One On The Way
by beeyoungjee
Summary: Jimin dan Jungkook adalah seorang rival sedangkan Seokjin adalah korban dari pertengkaran mereka. Namun, siapa yang menyangka akibat dari kedua perusuh ini justru mereka mendapat perhatian dari tiga siswa baru yang kaya raya dan menjadi idol di sekolah? BTS! YoonMin! VKook! NamJin! Hoseok! RnR!
1. Chapter 1 : Rival

Restad College atau biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya dengan RC High School, adalah sekolah termewah sekaligus termahal di Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang memiliki berbagai keunikan entah gedung sekolah itu sendiri ataupun siswa yang mereka miliki.

RC High School memiliki sekitar tiga gedung pencakar langit. Bahkan, jika kita melihat dari depan gerbang tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti sebuah gedung sekolah karena ketiga gedung yang berbentuk silinder.

Gedung utama, dimana tempat para siswa menimba ilmu mereka. Gedung utama ini terdiri dari sembilan lantai. Lantai pertama, berisi lobby, perpustakaan, ruang guru dan ruang tamu bagi para orang tua yang ingin menjenguk anaknya. Lantai kedua, terdapat cafetaria yang sangat luas dan menyediakan berbagai makanan lokal maupun makanan asing. Lantai tiga hingga lantai enam digunakan untuk pembelajaran, setiap lantai terdiri dari lima ruang kelas. Sistem pembagian kelas itu sendiri dibagi menjadi dua dengan adanya huruf R dan C secara terpisah. Tidak ada yang tahu maksud dari penggolongan kedua huruf ini. Lantai ketujuh terdapat berbagai macam laboratorium, mulai dari laboratorium bahasa, kimia, biologi, fisika, astronomi, dan lain sebagainya. Lantai kedelapan berisi ruangan yang disediakan untuk kegiatan diluar jam pelajaran seperti ruang musik, dance, paduan suara, bahasa asing, taekwondo, seni lukis, dan kegiatan lainnya. Selain ruang tersebut, di lantai ini juga terdapat ruangan yang di khususkan untuk para dewan siswa yang di sulap menjadi studio untuk bersantai sekaligus ruang rapat mereka. Sedangkan lantai paling atas yaitu ruang kepala sekolah yang jarang sekali siswa-siswa atau para guru sekalipun yang dapat berkeliaran di lantai spesial itu.

Satu keunikan tersendiri dari sekolah ini dibandingkan sekolah yang lain adalah bahwa masing-masing lantai tidak terpasang atap hingga lantai delapan kecuali lantai sembilan yang dibuat tertutup untuk ruang kepala sekolah. Jadi setiap pembelajaran berlangsung, masing-masing siswa maupun guru bisa melihat kegiatan dari kelas yang berada di bawahnya. Selain itu, bentuk kelas mereka yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan tangga spiral yang menghubung ke lantai atasnya dan jembatan setiap ingin menuju ke kelas yang se-lantai dengan kelas mereka. Sehingga terlihat seperti susunan sarang lebah madu. Tidak sampai disitu, bahkan bangku yang mereka gunakan selama pembelajaran adalah kursi bantal berwarna merah magenta sehingga memberikan rasa nyaman serta tablet sebagai pengganti buku tulis.

Beralih ke gedung kedua yang terletak di belakang gedung utama. Gedung kedua ini di kelilingi berbagai aktivitas olahraga seperti, lapangan basket, lapangan futsal, lapangan voli, lapangan badminton, lapangan memanah dan lapangan kuda. Sedangkan isi dari gedung kedua ini sendiri adalah Gymnasium di lantai pertama, yang digunakan pada saat perlombaan olahraga antar kelas yang diadakan setiap akhir semester. Sedangkan, lantai kedua terdapat kolam renang. Memang gedung kedua ini tingginya tidak sampai separuh gedung utama tapi dibandingkan gedung utama, gedung kedua ini lebih luas 250 meter dibandingkan gedung utama.

Gedung ketiga yang berada di paling belakang sekaligus gedung yang lebih tinggi dari gedung utama seolah terlihat seperti tameng di sekolah ini. Gedung ketiga itu merupakan asrama bagi semua siswa. Gedung ini terdapat sepuluh lantai. Masing-masing lantai terdiri dari sepuluh kamar. Dan, masing-masing kamar terdiri dari empat orang untuk mereka tempati. Karena di setiap kelas terdiri dari 20 siswa dan satu kamar hanya di tempati 4 orang, maka masih ada sisa satu lantai di gedung ini yang akhirnya di gunakan sebagai ruang rekreasi dan bersantai yang terdapat di lantai paling atas. Ruang rekreasi ini sendiri terdapat satu _fireplace_ yang terbuat dari logam yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan difasilitasi pula beberapa sofa yang menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Selain adanya gedung-gedung itu, ada pula satu fasilitas lagi yang tak boleh terlewatkan yaitu taman Restad Recreation. Taman yang luasnya hampir 2 hektar ini ditumbuhi banyak pohon cherry yang berjajar rapi membentuk terowongan. Selain itu juga terdapat taman bermain serta kebun strawberry yang dirawat secara rutin oleh penjaga taman itu sendiri.

RC High School merupakan satu-satunya sekolah yang sangat tertutup dan ketat penjagaannya sehingga para siswa tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran semau mereka. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika juga ada beberapa siswa yang suka berbuat onar dan terkenal di kalangan siswa bahkan para guru sekalipun. Siswa-siswa ini yang selalu berbeda dibandingkan siswa RC yang lain yang terkenal pendiam, penurut, kutu buku, dan disiplin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _KRINGG!!!!!_ _KRINGG!!!!!_ _BRUK BRAK_

" _Aigoo, aigoo_! Huaaaamm!" Jimin menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya setelah menjatuhkan jam beker kecil yang selalu menyapa setiap paginya. Tangan Jimin bergerak meraih jam beker itu, mematikan fungsi alarm-nya dan kembali meletakkan jam beker itu pada tempatnya.

"Huaaamm! Aku masih mengantuk!" gumam Jimin seraya mengucek kedua matanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia berpapasan dengan teman _roomate_ -nya, Park Jinyoung. Kakak kelasnya yang berada di kelas 3-IIIR.

Kamar yang Jimin tempati ini terdapat empat ranjang yang dilengkapi dengan satu set meja belajar. Batas ranjang satu dengan ranjang yang lain pun hanya dibatasi dengan kaca tebal serta tirai berwarna orange. Namun, di kamar Jimin ini hanya dua ranjang yang ditempati sementara dua ranjang lainnya kosong sejak tiga bulan yang lalu karena _roomate_ -nya yang lain memutuskan pindah ke sekolah lain.

"Pagi, _sunbae_!" sapa Jimin.

Jinyoung yang menatap teman se- _roomate_ nya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya mengemasi buku-buku pelajarannya. Jimin mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Ia sudah kebal dengan bagaimana sikap mayoritas semua siswa di RC yang terkenal dingin, pendiam, kutu buku, hingga egois. Tapi, Jimin sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Bahkan, jauh berbeda.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap mengikuti sarapan pagi sebelum pelajaran pertamanya dimulai. Baru saja, ia bergerak melepas piyamanya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar ketukan pintu kamar mandi. Jimin menyahut dan menunggu si pengetuk itu untuk segera berujar padanya.

"Jangan lupa hukumanmu, Park Jimin!" ingat Jinyoung dengan suara yang datar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Jimin tersentak. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Mati kau! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu?" pekik Jimin mendengus kasar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Jimin segera bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan menyambar tas ransel yang sudah ia siapkan semalam. Untung saja ia tergolong siswa yang mendekati rajin yang sebelum tidur menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolahnya esok hari. Hey, jangan salah sangka dulu. Jimin melakukan hal itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia bangun kesiangan.

Jimin berlari melewati Jinyoung yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya. Seketika, Jinyoung menatap bagaimana tergesa-gesa _hoobae_ -nya itu. Si perusuh yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah yang tak takut pada hukuman apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka lokernya setelah ia selesai sarapan. Ia kembali berdecak saat melihat berbagai surat berwarna merah muda memenuhi kotak lokernya.

"Aigoo! Apa mereka ini tidak punya waktu? Aku saja sibuk dengan hukumanku tapi mereka? Ck!" Jungkook mendecih kemudian mengambil surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang sudah ia sediakan. Mencampur surat-surat baru dengan surat-surat lama dan meletakkan kotak itu ke dalam lokernya yang paling belakang. Tak lupa juga dengan tas yang ia bawa saat ini. Jungkook menatanya dan meletakkan tasnya ke dalam lokernya kemudian menguncinya.

"Huft! Saatnya bekerja, Jeon Jungkook!" gumam Jungkook menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju gymnasium seraya tersenyum tampan pada setiap siswa atau siswi yang ia lewati dan membuat mereka memekik bahkan tersipu dalam diam. Jungkook tersenyum miring bahkan sesekali ia juga berkedip pada siswi-siswi di kelas 2-IIC, kelas yang terkenal memiliki siswi yang paling cantik di RC. Jungkook juga sedikit tebar pesona pada para siswa yang mengaku mereka _gay_ yang ikut terpesona dengan Jungkook yang sudah beberapa kali ingin menawarkan kencan mewah kepada pemuda Jeon itu. Tapi, selalu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau menyakiti hati para penggemarnya.

Jungkook memasuki pintu gymnasium yang sudah terbuka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gymnasium hingga kedua matanya menemukan sosok yang siap memberikan perintah padanya. Jungkook berjalan mendekati sosok berbadan tegap itu disusul langkah lari dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya menyusul langkah kakinya.

"Oh, Park Jimin kau terlambat!" ejek Jungkook saat melihat Jimin terengah seraya membungkuk untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

"Diam kau Jeon! Dan juga, bisa kau sopan sedikit dengan _sunbae_ -mu ini?" bentak Jimin. Jungkook terkekeh tak mengindahkan keinginan salah satu kakak kelasnya yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Kalian sudah datang!" seru seseorang yang awalnya hendak Jungkook hampiri tapi justru orang itu yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa kita akan membersihkan lapangan ini, _sunbae-nim_?" tanya Jungkook seraya tersenyum nakal kepada kakak kelas yang sekaligus ketua dewan siswa itu, Yoon Doojoon.

"Tapi, jika mataku tidak salah lapangan ini terlihat bersih!" ujar Jimin jujur.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak akan membersihkan lapangan seluas ini. Karena, sebenarnya aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk memberi kalian hukuman. Bahkan, para guru saja sudah pusing hanya untuk memikirkannya!" cibir Doojoon tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik _sunbae_ bebaskan aku dari semua hukuman ini!" pinta Jimin.

"Yak! Park Jimin, kau siswa paling nakal disini dan kau meminta dibebaskan? Bisa-bisa para orang tua siswa demo di depan sekolah karenamu!"

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook! Kau tidak ngaca ya? Kau lebih buruk dariku, dasar player!"

"Yak, kau mengataiku apa? Hey, mereka yang mengejarku, mereka yang menyukaiku!"

"Mereka tidak akan menyukaimu jika kau tidak tebar pesona pada mereka, Jeon! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Yak, Park Jimin kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh? Kau—"

"Bisa kalian diam!" seru Doojoon menengahi mereka. "Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa RC bisa menerima siswa seperti kalian? Dan, terlebih lagi kalian bisa menjadi anggota dewan siswa! Bahkan, kalian juga termasuk tiga siswa dengan peringkat teratas tapi kelakuan kalian? _Aigooo_ ~" Doojoon menarik nafas, terlebih ia melihat Jimin yang bermain dengan pipi _cubby_ -nya seraya memperhatikan kuku tangannya dan Jungkook? Oh, astaga anak itu masih sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona dengan para siswa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gymnasium untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama mereka, olahraga.

"Yak, PARK JIMIN! JEON JUNGKOOK!" seru doojoon yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana bergidik ngeri tapi itu tak berlaku bagi kedua siswa yang berdiri dihadapan Doojoon saat ini. "Bersihkan kolam renang sekarang juga!"

"APA?????" seru Jungkook dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Kenapa hukumannya semakin lama semakin aneh? Kemarin menyuruh kami untuk memetik cherry yang baru berbuah kecil, dan sekarang? Oh, Yoon Doojoon _sunbae-nim_ hari ini ada kelas renang kan? Mau di taruh dimana mukaku yang tampan ini?" tanya Jungkook, menolak dengan keras.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membuatmu merasakan lebih dari sekedar hukuman! Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruh kalian berulah? Sudah berapa kali kalian di hukum? Kalian tahu, para guru hingga staf sudah kehabisan sanksi untuk menghukum kalian hingga mereka berikan wewenang ini padaku. Kalian anggota dewan yang memalukan!"

"Aish, kenapa kau ini serius sekali _sunbae_? Aku kan hanya bercanda, tapi selalu saja sekolah ini menganggapku serius!" elak Jimin. Doojoon memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Bercanda? Ya, itu semua candaan bagi kalian berdua, tapi candaan kalian itu selalu berada di tempat yang salah! Dan, juga kau memanggilku _sunbae_ tapi tak berucap formal? Kalian ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" seru Doojoon mengabaikan semua tatapan mata yang menatap kearahnya. Oh, ayolah tentu saja mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Yoon Doojoon, ketua dewan siswa yang terkenal ditakuti seluruh penjuru sekolah itu sedang menasehati kedua perusuh yang bebal dan bertelinga tebal? Percayalah, ia tidak akan mendapat hasil yang sesuai keinginannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Pergi sana! Aku muak melihat kalian! Dan ya! Seokjin-ah!" seru Doojoon memanggil teman seangkatannya yang juga merupakan anggota dewan siswa yang satu-satunya ada di kelasnya, 3-IIIC yang saar ini tengah bersiap menata segala peralatan olahraga yang akan mereka gunakan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Seokjin menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bisa kau jaga mereka?" pinta Doojoon.

" _Sunbae_!" seru Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Itu tidak perlu!" lanjut Jimin.

"Kami tidak akan kabur kali ini!" sela Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, Jimin dan Jungkook lebih memilih merepotkan Doojoon dibandingkan Seokjin. Karena, menurut mereka Seokjin itu lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Doojoon. Sangat menyeramkan dan sangat berbahaya. Jangan tanyakan mereka tahu dari mana, karena Jungkook dan Jimin pernah merasakan lebih dari sekedar hukuman yang ia terima jika Seokjin yang sampai turun tangan. Ini sangat buruk, bung!

"Oh, dengan senang hati!" girang Seokjin menampikkan _smirk_ kepada kedua _hoobae_ -nya itu. "Tapi, aku juga harus ijin kali ini! _Eotte_?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengatakan pada Song _ssaem_!" Seokjin tersenyum.

" _Arra_ , kau serahkan saja mereka padaku!" lanjut Seokjin yang membuat Jimin dan Jungkook ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup di belakang sekolah mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk di kursi di pinggir kolam renang seraya memainkan tablet di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para siswa dan siswi yang mengarah pada Jimin dan Jungkook yang tengah membersihkan air di kolam renang meskipun kolam itu dalam keadaan sedang digunakan.

"Ini semua karenamu bodoh!" cibir Jimin pada Jungkook yang membersihkan air di seberangnya.

" _Mwoya_? Kau tidak sadar, siapa yang menampar buku itu kepada Lee ssaem?" tanya Jungkook tak terima.

"Yak, apa kau lupa jika kau yang pertama kali mencari perkara? Kau yang menumpahkan kopiku ke seragamku bodoh!" seru Jimin.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau kan punya mata, kenapa tak kau gunakan dengan baik? Apa kau mengalami _dioptri_ , hm!"

 _BYUR!_

Jimin dengan geram membanting alat pembersih air hingga tenggelam ke dalam kolam renang. Seokjin beserta siswa-siswi lain yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya memincingkan mata mereka, heran. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik kedua pemuda ini selalu bertengkar dan berulah bahkan tidak sampai disitu mereka tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan karena hukuman mereka yang selalu mereka jalani bersama. Bukankah itu artinya mereka akan terus bertemu, setiap hari?

"Aish, mereka mulai lagi!" decak Seokjin lelah. Ia meletakkan tabletnya dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pertengkaran dua adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau keparat kecil!" umpat Jimin.

"Kau tua bantet!" balas Jungkook yang ikut serta membanting alat pembersih itu sama seperti yang Jimin lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau bocah setan!" kedua siswa itu terus saja mengejek satu sama lain meskipun masing-masing berada di antara kolam renang.

"Kau kue beras basi!"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Kau mengataiku apa? Dasar player murahan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gajah duduk!"

"Yak, kau—"

"Hey!" sela Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang membuat kedua pemuda itu seketika diam. "Aku lelah mendengar ejekan kalian satu sama lain! Kenapa kalian tidak berteman saja?"

"Apa? Berteman dengannya? Tidak akan!" seru Jungkook. Jimin mendecih.

"Meskipun Seoul dilanda tsunami dan hanya dia yang bisa menolongku sekalipun, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengannya!"

"Siapa juga yang akan menolongmu, bantet!" ejek Jungkook.

"Kau bocah kurang ajar! Tidak tahu tata krama!" sinis Jimin.

" _Aigoo, aigoo_... lagi pula kalian kan tidak tahu masa depan kalian. Siapa yang akan tahu jika suatu hari nanti kalian bisa berteman baik?" tanya Seokjin tersenyum miring.

"Tidak akan!" Jungkook dan Jimin kembali berucap bersamaan.

"Jika aku sampai berteman dengannya, aku akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan panahan dengan menggunakan _hotpants_ berwarna pink serta _high heels_ 10cm sebanyak 52 kali!" seru Jimin yang membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin takjub.

" _Jinjja_?" Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya. Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lihat saja Park! Akan akan membuatmu berteman denganku, bersahabat denganku bahkan aku akan membuatmu menangis saat aku jatuh sakit!"

 **TBC**

Annyeong reader-deul... Gak nyangka ya besok anniv-nya bangtan yang ke-empat. Semoga bangtan makin berjaya ya kedepannya dan para army juga makin banyak.

Haha, entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat cerita beginian. Mianhae, kalau jelek ya.. tapi aku harap reader sekalian merasa terhibur ya... Dan, juga mungkin ini kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan. Jika banyak yang tertarik next chap aku panjangin. Atau gak anggap aja ini prolog, hehe...

Sebenernya sekolah Restad College ini memang ada tapi di Denmark karena fanfict ini buat bangtan jadi bayangin aja kala RC ada di Seoul, kkkk. Tapi, fakta yang bener itu cuman di gedungnya ada satu, bentuk kelas yang tanpa atap dan bangkunya pakai kursi bantal, bukunya pakai laptop udah deh itu sekolah macem kayak hotel. Tapi, kalau gedung lainnya itu imajinasi author sendiri. Aku harap reader-nim suka sama cerita kali ini. Di tunggu for next chao okey...

Bye bye, kamsahamnida...


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Back

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai blonde menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara tanpa menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang menatap memuja pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan _cool_ -nya melewati semua orang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya menambah kesan betapa kerennya pemuda itu. Sesekali ia juga memberikan sedikit senyumnya pada beberapa gadis yang berani bersapa _'hy'_ padanya bahkan pada beberapa pria yang melambaikan tangan sok kenal padanya.

Di waktu yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama pula seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna hitam legam baru saja keluar dari pesawat pribadinya. Ia berjalan seraya mengenakan kacamata hitam yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Tatapan datarnya dan angkuhnya yang membuat beberapa orang yang ia lewati sedikit terkesima dengan pesonanya. Pemuda itu melangkah cepat keluar dari bandara dengan koper yang ia tarik di tangan kanannya.

Masih pada situasi yang sama. Pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu mencolok membuat penampilannya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan gayanya yang _cool_ dan menawan, bagaimana saat ia berjalan dengan tangan kirinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya dan tangan kananya yang tengah menarik koper yang ia bawa. Oh, jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang juga bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan langkah mereka secara bersamaan saat ketiganya sampai di daerah pintu keluar. Saling memandang lewat kacamata hitam mereka masing-masing dan mengabaikan pekikan kagum dari orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka ataupun yang tak sengaja melewati mereka meskipun hanya bergumam dalam hati. Si blonde tersenyum kotak, si hitam berdecak malas, dan si ungu tersenyum miring. Reuni yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda!" sapa tiga pemuda berpakaian formal diikuti beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berdiri mengelilingi tiga mobil mewah yang terparkir elok di depan pintu keluar bandara.

"Huft, sudah tiga tahun aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali!" ujar si blonde tanpa membalas sapaan dari orang yang menyapanya. "Dan juga bisa bertemu dengan kalian, _hyung-nim_!" lanjutnya tersenyum konyol.

"Hah! Tak perlu sok akrab Taehyung- _ssi_! Kau si bungsu yang menyebalkan!" sahut si ungu yang akhirnya melepas kacamatanya. "Buka pintunya! Aku ingin menemui _appa_ sekarang!" titahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh _bodyguard_ yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Oh, mungkin aku juga harus menemui _appa_! Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Apa dia bertambah tua?" tanya si blonde yang sebelumnya dipanggil si ungu dengan nama Taehyung. Pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri dan membiarkan para _bodyguard_ nya untuk memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi.

"Apa tuan muda tidak ingin pergi sekarang? Tuan besar pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan tuan muda!" ujar salah seorang pria yang bediri di dekat si rambut hitam.

"Masukkan koperku!" titahnya yang kemudian segera melesat memasuki mobil mewah yang satu-satunya tersisa.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang tuan muda mereka. Ketiga mobil hitam metalik itu melaju berbaris rapi meninggalkan bandara dan menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka bersama.

Hampir sekitar 30 menit perjalanan. Ketiga mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah hotel berbintang tujuh. Pintu mobil belakang mereka terbuka secara bersamaan dan muncullah para pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi dinantikan kedatangannya. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan memasuki _lobby_ hotel melewati para karyawan yang berjajar rapi seraya membungkuk menyambut mereka. Di belakang mereka juga terdapat tiga pemuda berjas yang tadi menyambut mereka di bandara.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" sapa seorang pria paruh baya kepada ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Namun, sayang tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang menjawab sapaan ramah dari sang pria.

"Dimana _appa_?" tanya si hitam datar pada pria yang setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Semua tuan besar sedang berkumpul di _hall room_ , tepatnya di lantai 21 tuan muda!" jawabnya seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Kami ingin kesana sekarang!" ujar si ungu yang langsung diekori oleh ketiga orang yang masih setia di belakang mereka.

Keenam pemuda itu segera bergegas menaiki lift dan menuju ke lantai 21 menemui sosok yang paling dihormati oleh semua orang bahkan seantero Korea yang mengenal nama mereka.

 _Ting!_

Lima belas menit mereka menunggu mematung, akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Keenam pemuda itu segera bergegas menuju pintu yang dijaga dua orang _bodyguard_ yang satu-satunya ada di lantai tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" sapa kedua _bodyguard_ yang menjaga pintu itu membungkukkan badan mereka dihadapan ketiga pemuda tampan dan langsung membukakan pintu _hall room_ untuk mereka.

Keenamnya melangkah memasuki ruang _hall room_ untuk menemui tiga pria paruh baya yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan ketiga pemuda yang tak lain adalah putra mereka sendiri.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang!" seru salah seorang pria paruh baya menyambut mereka seraya merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk anaknya, si blonde. Selang beberapa detik, muncullah dua pria lainnnya yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama. "Taehyung- _ie_... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada si blonde yang baru saja dipeluknya.

"Aku baik _appa_. _Appa_ sendiri? Aku kira _appa_ bertambah tua karena sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu tapi, ternyata masih sama! _Appa_ tetap tampan!" puji si blonde, Kim Taehyung pada ayahnya, Kim Hyung Seok.

"Duduklah! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepada kalian bertiga!" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang lain yang sebelumnya sempat merangkul anaknya si ungu yang bernama Kim Namjoon dan ayahnya, Kim Yoon Wook. Sementara, satu pria paruh baya lagi hanya menatap anaknya, si hitam yang bernama Min Yoongi dengan tatapan datar begitu pula dengan anaknya yang seolah tidak mengenal siapa-siapa.

Ketiga pemuda itu duduk berjajar di depan meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang diseberang mereka terdapat pula ayah mereka masing-masing yang duduk di hadapan mereka. Tak lupa juga tiga orang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang ketiga pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadi mereka.

Asisten Kim Namjoon bernama Park Se Hyuk, jarak tautan umur mereka hanya berkisar tiga tahun maka dari itu Namjoon kadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Sama seperti Namjoon, asisten Taehyung bernama Kim Joon Myeon yang seumuran dengan Park Se Hyuk. Sedangkan Min Yoongi, memiliki asisten yang bernama Son Hyun Woo yang merupakan _magnae_ diantara ketiga asisten tampan itu.

Silsilah ketiga keluarga ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Tapi, persahabatan ketiga keluarga ini sudah terjalin sejak kakek-nenek mereka masing-masing dan masih terjalin sampai dengan mereka saat ini. Keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka lahir bahkan mereka membangun perumahan khusus yang hanya terdiri dari tiga mansion atas nama mereka masing-masing. Mereka menjalin bisnis bersama meskipun di bidang yang berbeda. Mereka selalu mengutamakan rasa persahabatan dan kekeluargaan mereka yang teramat kental dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Saling membantu jika salah satu dari mereka mengalami masalah dan sewaktu-waktu mereka juga menyempatkan untuk berlibur bersama. Tapi, sayangnya ada satu kekurangan di dalam keluarga besar ini, bahwa fakta jika ibu mereka sudah meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya sejak ketiga pemuda itu masih kanak.

"Ada apa _appa_ dan _ahjussi_ memanggil kami kemari saat kami baru saja tiba?" tanya Namjoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian disana? Kim Taehyung?" tanya ayah Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang duduk di samping kanan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang duduk di samping kiri Namjoon.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja di New York! Bahkan aku sangat betah disana, lagi pula kenapa _appa_ menyuruhku pulang?" rengek Taehyung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Bagaimana denganmu, Yoongi-ya?" tanya ayah Yoongi, Min Seo Jin.

"Aku baik di London, _appa_!" balas Yoongi singkat. Ayahnya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau Namjoon- _ie_?" tanya ayah Yoongi pada Namjoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja di Washington. Bahkan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan budaya di sana!" jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Kalian sudah terlalu lama jauh dari asal kalian. Bukankah, tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat?" tanya ayah Taehyung. Ketiga pemuda itu hanya diam. "Lagi pula kami juga tahu apa yang kalian lakukan disana yang sebenarnya!" lanjut ayah Taehyung penuh penekanan membuat ketiga pemuda itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka tanpa sadar.

"Kim Namjoon yang sering ber-DJ di klub. Kim Taehyung yang menjadi model majalah dan Min Yoongi yang bermain piano di cafe? Kalian ini, tidak tahu siapa kalian? Kalian habiskan waktu tiga tahun untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu?"

" _Appa_! Menjadi model itu bisa berwawasan luas!" seru Taehyung tak terima. "Lagi pula, nilaiku juga selalu tinggi kan?" elak Taehyung, ayahnya hanya berdecak.

"Dan, kau Namjoon- _ah_! Ada apa dengan pergaulanmu? Kau ber-DJ di klub? Kau—?"

" _Appa_! Itu hobi-ku! Aku hanya melepas penat!" potong Namjoon.

"Dan, kau Min—"

"Aku pernah memecahkan kaca cafe, dan karena aku lupa membawa dompet maka aku membayarnya dengan main piano tapi aku tidak tahu jika hal itu menjadi kebiasaan!" potong Yoongi yang sudah tahu jika ayahnya akan bertanya padanya.

"Maka dari, itu kami langsung meminta kalian pulang secepatnya!" ujar ayah Taehyung.

"Sehyuk- _ah_! Bisa kau ambil berkasnya?" pinta ayah Namjoon pada Sehyuk yang setia berdiri di belakang Namjoon duduk. Sehyuk mengangguk dan segera bergegas mengambil berkas yang atasannya itu minta. Sehyuk kembali dan membawa tiga berkas yang ia bagi ke masing-masing tuan muda-nya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat _cover_ berkas yang menyerupai majalah di depannya. Ia hanya membaca judul majalah yang merupakan profil suatu tempat.

"Restad College?" gumam Namjoon.

"Ini proyek hotel baru?" tanya Taehyung tanpa berniat untuk membuka majalah itu.

"Itu bukan hotel, tapi itu adalah sekolah! Kami bertiga yang membangun sekolah itu tiga tahun yang lalu!"

"Apa? Sekolah? Sebagus ini?" pekik Taehyung kemudian membuka majalah itu dan membolak-baliknya membuat Namjoon ikut membaca setiap tulisan yang ada di dalam profil majalah sekolah itu. Sedangkan, Yoongi? Dia hanya menatap malas majalah yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah tahu sekolah ini! Sekolah termewah yang memiliki siswa pintar di dalamnya!" gumam Yoongi.

"Eoh, darimana kau tahu _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi hanya melirik ke belakang menandakan bahwa ia tahu dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah, Hyun Woo _hyung_? Lalu, kenapa _appa_ dan _ahjussi_ memberi profil baru sekolah ini?"

"Kalian akan pindah sekolah disana mulai besok!"

"Apa?" seru ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kalian sudah putus sekolah selama setahun kan? Jangan pikir kami tidak tahu!"

"Tapi, kenapa harus sekolah ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sekolah ini terlihat—membosankan!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Dan, sekolah ini terlihat sangat berlebihan!" lanjut Namjoon. Yang membuat ketiga ayah mereka menghela nafas.

"Kalian tidak bisa menolaknya! Dan, juga satu hal lagi!" ayah Yoongi menarik nafas. "Kalian akan tinggal satu rumah jika tidak berada di asrama!"

"APA?" kali ini mereka bertiga memekik lebih keras.

"Kalian akan tinggal satu rumah juga dengan Sehyuk, Hyun Woo, dan Joon Myeon yang akan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kalian!"

" _Aigoo, appa_! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi! Kenapa harus diawasi seperti ini! Dan, apa? Asrama? Ini sekolah atau penjara?" rengek Taehyung.

"Tidak ada negosiasi dan tidak ada penolakan! Jika kalian tidak melakukannya sesuai dengan peraturan yang akan mereka sampaikan! Salah satu akibatnya adalah tidak ada lagi fasilitas yang kalian miliki saat ini sampai kalian menikah!" putus ayah Namjoon. Ketiga pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kami bicarakan lagi dan aku harap, kalian menikmati sekolah baru kalian!" ujar ayah Namjoon sebelum ia dan kedua sahabatnya pergi keluar meninggalkan ketiga anak mereka masing-masing.

" _Appa_! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku janji tidak akan ber-model lagi! _Appa_!" seru Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia beralih dari duduknya dan menatap Joon Myeon yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. " _Hyung_ ~lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau di asrama!" rengek Taehyung yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan datar dari asistennya itu. "Aish! _Hyung-deul_!" panggil Taehyung pada Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalian mau berada di asrama itu dan di kengkang?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon dan Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di kursi sofa di depan televisi.

"Jadi, seperti apa peraturannya?" tanya Namjoon saat ia dan Yoongi duduk bersisihan disusul Taehyung yang masih merengek.

"Aku akan membacakan peraturan untuk kalian bertiga!" ujar Hyun Woo meraih kertas yang berada di atas meja dan mulai membacanya keras-keras. " _Peraturan pertama!_ **Bagi ketiga tuan muda dilarang berperilaku seperti pada saat kehidupan kalian sebelumnya. Tidak boleh ber-DJ, tidak boleh ber-model, dan tidak boleh bermain piano!** "

"Konyol!" sebal Namjoon kesal bukan main.

" _Peraturan yang kedua_ —"

"Ada berapa peraturan?" potong Taehyung.

"Ada 13 tuan muda!" jawab Joon Myeon. Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Berapa? Kenapa banyak sekali. Baru mendengar satu peraturan saja aku sudah muak!" sahut Taehyung.

"Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan!" Hyun Woo berdehem dan kembali membaca peraturan selanjutnya. " _Kedua_! **Dilarang membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.** _Ketiga!_ **Dilarang menginap diluar asrama selama masa sekolah dan jika waktu libur kalian akan tinggal di rumah yang sudah disediakan bersama kami.** _Keempat!_ **Dilarang menggunakan ponsel!** "

" _Mwoya_? Kami tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel? Kalian pasti bercanda!" sahut Namjoon tidak terima.

"Itu sudah peraturan dari sekolah tuan muda!" balas Sehyuk. Namjoon berdecak. Dan, Hyun Woo kembali membaca peraturan selanjutnya.

" _Kelima!_ **Jika kalian mendapatkan waktu senggang selama sekolah, dilarang pergi seorang diri dan harus tetap bertiga!** "

"Tidak masuk akal! Apa kami juga harus ke kamar mandi bertiga? Lagi pula, di asrama nanti kami akan berpisah kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak tuan muda! Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk di tempati kalian bersama!" sambung Hyun Woo. Yoongi mendengus. " _Keenam!_ **Kalian hanya boleh mengikuti kegiatan tambahan yang ada di dalam sekolah dan tidak diperbolehkan kegiatan di luar sekolah.** _Ketujuh!_ **Kalian tidak diperbolehkan berbuat kasar dan semena-mena kepada sesama siswa meskipun kalian adalah pewaris dari ayah kalian masing-masing.** _Kedelapan!_ **Dilarang tebar pesona kepada para siswa**!"

"Kau menyindirku _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Ketiga asisten tampan itu hanya tersenyum.

" _Kesembilan_! **Dilarang menggunakan bahasa inggris terlalu berlebihan dan dilarang menggunakan pakaian yang tidak disediakan sekolah**!"

"Yak! Kenapa masalah _stylish_ -pun dipermasalahkan?" tanya Namjoon tidak terima namun tak juga ditanggapi oleh ketiga asisten itu.

" _Kesepuluh_! **Dilarang bersikap angkuh dan dingin**!" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya sementara kelima pemuda itu menahan tawa.

"Yak! Ini sudah sifatku sejak lahir!" ujar Yoongi tajam.

" _Kesebelas_! **Berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.** _Keduabelas_ —" Hyun Woo tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya saat membaca peraturan nomor 12 itu.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Hyun Woo.

"Aku—maaf mungkin tuan besar salah menuliskan peraturan nomor 12!" balas Hyun Woo.

"Memangnya apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Taehyung. Hyun Woo seketika melirik Sehyuk dan Joon Myeon bergantian.

"Peraturan ke-12 adalah **bahwa kami tidak perlu lagi berucap formal pada kalian dan mengharuskan kami bertiga untuk memanggil nama kalian selayaknya—teman**!" lirih Hyun Woo sesekali melirik Yoongi, selaku tuan muda-nya. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung diam sejenak kemudian ketiganya tersenyum.

"Eoh? Kenapa ekspresi kalian begitu _hyung_? Kami juga sudah lama ingin bersikap non-formal pada kalian!" lanjut Namjoon.

" _Nde_! Jadi, mulai sekarang tak perlu canggung dengan kami-eoh?" tanya Taehyung. Ketiga asisten itu nampak terkejut.

"Tapi, tuan mud—"

"Aish, _hyung_! Sudahlah! Anggap saja kami juga temanmu okay?" potong Namjoon. Sehyuk dan Joon Myeon tersenyum senang. Sementara, Hyun Woo menatap Yoongi sekilas. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aish, _hyung_ katakanlah sesuatu!" pinta Taehyung pada Yoongi yang hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak masalah _hyung_!" balas Yoongi akhirnya dan Hyun Woo tersenyum lega.

"Apa peraturan terakhir?" tanya Namjoon membuat Hyun Woo kembali mengingat pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya tertunda.

" _Ketiga belas!_ **Kalian dilarang keras untuk berkencan dengan siswa yang ada disana**!" sahut Hyun Woo.

"Dan, juga ada setiap hukuman jika kalian melanggar salah satu dari peraturan tersebut dan akan ada hadiah jika nanti kalian lulus tanpa membuat masalah!" lanjut Sehyuk. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang akan Sehyuk katakan selanjutnya.

"Hukuman dari setiap poin peraturan itu diantaranya adalah pengurangannya uang yang ada di kredit kalian, raipnya fasilitas selama sebelum menikah, hingga perjodohan antar bisnis!" sambung Joon Myeon.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan uang dan fasilitas itu yang hilang, tapi apa? Dijodohkan? Kalian bercanda? Itu sangat kekanakan!" sembur Namjoon kesal.

" _Mianhae_ , tapi itulah peraturannya!"

"Lupakan! Lalu, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Taehyung antusias dan tak begitu memusingkan pasal hukuman itu.

"Liburan di Abudhabi selama yang kalian mau!" jawab Hyun Woo. Ketiga orang itu tersenyum merekah.

"Abudhabi? Benarkah?" Namjoon memastikan. Ketiga asisten itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita bertiga tidak akan melanggar peraturan-peraturan itu sampai akhir. Benarkan _hyung-deul_?" tanya Taehyung sumringah yang hanya dibalas anggukan antusias dari Namjoon dan senyum simpul dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft!" Jimin meniup poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang karena lupa ia potong. Hari ini ia bangun lebih pagi meskipun ia belum mandi karena mengingat jika hari ini ia masuk sore dan memilih untuk menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai tujuh. Ia duduk bersila diatas meja yang memang di letakkan di sudut kamar di bawah jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin Young menatap heran kearah Jimin yang sudah 30 menit diam menompang dagu di dekat jendela. Jimin menoleh dan seketika ia terkejut saat melihat Jin Young tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana _sunbae_? Kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku harus pindah asrama karena ada siswa baru!" balas Jin Young tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin. Jimin memincingkan matanya.

"Lalu, aku?" tanya Jimin. Jin Young berdecak.

"Makanya, jangan langsung pergi setelah makan malam! Kau jadi tidak tahu pengumumannya kan?" sebal Jin Young menatap Jimin sinis. Jimin mengeryit.

"Memangnya apa pengumumannya?" tanya Jimin dan Jin Young berdecak lebih keras.

"Dengar baik-baik Park Jimin!" seru Jin Young menahan kekesalannya. "Anak pemilik sekolah ini akan pindah ke sekolah ini besok pagi. Kau, dewan siswa kan? Seharusnya kau juga harus menyiapkan penyambutan mereka!" Jimin berdecak seraya memeluk lututnya.

"Menjadi dewan siswa itu membosankan!" ujarnya. "Lagi pula, mereka kan sama-sama siswa kenapa harus ada penyambutan? Berlebihan!" lanjut Jimin. Jin Young hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Lalu, kenapa kau harus pindah _sunbae_?" tanya Jimin kembali ke topik awal.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika di lantai tujuh ini kebanyakan dihuni oleh dewan siswa? Jadi, para guru memindahkan siswa yang bukan dewan siswa ke lantai lain. Karena, kudengar siswa baru itu harus di dalam kamar yang sama dan akan ditempatkan di salah satu kamar di lantai ini!"

"Memangnya ada berapa siswa baru itu?"

"Tiga orang jika tidak salah! Katanya, mereka tadinya juga sekolah diluar negeri dan dipulangkan ke Seoul secara mendadak!"

"Lantas, apa aku akan disini sendiri?" tanya Jimin. Jin Young berdecak malas. Anak ini terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Kau tahu kan asrama di RC itu tidak dibuat lebih dari jumlah siswa? Jadi, pastinya kamar ini akan penuh dan kau pasti akan senang dengan _roomate_ barumu!" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

" _Roomate_ baru? Siapa?" tanya Jimin. Jin Young tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyukainya. Kau tahu siapa saja _roomate_ barumu itu?" tanya Jin Young berjalan mendekati Jimin. Jimin mengeryit dahi bingung. "Mereka adalah, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, dan Jeon Jungkook!"

"APA?!" Jimin berseru bahkan sampai langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Park Jimin! Bisa kau tidak berisik? Aku sudah sangat senang akhirnya bisa pindah dari kamar ini!"

"Aish, _sunbae_ ~jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka?"

"Apa peduliku!" ujar Jin Young berbalik dan kembali ke bilik kamarnya. Jimin merengek membuntuti.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tahu bukan? Hoseok _sunbae_ itu hiperaktif sekali, aku saja tidak suka saat harus berbagi proyek dengannya. Dan lagi, Seokjin _sunbae_? Aku tidak mau ditendang olehnya. Apalagi siapa? Jungkook si tengik itu? Kau tahu kan, aku dan dia adalah _riva_ l?" rengek Jimin. Jin Young kembali menatap Jimin.

"Ya ya ya, itu katamu dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan rengekanmu itu, Park! Lagi pula, aku rasa Jungkook tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai _rival_ sejak janjimu waktu di kolam renang itu!" Jin Young tersenyum miring. Sementara Jimin? Kembali mematung. Kenapa ia harus diingatkan lagi tentang kejadian itu? Bahkan, ia saja tidak tahu desas-desus perkataannya bisa menyebar dan menjadi _trending topic_ di penjuru sekolah. Ayolah, ini tidak lucu dan—jangan tertawa! Jimin muak untuk mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Nikmati hari-harimu dengan _roomate_ barumu, _arra_?" Jin Young menarik kopernya dan membuka pintu. Jimin mendengus. Ingin sekali ia menangis dan berteriak kencang atau perlu jika ia harus lompat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan satu kamar bersama dengan para perusuh itu, bukankan itu berarti mereka akan setiap hari bertemu? Dan, apa dia bilang tadi? Para perusuh? Yak, Park kau juga seorang perusuh jika kau ingat fakta itu.

.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menghadang tiga pemuda yang akan menjadi calon _roomate_ -nya.

"Yak, Park bantet! Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, mulai sekarang ini juga adalah kamarku!" ujar Jungkook kesal bukan main. Jimin menggeleng tegas.

"Aku tidak akan membagi kamar ini dengan kalian bertiga!" seru Jimin yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa yang juga tinggal di lantai tujuh.

 _TAK!_

Jimin meringis saat Seokjin dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya memukul kepala Jimin dengan keras.

"Sopanlah, pada dua _sunbae_ -mu ini, Park!" ujar Seokjin. Jimin merengut.

"Pokoknya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian satu kamar denganku! Kalian tahu kan jika aku adalah perusuh? Jadi, hidup kalian tidak akan tenang disini! Oh, kalian tahu cerita dua siswa yang tinggal disini bersamaku dan Jin Young _sunbae_? Dia keluar dari sekolah ini, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena mereka tak tahan melihatku!" Jimin beralasan yang justru mendapat kekehan dari beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan sikap konyolnya itu.

" _Aigoo_! Aku baru tahu, jika kau sangat menggemaskan!" ujar Hoseok seraya mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Jimin, gemas. Jimin melongo dibuatnya.

" _Sunbae_ satu _roomate_ denganku adalah keputusan buruk!" Jimin masih berusaha untuk memberi alasan agar mereka tidak bersedia tinggal di kamar yang sudah ia tempati hampir dua tahun itu.

"Ah, kau takut kan jika aku dan kau jadi akur dan kau akhirnya lari keliling lapangan panahan menggunakan _hotpants_ dan _higheels_?" sembur Jungkook.

 _TAK!_

Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook keras.

"Aku takkan pernah berteman denganmu, Jeon! Ingat itu! Karena hal itu tidak ada di dalam kamusku! Jadi, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang!"

"PARK JIMIN!" seru sebuah suara kelam yang Jimin kenal yang membuat Jimin seketika merutuki segala perbuatannya barusan. Oh tidak, ia baru saja membangunkan singa tidur.

"Masuklah, kalian! Aku dengan senang hati menjadi _roomate_ kalian! Kalian tahu, kamarku ini adalah kamar ternyaman di seluruh gedung asrama. Jadi, kalian pasti tidak akan menyesal untuk tinggal di kamar ini!" Jimin tersenyum gugup karena sosok pemilik suara itu mendekatinya dengan aura kelam. Ia baru tahu jika kabar sekolah yang mengatakan jika dia adalah siswa paling menakutkan seantero sekolah adalah benar karena Jimin bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari biasa yang ia rasakan. Jimin menoleh dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Oh, Doojoon _sunbae_! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku baru saja menyambut calon _roomate_ -ku? Hm, apa kau juga akan ikut tinggal di kamarku?" tanya Jimin jenaka. Doojoon , pelaku pemanggil nama Jimin beralih menatap ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di depan Jimin itu.

"Apa dia sedang menyambut kalian?" tanya Doojoon kelam. Bahkan, Jungkook saja yang biasanya suka membantah menjadi ciut nyalinya.

"Oh, tentu saja Doojoon- _ssi_! Dia menyambut kami dengan begitu baik!" Seokjin menarik Jimin dan memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat. "Bukankah begitu Park Jimin?" wajah Jimin memerah sempurna karena Seokjin hampir mencekik lehernya karena terlalu kencang melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

" _Nde_ , bahkan dia sempat menceritakan tentang roomate-nya sebelumnya!" sahut Hoseok.

"Oh, itu benar _sunbae_! Bahkan, dia juga mengatakan menjadi _roomate_ -nya adalah keputusan yang paling tepat! Jadi,aku rasa aku mulai bisa berteman dengannya, bukan begitu Jimin _sunbae-nim_?" Jungkook tersenyum miring senang rasanya bisa membalas rivalnya hingga terlihat gugup seperti itu.

"Begitu? Baiklah! Ingat Park Jimin, kau dan Jungkook sedang diawasi jadi awas saja jika kau berulah lagi maka kau—akan mendapatkan hukuman yang membuatmu lebih memilih untuk memandikan para kuda!" ancam Doojoon. Jimin bergidik ngeri. "Dan, juga jangan lupa setelah jam pelajaran kalian usai! Jangan lupa untuk hadir rapat tanpa terkecuali! Mengerti?" ingat Doojoon sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan setelahnya para siswa kembali masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap sarapan pagi.

Seokjin melepas lingkaran tangannya pada leher Jimin. Kemudian ia tertawa senang saat Jimin seketika langsung batuk-batuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada kami!" ujar Hoseok.

"Apa?" ulang Jimin terkejut yang hanya ditanggapi diam dari ketiganya karena langsung masuk ke kamar baru mereka. "Yak! Aish!" Jimin mendengus. Baiklah, ia kalah kali ini.

Jimin membanting pintu kamarnya dan menatap ketiga _roomate_ barunya yang ternyata sudah memilih bilik mereka masing-masing. Namun, seketika Jimin kembali bersikap heboh saat Jungkook memilih untuk tidur di bilik yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yak, Jeon? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Enyah kau dari sana! Aku tak mau bersebelahan bilik denganmu!" seru Jimin memasuki bilik Jungkook diikuti Hoseok dan Seokjin yang kembali menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalnya.

"Ah, nyamannya!" ujar Jungkook tersenyum jahil pada Jimin. Jimin mengusak wajahnya kasar.

" _Aigoo_ , apa dosaku di masa lalu sehingga kau membuatku harus merasakan tidur bersama dengan mereka!" Jimin menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi menuju biliknya. Mengunci pintu kaca dan menarik gordennya dengan keras.

Jungkook keluar dari biliknya diikuti Seokjin dan Hoseok, ketiganya menyeringai dan saling bertatap.

"Bagus, Jungkook- _ah_! Akhirnya kita sudah bisa berada di dekatnya! Dan, ingat! Kau harus bisa menepati janjimu! _Arra_?" ujar Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Arraseo hyung-ie_!" balas Jungkook mengucapkan panggilan akrab yang jarang ia sebutkan kepada kedua kakak kelasnya selama ini.

 **TBC**

Annyeong aku kembali...

Aku cuman mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada yang sudah sempatin review, follow dan fav ff ini. Aku harap lanjutannya enggak ngecewain ya... Dan maaf kalau update-nya agak telat. Nantikan moment-moment yg akan hadir ke coouple kesayngan kita bersama...

See you in next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3 : New Student, New Idol

Tiga mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion mewah dan berbentuk aneh. Dengan sigap para sopir segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk majikan mereka secara bersamaan.

Tiga pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing masih dengan kacamata yang sama mereka pakai saat keluar dari bandara beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak lupa juga diikuti asisten mereka masing-masing dengan setelan jas hitam formal.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Namjoon menatap ke sekeliling lingkungan rumah barunya.

" _Nde_ , tuan mud—" Sehyuk seketika menghentikan ucapannya saat Namjoon menatapnya tajam. Oh, ia lupa peraturan itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau sendiri yang memberitahu peraturan konyol itu, tapi kenapa kau tetap tak terbiasa dan berucap formal?" tanya Namjoon. Sehyuk hanya tersenyum.

" _Mianhae_ Namjoon- _ie_ ," balas Sehyuk. Namjoon tersenyum puas.

"Ah, begitu lebih baik."

"Jadi, kenapa aku baru tahu jika para _appa_ mempunyai rumah ini?" tanya Taehyung kembali ke topik awal.

"Sebenarnya rumah ini di bangun sejak kalian pergi Tae-hyung- _ssi_ ," Taehyung terkekeh bahkan Namjoon dan Yoongi tersenyum geli saat Joon Myeon menyebut nama Taehyung dengan ejaan kaku.

" _Aigoo, hyung_ ~kau sama saja dengan Sehyuk _hyung_! Biasakan jangan berucap formal, _hyung_?" seru Taehyung tersenyum sementara Joon Myeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, canggung.

"Hm, begitu? Sejak kami pergi?" gumam Namjoon meneliti seluruh mansion tempat tinggalnya.

"Dan, baru saja selesai satu bulan yang lalu." lanjut Hyun Woo. Diantara kedua asisten itu, yang bisa langsung terbiasa dengan berucap non formal adalah asisten Yoongi, Son Hyun Woo. Dikarenakan, dia sudah mengenal keluarga Yoongi sejak kecil tepatnya sejak kedua orang tuanya sudah bekerja bersama keluarga Min sebelum Yoongi lahir bahkan hingga saat ini. Dan, sejak kecil sebenarnya Yoongi dan Hyun Woo memang sudah berteman. Hyun Woo sangat menyayangi Yoongi dan menganggap Yoongi adalah adiknya sendiri, meskipun Yoongi jarang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Dan, itulah sebabnya Hyun Woo merasa harus melindungi Yoongi apapun yang terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang ayah Yoongi amanatkan padanya.

"Apa? Mansion ini di bangun selama tiga tahun? Kenapa para _appa_ sekarang ini sangat berlebihan? Apa karena mereka kaya? Ini pemborosan namanya!" dengus Taehyung yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Namjoon.

"Kau tak perlu _sok-sokan_ mengatai mereka boros! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri yang justru lebih boros dari para _appa_!" sahut Namjoon.

"Yak _hyung_ , sekarang kau meniruku? Menyebut mereka para _appa_?" Taehyung tersenyum jahil.

"Konyol!" gumam Namjoon sebal. Sementara, Yoongi hanya menatap malas kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Mansion ini memiliki luas sekitar 9.999 hektar. Dengan memiliki bangunan sebanyak kurang lebih ada sembilan rumah. Satu rumah utama yang nantinya kalian semua tinggali. Di rumah utama itu sendiri ada enam kamar khusus dan tiga kamar tamu, satu dapur, satu ruang makan, satu ruang tengah, satu ruang tamu yang di belakangnya terdapat kolam renang. Kemudian ada pula rumah khusus fitnes, rumah gudang, satu garasi di samping kanan rumah utama, dua rumah untuk para pelayan, serta tiga rumah kosong yang boleh kalian isi sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, selain itu juga ada taman yang mengelilingi rumah utama yang memang sengaja di bangun di pusat tanah ini" jelas Hyun Woo.

"Rumah ini bisa menjadi sekolah!" gumam Namjoon.

"Bahkan, rumah ini lebih besar dari rumah para pejabat negara!" sahut Taehyung.

"Dan, rumah ini sangat membosankan!" komentar Yoongi.

"Dan, kau _hyung_! Kau menjelaskan rumah ini sudah seperti pemandu wisata!" sembur Taehyung. Hyun Woo tersenyum sekilas.

"Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah pekerjaanku!" jawab Hyun Woo.

"Ah, bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Aku ingin tidur!" seru Yoongi merentangkan tangannya.

" _Aigoo, hyung_! Kebiasaanmu itu memang tidak pernah berubah! Dasar pemalas!" cibir Taehyung yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi membuat nyali Taehyung menciut karenanya. "Aku bercanda _hyung_ , hehe~" cengirnya. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita semua masuk sekarang." ajak Joon Myeon. Ketiga asisten itu berjalan mendahului tuan muda mereka persis seperti layaknya seorang pemandu wisata.

Pintu rumah utama terbuka saat keenamnya baru sampai tepat di depan pintu. Dan, dapat dilihat berjajar kanan-kiri para pelayan yang membungkuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ada lebih dari 40 pelayan disini. Jadi, jika kalian butuh sesuatu tinggal membunyikan bel yang ada di kamar kalian nantinya." ujar Sehyuk saat mereka memasuki lebih dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Bel di kamar? Apa ini juga bisa menjadi rumah sakit? Apa, para _appa_ juga menyewa dokter untuk praktek disini? Hm, kenapa kita tidak sekolah disini saja ya?" balas Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruang tamu setelah mereka melewati para pelayan yang tadi menyambut mereka.

Ruang tamu itu memiliki sepaket lengkap sofa berbentuk kotak yang berwarna soft abu-abu yang dikelililingi dengan dinding yang berhenti rak yang tingginya hingga menyentuh langit-langit dan diisi dengan berbagai buku.

"Siapa yang akan mengambil buku yang berada diatas itu?" tanya Namjoon mendongak. "Rumah ini benar-benar sangat berlebihan! Apa para _appa_ ingin membuat sesuatu yang menjadi rekor dunia?"

"Maaf, tu—em, Namjoon- _ie_ tapi rumah ini jauh dari keramaian dan tidak di publikasikan." jawab Sehyuk. Namjoon hanya mengangkat alis mengangguk.

Disamping ruang tamu yang berada di balik dinding rak itu, terdapat ruang tengah yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari ruang tamu. Ruang tengah itu sendiri terdapat berbagai peralatan santai seperti televisi, komputer, psp, beberapa kursi bantal, matras, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ini tempat kalian bersantai. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan disini!" Joon Myeon kembali menjelaskan.

Keenam pemuda tampan itu kembali berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan yang hanya dibatasi dengan dinding kaca antara dapur dan ruang makan. Ruang makan itu sendiri terdapat meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan kursi sebanyak sembilan kursi. Satu kursi di kepala meja dan sisanya berada di seberangnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa ada sembilan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja jika sewaktu-waktu tuan besar ingin datang kemari!" jawab Joon Myeon. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, dimana kamarnya?" tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan interior yang ada di rumah barunya.

"Kamar kalian ada di belakang ruang tamu. _Kajja_ , aku tunjukkan!" ajak Hyun Woo. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk menurut.

Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu tapi kali ini mereka menuju ke pintu yang tiga kali lebih besar dari pintu utama. Sehyuk membuka pintu itu dan seketika mereka terperangah karena bukan kamar yang mereka lihat melainkan sebuah taman mini dengan air mancur di tengahnya, jangan lupakan bahwa taman itu tidak diberi atap sama sekali.

"Kamar tidur dibatasi oleh taman ini karena bagaimanapun juga kalian pasti membutuhkan privasi dari para pelayan." jelas Sehyuk.

Dapat mereka lihat jika ada enam pintu yang berjajar membentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi taman itu sehingga terlihat seperti dinding yang membatasi luas area taman.

"Lalu, dimana kamar tamunya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kamar tamu berada di belakang enam kamar ini." jawab Joon Myeon.

"Jadi di dalam kamar ini ada dua pintu? Di depan dan di belakang?" tanya Taehyung yang diangguki ketiga asisten itu.

"Kamar tamu itu juga dibatasi taman bermain dengan enam kamar ini." sahut Hyun Woo.

"Taman bermain? Apa rumah ini juga bisa menjadi taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Taehyung jenaka.

"Wow! Rumah ini benar-benar serba guna!" decak Namjoon kagum.

"Jadi, dimana kamarku?" tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya menanyakan letak kamarnya.

" _Aigoo hyung_! Apa dipikiranmu itu hanya ada tidur, tidur, dan tidur?" sembur Taehyung. Yoongi berdecak malas.

"Ini kan rumah kita, jadi lama-lama juga akan terbiasa!" balas Yoongi tak mau banyak berfikir.

"Baiklah, kamar kalian sudah ada nama di depan pintu kalian masing-masing. Dari kiri ke kanan, itu kamar Sehyuk hyung, Joon Myeon hyung, aku lalu, kamar Yoongi, Namjoon, dan paling ujung Taehyung!" jelas Hyun Woo.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati waktuku!" sahut Yoongi tak sabar.

"Dan, juga! Kamar kalian sudah di dekorasi sesuai dengan keinginan kalian semua, perlengkapannya sudah ada di dalam kamar kalian termasuk koper yang tadi kalian bawa." sambung Sehyuk.

"Baiklah! Aku ingin menikmati kamar baruku sekarang. Selamat siang!" pamit Yoongi segera bergegas menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aish, orang itu masih saja tidak berubah!" gumam Namjoon dan Taehyung sebal.

"Em, _hyung_? Kalau begitu kami juga ingin istirahat- _nde_?" ujar Taehyung ramah.

" _Nde_ , jika kalian butuh sesuatu hubungi saja salah satu dari kami, _arraseo_?" balas Joon Myeon. Namjoon dan Taehyung mengangguk bersamaan dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menutupnya dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana dekorasi kamarnya. Persis seperti kamarnya di rumah ayahnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan tiga tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana banyak ornamen kumamon yang tertata rapi diatas meja di dekat ranjangnya yang diletakkan secara vertikal bahkan beberapa ornamen musik hingga beberapa ornamen basket. Juga paduan warna netral, hitam dan putih di sekeliling kamarnya seperti apa yang dia suka.

" _Appa_ melarangku memainkan musik tapi lihatlah, apa yang dia beli untuk memenuhi kamar ini?" gumam Yoongi berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya.

Ada sebuah televisi yang yang diletakkan jauh dihadapan ranjang tidurnya yang berada di tengah menyentuh dinding. Sementara di tengah-tengah ruang kamarnya diisi dua sofa panjang dan satu meja berwarna putih. Disudut kiri televisi ada sebuah pintu yang tak lain adalah kamar mandi. Sedangkan di sudut kanan televisi ada sebuah lemari pakaian berwarna putih yang tingginya menjulang keatas.

Dua pintu kamar Yoongi pun terletak saling berhadapan depan dan belakang yang sengaja di bangun di tengah-tengah jendela masing-masing. Yoongi mendekati lemari pakaiannya dimana ada sebuah koper yang tadi ia bawa di bandara. Yoongi membuka lemari berpintu tinggi itu dan betapa mengejutkannya ia karena lemari itu masih tak terisi banyak pakaian dan hanya tergantung beberapa seragam sekolah dengan secarik sticky note tertempel di depannya. Yoongi meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Besok hari pertamamu, ingat? Jangan bangun kesiangan!_

Yoongi tersenyum miring. Ayahnya ini masih saja mengingat kebiasaan buruk anaknya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Namjoon berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi kamar barunya yang berdinding hitam. Terlebih suasana kamarnya yang seperti suasana kamar lamanya yang berada di rumah ayahnya dulu. Ranjang tidurnya yang terletak 40 derajat berada di pusat ruangan dengan dibawahnya dilapisi sebuah karpet beludru berwarna hitam kelam. Telivisi dan komputer yang saling bersisihan di tengah kamar yang melekat pada dinding kamarnya. Kamar mandi yang berada di samping kiri televisi dan almari pakaian yang berada di samping kanan televisi.

Di samping kiri ranjangnya terdapat sebuah rak berwarna hitam yang diisi dengan berbagai pigura foto keluarganya bahkan kedua temannya, Yoongi dan Taehyung. Di samping kanan ranjang ada dua sofa panjang berwarna hitam dan satu meja. Oh, jangan lupakan berbagai perlatan DJ-nya yang berada di belakang ranjangnya untuk memenuhi kamar barunya itu.

" _Appa_ , memang _daebak_!" pekik Namjoon puas.

Ia beralih berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya dan langsung membukanya, Namjoon memincingkan matanya saat melihat beberapa seragam sekolah yang tergantung apik di dalam lemari serta secarik _sticky note_ yang tertempel di dekat saku seragam itu. Namjoon meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Besok hari pertamamu, jangan kacaukan apapun!_

Namjoon berdecak dan meremat kertas itu dan melemparnya asal. Ia mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli meskipun di otaknya sudah membayangkan bagaimana hari esoknya.

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang di kamar barunya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana dekorasi kamar barunya itu. Sama persis seperti kamar lamanya meskipun ada beberapa yang diubah. Pada umumnya, letak kamar mandi, televisi dan almari setiap kamar adalah sama. Yang membedakan adalah letak posisi ranjang. Ranjang Taehyung diletakkan dengan posisi horizontal yang sejalur dengan letak televisi.

Di belakang ranjangnya terdapat salah satu foto dirinya saat bermodel yang pajang besar-besar serta dihiasi lampu remang. Tak jauh dari ranjangnya, sedikit di samping kanan ranjangnya terdapat dua sofa panjang dan satu meja berwarna hijau. Sementara, di samping kiri ranjangnya terdapat berbagai alat komputer game ayng pastinya akan selalu menemani hari-hari kosongnya.

Taehyung beranjak dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju letak kopernya yang diletakkan di dekat almari pakaian. Awalnya ia hendak membuka kopernya tapi ia urungkan dan lebih ingin membuka bagaimana isi almari berwarna putih itu.

"Ini seragam sekolahnya?" guman Taehyung saat melihat beberapa seragam sekolah yang tergantung apik. Tangannya terukur untuk mengambil sebuah sticky note yang berisi sebuah pesan untuknya.

 _Besok hari pertamamu, bersiaplah untuk menjadi yang paling tampan!_

Taehyung tersenyum.

" _Appa_ membuat peraturan aku tidak boleh tebar pesona! Dan sekarang? Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah, aku memang sudah tampan sejak lahir?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay... apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Doojoon pada anggota dewan siswa yang berjumlah kurang lebih ada sekitar 40 orang berkumpul di ruang studio dewan siswa yang diberi nama Restad Student Council Room atau biasa disingkat dengan ReSCounc Room, bahkan beberapa dewan siswa juga memberi nama selain nama itu seperti RSRC Room, MS Room hingga Hell Room. Er, sebenarnya nama yang terakhir ini adalah nama yang diajukan oleh Jimin saat mereka berunding untuk memberi nama apa pada ruang rapat yang mereka sulap menjadi studio mereka ini. Tapi, tentu saja usul Jimin tidak akan diindahkan oleh mereka semua.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah lengkap, sunbae." seru Hyo Sun Hee, siswi kelas 2-IIC.

"Ah, _ani_! Aku rasa ada yang kurang!" seru Hoseok, siswa kelas 3-IIC yang juga roomate baru Jimin. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat Jungkook dan Jimin, Doojoon- _ssi_?" sambung Hoseok membuat semua orang berdecak malas.

"Aigoo, anak itu lagi!" Doojoon memijat kedua pelipisnya lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan perusuh itu dari dewan siswa saja? Masih ada orang yang lebih pantas dari pada mereka berdua!" sembur Kim Soo Yoo, siswi kelas 3-IR. Kelas yang terkenal sombong dan angkuh.

" _Nde_ , untuk apa mereka masih menjadi anggota dewan siswa jika tidak pernah ikut berkumpul dan berpartisipasi dalam setiap kegiatan sekolah?" lanjut Shin Hyeon Seok, teman sekelas Soo Yoo.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua ada benarnya, _sunbae_. Kenapa sekolah menunjuk mereka secara langsung? Sementara kita semua saja masuk menjadi anggota dewan siswa melalui pemilihan umum!" kini giliran Kim Hanbin, siswa kelas 2-IIR yang mendukung pernyataan Soo Yoo dan Hyeon Seok.

"Aku perlu meralat ucapanmu, Kim Hanbin- _ssi_! Bahwa tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ditunjuk oleh sekolah secara langsung. Bahkan, ketua dewan kita saja ditunjuk secara khusus oleh sekolah. Maaf, Doojoon- _ssi_ jika aku lancang!" seru Seokjin tidak terima.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Hanbin- _ssi_ itu juga ada benarnya Seokjin- _ssi_!" sahut Shin Jin Ho, siswa kelas 3-IC. "Seorang dewan siswa di RC, bukanlah seorang perusuh. Kita berhak mengajukan pengunduran diri untuk mereka jika mereka memang tidak mau berpartisipasi aktif. Bukankah begitu Doojoon- _ssi_?" tanya Jinho dengan senyum tampannya yang menyebalkan membuat Doojoon hanya diam berfikir. "Lagi pula aku tahu kenapa kau mengatakan itu Seokjin- _ssi_ , karena kau juga ditunjuk oleh sekolah kan? Maka dari itu kau mendukung mereka," Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak mendukung siapapun Jinho- _ssi_! Dan seharusnya kau malu mengatakan itu padaku, karena kau tahu bukan bagaimana terhormatnya ditunjuk langsung oleh pihak sekolah, dibandingkan mengajukan dirimu sendiri? Karena, mengingat tidak banyak siswa yang bisa mendapatkan kehormatan itu. Apa perlu aku beritahu siapa saja siswa itu? Aku rasa itu tidak perlu karena kau pasti tahu dengan jelas!" tanya Seokjin menyeringai yang membuat Jinho berdecak sebal. Sementara, beberapa siswa disana ada yang tersenyum karena ucapan telak Seokjin namun ada yang kesal dengan diamnya Jinho.

"Aish, sudahlah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" lerai Choi Young Jae, siswa kelas 2-IIIR "Tunggu saja mereka berdua _sunbae,_ mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka juga datang."

Studio itu kembali diselimuti keheningan hingga hampir sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, pintu ruang mereka berkumpul itu terbuka dan muncullah satu siswa tinggi berbadan kekar bersama dua siswa yang berjalan dengan malasnya dan seketika saja mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama mereka, Minho- _ssi_?" tanya Doojoon pada teman sekelasnya, Choi Minho.

"Aku melihat Jungkook baru saja keluar ke kamar barunya dan Jimin? Dia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya!" jawab Minho tegas.

"Kau ada kelas sore?" tanya Hoseok menatap Jimin yang tengah mengulum bibir tidak sopan. Dan, tentu saja beberapa siswa disana sedikit terkejut saat Minho mengatakan bahwa Jimin baru keluar dari kelasnya karena di RC kelas sore hanya diadakan untuk kelas khusus.

" _Sunbae_ tahu kan? Satu-satunya di kelasku yang mengikuti organisasi ini hanya aku? Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlambat karena aku juga memiliki kelas sore!" balas Jimin tajam.

" _Mianhae_ , Jimin- _ssi_ kami telah salah sangka padamu! Dan, kau Jungkook- _ssi_ kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Doojoon melembut. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , aku terpaksa terlambat karena aku harus membantu Yugyeom!" jawab Jungkook tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir temanmu lebih penting dibandingkan rapat ini?" tanya Soo Yoo. Jungkook seketika menatapanya dan tersenyum miring.

"Jika aku mengatakan ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan _sunbae-nim_?" tantang Jungkook yang membuat Soo Yoo kesal seketika.

"Doojoon- _ssi_! Kau bisa memulai rapat ini sekrang juga." ujar Minho, ia melangkah duduk di samping Seokjin sementara Jimin dan Jungkook berdiri menyandar tembok studio dengan tangan mereka yang berada di depan dada.

"Besok adalah upacara penyambutan anak dari pemilik yayasan. Mereka akan belajar bersama kita, dan tinggal bersama kita. Aku akan membagi tugas apa yang kiranya harus kalian lakukan!" ujar Doojoon, ia mulai membacakan tugas anggotanya masing-masing yang sudah ia tentukan apa yang harus dilakukan dalam upacara penyambutan itu. "Upacara penyambutan dilakukan di gymnasium besok pagi pukul 9am. Dan, aku harap malam ini semua segala persiapan harus sudah selesai, paham? Selain itu, tugas terakhir untuk Seokjin- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_ , dan Jungkook- _ssi_ kalian perwakilan dari kelas 1, 2, dan 3 untuk menemani mereka berkeliling sekolah, _arra_?" ucap Doojoon setelah banyak mengatakan setiap tugas yang harus dilakukan anggotanya. Seokjin mengangguk, Jimin berdecak, dan Jungkook menghela nafas. "Dan, ingat untuk kalian berdua!" tunjuk Doojoon pada Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian. "Aku ingin mengingatkan kalian jika hukuman kalian masih berlangsung. Jadi, jika kau mencoba untuk mencari masalah esok hari—jangan harap kalian bisa mendapat hukuman yang lebih ringan! Mengerti?!" tegas Doojoon yang mau tidak mau diangguki oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Keparat kecil! Buka pintunya bodoh!" seru Jimin menggedor pintu kamarnya setelah kembali dari rapat yang menurutnya sama sekali membuang waktunya itu.

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin yang satu-satunya dewan siswa yang diberi tugas hanya menemani calon siswa baru maka mereka lebih memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuh mereka di kamar barunya dan tidak ikut serta dalam menyiapkan acara upacara penyambutan besok. Itulah sebabnya, ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju kamar baru mereka dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan Jimin di luar kamar.

"Jeon Jungkook! Seokjin _sunbae_! Aish!" Jimin menendang pintu kamarnya dan seketika ia meringis keras. Sial, hari ini ia benar-benar sial. "Jeon Jungkook! Jika kau tidak membuka pintunya, kubunuh kau!"

"Yak, Park Jimin aku membuka pintunya atau tidak pun kau akan tetap membunuhku kan?" balas Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya. Jimin mengacak surainya kasar. Ia bisa botak jika harus berbaur dengan bocah itu, ia harus mencari akal. Seolah seperti ada bohlam kecil yang muncul dari otaknya, Jimin mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah, Doojoon _sunbae_! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jimin, suaranya dibuat seramah mungkin. "Kenapa kau berbicara bisik-bisik _sunbae_? Ah, kau ingin bertemu Jungkook? Jungkook- _ssi_ ada di dalam!" lanjut Jimin yang bergerak mengetuk pintu. "Jungkook- _ssi_ , buka pintunya Doojoon _sunbae_ mencarimu!" seru Jimin.

Awalnya pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, namun saat Jimin kembali mengetukkan pintu itu lagi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin segera mendorong pintu itu dan tak sengaja sampai mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga keduanya bertubrukan di lantai kamar mereka.

"Yak, kau membohongiku Park Jimin!" seru Jungkook yang berada di bawah Jimin. Jimin menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh dan mudah dikelabuhi!"

 _TUK!_

Jungkook memukul kepala Jimin dengan keras hingga Jimin meringis karenanya.

"Kau~berani-beraninya memukulku bocah setan!" seru Jimin yang mencoba untuk membalas Jungkook. Namun, Jungkook dengan sigap menahan tangan kecil Jimin agar tidak kembali menganiaya dirinya.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau yang tahu diri, kau itu yang seperti bocah sudah pendek, bantet, bulat, bodoh pula!"

 _TAK!_

Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook tak kalah keras membuat Jungkook seketika membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap tajam Jimin.

"Yak! Park Jimin!" seru Jungkook seraya menggigit pergelangan tangan kanan Jimin.

"Aaaaaaaa, Jungkook kau~"

 _DUG!_

"Uh~" Jungkook melepas gigitannya saat Jimin dengan sengaja menendang bagian selatan Jungkook yang berada di bawah lututnya. Jungkook menatap horor Jimin sementara Jimin tertawa puas.

"Mati kau~~" ejek Jimin pada Jungkook yang sedang menahan sakit pada bagian selatannya.

"Park Brengsek Jim—"

 _BYUUUUR_

Jimin dan Jungkook gelagapan. Kedua pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari posisi mereka dan menatap Seokjin yang dengan tidak prikemanusiaannya menyiram air dengan ember ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

" _Sunbae_ , apa kau gila?" tanya Jimin.

 _TUK!_

Dan, Seokjin melayangkan pukulan di kepala Jimin.

"Ya ampun, kepalaku sudah dilecehkan dua kali!" seru Jimin mengelus kepalanya sayang sementara Jungkook? Dia masih asik dengan dunianya untuk menenangkan si kecil Jeon yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Jika kalian ingin bercinta jangan disini!" sahut Seokjin. Jimin dan Jungkook membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Kau bercanda, _sunbae_?" ujar Jungkook seraya sesekali masih meringis. Jimin meliriknya sekilas.

"Kenapa, Kook? Kau ingin merasakan lebih?" tanya Jimin yang masih ingin gencar untuk menjahili Jungkook, pemuda Jeon itu mendesis sebal.

"Cepat! Bereskan semua ini! Jika aku melihat kalian berdua ribut lagi? Akan aku pastikan hidup kalian berdua di kamar ini, tidaklah semudah yang kalian bayangkan, mengerti?" seru Seokjin berkacak pinggang dan berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali _sunbae-sunbae_ yang butuh belaian?" gumam Jimin seraya menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang.

"Hm, aku rasa mereka membutuhkan belaianmu, Park! Terutama Doojoon _sunbae_!" Jungkook terkekeh dan Jimin kembali memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Setan keparat!" umpat Jimin sebal yang justru hanya dikekehi oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga mobil mewah hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung utama RC. Dengan sigap asisten pribadi mereka masing-masing membukakan pintu bagi tuan mudanya dan segera bergegas memasuki _lobby_ gedung utama. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan dengan cool-nya memasuki _lobby_ hingga terhenti tepat di depan para guru yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , Kim Namjoon- _ssi_ , dan Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami semua bisa menyambut kalian menjadi bagian baru dari RC!" sambut kepala sekolah RC, Bang Si Hyuk.

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling gedung utama.

 _Ini sekolah atau Taman rekreasi?_ batin Namjoon.

 _Daebak, bagaimana bisa para appa memikirkan untuk membuat sekolah semacam ini?_ batin Taehyung.

 _Sekolah ini terlihat sangat membosankan!_ batin Yoongi.

"Perkenalkan, saya Bang _ssaem_ selaku kepala sekolah di sekolah ini serta beberapa guru dan staf yang mengampu beberapa pelajaran disini. Dan, juga mereka adalah para dewan siswa yang akan mengantar kalian semua menuju upacara penyambutan!" Bang _ssaem_ menunjuk Doojoon dan kawan-kawan yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung hanya menatap mereka sekilas.

"Baiklah, mari! Kalian semua saya antar ke gymnasium untuk mengikuti upacara penyambutan!" ajak Doojoon terlihat berwibawa.

Yoongi berjalan mendahului tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun diikuti Namjoon yang hanya tersenyum sekilas dan Taehyung yang berjalan menyusul kedua kakaknya dengan satu tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Sementara, Doojoon? Ia merasa ditampar dengan keras karena perilaku sombong dari sang pemilik sekolah.

 _Persetan dengan peraturan itu! Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini._

Ketiganya berjalan melewati koridor lantai santai dan hendak menuju ke gedung kedua. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang mengintai mereka dari lantai atas. Lebih tepatnya bukan banyak tapi smeua pasang mata. Mereka hanya bergumam kagum dalam hati dan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris karena melihat bagaimana pesona ketiga siswa baru itu masing-masing.

Di lain sisi, Jimin yang berada di kelasnya sedikit melirik ketiga siswa baru itu. Kemudian ia berdecak.

"Sombong!" gumamnya.

"Hey, Park! Kau tidak ke gymnasium?" tanya Han Sang Hyuk, teman sekelas Jimin yang jarang sekali menggunakan bahasa formal kepada teman sekelasnya. Hyuk yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan beralih duduk di samping bangku Jimin yang kebetulan kosong.

"Malas!" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berbagi sekolah dengan mereka!" ujar Hyuk seraya memakan gingseng merah yang ia bawa dari kamarnya. "Mereka itu sudah kaya, tampan, pintar pula. Lengkap sudah hidup mereka!"

"Ck! Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mau berbaur dengan kita!" kini suara Yook Sungjae yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Jimin dan ikut menimbrung apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bayangkan saja, saat tadi mereka datang, mereka melewati Bang _ssaem_ dan Doojoon begitu saja, man~" lanjut Sungjae. "Seharusnya kau bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi orang yang ditakuti di RC!"

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. Sungjae mengangguk antusias.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita siap-siap untuk jam olahraga sekarang!" ajak Hyuk yang sudah bosan dengan acara _'mari menggosipi siswa baru'_

"Hah, aku benci jam olahraga!" dengus Jimin.

"Kau benci karena bertemu dengan Jungkook kan? Entah kenapa aku berharap kalian benar-benar berteman," sahut Hyuk seraya merangkul Jimin. Jimin berdecak lebih keras.

"Oh, _nde_! Aku juga tidak sabar melihat mereka berdua akur dan akhirnya Jimin- _ssi_ menggunakan _hotpants_ dan _high heels_ untuk lari keliling lapangan panahan!" lanjut Sungjae yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Jimin.

"Jangan mengingatkanku bodoh! Aku tak kan sudi berteman dengannya!"

"Wow-wow-wow, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Park! Seperti apa yang Seokjin _sunbae_ bilang, kau tidak tahu seperti apa masa depanmu~" goda Hyuk yang membuat Jimin menahan nafasnya.

"Keparat kecil!" umpat Jimin dan berjalan mendahului kedua teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

Upacara penyambutan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Semuanya lancar dan tidak ada satu masalah pun saat upacara itu berlangsung. Hingga sang ketua dewan siswa, Yoon Doojoon harus kembali merasa cemas karena tidak adanya anggota dewan siswa yang ia beri mandat untuk menemani ketiga siswa baru berkeliling sekolah.

"Seokjin- _ssi_!" panggil Doojoon menghampiri Seokjin yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Seokjin menoleh dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Doojoon tepat berada di hadapannya. "Dimana Jimin dan Jungkook?" tanya Doojoon. Seokjin mendengus.

"Aku benci mengenal mereka, aku benci berbagi kamar dengan mereka dan aku benci harus berbagi tugas dengan mereka. Kau tahu, mereka sekarang sedang bertanding futsal di lapangan futsal! Kenapa siswa baru itu masuk bersamaan dengan kedua bocah itu ada jadwal olahraga bersama? Kau tahu kan, betapa kacaunya mereka?" sembur Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menemani mereka," pinta Doojoon.

"Apa kau bilang Doojoon- _ssi_? Aku lebih baik ikut membersihkan sampah-sampah ini dibandingkan menemani mereka seorang diri!"

"Ayolah, Seokjin- _ssi_ ~kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya—"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kerepotan Doojoon- _ssi_!" ujar Seokjin ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju ketiga pemuda yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan wali kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, tapi—aku rasa kalian juga harus berkeliling sekolah ini sebentar sekaligus mencari letak kamar dan kelas kalian!" ujar Seokjin ramah yang membuat ketiga atensi pemuda itu beralih padanya.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Kim Seokjin yang juga dewan siswa yang ditunjuk langsung oleh pihak sekolah, Dia siswa kelas 3-IIIC!" Lee _ssaem_ , wali kelas 3-IR memperkenalkan Seokjin pada mereka. Seokjin hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami sangat mengharapkan kalian betah di sekolah ini dan mendapat prestasi yang memuaskan." ujar Lee _ssaem_ sebelum pergi bersama dua wali kelas lain meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu.

Dalam hati Seokjin merutuki nama Jimin dan Jungkook yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkannya di situasi yang super canggung ini. Seokjin mencoba untuk tenang meskipun wajahnya semakin memerah karena ditatap oleh ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Betapa panas dan merah wajahnya yang ditatap dengan tatapan mata yang oh, bahkan Seokjin tidak mampu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana tatapan dari ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Apa bisa dia sebut ini sebagai keberuntungan? Tidak, menurutnya ini adalah kesialan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jadi, apa yang pertama ingin kalian lihat? Yoongi- _ssi_ , Namjoon- _ssi_ , dan Taehyung- _ssi_?" tanya Seokjin.

"Apa di sekolah ini harus berbicara dengan bahasa formal?" tanya Namjoon. Keempatnya sudah mulai keluar dari gymnasium mengabaikan semua tatapan mata yang tengah membereskan gymnasium yang terarah pada keempatnya.

"Kalian harus menghormati orang lain terutama guru dan kakak kelas kalian!" jawab Seokjin yang berjalan beriringan dengan Namjoon. Sedangkan, Yoongi dan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Walaupun kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil? Apakah tetap harus berbicara formal?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berbicaralah non-formal jika kalian sedang berada di dalam kamar." jawab Seokjin.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati lapangan futsal dimana kelas Jimin dan Jungkook berada. Kedua mata Seokjin dengan tajamnya menatap ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang adu tanding bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

 _Keparat kecil! Tunggu pembalasanku bocah!_

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Seokjin saat keempatnya berhenti di tepi lapangan futsal.

" _Ani_! Ini lapangan futsal," entah apa yang dipikirkan Seokjin sehingga ia mengucapkan kalimat gamang yang tidak penting.

"Apa disana ada musuhmu?" tanya Taehyung. Seokjin seketika langsung menatapnya.

"Panggil aku _sunbae_! Kau anak kelas dua kan?" tanya Seokjin tajam. Taehyung mendesis.

" _Nde, sunbae-nim_!" balas Taehyung dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Wow! Pemainan mereka sedikit kasar!" komentar Namjoon saat atensinya teralih pada Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang berseteru bola di tengah lapangan futsal membuat Taehyung, Yoongi dan Seokjin ikut memperhatikan kedua siswa yang selalu menjadi rival itu.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jungkook yang hendak mendorong Jimin yang sedang menguasai bola. Awalnya, Jimin masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya namun seketika Jungkook beralih sedikit mencekeram bahu Jimin yang membuat Jimin seketika menatap Jungkook sebal. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin segera berlari mengejar bola yang sekarang berada di kaki Jungkook. Jimin berlari lewat samping kanan Jungkook dan langsung menahan bola yang membuat Jungkook seketika tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur.

Jungkook menatap Jimin kesal bukan main. Ia segera beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali hendak merebut bola yang berada di kaki Jimin. Namun, Jimin segera menendang bola itu tepatnya bukan kearah gawang tapi—

 _DUG!_

" _O-omo_! Mati kau!" Jimin seketika mengatup mulutnya saat ternyata tendangannya mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Habislah kau Park!" desis Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Jimin. Jimin meneguk ludahnya gusar. Ia tidak akan berakhir dengan baik kali ini.

 _Huft, sekali perusuh tetaplah perusuh. Bahkan, bisa-bisanya kau membuat masalah pada anak baru, Park! Nikmati waktu terakhirmu di RC._

 **TBC**

Annyeong reader-deul...

Ini sudah di update aku harap enggak mengecewakan ya.

(-) Aku mau tanya nih, ff ini kepanjangan ya? Suasananya garing kah? Atau gak nyambung? Aku takut justru reader sekalian merasa ff ini monoton. Jadi, setiap ada saran atau masukan sangat saya harapkan.

(-) Juga, terima kasih sebelumnya yang udah kasih saran dan mencoba memperbaiki tulisanku. Aku memang punya banyak kebiasaan pas nulis cerita gini, dan setiap nada ucapan kaya imbuhan tanda baca kalau aku sendiri tergantung pengucapan dari kalimat itu sendiri.

(-) Tapi, aku seneng sama respon kalian sebelumnya soal ff ini. Terima Kasih banyak. Dan, kalau misalnya ff ini membosankan karena kepanjangan atau gak nyambung, akan aku usahakan untuk mempersingkatnya tapi kalau reader sekalian inginnya kaya gini aku it's okay aja.

(-) Oya, sebelumnya kemarin banyak yg ngira kalau Jimin bakal se-roomate sama Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung ya? Hehe, awalnya sih gitu tapi setelah aku fikir2 kok kasihan Jungkook sama Seokjin ntar keenakan Jimin dong ya? Hehe...

(-) Ada yang mau request untuk idol lain dimasukin ke ff ini? Atau pengen ada hal lain? Aku menerima setiap masukan dari kalian. Terima Kasih reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia review, fav, dan follow ff ini, terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4 : Target

**_Previously ..._**

 _DUG!_

 _"O-omo! Mati kau!" Jimin seketika mengatup mulutnya saat ternyata tendangannya mengenai kepala seseorang._

 _"Habislah kau Park!" desis Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Jimin. Jimin meneguk ludahnya gusar. Ia tidak akan berakhir dengan baik kali ini._

 _Huft, sekali perusuh tetaplah perusuh. Bahkan, bisa-bisanya kau membuat masalah pada anak baru, Park! Nikmati waktu terakhirmu di RC._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi memegang sebelah kepalanya yang terkena bola yang tanpa sengaja di lempar oleh Jimin. Ia menggeram rendah persis seperti anjing yang diganggu tidurnya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Jimin yang seketika langsung menciut saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin seraya membawa bola yang baru saja menodai kepalanya.

Yoongi melempar bola itu kearah Jimin namun menggelinding tepat di samping Jungkook yang memang berdiri di depan Jimin. Jimin bergerak mendekati Jungkook dan bersembunyi di balik punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan, Jimin juga memilin ujung kaos olahraga yang Jungkook kenakan. Jungkook mendorong kepala Jimin yang semakin dekat dengan pinggangnya dengan kasar. Namun, bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak mempertahankan posisinya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau 'kan yang melempar bola ini?!" suara datar Yoongi bagai menggema di gendang telinga Jimin.

Jimin yang merasa kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Bahkan, ia lebih memilih untuk membuat masalah di depan Doojoon dibandingkan siswa baru berwajah datar itu. Jungkook bergeser dan melepas tangan Jimin dari bajunya secara paksa membuat Jimin seketika tersungkur, jatuh tepat di kaki Yoongi. _Ah_ , entah kenapa Jimin ingin menangis sekarang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal menjadi anak nakal.

"Aku tanya padamu! Apa kau tuli?!" bentak Yoongi. Jimin perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Siapapun tolong Jimin sekarang. Dan—siapa yang akan menolongnya? Bahkan Jimin dapat melihat banyak pasang mata yang mengumpati dirinya termasuk dua anak baru sisanya yang masih berdiri di dekat Seokjin, menyeringai kearah pemuda Park itu. _Oh tidak_! Ia pasti akan menjadi siswa dengan agenda terburuk di sekolahnya.

"Bisa kau tidak bermonolog di dalam hatimu?! Kau pikir aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan jika kau membatin, bodoh?!" lanjut Yoongi tak kalah pedas. Setidaknya Jimin masih bersyukur, ketua dewan siswa tidak dipegang oleh orang sepertinya, jika tidak? Bisa-bisa ia mati di dalam gulungan tisu kamar mandi, konyol!

" _Nd-nde mi-mian sunbae-nim_!" lirih Jimin menunduk. Tunggu, dimana naluringya yang selalu memberontak? Tidak, ini tidak benar! Jika ia lemah seperti ini, _image_ -nya sebagai _'siswa teladan'_ di sekolahnya akan tercoreng. _Yap_ , Jimin harus melawan meskipun itu adalah _anak si pemilik sekolah._

" _Nde_ , aku yang melemparnya!" ulang Jimin lebih tegas dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan berani. "Mana aku tahu jika kau ada disana?! Jadi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Sudah tahu ini lapangan, kenapa kau dekat-dekat jika tidak ingin terkena bola?! Dan sekarang—kau menyalahkan aku lagi!"

Park Jimin! Jika kau ingin melawan bisa kau gunakan kata-kata yang lebih manusiawi? Kau tidak tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi detik berikutnya? Dan sudah pasti dapat ditebak bagaimana ekspresi semua siswa yang kini menatap Jimin horor. Termasuk Jungkook yang masih bediri di belakangnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan tingkat keberanian Jimin yang luar biasa. Sementara Yoongi, menatap Jimin tertarik. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menjawab bentakkannya dengan bentakkan.

"Kau bilang apa?!" dan sekali lagi Jimin merutuki segala sikap percaya dirinya yang selalu berakhir mendapat masalah. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri hanya karena suara dingin nan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh siswa baru itu padanya. Jimin menelan salivanya gusar. Ia berharap setelah ini ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan setelahnya Jimin akan menghilang jauh dari Korea Selatan. Ia sudah tidak memiliki muka saat ini.

"Kenapa hanya diam!"

"Bisa kah kau sabar sedikit?! Aku sedang merancang kata-kata pedas untuk melawanmu!" sarkas Jimin dengan ekspresi mimik seperti sedang berfikir yang entah kenapa dimata Yoongi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan, tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat bibir Jimin yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf dan semua urusan selesai!"

"Tidak akan!" balas Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam meskipun gagal. "Itu akan melukai harga diriku!" dan ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi bertemu dengan sosok unik seperti Jimin yang sangat jujur bahkan dengan orang asing, membuat Yoongi semakin tertarik pada pemuda manis itu.

"Jika kau tidak minta maaf aku akan memaksa!" ancam Yoongi datar. Jimin menatapnya jijik.

"Kau mau mengadukkanku pada ayahmu? Komite sekolah? Guru? Atau dewan siswa? Adukan saja! Aku sudah biasa dihukum—bahkan, aku sedang menjalani hukuman sekarang ini! Mentang-mentang kau anak pemilik sekolah, kau pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya?! Mungkin, semua siswa disini akan langsung menurutimu—tapi tidak denganku! Kau tahu? Aku ini anak nakal dan bandel!" balas Jimin yang lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi tersenyum tampan membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung yang melihat gelagat Yoongi yang tak biasa hanya bisa mengeryit bingung. Nampaknya, ada yang aneh dengan _hyung_ meraka ini.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu!"

" _Mwo_?!" bukan Jimin yang memekik melainkan Jungkook dan Seokjin bersamaan, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang terlihat dingin dan sadis itu langsung memaafkan Jimin bahkan tanpa mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Jimin sekalipun.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada siapapun—termasuk ayahku!" lanjut Yoongi masih tersenyum menatap Jimin. "Tapi—bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan jika biasanya siswa baru yang mendapat _bullying_ dari siswa lama. Maka kami sebaliknya—siswa lama yang akan mendapat _bullying_ dari siswa baru. Bukankah terdengar menyenangkan?" seringai Yoongi yang membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri. Yoongi menarik nafas dan melangkah maju mendekati Jimin, meniadakan jarak antara keduanya. "Dau kau—" Yoongi melirik kearah _pen name_ yang tertulis kecil di baju olahraga Jimin "—JM-Park, bersiaplah untuk menjadi target pertama kami! _Arraseo_?" Yoongi menepuk pelan kepala Jimin sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan Taehyung.

" _Kajja_ ~ kita pergi!" ajak Yoongi berjalan mendahului mereka. Taehyung tersenyum puas dan berjalan mengekori Yoongi dan Namjoon yang tersenyum miring menyusul kedua teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap kepergina ketiga siswa baru itu.

 _"_ _Lihat saja, kau yang akan menyesal berurusan denganku—tuan datar!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _BRAK!_

Seluruh siswa yang berada di studio dewan siswa berjengit kaget saat Doojoon menggebrak meja tanda bahwa kesabarannya sudah habis kali ini. Kedua mata tajam Doojoon menatap kearah kedua _hoobae_ -nya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa tidak bisa satu hari saja kalian tidak membuat masalah?!" seru Doojoon membuat hawa studio itu terasa mencekam dan dingin. Doojoon memijat pelipisnya pening. Ia menarik nafas dan kemudian menatap seluruh anggota dewan siswa yang kini ikut menunduk dan terkena imbas akibat amukannya. "Kalian semua keluarlah—aku ingin bicara dengan perusuh ini!" titah Doojoon dengan suara dinginnya yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh seluruh anggota dewan siswa untuk meninggalkan Doojoon bersama Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih menunduk takut.

Doojoon mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kesayangannya dan menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian agar merasa jera?" gumam Doojoon buntu. " _Yak_ , Park Jimin—bisa-bisanya kau membuat masalah pada anak baru itu, apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir padamu!"

"Tapi _sunbae_ —itu sepenuhnya bukan salahku!" Jimin akhirnya membela diri. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika siswa baru itu berada di pinggir lapangan!" Doojoon menghela nafas dan kini beralih menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian.

"Dan kalian berdua—bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan tanggung jawab kalian begitu saja? Memalukan!"

"Maafkan kami _sunbaenim_!" sesal Jungkook. Doojoon mendecih.

"Berikan aku alasan agar aku meringankan hukuman kalian!" pinta Doojoon. Jungkook berfikir sejenak sementara Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Aku tidak akan memberi alasan karena aku melakukan apa yang aku suka tanpa alasan. Dan juga—aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku akan menerima hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan padaku!" balas Jimin tegas. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin takjub begitu pula dengan Doojoon.

"Aku sekarang tahu kenapa pihak sekolah masih ingin mempertahankanmu!" sarkas Doojoon yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Jimin. "Apa kau tidak bosan dihukum?"

"Aku lebih bosan dengan peraturan di sekolah ini!" jawab Jimin jujur. "Aku bukan robot yang hanya belajar selama 13 jam dan sisanya hanya digunakan untuk tidur dan makan. Aku tidak mau menyesal saat tua nanti karena tidak menikmati masa mudaku!" lanjut Jimin yang membuat Jungkook entah kenapa tersenyum dengan penuturan datar yang baru saja Jimin lontarkan. Sementara, Doojoon menatap Jimin tertarik saat Jimin dengan berani membalas menatapnya. Doojoon tersenyum kecil, jujur saja sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak membenci Jimin—justru sebaliknya, Doojoon sedikit kagum dengan Jimin yang selalu berfikir realistis, apa adanya, dan jujur.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya hukuman baru untuk kalian berdua!" balas Doojoon akhirnya. Jimin dan Jungkook menatap Doojoon dengan tatapan menunggu. "Selain membersihkan kolam renang kalian juga harus membantu bibi Kim untuk mengurus aula makan, membantunya setiap jam sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Mengerti?"

" _Wah_ , itu cukup keterlaluan, _sunbaenim_!" sarkas Jungkook tak menyangka. Doojoon tersenyum puas.

"Kau ingin aku menambah hukuman lagi?"

" _Aniyo_!" jawab Jungkook cepat. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk membantu bibi Kim nanti malam. _Arraseo_?" Jungkook mengangguk dan Jimin hanya menatap Doojoon sekilas sebelum berbalik badan dan keluar dari ruang studio dewan siswa.

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya setelah keluar dari studio dewan siswa. Jimin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, mengabaikan sayup-sayup langkah kaki yang berada dibelakang tak jauh darinya.

"Jimin _hyung_!" Jimin menghela nafas kasar saat seseorang menahan tangannya dan dengan terpaksa ia berbalik badan dan menatap si pelaku pemanggil nama.

" _hyung_? Aku bukan _hyung_ -mu dan harus berapa kali harus aku ingatkan Jeon Jungkook? Aku adalah seniormu, bodoh!" balas Jimin yang justru membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

" _Arra-arra_. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu—soal pertandingan tadi, belum ada yang menang diantara kita jadi bukankah kita harus melanjutkannya?" tawar Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah—tapi bukan futsal. Siswa baru itu sudah membuat _mood_ -ku menjadi buruk!" Jimin berfikir sejenak kemudian menatap Jungkook menantang. "Memanah. Bagaimana dengan memanah?" Jungkook seketika membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa dia bilang memanah? Dan Jungkook sebenarnya cukup buruk dengan olahraga satu itu. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang merupakan salah satu hobinya.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu!"

" _Okay_ , kita bisa mulai minggu depan! Apa yang harus kita taruhkan kali ini?" tanya Jimin. Keduanya diam sejenak hingga satu senyum simpul muncul di bibir tebal Jimin. "Jika aku menang kau harus memanggilku ' _sunbae_ ' dan bersikap sopan padaku. Tapi, jika kau menang—kau bisa meminta apapun padaku!"

" _Call_!" setuju Jungkook cepat. "Kali ini aku akan menang darimu Park Jimin!"

" _Hm_ , lihat saja nanti!" gumam Jimin menyeringai bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _MWO_?!" pekik Seokjin kedua matanya membulat tak percaya dan menatap Jungkook horor. "Kau gila?" serunya

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi _hyung_?" balas Jungkook cemas seraya mengigit jarinya. "Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana mahirnya Park Jimin dalam memanah?" lanjut Jungkook.

"Tahu begitu, kenapa kau menerima tantangannya?" tanya Hoseok menatap Jungkook tak habis pikir. Ketiganya saat ini sedang berada di kamar mereka dan duduk di ranjang Jungkook.

"Bagaimana lagi _hyung_. Aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi Jimin _hyung_ kita yang dulu!" sahut Jungkook.

"Tapi, jika Jimin menang. Kau tidak akan bisa dekat lagi dengannya meskipun kita sudah satu kamar dengan Jimin!" balas Seokjin yang seketika setelah itu hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kapan, kau dan Jimin bertanding?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Minggu depan!" jawab Jungkook cepat. Hoseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah kau butuh guru?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Bagaimana pun juga kau harus menang dari Jimin."

"Lalu?" tanya Jungkook masih tak paham. Hoseok berdecak.

"Yook Sungjae!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Yook Sungjae?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Ah_ , aku mengerti!" sahut Seokjin sebelum Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Bukankah Yook Sungjae juga mahir memanah? Aku dengar, dia juga sering memenangkan segala olimpiade memanah!"

"Tapi, bukankah Yook Sungjae adalah teman sekelas Jimin?" tanya Jungkook, Hoseok dan Seokjin mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa aku meminta bantuan padanya untuk mengajariku? Dia pasti menolak, _hyung_!" Hoseok dan Seokjin menyeringai.

"Kau tenang saja, serahkan saja pada kami!" balas Hoseok yang masih membuat Jungkook tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan direncanakan oleh kedua _roomate_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-ssi!" panggil seseorang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang menyapanya.

" _Oh_ , _annyeongasseo_ Jongin _sunbae_!" sapa Jimin datar dan membungkukkan badannya pada salah seorang senior yang menyapanya di perpustakaan sore ini. Kim Jongin, seniornya di kelas 3-IIC menarik kursi baca di samping Jimin.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Jongin basa-basi, Jimin menggeleng. "Oya, apa kau sudah tidak ikut club dance? Aku jarang melihatmu!" tanya Jongin. Jimin mengulas senyum.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , akhir-akhir ini kelasku selalu mendapat kelas sore. Aku tidak ada waktu luang untuk datang!"

"Setidaknya mampirlah sebentar, banyak para junior yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa mereka ingin bertemu denganku, _sunbae_?" Jongin terkekeh dan menatap Jimin antusias.

"Mereka terkesan dengan penampilanmu saat kompetisi tahunan kemarin. Mereka ingin belajar pada _sunbae_ -nya ini!" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

" _Aigoo sunbaenim_. Aku mau saja datang, tapi kau tahu bukan jadwalku sudah dipadatkan oleh Doojoon _sunbae_!" Jongin lagi-lagi tekekeh.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa datang? Padahal kami mengadakan festival Night Dance pekan depan!" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Festival Night Dance?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Datanglah, kau akan menjadi tamu istimewa nanti. Lagi pula senakal-nakalnya dirimu, kau tetaplah dewan siswa yang disegani!" Jimin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, akan ku pertimbangkan _sunbaenim_!" Jongin mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku keluar dulu- _nde_? Sampai jumpa, Jimin-ssi!" pamit Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri.

Sepergian Jongin, Jimin menompang dagunya diatas meja baca perpustakaan. Mengabaikan buku yang sempat ia baca sebelum kedatangan Jongin tadi. Jimin menarik nafas, sebelum tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan meraih secarik kertas yang dikirim oleh seseorang selama setahun ini. Tepatnya sejak ia duduk di kelas dua. Kertas yang berisi tulisan konyol — _menurutnya_ — yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya dan selalu rutin meletakkannya di loker pribadinya selama tiga kali seminggu. Itu saja Jimin masih bersyukur si pengirim tidak mengirimnya setiap hari. Jimin membuka kertas itu dan membacanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Aku tahu kau mengalami hari sulit. Tapi, tetaplah semangat, okay..._

 _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu di belakangmu!_

 _Fighting!_

Jimin tersenyum kecil, dirobeknya kertas tanpa asal usul itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Jimin beranjak dari duduknya seraya membawa buku yang akan ia pinjam. Dan, tanpa ia sadari—segala gerak-geriknya sedari tadi telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang ternyata sudah mematainya sejak Jimin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Seseorang itu menatap punggung Jimin yang keluar dari perpustakaan dengan wajah sendu apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana Jimin merobek kertas yang tadi sempat Jimin baca untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyerah Park Jimin!"_ tekadnya sebelum ikut keluar dari perpustakaan sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kamar kalian bertiga!" ujar wakil dewan siswa, Jung Jinyoung—yang kini tengah mengantar Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung ke kamar kosong yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan seluruh anggota dewan siswa tinggal. Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung baru sore harinya memasuki kamar mereka setelah bertemu dan sedikit membahas tentang sistem pembelajaran di RC dengan beberapa guru yang mengajar. "Dan, ini jadwal kalian bertiga!" lanjut Jinyoung menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas kepada masing-masing anak pemilik sekolah itu. Ketiganya pun menerima tanpa banyak bicara.

" _Oh ya_ , aku lupa— _ngomong-ngomong_ kami belum tahu tentang kelas baru kita nanti!" tanya Namjoon memberitahu. Jinyoung pun mengangguk paham dan untung saja, kepala sekolah RC sempat memberitahunya tentang penempatan kelas ketiga siswa baru itu.

" _oh_ , aku juga akan memberitahu kalian. Kim Taehyung-ssi, kau berada di kelas 2-IIIC. Kim Namjoon-ssi, kau berada di kelas 3-IR. Dan, Min Yoongi-ssi, kau berada di kelas 3-IIIR!" jawab Jinyoung. Ketiganya masih terdiam sebelum Yoongi akhirnya menatap intens kearah Jinyoung. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Yoongi-ssi?" tanya Jinyoung yang merasa sedari tadi Yoongi mematainya. Yoongi mengangguk jujur.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yoongi jujur dan tak memperdulikan ucapannya yang berbicara informal dengan Jinyoung. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan itu, Yoongi yakin tidak akan ada yang berani membantahnya!

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Jinyoung mempersilahkan. Diam-diam Yoongi menyeringai.

"Siapa siswa yang ber _name tag_ JM-Park tadi?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap ketiga pemuda tampan di depannya bergantian.

"Namanya Park Jimin, dia siswa kelas 2-IR. Dia salah satu penerima beasiswa disini, mengingat bahwa dia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Dia juga salah satu anggota dewan siswa yang ditunjuk langsung oleh sekolah!" Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, aku lihat dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak berbicara formal disini!"

"Ya, kau benar Yoong-ssi! Dia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang menyalahi aturan sekolah!"

" _Jinjjayo_?"

" _Daebak_!"

Namjoon dan Taehyung menyahut bersamaan. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Bisa kau berikan informasi padaku, tentangnya?" pinta Yoongi, Jinyoung tampak terkejut.

" _nde_?"

"Semua yang menyangkut tentang Park Jimin itu~" Jinyoung menelan salivanya gugup.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu!" potong Yoongi memberikan penawaran. Jinyoung terdiam dan menatap Yoongi tak yakin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan salah satu anak dari pemilik sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wah_ , apa sekarang selain menjadi _office boy_ di sekolah kau juga menjadi pelayan kantin, Park Jimin?" ejek Sungjae pada Jimin yang tengah menuangkan sup di mangkoknya sebagai salah satu menu makan malam itu. jimin berdecak malas.

"Cepat pergi, masih banyak yang mengantri!" usir Jimin. Sungjae terkekeh dan melirik kearah Jungkook yang juga tengah menuangkan menu makanan lain pada siswa yang mengantri di belakangnya. "Kau memang selalu berjodoh dengan Jeon Jungkook!"

" _YAK_!" pekik Jimin kesal dan sontak seluruh pasang mata di aula makan terarah padanya. Sungjae menunduk menahan malu.

"Kau ini, selalu pandai menjadi pusat perhatian orang!" desis Sungjae kesal. Jimin berdecak.

"Jika tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!" usir Jimin lagi. Sungjae menggeram kesal.

"Untung kau temanku!" desisnya membuat Jimin terkekeh dan selanjutnya Sungjae cepat-cepat pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk bersamaan dengan siswa lain yang meminta lauknya pada Jimin.

Jangan memaksa Jimin atau bahkan Jungkook untuk menyempatkan diri mereka beramah-tamah pada para siswa yang meminta jatah makan malam saat kedua perusuh itu dengan berat hati menuangkan berbagai lauk makanan ke dalam nampan yang meraka bawa. Karena, sejujurnya jika tidak diawasi oleh beberapa dewan siswa bahkan Doojoon sekalipun sungguh, Jimin maupun Jungkook pasti akan melarikan diri dan enggan untuk membantu bibi Kim yang sangat melelahkan dan menambah padatnya hari mereka.

"Sudah untung kalian tidak diberi hukuman untuk mencuci piring!" sembur salah seorang dewan siswa yang bertugas untuk mengawasi kedua perusuh itu. Jimin dan Jungkook menghela nafas sabar untuk tidak menjawab gerutuan dari _sunbae_ -nya yang berasal dari kelas 3-IIC, Jung Daehyun.

" _Ah_ , itu ide yang bagus untuk hukuman mereka selanjutnya!" sahut Kim Myungsoo, yang juga ikut serta menemani Daehyun untuk mematai kedua _hoobae_ -nya.

" _hm_ , kita bisa mengatakannya pada Doojoon nanti!" sahut Daehyun. Jungkook berdecak kemudian ia menyeringai.

" _sunbaenim_ , bukankah itu hukuman yang _mainstream_?" tanya Jungkook ikut menyahut. Daehyun dan Myungsoo yang berada tak jauh di samping Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kalian harus menyiapkan hukuman yang bisa menjadi _hot topic_ di sekolah!" usul Jungkook membuat Jimin diam-diam menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Jungkook yang ikut angkat bicara dan memberi usulan yang padahal hukuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _yak_ , kerjakan saja tugasmu! Jangan ikut memberi pendapat untuk hukumanmu sendiri!" seru Myungsoo tajam. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa aku tidak diberi keadilan disini!" ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba.

" _mwo_? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Daehyun. Jungkook memasang wajah sedihnya.

" _sunbae_ , aku masih berada di tahun pertama disini kenapa aku selalu diberi hukuman yang tidak aku lakukan?" tanya Jungkook membuat Jimin seketika menatap garang kearah sang _hoobae_ dan siap untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

" _YAK_! Jadi, kau mau mengatakan semua ini salahku?!" bentak Jimin tak terima. Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin dengan tampang polosnya.

" _sunbaenim_ , kenapa kau selalu memberikan contoh buruk padaku?" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya terkejut. Ya ampun bocah ini benar-benar.

"AKU?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah Jimin _sunbae_ sudah menjadi siswa yang lebih lama dariku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lalu?" Jimin balik bertanya dan Jungkook tersenyum, senyuman yang mengartikan sebuah seringai didalamnya.

"Jadi, aku termakan perilaku Jimin _sunbae_ ditahun pertamaku!" Jimin membelalak dan menatap Jungkook horor. Dengan keras ia membantung centong sayur di tangannya dan menatap Jungkook menantang.

" _yak_ , Jeon Jungkook! Apa kau lupa siapa yang membuat masalah padaku di tahun pertamamu untuk pertama kalinya? Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu pada kejadian masa orientasimu, _hah_?!" tanya Jimin tak terima membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di aula kini menatap keduanya bergantian, menyaksikan entah kesekian kali pertengkaran antara Jimin dan Jungkook di depan mata mereka. Jungkook menatap Jimin masih dengan kedua mata polosnya yang sungguh membuat Jimin muak melihatnya. "Jangan memutar balikkan fakta hanya karena kau tidak ingin mempertanggung-jawabkan kesalahanmu!" sembur Jimin kesal. Jungkook menunduk sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin intens.

" _Mianhae sunbaenim_!"

 _Deg!_

Semua orang bergumam diam-diam saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya seorang Jeon Jungkook mengucapkan kata _maaf_ yang terdengar tulus yang ia tujukan kepada Jimin. Jimin tertegun sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

" _Wah_ , apa kau sedang ingin menarik perhatian seseorang?" tanya Jimin tersenyum miring. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Jimin melangkah maju mendekati Jungkook dan Jungkook masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tak menghindar saat kedua mata sipit Jimin semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau!" Jimin menujuk wajah Jungkook dengan dagunya. "Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku menjadi temanmu ya?" lanjut Jimin.

"Tapi sayang, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi teman siapapun di sekolah ini!" sarkas Jimin kasar sebelum ia melengos pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dan hadapan semua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Dan tanpa Jimin sadari, beberapa pasang mata merasa kecewa dengan penuturan terakhir Jimin yang tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk berada di dekatnya. Dan, tanpa semua orang sadari, seseorang menyeringai merasa tertarik dengan pertunjukan yang baru saja ia saksikan bersama dengan kedua teman kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hah~_

Jimin menarik nafas. Kini, ia tengah duduk diatas atap sekolah seorang diri. Menikmati angin malam yang begitu dingin menyengat tulang rusuknya. Dipandanginya bintang-bintang yang bertabur diatas mengelilingi bulan yang malam itu muncul dengan cahayanya yang terang.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah manisnya. Sejujurnya, jika diberi pilihan Jimin ingin keluar dari sekolah ini. Tapi, disisi lain ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengingat ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang sudah hidup di panti asuhan sejak ia berumur 11 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut — _begitu kata pihak panti ketika Jimin bertanya_ — dan yang lebih menyesakkan lagi adalah Jimin sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuannya.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Entah kenapa, jika memikirkan tentang orang tuanya, kepalanya selalu berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan karena itulah, Jimin tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai siapa orang tuanya atau bagaimana rupa mereka.

"Kau butuh minum?" tawar seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh dan mendapati _sunbae_ -nya yang selalu memberi hukuman padanya datang dan memberikan sekaleng _cola_ dingin padanya. Jimin menerima kaleng _cola_ itu tanpa banyak bicara, ia buka penutupnya dan sedikit meminumnya hanya untuk sekedar mendinginkan tenggorokannya.

" _Wah_ , aku tidak tahu jika pemandangan disini sangat indah!" ujarnya dan berdiri bersisihan dengan pemuda Park itu.

"Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin akhirnya membuka suara. Yoon Doojoon, pemuda yang datang dan menawarkan kaleng _cola_ itu mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu alasan keberadaannya berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Entahlah, setelah kau meninggalkan aula makan. Aku melihat banyak wajah yang kecewa akibat ucapanmu!" ujarnya. "Bahkan, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku juga merasa kecewa padamu!" sahutnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, ditatapnya kaleng _cola_ yang berada di tangannya tanpa minat.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Yoon Doojoon, ketua dewan siswa berbicara informal pada adik kelasnya? Seumur-umur aku sekolah disini, aku baru mendengarnya!" Doojoon terkekeh.

" _hm_ , ini pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun aku sekolah disini!" Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jimin terdiam begitu pula dengan Doojoon. "Jimin-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jimin hanya berdehem tanda mempersilahkan Doojoon untuk bertanya padanya. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu—"

"Apa _sunbae_ ingin bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiranku?" potong Jimin, Doojoon tergelak kemudian ia terdiam dan mengabaikan kedua mata Jimin yang kini menatap kearahnya. "Sejak kapan _sunbae_ peduli padaku?" tanya Jimin tertawa kecil seraya kembali meneguk kaleng _cola_ ditangannya. Doojoon menghela nafas.

"Mungkin saja, kau butuh teman untuk mendengar ceritamu."

"Tidak terima kasih! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" Doojoon pun terdiam, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Kecanggungan mulai mereka rasakan hingga akhirnya Jimin menegak terakhir _cola_ -nya sebelum meremat kaleng itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, _sunbaenim_! Terima kasih _cola_ -nya!" pamit Jimin, ia berbalik badan meninggalkan Doojoon yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya seorang diri. Doojoon memegang dada kirinya yang entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya berdetak secara tidak wajar hanya karena ia berdiri bersisihan dengan Jimin.

 _"_ _Oh tidak, ini buruk!"_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Maap yak, saya baru kembali buat nerusin ff ini (*setelah berapa bulan ya). Awalnya mau aku descontinued, atau mungkin aku hapus tapi rasanya kok sayang. Terus rencananya mau aku remake, tapi males ngedit (*karena memang dasarnya aku yang pemalas, hehe). Dan, akhirnya aku lanjutin dan berharap semoga kalian enggak lupa sama cerita ini. So, aku juga masih mikir2 kira-kira mau di delete, discontinue, apa di lanjut aja ya?  
_

 ** _Terima kasih atas perhatiannya..._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Three Princes School

_"_ _Omo, mereka tampan sekali!"_

 _"_ _Kau lihat rambut mereka?"_

 _"_ _Wah, kenapa mereka keren sekali!"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu, aku satu kelas dengan Kim Namjoon!"_

 _"_ _Ah, aku iri!"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin sekelas dengan mereka!"_

 _"_ _Apakah aku sudah cantik?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak cantik! Aku yang cantik!"_

 _"_ _Yak, kalian itu tidak lebih cantik dariku!"_

 _"_ _Ya ampun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mimisan!"_

Taehyung dan Namjoon tersenyum simpul mendengar segala bisikan yang masuk di kedua telinga mereka saat mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor sekolah pagi harinya, sementara Yoongi masih memasang wajah datarnya yang justru membuat banyak orang semakin terpesona pada wajah dingin dan tegas itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba Yoongi yang berjalan memimpin harus menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba diikuti Taehyung dan Namjoon yang menatap heran pada lima siswi yang mencegat jalan mereka. Taehyung dan Namjoon saling berpadangan sementara Yoongi masih menatap malas pada kelima siswi itu.

"Maaf, nona-nona bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan kami?" pinta Taehyung sopan. Kelima siswi itu tersenyum murahan.

"Maaf, Taehyung _sunbaenim_ —jika kami telah mengganggu jalan kalian. Tapi, kami hanya ingin membantu kalian dan memperkenalkan diri!" ujar seorang siswi bermata bulat seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung, Park Jihyo siswi kelas 1-IIC. Taehyung tersentak, kemudian ia terkekeh tak menyangka jika di sekolah elit seperti ini masih ada siswi murahan seperti mereka.

"Sebelumnya kami ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian bertiga, kalian tahu kami adalah primadona di sekolah ini. Jadi, jika kalian mengalami kesulitan, kalian bisa meminta bantuan pada kami—kami akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian!" tawar siswi yang berdiri tepat di depan Yoongi, Bae Joohyun siswi kelas 3-IR. Namjoon, Taehyung dan Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Perlu diketahui sebenarnya kelima siswi yang baru saja mengaku sebagai _primadona_ sekolah itu hanyalah sekumpulan siswi yang menebar pesona mereka pada para siswa dengan kecentilan mereka. Mereka terdiri dari Bae Joohyun, si ketua _genk_ , kemudian Kang Seulgi dan Kim Youngsun yang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3. Lalu, ada Park Sooyoung siswi kelas 2 dan _maknae_ mereka, Park Jihyo, siswi kelas 1.

"Kami tersentuh primadona cantik seperti kalian menawarkan bantuan pada kami!" sahut Namjoon. kelima siswi itu tersenyum sombong.

"Tentu saja, kami adalah siswi tercantik di RC!" sahut siswi yang berdiri di belakang Joohyun, Kim Youngsun membanggakan dirinya dan keempat temannya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah bisa jika kami meminta bantuan pertama kami pada kalian?" pinta Yoongi menatap Joohyun. Joohyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Yoongi nakal.

"Tentu saja, Yoongi-ssi. Dengan senang hati, kami akan membantumu!" balas Joohyun, Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian menyingkir dari hadapan kami—hari ini dan seterusnya?" pinta Yoongi dingin diiringi tawa ejek dari Namjoon dan Taehyung bahkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan _para primadona_ menghampiri _para pangeran sekolah_ turut menahan tawa bersamaan dengan kelima _primadona_ itu yang kini mencoba untuk menahan malu dan amarah.

"Kalian dengar 'kan, _hyung_ kami meminta bantuan pada kalian. Jadi, sesuai dengan apa yang kalian katakan baru saja—kalian juga harus membantu kami!" sambung Taehyung jenaka.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan kami harap kalian tidak menampakkan wajah kalian dihadapan kami lagi. Kalian tahu siapa kami bukan?" tanya Namjoon tersenyum miring. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala seraya mendecih. Kemudian, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati kelima gadis yang secara spontan memberinya jalan. Taehyung mengekori Yoongi seraya bersiul dan Namjoon yang memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam sakunya seraya menyeka rambut ungunya.

 _"_ _Ahh~ mereka tampan sekali!"_

 _"_ _Min Yoongi!"_

 _"_ _Kim Namjoon!"_

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung!"_

Dan teriakan-teriakan itu terus berulang dan turut mengantar ketiga pangeran sekolah hingga mereka sampai di kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ahh~ mereka tampan sekali!"_

 _"_ _Min Yoongi!"_

 _"_ _Kim Namjoon!"_

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung!"_

" _Ck_! Mereka seperti tidak punya kerjaan di pagi hari!" cibir Minho menatap bagaimana para siswi hingga siswa yang mengekori tiga siswa baru di lantai dasar melalui balkon di lantai kelas 3 bersama dengan keempat temannya, Doojoon, Daehyun, Myungsoo, dan Jinyoung.

"Kau hanya iri karena kedatangan mereka akan membuat fans-mu menurun 'kan?" tebak Myungsoo masuk akal membuat Daehyun dan Jinyoung turut terkekeh sementara Minho menatap Myungsoo horor.

" _mworagoyo_? Aku tidak peduli dengan fans-ku!" cibir Minho.

"Munafik!" desis Myungsoo.

"Menurutku, pindahnya tiga siswa baru itu mungkin akan menambah pekerjaan kita!" ujar Daehyun kedua matanya ikut serta menatap kemana ketiga siswa baru itu berjalan yang masih diikuti fans dadakan mereka.

" _hm_ , apalagi kau tahu, siswa baru yang bernama Min Yoongi itu, dia meminta informasi tentang Park Jimin!" sahut Jinyoung yang membuat keempat pemuda itu seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa dia meminta informasi tentang Jimin?" tanya Doojoon akhirnya membuka suara, Jinyoung tampak berfikir.

"Mungkin karena kejadian waktu di lapangan kemarin!" jawab Jinyoung, yang setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara kelimanya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ soal Jimin, aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam." ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba.

" _hm_ , jika dia sedang marah dengan Jungkook—bukankah tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun di sekolah ini?" tanya Myungsoo angkat bicara.

" _hm_ , mungkin Jimin memang keterlaluan tapi—entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan padanya," sambung Minho yang seketika membuat Doojoon, Jinyoung, Daehyun dan Myungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau kasihan padanya?" tanya Doojoon.

"Entahlah, dia terlihat seperti tertekan _mungkin_ ," jawab Minho asal. "Tapi, menurutku bukankah Jimin anak yang tidak terlalu nakal?" lanjut Minho. "Maksudku, dia siswa berprestasi di angkatannya, entah akademik maupun non-akademik. Kalian pernah mendengar guru-guru memuji kemahirannya 'kan?" keempatnya terdiam membuat Minho ikut terdiam dan memandang ke lantai bawah dimana seluruh mata keempat temannya tertuju. Dan, tepat saat itu kelima pasang mata itu mendapati sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai empat dengan wajah datar khasnya. Diam-diam kelimat siswa senior itu mematai adik kelas mereka dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya dia pemuda yang manis,"_

 _"_ _Akan lebih baik jika siswa berprestasi sepertinya memiliki sikap yang baik!"_

 _"_ _Aku jadi sedikit penasaran tentang sosok Park Jimin yang sebenarnya,"_

 _"_ _Aku yakin, meskipun ia nakal pasti diam-diam ada yang tertarik padanya."_

 _"_ _Sial! Hanya melihat wajahnya dari atas sini saja, sudah membuat jantungku ingin berlarian. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan semua ini terjadi!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Ia berjalan santai mengabaikan seluruh tatapan teman sekelasnya yang menatap tak suka kearahnya.

 _Sret!_

Jimin menarik kursinya dan duduk tenang, tetap mengabaikan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang kini beralih berbisik-bisik padanya. Jimin mendengus, sebenarnya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan siswa-siswi yang sangat mengganggunya. Karena, senakal-nakalnya Park Jimin, ia tetap tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi sampai-sampai jika mereka itu lebih memilih berbicara di belakang Jimin dibandingkan langsung mengatakan langsung apa permasalahan mereka padanya.

" _Yak_ , Park Jimin!" dan akhirnya si ketua kelas menghampiri Jimin dan berdiri di sisi bangku pemuda manis itu. Jimin mendecih dan melirik sekilas kearah si ketua kelas yang ber _name tag_ Kang Seungyoon. "Apa kau tidak punya malu masih berada di sekolah ini?!" serunya membuat Jimin tersenyum miring sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Seungyoon dan meladeni ketua kelasnya.

" _mworagoyo_?" Jimin balik bertanya. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Seungyoon menatap Jimin horor.

"Berbuat salah padaku? Kau yang berbuat salah pada kelas ini!" balasnya. Jimin terkekeh mengejek.

"Berbuat salah pada kelas ini? Bahkan, aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan siswa di kelas ini!" dan memang benar sebenarnya, senakalnya Jimin ia tidak pernah membuat masalah terlebih dahulu jika tidak ada yang memulai atau ada yang berani mengusiknya. Dan selama ia berada di kelasnya, tidak ada satupun teman-teman kelasnya yang berani mengusiknya. _Hm_ , setidaknya mereka harus mengingat dengan baik siapa Jimin dan apa peran Jimin.

" _daebak_! Tapi, kau membuat kami malu karena kelakuanmu!" balas Seungyoon lagi. Jimin menggeleng tak percaya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang, _man_ ~" pinta Jimin membuat Seungyoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _mwo_?! Kau sudah mencoreng nama baik kelas kita, Jimin-ssi!"

"Kita? Bahkan, aku tidak ingat siapa saja nama siswa yang ada di kelas ini!"

" _heol_ ~" desis para siswa merasa tertohok dengan penuturan Jimin. Jimin menyeringai.

" _Ck_ , kau membuat _mood_ belajarku berantakan!" decak Jimin kesal.

" _Yak_! Bajingan! Kenapa kau tak enyah saja dari sekolah ini!" bentak Seungyoon kelepasan yang membuat Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan selangkah maju mendekati Seungyoon, menatap pemuda itu tajam dengan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Dengar—" Jimin melirik kearah _tag name_ di ketua kelas. "—Kang Seungyoon, aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku! Kau dengar! Dan, perlu kau ketahui! Aku bukan kau! Atau bukan mereka yang berada di kelas ini, aku tidak kaya dan tidak sedang berpura-pura hanya untuk menarik simpati guru atau temanmu bahkan seniormu! Jadi, aku peringatkan padamu, jangan mengusik orang yang tidak pernah mengusik hidupmu!" gertak Jimin yang seketika kelas menjadi hening. Jimin menyaut tasnya, ia berjalan menabrak bahu Seungyoon untuk meninggalkan kelas mereka dan berpapasan dengan seorang guru yang baru saja masuk untuk mengajar.

"Park Jimin, kau mau kemana?" tanya sang guru yang tentu saja Jimin abaikan. "Park Jimin! Aku akan mengurangi poin-mu jika kau membolos kelasku! Park Jimin, kau dengar!" tapi, bukan Jimin namanya jika menggubris peringatan gurunya. Persetan dengan poin atau saudaranya, _toh_ Jimin juga akan tetap menjadi peringkat pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jja_ , Min Yoongi-ssi perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu!" titah sang guru yang masuk bersama Yoongi ke kelas barunya. Yoongi berdecak dan menatap teman sekelasnya jengah.

 _"_ _Dia pikir aku anak kecil? Tanpa aku harus mengenalkan diriku, mereka pasti tahu siapa aku!"_

 _"_ _Annyeong_ , Min Yoongi _imnida_!" sapa Yoongi datar.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?" tanya sang guru ramah. Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak ada?" tanya sang guru memastikan.

 _"_ _Sungguh, guru ini benar-benar cerewet. Apa dia ingin dipecat? Bagaimana pun juga aku anak pemilik sekolah ini!"_

" _ani!_ " jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di belakang Yoon Doojoon!" titah sang guru menunjuk kursi kosong di belakang Doojoon. Yoongi mendesis dan berjalan melas ke kursi yang berada di barisan paling belakang di dekat jendela.

" _Jja_ , kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin tentang seni yang lahir pada Dinasti Tang," mendengar sang guru wanita yang mengenakan kacamata bulat dan berambut ikal sebahu, sudah membuat Yoongi menguap, terlebih tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela dan angin semilir yang masuk saat ia membuka jendela kelasnya.

Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja, mengabaikan seruan sang guru yang entah menerangkan apa yang jelas guru wanita itu semakin lama menggunakan bahasa mandarin untuk menerangkan tentang pelajaran pagi itu. _oh_ , sungguh ini sangat membosankan.

Kedua bola mata Yoongi pun bergulir keluar pemandangan diluar kelas. Perlu ia akui, bahwa bentuk sekolah ini memang cukup aneh dari luar maupun dalam. Dan ia cukup bersyukur letak kelas barunya berada di ujung lantai, belum lagi tempat duduknya yang sangat minimalis untuknya, membuat Yoongi tergoda untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

 _Wah_ , apa dia sedang berada di surga sekarang? Angin semilir, dan suara kecapi sebagai pengantar tidurnya belum lagi suara merdu yang tengah bernyanyi dalam bahasa mandarin. _Ah_ , persetan dengan pelajaran itu karena yang terpenting bagi Yoongi, bisa menikmati waktu tidurnya adalah surga duniawi untuknya.

 _"_ _Kau saja yang membangunkannya!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak dekat dengannya!"_

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku dekat dengannya!"_

 _"_ _Kau 'kan ketua dewan siswa!"_

 _"_ _Lalu, apa hubungannya jabatanku dengan membangunkannya?!"_

Tapi, sepertinya surga duniawi yang ia rasakan tak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar suara-suara asing yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Membuat, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

" _ah,_ Yoongi-ssi kau sudah bangun?" sapa seorang pemuda tampan yang Yoongi ingat-ingat-lupa siapa pemuda itu. _Ah_ , dia ketua dewan siswa yang menyambutnya kemarin.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Yoongi tak merasa bersalah.

" _Waeyo_?" ulang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di samping si ketua dewan siswa, Yoon Doojoon sementara pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah Choi Minho. "Kau melewatkan pelajaran di kelas pertamamu!" lanjut Minho. Yoongi tersenyum miring seraya menguap.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Yoongi tak peduli.

" _mworagoyo_?" tanya Minho. Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Apa ini sudah jam istirahat?" tanya Yoongi kemudian. "Aku rasa sudah!" lanjut Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas yang tinggal beberapa siswa yang ada di kelasnya. "Wah, sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Yoongi bergumam kagum. "Minggir! Aku harus menemui kedua temanku! Mereka pasti sudah menungguku!" Yoongi berjalan menyela Doojoon dan Minho dan mendorong kedua pemuda itu. Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum miring dan berjalan angkuh keluar dari kelasnya dengan satu tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

" _Wah_ , _daebak_! Dia benar-benar brengsek!" geram Minho kesal. "Doojoon-ssi, kenapa kau diam saja?!" seru Minho yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horor dari ketua dewan siswanya.

" _Yak_ , Yoon _ssaem_ saja tidak berani menegurnya apa lagi aku?! Kau pikir kau siapa? Tegur saja dia jika kau berani!" bentak Doojoon kesal dan meninggalkan Minho seorang diri.

" _yak-yak-yak_! Tunggu aku Yoon Doojoon!" seru Minho dan segera melesat berlari menyusul Doojoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook, aku menyukaimu. Terimalah cintaku."

Bagi Jungkook, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dibandingkan seorang gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya membawakan sebuah kotak entah apa isinya dan menyatakan cintanya padanya. _Oh tidak_! Bahkan, Jungkook ingin sekali menguliti wajah gadis itu saat ini juga yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan seluruh siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati istirahat pertama mereka di cafetaria sekolah.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena menahan malu, ia melirik sekilas kesekitarnya dan mendapati beberap teman sekelasnya yang tertawa mengejek dan beberapa senior yang seperti tengah menunggu jawaban darinya. Jungkook menarik nafas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati teman seangkatannya yang bernama Lalisa, siswi kelas 1-IIIR.

"Lisa-ssi, _mianhae_. Aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu tapi kau tahu bukan? Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini. Maafkan aku, tapi—mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman." Jungkook mencoba untuk menolak pernyataan cinta dari _penggemar_ -nya dengan lembut. Lalisa menunduk, menahan air matanya.

"Jadi, kau menolakku?"

" _ani_! Maafkan aku sudah melukai hatimu tapi—"

" _gwenchana_!" potong Lisa cepat. "Terima kasih kau tidak mempermalukanku dan memutuskan untuk menjadi temanku!" Jungkook mengangguk kaku. "Kalau begitu, terimalah hadiahku!" Lisa tetap menyodorkan sebuah kotak dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dengan senyum paksa.

" _nde kamsahamnida_ Lisa-ssi!" Lisa mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi dan berlari meninggalkan cafetaria.

" _daebak_! Dia adalah siswa ke 26 yang sudah menyatakan cinta padamu Jeon. _Wah_ , bahkan jumlah yang kau tolak itu sudah melampaui satu kelas, kau bisa memecahkan rekor!" seru Jaehyun, teman sekelas Jungkook yang kini merangkul teman karibnya. Jungkook terkekeh dan melemar kotak yang diberikan Lisa kepada teman yang dulu sempat menjadi _roomate_ -nya, Kim Yugyeom.

"Bolehku buka?" ijin Yugyeom. Jungkook mengangguk dan membiarkan Yugyeom membuka kotak itu bersama Jaehyun. Jungkook menghela nafas jengah, rasanya ia sudah bosan menolak banyak orang atau dikejar banyak orang, akuilah dia sombong, tapi—itulah memang kenyataan hidupnya.

Dan, disisi lain. Tiga penguasa sekolah atau tiga pangeran sekolah yang baru datang kemarin siapa lagi jika bukan Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon dan si bungsi Kim Taehyung? Diam-diam mereka menyaksikan pernyataan cinta siswi kelas 1 kepada siswa kelas 1 lainnya.

"Bukankah, dia siswa yang ada di lapangan futsal kemarin?" tanya Namjoon seraya menyeruput cup kopi yang sebelumnya ia pesan.

" _oh_ , kau benar _hyung_! Dia siswa yang kemarin bermain kasar dengan JM-Park itu 'kan?" sambung Taehyung. Namjoon hanya bergumam.

" _hah_ , kenapa dihari pertama, kita harus menyaksikan drama sekolah?!" gumam Yoongi malas. Namjoon dan Taehyung terkekeh.

" _oh_ , _hyung_ —tadi, ketua kelasku mengingatkanku untuk ikut kegiatan non-akademik di sekolah. Kalian akan ikut kegiatan apa?" tanya Taehyung antusias. Namjoon berfikir sejenak dan Yoongi kembali menyeruput kopi yang sebenarnya milik Namjoon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ikut club penyiaran? Bukankah itu ide bagus? Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit memberi hiburan untuk sekolah ini. Kalian tahu bukan, bagaimana kakunya sekolah ini?" tanya Namjoon diikuti kekehan dari Taehyung.

"Kau itu memang jenius, _hyung_! Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Apa yang harus aku ikuti?" pikir Taehyung.

"Ikuti saja semua yang ingin kau ikuti!" saran Namjoon. Kedua mata Taehyung berbinar.

"Apa tak apa, jika aku mengikuti _semuanya_?" Namjoon mengangguk.

" _hm_ , kita harus mengikuti semuanya dan mengambil alih sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, _para appa_ juga akan mewarisi sekolah ini pada kita!"

"Kau benar, _hyung_! bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung beralih pada Yoongi. Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, namun kemudian ia diam-diam menyeringai.

" _hm_ , kita memang harus menguasai sekolah ini!" ujar Yoongi dan kembali menyeruput kopi yang kini milik Taehyung. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafetaria hingga kedua mata sipit nan tajamnya menangkap siluet yang menjadi target kesenangannya untuk merayakan hari pertamanya di sekolah.

 _Sret!_

Terlalu intens mematai targetnya hingga membuat Yoongi tak sadar jika ada sekumpulan siswi yang mengaku diri mereka sebagai primadona sekolah. Yoongi sontak menoleh kearah seorang siswi yang beralih duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya, begitu pula Namjoon dan Taehyung yang nampak risih dengan kedatangan siswi itu.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Joohyun perhatian.

"Kami akan merekomendasikan makanan yang sehat dan terlezat di sekolah ini!" sambung teman Joohyun, Kim Youngsun.

" _Wah_ , aku tidak menyangka kalian sangat perhatian pada kami!" gumam Taehyung kagum.

"Tentu saja kami harus perhatian pada kalian. Pangeran sekolah harus diperhatikan oleh primadona sekolah!" balas Sooyoung yang membuat Taehyung bosan melihat wajahnya mengingat dia dan Sooyoung kebetulan teman satu kelas.

"Apa kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tawar Yoongi, menatap Namjoon dan Taehyung bergantian dan mengabaikan kelima gadis yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa kau ada ide, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi menyeringai, dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Namjoon dan Taehyung yang mengikut membuat kelima _primadona_ itu merengut kesal.

"Yoongi-ssi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Joohyun kesal. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, tapi bukan untuk meladeni si _primadona_ sekolah melainkan untuk—

"PARK JIMIN!" berseru memanggil seseorang yang sudah menjadi target pertamanya di sekolahnya. Dan, sontak saja seruannya itu membuat seluruh isi cafetaria hening seketika dan seluruh perhatian terpusat pada Park Jimin yang sedang duduk menikmati istirahat pertamanya seorang diri dan ketiga _pangeran sekolah_ yang kini berjalan kearah tempatnya duduk.

Jimin mendesis, dan menghela nafas malas. Setidaknya, jika hari ini Jeon Jungkook tidak mencari masalah dengannya bisakah ia mendapat hari tenang sekali saja? Jimin sudah lelah dan sudah muak dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini. Tapi, baiklah kita lihat apa yang diinginkan oleh anak si pemilik sekolah darinya.

 _Sret!_

Tanpa meminta ijin, Yoongi menarik kursi di depan Jimin. Bahkan ia juga mengisyaratkan pada Namjoon dan Taehyung untuk ikut duduk di samping kanan-kirinya. Jadinya, mereka bertiga seperti sedang menyidang terdakwa yang kini menatap ketiganya datar tanpa minat. Yoongi menompang dagunya menatap wajah manis Jimin tanpa menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang masih mematai mereka saat ini.

"Jika dilihat-lihat, wajahmu cukup manis juga."

 _Bruush~_

 _Uhuk!_

Setelah Namjoon terbatuk dan Taehyung yang menyemburkan minuman yang ia minum, mereka seketika menatap Yoongi tak menyangka, ini adalah kali pertama selama mereka tumbuh sejak kecil, mereka mendengar pujian menggelikan yang keluar dari mulut sadis Yoongi. _Oh_ , bahkan Yoongi tidak pernah sekalipun memuji ayahnya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung yang bereaksi berlebihan maka berbeda pula dengan Jimin yang masih menatap Yoongi datar. Jimin kembali menarik nafas.

"Apa kau masih ingin memintaku untuk meminta maaf padamu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh meskipun Jimin yakin bahwa apa yang ia katakan sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin." balas Yoongi masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyum bodohnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa _sunbaenim_ masih berada disini?" tanya Jimin penuh penekanan. " _ah_ , aku ingat sekarang—bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan akan mem _bully_ -ku?" Yoongi lagi-lagi terkekeh.

" _hm_ , aku rasa kau orang yang tidak pantas di _bully_!"

" _hm_ , jika kau tahu enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang!" usir Jimin seraya bangkit dari duduknya namun dengan segera Yoongi cegah dan membuatnya ikut berdiri dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Jimin. Diam-diam seluruh siswa memandang takjub dan iri pada Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari Yoongi. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jimin yang langsung menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam Yoongi.

"Pergilah, aku tidak akan melarangmu tapi—kau harus ingat aku selalu mengawasimu!"

"Terserah!" desis Jimin dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sepergian Jimin, Yoongi duduk kembali di tempat duduknya seraya merapikan jas almamater yang ia gunakan.

"Kau suka padanya, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi mengulum senyum.

" _aniyo_!" balas Yoongi cepat.

"Lalu? Ada apa denganmu?" Namjoon yang bertanya. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran padanya!" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung menggeleng heran dengan jalan pikiran Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau apa?!" tanya Seokjin pada si siswa baru yang mendatanginya dan meminta untuk bergabung di club penyiaran, mengingat Seokjin adalah ketua dari club tersebut.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tuli! Dan, aku dengar—aku harus meminta persetujuanmu untuk ikut di club ini!" Seokjin menatap si siswa baru yang ia ketahui berada di kelas 3-IR, Kim Namjoon horor.

"Tapi, kami sedang tidak mengadakan perekrutan!" tolak Seokjin. Namjoon menyeringai dan menatap Seokjin selidik membuat Seokjin was-was terlebih saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang penyiaran.

"Jadi, kau tidak menerimaku?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin menelan ludahnya susah. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu pilihan—aku masuk atau kau yang keluar!"

" _mworagoyo_?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti, Namjoon lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Kau pilih, kau yang keluar dari club ini jika kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk _atau_ kau mengijinkanku masuk dan kau tetap aman di posisimu!"

" _daebak_!" gumam Seokjin takjub. _"Apa dia baru saja mengancamku karena dia anak pemilik sekolah ini?"_

"Bagaimana?" Seokjin menarik nafas.

" _ARRASEO_! Aku akan memberi jadwalnya pada ketua kelasmu!" Namjoon tersenyum puas.

" _good boy_!" ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Seokjin dan berlalu untuk pergi.

" _sial_!" umpat Seokjin kesal dan tanpa sadar menendang kursi dorong yang ada di dekatnya.

"Seokjin _sunbae_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya junior Seokjin dari kelas 2-IC, Jennie Kim yang entah sejak kapan ada di dalam ruang penyiaran.

"Kau yang berjaga hari ini?" tanya Seokjin mengabaikan pertanyaan Jennie.

" _nde sunbaenim_!" Seokjin memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Jika nanti Sandeul datang, katakan padanya aku tidak masuk hari ini. Doojoon benar-benar membuatku sibuk!" gerutu Seokjin kesal. " _oya_ , dan juga katakan padanya, jika anak baru dari kelas 3-IR yang namanya Kim Namjoon, resmi menjadi anggota club penyiaran. Sampaikan padanya untuk berbuat baik pada Kim Namjoon, _arraseo_?" Jennie mengangguk.

" _nde sunbaenim_!" balasnya lagi.

" _arraseo_ , aku pergi dulu!" pamit Seokjin meninggalkan Jennie seorang diri di ruang penyiaran.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju studio dewan siswa yang ia lakukan hanya menggerutu dan menggerutu, entah mulai dari tugas dari guru yang semakin menumpuk, tugasnya menjadi anggota dewan siswa, tugas non-akademiknya hingga masalah sepele yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengumpat di setiap waktu.

"Seokjin-ssi!" seru seseorang yang membuat langkah Seokjin terhenti, Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang berjalan santai kearahnya. "Kau mau ke studio?" tanyanya dan kembali berjalan beriringan bersama Seokjin. Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Seokjin ingin tahu.

"Club dance, aku sedikit kerepotan sejak Jimin tidak pernah masuk."

"Jimin? Park Jimin?" tanya Seokjin memastikan. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Dia adalah anggota inti. _Hm_ , kau tidak tahu karena kau bukan anggota club dance!"

" _YAK_! Jangan mengejekku!" seru Seokjin tak terima. Hoseok terkekeh.

" _oh_ , apa kau tahu kejadian di kantin tadi?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin memincing dan menggeleng.

"Aku sedang disibukkan oleh ketua-mu yang menyebalkan itu! Dia gemar sekali merepotkanku!" Hoseok terkekeh. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi di kantin?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dari anak-anak dance tadi, kalau Min Yoongi—kau tahu Min Yoongi?" Seokjin mengangguk dan mendengar Hoseok dengan saksama. "Nampaknya dia sedikit tertarik dengan Park Jimin,"

" _jinjjayo_?" balas Seokjin tak percaya. " _wah_ , apa karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak melihat Yoongi marah sedikit pun."

"Tapi, kau tahu bukan perawakannya? Dia terlihat menyeramkan,"

" _hm_ , kau benar _hyung_ , ada baiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka dan membuat masalah di tahun terakhir kita disini!" Seokjin mengangguk setuju, namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa aku baru saja mendengarmu memanggilku, _'hyung'_?" tanya Seokjin. Hoseok nyengir.

"Maaf Seokjin-ssi, aku kelepasan!"

"Dasar, bagaimana jika ada yang dengar? Tidak ada yang tahu jika kita dekat, bodoh!"

" _Yak_ , _hyung_ kau juga jangan mengumpat!" kini Seokjin yang menunjukkan cengirannya.

" _mian_ , aku kelepasan!"

"Aku kelepasan saja, kau langsung marah!" balas Hoseok kesal membuat Seokjin merangkul teman _roomate_ -nya dan melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju studio dewan siswa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menerima proposal dari beberapa ketua club yang akan mengadakan festival, dan beberapa sudah disetujui oleh pihak sekolahan. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian semua membentuk kepanitian dan menjadwal hari festival diadakan, juga jangan lupa untuk mendiskusikan isi acara dengan para ketua club!" jelas Doojoon pada seluruh anggota dewan siswa yang berkumpul di studio dewan siswa.

"Doojoon-ssi," panggil Sooyoo mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Sooyoo-ssi?" tanya Doojoon meladeni.

"Bolehkah kami tahu, club mana saja yang disetujui?" Doojoon berfikir sejenak tampak mengingat.

"Hanya ada lima club, dance, paduan suara, teater, musik, dan taekwondo. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya? Jika tidak—"

 _BRAK!_

Seisi studio menoleh kearah siswa kelas satu yang bukan anggota dari dewan siswa yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan tidak sopannya, membuat para seniornya kelas tiga menatap geram kearahnya.

" _sunbaenim_ ~" panggilnya terengah membuat Doojoon mau tidak mau menghampiri juniornya.

"Ada apa Yugyeom-ssi?" tanya Doojoon ramah.

"Jeon Jungkook— _sunbaenim_ —" ujarnya terbata membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok menatap _roomate_ lama Jungkook ketika siswa itu menyebut nama Jungkook membuat mereka harus mendengarnya dengan was-was.

"Ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Doojoon penasaran sementara siswa yang bernama Yugyeom itu menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat saking paniknya.

"Bicaralah yang benar Yugyeom-ssi!" pinta Seokjin tak sabar.

"Jeon Jungkook—"

"Iya ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook?" seru Seokjin kesal.

"Minhyuk _sunbae_ tiba-tiba menghajarnya di lapangan basket!" ujar Yugyeom cepat.

" _mwo_?!" pekik Seokjin terkejut dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia dan Hoseok diikuti Doojoon, Jinyoung, dan anggota dewan yang lain segera melesat menuju tempat kejadian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau terlihat kacau hari ini, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Jimin meremat kertas yang berisi tulisan konyol yang lagi-lagi berada di dalam lokernya. Selanjutnya, ia pun melempar kertas itu kesembarang arah. Jimin menata lokernya yang sedikit berantakan dengan buku-buku catatan miliknya. Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi tak membuat suasana sekolah menjadi sepi. Justru, sore hari adalah waktu dimana sekolah menjadi ramai layaknya pasar tradisional. Dan, perlu diingat Jimin benci keramaian.

"Jimin _sunbaenim_!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Jimin menoleh sekilas namun tak menggubris orang yang memanggilnya dan tetap fokus menata buku-buku di lokernya. "Jimin _sunbae_ ~" panggilnya lagi yang membuat Jimin menarik nafas dan—

 _Brak!_

Dengan kasar, Jimin menutup lokernya, menguncinya dan akhirnya meladeni orang yang mengganggunya.

' _Wae_?!" tanya Jimin datar.

" _sunbaenim_ , aku mohon bantuanmu." pintanya takut-takut. Jimin mendengarkan. "Tolong selamatkan Jungkook."

"Dan, kenapa aku harus menyelamatkan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin terkesan tak peduli.

"Dia dihajar oleh Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ di lapangan basket karena sudah membuatmu marah semalam. Aku mohon—selamatkan Jungkook, Jungkook bisa mati di depan seluruh siswa sekolah!" Jimin menarik nafas jengah.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan Minhyuk _sunbaenim_! Panggil saja Doojoon _sunbaenim_ , dia sudah biasa mengurus orang seperti itu 'kan?" tanya Jimin tak peduli dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan juniornya yang tak lain adalah Jung Jaehyun, teman sekelas Jungkook. Tak menyerah, Jaehyun berlari mengejar Jimin dan menghadang jalannya.

"Tapi, Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ hanya mendengarkanmu. Dia bahkan tidak takut pada Doojoon _sunbaenim_!" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak minta tolong kepada tiga siswa baru itu? Bukankah mereka anak pemilik sekolah ini? Tidak ada yang berani pada mereka!"

" _sunbaenim_ ~tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ orangnya?" tanya Jaehyun melas. Jimin hanya diam. "Jungkook sedang babak belur sekarang _sunbaenim_. Aku mohon~" Jimin berdecak.

"Dengar _siapapun namamu_! Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Jungkook, kau dengar— _aku tidak peduli_! Dia mati atau tidak! Itu bukan urusanku!" seru Jimin yang kemudian meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri. Jaehyun berbalik badan dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

" _Yak_ , _sunbaenim_! Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa prikemanusiaan?" seru Jaehyun yang membuat langkah Jimin terhenti seketika. "Kau memang tidak pernah akur dengan Jungkook. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bukan manusia! Pantas saja jika tidak ada yang menyukaimu disekolah ini. Bahkan, aku heran kenapa Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ bisa suka padamu, bahkan sampai repot-repot mau membunuh Jeon Jungkook! Aku rasa kau sudah menyihirnya!" seru Jaehyun kesal, dan Jimin masih setia mendengarkan tanpa berniat untuk membalas. "Cepatlah, enyah dari sekolah ini Park Jimin!" seru Jaehyun kesal yang kemudian membuat Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Jaehyun di koridor sekolah yang baru ia sadari entah sudah sepi sejak kapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BUGH!_

"Bangun Jeon Jungkook!" geram Minhyuk mencekeram kerah Jungkook dan memaksanya bangun padahal keadaan Jungkook yang sudah mengenaskan, wajahnya yang lebam dan darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Perlu diketahui, Lee Minhyuk adalah siswa kelas 3-IIC sekaligus ketua club Taekwondo sekaligus seseorang yang sangat menggilai Park Jimin sejak Jimin berada di tahun pertamanya.

 _BUGH!_

"LEE MINHYUK!" seru seseorang yang membuat Minhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Doojoon menatap marah kearah diikuti para anggota dewan siswa yang juga membuntuti si ketua dewan siswa.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Jeon!" bisik Minhyuk ia membanting tubuh Jungkook yang terkulai lemas dan minim kesadaran yang langsung dijaga ketat oleh teman-teman Minhyuk. Minhyuk menyeringai dan bersiap untuk meladeni si ketua dewan siswa terlebih dahulu.

"Majulah Yoon Doojoon!" tantang Minhyuk. Doojoon hanya diam dan—

 _Set!_

Dengan sigap Doojoon menangkis bogem Minhyuk dan menatap Minhyuk murka.

 _BUGH!_

"Beraninya kau—" Doojoon seketika menghentikan aksinya memukul Minhyuk yang jatuh tersungkur karena pukulannya karena baru saja ia melihat beberapa anggota dewan siswa yang nyaris dipukul saat ia akan melayangkan bogem keduanya. Doojoon berdecak kagum, para anggota club Taekwondo benar-benar luar biasa— _banyaknya._

" _wae_? Kau takut, aku menghancurkan wajah siswi-siswa pintar ini?" tanya Minhyuk remeh. Doojoon pun melepas cengkeramannya dan Minhyuk yang berdiri dan kembali mendekati Jungkook. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku dan pergilah! Aku harus membuat pelajaran pada junior ini untuk tidak membuat Jimin- _ku_ marah seperti semalam!" dan ungkapan Minhyuk itu entah kenapa membuat para siswa yang menatap iba pada Jungkook menjadi berkali-kali lipat membenci Jimin yang selalu menjadi biang masalah di sekolah ini. Bahkan, jika beberapa dari mereka yang mengaku sangat membenci Jimin maka ada beberapa yang menggeram marah saat Minhyuk mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah miliknya. Dan jauh dari itu, maka ada seorang yang baru saja mendeklarasikan sebagai pembenci Jimin karena telah menjadi penyebab teman karibnya babak belur adalah Jung Jaehyun yang baru saja kembali dan berdiri di samping Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yugyeom cemas. Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Jangan mengharapkannya! Aku bahkan bertengkar dengannya!" jawab Jaehyun kesal bukan main.

" _jinjjayo_? Aku sudah menduganya! Dia pasti senang, Jungkook hampir mati seperti ini!" gumam Yugyeom cemas.

Kembali lagi pada Minhyuk yang kini seperti hobi untuk menghancurkan wajah tampan Jungkook dihadapan semua penghuni sekolah.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, tapi kau memilih untuk bermain dengan Jimin lebih jauh. Kau lupa jika aku mengawasimu selama ini, _hah_?!" gertak Minhyuk tak peduli jika samar-samar Jungkook ingin sekali menutup kedua matanya, tubuh lemas tapi entah kenapa ia ingin bertahan meskipun ia tahu melawan saja tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengembalikan Jimin- _ku_ seperti dulu atau kau—"

 _Set!_

 _BUGH!_

"Jimin?" pekik beberapa siswa memandang takjub pada si perusuh yang entah sejak kapan datang dan menarik tubuh Minhyuk dari Jungkook serta langsung menghantamnya dengan bogem mentahnya. Jimin menarik nafas, bahkan ia sudah mengenakan _hoodie_ dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung _hoodie_ tapi kenapa orang-orang tahu jika itu dirinya? Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya memandang Jungkook dan Minhyuk bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terlibat dan lebih parahnya lagi kau selalu membawa-bawa namaku untuk memukul orang. Apa yang salah denganmu _sunbaenim_? Ayolah, kau jangan mempersulitku dan ikut campur urusanku! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini!" decak Jimin kesal. "Aku peringatkan sekali lagi Minhyuk _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak pernah merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, jadi jangan berharap sikap pahlawanmu ini membuatku yang tadinya tidak suka beralih menjadi membencimu?" lanjut Jimin yang justru membuat Minhyuk terlihat bodoh melihat bagaimana cara bicara Jimin yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Jimin menatap Minhyuk jijik.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" desis Jimin, ia berbalik badan meninggalkan lapangan basket sebelum sebuah suara mengiterupsi langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Park Jimin?!" Jimin pun segera berbalik badan dan mendapati guru kesiswaan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang juga membuat seluruh siswa menjadi was-was. "Lee Minhyuk, dan kau Park Jimin. Ikut keruanganku! Yoon Doojoon, bawa Jeon Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan! Dan kalian semua! BUBAR!" titah guru itu tegas. Jimin memandang sang guru kosong. Ia menarik nafas, baiklah ia hanya perlu menjalani semuanya dengan baik meskipun ia tahu—ini sangat rumit.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Wah, Jimin menang banyak, dapet sepaket lengkap dari si kaya (Yoongi), si bijak (Doojoon), sampe si berandal (Minhyuk), kira-kira tambah lagi gak ya? Haha, tambah siapapun juga ntar Jimin jatuhnya sama Yoongi, doain aja ya mereka lambat laun cepet peka, kkkk  
_

 _(-) Thanks yang ternyata masih pada suport ff ini, Kamsahamnida. Karena kebetulan aku lagi punya ide buat nerusin ff ini. Maap kalau typo masih bertabur bunga dimana-mana._

 _(-) Okey, udah cukup deh cuap-cuap pada ngantuk ntar, haha... Happy Weekend.._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Feels

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Kau mau kemana Park Jimin?!" Jimin pun segera berbalik badan dan mendapati guru kesiswaan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang juga membuat seluruh siswa menjadi was-was._

 _"_ _Lee Minhyuk, dan kau Park Jimin. Ikut keruanganku! Yoon Doojoon, bawa Jeon Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan! Dan kalian semua! BUBAR!" titah guru itu tegas. Jimin memandang sang guru kosong. Ia menarik nafas, baiklah ia hanya perlu menjalani semuanya dengan baik meskipun ia tahu—ini sangat rumit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Minhyuk-ssi. Kau membawa sertakan seluruh junior dan teman seangkatanmu untuk menggertak Jeon Jungkook, _lagi_. Apa lagi masalahnya?" tanya guru kesiswaan, Kim Jaejoong setelah membawa Minhyuk dan Jimin ke ruang sidang yang bersebelahan dengan ruang guru.

"Maafkan saya _songsaenim_ , saya salah!" sang guru memijat pelipisnya dan menatap kedua murid _nakal_ -nya bergantian yang kini berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku." ujar guru Kim mengangguk paham untuk tidak membuat muridnya tertekan. "Aku akan memanggil kedua orang tuamu besok, sekarang pergilah! Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Park Jimin,"

"Tapi, _ssaem_ —" guru Kim memandang Minhyuk tajam.

"Pergi, atau aku akan mengurangi poinmu!" ancamnya. Minhyuk menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin yang masih memandang lurus dan enggan menatapnya.

"Baiklah, selamat sore _ssaem_." pamit Minhyuk lemas. Ia berbalik badan meskipun sebelum pergi menyempatkan untuk kembali menoleh ke arah Jimin, rautnya menyesal dan merasa bersalah, tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan berakhir seperti ini karena dirinya. Dan dengan setengah hati, Minhyuk akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang sidang meninggalkan Jimin bersama dengan guru Kim.

Sepergian Minhyuk, guru Kim menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin yang terlihat kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu, ada apa denganmu Park Jimin!" guru Kim memulai pembicaraannya. Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan. "Banyak sekali laporan buruk yang masuk tentang dirimu sejak kemarin. Mulai dari kau meninggalkan tugas dalam upacara penyambutan, bermasalah dengan siswa baru, masalah semalam, hingga absennya kau tadi pagi. Kau tahu, sudah berapa poin yang kau langgar? Ditambah lagi, kau juga memukul Minhyuk." tanya guru Kim. Jimin menunduk.

"Maafkan saya _songsaenim_ ," lirih Jimin. Guru Kim menghela nafas malas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau jera. Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanya guru Kim curiga.

"Tidak kah _ssaem_ tahu? Sebenarnya lebih dari 80% manusia melakukan tindakannya secara sengaja," jawab Jimin yang membuat guru Kim diam-diam tersenyum kecil membenarkan.

"Lalu?" tanya guru Kim. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Seharusnya saya cukup bersyukur jika selama ini Doojoon _sunbae_ yang selalu memberiku hukuman, bukan anda atau guru-guru lainnya,"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya guru Kim penasaran. Jimin menatap guru Kim datar.

"Karena—kalian pasti menanyakan soal _orang tua_." jawab Jimin dan guru Kim yakin kedua mata Jimin sudah berkaca dan menahan air mata. "Maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak pantas di sekolah ini, dan aku bersyukur mendapat beasiswa disini bahkan masih dipertahankan hingga saat ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku dan mereka berbeda. Aku dididik di panti asuhan, bukan kedua orang tua kandungku. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berperilaku baik. Hanya saja, bukankah sangat memalukan saat akhirnya anda mengatakan akan memanggil orang tuaku sementara aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka? Maafkan aku _songsaenim_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan." guru Kim memandang wajah manis Jimin iba. Di balik wajah datar yang selalu Jimin pasang, guru Kim yakin ada sebersit luka dalam yang tak akan bisa disembuhkan siapapun.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengar percakapan Jimin dan guru Kim. Satu orang yang mendengarnya lewat balik pintu sidang, si ketua dewan siswa yang berniat untuk menjelaskan kronologi kejadian kepada guru kesiswaan. Serta di ruang guru yang bersebelahan dengan ruang sidang, ada tiga siswa yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dan guru Kim. Ketiga siswa itu saling berpandangan, khususnya seorang siswa tampan berambut hitam memandang penyekat di depannya membuat kedua siswa tampan lainnya ikut menunduk iba karena merasa tidak pantas mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menutup pintu ruang sidang setelah urusannya dengan guru Kim selesai. Dengan malas ia berjalan melangkah menjauhi ruang sidang dan entah akan pergi kemana. Rasanya, pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai kejanggalan yang semakin hari semakin menyesakkan menurutnya.

 _Tap!_

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tanpa sadar berada di depan pintu cafetaria. Jimin memandang siswa-siswi yang asik bercengkerama dan bercanda satu sama lain, dan jujur saja membuat Jimin iri melihatnya.

 _"_ _Ada alasan kenapa semua ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berakhir berada di tempat ini. Aku iri pada mereka yang hidup seperti diri mereka sendiri, tapi aku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali siapa aku,"_

Jimin menarik nafas, ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan cafetaria dan kini beralih ke ruang kesehatan. Jimin mengintip dibalik jendela bagaimana banyaknya siswa-siswa yang menemani Jungkook dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak sepertinya, yang hanya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya seorang diri.

 _"_ _Ada kalanya aku mencari alasan, kenapa Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan hidup di saat orang-orang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Aku bertanya darimana asal aku dilahirkan. Dan, aku mencoba mengingat tentang masa kecilku, tapi kenapa? Yang aku rasakan justru hanya ada rasa marah dan sesak?"_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata kelemahan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Jimin menunduk, terisak dalam diam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi berlari dari koridor unit kesehatan menuju tempat sepi yang ada hanya dirinya sendiri, tanpa adanya orang lain.

Dan lagi tanpa Jimin sadari, sedari ia keluar dari ruang sidang, banyak pasang mata yang mengawasinya dan melihat bagaimana lemah dan menyedihkannya Park Jimin yang sebenarnya. Para tiga siswa tampan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru hingga si ketua dewan siswa yang ditemani oleh keempat temannya. Bahkan, si ketua club taekwondo yang juga diam-diam mematangi Jimin hingga punggung Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruk!_

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka, dan Taehyung yang juga baru datang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi.

" _Ah_ ~ kenapa kita harus mendengar hal semacam ini?" rengek Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan bantal di ranjang Yoongi. " _hyung_!" panggil Taehyung entah pada siapa kata _'hyung'_ ia tujukan, tapi melihat Taehyung menoleh kearah Yoongi pastilah Yoongi yang ia panggil _'hyung'_ barusan.

" _hyung_ , kau tidak akan mem- _bully_ JM-Park 'kan?" tanya Taehyung yang entah kenapa terlihat cemas. Yoongi seketika membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan menatap Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoongi berpura-pura tak paham meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia paham maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

" _aigoo_ , _hyung_ —hidupnya itu sudah sulit tidakkah kau memiliki belas kasihan padanya?" sahut Namjoon. Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mem- _bully_ -nya?" tanya Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung tergelak.

" _Yak hyung_! Di hari pertama kau menggertak JM-Park bahwa kau akan mem _-bully_ -nya!" balas Taehyung tak habis pikir, Yoongi justru terkekeh.

" _hm_ , aku memang menggertaknya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mem _bully_ -nya atau bahkan menyakitinya. Kalian tenang saja!" balas Yoongi, berbalik badan dan membelakangi Namjoon dan Taehyung. _"Karena entah kenapa, aku berniat untuk menjaganya,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eung~_ " erang Jungkook akhirnya membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menangkap beberapa wajah familiar yang tertangkap kedua matanya yang sedikit membengkak, mulai dari Jaehyun, Yugyeom, Seokjin, Hoseok, Doojoon, Jinyoung, dan Minho.

"Kook, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Jaehyun cemas. Samar-samar Jungkook mengangguk.

"Bagaimana, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Seokjin lega melihat Jungkook yang akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Tubuhku remuk semua, _hyung_." jawab Jungkook jujur yang membuat ketujuh orang itu seketika terdiam yang justru membuat Jungkook seolah teringat sesuatu. " _em_ , _sunbaenim_ —apa tadi, Jimin—maksudku Jimin _sunbae_ benar-benar datang dan menghajar Minhyuk _sunbae_?" tanya Jungkook memastikan ingatan terakhirnya sebelum ia pingsan bukanlah halusinasi semata. Ketujuh orang itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai respon pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Jimin? Benar-benar Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook takjub. Dan, tidak hanya Jinyoung yang mengangguk, Minho, Yugyeom, dan Seokjin juga ikut mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jungkook raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas. "Guru kesiswaan tidak menangkapnya 'kan?" tanya Jungkook yang tetap di balas diam oleh ketujuh orang itu. "Doojoon _sunbae_!" panggil Jungkook menuntut jawaban dan menatap Doojoon memaksa. Doojoon menarik nafas dan dengan terpaksa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook.

"Pihak sekolah memanggil orang tua Minhyuk untuk datang besok dan Jimin—Kim _songsaenim_ , memutuskan untuk menskors Jimin selama dua minggu!" jawab Doojoon akhirnya.

" _mwo_?!" pekik Jungkook terkejut. Doojoon menatap Jungkook menyesal.

"Seragam Jimin juga sudah ditahan, ia tidak boleh menggunakan fasilitas sekolah dan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti semua kegiatan sekolah akademik maupun non-akademik selama dua minggu. _Yah_ , meskipun ia masih tetap harus menjalankan hukumannya!" lanjut Jinyoung, Jungkook menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, dua minggu lagi kita sudah ujian. Ini semua salahku selalu memancing amarahnya." sesal Jungkook.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, Kook! Sembuhkan dulu lukamu, jika kau ingin bicara dengan Jimin." Saran Doojoon sebelum akhirnya keluar dari bilik di ruang kesehatan diikuti Jinyoung dan Minho yang mengerling kearah Jungkook yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Jungkook terdiam, diatas ranjangnya. Bukan lagi sakit akibat lebam yang ia rasakan tapi—rasa bersalah yang lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sakitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin bergelut dibawah selimut kesayangannya. Sedikit membuka matanya perlahan untuk sekedar melirik kearah jam beker yang ada diatas meja nakas di samping ranjang tidurnya. Ini adalah hari ketiga ia menjalani skors menyebalkan yang membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa jika ia selesai melakukan hukumannya.

Jimin menyibakkan selimutnya, ketiga _roomate_ -nya pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Dan, jujur saja Jimin memang sengaja bangun siang untuk menghindari ketiga _roomate_ -nya terutama Jeon Jungkook. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menuju kolam renang untuk melaksanakan hukumannya seorang diri. _Ya,_ bolehkah Jimin mengumpat? Karena sejak kejadian Minhyuk menghajar Jungkook membuat pihak sekolah sedikit berbaik hati untuk mengurangi hukuman Jungkook, entah mengurangi atau menunda, Jimin tidak peduli.

Selesai mandi, Jimin mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang ia padukan dengan _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga _hoodie_ kesayangannya yang selalu menghangatkannya setiap saat. Sebelum mengenakan _hoodie_ -nya, Jimin mengeringkan rambut cokelat mudanya terlebih dahulu dengan handuk miliknya. Tak sampai kering, Jimin membiarkan rambut setengah basahnya menutupi dahi hingga matanya, mengingat ia lupa memotong rambut.

Jimin menyaut _hoodie_ -nya, mengenakannya seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Jimin berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya menuju gedung kedua dimana kolam renang berada. Seolah seperti rutinitas, Jimin merasa bahwa membersihkan kolam renang adalah pekerjaan tetapnya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri. Tapi, setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya bersyukur karena dua minggu lagi ujian maka dipastikan tidak ada kelas renang bagi semua kelas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ujian. Jimin harus melakukan sesuatu, karena ia tidak bisa masuk kelas dan ikut pelajaran. Setidaknya, ia harus mempertahankan prestasinya agar pihak sekolah tidak berniat untuk mencabut beasiswanya. _Oh ayolah_ , senakal-nakalnya Jimin, ia masih sangat memikirkan bagaimana nantinya jika pihak sekolah mengeluarkannya. Karena, bisa dipastikan Jimin adalah orang yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di tempat elit seperti ini.

Dengan susah payah, Jimin tetap membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang ada di kolam renang dengan alat pembersih yang sudah disediakan. Biasanya jika dikerjakan bersama Jungkook, hanya memakan waktu tidak sampai dua jam. Tapi, sejak ia mengerjakannya seorang diri membuat Jimin kelelahan sekaligus kesusahan karena waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membersihkan kolam renang memakan waktu lebih lama.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh dan mendapati seniornya yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dewan siswa, Jung Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung _sunbaenim_?" gumam Jimin tak percaya. Jinyoung tersenyum dan meraih alat pembersih lainnya yang biasa digunakan Jungkook.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu." ujarnya seraya ikut membantu Jimin membersihkan kolam renang. Jimin hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa, _sunbae_ bisa ada disini?" tanya Jimin. Jinyoung mengulum senyum namun tak menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung karena malaikat datang menolongmu," dan untuk kali pertamanya Jinyoung melihat Jimin tertawa lepas hingga tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata _'manis'_ yang keluar dari belah bibirnya begitu saja, beruntung Jimin tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol _sunbaenim_!"

"Aku serius," balas Jinyoung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam seperti Jimin yang ia kenal selama ini.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, cepat sekali dia berubah."_

" _arraseo-arraseo_ , tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu! Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran Siwon _ssaem_ , kau tahu guru narsis itu 'kan? Dia menyebalkan jika sedang di detik-detik ujian mendekat." Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinyoung tiba-tiba yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Jimin.

"Maksud _sunbae_?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin terkekeh.

" _gwenchana sunbaenim_. Aku siswa paling pintar di seluruh angkatan kelas dua. _Sunbae_ tahu itu 'kan?" Jinyoung menatap Jimin ragu.

"Begitukah?" balas Jinyoung. Jimin mengangguk menyakinkan. Namun, semenit kemudian Jimin mengangkat alat pembersih itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

"Sepertinya sudah bersih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _sunbaenim_!" pamit Jimin membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas pergi namun tak sampai selangkah ia pergi dengan sigap Jinyoung meraih tangannya dan menahannya. "Ada apa _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin yang sejujurnya merasa agak risih saat Jinyoung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Jimin berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak boleh menggunakan fasilitas disini selama dua minggu, jadi—menurut _sunbaenim_ aku harus pergi kemana?" Jimin balik bertanya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian sebelas hari ke depan. Terima kasih _sunbaenim_ , kau sudah membantuku hari ini." dengan sopan Jimin melepaskan tangan Jinyoung dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Jinyoung menarik nafas, entah kenapa sejak kejadian Minhyuk yang menghajar Jungkook membuatnya terus memikirkan juniornya yang malang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi, maaf _sunbaenim_ , kau tidak bisa menggunakannya." tolak Jennie pada Namjoon yang kekeuh ingin menggunakan ruang penyiaran untuk kesenangannya pribadi. Namjoon berdecak dan menatap Jennie garang.

" _Yak_ , kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Namjoon menggertak membuat Jennie menunduk takut. "Aku juga anggota di club penyiaran ini— _ani_!" pekik Namjoon tiba-tiba, "Aku juga anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau berani menentangku."

"Tapi, _sunbaenim_ —"

"Tenang saja, jika ada yang memarahimu karena kebetulan kau yang berjaga hari ini. Aku—Kim Namjoon, akan melindungimu!" potong Namjoon, Jennie tampak tergiur. "Jadi, pergilah sekarang siswi penurut!" Namjoon mendorong tubuh Jennie hingga Jennie akhirnya berada di luar pintu ruang penyiaran.

 _Brak!_

Dan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, Namjoon menutup pintu dengan keras di depan wajah Jennie yang tampak shock.

" _oh tidak_ , bagaimana ini—Seokjin _sunbae_ pasti akan membunuhku!" gumam Jennie menahan tangis.

Lupakan Jennie yang mungkin saja sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk berjaga jika ada orang yang mencarinya, kembali pada Namjoon yang kini tengah mengotak-atik mesin di ruang penyiaran. Namjoon menyeringai, kemudian ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkannya dengan kabel speaker yang terhubung dengan seluruh speaker yang ada di sekolahan bahkan di seluruh tiga gedung di RC. Namjoon tersenyum senang, oh ia sangat merindukan hobi lamanya.

Dan, tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Namjoon menghidupkan radio dan bersiap untuk menyetel lagu yang ada di daftar playlist-nya.

"Lagu pertama, akan dipersembahkan kepada seluruh siswa yang akan menghadapi ujian sebentar lagi. Lagu, yang akan menjadi kembalinya kalian saat liburan nanti," Namjoon terkekeh, oh tidak karena hobinya kembali ia menjadi gila.

 _Klik!_

Namjoon menekan tombol dan mulailah musik yang akan berdentang di seluruh penjuru gedung, lagu dari sang legenda Seo Taiji yang telah di remake ulang oleh boygruop besar bernama BTS, Come Back Home.

 _Cuz I'm Comin Back Home!_

 _Nan jigeum mueotseul chajeuryeogo aereul sseuneun geolkka_

 _Nan jigeum eodiro swijianko heulleo ganeun-ga_

 _Nan nae salmui kkeuteul bon jeogi ittseo_

 _Nae gaseum sogeun gapgapaejeotsseo_

 _Nae salmeul mageun geotseun_

 _Naui naerie daehan duryeoum_

 _Angry? Hungry? Yes I'm hangry_

 _Maeiri doepuri, miraeun gaeppuri_

 _Naneun eopseotsseo_

 _Geurigo tto naeiljocha eopseotsseo_

Dan, jika saat ini Namjoon tengah menikmati lagu yang ia putar sementara berbagai ekspresi para siswa, guru dan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang merasa asing dengan kejadian ini. Beberapa dari mereka menikmati dan beberapa lagi merasa sangat mengganggu. Dan, yang paling merasa mengganggu dan murka adalah si ketua club penyiaran yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ruangan darimana asal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sekumpulan orang mabuk, _begitu menurutnya_.

 _Brak!_

" _omo_!" pekik Namjoon terkejut mendengar dobrakan pintu dan menampilakn si ketua club, Kim Seokjin yang menatapnya seperti pembunuh bayaran yang siap mencincang tubuhnya kapan saja. Dengan sigap Namjoon menutup studio radio dan menghadang jalan Seokjin. Ia tidak mau, lagu kesayangannya dimatikan oleh Seokjin sebelum selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" amuk Seokjin tajam. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya nyali Namjoon menciut hanya karena mendengar bentakan dari Seokjin. _Oh ayolah_ , dari kecil ia tidak pernah dibentak sekalipun, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Dan Seokjin? _Wah_ , dia pemecah rekor.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" balas Namjoon berpura-pura bodoh. Seokjin menatap Namjoon horor.

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Seokjin lagi.

" _hey relax_ —aku tidak menghancurkan studio ini!"

"Tapi, kau menghancurkan sekolah ini bodoh!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" sahut Seokjin kesal bukan main. "Matikan musiknya sekarang!" titah Seokjin penuh penekanan. Namjoon tersenyum miring.

" _aniyo_!"

"Kau tidak mau?!" Seokjin menatap kedua mata Namjoon menatang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak mau mematikannya?" tanya Namjoon membalas Seokjin dan menatap kedua mata indah milik pemuda cantik di depannya.

"Kau mengganggu seluruh siswa yang sedang belajar!"

" _oh_ , aku justru ingin menghibur mereka!" kilah Namjoon.

"Menghibur mereka? Kau justru membuat mereka tidak fokus bodoh!" Namjoon mendesis marah.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengataiku _'bodoh'_?"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

" _YAK_!" seru Namjoon kesal.

" _wae_?! Kau mau apa? MINGGIR!" titah Seokjin mendorong Namjoon kasar tapi, dan sontak karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Seokjin yang mendorongnya membuat Namjoon dengan spontan menarik tangan Seokjin agar ia tidak terjatuh. Alhasil, justru membuat keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dengan posisi dimana Seokjin yang jatuh diatas tubuh Namjoon dan bersamaan dengan lagu yang awalnya Namjoon putar berganti dengan lagu yang lebih slow, lagu milik Jung Joon Il yang berjudul Hug Me.

Sesaat Seokjin dan Namjoon saling berpandangan, kedua mata mereka yang saling bertemu entah sedang mengatakan apa melalui tatapan intens keduanya. Diam-diam Namjoon menarik senyum tampan melihat bagaimana wajah merah Seokjin yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Namjoon terkekeh membuat Seokjin seketika tersadar.

"Apa kau sedang menikmati kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" goda Namjoon dan seketika Seokjin langsung beranjak dari tubuh Namjoon dan entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah. "Ternyata kalau dilihat lebih dekat, wajahmu cantik juga!"

" _YAK_!" seru Seokjin, rasa kesalnya sudah kembali. "Aku pria sama sepertimu, jika kau lupa! Aku juga punya benda yang sama di balik celanamu!" Namjoon kembali menyeringai, masih gencar untuk menggoda Seokjin.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku rasa milikmu tak sebesar milikku!"

" _YAK_!" pekik Seokjin lagi. Namjoon tertawa puas.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya dan menyapanya?" tawar Namjoon, wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Dasar mesum!" Namjoon terkekeh dan dengan jahil ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin membuat Seokjin was-was. Dan, lagi-lagi seolah terkunci dengan tatapan tajam Namjoon, Seokjin tak menolak saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" bisik Namjoon serius, Seokjin menajamkan telinganya.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Seokjin tak kalah serius, diam-diam Namjoon menyeringai.

"Aku mendengar debaran jantung seseorang," goda Namjoon yang sukses membuat wajah Seokjin semakin merah entah karena malu atau marah.

 _Bugh!_

" _YAK!_ " seru Namjoon saat Seokjin menendang tulang keringnya dan pergi begitu saja. Namjoon menatap kepergian Seokjin yang secepat kilat seraya mengelus kakinya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Seokjin. " _aigoo_ , dia manis sekali~" gumam Namjoon gemas namun, kemudian ia meringis kesakitan. "Sial, tendangannya tidak main-main!" ringis Namjoon yang meskipun ia kesakitan tapi bukan wajah sakit yang ia tunjukan tapi seperti wajah remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berlari menelusuri sepanjang koridor lantai delapan untuk menghindari pengejaran gila dari para fans dadakannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lantai karena keadaan mendesak.

 _Brak!_

 _Cklek!_

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu, nafasnya terengah. Namun kemudian, ia sedikit mengintip untuk memastikan keadaan diluar sana. Bibir Taehyung mengerucut lucu, saat melihat segerombolan siswi yang berdecak kesal karena kehilangan jejaknya. Taehyung terkekeh tanpa sadar, namun ia segera membekap mulutnya, takut-takut jika fans dadakannya mendengar suara cicitnya yang kelewat pelan.

Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung mendesah lega setelah kedua matanya mendapati segerombolan siswi yang pergi dengan raut wajah kecewa. Awalnya, Taehyung berniat langsung pergi dari ruangan yang entah tidak ia ketahui ruangan yang entah digunakan untuk apa. Tangan Taehyung terulur meraih kenop pintu namun ia urungkan saat sepasang telinganya mendengar suara merdu yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Suara merdu yang melantunkan sebuah nyanyian yang baru ia sadari telah mengalun sejak ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

 _..._

 _Jul su inneunge I norae bakke eoptta_

 _Gajin goeoragon I mokssori bakke eoptta_

 _Ige neol utkke mandeul sun isseuljji moreujiman_

 _Geuraedo bulleo bonda niga bada jugil barae bonda_

 _I norae bakke eoptta_

 _Jeongmall gajinge I mokssori bakke eoptta_

 _Ige neol utkke mandeul sun isseuljji moreujiman_

 _Geuraedo bulleo bonda_

 _Niga bada jugil barae bonda_

 _Niga bada jugil barae bonda_

 _Plok! Plok! Plok!_

Dan tanpa sadar, dengan konyolnya Taehyung bertepuk tangan dengan wajah takjub menatap si pemilik suara merdu yang kini juga menatapnya terkejut. Namun, sedetik kemudian bibir Taehyung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasa familiar dengan si pemilik suara merdu.

 _"_ _oh—bukankah dia yang bersama JM-Park di lapangan futsal waktu itu?"_

"Bukankah kau Kim Taehyung?" tanya seorang pemuda menyadarkan lamunan Taehyung yang masih menatap takjub pada pemuda yang memiliki suara semanis madu.

" _ah nde_ , kau mengenalku?" dan pertanyaan bodoh Taehyung sontak membuat lima pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu terkekeh.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal anak pemilik sekolah ini," sahut siswa lain seraya tersenyum miring, membuat Taehyung spontan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut yang hampir dipangkas habis.

" _em—_ aku—" Taehyung berfikir sejenak, kiranya alasan apa yang pantas ia ucapkan hingga ia berakhir di tempat asing dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini. Tidak lucu 'kan jika ia mengatakan melarikan diri dari fans dadakannya? _yah_ , meskipun harus Taehyung akui jika nanti fans-nya mungkin melebihi anggota boyband Korea. Ayolah, dia tampan dan kaya siapa yang tidak akan mengaguminya?

"Apa kau mau masuk club paduan suara?" tanya siswa yang berambut merah mencolok. Taehyung seketika menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum senang.

" _nde_! Ketua kelasku, memintaku untuk mengikuti kegiatan non-akademik di sekolah ini." jawab Taehyung sumringah.

"Baguslah, kebetulan kami sedang mencari tambahan orang untuk festival mendatang!" sahut siswa yang ber _name tag_ Do Kyungsoo siswa kelas 3-IR, yang sekaligus ketua club paduan suara.

"Jadi, apa aku langsung diterima?" tanya Taehyung.

" _aniyo_ , kami harus mengetesmu!" sahut siswa ber _name tag_ Nam Woohyun yang secara kebetulan satu kelas dengan Yoongi. Dahi Taehyung berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa menyanyi 'kan?" tanya siswa berambut merah, Byun Baekhyun yang juga siswa kelas tiga. Taehyung mengangguk asal.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi—cepat bernyanyi!" titah siswa ber _name tag_ Yoo Kihyun. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap keempat siswa kelas tiga yang tengah mendesaknya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Nanti, setelah kau lulus!" balas Kyungsoo sarkas. "Tentu saja sekarang!" lanjut Kyungsoo kesal. Taehyung berdehem, ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa bahkan ia juga tidak tahu harus menyanyikan lagu apa di depan kelima siswa itu.

"Apa yang harus aku nyanyikan?" tanya Taehyung polos yang lagi-lagi membuat kelima siswa itu terkekeh.

"Kau belum menyiapkan lagu yang ingin kau nyanyikan tapi ingin masuk ke club ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika ada tes seperti ini!" kilah Taehyung.

"Nyanyikan saja, lagu Big Bang-If You!" sahut siswa yang membuat Taehyung seolah terhipnotis saat mendengar suaranya, satu-satunya siswa yang masih duduk di kelas satu yang berada di ruangan itu, Jeon Jungkook. Dan, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Taehyung langsung merespon dan menyanyikan lagu If You milik Big Bang hingga selesai.

"Wah, suaramu tidak begitu buruk." puji Woohyun.

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan meragukan kemampuan multitalent seorang Kim Taehyung?"_

" _hm_ , suara beratmu terdengar sangat seksi!" puji Baekhyun. Taehyung tersipun malu.

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Bernyanyi atau tidak suaraku memang sudah seksi!"_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyung?" tanya Kihyun meminta pendapat pada si ketua club. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Apa dia bisa membantumu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jungkook tampak menimbang.

" _nde sunbaenim_. Aku rasa, dia memiliki suara yang aku cari!" jawab Jungkook. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, dan Taehyung diam-diam bersorak girang mendengar Jungkook yang ternyata sedang mencari suara berat dan seksi sepertinya.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau diterima sebagai anggota club paduan suara." putus Kyungsoo yang membuat kedua mata Taehyung berbinar. "Dan, juga kau bisa memulai hari ini bersama Jungkook!"

" _nde_?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tapi, bukankah dia masih kelas satu?" tanya Taehyung, keempat siswa itu terkekeh.

' _hm_ , dia memang masih kelas satu. Tapi, dia jauh berada diatasmu. Dan, maka dari itu Jungkook yang akan memberikan arahan untukmu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada festival mendatang. Kau memang pemula, tapi kau harus ikut."

"Tap-tapi, aku—"

" _gwenchana_ , club kita akan menjadi pemenangnya jika kau ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival nanti." Sahut Woohyun.

"Pemenang?" gumam Taehyung tak mengerti. Keempat siswa kelas tiga itu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat bagaimana konyolnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Dia masih siswa baru, tampaknya kau harus menjelaskan banyak padanya, Kook!" sahut Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jungkook yang tersenyum manis.

" _nde_ , serahkan saja padaku _sunbaenim_."

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu kami keluar dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kami urus! Kau harus giat latihan, _okey_?" pesan Kihyun. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _oh sunbaenim_!" panggil Jungkook sebelum keempat seniornya pergi meninggalkannya bersama Taehyung. "Aku belum memutuskan lagunya,"

"Tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan memberikan daftar lagu bagus yang harus kau pilih." jawab Woohyun, Jungkook kembali mengangguk dan akhirnya membiarkan keempat seniornya pergi meninggalkannya bersama Taehyung yang masih memajang wajah polosnya. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum manis, saat mengingat bagaimana respon Taehyung setelah ia selesai menyanyi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk di bangku yang ada di atap sekolah dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sekaligus lagu-lagu yang masih terputar di seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah. Diam-diam, Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Tanpa mencari tahu-pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyetel lagu-lagu itu. _yap,_ siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Namjoon, pria berotak cerdas dan seksi— _itu sih, kata Namjoon sendiri_ —

 _Krak!_

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar pijakan yang entah darimana berasal Merasa bahwa ia tidak seorang diri berada di atap itu, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya dan berfikir sejenak. Siapa kiranya orang yang suka berada di tempat yang tinggi seperti ini. Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya, hanya karena penasaran hingga tiba-tiba ia harus menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang mengenak _hoodie_ kebesaran yang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang, merasa tahu siapa si pemakai _hoodie_ yang tengah duduk dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam damai. Sejenak, Yoongi menatap wajah manis itu sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun yang mungkin saja bisa mengganggunya. Dan, baru saja Yoongi mendaratkan pantat seksinya si pemakai _hoodie_ langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap terkejut dengan keberadaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya terlihat panik. Yoongi terkekeh dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata indahnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Ini sekolahku, jadi bukankah itu pertanyaan konyol?" sarkas Yoongi. Pemuda yang sedang mengalami skorsing itu mendesah menahan amarah.

" _arraseo_ , aku akan pergi!" mendengar pemuda manis itu hendak pergi, sontak membuat Yoongi berfikir cepat dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin. Jimin yang mendapati kepala Yoongi yang dengan seenak hatinya tidur di kedua pahanya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa merasa bersalah hanya bisa mendesis marah.

"Biarkah seperti ini, beberapa menit saja." pinta Yoongi dan setelah hanya dengkuran yang Jimin dengar. Jimin menghela nafas dan memandang wajah tampan Yoongi yang terpejam. Entah kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan siswa baru yang merangkap sebagai anak pemilik sekolah. Oh, ini sepertinya kutukan, bagaimana bisa ia selalu dikelilingi orang aneh meskipun ia sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi, tunggu—bukankah ia masih berada di lingkup sekolah.

Hanya melihat Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya membuat Jimin bosan menunggu kapan kiranya anak si pemilik sekolah itu bangun dan enyah dari hadapannya. Dan tanpa harus Jimin tahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang terlebih angin semilir dan setelan lagu mellow yang seolah menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi semakin dekat. Perlahan, Yoongi membuka kedua matanya saat merasa sinar matahari tak lagi membakar wajah tampannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, jika dilihat lebih dekat wajah Jimin berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan cantik. Apalagi, bibirnya— _oh_ , Yoongi ingin sekali mencicipinya. Dan perlu diketahui, ini adalah kali pertamanya Yoongi tertarik pada bibir seseorang.

Dengan lembut, Yoongi mencoba bangkit dari paha Jimin tanpa mengusik pemuda yang terlihat lelah itu. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan membawa tubuh Jimin perlahan untuk berganti tidur di pangkuannya. _Oh_ , jika dipikir-pikir bukankah Yoongi terlalu banyak tersenyum hanya karena berada di dekat pemuda Park itu? Entahlah, Yoongi juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia bisa mudah tersenyum hanya karena melihat wajah dingin Jimin yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya.

Yoongi mematai wajah manis Jimin yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi melepas jas almamater yang ia gunakan dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh Jimin. _yah_ , entah kenapa menurut Yoongi meskipun Jimin menggunakan _hoodie_ besar tapi Yoongi yakin bahwa tubuh Jimin tidak sebesar kelihatannya.

" _jja_ , tidurlah. Aku menjagamu, kau tahu?" bisik Yoongi tak peduli jika Jimin mendengarnya atau tidak bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menggeliat kecil, mencari posisi nyaman dipaha Yoongi yang ia jadikan bantal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa maksud festival mendatang itu?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang entah sibuk menerjakan apa pada kertas-kertas di tangannya. Saat ini, keduanya masih berada di ruangan yang sama, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang sibuk menulis sesuatu dan Taehyung yang hanya mematainya atau mengganggunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui tentang sekolah yang dibangun ayahnya.

"Itu adalah kegiatan tahunan yang diadakan sekolah, biasanya diadakan sebelum atau sesudah ujian kenaikan." jawab Jungkook tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya dari pemenang?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook menarik nafas sabar, ia meletakkan pena dan kali ini menatap Taehyung serius.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya pada ayahmu?"

" _yak_ , aku ini juga seniormu—kenapa kau tidak memanggilku ' _sunbae'_ seperti senior yang lain?"

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _'sunbae'_?" Taehyung mengangguk polos. Jungkook mendecih. " _arraseo sunbaenim_!" balas Jungkook penuh penekanan dan Taehyung tersenyum puas.

"Jadi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" tuntut Taehyung lagi.

"Baiklah, bertanyalah sebanyak yang kau inginkan," Jungkook menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Jadi, festival itu diadakan oleh setiap club yang ada di RC. Tidak semua club yang bisa mengadakan festival. Hanya club yang disetujui oleh pihak sekolah yang bisa mengadakan festival ini."

"Memangnya apa keuntungannya?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Semisal, semua club yang ada di RC mengajukan proposal pada pihak sekolah untuk mendapat persetujuan dari mereka, dan club yang disetujui akan mendapat dana besar dari sekolah tahun ajaran baru nanti. Itu artinya club akan mengalami perkembangan kedepannya untuk mengasah bakat para anggota mereka."

"Lalu, jika tidak disetujui?"

"Ya, otomatis club itu harus bekerja keras secara manual." terang Jungkook. "Maksudnya begini, keuntungan dari festival ini adalah kita tidak perlu mencari dana karena pihak sekolah yang akan memberikannya kepada club itu dan sebaliknya, jika pihak sekolah tidak menyetujui proposal dari sang ketua club maka seluruh anggota club harus bekerja keras untuk mendapat dana dari club yang mereka ikuti, entah dari orang tua mereka atau dari siapapun." Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, maksud dari pemenang?"

" _Ah_ ~ tahun ini, ada lima club yang ikut festival, yaitu club dance, musik, taekwondo, teater dan paduan suara. Kau tahu istilah dari pemenang bukan?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Jika kau menang, kau akan mendapat hadiah?" balas Taehyung ragu, Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan.

"Selain mendapat dana dari sekolah, jika nanti salah satu dari lima club ini dinyatakan mendapat poin tertinggi dan menjadi pemenang, sekolah akan memberikan hadiah luar biasa kepada seluruh anggota club-nya, entah itu fisik atau pun non-fisik." jawab Jungkook. "Tahun lalu, club taekwondo yang memenangi festival. Dan, aku dengar club mereka mendapatkan hadiah liburan di Hawai."

"Satu club?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Seluruh anggota club. Mereka liburan kesana, secara gratis. Dan, setelah masuk ajaran baru club taekwondo langsung memiliki member terbanyak dari club lainnya. _yah_ , itulah keuntungan dari pemenang."

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana dengan tahun ini?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, pihak sekolah belum mengumumkan apa hadiah tahun ini. Aku harap lebih luar biasa dari tahun kemarin karena, semakin bergantinya hari, bulan bahkan tahun kemampuan seluruh siswa tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi, ada dua club yang membuatku takjub." balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengeryitkan dahinya penasaran. "Club musik dan dance, mereka selalu ikut festival setiap tahun. Seolah seperti festival rutin mereka. Meskipun, kadang-kadang mereka bukan pemenanganya tapi kemampuan mereka selalu meningkat. Dan, aku sangat penasaran dengan konsep mereka tahun ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana club kita?" Jungkook menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, kita sudah menyiapkan perform yang luar biasa. Kau percaya itu?" tanya Jungkook penuh teka-teki yang hanya dibalas gelengan polos dari Taehyung.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Maaf yak, karena baru bisa update hari ini. Dan, semoga lanjutannya memuaskan yak, maap kalau typo masih bertebaran._

 _(-) Dan maap belum ngasih moment VKook, maklum mereka lagi tahap perkenalan dulu, kkkk._

 _Udah ah, gak mau banyak cuap-cuap... See you in next chapter reader-nim._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Threat

Jimin menarik nafas lelah. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, tapi tak juga membuatnya bergegas pergi tidur dan meringkuk nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Justru, Jimin lebih memilih menikmati angin tengah malam yang menyengat di balkon kamarnya, seorang diri.

" _aish_ , kenapa dia membuatku sulit seperti ini." rengek Jimin kesal. "Dia pasti sengaja meninggalkan jasnya. _wah_ ~ tidak mungkin 'kan aku tidak mengembalikannya. Tapi— _ah_ ~ aku benar-benar malas melihat wajahnya."

Jimin mendongak dan menatap langit-langit malam yang kebetulan pada saat itu bertabur banyak bintang.

" _wah_ ~ sudah lama aku tidak duduk tengah malam seperti ini." gumam Jimin tersenyum hangat. Jimin menarik kakinya dan kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Apakah diantara bintang itu, ada yang bisa memberitahuku tentang masa laluku? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun." gumam Jimin bertanya pada bintang di langit. "Bisakah, kalian mengirimkan pesan pada orang yang sudah membuatku lahir di dunia ini? Katakan padanya, aku kesepian dan kedinginan. Aku tidak berterima kasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanku. Karena aku lelah sendirian." Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku ingin keluar." gumamnya kemudian menunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Dan tanpa Jimin sadari, ada tiga orang yang sedari tadi mendengar curahan Jimin pada bintang. Tiga orang yang merupakan _roomate_ Jimin yang selalu Jimin hindari meskipun mereka bersitatap sengaja atau pun tidak. Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Kapan kita mengatakan semuanya padanya, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau ingat 'kan apa kata dokter tentang kondisinya?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook terdiam.

"Kita menceritakannya atau tidak. Itu tetap akan membahayakan dirinya." sambung Hoseok.

"Akan lebih baik, perlahan-lahan kita mendekatinya sebagai teman. Bukan sebagai junior, senior, atau pun seorang _rival_. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan terkejut jika sewaktu-waktu dia ingat semuanya atau pada saat kita sendiri yang menceritakannya." saran Seokjin bijak yang hanya bisa diangguki oleh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ckiiiiiiiit!_**

 ** _BRAK!_**

 ** _BOOOM!_**

Jimin sontak terduduk dari tidurnya ketika sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu datang ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jimin terengah, keringat mengucur di seluruh wajah manisnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika mendongak dan mendapati seniornya yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang menjadi penyekat antara ranjang-ranjang dengan penghuni kamar yang lain. Oh, Jimin baru ingat karena terlalu mengantuk ia lupa menutup tirai biliknya. Jimin hanya terdiam, saat seniornya hanya menatapnya dari luar. Kemudian, ia berlalu dari bilik Jimin begitu saja.

 _Klik!_

Jimin tersentak ketika sang senior yang memasuki biliknya seraya membawakan secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

" _jja_ , minumlah." titahnya memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang ia bawa kepada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya tanpa penolakan dan setelah menyesap sedikit, spontan sang senior yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin itu mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Jimin.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Seokjin memastikan. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan menatap Seokjin datar.

"Kenapa _sunbae_ belum tidur?" tanya Jimin. Seokjin menghela nafas.

" _oh,_ biasa _insomnia_." jawab Seokjin sekenanya. Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Jimin yang merasa tak begitu dekat dengan sang senior dan Seokjin yang bingung harus membicarakan tentang apa lagi.

" _em_.. apa kau mau melanjutkan tidurmu?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Jimin diam sejenak.

"Entahlah, _sunbaenim_. Mungkin, aku akan tidur jika aku mengantuk." jawab Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang jam tiga pagi, apa kau mau jalan-jalan keluar?" tawar Seokjin, Jimin menatap Seokjin menimang, kiranya menerima tawaran Seokjin atau tidak.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?" tanya Seokjin memastikan pada Jimin yang hanya diam saja. Jimin menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menerima tawaran Seokjin untuk menikmati udara pagi atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan meski dalam keadaan canggung, tapi setidaknya Jimin sedikit menikmati udara sejuk yang cukup menenangkan hatinya.

Jimin dan Seokjin berjalan beriringan melewati lapangan panahan. Jimin yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan sementara Seokjin yang menyatukan kedua tangannya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa berbicara akrab dengan salah satu _roomate_ -nya itu.

"Apa _sunbae_ selalu pergi keluar jika tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingin mengetahui kebiasaan orang lain. Tapi, mengingat ia sedang tidak sendiri saat ini, bukankah alangkah baiknya jika ia menganggap keberadaan orang lain suka maupun tidak? Lagi pula, sebelumnya ia sudah bersedia untuk berjalan keluar bersama Seokjin. Jadi, Jimin merasa tak enak hati jika ia hanya diam saja karena ia tahu Seokjin pasti merasa canggung berada di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya keluar jika aku ingin. Tapi, saat aku melihat kau sedang mimpi buruk—mungkin, kau mau menghirup udara segar. Udara pagi, sangat cocok untuk paru-paru kita." balas Seokjin. Jimin menunduk diam. "Jika boleh tahu, apa yang kau mimpi-kan? Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan." Jimin tak kunjung menjawab, hal itu membuat Seokjin merasa bersalah karena merasa membuat Jimin tak nyaman. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud unt—"

"Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Mimpi—yang seolah pernah aku alami sebelumnya, itu membuatku merasa seperti deja vu." potong Jimin akhirnya. Seokjin terdiam, dan refleks ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Jimin yang kini menatap Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Jadi, apa kau sering mengalami hal seperti tadi?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, ini adalah kali pertama ada orang yang melihatku terbangun akibat mimpi burukku."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau ingin."

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya Jimin menohok membuat Seokjin salah tingkah. Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada orang lain. Meskipun, orang itu adalah teman sekamarku. Ada batasan yang tidak harus semua orang ketahui. Dan, maaf _sunbaenim_. Aku hanyalah juniormu, aku rasa kau paham maksudku!" Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

" _mianhae_ , aku—"

"Jiminie?" kedua orang itu menoleh ketika sebuah suara serak memanggil nama Jimin dengan akrab. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang ia kenal, Jimin pun tersenyum senang dan langsung membungkukkan badannya, menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, paman!" sapa Jimin ramah. Berbeda dengan Jimin berbeda pula dengan Seokjin yang tak mengenal siapa pria paruh baya yang memanggil Jimin dengan nama kecilnya yang terdengar sangat akrab. Seokjin menatap Jimin dan pria itu bergantian.

" _annyeongasseo_..." sapa pria itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Seokjin membuat Seokjin tersadar dan membalas membungkuk untuk menyapa.

"Apa yang paman lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Jimin membuat sang pria paruh baya yang semula menatap Seokjin teliti kini beralih menatap Jimin yang tersenyum ramah dan manis padanya. Dan, sungguh—ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin melihat wajah Jimin yang ramah, bersahabat dan senyumnya yang sangat manis jauh berbeda dengan wajah datar dan dingin yang selama ini Jimin tunjukkan setiap harinya.

"Seharusnya, paman yang bertanya padamu, nak. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disini?' tanya pria itu. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar, paman." jawab Jimin sekenanya.

" _aigoo_ , Jiminie—kau bisa sakit jika keluar pagi-pagi buta seperti ini." pria itu mengelus surai Jimin lembut yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan dari Jimin.

 _"_ _Bahkan, paman ini terlihat begitu dekat dengan Jimin. Tapi, kenapa sulit sekali bagi kami untuk mendekatinya?"_

Seokjin menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan iri. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas dan kembali menatap Jimin yang masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang terus muncul saat ia berbicara dan bergurau dengan pria yang Jimin panggil dengan sebutan _'paman'_ itu.

 _"_ _Melihatnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama, aku jadi merindukan Jimin kecil. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat semua ini bertambah rumit?"_

" _sunbaenim_ , apa kau mau ikut ke kandang kuda?" tanya Jimin, Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" _mwoya_?" pekik Seokjin tanpa sadar membuat pria paruh baya itu terkekeh dan Jimin yang mengulas senyum kecil.

"Jika tidak, _sunbaenim_ bisa kembali lebih dulu ke kamar. Aku ingin membantu paman Kang untuk menyiapkan makanan kuda." Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap Jimin tak mengerti. Menyiapkan makanan kuda? Jadi, paman yang menyapa Jimin adalah pria yang bekerja untuk merawat kuda-kuda sekolah.

" _ah_ , Jiminie—kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini." tolak paman Kang tak enak hati. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak paman. Aku senang membantu paman."

"Tapi Jiminie—"

" _sunbae_ ikut atau tidak?" Jimin mengabaikan paman Kang yang menolak bantuannya dan memilih untuk memastikan Seokjin yang kini tengah berfikir keras. Seokjin menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku.

" _hm_ , baiklah. Aku ikut," putusnya. Jimin mengangguk dan kembali menoleh kearah paman Kang.

"Paman Kang, dengar? Ada yang membantu kali ini," Jimin melirik kearah Seokjin sekilas yang justru membuat paman Kang semakin merasa tak enak hati. Terlebih saat tanpa sengaja paman Kang yang melihat Seokjin mengigit bibirnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya serta menunjukkan raut terpaksa. _Oh tidak_ , ia tahu tanda-tanda wajah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin menutup hidungnya seraya berlari keluar kandang kuda. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau kotoran kuda yang menusuk hidung. Wajah Seokjin memerah, ia bahkan mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seokjin menoleh ke dalam kandang kuda dan mematai Jimin yang dengan senang hati memberikan makanan kuda tanpa merasa terganggu dengan bau kotoran kuda yang belum sempat dibersihkan. Seokjin mengeryitkan dahinya dan bergidik ngeri. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa Jimin terlihat tenang-tenang seperti itu dan tidak merasa jijik sama sekali?

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya paman Kang menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin tersentak dan refleks menjaga jarak dari paman Kang dan mengangguk cepat. Namun, kemudian Seokjin mengeryit heran ketika untuk pertama kalinya menyadari cara bicara paman Kang pada Jimin dan dirinya jauh berbeda. Saat paman Kang bicara pada Jimin terlihat seperti keponakan dan pamannya sementara dirinya seperti antara tuan muda dan salah satu pekerja di rumah besarnya, benar-benar terlihat canggung dan segan.

" _nde_ , saya baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya, anda tidak perlu menerima tawaran Jimin untuk kemari."

"Tidak—tidak apa, paman. Aku tidak apa, sungguh!" paman Kang hanya mengangguk percaya.

"Apa anda teman dekat Jiminie?" tanya paman Kang setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

" _nde_?" sahut Seokjin agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang paman Kang lontarkan padanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Jimin bersama siswa-siswi di sekolah ini," lanjut paman Kang, membuat Seokjin kembali melirik Jimin yang kini tengah berjongkok entah untuk apa.

"Saya teman satu kamarnya." jawab Seokjin. Paman Kang mengangguk paham. "Apa Jimin sering kemari?" tanya Seokjin penasaran. Paman Kang mengulas senyum.

"Setiap hari."

"Setiap hari?" ulang Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jimin setiap hari membantuku dan seluruh pekerja di sekolah ini."

"Benarkah?" paman Kang mengangguk. Seokjin berfikir sejenak dari kata setiap hari yang baru saja paman Kang lontarkan.

 _"_ _Tapi, bagaimana bisa Jimin setiap hari membantu mereka. Pihak sekolah 'kan tidak mengijinkan siswa untuk—"_

Seokjin seketika menoleh kearah Jimin yang terlihat masih betah berlama-lama di dalam kandang kuda bahkan sesekali ia juga mengelus kepala kuda dan berbicara pada kuda-kuda yang sudah dijinakkan itu. Pandangan Seokjin berubah menjadi nanar, ketika ia melihat senyum Jimin yang mengembang tanpa beban hanya karena mengelus kepala kuda peliharaan sekolah.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin, dia melakukannya secara sengaja."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik!_

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kumalnya yang lupa ia cuci. Sesekali ia menguap seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik ranjangnya. Dengan asal, ia melempar handuknya ke atas ranjang setelah dirasa rambutnya cukup kering. Kemudian, Jimin pun meraih kemeja biru-nya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Pagi itu, kamarnya sudah sepi. Ia yakin, tiga _roomate_ -nya pasti sudah berangkat ke gedung utama untuk menuntut ilmu mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

Setelah mengenakan kemejanya dan menyaut _hoodie_ kesayangannya, Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup tirai biliknya dan keluar dari bilik ranjang tempatnya tidur.

" _Eh_?!" pekik Jimin terkejut ketika ia menutup pintu kaca pada biliknya dan saat berbalik badan mendapati salah satu _roomate_ -nya yang ternyata masih berada di kamar mereka meskipun ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya basa-basi. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin _sunbae_ bicarakan padaku?" Jimin balik bertanya dan menatap Hoseok— _roomate Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya_ — yang terlihat diam dan menatap Jimin ragu sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan maksud dirinya yang sengaja menunggu Jimin sedari ia bangun.

"Itu—sebenarnya,..." Hoseok menarik nafas, dalam hati ia merutuki seluruh rekan club-nya yang dengan seenak jidat mereka menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan Jimin. Apalagi, saat mereka semua membawa-bawa wewenangnya sebagai ketua club dance dan juga mengatasnamakan sebagai _roomate_ Jimin. Ingatkan Hoseok untuk menghukum seluruh rekan club-nya satu persatu, menyebalkan!

Hoseok berdehem, sementara Jimin masih sabar menunggu kelanjutan maksud ucapan Hoseok yang menggantung. Hoseok menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Kau tahu bukan, club kita telah disetujui sekolah untuk ikut festival mendatang?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Dan, maka dari itu—kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." lanjut Hoseok. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

" _ah_ , festival itu—Jongin _sunbae_ sudah memberitahuku beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, maaf _sunbaenim_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa." tolak Jimin langsung, dan Hoseok tentu saja sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi. " _sunbaenim_ , tentu tahu bukan aku sedang di skors. Aku tidak bisa ikut serta berpartisipasi apapun dalam kegiatan di sekolah. Maafkan aku!" Jimin membungkukkan badannya merasa bersalah.

"Tapi—kami semua—"

" _sunbaenim_." potong Jimin cepat. "Kau tahu bagaimana peraturan di sekolah 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin melanggarnya." lanjut Jimin, membuat Hoseok menatap Jimin aneh.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin melanggarnya? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Bukankah, dia sering melanggar peraturan sekolah?"_

"Tapi, kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu," pinta Hoseok lagi. Jimin menarik nafas.

" _sunbaenim_ , jika aku bersedia pun apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekolah tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk ikut." balas Jimin masuk akal. "Maafkan aku _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak bisa berpartisipasi untuk festival tahun ini," sesal Jimin, ia menunduk dan berlalu dari hadapan Hoseok. Hoseok berdiri diam, memutar otaknya dan tanpa perkiraannya ia segera berbalik badan dan berseru—

"Park Jimin!" memanggil Jimin yang sudah memegang kenop pintu kamar mereka dan refleks membuat Jimin tak langsung memutar kenop pintu itu. "Bagaimana jika aku mendapat ijin dari pihak sekolah untuk mengikutsertakan dirimu?" tanya Hoseok, Jimin berbalik dan menatap Hoseok menantang.

"Lakukan, jika kau bisa _sunbaenim_. Aku akan dengan senang hati menuruti apa yang kau mau. Tapi aku rasa itu mustahil untuk dilakukan!" remeh Jimin tersenyum miring, kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jimin memutar kenop pintu, keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hoseok seorang diri.

Hoseok berdecak dan menghela nafas kesal. Sungguh, ia tidak habis dengan jalan pikiran Jimin. Sebentar ia menjadi anak nakal yang melanggar semua peraturan sekolah, sebentar ia menjadi siswa berprestasi hingga sebentar menjadi siswa yang penurut. Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya tak mengerti. _huft_ , baiklah—ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hyung_ , dimana almamatermu?" tanya Taehyung saat ia berjalan bersama kedua _hyung_ -nya menuju gedung utama dan melihat Yoongi yang tak mengenakan almamater sekolah. Yoongi mengulum senyum membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon semakin penasaran dengan keberadaan almamater Yoongi yang hilang tiba-tiba.

"Kupinjamkan pada Jimin."

" _mwo_?!" pekik Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan dengan mereka yang menghentikan langkah mereka tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa kau meminjamkan almamatermu padanya?" tanya Namjoon tak mengerti. Yoongi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Namjoon dan Taehyung bergantian.

" _hm_ , entahlah. Panjang ceritanya."

"Apa kau baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?" tuding Taehyung, Yoongi tersenyum kecil membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung seketika mendelik curiga padanya.

" _mungkin_ —" balas Yoongi sekenanya, kemudian ia berjalan masuk gedung utama mendahului Namjoon dan Taehyung yang masih melongo heran.

" _daebak_! Sepertinya Yoongi _hyung_ jatuh cinta pada JM-Park itu!" tebak Namjoon menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka. Taehyung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Seperti yang Yoongi _hyung_ katakan sebelumnya, menurutku dia hanya penasaran pada JM-Park." balas Taehyung. Namjoon berfikir sejenak, kemdian ia menyeringai.

"Mau taruhan?" tawar Namjoon. Taehyung membalas dengan seringaian dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, tertarik.

" _call_!" setuju Taehyung. "Apa taruhannya kali ini, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung kemudian, Namjoon tersenyum miring lali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Taehyung yang langsung di respon tawa puas dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_! bersiaplah kalah dariku!" lanjut Taehyung percaya diri. Namjoon mendecih dan memandang Taehyung remeh. Setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu segera bergegas menyusul langkah Yoongi yang sudah masuk melewati lobby dari gedung utama.

Sesampai di lobby, Namjoon dan Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di sisi kanan-kiri Yoongi yang tengah berdiri mematung mematai kerumunan.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Hanya sampah perusak pemandangan!" balas Yoongi yang seketika membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung menyimak apa yang terjadi pada kerumunan yang ada di depan mereka.

 _Byur~_

Dapat mereka lihat, seorang siswi yang mengaku sebagai primadona sekolah menyiram se-ember air kepada seorang siswi seangkatannya. Melihat siapa pelakunya, Taehyung berdecak. _Oh_ , itu Park Sooyoung, teman sekelas Taehyung yang selalu menempeli Taehyung kemana-mana. _hm_ , jangan lupakan juga jika Sooyoung tidak seorang diri, tentu saja ia bersama dengan keempat temannya.

"Beraninya kau berniat untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kim Taehyung. Kau fikir kau siapa?!" seru Sooyoung membuat Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alislnya bingung dan bersamaan dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang menoleh kearahnya, Taehyung pun spontan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka membawa-bawa namanya.

Yoongi, Taehyung dan Namjoon menatap iba pada siswi yang kini tengah terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dikelilingi Sooyoung yang berdiri di depannya, serta Joohyun, Seulgi, Youngsun dan Jihyo yang melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada mengelilingi siswi malang itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya kaca di kamarmu?! Apa perlu aku membantumu berkaca agar kau tahu seberapa tidak pantasnya dirimu dengan Kim Taehyung?!" seru Sooyoung membuat Taehyung yang mendengarnya mendecih tak suka.

" _shit_! Seharusnya dia yang berkaca!" cibir Taehyung geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Berdiri!" titah Sooyoung seraya menyeret lengan siswi itu dan memaksanya berdiri. Dengan tubuh gemetar, akhirnya siswi itu berdiri masih dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapan Sooyoung.

"Dengar, Park Jieun!" gertak Sooyoung terdengar menyeramkan. "Aku peringatkan padamu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk tidak mengganggu dan mengusik Kim Taehyung, karena kau tahu—kau tidak pantas untuknya!" lanjut Sooyoung membuat siswi yang bernama Park Jieun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah, dengan berani ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sooyoung dengan kedua matanya yang bercucuran air mata.

" _YAK_! Berani sekali kau menatapku! Tundukkan kepalamu, _sampah_!" desis Sooyoung kesal, Jieun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua matanya berkilat marah membuat Sooyoung tak segan untuk melayangkan tangannya dan hendak menampar wajah cantik Jieun untuk memberinya pelajaran. Namun, sepertinya apa yang ia rencanakan tak sesuai dengan rencananya.

 _Set!_

Sooyoung menatap terkejut tangannya yang berada di udara kini sudah berada di genggaman Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan berdiri melindungi Jieun dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sooyoung. Bahkan, Yoongi dan Namjoon saja terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang tanpa mereka ketahui sudah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

"Sejak kapan Taehyung berada disana?" tanya Yoongi, Namjoon menggeleng dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Namjoon dan atensinya kembali teralih pada kerumunan dimana Taehyung berada saat ini.

" _t_ -Taehyung-ssi~" balas Sooyoung menatap Taehyung takut yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau dan temanmu yang bercermin?" tanya Taehyung garang membuat Sooyoung gugup seketika. "Bercerminlah siapa dirimu dan apa posisimu disini. Dan— _ya_! Kau mengatakan kau adalah primadona di sekolah ini? Kau benar-benar tidak pernah mengaca sepertinya. Tidakkah kau tahu jika kau adalah sampah daur ulang?" lanjut Taehyung menyeringai dan membuat kelima siswi itu mengepalkan tangan mereka menahan amarah karena telah direndahkan Taehyung.

"Kau-lah _sampah_ yang sebenarnya Sooyoung-ssi, bukan orang lain. Dan siapa kau—berani sekali mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mendekatiku? Apa kau ibuku?! Temanku?! Bahkan aku muak melihat wajahmu!" Taehyung berbalik badan masih dengan kedua mata tajamnya mematai Jieun yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Taehyung menarik nafas, kemudian ia melepas almamater yang ia gunakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jieun.

"Pergilah! Jika kau tidak ingin dipermalukan lagi!" titah Taehyung dingin yang hanya diangguki singkat oleh Jieun. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Jieun segera melesat pergi dari hadapan semua orang. Taehyung kembali berbalik badan bersamaan dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang juga datang menghampirinya.

"Aku peringatkan padamu untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, dan aku harap kau memasang telingamu baik-baik Park Sooyoung-ssi." Ancam Taehyung lagi. "Jangan pernah bersikap untuk mencuri perhatianku jika kau tidak ingin berakhir keluar dari sekolah ini dengan cara mengenaskan. mengerti?!" gertak Taehyung, ia menyeringai dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Yoongi dan Namjoon yang masih tertinggal pun mendecih remeh.

" _hm_ , aku rasa peringatan itu tidak hanya dari Taehyung yang hanya ditujukan padamu dan temanmu, Sooyoung-ssi." sambung Namjoon suaranya terdengar dingin dan menyeramkan. "Siapapun yang ada di sekolah ini, yang berani ikut campur urusan kami bertiga. Aku pastikan, hidup kalian setelah itu tidak semudah sebelum kami datang. Mengerti?" Namjoon mengingatkan, dan setelahnya ia berjalan menyusul Taehyung diikuti Yoongi yang juga menyeringai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kelima siswi yang mengaku sebagai _primadona_ sekolah itu mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka dan menatap kepergian Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan kedua mata mereka yang berkilat marah.

"Lihat saja, aku pastikan—kalian yang akan bertekuk lutut pada kami!" gumam mereka dengan suara rendah.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang siswa kelas 1 yang sedari tadi diam-diam menyaksikan _drama pagi_ di sekolahnya, tersenyum penuh arti dengan sikap Taehyung yang melindungi siswi bernama Park Jieun itu.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau disini?" panggil seseorang yang mengagetkan sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap punggung Taehyung yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Siswa yang tak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook itu tersentak terkejut dan berbalik badan.

"Mingyu-ssi, ada apa?" balasnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ujarnya. Jungkook mengangguk dan mengikuti siswa yang ber _name tag_ Kim Mingyu yang kini mengajaknya ke suatu tempat entah untuk membicarakan perihal apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kling~_

Jimin membuka pintu toko buku yang sengaja ia kunjungi. Setelah masuk dan mendapat sapaan dari pekerja toko, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rak-rak buku yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Jimin bergumam pelan seraya mengingat buku-buku apa saja yang sedang ia butuhkan untuk mengikuti ujian nanti mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran yang ada di sekolah.

" _hm_ ~ mungkin lebih baik aku membeli buku yang tidak ada penjelasannya dari buku yang kupunya." gumam Jimin, ia tersenyum manis saat mendapati sebuah buku yang tertangkap kedua netranya setelah sekilas membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang ada di punggung buku tersebut.

"Berapa yang harus aku beli, _ya_? _ah_ ~ aku lupa harus membeli buku apa saja." gumam Jimin mengingat-ingat, sambil mengingat Jimin pun berbalik badan untuk meneliti rak-rak buku yang tadinya berada di belakangnya. Kedua bola matanya bergulir keatas, kebawah, kekanan hingga ke kiri. Jari telunjuknya tak luput juga ikut serta bekerja dengan mengetuk-etuk diatas dagunya.

Hingga hampir dua jam, Jimin menghabiskan mencari buku di toko buku yang ia kunjungi. Dan sudah ada sekitar lima buku yang kini berada dipelukannya. Dengan langkah ringan Jimin berjalan menuju meja kasir beserta buku-buku yang sudah ia pilih untuk ia beli.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Jimin pada karyawan toko yang sedang menghitung buku keempatnya dan kini beralih pada buku terakhirnya.

"Semuanya, 63000 won." jawab sang karyawan. Jimin mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won yang sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di mesin komputer.

Setelah karyawan itu membungkus buku-buku yang Jimin beli dan dimasukkan kedalam paper bag. Jimin pun bergegas pergi keluar dengan tangan kanannya yang menenteng paper bag yang berisi buku yang ia beli, sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia gunakan. Jimin melangkah ringan di pinggir trotoar dengan pandangannya yang mengedar menikmati suasana di sekitar jalan yang ia lewati.

Tak berapa lama ia menikmati hawa cerah siang itu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah berlawanan ada seorang pria yang berlari tak jauh kearahnya diikuti banyak segerombolan orang yang mengejar di belakang pria yang membawa sebuah tas hitam. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berfikir sejenak. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi beberapa meter di depannya. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu tinggal sekitar enam langkah di depannya. Bahkan, Jimin sengaja melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan agar si pria tak curiga jika ia akan—

 _Bruk!_

—menjegal kaki si pria dengan kakinya. Jimin mendongak dan menatap si pria yang kini jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia menyeringai bersamaan dengan si pria yang menatap marah padanya. Jimin bersiul dan mengambil tas hitam yang dibawa pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

" _yak_ , mau kemana kau?!" seru seorang pria berjas abu-abu yang langsung menarik kerah pakaian si pria yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Hyunwoo-ya, bawa pencuri itu ke kantor polisi!" titah pria paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berapa di depan Jimin.

"Baik, tuan!" balas pria yang dipanggil Hyunwoo seketika menyeret si pria pencuri ke kantor polisi terdekat bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang mengejar pencuri itu pergi dari hadapan Jimin segera.

"Apa ini milik, _ahjussi_?" tanya Jimin pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

" _nde_ , terima kasih banyak nak. Kau sudah menolongku," ujarnya dan menerima tas yang Jimin berikan padanya. Jimin mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu _ahjussi_. Berhati-hatilah." pamit Jimin berlalu dari hadapan pria paruh baya itu.

" _eyy_ —tunggu sebentar!" tahan pria itu menghentikan langkah Jimin dan spontan pemuda manis itu berbalik badan.

" _nde_? Ada apa _ahjussi_?" tanya Jimin dan pria paruh baya itu pun menghampiri Jimin, sebelumnya ia juga mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang won.

"Terimalah nak, tak banyak. Tapi, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu." Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak, _ahjussi_. Saya tidak bisa menerima uang."

" _waeyo_?" tanya pria itu terkejut. Jimin mengulas senyum manis.

"Itu bukan hakku." jawab Jimin jujur. "Tapi, jika _ahjussi_ tidak keberatan dan ingin berterima kasih padaku. Aku terima tawaran _ahjussi_ —jika _ahjussi_ ingin mentraktirku." Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk paham.

" _ah_ ~apa kau lapar?" tanyanya. Jimin mengangguk jujur. " _arraseo_ , pilihlah restoran manapun yang ingin kunjungi dan pesan semua makanan yang kau suka." Jimin tersenyum sumringah dan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan pria paruh baya itu.

" _Kamsahamnida_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pria paruh baya yang tak sengaja ia tolong. Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap tempat makan yang Jimin pilih, yang ternyata diluar ekspektasinya. Pria paruh baya itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan menoleh kearah Jimin, menatapnya ragu.

"Kau ingin makan disini?" tanyanya. Jimin terkekeh.

" _nde_ , _sundae_ buatan _haraboji_ , benar-benar terbaik di Seoul!" balas Jimin seraya mengacungkan dua jempolnya dihadapan sang pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa kau serius ingin makan disini?" ulang pria itu. Kedua mata Jimin mengerjap lucu dan menatap sang pria tak mengerti.

"Apa _ahjussi_ , keberatan?" sang pria pun segera menggeleng.

" _aniyo_ —hanya saja, makan di tempat seperti ini—" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya jijik menatap sebuah truk yang menjual _sundae_ yang sudah berada di depannya.

" _ah_ ~ jangan bilang _ahjussi_ belum pernah memakan _sundae_!" remeh Jimin. Pria itu pun menoleh dan mengangguk membenarkan. " _aigoo_ ~ benarkah? Jangan-jangan _ahjussi_ bukan orang Korea?" tuduh Jimin.

" _ani_ , aku orang Korea!"

"Tapi, kenapa _ahjussi_ belum pernah memakan _sundae_? Semua orang Korea pasti sudah memakan _sundae_!" lanjut Jimin yang kemudian mematai sang _ahjussi_ dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Setelan jas formal berwarna abu-abu, rambut klimis naik, wajah tampan meskipun sudah berumur paruh baya. _Ah_ , Jimin yakin pria yang ia tolong pasti orang kaya.

" _ah_ ~ aku mengerti sekarang," gumam Jimin paham. " _ahjussi,_ orang kaya jadi tidak pernah memakan snack di jalanan." tutur Jimin yang membuat kedua bola mata pria paruh baya itu membesar. " _ahjussi_ harus mencobanya, setidaknya untuk sekali saja."

"Tapi—" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya memohon.

" _ahjussi_ , ingin mentraktirku bukan?" serangan yang bagus Park Jimin. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas dan menatap Jimin ragu.

" _arraseo_ , _ahjussi_ akan menurutimu!" Jimin pun tersenyum kecil, dalam hati ia bersorak senang.

" _Kamsahamnida_ , _ahjussi_!" balas Jimin sumringah. Awalnya, pria paruh baya itu dengan berat hati menuruti keinginan Jimin, namun ketika melihat senyum manis di wajah Jimin membuat pria paruh baya itu ikut tersenyum senang. _Hm_ , menyenangkan bocah manis ini tidak ada salahnya 'kan? _toh_ , pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

" _annyeong_ , _haraboji_!" sapa Jimin menyapa si penjual _sundae_ yang sebenarnya sudah ia kenal.

"Jiminie~ kau datang lagi?" sapa seorang kakek menyambut kedatangan Jimin senang. Jimin mengangguk dan memeluk sang kakek sekilas.

" _haraboji_ , aku pesan dua _sundae_." pinta Jimin.

" _arraseo_ _arraseo_ , _oh_ kau tidak datang sendiri?" tanya sang kakek melihat pria paruh baya berwajah tampan berahang tegas yang berdiri di samping Jimin. Jimin menggeleng. "Baiklah, kau duduklah. Tunggu sebentar- _nde_?" sang kakek pun memasuki truk untuk membuatkan pesanan Jimin.

"Silahkan duduk _ahjussi_." Jimin menarik satu kursi yang langsung di duduki pria paruh baya itu tanpa banyak komentar, sementara Jimin memilih untuk duduk di depan sang _ahjussi_.

" _oya_ , siapa namamu?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu teringat bahwa ia belum mengetahui nama Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Jimin, namaku Park Jimin, _ahjussi_." jawab Jimin.

"Kau sepertinya masih muda," Jimin mengangguk membenarkan.

" _nde_ , saya masih duduk di bangku kelas dua di senior high school."

" _jinjjayo_? Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya pria itu lagi. Jimin diam sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan dari pria paruh baya itu.

" _RC High School_ , _ahjussi_." Pria itu tampak terkejut.

" _RC_? Restad College?" ulang pria itu, Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. "Kebetulan sekali, putraku juga sekolah disana."

" _jeongmallyo_? Siapa namanya, _ahjussi_? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

"Namanya—"

"Tuan besar!" panggil seseorang yang membuat pria paruh baya itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh kearah pria yang berlari kearahnya.

" _oh_ , Hyunwoo-ya, kau datang." sambutnya. Pria yang baru saja datang itu terengah dan berdiri di samping _tuan besar_ -nya.

"Apa yang tuan besar lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya, dengan nada seperti tak membiarkan jika tuan besarnya berada di tempat kumuh di pinggir jalan yang sontak membuat wajah Jimin berubah tak suka.

"Ada apa?" pria paruh baya itu balik bertanya. Pria yang dipanggil Hyunwoo itu-pun mendekati sang _tuan besar_ dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan, melihat hal tersebut membuat Jimin tahu betul jika ada hal penting yang harus membuat _ahjussi_ itu untuk segera pergi.

" _jinjjayo_ , tapi—" pria paruh baya itu melirik kearah Jimin tak enak hati.

" _gwenchana ahjussi_. Aku tidak apa." balas Jimin yang membuat pria paruh baya itu menatap Jimin terkejut pasalnya ia belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Jimin.

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya ragu. Jimin hanya mengulum senyum maklum dan menatap pria yang dipanggil Hyunwoo dan pria paruh baya di depannya bergantian.

"Hanya melihat penampilan _ahjussi_ saja, saya tahu— _ahjussi_ adalah orang penting." balas Jimin. Pria paruh baya itu mendesah lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membayar makanan yang sudah kau pesan terlebih dahulu." Jimin menggeleng, bermaksud untuk menolak.

"Tidak perlu, _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ belum makan apapun, dan itu tidak pantas untuk dibayar."

"Tapi, kau sudah menolongku dan aku berjanji untuk mentraktirmu." Jimin mengangguk paham.

" _Nde_ , mentraktir itu berarti _ahjussi_ ikut makan bersamaku. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Jimin. "Jadi, maaf _ahjussi_ aku tidak bisa menerima jika _ahjussi_ membayar makanannya tanpa memakan sedikit pun." lanjut Jimin sopan. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Jimin lamat.

" _arraseo_ , dan aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu disini—dipertemuan selanjutnya." Jimin terkekeh.

" _nde_ , jika kita bertemu lagi, aku juga akan menagih _ahjussi_!" pria paruh baya itu terkekeh senang.

"Sampai bertemu lagi—Jiminie!" Jimin mengangguk, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan ketika pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan hendak pergi.

" _nde_ , sampai bertemu _ahjussi_." balas Jimin. _Ahjussi_ itu mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jimin. Namun, saat langkah kelimanya, pria paruh baya itu berbalik badan yang menatap Jimin yang ternyata masih mematai kepergiannya.

"Ingat namaku, Jiminie!" seru pria itu tiba-tiba membuat Jimin mengeryit bingung. "Min Seonwoong. Panggil aku Seonwoong _ahjussi_ dipertemuan selanjutnya!" pintanya. Jimin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, menyetujui. Dan tanpa sadar, pria yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri pada Jimin itu tersenyum kecil melihat senyum Jimin yang terlihat manis membuat Hyunwoo takjub melihatnya. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat majikannya yang biasa berwajah dingin dan tegas terlihat tersenyum tulus hanya karena melihat senyum manis di wajah Jimin.

"Hyunwoo-ya!" panggil Seonwoong.

" _nde_ , tuan besar!"

"Cari informasi tentang siswa yang bernama Park Jimin di _RC_. Selengkap-lengkapnya!" titahnya tegas. Hyunwoo mengangguk patuh.

"Baik, tuan besar!" balas Hyunwoo dan mempersilahkan Seonwoong untuk melangkah memasuki mobil mewahnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berada bersama Jimin sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kling~_

Jungkook mendorong pintu kafe yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Setelah masuk, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui semenjak ia masuk di sekolah barunya. Setelah menemukan orang yang ia cari, Jungkook tersenyum sumringah dan segera menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas formal yang tengah duduk di pojok kafe ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

" _appa_!" panggil Jungkook berlari kecil menuju pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kookie-ya~" balas sang ayah berdiri dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" tanya sang ayah perhatian. Jungkook tersenyum dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Aku baik, _appa_!" balasnya. Jungkook menarik diri dari pelukan sang ayah dan menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang tak mengalami penuaan. "Bagaimana dengan _appa_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Seperti yang kau lihat nak. _Appa_ masih tampan." Jungkook terkekeh, ia pun menarik kursi di depan ayahnya begitu pula dengan sang ayah yang kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, apa kau betah di RC?" tanya sang ayah. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _nde_ , _appa_. Aku senang bisa satu sekolah dengan Seokjin _hyung_ dan Hobi _hyung_ juga Jimin _hyung_. Bahkan, kami sudah satu kamar."

" _hm_ , aku sudah mendengarnya dari Donghae."

"Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook heran. "Wah, Donghae _hyung_ masih saja seperti detektif." ayah Jungkook terkekeh. Namun, kemudian senyuman yang tersimpul di bibirnya berubah seketika saat kedua matanya menatap Jungkook serius.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin?" tanya sang ayah. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Semakin buruk. _Appa_ tahu? Meskipun kami sudah satu kamar, tapi hubungan kami justru tak sedekat seperti saat aku awal masuk dulu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, _appa_. Mungkin sikapku kelewat batas dan membuatnya kesal. Apalagi, sejak ia di skors."

"Jimin di skors?" sang ayah membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan.

" _nde appa_."

"Tapi, kenapa dia sampai di skors?" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Ada seorang _sunbae_ yang menyukai Jimin _hyung_. Dari awal aku mulai menjahilinya, dia sudah memberitahuku untuk tidak mengganggu Jimin _hyung_ lebih jauh atau dia—"

"Dia memukulmu?" potong sang ayah.

"Apa _appa_ sudah tahu dari Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Sang ayah terkekeh.

" _appa_ hanya menebak. Lagi pula, apa kau lupa kejadian bulan pertama kau masuk saat pihak sekolah memanggil _appa_?" kini Jungkook yang terkekeh.

" _nde appa_ , _mianhae_." sesal Jungkook. "Tapi _appa_ , tidak biasanya _appa_ memintaku untuk bertemu berdua di kafe. Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook. Sang ayah terdiam sejenak dan menatap Jungkook lamat.

" _mereka_ —" ucapan pria paruh baya itu menggantung membuat Jungkook was-was mendengar apa yang akan ayahnya katakan padanya. "—mereka sudah bebas dan kembali." Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya menatap sang ayah tak percaya. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk memahami apa maksud dari pembicaraan dan pertemuannya dengan ayahnya yang terhitung sangat jarang terlebih sejak ia masuk di tahun pertamanya di RC. Jungkook meneguk salivanya susah, rasa pening tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya gugup bahkan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Diam-diam Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai muncul satu persatu hingga kekhawatiran terbesar mulai menguasai dirinya. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Menenangkan diri, lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri jikalau mendengar sesuatu yang disampaikan ayahnya yang ternyata jauh dari praduganya selama ini.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

(-) Maaf ya, kalau typo-nya masih bertabur bunga, see you in next chapter guys...

 _ **#GetWellSoonKimNamjoon**_

 _ **Kamsahamnida,**_


	8. Chapter 8 : The Secret

_Tap tap tap..._

Jimin melangkah ringan memasuki area halaman gedung utama setelah ia melewati pagar sekolahnya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya dan tangan kirinya yang menenteng paper bag yang berisi buku-buku yang sempat ia beli saat ia keluar tadi. Jimin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, tak menyadari jika ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mematainya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh mungil Jimin membuatnya refleks berjalan mendekatinya.

"Park Jimin?" panggilnya membuat Jimin mendongak dan mendapati salah satu gurunya berdiri di depannya.

" _annyeongasseo_ Lee _ssaem_." sapa Jimin membungkukkan badannya menyapa sang guru yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai pembina di club dance yang ia ikuti, Lee Seungri.

" _nde annyeong_. Jika boleh tahu, kau darimana saja?" tanya guru Lee ingin tahu. Jimin mengulum bibir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari guru yang memiliki selera humor yang tinggi.

"Mencari beberapa buku, _ssaem_." Jawab Jimin jujur. Guru Lee mengangguk percaya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

" _nde_?" guru Lee terkekeh melihat respon Jimin yang kedua matanya membulat polos.

"Aku sudah menunggumu tiga jam disini."

"Benarkah? Maafkan saya _ssaem_." sesal Jimin tak percaya sekaligus tak enak hati. "Tapi, ada apa Lee _ssaem_ menungguku disini?" tanya Jimin sopan. Guru Lee tersenyum tampan dan menatap Jimin lamat.

"Aku dengar, kau menolak untuk ikut partisipasi festival mendatang." ujarnya yang membuat Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Hey, kapan ia mengatakan penolakan?

"Tidak, _ssaem_. Saya tidak menolak sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" ulang guru Lee tak yakin.

"Apa Hoseok _sunbae_ mengatakan sesuatu pada anda?" tanya Jimin curiga. Guru Lee pun seketika tertawa keras melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat was-was. Guru Lee mengangguk kecil.

" _hm_ , Hoseok sedang frustasi sekarang! Bahkan, tidak hanya Hoseok. Seluruh anggota club juga sedang frustasi karena dirimu."

"Tapi, _sunbaenim_. Kenapa mereka membutuhkanku? Bahkan, festival tahun lalu aku tidak ikut berpartisipasi."

"Karena, mereka mengangkat tema yang jauh berbeda dari tahun kemarin atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Dan mereka sangat membutuhkanmu, mengingat kau adalah yang terbaik dalam tema yang mereka usung untuk festival nanti. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana penampilanmu saat di kompetisi tahun lalu." Jimin terdiam dan menatap canggung ke arah guru Lee.

"Tapi, _ssaem_. Anda tahu bukan, aku sedang dalam masa skors. Aku tidak pernah menolak tapi, mengingat kemungkinan bahkan hampir tidak mungkin untukku ikut berpartisipasi."

"Bagaimana jika aku mendapat ijin dari sekolah agar kau bisa ikut serta dalam festival nanti?"

" _nde_?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kim _ssaem_ yang memberimu hukuman bukan?" Jimin mengangguk. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini padanya. Dan dia, dengan senang hati langsung mengijinkanmu untuk ikut."

"Benarkah? _Ssaem_ tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Jimin-ssi. Ini waktunya untuk serius, bahkan Kim _ssaem_ juga memberikan surat pernyataan resmi untuk mengikut-sertakan dirimu dalam festival mendatang." Jimin menahan senyum senang membuat guru Lee yang melihatnya diam-diam ikut tersenyum. "Kau tahu, apa hadiah yang ditawarkan sekolah untuk pemenang festival tahun ini?" tanya guru Lee merendahkan suaranya. Jimin menggeleng. Guru Lee pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mematai guru dan siswa itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, guru Lee pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jimin yang langsung mendapat respon tak percaya sekaligus mimik takjub yang tergambar secara berlebihan di wajah Jimin.

"Benarkah _ssaem_?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Guru Lee mengangguk yakin.

"Dan kau adalah siswa pertama yang mengetahuinya." Jimin menatap guru Lee takjub. "Bang _ssaem_ , merencanakan untuk memberitahu pada siswa di hari pengumuman pemenang." Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, _ssaem_. Kapan festival ini diadakan?" tanya Jimin. Guru Lee menatap Jimin dengan dengan senyum sumringah.

"Festival ini diadakan selama dua hari berturut-turut. Tepatnya, dua hari setelah ujian selesai." Jimin mendesah lega, setidaknya festival sekolah tidak diadakan sebelum ujian seperti tahun lalu. "Jadi, bagaimana—kau bersedia untuk ikut 'kan?" tanya guru Lee memastikan. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk menyanggupi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menggerutu kesal ketika ia sampai di kamarnya dan mendapati almamater asing yang terlipat rapi di sisi ranjangnya. Dan dengan amat terpaksa membuat Jimin kembali keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengembalikan almamater itu kepada pemiliknya.

Dan, disinilah Jimin berdiri di depan gedung utama tepat di jam selesainya pelajaran bagi seluruh siswa hari ini. Jimin memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya ketika satu persatu siswa-siswi keluar dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya, membuatnya harus kembali mendapat tatapan benci atau tatapan terkejut dari mereka. Dan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jimin kembali mengabaikan segala bisikan yang masuk ke kedua telinganya ketika suara-suara para siswa yang mulai membicarakannya.

Jimin berdecak. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk seniornya yang membuatnya harus berdiri dan menunggunya untuk mengembalikan almamater yang ia masukkan ke dalam paper bag. Jimin mendengus, melongokkan kepalanya ke arah lobby gedung utama untuk mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Dan, akhirnya tak lama kemudian penantiannya membuahkan hasil ketika si pemilik almamater akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah headset yang bertengger di kedua telinganya serta kamera di tangannya, dengan acuh ia berjalan keluar seorang diri.

"Yoongi _sunbae_." Panggil Jimin lirih yang membuat si pemilik nama seketika menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Jimin berdiri. Min Yoongi, sosok yang Jimin tunggu seketika tersenyum miring saat mendengar dengan jelas Jimin memanggil namanya.

" _oh_ , Jiminie?" balas Yoongi _sok_ akrab yang membuat Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya terkejut. Apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan padanya?

" _Jiminie_?" ulang Jimin menirukan cara Yoongi memanggil namanya. "Aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu, _sunbaenim_!" lanjut Jimin, Yoongi terkekeh tak peduli.

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Merindukanku, _hm_? Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yoongi perhatian, mengabaikan tatapan iri dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat kedua mata Yoongi berbinar hanya karena berbicara dengan Jimin, si perusuh sekolah.

Dengan kasar, Jimin menyerahkan paper bag yang ia bawa dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tak kunjung menerima paper bag yang Jimin serahkan padanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya seraya melirik kearah paper bag yang diserahkan Jimin. Jimin berdecak kesal.

"Kau meninggalkan almamatermu di loteng kemarin!" jawab Jimin yang direspon suara _'ah~'_ dari belah bibir Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan menerima paper bag itu.

" _gomapta_!" ujarnya. Jimin mendengus dan berniat untuk berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi sebelum tangan kekar Yoongi dengan sigap meraih tangannya dan menahannya pergi membuat beberapa pekikan dari bibir para siswa yang masih menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jimin ketus. Yoongi tersenyum miring dan menatap kedua mata sipit Jimin.

"Apa kau lupa tentang kejadian kemarin?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kemarin?" tanya Jimin mencoba mengingat. Yoongi menarik nafas dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin membuat Jimin secara spontan memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidur dipahaku dan— _tidak_! Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan!" gumam Yoongi, Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut dan mengingat dengan keras apa yang sudah terjadi padanya ketika ia tidur di atap sekolah kemarin. Tidur? Ya ampun, ia memang ketiduran di rooftop kemarin, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Jimin menatap Yoongi horor.

" _yak yak yak_! Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Kau yang tidur di pahaku, kenapa kau—"

" _ssstt_ ~" Yoongi menempelkan jarinya di bibir Jimin dan mengisyaratkan pada Jimin untuk diam. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Karena—itu cukup memalukan untukku dan untukmu!"

" _YAK_!"

" _ekhm_!" Yoongi berdehem dan melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dari Jimin. "Kau harus mengingatnya atau aku—" Yoongi mengangkat kamera yang ada di tangannya dan melambaikannya di depan wajah Jimin. "—atau aku, akan menyebarkannya pada seluruh penghuni sekolah! Karena, kau tahu—itu sesuatu yang—kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" ancam Yoongi yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Jimin menggeram marah seraya menghentakkan kakinya menatap kepergian Yoongi yang tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjainya.

" _YAK_! Min Yoongi!" dan dengan beraninya, Jimin berseru tak sopan membuat Yoongi seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Menatap Jimin dan menyeringai seraya melambaikan kameranya, mengejek.

Jimin meremat rambutnya kesal dan kembali merutuki Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan, tanpa ia sadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap tak suka ketika melihat interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi yang terlihat dekat satu sama lain. Si ketua dewan siswa, di ketua club Taekwondo, hingga si ketua genk primadona yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

 _'_ _Lihat saja, Park Jimin. Aku, akan memberi perhitungan padamu karena berani mendekati milikku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dug!_

Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ada di dalam studio club paduan suara. Jungkook menarik nafas berat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Percakapan antara ayahnya dan dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu sukses mengganggu pikirannya dan perasaannya yang semakin tak tenang.

 _Cklek!_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu studio terbuka dan menampilkan dua seniornya sekaligus _roomate_ -nya yang datang menghampirinya dan menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Jungkook-ah, ada apa?" tanya Seokjin duduk di kursi kosong di samping Jungkook disusul Hoseok yang memilih untuk duduk di depannya.

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Jungkook terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa? Kau membuat kami cemas!" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan _appa_." Jungkook memberitahu.

"Lalu?" tanya Seokjin was-was. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook segera mengangguk.

"Jadi, kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya tak sabar.

" _hyung_!" panggil Jungkook lagi.

" _appa_ mengatakan mereka sudah bebas dan akan kembali." ujar Jungkook yang membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, siapa yang bebas dan kembali?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti. Jungkook diam sejenak dan menunduk.

" _mereka_ —" lirih Jungkook. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin dan Hoseok datar. "— _para bajingan_ itu _hyung_!" lanjut Jungkook yang membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok membeku.

"Apa—maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin suaranya terdengar gemetar dan terbata. Jungkook menarik nafas dan menatap Seokjin dan Hoseok serius.

"Tiga orang itu. Tiga mata-mata yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga Jimin _hyung_. Tiga orang dibalik pembunuhan Seojoon _samchon_ dan Jiwon _imo_." Lirih Jungkook kedua matanya berkilat marah. Seokjin dan Hoseok pun terdiam mendengar suara dingin Jungkook yang terdengar menyeramkan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mereka sudah bebas dan berkeliaran di luar sana?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa saja yang ayahmu katakan padamu?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Jungkook menghela nafas dan menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya frustasi.

"Tidak hanya _appa_ yang tahu, kedua orang tua kalian juga sudah tahu tentang kabar ini. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menemukan keberadaan Jimin _hyung_ meskipun kita sudah berada di dekatnya." balas Jungkook.

"Tapi, setidaknya Jimin aman disini!" sahut Seokjin. Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak kah _hyungie_ juga merasa bahwa dimanapun Jimin berada, dia akan selalu dalam bahaya?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin dan Hoseok mendengar dengan saksama. "Setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari _appa_. Aku sadar, hilang ingatannya Jimin _hyung_ tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan semua ini. Justru semakin memperburuk keadaannya!" Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Maksudku, dia ingat atau tidak. Semuanya akan sama berbahayanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah _hyung_ ingat apa kata dokter?" tanya Jungkook. "Jika ingatan masa lalunya tiba-tiba kembali begitu saja ada kemungkinan di waktu selanjutnya ia justru melupakan semua masa lalunya termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Dan, jika kita mengingatkannya maka saraf pusat di otak Jimin _hyung_ yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Bagaimana ini, _hyung_? Aku takut jika mereka menemui Jimin _hyung_ dan menyakitinya atau bahkan— _membunuhnya_ ~" Jungkook memelankan suaranya dan menunduk. Seokjin dan Hoseok saling bertatapan.

"Aku rasa ada satu cara agar Jimin tetap berada di dekat kita dan kita bisa mengawasi memori masa lalu Jimin." sahut Hoseok. Seketika, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hoseok tak paham. "Jika Jimin sendiri, kemungkinan besar _mereka_ untuk menemui Jimin dan menyakitinya lagi akan lebih besar. Tapi, sebaliknya jika kita berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya seperti _dulu_. Aku yakin, kemungkinan kecil mereka akan menggapai Jimin akan lebih sulit!" Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui dan Jungkook tersenyum.

" _jja_ , bukankah memang sudah saatnya persahabatan kecil kita kembali?" tanya Seokjin sumringah. "Mulai sekarang kita gunakan _plan B_ untuk mendekati Jimin dan lupakan _plan A_. Kau mengerti Jungkookie?" Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang memeluk Jungkook erat dan Hoseok yang tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Bruk!_

Seluruh siswa yang ada di studio club dance menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas ruang lantai practice room yang ada di studio mereka. Tubuh mereka banjir keringat dan deru nafas mereka yang keluar tak beraturan. Beberapa dari mereka yang merebahkan diri dan ada juga yang menyandarkan tubuh mereka di dinding-dinding ruangan. Termasuk Jung Hoseok, si ketua club dance yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit practice room diatasnya.

Hoseok terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan yang memberikan sebotol air mineral padanya. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi pun Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya, meraih botol itu dan menegaknya hingga setengah.

" _ah_ ~ akhirnya bisa merasakan _free_ satu minggu sebelum ujian." desah Hoseok lega meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kelegaan sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah bicara pada Park Jimin?" tanya siswa yang tadi memberikan sebotol air pada Hoseok, Kim Jongin. Hoseok pun menoleh dan menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

" _YAK_! Kau pikir bicara pada Park Jimin itu tidak perlu kesabaran? Coba saja kau yang bicara padanya!" seru Hoseok membuat seisi ruangan menatap kearahnya takut-takut.

" _huft_ , apa kita sudah gagal sebelum tampil?" gumam Jongin ikut terdengar frustasi.

" _hah_ ~ setidaknya masih ada Hakyeon yang kemampuannya sama dengan Jimin." lirih Hoseok.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri Hoseok-ssi! Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana koreo-nya? Jimin adalah poin penting disini!" seru siswa yang bernama Cha Hakyeon. Hoseok berdecak.

" _ah_ ~ untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang!" desis Hoseok kesal bukan main. "Bahkan aku sudah bicara pada Lee _ssaem_."

"Benarkah?" tanya beberapa siswa yang ada di ruangan itu bersamaan. Hoseok mengeryit, sejak kapan seluruh siswa sudah duduk dan menatap kearahnya yang kebetulan duduk di pusat ruangan?

"Kau sudah bicara pada Lee _ssaem_?" tanya Hakyeon ikut angkat bicara. Hoseok mengangguk kecil.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Jongin tak sabar. Hoseok berdecak dan menatap seluruh teman angkatannya dan juniornya tanpa minat.

" _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan padamu, Hoseok-ssi. Jika Kim ssaem mengijinkan itu tidak masalah untuk membujuk Park Jimin. Tapi, jika tidak? Aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!_ " dengan fasihnya Hoseok menirukan cara bicara guru Lee yang membuat seluruh anggota club seketika terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Wah_ , kau benar-benar fasih meniruku Hoseok-ssi!" Hoseok tergelak dan seketika langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara familiar yang baru saja ia tiru, begitu pula dengan seluruh siswa yang berdiri dan langsung membungkuk menyapa sang pembina yang entah untuk apa berkunjung di jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

" _Annyeongasseo_ , Lee _ssaem_!" seru seluruh anggota club dance kompak. Guru Lee mengangguk dan menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya guru Lee, seluruh anggota club menggeleng kompak. " _hm_ , bagaimana latihannya?" tanyanya lagi dan kini hanya menatap kearah Hoseok.

"Lancar, _ssaem_. Hanya saja—"

"Apa ada kendala?" tanya guru Lee ketika Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, _ssaem_." lirih Hoseok sopan. Guru Lee mengangguk paham.

" _arraseo_. Maksud kedatanganku kesini sebenarnya tidak hanya untuk mengecek kalian tapi karena aku ingin memberitahu kalian tentang sesuatu." Ujar guru Lee. "Lebih tepatnya tentang masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi untuk festival mendatang!" lanjut guru Lee yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi para muridnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun club kita sudah mengikuti festival sekolah secara rutin setiap tahun. Tapi, tetap saja bukankah kita juga harus menikmati bagaimana rasanya menang? Lucu rasanya, kita ikut secara rutin tapi tidak pernah menang sekalipun. _huft_ , aku iri pada club musik!" cibir guru Lee yang menghasilkan tundukan kepala dari para muridnya.

"Tapi, kalian tenang saja. Aku yakin, kalian pasti bisa menang tahun ini!" guru Lee mencoba untuk menyemangati muridnya. "Karena aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian! _Ah_ , bukan sesuatu—tepatnya, seseorang!" lanjut guru Lee tersenyum misterius yang membuat seluruh muridnya saling berpandangan. Guru Lee pun seketika menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan berseru, "Masuklah!" pada seseorang yang berada diluar sana.

Seluruh siswa pun memperhatikan pintu masuk studio mereka dengan saksama dan menanti siapa kiranya sosok yang pembina mereka bawa, hingga muncullah seseorang yang menjadi sumber ke-frustasi-an mereka selama berhari-hari.

" _annyeongasseo_!" sapanya membungkukkan badannya meskipun wajahnya yang masih tetap datar dan dingin.

"Park Jimin~" gumam hampir seluruh siswa senang melihat kedatangan Jimin di studio mereka. Bahkan, Hoseok sendiri pun tak bisa untuk menahan senyum bahagianya ketika melihat wajah datar dari junior sekaligus _roomate_ -nya itu.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Kim _ssaem_ , ia mengijinkan Jimin untuk ikut latihan bersama kalian sebelum ujian nanti. Dan, setelah itu aku bicara pada Jimin dan tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak keinginan guru kesayangannya ini!" terang guru Lee yang membuat Jimin— _sosok yang guru Lee bawa bersamanya—_ mengeryitkan keningnya tak menyangka jika sang guru benar-benar memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. "Dan juga—aku sudah membicarakan konsepnya pada Jimin. Mungkin, ia punya sedikit gagasan untuk menambah atau merubah konsep kita yagn sudah kita bahas beberapa hari yang lalu." lanjut guru Lee yang diangguki mengerti dari para siswanya. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian. Semangat berlatih, _okay_!" pamit guru Lee dan melesat pergi begitu saja.

Jimin menarik nafas dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan mata siswa yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Aku senang, kau bisa ikut bergabung Jimin-ssi!" ujar Hoseok memecah kecanggungan antara mereka. Jimin mengangguk paham.

" _nde_ , tentu saja kau harus senang _sunbaenim_. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut latihan di pagi hingga sore hari." sesal Jimin yang membuat seluruh anggota club dance menatap bingung kearahnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil. " _sunbaenim_ , tentu tahu jika aku harus melakukan hukumanku bukan?" tanya Jimin diam-diam ia menyeringai. "Sehari tiga kali, aku harus membantu bibi Kim untuk menyiapkan makanan. Siang hari, aku harus membersihkan kolam renang. Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan betapa padatnya jadwalku?" tanya Jimin lagi yang membuat seluruh siswa tercengang. "Jadi, bisa disimpulkan aku hanya punya waktu kosong setelah makan malam. Lebih tepatnya, jam sembilan malam. _Sunbaenim_ , tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Jimin.

" _Yak_ , bisa-bisanya kau—"

 _Sret!_

Seluruh siswa terkejut ketika Jimin tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya yang semula berada di balik punggungnya yang ternyata membawa sebuah proposal dan menunjukkannya di hadapan semua orang.

"Konsep yang selama ini kalian pikirkan sudah aku rubah bersama guru Lee. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasamanya!" pinta Jimin tersenyum manis dan ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibir Jimin membuat mereka ikut tersenyum kecil. _Yah_ , sebaik-baiknya Park Jimin atau seburuk-buruknya Park Jimin, ia tetaplah menjadi Park Jimin yang seenaknya dan sulit ditebak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Jimin. Mengingat bagaimana para siswa yang mendapat waktu bebas selama satu minggu sebelum ujian membuat dirinya ikut kerepotan untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama bibi Kim di aula makan. _Oh sungguh_ , sedari tadi ia hanya bisa merutuki para dewan siswa yang memberinya hukuman untuk membantu bibi Kim. Sungguh, ini benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih, ia harus bekerja seorang diri sejak kejadian Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jimin memasukkan lauk-lauk yang sudah dimasak bibi Kim ke dalam piring para siswa yang sudah mengantri meminta jatah mereka. Tanpa melihat wajah-wajah pembawa piring agak dengan kasar, Jimin meletakkan lauk-lauk itu tak peduli jika beberapa cibiran ditunjukan padanya karena sikapnya yang terbilang tak sopan.

 _Prang!_

Jimin terlonjak dan menatap seorang siswi yang menjatuhkan piring di depannya entah sengaja atau pun tidak. Siswi itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jimin tajam.

"Bisa tidak kau memberi makanan pada kami dengan sopan, Jimin-ssi?" serunya menaikkan nada suaranya yang membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di aula makan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jimin dan siswi itu. Jimin menghela nafas dan menatap seniornya datar.

"Maafkan aku Joohyun _sunbaenim_ , kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang tak becus membawa piringmu dengan benar!" sahut Jimin membuat warna muka siswi cantik bernama lengkap Bae Joohyun, si _primadona_ sekolah yang sangat menggilai Min Yoongi berubah menjadi merah penuh amarah.

 _Prang!_

Dan, dengan sengaja Joohyun membuang satu wadah besar yang berisi lauk makanan yang berada di depannya hingga mengenai tubuh Jimin mengingat kedua siswa-siswi itu saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh meja tempat wadah lauk diletakkan. Jimin meringis saat isi makanan itu tumpah dan mengenai tubuhnya mengingat makanan itu baru matang dan masih panas.

Jimin mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang ia yakini pasti akan melepuh sebentar lagi. Kemudian, ia menatap Joohyun kelewat tajam.

"Apa masalahmu?!" tanya Jimin berani dan mengesampingkan rasa sopan mengingat Joohyun adalah seniornya.

"Masalahku?" Joohyun menyeringai jahat. "Masalahku adalah keberadaanmu disini, _sampah_!" lanjut Joohyun. "Kau itu tidak pantas berada disini hanya karena kau siswa pintar! Kau tidak selevel dengan orang-orang yang ada disini! Seharusnya kau sadar diri, dimana tempatmu seharusnya!" seru Joohyun merendahkan Jimin. Jimin mendecih dan menatap Joohyun berani.

"Jika aku sampah, lalu kau apa? _jalang_?" sindir Jimin. "Gadis mana yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menggoda siswa yang menurutnya populer di sekolah ini? _oh_ , mungkin aku miskin tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Dari pada kau? Kau memang kaya dan cantik, tapi—harga dirimu benar-benar sangat rendah!" cibir Jimin membuat kedua tangan Joohyun terkepal dan untuk kedua kalinya Joohyun berniat untuk melempar wadah lauk di depan Jimin sebelum sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Joohyun menoleh dan menatap tak suka pada temannya, Kang Seulgi yang entah untuk apa tiba-tiba menahannya dan menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Joohyun kesal.

"Min Yoongi dan teman-temannya sudah di depan pintu!" bisik Seulgi diikuti anggukan takut dari ketiga temannya yang lain. "Kau ingat kejadian Sooyoung kemarin 'kan?" tanya Seulgi. Joohyun berdecak dan menatap Jimin tajam.

"Ingat Park Jimin, urusan kita belum selesai!" ancam Joohyun yang kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja diikuti Seulgi dan ketiga temannya yang lain.

Jimin menghela nafas, dengan berat hati ia berjongkok untuk membereskan kerusuhan yang dibuat Joohyun bersamaan dengan bibi Kim yang datang dan membantunya.

" _aigoo_ , Jiminie~ kau tidak apa?" tanya bibi Kim cemas. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa, bi. Bibi tidak perlu cemas." balas Jimin. Bibi Kim menatap Jimin iba.

" _omo_ , tanganmu melepuh. Lebih baik, kau obati lukamu. Biar bibi yang membereskannya," Jimin menggeleng bermaksud untuk menolak.

"Tapi, bi—"

" _gwenchana_. Sembuhkan tanganmu, jika kau tidak ingin aku merutuki nenek sihir itu!" Jimin terkekeh dan akhirnya menuruti bibi Kim yang terus memaksanya.

"Baiklah, bi. Maafkan aku, sudah merepotkanmu."

" _aigoo_ , ini bukan salahmu, nak. Tak apa-tak apa!" lanjut bibi Kim. Jimin mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri untuk membersihkan tangan kirinya yang memerah melepuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin meringis pelan ketika mengoleskan salep pada tangan kirinya yang melepuh. Sesekali ia juga mengibaskan tangannya akibat rasa perih yang menjalar hingga ke ulu hatinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi percayalah Jimin ingin sekali berteriak marah karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. _Oh_ , malang sekali telapak tangannya yang mulus yang menjadi korban penganiyayaan. _Ck_ , _berlebihan_!

" _ah sial_! Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk senior itu. Apa masalahnya denganku?!" gerutu Jimin kesal bukan main. Jimin menarik nafas dan mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Ia ingin sekali melempar salep yang ada di tangannya. Persetan dengan tangannya yang tidak kunjung sembuh, ia lelah mengobati tangannya seorang diri.

 _Set!_

Dan saat Jimin tengah menyuarakan rasa kesalnya dalam hati, tiba-tiba ia harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang mengambil obat salep dari tangannya. Jimin mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika sepasang mata indahnya mendapati juniornya yang sekaligus adalah _roomate_ -nya. _Hm_ , itu benar! Jeon Jungkook ada di depan Jimin dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin dingin.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Jungkook tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jimin yang sebelumnya. Jimin melengos, enggan menatap Jungkook dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang melepuh. Jungkook tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Jimin lembut membuat Jimin sontak terkejut dan menatap Jungkook tak mengerti. Awalnya, Jimin berniat untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook tapi ketika Jungkook dengan lembut mengoleskan salep pada tangannya seraya sesekali meniupnya membuat Jimin membiarkan Jungkook untuk mengobati tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu masuk kemari," jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Jadi, kau sengaja?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih padamu, _sunbaenim_." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kau yang bersedia datang dan menghentikan Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ menghajarku tempo hari."

" _ah,_ itu~ _gwenchana_ , anggap saja kau beruntung waktu itu!" timpal Jimin sekenanya.

"Dan, aku juga ingin meminta maaf." Dan Jimin sungguh terkejut ketika enam kata itu terlontar dari bibir Jungkook begitu saja. Apa dia sedang berimajinasi?

" _minta maaf_?" tanya Jimin tak menyangka. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, _sunbaenim_. Aku harap, kau mau memaafkanku dan mau menjadi temanku," Jimin tersenyum menang mendengar penuturan maaf dari Jungkook yang terdengar tulus. Tapi, tunggu kenapa kata terakhir itu seperti tengah menyadarkannya akan sesuatu?

 _'_ _Teman? Omo, ini pasti jebakan! Dia memintaku berteman dengannya kemudian aku akan menepati omonganku waktu itu. No no no, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan harga diriku terinjak-injak karena ulahku sendiri. ani-ani!'_

" _sunbaenim_ , kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin tak kunjung merespon. Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya dan menarik nafas.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, bukan berarti kita bisa memulai pertemanan!" balas Jimin datar dan Jungkook hanya bisa menatap Jimin merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, _sunbaenim_. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu menyulitkanmu." Jimin mengulas senyum.

" _gwenchana_ , itu bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kita. Dan, sekarang kita sudah impas, _hm_?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, kemudian Jimin pun segera bangkit dari duduknya membuat keryitan bingung di dahi Jungkook. " _gomapta_ , sudah mengobatiku. Dan, belajar yang rajin, _hm_? Dan—sampai ketemu di festival nanti!" Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan dan berlalu begitu saja. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya berfikir sejenak.

" _omo_!" pekik Jungkook tanpa sadar menunjukkan raut cemasnya ketika ia baru mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Jimin sebelum pergi dari unit kesehatan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kau sudah dengar, Park Jimin diijinkan untuk ikut festival."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Park Jimin benar-benar ikut andil?"_

 _"_ _Aku dengar begitu!"_

 _"_ _Kau dengar dari siapa?"_

 _"_ _Anak club dance, mereka ramai membicarakan tentang ikutnya Park Jimin!"_

 _"_ _hm, bahkan kata mereka, Jimin dan guru Lee yang membuat konsepnya!"_

 _"_ _Daebak! Apakah mereka akan menjadi kandidat kuat untuk menjadi pemenang?"_

 _"_ _Aku kira begitu, kau ingat bukan bagaimana penampilan Park Jimin tahun lalu? Jika dia tidak nakal dan menyebalkan aku akan menjadi fans-nya!"_

Baru saja mereka memasuki cafetaria tapi telinga ketiga pemuda tertampan yang merangkap sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah sudah mendapat wejangan berupa gosip pagi yang sepertinya menjadi _hot topic_ hari ini.

 _Sret!_

Ketiga pemuda itu pun duduk di tempat yang biasa mereka tempati jika mereka sudah berada di dalam cafetaria.

"Pesan apa, _hyung_? Aku mulai bosan dengan makanan yang sudah disediakan sekolah." tanya Taehyung.

" _hm_ , aku ingin omelet pagi ini." gumam Namjoon setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?" Namjoon beralih bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Apa kalian melihat Jimin?" Namjoon dan Taehyung menatap Yoongi terkejut. "Sejak masuk tadi, aku tidak melihatnya memberikan makanan para siswa seperti biasa."

" _woah_ , apa kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung takjub. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Aku memang tertarik padanya." Jawab Yoongi jujur yang langsung direspon _'woah'_ dari Namjoon dan Taehyung secara kompak.

"Tertarik dalam hal apa, _hyung_?" Namjoon yang bertanya membuat Yoongi menatap kedua teman kecilnya bergantian.

"Jika aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kalian tidak pernah berbaur?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon dan Taehyung mengeryit heran ketika Yoongi mengatakan hal demikian. "Kalian menyuruhku untuk berbaur dan kalian—selalu membuntutiku kemana saja. Apa kalian tidak bosan sejak kalian berumur lima tahun terus bersama?"

" _eyy aniyo hyung_ , aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan kalian berdua!" sahut Taehyung bangga.

"Karena itulah _hyung_ , kami heran karena kau tidak pernah berbaur maka dari itu, kami mengawasimu!" sambung Namjoon. Yoongi berdecak.

"Kalian pikir aku anak kecil. Urusi urusan kalian sendiri!" balas Yoongi sarkas. Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya dan Namjoon menarik nafas malas.

" _hyung_ , apa kau jatuh cinta pada JM-Park?" tanya Taehyung was-was yang seketika membuat Yoongi menoleh kearahnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"a- _aniyo_!" Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya meracau, iyakan Namjoon _hyung_?" Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya kearah Namjoon meminta pertolongan. Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng malas sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Taehyung padanya.

 _'_ _Jatuh cinta? Aku rasa—'_

"Min Yoongi-ssi?" panggil suara asing yang mengalihkan atensi mereka bertiga. Yoongi yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapati ketua kelasnya, Kim Sunggyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi dingin tanpa menatap kearah Sunggyu.

"Henry _ssaem_ memanggilmu di kantornya." Ujarnya memberitahu. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau sudah menemuinya!" jawab Sunggyu. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana!" Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sunggyu untuk segera pergi. Sunggyu memasang wajah datar dan menahan amarahnya.

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku pergi!" pamit Sunggyu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sepergian Sunggyu, Yoongi berdecak malas.

"Kau tidak membuat masalah kan _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi mendecih remeh.

"Jika aku membuat masalah pun berani apa mereka padaku?" Yoongi balik bertanya dengan senyum angkuh yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membuat masalah apapun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti!" Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Taehyung dan Namjoon yang masih mematainya hingga punggung Yoongi tak terlihat di balik pintu cafetaria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Yoongi membuka pintu ruang salah satu pengajar yang katanya tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Yoongi-ssi, kau sudah datang." Sambut seorang pria bermata sipit dan berwajah campuran antara Hongkong-Kanada, Henry Lau yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja di ruangannya. Oh, jangan lupakan jika guru itu tidak sendiri di ruangannya, ia juga bersama dengan enam orang siswa yang tidak Yoongi ketahui siapa namanya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati meja sang guru yang ia ketahui mengampu pelajaran seni musik dan sekaligus sebagai pembina dari club musik.

" _nde_ , ada apa anda memanggil saya, _ssaem_?" tanya Yoongi mengabaikan keenam pemuda yang menatapnya dan berbisik di belakangnya.

 _"_ _Aku yakin, dia tidak akan mau!"_ bisik seorang siswa pada siswa lainnya.

 _"_ _hm, aku juga yakin seratus persen dia pasti akan menolak untuk bergabung!"_ balas siswa lain ikut menyetujui.

Yoongi menarik nafas, meskipun dengan suara lirih tapi ia tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar bisik-bisik yang ia yakini tengah membicarakannya.

"Kau tahu bukan, sekolah akan mengadakan festival tahunan?" tanya Henry. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya tanpa minat. "Dan, aku dengar kau belum bergabung dengan club manapun." Yoongi menarik nafas. Ia bukan Taehyung ataupun Namjoon yang mudah berbaur dengan banyak orang atau sekedar untuk bersosialiasi, dia bukan anti sosial tapi dia tidak suka berada di tempat keramaian apalagi bersama dengan banyak orang asing.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan club manapun?" dan sungguh, jika pria di depan ini bukan gurunya sudah dipastikan Yoongi pasti akan berteriak untuk mengatakan _'apa urusanmu?! Jangan urusi urusanku!'_. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki etika dan harus menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua. _ya_ , setidaknya seperti itulah kiranya yang diajarkan ayahnya sejak kecil.

" _nde_ , saya belum memutuskan untuk ikut kegiatan di sekolah ini." Henry mengangguk paham.

"Karena itulah aku memanggilmu kemari—untuk mengajakmu bergabung dengan club musik. Aku dengar, kau mahir bermain piano sejak kecil." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Darimana guru-nya ini tahu? Bahkan, guru-guru dan teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sangat menyukai segala hal yang berbau dengan musik.

" _nde_!" jawab Yoongi sikat.

"Apa kau bersedia bergabung?" tawar Henry. Yoongi diam sejenak.

 _'_ _Dan untuk apa aku harus bergabung? Itu hanya membuang waktuku!'_

Yoongi hendak menolak secara halus namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung berubah pikiran.

 _"_ _Kau sudah dengar, Park Jimin diijinkan untuk ikut festival."_

 _"_ _Kalian tahu, hyung—aku masuk club paduan suara dan ikut andil festival mendatang bersama anak kelas satu yang bersama JM-Park di lapangan futsal waktu itu."_

"Baiklah, saya akan ikut bergabung!" putus Yoongi akhirnya yang membuat keenam siswa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut termasuk juga Henry yang tak menyangka jika tak sesulit itu untuk mengajak seorang siswa baru yang terlihat angkuh dan suka menang sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar bersedia?" Henry bertanya memastikan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yoongi-ssi. Dan, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Yoongi menggeleng. "Bagus! Kita bisa membicarakan konsepnya hari ini. Kalian bertujuh berkumpullah di studio musik jam 5 sore nanti, _arraseo_?" titah Henry, dan ketujuh siswa itu hanya mengangguk menurut.

Selesai pertemuannya dengan sang guru musik, Yoongi pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang Henry setelah berpamitan. Yoongi berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum suara asing memanggilnya dan membuatnya terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yoongi-ssi!" panggil seseorang berlari menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik dan mendapati seorang siswa dengan _name tag_ Yoon Junhyung, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Yoongi hanya berdehem dan menatap malas kearah Junhyung yang kini mengulurkan tangannya di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yoon Junhyung dari kelas 3-IC dan juga ketua club musik ini." ujarnya memperkenalkan. Yoongi melirik kearah tangan Junhyung yang masih terulur di depannya, kemudian ia berdehem.

" _hm_ , lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Yoongi, ia sudah muak bersikap sopan sedari tadi.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengucapkan selamat datang padamu atas bergabungnya di club kami!" Yoongi mengangguk paham dan bersamaan dengan Junhyung yang akhirnya menarik tangannya karena Yoongi tak kunjung membalas jabatan tangannya.

" _hm_ , terima kasih. Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Yoongi menyebalkan yang membuat lima siswa yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan tengah memperhatikan bagaimana menyebalkannya seorang Min Yoongi hanya bisa menahan amarah diam-diam. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku pergi sekarang Yoon Junhyung-ssi?" ijin Yoongi. Junhyung menarik nafas dan mengangguk kecil. Yoongi tersenyum miring dan kemudian ia melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa Henry _ssaem_ harus memasukkannya ke anggota inti?" tanya siswa yang ber _name tag_ Kim Wonshik menatap sebal kearah punggung Yoongi.

" _nde_ , bahkan mudah sekali untuk membawanya masuk!" lanjut siswa yang bernama Woo Jiho.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Henry _ssaem_ melakukannya demi kebaikan club kita. Kita masih belum tahu 'kan bagaimana konsepnya kali ini?" balas Jung Jinyoung, anggota dewan siswa yang juga menjadi anggota club musik.

"Jinyoung _sunbae_ benar. Apalagi, mengingat bagaimana kuatnya persaingan kita tahun ini." lanjut anggota club musik yang lain yang juga merupakan anggota dewan siswa dari kelas 2-IIC, Kim Hanbin diikuti teman sengangkatannya Lee Jihoon.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu nanti siang!" Junhyung berujar dan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan teman satu club-nya diikuti sisanya yang juga ikut pergi dari koridor yang masih berada di area ruang kerja Henry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mematai sederetan miniatur yang ada di toko serba guna yang kebetulan sedang ia kunjungi di sore ini. Jimin menahan pekikan kagumnya ketika ia melihat berbagai macam miniatur yang membuatnya semakin bingung untuk memilih mana kiranya yang harus ia beli. Hingga akhirnya tangan Jimin meraih sebuah miniatur teleskop berwarna hitam.

" _Argh_ ~" Jimin memekik seraya memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya pada saat sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam putih dengan dua orang dewasa berbeda kelamin berdiri di samping kiri-kanan seorang anak yang tengah bermain dengan teleskop besarnya.

" _ARGH~_ " dan Jimin semakin mengerang hebat ketika bayangan dari tiga orang asing yang muncul di memori otaknya semakin lama semakin memudar dan berubah menjadi warna hitam seluruhnya. Jimin meremat rambutnya saat ia merasa kepalanya yang terasa amat terangat sakit yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan yang Jimin gunakan untuk memegang miniatur itu hampir terlepas dari genggamannya jika saja tidak ada seorang yang tiba-tiba menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Jimin seketika tersadar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya serta bayangan-bayangan asing itu hilang begitu saja. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Doojoon _sunbae_?" lirih Jimin tak menyangka. Pemuda yang merupakan senior Jimin itu pun hanya tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari tubuh Jimin. Doojoon memundarkan langkahnya, menjaga jarak dan tersenyum tampan kearah pemuda manis yang tak sengaja ia temui di toko serba guna.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari terutama untuk Jimin sendiri, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi Jimin di balik kaca mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang toko yang Jimin kunjungi. Pria itu menyeringai, tepatnya kearah Jimin yang tampaknya sedang berbincang dengan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

 _"_ _Kita akan bertemu lagi, Park Jimin! Dan, saat itu datang—kami pastikan jika kau tidak akan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya!"_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Hay hay hay... update today,,,,  
_

 _(-) Thx yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, dan yang udah nyempetin baca dan semoga ini lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan ya, maap kalau masih ada typo..._

 _(-) Rencana awal tadinya emang mau buat salah satu dari Seokjin, Hoseok, sama Jungkook itu saudaraan sama Jimin, tapi kalau dipikir2 agak gimana gitu jadi aku buat aja posisinya sama kaya Yoongi, Namjoon, sama Taehyung._

 _(-) Aku usahain update-nya mungkin bisa seminggu setelah diupdate atau lebih atau juga bisa kurang._

 _(-) See you in next chapter,._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Many Face

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _ARGH~" dan Jimin semakin mengerang hebat ketika bayangan dari tiga orang asing yang muncul di memori otaknya semakin lama semakin memudar dan berubah menjadi warna hitam seluruhnya. Jimin meremat rambutnya saat ia merasa kepalanya yang terasa amat terangat sakit yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan yang Jimin gunakan untuk memegang miniatur itu hampir terlepas dari genggamannya jika saja tidak ada seorang yang tiba-tiba menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Jimin seketika tersadar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya serta bayangan-bayangan asing itu hilang begitu saja. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"_ _Doojoon sunbae?" lirih Jimin tak menyangka. Pemuda yang merupakan senior Jimin itu pun hanya tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari tubuh Jimin. Doojoon memundarkan langkahnya, menjaga jarak dan tersenyum tampan kearah pemuda manis yang tak sengaja ia temui di toko serba guna._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadari terutama untuk Jimin sendiri, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi Jimin di balik kaca mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang toko yang Jimin kunjungi. Pria itu menyeringai, tepatnya kearah Jimin yang tampaknya sedang berbincang dengan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya._

 _"_ _Kita akan bertemu lagi, Park Jimin! Dan, saat itu datang—kami pastikan jika kau tidak akan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Doojoon entah kenapa mimik wajahnya terlihat cemas. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak apa, _oh_ —apa yang _sunbaenim_ lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin basa-basi. Doojoon tersenyum kecil.

"Hari ini, aku bertugas untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk studio kita dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk persiapan festival nanti. Sebenarnya aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Jimin mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya mampir." jawab Jimin singkat bersamaan dengan Doojoon yang melirik kearah tangan kanan Jimin yang masih memegang miniatur teleskop di tangannya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu _sunbaenim_!" pamit Jimin sebelum tangan Doojoon bergerak untuk menahan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Jimin menoleh dengan tatapan terkejutnya kearah Doojoon.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Doojoon. Jimin menggeleng jujur.

" _ani_ , aku hendak mampir ke suatu tempat." jawab Jimin. Doojoon berfikir sejenak.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?" tanya Doojoon akhirnya.

" _nde_?" balas Jimin tampak terkejut.

" _ehm_ —maksudku, aku merasa bosan di sekolah. Jadi, aku pikir karena aku sedang berada diluar, kenapa tidak jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku juga sudah lama tidak keluar seperti ini." terang Doojoon mencari alasan. Jimin mengulum senyum.

" _nde_ , tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk membayar miniatur ini terlebih dahulu!" ijin Jimin. Doojoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin untuk membayar barang yang akan dibelinya. Dan dalam hati, Doojoon bersorak senang hanya karena ia memiliki waktu bersama dengan Jimin. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia merasa girang ketika Jimin mengijinkannya untuk menemaninya sore ini.

Setelah Jimin membayar miniaturnya dan setelah kedua senior-junior di sekolah itu keluar dari toko serba guna, disinilah mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam menyusuri setiap trotoar yang mereka pijaki.

"Aku dengar, kau ikut festival mendatang nanti." ujar Doojoon membuka pembicaraan. Jimin hanya berdehem.

" _nde_!" jawab Jimin sekenanya. "Lee _ssaem_ , meminta ijin pada Kim _ssaem_ agar aku bisa ikut latihan pada masa skorsing-ku!" lanjut Jimin. Doojoon terdiam.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." lirih Doojoon, membuat Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa _sunbaenim_ ingin meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Jimin.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga memukul Minhyuk waktu itu. Seharusnya, aku juga ikut dihukum. Tapi, saat aku mengatakannya pada Kim _ssaem_ , dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." Jimin tersenyum manis dan seketika membuat Doojoon terpesona hanya karena melihat senyum Jimin yang jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

"Posisiku dan posisimu berbeda, _sunbaenim_. Kim _ssaem_ , bukannya tidak mendengarkanmu—tapi, dia tahu siapa yang salah dan siapa yang tidak. Itulah kenapa Jeon Jungkook tidak ikut disertakan!" balas Jimin menoleh kearah Doojoon sekilas. "Disini, Jeon Jungkook adalah korbannya dan Minhyuk _sunbae_ adalah tersangkanya dan aku—adalah pokok permasalahannya. Sedangkan, kau—kau hanya berperan sebagai penengah sekaligus untuk melindungi si korban. Tentu saja, Kim _ssaem_ tidak akan menghukummu!"

"Tapi, kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkelahian mereka. Bahkan, kau tidak ada disana, justru kau-lah yang menolong Jeon Jungkook." Jimin terkekeh yang membuat Doojoon semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran juniornya.

" _wah_ , melihatmu sekarang aku jadi meragukan kemampuan dari ketua dewan siswa _RC_!" canda Jimin masih dengan senyuman hangatnya yang membuat Doojoon merasa tak tersinggung dengan perkataannya melainkan membalasnya dengan senyum tampan di bibir pemuda itu. "Memang rasanya tidak adil untukku karena aku tidak ada di tempat kejadian. Tapi, aku adalah penyebab dari kenapa mereka bisa berkelahi. Dan, jujur saja aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jeon Jungkook terluka!" Doojoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jimin tak percaya. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Doojoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku sudah lama tidak keluar, jadi aku juga tidak tahu mau pergi kemana." Jimin kembali terkekeh. "Tadi, kau bilang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kenapa kita tidak kesana bersama saja?" tawar Doojoon kemudian.

"Baiklah, _sunbaenim_. Dan kebetulan, tempat itu sudah ada di seberang sana!" Jimin menunjuk kearah sebuah truk yang menjual _sundae_ dimana tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi jika ia pergi keluar seperti saat ini. "Biasanya aku selalu mampir untuk memakan _sundae_ buatan _haraboji_. _Sunbaenim_ , pasti pernah mencobanya 'kan?" tanya Jimin. Doojoon terdiam dan menatap kearah truk yang sepi pengunjungnya itu dengan kedua matanya yang tak berkedip. "Jangan bilang, ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" Doojoon mengangguk kecil. Jimin pun tertawa manis.

" _woah_ ~ kau mengingkanku pada _ahjussi_ tempo hari!" gumam Jimin dan refleks ia menarik tangan Doojoon untuk menyebrang dan berjalan kearah truk yang menjual _sundae_ langganannya. " _jja_ , kau harus mencobanya _sunbaenim_!" ujar Jimin ketika keduanya sampai di depan truk itu.

" _annyeongasseo haraboji_!" sapa Jimin sopan.

" _ah_ , Jiminie kau datang lagi?" balas sang kakek ramah yang membuat Doojoon menatap Jimin dan kakek penjual _sundae_ bergantian.

 _'_ _woah, kenapa aku seperti melihat sisi lain dari Park Jimin? Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan Jimin biasanya ketika berada di sekolah.'_

" _nde_ , _haraboji_!" jawab Jimin riang.

" _aigoo_ ~ kau membawa teman lagi, _hm_?" Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _nde_ , dia adalah seniorku di sekolah. _Sunbaenim_ , beri salam padanya!" Doojoon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut namun kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang kakek.

" _a-annyeongasseo_!" sapanya kaku.

" _wah_ ~ kau pemuda yang tampan. Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan _sundae_ untuk kalian berdua!" titah sang kakek yang diangguki antusias oleh Jimin.

Kini, Jimin dan Doojoon duduk saling berhadapan dalam keheningan untuk menunggu datangnya _sundae_ di meja mereka.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan kakek penjual _sundae_ ini." Doojoon kembali membuka pembicaraan.

" _nde_ , aku memang cukup akrab dengan _sundae_ _haraboji_."

" _sundae haraboji_?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , begitu beliau menyebutnya ketika aku bertanya siapa namanya."

"Apa kau sering kesini?"

"Setiap hari."

"Setiap hari?"

" _hm_ , sejak aku di skors aku kemari setiap hari. Tapi jika tidak, aku datang setiap hari minggu!"

"Apa kau sangat menyukai _sundae_?"

"Bukan _sundae_ yang aku sukai." jawab Jimin jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai sering datang kemari?" tanya Doojoon ingin tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa aku selalu datang kemari. Entah kenapa aku merasa tempat ini tidak asing bagiku!" jawab Jimin yang membuat Doojoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Selanjutnya, Doojoon hanya diam hingga hidangan yang mereka pesan diambil oleh Jimin ketika sang kakek memanggilnya. Doojoon menatap Jimin tak berkedip, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dari juniornya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Henry memasuki studio musik dan mendapati para siswanya duduk berjauhan. Ada yang duduk di kursi di depan piano, di sofa studio, di karpet, dan di kursi lainnya yang berada di setiap sisi dekat dengan instrumen-instrumen musik yang ada di studio itu.

"Henry _ssaem_ , apa anda memang tidak memanggil anggota club musik yang lain?" tanya Wonshik. Henry menggeleng dan berdiri berhadapan dengan keenam siswanya.

" _Nope_! Karena, untuk festival kali ini hanya kalian bertujuh yang akan tampil!" jawab Henry.

"Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu sedikit _ssaem_?" tanya Jiho. Henry kembali menggeleng.

"Justru, ini sudah lebih dari cukup—" Henry menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mengabsen siswa kebanggaannya satu persatu. " _oh_ , aku rasa ada yang kurang—dimana Min Yoongi?" tanya Henry. Enam siswa yang sudah ada di studio musik itu saling berpandangan.

"Maaf _ssaem_ , kami juga tidak tahu!" sesal Junhyung. Henry menarik nafas dan kembali menatap keenam siswanya.

"Henry _ssaem_ , bolehkah kami menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jinyoung. Henry hanya mengangguk.

"Bertanyalah!" balas Henry.

"Kenapa anda meminta Min Yoongi untuk bergabung?" tanya Jinyoung. Henry tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar jika Kim Taehyung ikut bergabung di club vocal, 'kan?" Henry balik bertanya.

"Jadi, apa anda melakukannya karena ingin menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah?" tebak Jihoon. Henry tersenyum kecil.

" _aniyo_! Ini hanya kebetulan saja, para anak pemilik sekolah itu memiliki _talent_ yang luar biasa sebenarnya. Tapi, meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya."

"Benarkah?" pekik mereka terkejut.

" _hm_ , dan berkaitan dengan musik, Min Yoongi bahkan sudah menganggap jika musik adalah sebagian dari hidupnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana _ssaem_ bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Hanbin heran.

"Secara kebetulan, beberapa guru disini adalah teman dari ketiga asisten mereka saat kami sekolah dulu. Dan, secara tidak langsung mereka meminta seluruh guru untuk mengawasi _tuan muda_ mereka itu. Karena kalian tahu? Sudah sekitar tiga tahun mereka hampir melupakan tanah kelahiran mereka dan hidup di negeri orang." keenam siswa itu mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya!"

" _hah_ ~ aku harap dia tidak bersikap seenaknya seperti kedua temannya! Yang satu, suka bermain-main di studio penyiaran dan yang satu suka membuat ramai dengan _fans_ dadakannya!" gumam Jinyoung memelankan suaranya agar Henry tak mendengarnya, sementara Junhyung, Jihoon dan Jiho yang kebetulan duduk di sofa bersama Jinyoung hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

 _Cklek!_

Keenam siswa dan seorang guru yang ada di dalam studio musik seketika menoleh saat mendengar pintu studio mereka terbuka tanpa diketuk dan muncullah sosok yang kedatangannya sedang mereka tunggu.

" _ah_ ~ Yoongi-ssi, kau sudah datang?" sapa Henry beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut anggota baru di club yang ia bimbing. Yoongi membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Henry.

"Maaf, saya datang terlambat _ssaem_." lirih Yoongi.

" _gwenchanayo_ , kami juga belum mulai. Duduklah!" Henry mempersilahkan dan Yoongi segera duduk di kursi dari grand piano yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. "Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul—langsung saja, kita membahas konsep yang akan kita tampilkan nanti." Henry mulai membicarakan tentang rencananya di hadapan ketujuh siswanya yang duduk menyebar dan menatap fokus kearahnya.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku memutuskan hanya menunjuk tujuh orang saja yang berpartisipasi dalam festival nanti karena jika kita mengikut-sertakan banyak orang yang ada di club bisa dipastikan latihan kita akan sangat ekstra mengingat festival ini diadakan dua hari setelah ujian." terang Henry. "Dan, aku berencana untuk membuat festival musik kita nanti bisa bernuansa seperti festival tahunan di Indio, California. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan _Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival_?"

" _ah_ , bukankah itu adalah _event_ akbar festival yang selalu dihadiri artis papan atas _Hollywood_ yang diadakan di lembah Colorado?" pekik Wonshik antusias.

"Tapi, _ssaem_ bagaimana kita bisa mengadakan festival musik yang menyerupai salah satu festival terbesar di dunia jika hanya dengan tujuh orang?" tanya Junhyung. Henry tersenyum dan mematai ketujuh siswanya satu persatu.

"Kau benar Junhyung-ssi. Kita memang tidak bisa membuat festival musik kita sebesar festival terkenal itu tapi, kita bisa membuat suasana festival menyerupai festival disana. Dengan menunjukkan musik _indie rock_ , _EDM_ , hingga _hiphop_ , aku yakin meskipun hanya sedikit orang yang andil tapi bisa memberikan suasana yang meriah!" terang Henry. "Apa kalian ada usul lain?" tanya Henry. Ketujuhnya terdiam dan berfikir sejenak.

" _ssaem_ , jika kita hanya menampilkan intrumen saja seperti tahun-tahun lalu kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk menampilkan penampilan yang lain sesuai dengan _genre_ yang nanti akan kita bawakan?" usul Jiho. "Misalnya, seperti _hiphop_ akan lebih menyenangkan jika nantinya ada yang melakukan _rapping_ atau pertunjukan _grafitti_ atau _breakdance_ misalnya, disisi ada yang men-DJ disisi lain ada yang melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan mereka!"

"Aku rasa ide Jiho _sunbaenim_ sangat bagus _ssaem_ , kita tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebelumnya." sahut Hanbin ikut menyetujui.

" _hm_ , kalian benar. Jika diingat-ingat penampilan kita dari tahun-tahun lalu selalu terlihat monoton dengan suara-suara intrumen saja. Dan, Junhyung-ssi ini gambaran konsep serta tata panggungnya nanti, kau bagikan tugas pada mereka secara adil dan tentang pertunjukan pengiringnya kau bisa koordinasikan dengan anggota dewan siswa yang ditugasi untuk mendampingi club kita!" Henry menyerahkan sebuah proposal pada si ketua club musik, Yong Junhyung.

" _nde ssaem_!" balas Junhyung setelah menerima proposal yang diberikan Henry padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Laporkan setiap perkembangannya padaku, _arraseo_?" pinta Henry ia berbalik badan dan segera bergegas meninggalkan studio club dance.

Junhyung kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan membuka proposal bersama dengan Jihoon, Wonshik, dan Hanbin yang langsung mendekatinya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Jiho.

"Hanya gambar dekorasi. Tapi, aku rasa maksud Henry _ssaem_ memberikan ini pada kita adalah sebagai gambaran untuk _perform_ kita nanti!" jawab Junhyung.

"Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi, kita langsung saja membagi tugasnya!" sahut Wonshik bersemangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita menampilkan tiga _genre_? _Hiphop_ dan _EDM_ , juga musik tradisional Korea?" usul Junhyung yang mendapat respon ekspresi terkejut dari siswa-siswa yang ada di studio itu, _oh_ kecuali Yoongi tentu saja. Karena, sejak Henry _ssaem_ menjelaskan segala gagasannya, jujur saja Yoongi tidak begitu mendengar apa penjelasan dari guru musik itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia repot-repot menerima tawaran untuk bergabung?

"Tradisional Korea? Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang pernah memainkannya." balas Jinyoung yang diangguki setuju oleh rekannya yang lain.

"Konsep festival yang diusung Henry _ssaem_ adalah festival besar dan meriah, dan juga sangat kental dengan budaya di _barat_ sana. Kita memang sudah bisa membuat meriah dengan adanya musik _hiphop_ dan _EDM_ , tapi tidakkah menurut kalian akan menambah nilai plus jika untuk pertama kalinya kita menampilkan musik tradisional di negara kita sendiri?" tanya Junhyung.

" _ah_ ~ memang _uri leader_ selalu bisa diandalkan!" puji Wonshik.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Kita bertujuh bisa membagi tugas untuk memainkan ketiga _genre_ itu sesuai dengan alat musiknya. Dan, bagaimana dengan tampilan tambahannya?" tanya Jiho.

"Bagaimana dengan sisa anggota club musik yang lain, _sunbaenim_? Mereka pasti bisa membantu!" usul Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumpulkan mereka semua besok. Jinyoung-ssi, bisa kau menemaniku untuk mengumpulkan mereka?" pinta Junhyung. Jinyoung mengangguk, namun kemudian ia mengisyaratkan mata pada Junhyung kearah Yoongi yang kini tengah berkeliling di pojok studio dimana berbagai macam alat musik ditata rapi.

"Yoongi-ssi!" panggil Junhyung yang membuat Yoongi hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya dan berdehem rendah. Masih dengan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya, Yoongi berjalan mendekati keenam orang yang seluruhnya tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang studio ini.

" _wae_?!" balas Yoongi acuh.

"Apa kau setuju dengan semua ide Henry _ssaem_ dan juga ide kami?" tanya Junhyung memastikan, _yah_ walaupun Yoongi adalah anggota baru tapi tetap saja akan lebih baik jika ia ikut meminta persetujuan dari pemuda Min itu. Yoongi menarik nafas dan menatap keenam orang itu masa bodoh.

"Jika aku setuju ataupun tidak, apa itu berpengaruh untuk club ini?" tanya Yoongi sombong yang membuat beberapa dari mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka, menahan amarah. Yoongi tersenyum miring, tentu saja ia tahu jika siswa-siswa di depannya ini tengah menahan emosi mereka di depannya. "Tapi, aku rasa itu ide yang tidak buruk!" lanjut Yoongi yang membuat keenamnya sontak menatapnya terkejut.

"Jadi, kau setuju?" tanya Junhyung lagi.

"Jika kau mengansumsikan ucapanku sebelumnya sebagai bentuk persetujuan maka, _ya_ —aku setuju!" jawab Yoongi. Keenam siswa itu tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi meskipun masih dengan suara angkuhnya. _hm_ , sedingin apapun hati Yoongi, ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sukanya terhadap musik terlebih dengan ide yang mereka dapatkan benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Ia yakin, dengan ikut andilnya dirinya di club ini, ia pasti bisa menarik hati seseorang ketika ia menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermusik di depan banyak orang nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun dan suara petikan gitar dari Woohyun yang mengiringi sebuah lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan oleh Jungkook yang berjudul _We Don't Talk Anymore_ milik Charlie Puth. Saat ini, hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di studio club vocal.

 _. . . ._

 _Don't wanna know_

 _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's giving it to you just right_

 _The way I did before_

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've knownyour love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _(We don't talk anymore)_

 _Don't wanna know_

 _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)_

 _If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)_

 _The way I did before_

 _(We don't talk anymore)_

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore..._

Nyanyian Jungkook selesai bersamaan dengan irama dari piano dan gitar yang turut mengiringnya.

" _woah~_ pelafalanmu sangat fasih, Jungkook-ssi." puji Baekhyun. Jungkook tersenyum senang.

" _kamsahamnida, sunbaenim_!" balas Jungkook tersipu malu.

" _oh ya_ , apa kau sudah membaca daftar lagu yang aku berikan padamu kemarin?" tanya Woohyun.

" _nde sunbaenim_."

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah memilih lagunya?" tanya Woohyun. Jungkook tampak berfikir.

" _sunbaenim_ , apakah lucu jika aku memilih lagu milik PSY yang berjudul _New Face_?" tanya Jungkook. Baekhyun dan Woohyun saling bertatapan.

" _waeyo_? Kenapa kau memilih lagu itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Jungkook mengulum senyum.

"Begini _sunbaenim_ , setelah aku melihat rekaman festival club kita tahun-tahun lalu dari Yang _ssaem_. Aku rasa, penampilannya selalu terkesan formal. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya pada Yang _ssaem_ dan Kyungsoo _sunbae_ , tapi—aku juga harus mengkoordinasikannya pada kalian berdua." terang Jungkook. "Penampilan awal kita adalah penampilan formal seperti biasanya dari seluruh anggota club sebagai pembuka, kemudian penampilan dari Kyungsoo _sunbae_ , Kihyun _sunbae_ dan kalian berdua. _Sunbaenim_ , bukankah kalian juga merasa jika nantinya penampilan club kita hanya akan terlihat biasa saja? Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda dan bisa menghebohkan para penonton nantinya!" lanjut Jungkook antusias yang membuat Baekhyun dan Woohyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Lalu?" tanya Woohyun.

"Lalu— _sunbaenim_ , bukankah menurut kalian penampilan formal akan menimbulkan suasana tegang?" tanya Jungkook. Kedua senior Jungkook itu mengangguk. "Apalagi tidak hanya para guru atau komite sekolah yang hadir untuk menonton tapi juga seluruh penghuni sekolah akan ikut menikmatinya. Dan, festival ini diadakan bukankah untuk menghibur mereka? Akan sangat seru jika club kita bisa menyanyikan lagu yang tidak biasa!"

"Itu benar, selama bertahun-tahun club kita selalu tampil formal. Jika Kyungsoo dan Yang _ssaem_ sudah setuju, aku dengan senang hati menyetujuinya!" ucap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu Woohyun-ssi?"

"Aku juga setuju, kita bisa menghebohkan seluruh warga sekolah. Tapi, apa kau akan _perform_ seorang diri?" tanya Woohyun. Jungkook mengulas senyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak _, sunbaenim_. Aku berencana untuk tampil bersama Taehyung _sunbaenim_!"

" _mwo_?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Woohyun bersamaan. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Anak pemilik sekolah itu?" tanya Woohyun.

"Yang kemarin baru saja bergabung dengan club kita?" sambung Baekhyun dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa dia?" Jungkook mengulum senyum, senyuman yang sebenarnya berbentuk seringaian.

" _sunbaenim_ , kalian tahu 'kan ketiga siswa baru yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak hari pertama mereka. Jadi, bisa kalian bayangkan ada sedikit _keuntungan_ dengan Taehyung _sunbaenim_ ikut dan menampilkan lagu ini bersamaku." ide Jungkook.

" _woah~_ kau benar-benar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," sindir Woohyun, Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

"Ini demi kebaikan club kita _sunbaenim_."

"Tapi, apa Kyungsoo dan Yang _ssaem_ tahu dengan ikutnya Kim Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu, dan reaksinya juga sama seperti kalian."

" _daebak_! Dengan mendengar idemu aku sudah yakin kita bisa menjadi yang teratas." semangat Woohyun.

" _nde_ , kita memang harus menjadi pemenangnya, _sunbaenim_!" balas Jungkook dengan kedua matanya berkilat penuh tekad dan semangat yang menguasai tubuhnya untuk melakukan yang terbaik dan menjadi pemenangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Taehyung setelah kedatangan juniornya di depan kamarnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol menurutnya. Taehyung menatap sang junior horor. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Karena _sunbaenim_ adalah anggota baru, tentu saja!" jawabnya ringan.

" _woah_ , tapi _kau yang bersama JM-Park di futsal dulu_ , apa itu adalah alasan yang klise? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Taehyung. Si junior mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Taehyung terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Jungkook. "Dan aku punya nama, kenapa menyebutku dengan _'kau yang bersama JM-Park di futsal dulu'_?"

"Aku tidak tahu namamu." jawab Taehyung polos.

"Kau bisa bertanya _sunbaenim_!" serunya menahan tawa. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertanya."

" _waeyo_?" tanya sang junior yang memang Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Karena, aku memang tidak mau bertanya."

"Itu bukan jawaban! Dan—aku yakin, kau pasti sudah tahu namaku!"

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" tanya Taehyung entah kenapa ia merasa gugup ketika Jungkook mematainya intens. Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah bersedia untuk ikut _sunbaenim_."

"Tapi, bukan untuk menampilkan hal seperti itu. Aku ingin tampil dengan keren."

"Kau bisa keren dengan menampilkan hal seperti itu!" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap ke dalam kedua mata Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sesuatu yang keren tidak harus terlihat jantan dan sempurna. Tapi, sesuatu yang keren bisa dilakukan dengan membuat orang lain tertawa. Lagi pula, kau tidak melakukannya seorang diri. Aku juga ikut _perform_ bersamamu."

"Bersamamu?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" _nde_! Bukankah kau ingat ketika kau masuk pertama kali ke club dan Kyungsoo _sunbaenim_ bertanya apa kau bisa membantuku?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Itu berarti kita akan _perform_ bersama!"

" _ah_ begitu. Jadi, kapan kita latihan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang." Taehyung kembali membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Sekarang?" ulangnya. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _nde_! Kita bisa mulai latihan sekarang juga!"

"Disini?" tanya Taehyung polos. Jungkook tertawa lepas.

" _yak sunbaenim_. Apa kau mau latihan di koridor asrama? Kau tidak malu?" sembur Jungkook, Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena malu.

" _mianhae_."

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_ —kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook berjalan mendahuluinya kemudian Taehyung tanpa membuang waktu mengekor di belakangnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan keluar gedung asrama dalam keheningan. Taehyung yang masih setia mengikuti Jungkook yang entah akan mengajaknya kemana. Jungkook juga sesekali melirik ke belakangnya untuk memastikan jika Taehyung masih membuntutinya. Hingga kini keduanya sampai di depan pintu gedung kedua dari _RC_.

"Kenapa kau berhenti disini?" tanya Taehyung ketika tangan Jungkook membuka pintu gymnasium. Jungkook hanya diam dan Taehyung tetap membuntuti Jungkook yang kini melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana kolam renang berada.

"Kenapa kita berlatih di kolam renang?" tanya Taehyung setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Jungkook sebelumnya.

"Studio club sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang latihan. Dan disini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak pernah para siswa kunjungi terlebih pada saat menjelang ujian. Jadi, kita bisa latihan sepuasnya disini."

" _oh_ , baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kalian sudah datang?" sapa seseorang yang merupakan senior Jungkook dan Taehyung, muncul dari sudut kolam renang.

" _annyeongasseo sunbaenim_!" sapa Jungkook pada Kyungsoo, seniornya yang datang.

"Apa benar tidak apa, kalian latihan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa _sunbae_. Lagi pula, _perform_ kali ini harus sedikit ada kejutan!" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Dan juga, aku, Baekhyun, Woohyun, dan Kihyun juga akan bergilir untuk mengawasi kalian berdua, dan juga Yang _ssaem_ tentu saja. Dan, ini laptop-nya Jungkook-ssi!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan laptop yang ia bawa kepada Jungkook.

" _nde kamsahamnida sunbaenim_!"

"Woohyun sudah membagi part kalian berdua dan mungkin ia juga sedikit menambah catatan untuk pembenaran vokalnya. Mungkin, besok dia akan mengecek kalian. Dan juga, untuk yang menyangkut _perform_ kalian nanti, apa lagi yang akan kalian butuhkan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jungkook tampak berfikir.

"Aku akan memikirkannya _sunbaenim_!"

" _arraseo_ , jika butuh apa-apa katakan saja padaku!" Jungkook mengangguk.

" _nde kamsahamnida_!"

"Semangat berlatih, _okay_!" Kyungsoo menyemangati sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Jungkook meletakkan laptop diatas kursi santai yang ada di kolam renang serta menyalakannya. Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang terlihat canggung, entah kenapa ketika ia melihat wajah Taehyung ingatannya tertuju saat ia melihat Taehyung membela siswi yang dibully Sooyoung dan teman-temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook langsung melengos dan menghindari tatapan Taehyung.

"Siapa yang menatapmu?" balas Jungkook berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau tentu saja!"

"aku tidak!" Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook merasa terpesona dengan senyum tampan Taehyung meskipun hanya muncul beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan." ucap Taehyung percaya diri. Jungkook bergidik ngeri meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga mengakui ketampanan Taehyung.

"Tampan darimananya?" gumam Jungkook berusaha untuk fokus pada laptopnya yang sepenuhnya sudah menyala.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong jika tidak pernah berbohong." sindir Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Semua orang pasti pernah berbohong!" balas Jungkook tak mau kalah. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

" _nde_ , tapi ada juga orang yang _jarang_ berbohong." Jungkook menatap Taehyung, namun kemudian ia melengos tak mau membuat seniornya semakin _ge-er_ jika ia terus menatapnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku sedang berbohong?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung kembali tersenyum tampan.

"Mungkin orang tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu ketika mulutmu mengatakan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang. Tapi, matamu pasti tidak berbohong!" seolah terhipnotis dengan kedua mata tajam Taehyung, Jungkook membalas tatapan pemuda itu yang kemudian muncul desiran aneh di hatinya yang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika ia bertatapan dengan siapapun.

" _woah_ ~ aku tidak menyangka _pemeran utama si drama sekolah_ bisa terhipnotis padaku!" Jungkook merubah tatapannya menjadi tak suka ketika kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari belah bibir Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, seberapa banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padamu di depan umum?" sindir Taehyung entah kenapa nadanya terdengar tak bersahabat. Jungkook melengos.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan, kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin mengetahuinya!" Jungkook mendecih dan Taehyung tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari wajah manis Jungkook.

" _konyol_!" gumam Jungkook yang tengah entah melakukan apa pada laptopnya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook!" seru seseorang bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang hendak membalas ucapan Jungkook barusan. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri bersisihan dan menatap kedatangan seorang siswa yang seangkatan dengan Jungkook. Siswa itu berjalan cepat kearah Jungkook dan saat sampai tepat di depan Jungkook, dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jungkook terkejut dengan perlakuan siswa yang bernama Kim Mingyu, dan dengan kasar pula Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang seketika membuat Mingyu menatap marah kearahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu!" balas Mingyu garang.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, jangan menemuiku dan—tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

" _wae_?!" balas Jungkook terlihat santai meskipun kedua matanya terlihat ketakutan, dan Taehyung yang menyaksikan seruan keduanya membuatnya berdiri canggung di samping Jungkook.

" _sunbaenim_ , bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Mingyu pada Taehyung kemudian. Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, berani sekali _bocah tengik_ sepertinya menitahnya? _heol_ , apa dia lupa siapa Taehyung? Tapi, meskipun begitu Taehyung tetap tahu etika untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

" _ehm_ , baiklah—aku tunggu diluar!" Taehyung hendak melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Mingyu, namun sepertinya harus ia urungkan ketika tangan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi. Dia yang harus pergi!" ujar Jungkook tegas dan dingin yang membuat Mingyu menggeram marah.

"Jeon Jungkook—"

"Aku sudah berulang kali katakan padamu Kim Mingyu, untuk tidak menggangguku lagi! Lagi pula, apa kau lupa jika aku tahu rahasiamu dengan Wonwoo _sunbaenim_!" potong Jungkook yang membuat kedua mata Mingyu membulat tak percaya. "Kau tahu, tidak hanya kau yang bisa menggertakku. Tapi, aku juga bisa menggertakmu bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa langsung membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, sekarang juga. Dan, aku—sudah berulang kali peringatkan padamu sebelumnya untuk tidak mengusikku lagi! Kau mengerti?!" Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memberi perhitungan padamu Jeon Jungkook!" ancam Mingyu yang kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja.

Sepergian Mingyu, Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook. Bisa ia rasakan, tangan Jungkook yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin entah karena apa. Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya. Tersadar, dengan tangannya yang masih berada di pergelangan Taehyung membuatnya dengan canggung melepas tangannya.

"Maafkan aku _sunbaenim_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu melihat semua ini!" sesal Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan.

" _gwenchana_ , lagi pula aku senang kau menahanku!" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau takut padanya?"

" _ani_ , siapa yang takut?" elak Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, kau tidak takut. Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat marah padamu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum manis.

" _hm_ , hanya masalah sepele." jawab Jungkook simpel, entah kenapa Taehyung terlihat tak suka.

"Sepele? Tapi, kenapa kau membawa-bawaku?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Kau menahanku ketika dia menyuruhku pergi, kenapa?" tanya Taehyung. "Aku hanya orang asing, tapi kenapa kau membiarkan aku mendengar urusanmu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membawamu dalam masalahku, _sunbaenim_. Aku hanya merasa dia tidak pantas untuk mengusirmu!" jawab Jungkook.

" _ah_ begitu. _Gomapta_!" balas Taehyung tetap menatap Jungkook begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang juga membalas tatapannya. Keduanya terdiam dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling terkunci. Jujur saja, Jungkook memang terpesona dengan ketampanan Taehyung bagaimana dengan kulit tan, mata tajam, serta rahang tegasnya yang terlihat sempurna. Dan, untuk Taehyung sendiri—ini adalah kali pertamanya ia tertarik pada _seorang pria_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman musik yang memenuhi studio club dance itu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Tapi, tak juga membuat dua orang senior-junior yang tengah berlatih sekarang ini mengambil istirahat mereka sebentar saja, hingga mereka harus merelakan jam makan malam mereka untuk berlatih. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada _practice room_ , ada empat siswa yaitu Hakyeon, Jongin, Sehun dan Soonyoung serta tiga siswi, Seulgi, Sowon, dan Eunbi yang kini tengah duduk dan memperhatikan gerakan kedua rekan dance mereka yang entah kapan mereka buat, karena gerakan keduanya terlihat sama sesuai dengan tempo musik yang sedang dimainkan.

 _Bruk!_

Dan, akhirnya kedua siswa berbeda umur itu menjatuhkan diri mereka tepat saat mereka melakukan gerakan terakhir sekaligus bagian penutup lagu yang mengiringi tarian mereka. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka tersengal, belum lagi rasa lapar dan dehidrasi yang hampir mengoyak seluruh perut mereka. Dan, secara bersamaan kedua orang itu berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak di sudut studio.

" _Jja_ , kalian berdua—makanlah dulu!" ujar Hakyeon perhatian dan memberikan dua piring nasi lengkap dengan sayuran dan daging yang menjadi menu utama di makan malam mereka. "Bibi Kim dengan senang hati memberikan makanan ini pada kalian ketika kami mengatakan kalian berdua tidak sempat untuk turun ke aula makan. Apalagi, ketika ia tahu makanan ini untukmu, Jimin!" lanjutnya yang membuat siswa yang baru saja menari bersama seniornya, Park Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi _sunbaenim_ , membawa-bawa namaku?" tanya Jimin. Hakyeon menatap tak enak hati.

" _aniyo,_ Bibi Kim yang bertanya untuk siapa makanan itu!" jawab Hakyeon takut jika Jimin tersinggung dan salah paham. Jimin tersenyum kecil ia menarik piring dihadapannya.

" _kamsahamnida, sunbaenim_!" ujar Jimin dengan senyum tulus yang membuat siswa-siswi yang ada di ruangan itu menatap takjub kearah Jimin karena ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka melihat senyum manis mengembang di wajah yang selalu menunjukkan wajah datar dan dingin. Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya takjub, kemudian ia mengangguk kaku.

" _nde_ , _gwenchanayo_! Makanlah, Hoseok-ssi!" sambung Hakyeon pada Hoseok, senior yang baru saja menari bersama Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk dan menikmati makan malam mereka bersama Jimin dalam diam dan mengabaikan beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada di studio hanya untuk sekedar mempelajari gerakan tarian yang akan mereka tampilkan atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan.

" _oh-ya_ , apa Yugyeom dan yang lainnya sudah menyelesaikan musiknya?" tanya Hoseok setelah makanan yang ada di piringnya tinggal tiga suap.

"Aku dengar dari Mark tinggal bagian penutup. Bagian pembuka hingga inti mereka sudah menyatukannya!" sahut Jongin yang tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Oh Sehun. Hoseok mengangguk dan ia menoleh kearah Jimin yang tengah meminum botol air.

" _oh_ , Jimin-ssi. Bagaimana dengan bagian inti-nya yang sudah kita rundingkan kemarin, apa kau setuju?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin menurunkan botol air dari mulutnya, ia menatap Hoseok seraya berfikir sejenak.

"Aku setuju, _sunbaenim._ Tapi, bagaimana jika pada saat intro Seulgi _sunbaenim_ dan Jongin _sunbaenim_ yang masuk terlebih dahulu?" usul Jimin membuat keryitan bingung di dahi siswa-siswi yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Seulgi, yang merupakan satu-satunya _si primadona_ sekolah yang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di sekolah dan menjadi anggota club dance.

" _nde_ , bukankah kau poin pentingnya disini?" lanjut Jongin ikut menambahi. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kita bisa menampilkan dengan cara bergantian." jawab Jimin, bersamaan dengan satu persatu dari siswa-siswi yang tadinya duduk berjauhan kini berkumpul di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hakyeon.

" _hm_ ~ setelah kupikir-pikir akan lebih seru dan menyenangkan jika _main dancer_ di club ini tampil di bagian inti. Karena, jika hanya aku, Soonyoung, dan yang lainnya yang ikut kompetisi tahun kemarin, itu akan terkesan karena kami baru saja memenangkan kompetisi tahun lalu dan karena itu sebabnya-lah kami yang menjadi _center_ , dan tidak hanya itu mereka pasti sudah menebak jika anggota club dance yang ikut kompetisi akhir tahun lalu yang akan menjadi _center_ -nya. Setidaknya, kita harus membuat sedikit pembaruan." jawab Jimin yang membuat beberapa wajah dari seniornya yang menatap tak menyangka kearah Jimin.

"Jadi, begini. Sebelumnya kita sudah memutuskan pada pembukaan, jika kita akan melakukannya secara serempak yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota club. Dan saat pembukaan inilah kita nantinya membuat formasi untuk memunculkan Seulgi _sunbaenim_ dan Jongin _sunbaenim_ , setelah itu baru-lah masuk Soonyoung-ssi, Sowon-ssi, Hakyeon _sunbaenim_ , dan Sehun _sunbaenim,_ dan saat mereka berempat masuk Seulgi _sunbaenim_ dan Jongin _sunbaenim_ keluar dari area panggung. Setelah, _timing_ yang sudah ditentukan, masuklah Eunbi-ssi, Yugyeom-ssi, Taeyong-ssi, dan Mark Lee menyusul gerakan dari pemain sebelumnya. Dan setelah mereka berdelapan mencapai bagian _klimaks_ , kalian akan kembali membuat formasi untuk masuknya Seulgi _sunbaenim_ dan Jongin _sunbaenim_!" terang Jimin.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Hoseok? Kau, juga belum menyebutnya." tanya Hakyeon membuat Jimin menoleh kearah Hoseok.

"Kami akan tampil bagian penutup!" jawab Hoseok.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian semua setuju?" tanya Jimin. Mereka semua saling berpandangan dan kemudian senyum puas terpatri di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Aku setuju, itu ide yang bagus!" sahut Hakyeon.

"Aku juga setuju!" beberapa siswa-siswi ikut juga menyahuti.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu jika hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui jika club kita akan mengajukan penampilan dari siswi angkatan kelas dua yang mengikuti kompetisi akhir tahun kemarin?" tanya Jongin. Jimin tersenyum.

" _yah_ ~ meskipun aku di skors, tapi setidaknya aku masih punya telinga _sunbaenim_!" sindir Jimin menyebalkan. _Oh_ , karena ide cemerlang yang dituturkan Jimin membuat mereka lupa siapa Jimin sebenarnya.

 _"_ _hah~ dia masih Jimin yang sama!"_ bisik para siswa-siswi satu sama lain. Jimin tersenyum tipis, _oh ayolah_ ia tidak tuli untuk mendengar gerutan mereka tentang dirinya.

Setelah merundingkan segala hal, dan mengingat malam semakin larut, satu persatu siswa-siswi yang ada di studio club dance meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka dan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar asrama mereka masing-masing. _hm_ , sebenarnya tidak semua, masih ada beberapa yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Termasuk, Park Jimin yang kini tengah melemparkan anak panah ke papan dart yang di tempel di dinding studio club dance.

"Kau masih disini?" sapa Hoseok yang ternyata masih berada di studio itu dan menghampiri Jimin. Jimin menoleh sekilas namun kemudian ia mengabaikan Hoseok dan melanjutkan melempar memainkan dart-nya. Hoseok menarik nafas, jika dipikir-pikir terkadang ia benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan sikap ataupun sifat Park Jimin yang selalu berubah setiap waktu, terkadang menyebalkan, terkadang menggemaskan, terkadang membuat semua orang naik pitam jika sudah berurusan dengannya, bahkan terkadang bisa juga bersikap peduli dan sangat baik.

" _ya~_ yang seperti _sunbaenim_ lihat." balas Jimin sekenanya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke asrama bersama?" tawar Hoseok. Jimin menghentikan melempar anak panah dan kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Tidak, terima kasih _sunbaenim_. Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu!" jawab Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu malam disini dan—selamat malam, Jiminie!" pamit Hoseok dan meninggalkan Jimin bersama dart-nya. Sepergian Hoseok, Jimin tertegun dengan panggilan terakhir yang terdengar familiar di telinga Jimin. Seolah, Jimin sering mendengar suara riang itu memanggil namanya, tapi—siapa dan kapan? Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada seramah itu?

"Jimin-ssi!" Jimin sontak menoleh kearah salah satu seniornya yang ternyata masih berada di studio ini bersamanya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru ia sadari jika di studio itu tinggal dirinya dan juga seniornya yang cantik, Kang Seulgi.

" _oh_ , ada apa _sunbaenim_?" balas Jimin masih dengan nada datar dan dinginnya. Seulgi diam sejenak dan menatap Jimin menimang. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik—"

"Terima kasih!"

" _huh_?" pekik Jimin ketika Seulgi memotong ucapannya dan mengatakan dua kata itu secepat kilat. "Untuk apa?" tanya Jimin kemudian. Seulgi menarik nafas.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menganggapku." balas Seulgi tulus dan Jimin masih dengan wajah diamnya yang terkesan dingin dan tak peduli dengan segala racauan Seulgi padanya, dan dengan acuh Jimin kembali melanjutkan melempar anak panah ke papan dart-nya. "Sudah satu tahun aku tidak tergabung di bagian inti dan kau sudah mengusulkanku untuk ikut andil. Terima kasih Jimin-ssi!" Jimin menghentikan memainkan dartnya namun jari-jarinya masih memegang sisa anak panah yang belum ia lemparkan.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih _sunbaenim_ , sudah sepantasnya club kita menunjuk orang yang terbaik untuk tampil. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Jimin. Seulgi terdiam dan menatap Jimin intens, dan kemudian kedua matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada tangan kiri Jimin yang masih diperban karena perlakuan Joohyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Seulgi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Sudah tidak apa!"

"Tapi, aku rasa kau perlu mengganti perbanmu." saran Seulgi, ketika ia melihat kain perban Jimin yang terlihat lusuh. Jimin menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, atas sarannya _sunbaenim_. Aku akan segera menggantinya!" balas Jimin dan kembali melanjutkan memainkan dart-nya. Seulgi berdiri canggung masih dengan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau—"

 _Dart!_

Jimin menoleh kearah Seulgi bersamaan dengan lemparan terakhirnya yang tepat mengenai sasaran tengah papan dart.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, _sunbaenim_." ujar Jimin. "Ada kalanya kita harus mengakui kemampuan seseorang meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang kau benci. Dan, ada tidaknya orang yang menanggapmu ataupun orang yang membencimu, tapi tetaplah berusaha untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri dan bersikaplah—seprofesional mungkin!" sambung Jimin sebelum melengos pergi meninggalkan Seulgi seorang diri. Seulgi menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Diam-diam Seulgi tersenyum tipis setiap kali ia mengingat ucapan Jimin kepadanya, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia semakin kagum dengan segala hal yang ada pada diri juniornya itu. Karena, sebenarnya sejak tahun pertama junior-nya itu, Seulgi sudah diam-diam tertarik bahkan ia sampai repot-repot mengirim surat ke dalam loker Jimin.

 _'_ _Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat—kau pasti bisa merasakan kehadiranku, Park Jimin!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brak!_

Ketiga pria yang tengah duduk dengan botol alkohol di tangan mereka menoleh ketika mendapati seorang pria berjaket hitam yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah kumuh mereka yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya seorang pria berahang tegas, kedua matanya yang tajam dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, berjalan mendekati meja dimana orang suruhannya baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini rekam medis keadaan Park Jimin setelah kecelakaan itu!" ujarnya yang membuat pria itu tersenyum menyeringai dan membuka dokumen sesuai dengan apa yang ketiga pria itu cari. "Jiyoung-ah!" panggilnya yang membuat pria bernama Jiyoung langsung berjalan menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya serta membawa sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang berisi uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak di tangannya.

"Ini bayaranmu!" ujarnya memberikan amplop itu pada orang suruhannya. Orang itu menyeringai dan menerima amplop yang diberikan Jiyoung, Kwon Jiyoung lebih lengkapnya.

"Terima kasih!" balasnya setelah mengecek isi amplop itu sesuai dengan perjanjian sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh pergi!" lanjut si pria yang kini tengah membaca dokumen yang tengah ia baca tanpa menatap si pembawa dokumen yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

Membiarkan sang _hyung_ , yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho, untuk membaca dan mempelajari isi detail dari dokumen itu, maka Jiyoung lebih memilih untuk kembali duduk di samping _hyung-_ nya yang lain, Choi Seunghyun.

Setelah selesai membaca, Yunho berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekati kedua adiknya yang tampaknya tengah menunggu penjelasannya tentang isi dokumen yang baru saja ia baca.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Seunghyun. Yunho menyeringai.

"Jimin _kecil kita_ , mengalami _amnesia retrograde_ yang berkaitan tentang hilangnya ingatan masa lalunya. Dan untuk keadaannya sendiri, jika dia ingat tentang masa lalunya dengan cara apapun akan sama berdampak buruk untuknya nanti, entah secara fisik ataupun mental. Kalian tahu apa artinya?" tanya Yunho, senyumnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. "Itu artinya, kita semakin mudah untuk menghancurkannya hingga ke akar-akarnya sekaligus!" Yunho menatap Jiyoung dan Seunghyun bergantian.

"Kau benar _hyung_ , tapi—kapan kita bergerak?" tanya Seunghyun. Lagi-lagi, Yunho menyeringai.

"Kudengar _RC_ akan menggelar festival tahunan setelah ujian mendatang. Kita bergerak setelah itu!" jawab Yunho dengan segala macam rencana yang sudah tersusun apik di dalam otaknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dengan mata tajamnya yang berkilat marah dengan _smirk_ yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Maaf ya, karena baru bisa update hari ini dan maaf kalau lanjutannya ini ternyata enggak menarik sama sekali, hehe ... Aku harap, reader-nim sekalian masih belum bosen dan masih berminat untuk baca ff ini._

 _(-) Next update chap 10 : Selasa, 27 Feb 2018_

 _(-) See you ...  
_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,  
_**


	10. Chapter 10 : Flashback

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian, itu artinya hari ini adalah kembalinya Park Jimin setelah melalui skors menyiksa meskipun sedikit menyenangkan selama dua minggu yang lalu. _yah_ , meskipun Jimin dirugikan karena ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa selama satu minggu tapi, jauh dari itu ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghadapi ujian. Dan, yang perlu ia fokuskan adalah mempertahankan peringkat pertamanya dan beasiswanya.

Jimin melangkah ringan memasuki gedung utama, mengabaikan semua tatapan mata yang seolah menyambut kedatangannya di pagi hari itu dan segala bisikan yang seolah seperti nyanyian di pagi pertamanya dengan seragam sekolah setelah dua minggu lamanya. Dengan bermodalkan headset yang menyumpal di kedua telinganya, turut menemaninya melangkah menuju loker pribadinya.

Sesampai di depan lokernya, Jimin membuka loker yang sudah terbengkalai selama dua minggu ini. Jimin memekik dalam diam, ketika ia melihat banyaknya surat yang ada di dalam lokernya. _heol_ , seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu, jika ia di skors selama dua minggu dan kenapa masih ada yang mengiriminya surat? Jimin mengumpulkan surat-surat itu menjadi satu dan menatanya di bagian samping dinding lokernya. Baiklah, ia akan membacanya setelah ujian nanti.

 _Brak!_

Jimin menutup pintu lokernya setelah urusannya meletakkan tasnya dan menata barang-barang yang ada di dalam lokernya selesai. Jimin berbalik badan dan—

" _omo_!" pekik Jimin tepat saat ia berbalik badan dan mendapati seniornya, Lee Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

" _oh_ ~ Jiminie—aku sangat merindukanmu!" serunya yang langsung berhambur memeluk Jimin yang masih menunjukkan wajah _shock_ -nya.

" _s-sunbaenim_ ~" gumam Jimin mencoba untuk melepas pelukan Minhyuk yang terlampau erat. Dan dengan terpaksa Minhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah manis Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minhyuk. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya dan mengeryit bingung.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri," Jimin mendengar was-was. "—bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu sehingga tidak ada orang yang berani mengusikmu. Bagaimana?" seketika Jimin menatap Minhyuk horor. Yang benar saja, tidakkah Minhyuk juga merasa bahwa keberadaannya juga menjadi salah satu ketidaknyaman untuk Jimin sendiri?

" _sunbaenim_ , kau tahu ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah skorsing, jadi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja Jiminie!" jawab Minhyuk cepat dan antusias. Jimin tersenyum miring dan menatap Minhyuk intens.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah _sunbaenim_ memberiku ruang tenang hari ini agar aku bisa mengikuti ujian dengan lancar?" pinta Jimin penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Minhyuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" _ten_ -tentu, tap-tapi—"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ —dan sampai jumpa!" Jimin tersenyum manis kearah Minhyuk yang membuat Minhyuk semakin terlihat bodoh hanya karena Jimin yang tak sengaja memberikan senyum manisnya di pagi hari.

 _'_ _Oh, aku akan janji akan menjadi anak baik dan rajin ke gereja jika Jiminie membalas cintaku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana _Restad College_ hari ini, benar-benar terasa sunyi dan tegang. Para guru-guru yang menjaga ketat di setiap ruang kelas untuk mengawasi para muridnya yang sedang melaksanakan ujian mereka.

 _Kriing~_

Dan akhirnya, setelah 90 menit lamanya, ujian pertama mereka hari ini selesai, satu persatu para siswa mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka pada guru yang menjadi pengawas di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mengumpulkan lembar jawab ujian mereka, para siswa pun langsung berhambur keluar kelas dan kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk pergi ke cafetaria untuk menyegarkan otak mereka yang baru saja berfikir keras. Salah satunya, _si perusuh sekolah_ yang baru saja memasuki hari pertamanya setelah masa skorsing-nya berlangsung. _hm_ , siapa lagi jika bukan si manis Park Jimin?

Setelah keluar dari kelasnya, bukan cafetaria yang Jimin tuju setelah itu. Karena ia pasti tahu bagaimana penuhnya tempat yang menjadi favorit seluruh penghuni sekolah. Jimin melangkah menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan ia pelajari untuk ujian selanjutnya yang akan diadakan setelah makan siang nanti.

Jimin menghela nafas saat ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil bukunya terlebih ketika sepasang matanya yang tak sengaja menangkap tumpukan surat yang belum ia baca yang entah siapa pengirimnya. Dengan terpaksa Jimin meraih surat-surat itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku tebalnya.

 _Brak!_

Jimin menutup lokernya dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana biasa ia habiskan seorang diri. Terkadang, ia merindukan masa-masa pertamanya di _RC_ , saat hanya ia dan buku. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Di semua tempat ia belajar, mulai dari loteng gedung utama, loteng gedung asrama, balkon kamarnya, di taman sekolah hingga di belakang kandang kuda. Konyol memang, tapi Jimin hanya mencari tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya, tak ada orang lain. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya belajar yang ia lakukan. Ia juga melakukan berbagai tugas dari kegiatannya menjadi anggota dewan siswa. _yah_ , meskipun ia jarang berkumpul dengan para anggotanya tapi setidaknya Jimin tetap bersedia untuk mengemban tugas yang diberikan sekolah padanya.

Kali ini, Jimin lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon apel di taman sekolah. Setelah menyamankan posisinya, Jimin membuka buku tebal yang ia bawa tepat di halaman dimana setumpukan surat ia letakkan. Jimin melihat surat itu satu persatu, dan mulai membuka dari surat beramplop ungu yang tertata paling atas.

 _Jika pun kau mengalami hal sulit, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Aku tahu, kau tidak bersalah dan kau tidak pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu._

"Apa dia bercanda, sebenarnya siapa pengirim surat ini?" gumam Jimin meremat surat pertama dan membuka amplop kedua yang berwarna biru.

 _Aku melihatmu keluar sekolah, apa kau baik?_

Jimin meremat lagi dan membuka surat selanjutnya.

 _Jimin-ssi, aku tahu aku adalah pengecut di matamu. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekedar dekat denganmu, tapi aku juga takut kau tidak menyukaiku. Maafkan aku,_

Jimin mendecih, lama-lama ia muak dengan surat-surat itu. Kemudian, Jimin pun kembali membuka surat selanjutnya.

 _Aku senang kau bisa ikut berpartisipasi untuk festival nanti. Dan, aku janji akan memberi suara untuk club-mu! Fighting, Park Jimin!_

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia membaca surat yang keempat.

"Memberi suara untuk club-ku?" gumam Jimin. "Dia pasti tidak mengikuti club dance. Tapi, siapa dia?" Jimin berfikir sejenak. Apa ada orang yang selama ini diam-diam mengintainya? Bahkan, ia tidak tahu _gender_ dari si pengirim surat. _heol_ , sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli. Tapi sungguh, ini sangat mengganggunya.

"Aku harus mencari tahu!" tekad Jimin dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia meremat surat itu bersama surat sisanya yang belum ia baca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk!" sahut seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Detektif Kepolisian Negara sekaligus seorang CEO dari perusahaan otomotif yang ia dirikan sebagai bisnis sampingannya. "Hyunwoo-ah, masuklah!" titahnya setelah melihat orang kepercayaannya sekaligus asisten putra semata wayangnya datang ke kantor dimana pekerjaan utamanya sebagai seorang ketua detektif.

"Apa saya mengganggu anda tuan Min?" tanya Hyunwoo pada atasannya, Min Seonwoong yang juga adalah ayah dari Min Yoongi.

" _aniyo_ , duduklah! Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Seonwoong untuk sementara mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Saya datang kemari untuk memberikan informasi tentang Park Jimin. Pemuda yang menolong anda sepuluh hari yang lalu." jawab Hyunwoo. Seonwoong mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, apa dia benar bersekolah di _RC_?" tanya Seonwoong antusias. Hyunwoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia siswa penerima beasiswa." lanjut Hyunwoo, Seonwoong tampak terkejut.

"Beasiswa? Bagaimana riwayat sekolahnya?"

"Park Jimin termasuk siswa berprestasi yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama diangkatannya. Ia juga salah satu anggota dewan siswa dan anggota club dance, tahun lalu ia memenangkan kompetisi club dance bersama rekan seangkatannya."

"Lalu?" Hyunwoo tampak diam sejenak.

"Dan—meskipun dia anak yang berprestasi tapi di sekolah dia terkenal sebagai anak yang pemberontak dan sering di hukum oleh ketua dewan siswa, bahkan terakhir kali ia di skors oleh guru kesiswaan karena memukul seniornya yang sedang memukul juniornya." Seonwoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia dihukum karena memukul seniornya yang sedang memukul juniornya?" Hyunwoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi, bukankah itu artinya dia menyelamatkan juniornya itu?" Hyunwoo tersenyum.

"Secara tidak langsung, perkelahian itu terjadi karenanya." jawab Hyunwoo. "Sang senior tidak menyukai jika ada yang mengusik Park Jimin!"

" _ah_ ~ jadi senior itu menyukai Jimin?" tanya Seonwoong mengulum senyum begitu pula dengan Hyunwoo. "Pantas jika dia disukai, dia memang anak yang unik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Pekerjaan orang tuanya? Dia pasti berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu." Hyunwoo tampak terdiam.

"Sebenarnya, Park Jimin hidup di panti asuhan sejak berumur 11 tahun!" Seonwoong menatap Hyunwoo tak berkedip.

"Jadi, dia yatim piatu?"

" _nde_."

"Apa kau juga mencari tahu hingga ke panti asuhannya?" Hyunwoo mengangguk.

" _nde_ , meskipun anda hanya meminta saya untuk mencari tahu di _RC_ —tapi, informasi di _RC_ tentang dirinya tidak selengkap siswa lain. Tidak ada sedikitpun informasi tentang keluarganya. Maka dari itu, saya pergi ke panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan. Berjaga-jaga jika anda juga ingin mengetahuinya." Seonwoong tampak terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

"Apa di pantinya juga ada informasi tentang keluarganya?" tanya Seonwoong kemudian.

" _nde_ , kedua orang tua Jimin sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut. Maka dari itu, pihak kepolisian membawa Jimin ke panti asuhan."

"Apa dia tidak memiliki wali?"

"Pihak panti tidak mengetahui alasan jelasnya." jawab Hyunwoo.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang!" titah Seonwoong tapi Hyunwoo tetap duduk di tempatnya membuat Seonwoong menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ada apa? Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tuan Min—" panggil Hyunwoo entah kenapa suaranya kali ini terdengar tercekat di kerongkongannya. "— _apa_ ~ anda tahu, siapa nama orang tua Park Jimin?" Seonwoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Darimana aku tahu jika tidak darimu? Tapi, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu dari anak itu." pikir Seonwoong heran. Hyunwoo terdiam sejenak dan menatap Seonwoong intens.

"Anda benar!" balas Hyunwoo tegas. "Memang ada sesuatu dari anak itu." lanjutnya. "Ketika saya bertanya pada pihak panti apa mereka mengetahui nama kedua orang tua Jimin, mereka memberikannya kepada saya. Dan namanya adalah—" Hyunwoo menarik nafas dan dengan suara seraknya ia menyebut, "—Park Seojoon dan Park Jiwon."

Seonwoong membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Hyunwoo terkejut. Seolah seperti waktu berhenti, kedua pria berbeda umur itu saling bertatapan dalam diam.

" _a-_ apa kau bilang?" tanya Seonwoong tak menyangka, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Jimin adalah putra dari calon perdana menteri Park?" Hyunwoo mengangguk. "Jadi, diakah anak itu? Jadi, kecelakaan maut yang kau katakan tadi—adalah kecelakaan mau yang dialami keluarga Park?" Hyunwoo kembali mengangguk.

"Maafkan saya tuan Min!" sesal Hyunwoo.

" _gwenchanayo_ , aku senang kau bisa mendapatkan informasi sedetail ini. Setidaknya, dia aman berada di _RC_. Tapi, siapa yang memasukkannya di _RC_ dan menggunakan alibi bahwa dia mendapat beasiswa?" tanya Seonwoong tahu betul bagaimana peraturan sekolah yang ia buat bersama dengan kedua sahabat kecilnya, karena sebenarnya ketiga pemilik sekolah itu tidak pernah memberikan akses atau segala hal yang menyangkut tentang beasiswa di sekolahnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan Min, pihak sekolah tidak mengetahui informasi tentang bagaimana proses masuknya Jimin di _RC_. Tapi saya rasa, kepala sekolah pasti mengetahui jawabannya." Seonwoong tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar! Setelah ujian, akan ada festival tahunan. Persiapkan segalanya dan jangan lupa katakan pada Seungwon _hyung_ dan Wonjoong untuk datang!"

" _nde_ , akan saya sampaikan tuan!"

"Oya, satu lagi—tolong jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan Seungwon _hyung_ dan Wonjoong dalam waktu dekat ini, maksimal tiga hari ke depan!" pinta Seungwon kemudian, Hyunwoo mengangguk paham. " _arraseo_ , kau boleh pergi!" Hyunwoo membungkukkan badannya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Seonwoong.

Sepergian Hyunwoo, Seonwoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan memori masa lalu yang berputar begitu saja. Masa lalu dan sebuah kesalahan yang mengakibatkan hancurnya hidup seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua hari kemudian ..._

 **.**

 **.**

Seonwoong berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran mahal, dimana tempat pertemuannya dengan kedua sahabat kecilnya. Seonwoong tak seorang diri, ia datang ke restoran itu bersama dengan orang kepercayaannya, _hm_ siapa lagi jika bukan Son Hyunwoo.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," sesal Seonwoong bersamaan dengan Hyunwoo yang menarik kursi kosong di depan kedua sahabatnya untuk di duduki oleh atasannya. Hyunwoo berdiri di belakang Seonwoong, dan berhadapan dengan dua orang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk, Kim Seungwon dan Kim Wonjoong serta dua orang pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya, Park Sehyuk dan Kim Joonmyeon yang juga berdiri di belakang masing-masing dari atasan mereka.

"Tidak apa, kami juga baru sampai!" balas Kim Seungwon yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Kim Namjoon. sekaligus seorang jaksa ternama yang disegani oleh semua orang. Sama seperti Seonwoong, Seungwon juga mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh mendiang kakeknya, bedanya perusahaan Seungwon bergerak di bidang sandang.

"Tapi, _hyung_. Perihal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami? Tidak biasanya," tanya Wonjoong, ayah dari Kim Taehyung sekaligus pria termuda diantara ketiga pria paruh baya itu, hanya berbeda satu tahun sebenarnya. Dan, ayah dari Taehyung ini adalah seorang perdana menteri sekaligus pemilik hotel dan resort terbesar yang ada di Jeju.

Seonwoong terdiam, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Wonjoong. Kedua matanya menatap bergilir kearah kedua orang itu.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Seungwon cemas. Seonwoong menggeleng.

" _ani hyung_ , sebenarnya—" Seonwoong menarik nafas gugup. "—ini berkaitan dengan kecelakaan maut keluarga Park," lanjut Seonwoong. Seungwon dan Wonjoong saling berpandangan.

"Keluarga Park? Maksudmu, Park Seojoon?" tanya Seungwon terkejut. Ayah Min Yoongi itu mengangguk, raut wajahnya jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" _nde_ , aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anaknya." dan ketika Seonwoong mengatakan demikian, kedua bola mata Seungwon dan Wonjoong membola bersamaan.

" _a_ -anaknya?" tanya Wonjoong terbata.

" _hm_ , dia juga sekolah di _RC_ ,"

" _mworagoyo_?!" pekik Seungwon dan Wonjoong tak percaya. Seonwoong menghela nafas.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, bukankah dia seumuran dengan Taehyung?" tanya Wonjoong setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sejak kejadian na'as itu kita juga tidak pernah bertemu kabar dengan Seungho, Chilhyun, dan juga Jaeduck. Bahkan, kita menutup diri dari mereka." sambung Seungwon. "Tapi, bagaimana keadaannya apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya dia tampak baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi, _hyung_ —bagaimanapun juga kita sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Kita tidak bisa terus lari dan menghindar. Setidaknya kita harus memastikan jika kehidupannya setelah kejadian itu, dia baik-baik saja." balas Seonwoong. Dan, kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Apa menurutmu, ini adalah saatnya kita bertemu dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Seungwon tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa, ini saat yang tepat." balas Seonwoong.

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu. Biarkan besok, aku menemui Jaeduck terlebih dahulu!" pinta Seungwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari kedua pria yang lebih muda darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya, ..._

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang dokter Jung!" sapa seorang perawat menundukkan kepalanya ketika dokter senior di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja berjalan melewatinya. Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tampan.

" _nde_ , selamat siang!" balasnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang rehatnya. Dokter senior spesialis bedah yang ber _name tag_ dokter Jung Jaeduck itu selalu tersenyum dan menyapa pada siapapun orang yang berjalan melewatinya entah itu rekan kerjanya atau pasiennya sekalipun.

"Dokter Jung!" seru seorang perawat berlari kearah dokter Jung dengan tergesa, refleks hal itu membuat dokter Jung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri sang perawat.

" _nde_ , ada apa perawat Lee? Kau tampak tergesa, kau baik?" tanyanya ramah. Perawat Lee menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu dokter Jung." Dokter Jung menarik satu alisnya heran.

"Bertemu denganku?" tanya dokter Jung, ia berpikir sejenak, mengingat siapa kiranya yang datang dan menemuinya di jam kerja seperti ini. "Siapa yang menemuiku? Apa Seungho _hyung_? atau Chilhyun _hyung_? Tidak biasanya mereka datang ke rumah sakit," gumam dokter Jung heran.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama orang yang datang menemuiku, perawat Lee?" tanya dokter Jung. Perawat Lee tampak mengingat.

"Saya tidak ingat namanya dokter Jung. Hanya saja, jika tidak salah ingat dia sempat mengatakan bahwa dia seorang jaksa." Dokter Jung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Seorang jaksa?" tanyanya, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lemas dan tak bersemangat seperti biasa. Perawat Lee hanya mengangguk. "Dimana dia?"

"Dia menunggu anda di cafetaria rumah sakit, dokter Jung." Dokter Jung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku perawat Lee!" dokter Jung tersenyum kecil dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran dokter Jung tak bisa tenang saat ia mendengar orang yang ingin menemuinya adalah seorang jaksa. Sejujurnya ia tidak memiliki kenalan seorang jaksa, kecuali _dia_. Kakak kelasnya, saat ia berada di bangku sekolah dulu. Tapi, setelah delapan tahun lamanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya?

Dokter Jung menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia sampai di depan pintu cafetaria rumah sakit. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari sosok yang _mungkin_ dikenalinya atau _tidak_. Dan, kebetulan saat itu suasana cafe hanya ada tiga orang pengunjung, dua orang wanita dan seorang pria memakai jas kerja. Setelah sepasang matanya akhirnya menangkap punggung kokoh yang telah duduk memunggunginya di dekat jendela cafe, dengan langkah berat dokter Jung terpaksa untuk menghampirinya.

"Permisi," sapa dokter Jung pada pria yang mungkin sedang menunggunya datang. Pria itu sontak menoleh bersamaan dengan dokter Jung yang membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan melupakan wajah itu.

" _s-_ Seungwon _hyung_?" lirih dokter Jung tak percaya. Pria yang tak lain adalah Kim Seungwon itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jung Jaeduck? atau haruskah ku panggil dokter Jung disini?" tanya Seungwon. Jaeduck menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis nyaris seperti paksaan karena saking terkejutnya.

"Kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Jaeduck, Seungwon mengangguk.

"Duduklah, aku harap tidak mengganggu waktu kerjamu!" sesal Seungwon.

" _tidak_ —tidak apa!" jawab Jaeduck cepat dan beralih duduk di depan Seungwon dengan canggung.

Keduanya terdiam, tak saling berbicara. Bahkan, keduanya menolak untuk saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari _hyung_?" tanya dokter Jung akhirnya. Seungwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaedcuk intens.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Dokter Jung hanya berdehem mempersilahkan pada Seungwon untuk bertanya. "Apa kau tahu, mengenai anak dari Park Seojoon?" tanya Seungwon yang membuat dokter Jung mengeryit terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja, karena bagaimana pun juga aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu!"

"Tidak hanya kau _hyung_. Tapi, kalian semua. Chilhyun _hyung_ , Seungho _hyung_ , Seonwoong _hyung_ dan Wonjoong. Kalian sudah tidak mempercayainya dan membuat mimpi buruk itu semakin menakutkan untuk Jimin!" balas dokter Jung terlihat emosi. " _Bermain politik itu memang menyeramkan_. Saat seseorang yang berkata jujur tapi semua orang bersikeras untuk menyalahkannya atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan sama sekali! Aku tahu, itu pekerjaan kalian—tapi, tidakkah saat itu kalian bersikap rasional pada kebenarannya? Bukan karena atasan kalian atau bahkan presiden sekalipun yang memintanya. Lihatlah, siapa dampaknya sekarang."

"Kau pantas untuk menyalahkan kami!" Seungwon menunduk menyesal. "Sejauh apapun kami berlari sejak kejadian itu, tapi sejujurnya hidup kami tidak pernah baik-baik saja dari sudut manapun. Rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuiku selama ini."

"Tidak hanya kau yang merasakannya _hyung_. Seungho _hyung_ dan Chilhyun _hyung_ juga merasakan hal sama. Aku yakin, kalian bertiga juga demikian!" dokter Jung mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jimin setelah sekian lama?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungwon. Dokter Jung menatap Seungwon lamat dan kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Dia tidak baik. Keadaannya sangat buruk!" lirih dokter Jung sedih. "Karena kecelakaan itu, Jimin mengalami _amnesia retrograde_ hingga saat ini. Dia tidak ingat tentang segala hal tentang masa lalunya. Ayahnya, ibunya, calon adiknya hingga kita semua yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya dulu. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Ketika bulan pertama di panti asuhan aku dan beberapa dokter disini mencoba untuk melakukan terapi fisik ataupun melalui obat tapi hasilnya masih sama justru semakin memburuk. Jika ingatan itu tiba-tiba memasuki memori otaknya, ada kemungkinan dia justru bisa melupakan tentang semua masa lalunya dan jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus memaksa untuk mengingat masa lalunya, maka ada kemungkinan akan berdampak buruk untuk syaraf pusatnya." Seungwon menatap dokter Jung tak menyangka.

"Apakah separah itu?" tanyanya. Dokter Jung mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk memasukkan Jimin ke _RC_ dengan mengatakan kepada pihak panti bahwa ia mendapat beasiswa disana."

"Jadi, kalian bertiga yang memasukkannya ke _RC_?" dokter Jung mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa Jimin harus tinggal di panti asuhan?" tanya Seungwon kemudian.

"Lalu dimana _hyung_? Akan lebih berbahaya jika Jimin berada di dekat kita. Bukan karena polisi yang sudah menangkap tersangka dari penyebab kecelakaan itu. Ingatlah, penyuruh dari ketiga tersangka itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana! Orang yang menjadi penyebab kalian tidak mempercayai Seojoon! Orang yang menjadi penyebab dimana Seojoon harus disalahkan dengan apa yang tidak ia lakukan! Kau pikir kami tega membiarkan Jimin hidup seorang diri? Jimin tidak akan aman berada di sekitar kita. Jika dia dekat dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, bukankah itu artinya kita memancing orang yang sudah memfitnah Seojoon untuk melukai Jimin?" seru dokter Jung, emosinya tak dapat lagi ia kontrol. "Ada alasan kenapa kami memasukkan Jimin ke _RC_." Dokter Jung menarik nafas.

"Hoseok juga sekolah disana, dia sudah kelas tiga satu angkatan dengan Seokjin. Dan karena itu, kami meminta mereka untuk menjaga Jimin." Seungwon terdiam begitu pula dengan dokter Jung. Keduanya kalut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" _hyung_!" panggil dokter Jung tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan kalian berlima atas meninggalnya Seojoon, Jiwon dan calon anak kedua mereka. Tapi, jujur saja—bukankah kalian akan merasa takut sekaligus merasa bersalah jika kalian berhadapan dengan Jimin meskipun untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Dan, bagaimana jika disaat itu juga Jimin bisa mengingat semuanya? Tentang apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya? Tentang masalah yang menimpa ayahnya? Kau tahu dengan jelas 'kan, _hyung_? Siapa orang pertama yang mengetahui masalah Seojoon waktu itu?" tanya dokter Jung. Seungwon masih terdiam. "Setidaknya, apapun yang terjadi di masa depan—kalian harus menerima konsekuensinya nanti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Angin malam berhembus menyenyat dingin. Langit malam yang biasa berwarna gelap, malam ini cukup terang dengan adanya kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menyebar di seluruh langit serta cahaya bulan yang menjadi pusat induk mereka.

Jimin melipat tangannya diatas pembatas balkon dari atap gedung asramanya. Menikmati pemandangan kota di bawah sana yang terlihat begitu indah memanjakan kedua matanya. Jimin menarik nafas, menghirup udara malam yang menjadi penyegar pikirannya setelah cukup dibuat pusing dengan berbagai macam ujian yang sudah ia lewati selama lebih dari seminggu dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman hasilnya.

"Kau tidak dingin?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengalihkan atensi Jimin. Jimin segera menoleh dan mendapati senior tampannya yang tengah meminum sekaleng cola di tangannya.

"Apa yang _sunbaenim_ , lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan?" ujarnya balik bertanya. Jimin menoleh sekilas dan menghela nafas.

"Jika aku mengatakan kau _sangat mengganggu_ -pun, apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Jimin sarkas. Pemuda itu justru terkekeh.

"Aku memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi!" balasnya seraya kembali menegak kaleng cola yang masih di tangannya. Jimin menatap sang senior yang pernah tak sengaja meninggalkan almamaternya ketika mereka berada di atap gedung utama, _yap_ dia memang Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi berdehem dan memosisikan dirinya berdiri persis seperti Jimin. Tanpa menatap yang bertanya Yoongi menjawab,

"Aku selalu pergi ke tempat sepi. Aku benci keramaian."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi!" Jimin hendak berbalik badan namun dengan cepat Yoongi menahan tangannya dan menatap ke dalam kedua manik sipit Jimin.

"Tetaplah disini, kau yang lebih dulu berada disini." pinta Yoongi, Jimin menurut dan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Kenapa malam-malam berdiri disini?" tanya Yoongi setelah hanya keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar!" jawab Jimin sekenanya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin intens. Dalam hati, ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jimin jika penuh senyum dan tawa, pasti sangat manis.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tersenyum?" tanya Yoongi yang sontak membuat Jimin langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Jimin galak. Kedua matanya menyipit yang membuat Yoongi harus menahan tawanya agar Jimin tidak merasa tersinggung.

" _aniyo_ , hanya saja sejak aku sekolah disini. Aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum." Jimin berdecak.

"Dan, untuk apa aku harus tersenyum?!"

"Tentu saja untukku!" jawab Yoongi percaya diri dan Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak menyangka akan tingkat percaya diri dari Yoongi yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Dan, kenapa aku harus tersenyum untukmu?"

"Karena aku tampan!"

" _mworagoyo_?!" seru Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tampannya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. " _konyol_!" desis Jimin melengos bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau harus tersenyum ketika melihat orang tampan. Bukankah, melihat orang tampan itu menenangkan hatimu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terbelalak terkejut dan ia kembali menoleh kearah Yoongi, kali ini dengan senyum jenaka yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin tampak terkejut. Yoongi mengangguk polos. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku harus melihat orang tampan jika aku sudah tampan?"

" _aniyo_ , kau itu man—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya tepat saat Jimin yang tersenyum miring kearahnya.

"Kau mau mengatakan aku manis?" tebak Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum kikuk.

" _aniyo_ maksudku begini, pria manis itu harus melihat pria tampan untuk menenangkan hatinya begitu pula sebaliknya!" jelas Yoongi tergagap. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Bilang saja, kau ingin agar aku melihatmu." ujar Jimin yang membuat Yoongi semakin salah tingkah, sungguh jika ia tidak tahu jika Jimin tipe orang yang peka dan tanggap seperti ini. Yoongi melengos, menghindari tatapan Jimin dan bersamaan dengan itu sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang indah di langit yang sedang melayang melintasi mereka berdua.

" _oh_ , bintang jatuh!" pekik Yoongi yang refleks membuat Jimin ikut menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri bersisihan dalam diam, menatap entah kemana perginya bintang itu yang hilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Kata orang, jika kau melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat permohonan, akan terkabulkan. Tapi, bukankah itu mitos?" tanya Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi. Yoongi pun ikut menoleh dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak perlu percaya dari apa yang kau ragukan. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar entah itu fakta ataupun mitos. Karena apapun yang menyangkut tentang hidupmu bahkan masa depanmu tergantung apa yang pernah kita lakukan di masa kini. Hidup itu seperti timbal-balik." jawab Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman tulus yang untuk pertama kalinya ia perlihatkan di depan Yoongi.

" _kamsahamnida sunbaenim_!" balas Jimin dan dengan senang hati Yoongi mengangguk dan membalas senyum Jimin. Entah kenapa hatinya bergemuruh bahagia hanya karena melihat Jimin memberikan senyum simpul padanya. Senyuman yang benar-benar terlihat tulus. Serta senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi teringat jika ia seperti pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin berdecak kesal ketika melihat sosok Namjoon yang berdiri di depannya dan terus menghalangi jalannya. Saat ia melangkah ke kanan, Namjoon melangkah ke kiri. Dan, saat ia melangkah ke kiri, Namjoon melangkah ke kanan. Begitu seterusnya hingga Seokjin ingin sekali menendang tulang kering pemuda itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Seokjin garang. Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

"Jangan terlalu galak cantik—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, aku tidak cantik!"

"Tapi, kau cantik di mataku!"

" _YAK_!" pekik Seokjin tak terima. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku akses tanpa batas di studio penyiaran!" pinta Namjoon menatap Seokjin serius. Seokjin terdiam, ditatapnya Namjoon heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seokjin. " _wah_ , jangan-jangan kau mau menghancurkan studio penyiaran, iya 'kan?" tuduh Seokjin. Namjoon berdecak.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot ijin jika aku ingin menghancurkannya? Bahkan, aku bisa menghancurkannya sekarang, jika aku mau!" Seokjin diam sejenak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu!" Namjoon memandang Seokjin tak suka. "Kau tahu, kau sudah menghancurkan berapa benda yang ada di studio sejak kau bergabung?!" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah menggantinya? Kenapa kau masih marah?"

"Dengar, Namjoon-ssi! Meskipun, kau adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini atau bahkan anak presiden sekalipun, aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi apapun kepadamu!" seru Seokjin, ia berjalan melewati Namjoon dengan menabrak bahu pemuda tampan itu. Namjoon menggeram tertahan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyusul langkah Seokjin, menarik tangannya dan—

 _Brak!_

Dengan sekali gerakan ia membawa tubuh Seokjin merapat ke dinding koridor asrama di lantai dimana tempat kamar mereka berada. Namjoon menghimpit tubuh Seokjin hingga tak menyisakan jarak antara keduanya. Seokjin sontak menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sama ketika ia tak sengaja jatuh menimpa tubuh Namjoon saat pertama kali Namjoon datang dan meminta untuk bergabung di club penyiaran.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut?" pinta Namjoon, suaranya hampir terdengar bisikan. Seokjin mendorong dada Namjoon namun entah kemana tenaganya saat ia mendorong dada bidang itu? Sial, kenapa Namjoon kuat sekali?

"Namjoon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" titah Seokjin tanpa henti terus mendorong tubuh Namjoon.

 _Bruk!_

Dan dengan sekali hentakan kedua tangan kekar Namjoon memegang kedua bahu Seokjin. Ditatapnya, Seokjin lamat hingga Seokjin merasa tatapan itu tengah memenjaranya. Seokjin menolengkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Namjoon.

" _baiklah_ ~ aku akan memberimu akses tanpa batas di studio. Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" lirih Seokjin tanpa menatap kearah Namjoon. Merasa Namjoon hanya diam dan masih mencekeram kedua bahunya membuat Seokjin kembali menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Kau dengar 'kan, aku sudah memberimu ijin. Sekarang—lepaskan aku!" pinta Seokjin lagi. Namjoon menarik nafas, dengan berat hati ia menyudahi memandang wajah cantik Seokjin. Ia melepas kedua bahu Seokjin dan melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak ia menjadi anggota di club penyiaran.

"Coba saja jika kau mengijinkannya dari tadi, kau pasti sudah menikmati kasur empukmu!" bisik Namjoon. Seokjin berdecak tak suka.

"Dasar pemaksa!" cibir Seokjin kesal bukan main. Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku memang mengijinkanmu untuk menggunakan studio penyiaran sesuka jidatmu tapi, aku mohon dengan sangat jangan gunakan untuk hal yang bisa mengganggu siswa-siswi disini!" pinta Seokjin kemudian. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka." Namjoon menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Seokjin yang membuat Seokjin mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon menghela nafas sabar.

"Kunci, mana kuncinya!" pinta Namjoon tak sabar. Seokjin terkekeh dan merogoh saku celananya. "Kau membawanya kemanapun kau pergi?" tanya Namjoon heran. Seokjin tersenyum cantik.

" _wae_? Kau mau protes? Tentu saja aku membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, bagaimana jika nantinya ada makhluk astral yang mesum sepertimu diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarku dan mencuri kunci ini? Aku bisa disalahkan oleh satu penghuni sekolah!" ujar Seokjin berlebihan. Namjoon mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Seokjin dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau bilang aku _makhluk astral yang mesum_?" diam-diam Namjoon menyeringai, ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya merapat ke arah Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan mesum jika tidak ada yang menjadi penyebabnya!"

 _BRUK!_

" _YAK_!" pekik Namjoon ketika ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin hingga kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, di saat itu lah Seokjin tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga terjatuh tersungkur.

 _Bug!_

" _aww~_ " Namjoon meringis tertahan saat untuk kedua kalinya, Seokjin kembali menendang tulang keringnya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, _tuan perusak_!" kecam Seokjin sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang memegang kaki kirinya, tepatnya di tulang keringnya yang baru saja Seokjin tendang.

 _'_ _Sial, aku merasa dikalahkan lagi! Lihat saja nanti, Kim Seokjin. Kau yang akan kalah dan tergila-gila padaku!'_

Namjoon menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat menahan sakit. _Oh sial_ , rasa sakitnya tidak main-main.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bertaruh, nilaiku pasti turun untuk semester ini. Apalagi, aku harus latihan untuk festival dan juga belajar di waktu yang sama!" keluh Jongin ketika ia berada di studio dance.

"Tidak hanya kau yang mengalaminya, bodoh!" balas Hoseok ketus yang juga berada di studio dance. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya mereka berdua, studio dance pagi ini penuh dengan para siswa-siswi yang sedang melanjutkan latihan mereka, termasuk Park Jimin.

Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya di depan kaca besar _practice room_ , mengabaikan segala suara ribut yang rata-rata sedang mengkhawatirkan nilai mereka yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Bohong namanya, jika Jimin tidak ikut cemas. Apalagi, mengingat ia baru saja dirugikan dengan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Bagaimana jika peringkat satunya turun? Bagaimana jika ia mendapat nilai merah? Bagaimana jika— _tidaktidak_ , Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia sudah belajar keras setiap malam dan menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku yang ada diluar sekolah, bahkan ia juga harus membagi waktunya dengan latihan dance untuk festival yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. _yap_ , sepertinya Tuhan masih memihaknya karena pihak sekolah sudah membagi jadwal pelaksanaan festival sekolah. Hari pertama yang akan diadakan esok hari, yang tampil adalah dari club taekwondo dan teater dan hari kedua, adalah club vocal, musik, dan dance.

"Aku tidak bisa fokus latihan untuk sekarang ini. _eottokae_? Bagaimana jika nilaiku lebih buruk dari semester kemarin? Apalagi, sekolah mengundang orang tua kita untuk datang di festival besok!" sahut Hakyeon ikut cemas.

"Benarkah, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Soonyoung tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tanya saja pada si dewan siswa. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya!" jawab Hakyeon menyindir Hoseok yang sedang berkutat pada laptopnya. Hoseok mencibir.

" _yak_ , bukan hanya aku saja dewan siswa disini!" balas Hoseok tak terima, dan tanpa sengaja ucapannya menyindir Jimin, mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi anggota dewan siswa yang ikut di club dance.

"Aku yakin, hari ini seperti mimpi buruk!" gerutu Jongin yang tak pernah bisa tenang sedari tadi. Hoseok memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Bukankah setiap harinya kau sudah mengalami mimpi buruk?" sindir Hoseok.

" _yak_ , Jung Hoseok—"

 _BRAK!_

" _SUNBAENIM_!" seru Yugyeom dan temannya, Mark Lee membuka pintu studio dance kasar dan berseru bersamaan, yang membuat seisi studio langsung menoleh kesal kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _h_ -hasil ujiannya— _sunbaenim_ , hasil ujiannya sudah keluar!" ujar Yugyeom cepat. Seisi studio terdiam mencerna ucapan Yugyeom dan tak sampai satu menit kemudian, seluruh seisi studio langsung berlari berbondong-bondong keluar dari studio menuju ke lobby gedung utama, dimana pengumuman hasil ujian di tampilkan di papan besar disana.

Jimin menatap seluruh kepergian rekan se-club dancenya. Ia masih berdiri santai di _practice room_. Untuk apa terburu-buru jika nantinya juga bisa melihat hasil ujiannya? Dan, sudah ia bayangkan bagaimana penuhnya lobby gudang utama. Jimin menarik nafas, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai menyusul para siswa-siswi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _daebak_!" pekik hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah tak percaya setelah melihat hasil pengumuman hasil ujian mereka, benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka. Khususnya, diangkatan kelas tiga. Bagaimana yang biasanya peringkat satu di dapuk oleh Yoon Doojoon sekarang ini bergesar di peringkat dua dan muncullah nama asing yang tak pernah mereka duga bisa menyingkirkan Yoon Doojoon, si ketua dewan siswa yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama sejak tahun pertamanya di _RC_.

" _wah_ , _hyung_... bagaimana bisa kau mendapat peringkat pertama?" pekik Taehyung menatap kagum pada Namjoon yang kini tengah tersenyum puas. _yap_ , peringkat satu di angkatan kelas tiga untuk semester ini di dapat oleh Kim Namjoon. " _hyung_ , kau harus privat dengan Namjoon _hyung_!" bisik Taehyung pada Yoongi yang mendapat peringkat 43.

"Empat puluh tiga, itu sudah lumayan!"

"Lumayan?" Yoongi mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Daripada kau, peringkat 118 dari 120 siswa." telak Yoongi diiringi kekehan dari Namjoon. "Kau yang seharusnya privat dengan Namjoon." Taehyung berdecak kesal.

" _aniyo_ , aku akan privat dengan si peringkat satu di angkatanku!" gumam Taehyung menatap nama teratas yang jaraknya sangat jauh dengan namanya berada.

Dan, disisi lain si ketua club dance tersenyum puas setelah melihat peringkatnya yang ternyata naik lebih baik dibandingkan dari semester kemarin.

" _woah_ , memang kerja keras itu tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil akhirnya!" gumam Hoseok, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok-sosok yang sudah hidup bersamanya sejak kecil. Hoseok tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri dua sosok yang sudah ia cari keberadaannya sejak tadi. " _hyung_ , Jungkookie!" panggilnya yang membuat kedua orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh.

" _oh_ , Hosiki! Bagaimana peringkatmu?" tanya Seokjin, yang memang sedang berdiri di samping Jungkook di belakang kerumunan para siswa. Hoseok tersenyum.

"20 _hyung_ , lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Masih sama. Aku sampai bosan dengan angkanya!" decak Seokjin. Hoseok terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia juga heran, sejak Seokjin berada di bangku kelas dua, Seokjin selalu mendapat peringkat 13, tidak pernah naik dan tidak pernah turun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkookie?" tanya Hoseok merangkul adik kecilnya. Jungkook tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Ini semester pertamamu, 'kan?" lanjut Hoseok penasaran. Jungkook mengulum senyum dan mengangkat sepuluh jari tangannya di depan wajah Hoseok.

"100?"

 _Bug!_

Jungkook memukul dada Hoseok kesal atas tebakannya yang meleset jauh.

"Sepuluh _hyung_ , se-pu-luh! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejekku?" seru Jungkook kesal. Hoseok terkekeh.

" _wah_ , _daebak_! _Jinjjayo_ , kami bangga padamu, Kookie-ya!" ujar Hoseok memeluk Jungkook sekilas. " _oh_ , bagaimana dengan Jiminie?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kami juga belum melihatnya!" balas Seokjin dan ketiganya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan pengumuman yang sulit mereka baca karena jangkauannya yang lumayan jauh dengan tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Dan, disaat seluruh siswa-siswi sedang sibuk berdesakkan di lobby gedung utama. Maka disinilah, Jimin berdiri. Di lantai dua yang sepi dan mencari namanya dengan sabar. Dalam hati, Jimin bersyukur pihak sekolah yang membuat papan pengumuman yang terlampau tinggi sehingga ia bisa melihat cukup jelas di lantai dua.

Dan, baru saja Jimin membaca kalimat teratas yang merupakan judul untuk membedakan pengumuman kelas satu, dua, dan tiga. Jimin hampir berteriak girang ketika melihat namanya masih menempati tempat pertama. Jimin menahan senyum bahagianya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. _woah_ , dia tidak menyangka kerja kerasnya tidak berakhir sia-sia meskipun ia sempat di skors oleh guru kesiswaan. Bahkan, meskipun ia berdiri di lantai dua ia bisa mendengar desisan kesal sekaligus decakan kagum dari banyak siswa yang ada di bawah sana, terutama siswa-siswi kelas dua.

 _"_ _Wah, aku tidak menyangka peringkat pertamanya masih tetap Park Jimin!"_

 _"_ _Sial, aku pikir dengannya di skors selama dua minggu, aku bisa menyingkirkannya tapi—tetap saja sama!"_

 _"_ _Woah~ Park Jimin bukan saingan yang main-main!"_

 _"_ _Daebak! Bagaimana bisa dia tetap menjadi peringkat pertama?"_

Jimin tersenyum manis, menahan rasa senang dan bangganya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas mengontrol rasa senangnya. Kemudian, ia berbalik badan meninggalkan lantai dua dan melangkah kembali menuju ke lantai delapan, dimana studio dance berada. Dan, tanpa Jimin sadari, keberadaannya yang tanpa henti tersenyum di lantai dua telah dimatai oleh beberapa orang. Mulai dari Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook, lalu Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung, hingga Doojoon dan keempat temannya atau bahkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang diam-diam mencari keberadaannya. Dan, untuk Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook sendiri mereka tak bisa menutupi rasa bangga mereka pada Jimin.

 _'_ _Kami bangga padamu, hyung / Jiminie!'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) I'm back today ...  
_

 _(-) Maap ya kalau itu bingung sama nama bapaknya Yoongi sama Namjoon aku pinjem nama dari aktor Cha Seungwon sama nama aslinya Tablo Epik High, tapi ngrubah marga mereka sesuai sama cast-nya. Itu kayanya aja mirip tapi pengucapannya beda kok, kkkk_

 _(-) Dan juga maaf kalau di chap ini enggak ada VKook-nya, hehe biar gantian sama NamJin._

 _(-) Kebanyakan nih, banyak yang tanya soal masa lalu Jimin. Huhuhu, next chap flashback-nya Jimin, ditunggu ya..._

 _(-) Udah ah, aku gak mau kebanyakan omong. See you in next chap, ..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Incident

_Delapan tahun yang lalu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kriiing~_

 _Seluruh siswa sekolah dasar berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing dan berlari menuju parkiran sekolah mereka untuk menghampiri para orang tua atau sekedar suruhan orang tua mereka untuk menjemput anak mereka._

 _"_ _APPA!" seru seorang bocah berperawakan mungil dengan dua gigi kelinci yang menambah keimutan bocah laki-laki itu, sebenarnya ia tak berlari seorang diri, ada tiga bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri yang juga turut berjalan di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Annyeongasseo samchon!" sapa bocah laki-laki yang paling tua diantara mereka pada pria paruh baya yang saat itu bertugas menjemput keempat pangeran kecilnya._

 _"_ _Annyeong Seokjinie, Hosiki, Jiminie!" balasnya seraya menggendong bocah yang tadi memanggilnya 'appa'._

 _"_ _Appa, apa kita langsung pulang?" tanya sang bocah yang berada di dalam gendongannya yang tak lain adalah anak laki-lakinya, Jeon Jungkook._

 _"_ _aniyo, kita akan makan siang dengan orang tua kalian. Kalian senang?" tanyanya. Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk dan menyahut, "nde!" dengan kompak._

 _"_ _Jja, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak ayah Jungkook, satu tangannya merangkul tubuh Jungkook dan satu tangannya menggandeng tangan bocah yang bernama Park Jimin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kling~_

 _Ayah Jungkook membuka pintu di sebuah restoran mewah dimana tempat para orang tua dari anak-anak yang ia jemput berada._

 _"_ _Oh, itu orang tua kalian!" serunya menunjuk kearah sebuah meja besar dimana orang tua mereka berkumpul._

 _"_ _Appa / Eomma!" seru dari ketiga bocah itu dan langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing._

 _"_ _Jiminie!" seru seorang pria memeluk dan langsung menggendong putra kecilnya, ia pun dengan segera membawa sang putra ikut berkumpul di meja besar yang sudah mereka pesan._

 _"_ _Eomma~" panggil Jimin tersenyum manis, ia mencium kedua pipi sang ibu ketika sang ayah mendudukkannya di samping kanan-kiri kedua orang tuanya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?" tanya sang ibu seraya mengusak rambut cokelat Jimin._

 _"_ _Hari ini, aku mendapat nilai seratus di tes matematika-ku, eomma!" ujarnya ceria yang membuat semua orang yang berada di meja besar itu tersenyum melihat kepolosan Jimin._

 _"_ _Aigoo~ pangeran eomma memang yang terbaik!"_

 _"_ _Tentu eomma! Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik untuk menjaga adik bayi. Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin kedua matanya berbinar menyelami kedua mata cantik sang ibu._

 _"_ _Sapa dia nak. Dia pasti senang!" titah sang ibu yang membuat Jimin segera mengelus perut ibunya dan sedikit berbincang dengan kandungan ibunya yang baru menginjak tiga bulan._

 _"_ _Appa, apa Jiminie hyung, akan melupakan kita jika adik bayi lahir?" tanya Jungkook pada sang ayah yang tengah memangkunya. Jimin yang mendengar itu pun sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat._

 _"_ _Adik bayi juga akan menjadi adikmu Jungkookie, kau juga akan menjadi seorang kakak, iya kan eomma?" tanya Jimin kedua matanya menyipit ceria._

 _"_ _Tentu saja nak!" balas sang ibu yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua gigi kelincinya._

 _"_ _Eomma, appa—siapa mereka?" tanya Hoseok ketika sepasang matanya melihat tiga pria asing dan tiga bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan ikut tersenyum mematai bagaimana interaksi Jimin dan sang ibu._

 _"_ _Ah, kami sampai lupa. perkenalkan anak-anak mereka bertiga adalah teman kami saat di sekolah dulu. Sapa mereka!" jawab ayah Jimin._

 _"_ _Annyeongasseo ahjussi!" sapa keempat bocah itu yang dibalas senyum yang muncul dari masing-masing bibir ketiga pria itu._

 _"_ _Annyeong!" balas mereka kompak._

 _"_ _Ah, perkenalkan. Nama ahjussi adalah Kim Seungwon dan ini anak ahjussi, Kim Namjoon! Namjoon, beri salam!" titah ayah Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk, ia tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda salam._

 _"_ _Annyeongasseo, Kim Namjoon imnida!" sapanya._

 _"_ _Dan, sekarang giliran ahjussi untuk memperkenalkan diri, nama ahjussi Kim Wonjoong dan ini anak ahjussi, Kim Taehyung!" lanjut ayah Taehyung, melirik kearah sang anak yang kini tengah tersenyum kotak._

 _"_ _Nde, annyeong—Kim Taehyung imnida, umurku baru 10 tahun. Aku—"_

 _"_ _woah~ kau seumuran dengan Jiminie hyung!" pekik Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung dan Jimin saling berpandangan. Jimin lebih dulu tersenyum dan Taehyung pun ikut membalas senyuman manis Jimin._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung senang. Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, sekarang bolehkah paman mengenalkan diri, Taehyungie?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di samping Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh dan mengangguk mempersilahkan._

 _"_ _Ini anak ahjussi, Min Yoongi dan nama ahjussi, Min Seonwoong. Yoongi, beri salam!" titah ayah Yoongi. Yoongi menarik nafas, dan tersenyum sekenanya yang membuat para orang tua dan para bocah menatap seolah menunggu untuk Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi ini anak yang sedikit pendiam!" lanjut ayah Yoongi yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh mereka semua._

 _"_ _Jja, anak-anak kenapa kalian tidak bermain bersama, agar kalian dekat?" usul ayah Jungkook. Ketujuh bocah itu saling berpandangan kemudian beberapa dari mereka tersenyum. "Bermainlah, tapi—jangan pergi kemana-mana, arraseo?" pesan ayah Jungkook yang hanya diangguki oleh enam bocah itu. Kemudian satu persatu, mereka turun dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan berlari berhambur menuju tempat khusus bermain untuk anak-anak yang disediakan oleh pihak restoran._

 _"_ _Jiminie, kau tidak ingin bermain?" tanya ibu Jimin yang melihat putranya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Bahkan, baru mereka sadari jika sepergian keenam bocah lainnya, wajah Jimin tak seceria biasanya. Dan, untuk kali pertama bagi para orang tua itu melihat wajah Jimin tanpa senyum dan hanya ada tatapan dingin yang ditunjukkannya saat ini. Jimin menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian kemudian pandangannya teralih kearah enam bocah yang sedang asik bermain di tempat bermain._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bersama eomma!" pinta Jimin enggan yang membuat ayah Jimin menatap tak enak hati pada seluruh sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Jiminie, bermainlah sebentar dengan mereka. Nanti eomma menyusul!" Jimin menatap sang eomma, entah kenapa ia merasa jika ia pergi ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah cantik ibunya. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Jimin berlinang air mata yang membuat ibu Jimin langsung memeluknya dan memangkunya. "Jiminie, kau kenapa nak?" tanyanya panik._

 _"_ _Aku mau bersama eomma!" Jimin mengeratkan pelukan sang ibu sementara ibu Jimin menatap menyesal pada seluruh sahabatnya. "Kalian bicara saja tanpaku, aku akan menemani Jimin sebentar!" ijinnya, mereka semua mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Jiminie, kau mau makan es krim?" tanya sang ibu. Jimin mendongak dan mengangguk._

 _"_ _Jika dengan eomma, aku mau!" sang ibu terkekeh dan mengecup bibir putra kecilnya._

 _"_ _Jja, kita beli es krim, okay?" Jimin mengangguk, ia turun dari pangkuan ibunya namun kali ini ia juga menarik tangan sang ayah._

 _"_ _Juga dengan appa!" pinta Jimin yang membuat mereka semua terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Jimin yang semakin jelas terlihat ketakutan berbeda ketika Jimin bersama dengan anak mereka masing-masing._

 _"_ _Appa tidak bisa nak. Beli-lah bersama dengan ibumu, arraseo? Appa, akan menyusul nanti." Jimin menggeleng, ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua matanya yang penuh air mata._

 _"_ _Aku akan tetap disini, kalau begitu!" ujar Jimin dingin._

 _"_ _Jiminie, bagaimana jika membeli es krimnya dengan eomma dan imo?" tawar ibu Seokjin. Jimin mendongak dan menggeleng cepat._

 _"_ _Aku mau dengan appa dan eomma!" pinta Jimin kekeuh._

 _"_ _Jimin sayang, ada apa denganmu, nak?!" tanya sang ibu mengelus rambut Jimin dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Ayo kita pulang, eomma, appa!" pinta Jimin lirih yang tentu saja direspon dengan ekspresi terkejut dari mereka semua._

 _"_ _Jimin sayang, kenapa kau ingin pulang? Kau tidak ingin bermain dengan Seokjin hyung, Hobi hyung dan Jungkookie? Bahkan, kalian juga mendapat teman baru." lanjut ibu Hoseok, ikut membujuk. Jimin menggeleng keras._

 _"_ _Ayo, eomma! Ayoo, appa! Kita pulang!" Jimin semakin berteriak histeris dan terus menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya._

 _"_ _Nak, kau ini kenapa?" tanya sang ayah. Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata ayahnya marah._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau appa bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mempercayai appa!"_

 _DEG!_

 _Kesepuluh orang yang berada di meja besar itu terdiam ketika mendengar seruan Jimin. Mereka tidak menyangka jika bocah yang baru sepuluh tahun mengerti situasi yang sedang orang dewasa alami._

 _Ibu Jimin berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi badan sang putra kecilnya._

 _"_ _Jiminie, apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang tidak mempercayai appa nak?" tanya ibu Jimin, kedua matanya menahan air mata._

 _"_ _Aku percaya pada appa, tapi orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Appa Jimin bukan orang jahat. Eomma~ aku mendengar semuanya malam itu!" isak Jimin berhambur memeluk sang ibu. "Aku mau pulang eomma!" lirih Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam untuk menghindari tatapan dari keenam bocah yang memang sedari tadi sedang menunggunya dan kini menatap kearahnya._

 _"_ _Sayang~" bisik sang ibu mengelus punggung Jimin. Melihat anaknya yang terus menangis dan meminta pulang, terlebih bagaimana istri tercintanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata, membuat ayah Jimin bangkit dari duduknya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini disini. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin membuat anakku ketakutan!" ujarnya tegas, ia membungkuk dan mengambil Jimin dari pelukan ibunya ke gendongannya. Masih dengan sesenggukan Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher sang ayah._

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa besok hyung! Kita bicara lagi di kantor!" pamit ayah Jimin seraya menggandeng tangan sang istri. Keluarga Park itu pun, melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka, bersamaan dengan keenam bocah yang berlari menuju meja besar dimana orang tua mereka berada._

 _"_ _Appa, kenapa Jimin hyung menangis?" tanya Jungkook pada sang ayah. Sang ayah tersenyum tipis, ia berjongkok dan mengelus surai putra manisnya._

 _"_ _Jiminie hyung sedang sakit." jawab ayah Jungkook berbohong._

 _"_ _Jiminie appo?" tanya Seokjin dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip lucu._

 _"_ _Nde, dan kalian mau menjaganya agar cepat sembuh 'kan?" tanya ayah Jungkook yang dibalas dari keenam bocah yang hanya asal mengangguk tanpa tahu apa yang tengah ayah Jungkook katakan pada mereka. Ayah Jungkook memandang wajah dari orang tua keenam bocah itu masing-masing, beberapa dari mereka menghela nafas dan memasang raut wajah menyesal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

 _Jiwon, ibu Jimin membuka pintu kamar putra kecilnya. Kedua matanya sendu setelah mengetahui kamar putranya dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya ada cahaya remang dari lampu tidur. Jiwon melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang sang putra dimana putranya yang tengah meringkuk memeluk guling dan seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut._

 _"_ _Jiminie~" panggil sang ibu seraya mengelus surai Jimin lembut. Jimin menggeliat kecil, ia membuka kedua matanya dan segera menoleh._

 _"_ _Eomma," lirihnya serak. Jiwon tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Apa eomma, mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Jiwon. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk sang ibu erat._

 _"_ _Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja eomma?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Adik bayi baik-baik saja sayang. Dia bertanya, apa kakaknya yang tampan dan manis ini baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Aku baik, eomma!" lirih Jimin masih memeluk sang ibu. "eomma, maafkan aku untuk hari ini!" lanjut Jimin. Sementara, Jiwon tanpa henti terus mengelus punggung kecil putranya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa nak. Tapi, kau tidak boleh berucap kasar pada orang yang lebih tua." pesan Jiwon. Jimin hanya diam, lalu ia menarik diri dari pelukan sang ibu dan menatap sang ibu lamat._

 _"_ _eomma, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah eomma, jika eomma, appa, dan adik bayi akan selalu bersamaku."_

 _"_ _Sayang, kami akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tak perlu takut, hm?" balas Jiwon. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kemudian, Jiwon pun kembali menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang Jimin takutkan, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang Jimin ketahui hingga Jimin bersikap dingin dan menangis seperti tadi siang. Dan, sungguh itu adalah kali pertama bagi Jiwon dan Seojoon, ayah Jimin melihat perubahan sikap Jimin di depan mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sepuluh hari yang lalu ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jimin kecil melangkah ringan menaiki tangga di rumah mewahnya, sesekali bersenandung riang. Bocah 10 tahun itu, berniat untuk mengejutkan sang ayah yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia merasa kesepian, jika ibunya sedang berjaga di rumah sakit dan hanya bermain seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini. Jika dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ah, kalau begini ia menjadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu kelahiran sang adik. Apalagi, diantara hyung dan dongsaengnya, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang punya adik. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia._

 _Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pintu kerja sang ayah yang tertutup rapat. Jimin mengulum senyum dan tangannya yang mulai meraih kenop pintu. Ia memutar kenop itu perlahan, namun kemudian ia terdiam ketika mendengar ayahnya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang, Jimin mengintip sedikit dan dapat ia lihat pria paruh baya yang lebih tua dari ayahnya dengan sorot mata yang kelewat tajam. Jimin tampak mengingat apakah ia mengenal pria itu atau tidak, tapi setelah berfikir keras Jimin menyadari jika ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat pria itu di hadapannya._

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah peringatkan padamu, Park Seojoon-ssi—untuk tidak bermain-main denganku!"_**

 _Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka saat mendengar nada tinggi yang pria tua itu tujukan pada ayahnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Saya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan anda, Perdana Menteri Nam! Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cih! Beraninya kau melawanku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan saya tuan Nam. Tapi, apa yang anda lakukan selama masa jabatan anda itu sangat buruk dampaknya bagi masyarakat."_**

 _Jimin menatap kagum kearah ayahnya yang tetap bersikap tenang dan sopan di depan pria tua itu._

 ** _"_** ** _Sombong! Dimana sopan-santunmu sebagai bawahan dan beraninya kau memateriku? Dengar Park Seojoon, bukan berarti kau sedang dipromosikan untuk menggantikanku dan kau bisa seenaknya mengajariku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan saya tuan Nam. Hanya saja, apa yang sudah anda lakukan harus anda pertanggung jawabkan!"_**

 _Jimin menatap was-was sekaligus takut pada pria yang kini tengah menggeram marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di hadapan ayahnya. Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya berharap agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya._

 ** _"_** ** _PARK SEOJOON! BERANINYA KAU—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan saya, tapi saya memiliki bukti atas tindakan korupsi anda selama ini dan beberapa kasus lainnya. Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan kepada anda untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dengar Park Seojoon! Jangan anggap kau menang kali ini, jika aku sampai tertangkap dan bukti itu sampai tersebar di depan publik. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghancurkanmu hingga ke akar-akarnya!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lakukan, apa yang ingin anda lakukan Perdana Menteri Nam. Saya pun tetap akan melakukan apa yang ingin saya lakukan!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah, jangan menyesal karena telah menantangku!"_**

 _Jimin tersentak ketakutan ketika pria tua itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerja ayahnya. Namun, baru dua langkah pria itu menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan, kembali menatap ayahnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau memiliki putra yang sangat tampan dan manis. Oh, bahkan aku juga mendengar istrimu sedang mengandung anak kedua kalian. Kau memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, Seojoon-ssi!"_**

 _Jimin dapat melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang berubah pucat pasi ketika pria tua itu membawa-bawa ibu dan dirinya._

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilmu bisa berlangsung lebih lama atau akan berakhir tinggal hitungan hari."_**

 _Jantung Jimin berdetak cepat, sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak paham apa yang pria itu bicarakan pada ayahnya. Tapi, ia yakin pasti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik._

 ** _"_** ** _Bahkan, aku bisa membuat kau berada di situasi dimana kau yang menjadi diriku dan aku menjadi dirimu. Kau punya banyak pelindung yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakakmu sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka tidak berpihak padamu, Park Seojoon? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Ah, tidak hanya itu—bagaimana jika kau kehilangan anak dan istrimu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau mengancamku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita sudah lama saling mengenal Park Seojoon dan aku sangat menyukaimu dibandingkan hyung-mu yang lain. Kau disiplin, tegas dan jujur dalam bekerja tapi kau adalah sosok suami sekaligus ayah yang lembut dan menjadi pelindung bukan? Tentu saja, kau harus menjadi pelindung mereka!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan pernah mengusik keluargaku, tuan Nam!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak akan mengusikmu jika kau tidak mengusikku, Park Seojoon-ssi!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu, hancurkan saja hidupku—jangan keluargaku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No no no! Aku tidak tahu kau manusia macam apa tapi—kau orang yang sulit dihancurkan. Tapi, bukankah setiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan? Dan, aku tahu kelemahanmu!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nam Goong Won!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Woah~ kau bahkan sudah berani menyebut namaku dengan lantang, Park Seojoon!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau tidak menyakiti keluargaku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Benarkah?"_**

 _Jimin memundurkan langkahnya terkejut ketika tak sengaja saat ia mengintip dan sepasang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam pria asing itu. Jantung Jimin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia takut jika pria itu mengetahui keberadaannya yang tak sengaja menguping._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau memiliki putra yang sangat cerdas!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksudmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Awalnya, mungkin aku akan mengemis padamu. Tapi sekarang, kau-lah yang akan mengemis padaku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tuan Nam—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Park Seojoon! Nikmati, buah hasil dari kerja kerasmu dan aku akan menyambutmu sebagai Perdana Menteri yang baru. Dan, bahkan jika bisa aku berharap kau menjengukku di penjara setiap hari. Itu pun, jika kau bisa memenangkan pertarunganmu denganku. Ingat Park Seojoon! Kau tidak memiliki 'sekutu' saat ini, bahkan orang-orang yang kau anggap sebagai kakakmu sendiri—mereka-lah yang akan membawa kehancuran dalam hidupmu!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar area sekolah dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Jinnie hyung, Hobi hyung, dan juga Jungkookie. Sejak kejadian di restoran tiga hari yang lalu, sejak itu pula Jimin tanpa alasan menghindari mereka. Apalagi, tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya dan ketiga sahabat kecilnya, Jimin selalu mendapat bully-an dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena berita tentang ayahnya yang sudah beredar. Berita yang membuat Jimin berubah 180° berbeda dengan Jimin yang ceria, ramah dan penuh senyum dan kasih sayang. Yang ada, hanya Jimin yang diam, mudah menangis, dan berucap kasar._

 _Dug!_

 _Jimin meringis saat ia tersandung seutas tali tambang yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Kedua lututnya terluka, dan ia ingin sekali menangis terlebih ketika teman-teman sekelasnya datang dan mengerubunginya._

 _"_ _Lihatlah, anak dari penjahat itu!" seru seorang siswa laki-laki menunjuk wajah Jimin dengan jarinya. "Sekarang dia sudah hampir berlutut dihadapan kita semua!" Jimin meneteskan air matanya saat sepasang telinganya mendengar suara tawa dari siswa-siswi yang masih berdiri mengerubunginya._

 _"_ _Yak! Park Jimin, ayahmu itu seharusnya di penjara! Dan, kau tidak pantas sekolah disini!" seru siswa lainnya. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk dalam._

 _"_ _Itu benar, ayahmu itu penjahat!"_

 _"_ _Ayahmu manusia mengerikan!"_

 _"_ _Penjahat itu tidak seharusnya hidup!"_

 _BUGH!_

 _Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya mendengar seorang siswa yang tanpa sengaja menginginkan kematian ayahnya. Maka, dengan segala kekuatannya Jimin mendorong siswa itu hingga siswa itu jatuh tersungkur di depannya._

 _"_ _Ayahku bukan penjahat!" seru Jimin, ia sudah berdiri dan menahan luka di kedua lututnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Ayahku hanya di fitnah!"_

 _"_ _PEMBOHONG!" seru siswa yang Jimin dorong. Ia meringis akibat kedua sikunya yang sedikit tergores kecil._

 _"_ _Kau pembunuh! Kau hampir melukaiku!" serunya yang diiringi desisan marah dari teman-teman sekelasnya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak melukaimu, kau yang melukaiku!" Jimin membela diri._

 _"_ _Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" seru siswa itu penuh amarah._

 _"_ _Ya ampun, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri anaknya yang sempat bersitegang dengan Jimin bersamaan dengan Jimin yang tadinya mau membalas ucapan dari teman sekelasnya._

 _"_ _Eomma! Lihat, dia melukaiku! Anak penjahat yang ada di tv itu mau melukaiku!" serunya mengadu yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu sontak menatap marah kearah Jimin._

 _"_ _Ternyata, anak dan ayah sama saja. Sama-sama mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa umurmu masih sekecil ini tapi sudah berbuat kasar? Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Mereka benar-benar sangat buruk! Cih! Aku berdoa, agar ayahmu mendapat hukuman mati seumur hidup!"_

 _"_ _Jangan menghina ayahku!" seru Jimin tak terima, dengan berani ia menatap kedua mata wanita itu penuh air mata dan ketakutan secara bersamaan. "Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak jika kau tidak tahu tentang ayahku!"_

 _"_ _Cih! Aku kasihan pada masa depanmu, akan menjadi apa kau besar nanti jika masih kecil saja kau tidak segan-segan melukai anakku dan berucap kasar pada orang yang lebih tua!" sarkas wanita itu. Jimin terisak hebat, kemudian ia berlari dan menabrak kumpulan siswa-siswa yang ternyata menyaksikan pertengkarannya tadi._

 _Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan perih dari kedua lututnya yang terluka, Jimin berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari keramaian orang hingga ia sampai di sebuah halte bis yang kebetulan tak banyak orang di tempat pemberhentian kendaraan umum tersebut._

 _"_ _Eomma—hiks! appo! Jiminie appo~ hiks!" isak Jimin ia duduk di kursi tunggu halte dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin pulang, tapi tidak dengan keadaan lututnya yang terluka seperti ini. Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya menangis diam-diam dan ayahnya yang semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Dan, di saat seperti ini—ia membutuhkan ketiga sahabat kecilnya. Meskipun, itu tidak mungkin karena ketiga sahabatnya pasti sudah pulang dijemput oleh orang kepercayaan ayah mereka masing-masing._

 _"Jimin?" Jimin seketika mendongak dan mendapati bocah laki-laki yang tak ia kenal berdiri di depannya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Jimin bingung. Bocah tampan berkulit putih pucat dan bermata sipit itu tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Kau lupa padaku? Kita bertemu di restoran tiga hari yang lalu!" jawabnya. Jimin tampak mengingat._

 _"_ _Ah, kau Min Yoongi?" tebak Jimin hati-hati. Bocah pucat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _"_ _hyung!"_

 _"_ _nde?" pekik Jimin tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Jika kau seumuran dengan Taetae, panggil aku 'hyung'!"_

 _"_ _Taetae? Siapa Taetae?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung! Kau ingat, dia juga ada di restoran kemarin!" Jimin mengangguk._

 _"_ _nde, mianhae hyung!" sesal Jimin mencoba untuk tersenyum dan setelahnya ada hanya keheningan diantara mereka._

 _Yoongi melepas tas ransel kumamonnya, dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah plester yang juga bergambar kumamon. Ia berjongkok di depan lutut Jimin dan meniup-niupnya membuat Jimin meringis seketika._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengobatimu, jadi jangan menangis, arraseo?" pinta Yoongi tanpa menatap Jimin. Setelah beberapa menit meniup kedua lutut Jimin bergantian, dengan hati-hati Yoongi menempelkan plester kumamonnya pada lutut Jimin yang terluka. Setelah selesai, Yoongi berdiri dan tangannya yang terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Jimin._

 _"_ _Kau jelek jika menangis," ujarnya meski dengan ekspresi datar. Jimin mengedipkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang beralih duduk di samping Jimin._

 _"_ _Apa yang hyungie lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Sekolahku di dekat sini!" jawab Yoongi sekenanya. "Aku sedang menunggu Hyunwoo hyung untuk menjemputku, dia belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Kau sendiri?" Yoongi balik bertanya. "Kenapa kau hanya sendiri?" Jimin hanya diam, ia kembali menunduk. "Kau ingin menangis?" tanya Yoongi dan dengan polosnya, Jimin mengangguk membuat Yoongi secara naluriah menarik Jimin kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus surai Jimin lembut dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah kecil itu pelan._

 _"_ _Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya, tidak ada yang tahu!" ujar Yoongi yang kemudian ia mendengar suara isakan dari Jimin._

 _"_ _Appa-ku—bukan—hiks! Appa tidak bersalah!" racau Jimin yang membuat Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum iba. Bohong, jika ia tidak tahu dan bohong jika keberadaannya disini bukan karena ketidak-sengajaan. Yoongi menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati lima orang bocah serta tiga pria dewasa yang tengah mematainya dan Jimin yang berada di pelukannya. Yoongi menarik nafas, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia, bersama dengan kedua sahabat kecilnya, Taehyung dan Namjoon berniat untuk mengunjungi Jimin dan ketiga temannya dan tentu saja mereka menyaksikan bully-an yang diterima Jimin di gerbang sekolahnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak ada yang mempercayai appa?" tanya Jimin di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam dan kemudian ia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman._

 _"_ _Aku percaya pada ayahmu." ujarnya yang membuat Jimin langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Yoongi._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Yoongi mengangguk yakin. "Kau sedang berbohong 'kan?"_

 _"_ _aniyo!" Jimin seketika terdiam, ditatapnya Yoongi lamat dan kemudian Jimin tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang membuat Yoongi tertegun dengan senyum manis milik Jimin. "Aku berjanji padamu—" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "—aku akan mengembalikan senyummu jika kau tak lagi menunjukkan senyum manismu, Jiminie!" Jimin terkekeh kecil dan memeluk Yoongi erat._

 _"_ _Gomawo hyung!" bisik Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang melirik kearah kedua lututnya yang tertempel plester bergambar kumamon dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Breaking News!_**

 ** _Park Seojoon ditetapkan sebagai tersangka kasus korupsi serta otak di balik bisnis illegal terbesar yang menyebar luas di Korea Selatan, Hongkong, Jepang, hingga China. Menurut, Ketua Detektif Seoul, Min Seonwoong dan Ketua Badan Intelijen Negara, Jeon Seungho serta atas keputusan dari Jaksa Agung, Kim Seungwon, akan ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut terkait dengan bisnis illegal yang tengah Park Seojoon geluti diam-diam. Selain itu, Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won mengusulkan untuk dicabutnya promosi Menteri Park Seojoon sebagai calon Perdana Menteri yang akan menggantikan masa jabatannya terkait kasus yang—_**

 _Pip!_

 _Jiwon, ibu Jimin mematikan televisi yang tak sengaja ia tonton dan memberitakan tentang berita yang sedang melanda suaminya. Jiwon menunduk dan terisak dalam diam. Ia percaya pada suaminya jika suaminya tidak akan melakukan hal demikian, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika hampir semua teman suaminya ikut menuduh dan percaya jika hal sekeji itu adalah perbuatan ayah dari anaknya._

 _"_ _Eomma!" panggil Jimin yang membuat Jiwon langsung menghapus air matanya dan menoleh dengan senyum untuk menutupi segala kesedihan yang tengah ia rasakan. "eomma, tidak apa?" tanya Jimin berdiri di depan tempat duduk sang ibu dengan tangan mungilnya yang terulur untuk menghapus air mata ibunya yang masih mengalir. Jiwon mengangguk dan dipeluknya sang pangeran kecilnya erat._

 _"_ _eomma tidak apa, sayang! Selama ada Jiminie—eomma baik-baik saja!" Jimin tersenyum kecut dibalik pelukan sang ibu. Ia tahu, ibunya tengah menghibur dirinya agar Jimin ikut tak menangis jika mendengar tentang berita ayahnya dan paman-pamannya._

 _"_ _eomma, kenapa samchon dan ahjussi jahat kepada appa?" tanya Jimin. Jiwon melepas pelukan sang putra dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Samchon dan ahjussi tidak jahat pada appa. Mereka akan melindungi appa."_

 _"_ _Sampai kapan eomma akan berbohong padaku? Mereka tidak mempercayai appa!"_

 _"_ _Sayang—"_

 _"_ _APPA PULANG!" seru Seojoon, ayah Jimin. Jimin yang mendengar suara ayahnya pun langsung berlari dan meminta ayahnya untuk menggendongnya._

 _"_ _Appa!" serunya merentangkan tangannya. Seojoon terkekeh dan dengan senang hati ia menggendong putra kecilnya._

 _"_ _Jagoan appa!" ujar Seojoon mencubit hidung Jimin gemas. Jimin tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Apa, appa lelah?" tanya Jimin berusaha agar ia tidak memasang wajah sedih. Seojoon menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia mencium bibir sang putra sekilas._

 _"_ _Lelah appa sudah hilang setelah melihat wajah tampan jagoan appa. Oya sayang, dimana eomma?" tanya Seojoon._

 _"_ _Aku disini oppa!" sahut Jiwon berjalan mendekati dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Jiwon memeluk Seojoon erat dan kembali terisak yang membuat Seojoon mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri lama._

 _"_ _Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Seojoon. Jiwon menarik diri dari pelukan sang suami, ia menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng._

 _"_ _Oppa pasti lelah, bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang?" tawar Jiwon. Seojoon mengangguk, namun ia kembali menatap Jiwon dengan senyum tampan di wajahnya. Senyuman yang menjadi penguat bagi Jiwon dan Jimin tentu saja._

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kita makan diluar? Appa sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk kalian." tawar Seojoon._

 _"_ _Tapi, oppa aku sudah memasak—"_

 _"_ _eomma, aku juga mau es krim. Kita makan diluar nde?" pinta Jimin yang diiringin tawa puas dari sang ayah ketika putra kecilnya mendukungnya._

 _"_ _Tapi—"_

 _"_ _Ayolah, sayang. Sudah lama kita tidak makan diluar." ajak Seojoon._

 _"_ _nde eomma. Eomma selalu sibuk di rumah sakit dan appa sibuk di kantor. Jiminie kesepian~" lirih Jimin, sesaat bocah sepuluh tahun itu melupakan masalah yang tengah melanda ayahnya dan kembali berperan sebagai bocah kecil yang membutuhkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Dan disinilah, peran Seojoon dan Jiwon yang mana mereka akan merasa bersalah karena sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama pangeran kecil mereka._

 _"_ _Maafkan kami sayang~" balas Jiwon seraya mengecup pipi Jimin dengan air mata yang kembali menetes keluar dari ekor matanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiwon tanpa menatap sang suami yang tengah duduk di depannya dan kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada putra kecilnya yang tengah berlarian menangkap kunang-kunang. Kini, keluarga kecil itu tengah mengadakan piknik kecil di malam hari di sebuah taman yang sudah Seojoon sewa agar hanya ada keluarganya khusus malam itu._

 _"_ _Aku baik sayang. Apa yang kau cemaskan hm?" tanya Seojoon._

 _"_ _Jimin—" lirih Jiwon tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya. "Jimin masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui semua ini!"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana Jimin bisa mengetahuinya. Bahkan, dia sampai menghindari Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook." sesal Seojoon. "Maafkan aku Jiwona, aku tidak tahu jika semuanya menjadi seperti ini—tapi aku janji tidak lama lagi, semuanya kembali seperti semula!" Jiwon menoleh dan menatap sang suami lembut._

 _"_ _Oppa, aku rasa Jimin benar!" Seojoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Akan lebih baik kau tidak mempercayai orang yang tidak mempercayaimu lagi."_

 _"_ _Jiwona, mereka hanya melakukan tugas mereka!"_

 _"Tapi, kau tidak bersalah! Kau mengerti posisi mereka tapi bagaimana denganku dan Jimin? Tidak! Jimin lebih tepatnya!" Jiwon berteriak emosi. "Apa kau tahu, oppa? Sejak berita itu, Jimin selalu mendapat bully-an dari teman-temannya bahkan hingga ia terluka. Kenapa kau terlihat bimbang oppa?" tanya Jiwon suaranya melembut._

 _"_ _Karena dia mengancamku." jawab Seojoon akhirnya. "Nam Goong Won, dia mengatakan akan menyakitimu dan Jimin bahkan seluruh keluarga hyung-ku jika aku sampai menunjukkan semua bukti bahwa dialah dalang dari semua ini!"_

 _"_ _Dan kau mempertaruhkan dirimu? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada hyung-hyungmu tentang hal ini?" tanya Jiwon tak habis pikir._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa Jiwona. Aku tidak bisa!" lirih Seojoon, kini tatapannya beralih kearah Jimin yang masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri. "Lebih baik, aku mencoreng namaku sendiri daripada harus membuat kalian semua terluka."_

 _"_ _Tapi, tidak dengan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini oppa!"_

 _"_ _Jiwona!" panggil Seojoon lembut, ia kembali memandang sang istri lembut. "Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagiku selain kau, Jimin dan calon anak kita. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk melindungi keluargaku dan tak membiarkan siapapun berani mengusik kalian, bahkan jika harus nyawaku sendiri taruhannya. Dan, aku berjanji padamu—aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya. Kau percaya padaku, hm?"_

 _"_ _Tapi, oppa—"_

 _BRUK!_

 _"_ _JIMIN!" seru Jiwon dan Seojoon bersamaan dan langsung berlari kearah Jimin yang terjatuh terpeleset di dekat tangga taman. Jimin menangis histeris membuat Jiwon dan Seojoon panik bukan main._

 _"_ _eomma—appa~ hiks!" isaknya dan memeluk erat leher sang ayah yang sudah menggendongnya dan menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Mana yang sakit sayang?" tanya Jiwon memeriksa tubuh Jimin dengan rinci._

 _"_ _Ayo pulang, appa!" bisik Jimin, ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai terlelap di gendongan sang ayah._

 _"_ _Aku rasa dia lelah dan mengantuk. Kajja, kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Seojoon menggandeng tangan sang istri._

 _Setelah menidurkan tubuh Jimin dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang selalu Jiwon bawa di kursi belakang, Seojoon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sesekali ia juga menoleh kearah anaknya untuk berjaga jika mungkin saja Jimin tiba-tiba terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Seojoon melirik kearah istrinya yang hanya duduk diam dan menatap kosong jalan sepi yang mereka lalui._

 _"_ _Sayang—"_

 _"_ _Oppa, tidakkah kau tahu jika aku sangat mencemaskanmu?" sela Jiwon. Seojoon hanya terdiam. "Oppa, bisakah sekali saja kau juga memikirkan dirimu?" tanya Jiwon lagi._

 _"_ _Jiwona kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin melindungimu tapi kau tak bisa kulindungi. Apa yang—"_

 _"_ _Park Jiwon, dengarkan aku!" Seojoon menghentikan laju mobilnya yang kebetulan saat lampu lalu lintas menyala berwarna merah. "Jangan mencoba untuk melindungiku karena aku yang akan melindungimu, Jimin dan calon anak kita. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Jiwona—aku hanya membutuhkan dukunganmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menguatkanku. Aku mohon," Jiwon menatap sendu kearah Seojoon, ia menahan isak tangisnya. Tak ingin, jika suaranya mengganggu tidur pangeran kecilnya._

 _"_ _Oppa, aku memang akan selalu mendukungmu. Selalu!" jawab Jiwon dengan senyum cantiknya. Seojoon tersenyum, ia menarik tengkuk istrinya dan mencium bibir istrinya lama._

 _"_ _Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih!" balas Seojoon yang kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya._

 _Seojoon menginjak pedal gas mobilnya perlahan dan menuju perempatan yang akan ia lalui. Malam itu, seluruh sudut perempatan terlihat sepi dan tak adanya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat Seojoon langsung bergerak lurus tanpa memperhatikan jalan raya di sebelah kanan-kirinya._

 _Waktu seolah berjalan melambat, mobil yang dikendarai Seojoon tinggal beberapa meter lagi sudah mencapai jalan lurus yang akan ia tuju. Dan, entah kenapa Seojoon merasa jalan lurus di seberang sana terasa jauh jangkauannya atau karena ia terlalu lambat melajukan mobilnya? Entahlah, tapi firasat Seojoon mengatakan agar ia cepat-cepat menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan cepat sampai di rumah besar mereka._

 _Tapi, tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Tanpa Seojoon sadari ketika ban mobil depannya sudah mencapai jalan lurus itu ada sebuah truk kontainer yang melaju cepat dari arah kiri jalannya dan nampaknya dengan sengaja melajukannya kearah dimana mobil Seojoon saat itu._

 _Ckiiiiiiiit!_

 _BRAK!_

 _BOOOM!_

 _Mobil yang Seojoon kendarai terseret hingga bermil-mil dengan truk kontainer itu yang terus mendorongnya. Truk itu berhenti, begitu pula dengan mobil Seojoon yang sudah tak berbentuk dan mengalami rusak parah bahkan hampir terlihat rata._

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Pintu truk yang menabrak mobil Seojoon itu terbuka dan muncullah tiga orang pria yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mobil ringsek milik Seojoon. Ketiga pria itu menyeringai ketika melihat keadaan na'as Seojoon, Jiwon, hingga Jimin yang berada di pelukan ayahnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tapi, tidak dengan bagian kepalanya yang penuh darah. Satu pria diantara ketiganya kemudian menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana lewat sambungan dari ponselnya._

 ** _'_** ** _Tinggalkan mereka, dan jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kabar kematiannya esok hari!'_** _titah suara seberang terdengar puas dengan hasil kerja ketiga anak buahnya._

 _"_ _Baik tuan Nam!" balas pria tampan berahang tegas yang baru saja menghubungi 'bos-nya'. Sang bos pun mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak dan pria itu menatap kedua rekannya bergantian._

 _"_ _kajja, kita pergi!" ajaknya sebelum menyempatkan untuk melirik kearah mobil yang sudah ia hancurkan. Satu pria yang sempat menghubungi bosnya itu melirik kearah bocah sepuluh tahun yang berada di pelukan ayahnya. Kepalanya mengucur banyak darah tapi kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup sempat bergerak samar dan memaksa untuk membuka perlahan._

 _'_ _Dia masih hidup!' gumamnya namun tak mendapat rasa iba sedikitpun untuk menolong bocah yang mungkin di masa depan akan kembali ia hancurkan jika bocah itu benar-benar selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"JM-Park!" seru Taehyung, ia bergegas berlari mengejar sosok yang ia panggil JM-Park alias Park Jimin yang kini tengah berjalan masuk menuju gedung asrama. " _yak_! JM-Park!" seru Taehyung yang merasa Jimin tak menghentikan langkahnya hingga akhirnya Taehyung yang menyalip jalan Jimin, ia merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri tepat di depan Jimin.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung mengangguk konyol.

"Tentu saja aku memanggilmu!" jawab Taehyung.

"Tadi kau menyebutku apa?"

"JM-Park!" jawab Taehyung polos. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"JM-Park?" pekik Jimin aneh. "Apa kau tidak tahu namaku?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung hanya nyengir dan menunjukkan senyum kotaknya.

"Bukankah itu _pen name_ yang tertulis di seragam olahragamu?" jawab Taehyung. Jimin menepuk jidatnya geram.

"Jika itu yang tertulis di _pen name_ seragam olahragaku apa harus kau memanggilku _'JM-Park'_?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti. Lagi-lagi, Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

" _arraseo_ , _arraseo_... maafkan aku Jimin-ssi!" balas Taehyung santai. Jimin menarik nafas dan menatap Taehyung garang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

" _ah nde_ , aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan padamu." pinta Taehyung. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bantuan?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau tahu 'kan peringkatku—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" sela Jimin yang membuat Taehyung memasang wajah _blank_ -nya. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!" Jimin melangkahkan kakinya melewati Taehyung namun secepat kilat Taehyung kembali menahannya.

"Aku mohon Jimin-ssi, bantu aku—aku akan membayarmu berapa pun kau mau." pinta Taehyung melas. Jimin berfikir sejenak, tergiur.

"Baiklah, kau perlu bantuan apa dariku?" tanya Jimin akhirnya. Taehyung tersenyum senang bahkan hinga ia menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Jadilah guru privatku!"

" _mwo_?!"

"Ayolah, aku akan membayarmu berapapun kau mau!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Cari saja orang lain, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau peringkat satu di angkatan kita! Kau tahu 'kan aku ini siswa baru dan peringkatku itu benar-benar menjijikkan aku tidak mau membuat ayahku marah dan kecewa padaku!" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Memangnya berapa peringkatmu?" Taehyung kembali menunjukkan senyum kotaknya tanpa dosa.

"118."

" _mwo_?! Aku bahkan baru mendengar ada peringkat dengan tiga angka!"

"Jangan sombong! Masih ada yang lebih buruk dariku, aku bukan yang terakhir."

"Memangnya berapa peringkat terakhir?"

"120." Jimin menatap Taehyung horor. "Apa kau tidak tahu jumlah siswa di sekolah kita!"

"Aku bukan sensus!" sarkas Jimin.

" _ya_ , tapi kau kan bisa melihat jumlah siswa di papan pengumuman tadi pagi!"

"Apa itu penting untukku?! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat nilai yang bukan nilaiku!"

" _ya ampun_ , kau galak sekali!" cibir Taehyung. Jimin hanya menarik nafas tak peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Cari saja orang lain, kau meminta tolong saja pada si peringkat dua kan tidak apa," saran Jimin. Taehyung hanya diam dan kali ini ia membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau saja?" seru Taehyung yang membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu dan juga ini tidak gratis—aku akan membayarmu, berapapun!" Jimin terdiam, ditatapnya Taehyung lamat.

"Aku tidak butuh uang! Cari saja, orang yang bersedia kau bayar!" balas Jimin.

"Park Jimin!" panggil Taehyung ia berjalan menyusul Jimin dan berdiri di depan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku mohon~ kau mau ayahku marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jiminie~"

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Jimin terasa kaku ketika Taehyung memanggil nama kecilnya dengan akrab. Jimin menatap Taehyung lamat, ia seperti sering mendengar namanya disebut demikian tapi—ia juga merasa bahwa tidak ada orang di sekolah ini yang memanggilnya sebegitu akrabnya.

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!" usir Jimin.

"Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung yang kali ini hanya diabaikan oleh Jimin yang sudah masuk ke dalam lift, meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di lantai dasar gedung asrama sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkah riang menuju lokernya. Hari ini, setelah pengumuman hasil ujian, ia berniat untuk mengosongkan lokernya dan menggantinya dengan barang-barang baru. _hm_ , ia akan meminta barang-barang mahal pada ayahnya nanti.

Jungkook berjalan dengan tangan kirinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya seraya sesekali bersiul senang. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat sepasang matanya menangkap sosok seorang siswi yang sepertinya tengah mengendap-ngendap mendekati loker dimana hanya digunakan khusus untuk loker siswa laki-laki.

" _oh_! Bukankah itu lokernya Jimin _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook, hafal betul letak loker selain miliknya yaitu milik Jimin, Seokjin, dan Hoseok. "Amplop merah muda?" Jungkook memincingkan matanya tak menyangka ketika siswi itu menyelipkan amplop berwarna merah muda dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam loker Jimin.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya tampak berfikir keras dan, _ah_ —dia ingat! Sejak ia satu kamar dengan Jimin tak jarang ia melihat di tempat sampah kamarnya banyak amplop berwarna-warni dan robekan surat, ia pernah bertanya pada Hoseok dan Seokjin dan mereka mengatakan bahwa robekan itu bukan milik mereka dan sudah dipastikan itu milik Park Jimin.

" _ah_ ~ jadi, dia yang diam-diam mengirim surat untuk Jimin _hyung_." gumam Jungkook, ia pun menghampiri siswi yang masih berusaha memasukkan amplop suratnya ke dalam loker Jimin.

"Seulgi _sunbae_?" panggil Jungkook dengan senyum jenaka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Siswi yang merupakan senior Jungkook pun sontak menoleh dengan raut terkejutnya karena telah ketahuan diam-diam memasukkan surat ke dalam loker Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan loker Jimin _sunbae_?" tanya Jungkook berpura-pura tak terkejut.

" _a_ -aku _—_ a- _aku_ , tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Seulgi tergagap. Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku lihat kau memasukkan sebuah surat ke dalam lokernya!"

"Jungkook-ssi, aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku mohon~" pinta Seulgi memelas. Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?" tebak Jungkook. " _wah_ , salah satu siswi yang katanya _primadona_ di sekolah ini, menyukai Jimin _sunbae_. Ini pasti akan menjadi _hot news_ nanti!"

"Jungkook-ssi, aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Terutama Park Jimin."

"Jadi, benar kau menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?"

" _a-ani_ —dengar kau salah paham. Aku berhutang budi padanya karena dia mengusulkanku ikut dalam festival club dance dan memasukkanku ke dalam tim inti. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Seulgi bungkam seketika.

"Kau tentu tahu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung karena Joohyun, dia pasti tidak mengijinkanku!" Jungkook mengangguk percaya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana isi dari surat-suratmu itu. Ini, bukan pertama kalinya 'kan, _sunbaenim_?" Seulgi semakin keringat dingin apalagi ketika Jungkook kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mengatakan, "Apa kau lupa jika aku satu kamar dengan Jimin _sunbae_ , tentu saja aku tahu tentang surat-surat itu! Dia sering membacanya keras-keras di kamar kami!" lanjut Jungkook semakin gencar untuk menggoda Seulgi.

"Jungkook-ssi, aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku mohon padamu~" pinta Seulgi seraya memegang lengan kiri Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun di sekolah ini termasuk Jimin _sunbae_. Tapi, kau harus menjawab setiap pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau mau menjaga rahasia ini." Jungkook tersenyum puas.

"Pertama, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?"

" _nde_ , aku sangat menyukainya."

"Menyukainya dalam artian apa?"

" _a-_ aku hanya kagum padanya. _h_ -hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih!"

"Sejak kapan?"

" _s-_ sejak di tahun pertamanya."

" _woah_ ~ sampai sekarang?" Seulgi mengangguk. "Dan, kau terus mengiriminya surat?" Seulgi kembali mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau Joohyun dan teman-temannya mengejekku, kau tahu betul bagaimana sifat mereka. Dan juga—aku tidak mau, Jimin membenciku!" Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Apa aku orang pertama yang tahu?" Seulgi menggeleng dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" _k_ -kau orang ketiga yang tahu."

"Siapa pertama dan kedua?"

"Yoon Doojoon dan Min Yoongi." Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

" _mworagoyo_?" Seulgi seketika mendongak.

"Kau tidak tahu mereka juga menyukai Park Jimin?" jujur saja, Seulgi harus mengatakannya untuk mengamankan posisinya bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang bertingkah bodoh dan konyol hanya karena menyukai seseorang.

" _jinjjayo_?" Seulgi mengangguk.

"Bahkan, Min Yoongi sampai mengancamku!"

" _woah_ ~ lalu, Doojoon _sunbae_?"

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk berhenti mengirimi Jimin surat dan mengganggunya karena dia tahu aku adalah sepupu Joohyun."

"Dan kau tetap melakukannya?"

"Awalnya aku mau berhenti, tapi sejak kami bertemu setiap hari di studio club, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, sungguh Jeon Jungkook sebelumnya aku benar-benar berniat untuk berhenti mengiriminya surat!" Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Apa—Doojoon _sunbae_ dan Yoongi _sunbae_ mengatakan dengan gamblang jika mereka menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?" Seulgi menggeleng.

"Tidakkah kau melihat tingkah laku mereka sangat berbeda saat bersama dengan Jimin?" Jungkook tampak mengingat. "Bahkan, Min Yoongi hanya berbincang dan berinteraksi bebas dengan Jimin tanpa berucap kasar selain dengan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Doojoon _sunbae_?" Seulgi tersenyum.

"Mata itu tidak pernah berbohong, Jungkook-ssi!"

"Tapi, apakah dengan hanya seperti itu bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka menyukai Jimin _sunbae_?" tanya Jungkook lagi, Seulgi berdecak kesal. Adik kelasnya ini benar-benar banyak bertanya.

"Kau akan merasakannya jika kau pernah menyukai seseorang meskipun hanya sekedar mengaguminya atau bahkan lebih dari menyukainya. Jika kau menyukai seseorang entah dia menyukaimu atau tidak, kau pasti sudah senang hanya karena melihat wajahnya, cara bicaranya, hingga senyumnya. Bahkan, bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar. Kau belum pernah mengalaminya 'kan?" Jungkook terdiam, entah kenapa ketika seniornya mengatakan hal demikian membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang, yang sebenarnya sedang ia dekati diam-diam. Dan, seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

 _'_ _Apa mungkin—aku menyukai Taehyung sunbae?'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Next update chap 12 : Sabtu, 10 Maret 2018_

 _ **Kamsahamnida,**  
_


	12. Chapter 12 : Festival Day

"Kau serius?" pekik Seokjin menoleh kearah Jungkook tak percaya, sementara Hoseok hanya diam saking terkejutnya, kini ketiganya tengah berada di bilik Jungkook. Seokjin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook di atas kasurnya sementara Hoseok yang berdiri bersandar di dinding kaca penyekat antara kamar Jungkook dengan kamar Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk seraya menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya bergantian.

"Aku serius _hyung_. Surat-surat yang Jimin _hyung_ terima selama ini adalah kiriman dari Seulgi _sunbae_!" ulang Jungkook lagi. _hm_ , bukannya ia ingkar janji pada Seulgi tapi ia juga tidak bisa merahasiakan hal apapun tentang Jimin _hyung_ -nya dari kedua _hyung_ -nya ini.

"Tapi, apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Kang Seulgi yang sama?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk tegas.

"Kang Seulgi yang sama _hyung_. Kang Seulgi, sepupunya Bae Joohyun. Kang Seulgi dari siswi kelas 3-IIIC. Kang Seulgi yang satu kelas dengan Seokjin _hyung_." jelas Jungkook lebih lengkap.

" _woah_ ~ _daebak_ —benar-benar Seulgi yang itu?" tanya Seokjin tak percaya.

"Iya, _hyung_. Bahkan, katanya lagi Yoon Doojoon dan Min Yoongi juga menyukainya."

"Menyukai siapa? Kang Seulgi?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook berdecak keras.

"Kita ini sedang membicarakan Jimin _hyung_ , bukan Kang Seulgi!"

" _mwo_?!" pekik Seokjin dan Hoseok bersamaan. Seketika, Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua mata polosnya saat melihat ekspresi kedua _hyung_ -nya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika Yoon Doojoon dan Min Yoongi menyukai Park Jimin?" Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hoseok. Seokjin dan Hoseok pun saling berpandangan dan kemudian keduanya kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya jika Yoon Doojoon menyukai Park Jimin. Kau tahu bukan, dia itu kaku dan tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi, aneh rasanya saat mendengar bahwa Yoon Doojoon menyukai Park Jimin. Apalagi, Park Jimin yang terkenal berbuat onar di sekolah yang selalu membuat kepala Doojoon pecah setiap saat. _eyy_ —itu tidak mungkin!" sahut Seokjin yang diikuti anggukan oleh Hoseok.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku rasa, Yoongi juga hanya main-main dengan Jimin. Kau ingat 'kan pertemuan pertama mereka di futsal saat hari pertama Yoongi dan kedua temannya?" Hoseok mengingatkan. Jungkook pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya Kang Seulgi membohongiku?" Hoseok dan Seokjin terkekeh.

" _aigoo_ , lihatlah bagaimana polosnya Kookie kita ini~" gemas Seokjin seraya mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

" _hyung_ ~ _appo_ ~" rengek Jungkook meminta agar Seokjin tak menganiaya pipinya.

" _mian_ —"

 _Cklek!_

Ketiga orang itu menoleh setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Jimin sudah pulang!" bisik Hoseok ketika dirinya menoleh sekilas kearah pintu masuk dan melihat Jimin yang tengah mengganti sandal rumahan yang ada di kamarnya.

Jimin melangkah dalam diam menuju meja makan yang berukuran kecil yang ada di dalam dapur mini di kamar mereka. Ia meletakkan dua plastik berwarna putih berukuran besar diatas meja. Jimin berbalik badan hendak menuju bilik kamarnya namun ketika ia sampai di depan pintu bilik kamar milik Jungkook, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ketiga _roomate_ -nya yang kebetulan juga sedang menatap kearahnya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, saking tipisnya bahkan nyaris tak menyerupai sebuah senyuman.

"Aku membawakan banyak _sundae_ di meja makan untuk kalian, jika terlalu banyak kalian bisa membaginya dengan siswa lain. Selamat malam!" ujar Jimin yang detik berikutnya ia langsung masuk ke dalam biliknya dan menarik tirainya.

Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Secara tidak langsung, aku yakin Jiminie pasti tidak merasa asing dengan _sundae_." bisik Seokjin yang diangguki setuju oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apa kau bercanda?!" seru Taehyung menatap Jungkook horor. Bahkan, pekikannya itu membuat beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya yang ada di studio club vocal menatap mereka sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu untuk bercanda padamu, _sunbaenim_? Besok adalah hari club kita untuk tampil, tentu saja aku serius!"

" _woah_ ~ Jungkook-ssi, kau benar-benar sulit ditebak. Aku tidak mau memakai baju ini!" Taehyung membuang baju kerlap-kerlip yang sempat ia pegang kearah Jungkook. Jungkook mendesis tertahan dan ditatapnya tajam kearah Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung _sunbaenim_ , jangan membuang-buang waktu untuk bersikap kekanakan. Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya padamu dan aku juga sudah mendiskusikannya padamu sebelum aku mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo _sunbaenim_. Jikalaupun kau tidak suka, setidaknya bersikapnya profesional dan tidak mementingkan _image_ -mu sendiri!" balas Jungkook menatap marah kearah Taehyung, kemudian ia pun melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan studio club vocal. Taehyung yang melihat kepergian Jungkook pun entah kenapa muncul sebersit rasa bersalah ketika ia melihat wajah marah sekaligus kecewa yang terpatri di wajah Jungkook. Taehyung menarik nafas, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Taehyung-ssi, jika Jungkook bersikap tak sopan padamu." sesal Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan. Taehyung tersenyum dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Jungkook itu benar _sunbaenim_ , aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padanya." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung mengangguk ringan.

" _nde_ , aku akan mengejar Jungkook dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku tahu, apa yang dia lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan club kita." Baekhyun mengangguk dan Taehyung pun mengulas senyum sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari dan mengejar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap koridor lantai delapan yang terlihat ramai dengan banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang dan sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka, terutama bagi para anggota club yang ikut serta dalam festival yang diadakan hari ini dan besok.

Taehyung menuruni tangga tergesa untuk mencari sosok yang sempat beradu mulut dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu hingga ia sampai di koridor lantai lima dimana letak kelas tiga berada.

 _Bruk!_

Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah kanannya saat tak sengaja sepasang telinganya mendengar suara nyaring yang beradu tembok di ujung koridor, secara refleks kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati dinding koridor yang tampaknya ada beberapa orang di balik dinding itu. Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya, untuk memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi perkelahian atau apa. Tapi, yang tertangkap kedua netranya adalah—

"Jeon Jungkook?" lirih Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook yang tengah dipojokkan oleh siswa yang sama yang pernah menarik kasar tangan Jungkook di hari latihan pertama mereka di kolam renang. Siswa itu mencekeram kedua bahu Jungkook dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Mingyu?!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu menerimaku?"_

 _"_ _Menerimamu? Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu, yang suka memainkan perasaan orang lain. Bahkan, aku heran kenapa Wonwoo sunbaenim sampai bisa sangat tergila-gila padamu?"_

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook, dengarkan aku—aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu. Aku dan Wonwoo sunbae tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang harus aku percaya jika aku memiliki buktinya sendiri? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menggangguku ataupun memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu jika kau tidak ingin rahasiamu dan Wonwoo sunbae menyebar di seluruh sekolah!"_

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook, beraninya kau mengancamku!"_

 _"_ _Apa kau pikir, hanya kau yang bisa menggertakku? Bahkan, jika aku mau aku bisa membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang juga!"_

 _"_ _Kau membuat kesabaranku semakin habis!"_

 _"_ _Kim Mingyu, apa yang argh—"_

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat siswa yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu mencekeram bahu Jungkook seraya menggigit leher Jungkook. Sementara, Jungkook terus meronta dan merintih kesakitan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu namun segala amarah dan nafsu yang telah menguasai Mingyu seakan dibutakan untuk menyakiti Jungkook lebih jauh.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika ia melihat Mingyu hendak mencium bibir Jungkook penuh nafsu. Kemudian, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Taehyung pun segera bergegas menuju kedua juniornya dan—

 _BUGH!_

Dengan kekuatan penuhnya, Taehyung memukul wajah tampan Mingyu hingga pemuda itu tersungkur tepat di bawah kakinya. Taehyung pun segera berdiri di depan Jungkook, menamengi juniornya. Bahkan entah bisikan darimana, Taehyung menautkan jemari tangannya kepada jemari tangan Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati punggung tegap Taehyung yang tengah melindunginya.

"Taehyung _sunbaenim_?" lirih Jungkook terkejut.

" _wah_ , aku tidak tahu jika sekolah ini menampung _bajingan_ sepertimu!" desis Taehyung menyeramkan bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang berdiri dari posisinya dan membuat kedua siswa berbeda kelas itu berhadapan. Mingyu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia mendecih dan menatap Taehyung geram.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, _sunbaenim_!" geram Mingyu, Taehyung menyeringai.

"Tapi, aku memiliki urusan denganmu!"

" _sunbaenim_!" baru saja Taehyung akan kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah Mingyu namun Jungkook lebih dulu menahannya. "Aku mohon jangan berkelahi disini, jika guru kesiswaan tahu kau akan mendapat masalah!" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung mendecih ia menghempas tangan Jungkook kasar.

"Dengar Kim Mingyu-ssi, jika aku melihatmu mengganggu Jungkook lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak hanya keluar dari sekolah ini tapi aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal untuk dilahirkan di dunia ini!" ancam Taehyung menyeramkan kemudian dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _sunbaenim_ , Taehyung _sunbaenim_!" seru Jungkook mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah besar Taehyung yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jungkook murka. Sementara Jungkook? Ia hanya mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa, Taehyung terlihat sangat marah padanya?

Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, entah apa yang mereka sampaikan melalui kedua mata mereka yang saling menatap lamat hingga tangan Taehyung yang terjulur menyentuh bekas gigitan Mingyu di leher Jungkook yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" _argh_ ~" pekik Jungkook terkejut dengan keberadaan tangan besar Taehyung di lehernya.

"Apa dia _vampire_?" gumam Taehyung yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul dari Jungkook. "Kau baik?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Apa dia sering mengganggumu?" Jungkook menarik nafas dan mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa dia mengganggumu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, kenapa kau selalu bertanya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu!" jawab Taehyung jujur dan terdengar tak ingin dibantah.

"Dan, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jungkook bertanya lagi. Taehyung terdiam dan kembali menatap kedua mata Jungkook, mencoba untuk mencari jawaban dari sana.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu selain aku!" Jungkook tertegun dengan penuturan yang baru saja Taehyung katakan dengan jelas dan lantang. Sontak hal itu, membuat jantung Jungkook berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" _m_ -maksud _sunbaenim_?" Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook refleks mundur untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak— _begitu pikirnya_.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook yang terus berjalan mundur membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lingkar pinggang Jungkook yang tentu saja hal itu membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan dengan secepat kilat—

 _Cup!_

—ia mencium bekas gigitan Mingyu di leher Jungkook. Jungkook membeku, tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika ia merasakan sensasi menggelikan merasuki dirinya untuk pertama kali ketika bibir Taehyung dengan lembut mengecup lehernya, bahkan rasa perih yang ia rasakan sebelumnya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan kecupan yang tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa ia mengidap penyakit jantung. _Ah ia pasti sudah gila_.

"Sudah tidak sakit 'kan?"

" _nde_?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang menurut Taehyung itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku _'hyung'_ dan aku akan menjagamu mulai saat ini!" Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. _wah_ , mimpi apa ia semalam hingga orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu diluar dugaannya. Jika ini mimpi, Jungkook mohon—jangan bangunkan Jungkook sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara riuh dan penuh tepukan tangan begitu mendominasi malam pertama diadakannya festival tahunan _RC_ yang diadakan di lapangan terbuka yang terletak di depan gedung kedua. Tata panggung yang telah disiapkan oleh dewan siswa sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan konsep dari club Taekwondo dan club Teater malam itu, menambah kesan meriahnya festival yang pasti memanjakan mata mereka serta decakan kagum dari setiap orang yang hadir untuk menyaksikan kedua club yang tampil secara bergilir.

Seluruh siswa, guru, komite sekolah hingga para orang tua murid yang datang tampak menikmati penampilan dari kedua club di lapangan yang terlampau luas itu. Tapi, tampaknya tidak semua siswa yang datang dan menyaksikan langsung festival malam ini dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri diam di rooftop gedung asramanya dengan sekaleng cola di tangannya yang menjadi temannya malam itu.

Jangan tanyakan siapa dia, karena tanpa bertanya pun hampir seratus persen orang-orang akan menjawab jika itu adalah Park Jimin. _hm_ , tidak ada orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di loteng gedung asrama yang terlampau tinggi di bawah langit gelap terlebih ketika di bawah sana banyak orang yang begitu menikmati acara yang diadakan sekolah secara besar-besaran.

Jimin menegak colanya dengan kedua matanya yang memandang lurus ke bawah lapangan dimana semua orang berkumpul. Sedikit memperhatikan pertunjukan dari club teater yang sepertinya mengusung cerita tentang kehidupan sosial, tapi entahlah Jimin tidak memperhatikan jalan ceritanya dari awal. Sebenarnya ia hanya melihat reaksi dari para penonton yang sesekali berteriak riuh hanya karena beberapa adegan yang diperankan oleh para anggota club.

"Ternyata, dilihat dari atas sini lebih jelas dari pada harus berdesakan di bawah sana!" ujar seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh dan mendapati seniornya yang sudah Jimin hafal betul kebiasaannya yang suka berada di loteng di setiap gedung _RC_ selain dirinya, siapa lagi jika bukan Min Yoongi? Tapi, jangan samakan Jimin dengan Yoongi karena kebiasaan mereka yang suka berada di atap gedung sekolah. Karena, Jimin hanya berkunjung di rooftop gedung utama dan gedung asrama untuk membaca buku, mendengarkan musik atau sekedar berdiri diam dan menikmati udara segar. Berbeda dengan Min Yoongi yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur di atap gedung utama, kedua, hingga gedung asrama. Itulah, alasannya mereka sering bertemu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke bawah? Aku dengar, seluruh dewan siswa sedang sibuknya bekerja di bawah sana," tanya Yoongi yang dibalas kekehan dari Jimin.

"Doojoon _sunbae_ tidak menyuruhku untuk bekerja."

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena, dia tahu aku pasti tidak akan mau bekerja di keramaian." jawab Jimin yang entah kenapa menghasilkan kerutan tak suka di dahi Yoongi.

"Tampaknya, dia benar-benar sangat hafal bagaimana dirimu!" gumam Yoongi asal. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tertarik dengan organisasi semacam ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masuk?"

"Karena pihak sekolah yang memilihku dan selain itu hanya aku yang satu-satunya menjadi dewan siswa di kelasku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut 'kan?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk asal, ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas dengan tangan kanannya yang juga memegang cola.

Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Jimin yang tanpa henti meminum cola-nya dan Yoongi yang tampaknya menikmati pertunjukan teater di bawah sana. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit malam yang kebetulan saat itu bertabur banyak bintang. _oh_ , malam yang cerah.

Jimin pun kembali menunduk kali ini bukan untuk menatap keramaian lapangan di bawah sana, melainkan tak sengaja kedua matanya yang beralih menoleh kearah area parkir sekolah yang ada di depan gedung utama. Sekilas, parkir itu tampak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar menjemput orang tua mereka yang baru datang. Hingga tak sengaja Jimin melihat seorang pria berjas hitam yang sepertinya tengah menatap kearahnya.

Jimin tersentak ketika menyadari pria tua itu menatapnya begitu intens dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Jimin mencoba untuk membalas menatap lamat wajah pria yang menurutnya tak asing baginya terutama cara ketika mata itu bertatapan dengannya meskipun jarak mereka yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Dapat Jimin lihat, pria itu yang menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menakutkan dan sungguh Jimin merasa ia pernah melihat seringai itu sebelumnya tapi disisi lain ia juga yakin jika ia tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mengenal pria itu.

Jimin menunduk, mencoba untuk mengingat meskipun berakhir dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering ia rasakan. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya Jimin kembali mendongak dan mencari sosok pria tua yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari tempat dimana pria itu berdiri.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia merasa kepalanya yang semakin sakit hanya karena ia memaksa dimana kiranya ia pernah melihat pria tua itu. Refleks, Jimin menjatuhkan kaleng cola yang ada di tangannya hingga jatuh ke lantai dasar. Jimin memegang sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Jimin memundurkan langkahnya, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak bersuara dan menarik perhatian Yoongi yang masih asik pada dunianya sendiri.

Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan sakit yang justru semakin membuatnya ingin berteriak marah dan mengutarakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

 _Bruk!_

" _ARGH!_ "

"Jimin!" dan tepat ketika Jimin terjatuh dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, Yoongi pun sontak berlari mendekati Jimin yang terus menjambak rambutnya erat.

" _Argh!_ " rintih Jimin terlihat amat sangat kesakitan apalagi saat memori otaknya memutar bayangan hitam seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di luar pintu serta bayangan dua orang pria berbeda umur yang tengah berbincang serius, yang tidak ia ketahui apa yang ssedang mereka bicarakan dan siapa kedua pria itu bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa bocah laki-laki yang berada di luar pintu.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi padamu? Jimin—" Yoongi mencoba untuk meraih kedua tangan Jimin agar Jimin tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin, sadarlah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi panik bukan main. Setelah ia berhasil menurunkan tangan Jimin, ia dengan berani menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya hingga kini keduanya saling bertatapan dengan wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah dan peluh mulai membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Yoongi saat Jimin mulai terlihat tenang. Jimin terengah, ia terlihat seperti baru saja menyelesaikan lomba maraton. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dan basah penuh keringat membuat Yoongi benar-benar cemas melihatnya. Jimin mengangguk, sorot matanya terlihat linglung. Namun, kemudian ia tersadar jika seharusnya ia tidak dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini di hadapan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku _sunbaenim_!" lirih Jimin yang kemudian langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatapnya terkejut. Yoongi menatap kedua tangannya kosong dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Semuanya sudah siap 'kan?" tanya Doojoon pada ketiga ketua club dari club vocal, musik, dan dance yang dijadwalkan akan tampil di hari kedua. Doojoon menatap Kyungsoo, Junhyung dan Hoseok menunggu jawaban dari mereka bertiga.

"Semua persiapan club vocal sudah selesai!" jawab Kyungsoo tenang. Doojoon mengangguk dan beralih menatap Junhyung dan Hoseok.

"Club musik juga sudah siap." sahut Junhyung.

"Club dance lebih dari siap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lakukan yang terbaik. Aku harap, penampilan untuk festival hari ini lebih meriah dari pada kemarin," harap Doojoon yang hanya diangguki oleh ketiga ketua itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Doojoon-ssi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." pamit Kyungsoo yang hanya diangguki oleh Doojoon.

"Aku rasa aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Doojoon-ssi, Hoseok-ssi." lanjut Junhyung ikut pamit pergi setelah Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Doojoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Junhyung untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Hoseok-ssi!" panggil Doojoon setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Junhyung, ia beralih menatap Hoseok intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok merasa jika ada yang menganggu pikiran si ketua dewan siswa-nya ini.

"Kau sekamar dengan Park Jimin 'kan?" Doojoon balik bertanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Hoseok. "Apa dia sering sakit kepala?" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Doojoon terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harusnya aku bertanya padamu atau tidak. Tapi, karena kau satu kamar dengannya mungkin kau juga pernah melihat Jimin dalam keadaan tidak baik." terang Doojoon, Hoseok menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Doojoon dengan sabar. "Aku pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toko serba guna, saat itu ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Apa Jimin sedang sakit?" Hoseok terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang baru saja Doojoon tanyakan.

"Sakit?" Doojoon mengangguk.

"Dia terlihat sangat pucat waktu itu. Keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Bahkan, ketika aku memegang tangannya, tangannya bergetar dan penuh keringat." Hoseok terdiam sejenak.

 _'_ _Aku tidak pernah melihat Jimin dalam keadaan seperti itu jika dia berada di kamar selama ini.'_

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan saat itu?" tanya Hoseok. Doojoon tampak mengingat.

"Dia sedang memilih miniatur dan jika tidak salah ingat aku melihatnya ia sedang memegang miniatur teleskop. Tapi, tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?" Hoseok tersenyum dan ia pun mengangguk.

" _nde_ aku hanya bertanya, mungkin saja ia terjatuh atau semacamnya. Tapi, sejak aku satu kamar dengan Jimin dia tampak baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja waktu itu dia sedang tidak enak badan." Doojoon mengangguk percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Doojoon-ssi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan."

" _nde_ , _arraseo_!" balas Doojoon yang kemudian hanya membiarkan Hoseok pergi begitu saja. Hoseok melangkah dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pikirannya kalut dengan segala ucapan yang baru saja Doojoon katakan padanya.

 _'_ _Teleskop? Bukankah, itu benda kesayangan Jimin sejak kecil?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-ssi!" seru Taehyung membuntuti Jimin yang sedari ia panggil tak bergeming sama sekali. Jimin berdecak kesal, ia berbalik badan dan menatap tak suka ke arah Taehyung.

"Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan dengan terpaksa meladeni Taehyung.

"Jimin-ssi, ayolah aku mohon. Kau harus mengajariku~" pinta Taehyung memohon. Jimin berdecak.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!" tolak Jimin keras. Taehyung menarik nafas, memikirkan segala cara bagaimana agar _si peringkat satu_ ini bersedia membantunya.

"Ayolah, Park Jimin~ kau tidak akan rugi jika kau mengajariku. Aku 'kan sudah bilang ini tidak gratis, aku membayarmu! Ayolah~" pinta Taehyung lagi. Jimin berdecak.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu, cari saja orang lain. Bahkan, dengan dirimu yang sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah ini bukankah lebih baik kau membayar salah satu guru disini? Dan juga, aku tidak berminat dengan bayaran yang kau tawarkan padaku!" tolak Jimin, ia berbalik badan dan hendak meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menahan tangannya lagi. Kali ini, batas kesabaran Jimin benar-benar sudah habis. Ia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya tapi Taehyung terlalu kuat menahannya dan membuatnya akhirnya menyerah dan hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam nan dinginnya. "Lepaskan aku Kim Taehyung-ssi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu!"

"Mungkin, kau tidak tertarik dengan bayarannya tapi—aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta jika kau bersedia menjadi guru privatku!" Jimin menarik sebelah alisnya tertarik. Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

 _'_ _Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah meminta bantuan padaku!'_

"Apapun?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat, dan Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku setuju!"

"Benarkah? Kau setuju untuk menjadi guru privatku?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , asalkan—kau menuruti apapun yang aku mau!"

" _woah_ ~ tentu saja Jimin-ssi, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau!" Taehyung tersenyum sumringah yang membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum kecil. Namun, senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama ketika di balik punggung Jimin muncullah beberapa orang yang terasa familiar baginya.

" _Samchon_?" panggil Taehyung pada pria paruh baya yang ia kenal, dan sontak panggilannya itu pun membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin yang merasa Taehyung memanggil seseorang dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang berada di balik punggungnya pun berbalik badan dan melihat beberapa pria berjas formal yang tampaknya datang untuk menyaksikan festival hari ini.

" _oh_ , Taehyungie?" balas pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil. Taehyung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, menyapa.

" _Samchon_ sudah datang?" pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, Taehyung melirik kearah belakang pria itu yang terdapat seorang pria lainnya yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari asisten pribadinya. " _hi hyung_!" sapanya ramah.

" _oh_ , _hi_ Tae!" balasnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu ayahmu?" tanyanya. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Apa _appa_ juga sudah datang? Aku belum melihatnya. _oya,_ _samchon_ apa perlu aku panggilkan Yoongi _hyung_?"

" _aniyo_ , nanti kita juga bertemu. Dia pasti sedang sibuk sekarang. Dan—" pria paruh baya itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat di belakang Taehyung terdapat seorang siswa yang diam-diam keberadaanya sedang ia cari ketika ia sampai di _RC_. "Jiminie?" panggilnya yang membuat Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang langsung menoleh kearah Jimin.

" _Samchon_ mengenal Jimin?" tanya Taehyung. Sang paman pun hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya pria paruh baya itu pada Jimin. Jimin menatap pria itu, tampak mengingat.

" _ah_ , Seonwoong _ahjussi_?" gumam Jimin pelan, takut jika ia salah menyebut nama. Pria yang memang benar adalah Min Seonwoong itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tampan.

"Kita bertemu lagi disini." sapanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil dan membungkukkan badannya menyapa.

"Jadi, _samchon_ mengenal Jimin?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Seonwoong terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu dan Jimin menolongku ketika ada yang mencoba untuk mencuri tas kerjaku." jawab Seonwoong. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, _nde_. Sampai nanti Taehyungie, Jiminie!" pamit Seonwoong meninggalkan kedua siswa itu, diikuti pria-pria yang datang bersamanya yang tak lain adalah orang kepercayaannya dan _bodyguard_ -nya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin curiga yang membuat Jimin risih melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, siapa Seonwoong _samchon_ itu?" Jimin menggeleng polos. "Dia ayahnya Yoongi _hyung_."

" _mworagoyo_?" pekik Jimin terkejut. Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Jimin.

 _'_ _Jadi, orang yang aku ajak makan sundae itu—adalah pemilik sekolah ini? Omo! Apa dia akan mengeluarkanku karena aku sudah berbuat kurang ajar padanya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kedua festival adalah hari terpadat dibandingkan hari pertama. Sejak pagi hari, hingga malam hari setiap sisi gedung _RC_ dipadati oleh para siswa, guru, para orang tua atau wali murid yang datang hingga para tamu undangan. Bisa dikatakan jika hari kedua, adalah puncak dari festival tahunan di _RC_ karena hampir sebagian siswa sangat menantikan dari tiga club yang akan tampil di hari kedua ini.

Siang menjelang sore, ketika para komite sekolah yang sudah datang serta para pemilik sekolah yang disambut meriah oleh penampilan gabungan dari ketiga club yang akan tampil di hari kedua, club vocal, musik dan dance. Tatanan dari panggung ketiga club pun bisa dikatakan tidak main-main dengan berbagai dekorasi mewah yang menjadi ciri khas tersendiri dari setiap club yang tentu saja ingin menarik perhatian dari setiap orang yang menonton.

Tempat duduk yang dikhususkan untuk para guru, orang tua, komite sekolah, para pemilik sekolah hingga tamu undangan yang di tata dengan menghadap kearah tiga panggung yang ada di depan mereka secara langsung. Letaknya yang berjajar memanjang memenuhi setiap sisi lapangan outdoor terluas di _RC_. Dan, jujur saja hal itu membuat lebih dari sebagian orang merasa nyaman dengan view dari festival yang diadakan di _RC_.

Dan sebelum petang, dimana saatnya acara pertama dari club vocal mulai sudah membuat para penonton antusias untuk menunggu bagaimana penampilan mereka. Apalagi, ketika para siswa mendengar kabar jika Kim Taehyung ikut berpartisipasi membuat para _fans dadakan_ Taehyung bahkan harus repot-repot membuat banner untuk mendukung Taehyung.

Pembukaan dari club vocal dibuka dengan tampilan formal paduan suara dari seluruh anggota club, yang tentu saja akan menghasilkan suasana hening karena para penonton ikut mengkhayati suara merdu dari para penyanyi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook, kini keduanya tengah berada di _backstage_ untuk mempersiapkan _perform_ khusus yang akan mereka tampilkan di acara inti club mereka nanti.

"Kau tampan _sunbaenim_!" puji Jungkook tulus setelah melihat penampilan Taehyung yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Setelan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan garis berwarna biru-merah yang saling menyinggung dan celana jeans hitam yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna kerlap-kerlip ungu terang serta kacamata berlensa pelangi berbingkai bulat yang entah kenapa menambah kesan tampan yang sangat kental pada diri Taehyung. Terlebih, bagaimana rambut di bawah telinga Taehyung yang berwarna abu-abu serta sebuah anting panjang yang bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Jungkook mengangguk. Penampilannya sendiri, tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung, ia menggunakan setelan kemeja dan celana jeans yang serupa, jas kerlap-kerlipnya yang berwarna merah. Jungkook juga menggunakan kacamata hitam dan rambutnya yang klimis berwarna hitam kelam. Dan, sama dengan Taehyung, Jungkook juga menggunakan anting yang sama dan memasangnya di telinga kanannya.

" _nde_ , kau benar-benar tampan _sunbaenim_!" ulang Jungkook yang membuat tingkat kepercayaan diri Taehyung meningkat. "Jika ada daftar pria tertampan di sekolah, aku yakin kau akan berada di urutan teratas!"

"Apa sekarang, kau sudah berubah menjadi fans-ku?" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Begini-begini, aku juga punya fans sendiri di luar sana _sunbaenim_!" Taehyung mengulas senyum dan ia kembali menatap Jungkook lamat.

"Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan."

" _eoh_? Aku rasa sudah semua. Memangnya, apa yang aku lupakan, _sunbaenim_?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Panggilanmu! Panggilanmu padaku, aku sudah mengatakan kemarin untuk memanggilku _'hyung'_ 'kan?" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

" _nde_ , _hyung_!" balas Jungkook penuh penekanan. Taehyung terkekeh dan dengan refleks ia mengacak surai Jungkook gemas. " _ah_ _hyung_ ~ kau menghancurkan rambutku!" seru Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung untuk berhenti mengjahilinya. Taehyung tertawa puas.

" _kajja_ , kita harus bersiap. Kau dengar? Keempat _main vocal_ itu sedang memberikan suasana tegang di panggung sekarang. Kita harus memecah suasana para penonton." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kemarin, siapa yang menolak untuk _perform_ denganku?" sindir Jungkook. Taehyung menarik nafas kesal, dan tanpa canggung ia merangkul pinggang Jungkook.

" _arraseo, arraseo_ — _mianhae_ _nde_ , Jungkookie?" Jungkook terkekeh dan dengan senang hati ia membalas rangkulan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tepukan tangan mengiringi akhir penampilan yang indah yang disajikan oleh _main vocal_ dari club vocal. Beberapa dari para penonton berdecak kagum dengan penampilan keempat anggota club vocal yang begitu mengesankan. Dan, mungkin penampilan selanjutnya tak kalah mengesankan dari penampilan sebelumnya.

Tepat saat para keempat _main vocal_ itu turun panggung, lampu-lampu yang menghias panggung ikut padam bersamaan. Mengingat langit yang sudah mulai gelap, membuat para penonton bertanya-tanya mengapa lighting di club vocal tiba-tiba dimatikan.

 _Klik!_

" _woah_ ~" dan tak lama kemudian, suasana tegang yang awalnya begitu mendominasi para penonton yang baru saja menyaksikan penampilan club vocal langsung berteriak histeris terutama para siswa-siswi saat lampu di panggung club vocal kembali dinyalakan dan muncullah dua orang familiar yang sudah mereka tunggu penampilannya.

 _"_ _ARE YOU READY_?" seru Taehyung suaranya menggema dan merubah suasana festival menjadi pesta sungguhan bersamaan dengan irama pembuka dari lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Dan, sungguh melihat Taehyung yang terlihat antusias itu membuat Jungkook berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya jika tidak ingin merusak _perform_ -nya sendiri.

" _WOAH~ Kim Taehyung_!" seru para fans dadakan Taehyung seraya mengibarkan banner mereka agar Taehyung melihat kearah mereka. Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda dan tersenyum tampan yang membuat banyak orang terpesona melihat penampilannya malam itu.

" _Let's Party Tonight!"_ seru Taehyung, ia bersiap untuk menyanyi di part pertama dan Jungkook yang juga sudah memposisikan dirinya sesuai dengan latihan mereka sebelumnya.

 _(Taehyung)_

 _Eodil chyeodaboneun geonyago_

 _Soljikhi neo geurae neo saengpan_

 _Cheoeum mannan neo_

 _Wae neol chyeodaboneun geonyago_

 _Gunggeumhaeseo seolleseo_

 _Natseoleoseo_

 _Uh dugeun dugeun dugeun woah~_

Seluruh penonton berteriak heboh dan bertepuk tangan antusias ketika Taehyung mulai menyanyikan bagian pertamanya. Tak hanya para siswa yang terlihat senang dan terhibur bahkan tak sedikit dari para guru hingga orang tua yang ikut tertawa dengan penampilan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menyanyi heboh bergantian. Salah satunya, adalah ayah Taehyung yang duduk di barisan paling depan bersama dengan kedua _hyung_ -nya.

"Seketika, aku menyesal karena pernah mengatakan bahwa ia seperti anakku!" gumam Seonwoong yang diangguki setuju oleh Seungwon.

"Bahkan, aku merasa malu karena duduk di samping ayahnya!" lanjut Seungwon yang membuat Wonjoong menatap horor kedua _hyung_ -nya.

" _yak_ , _hyung_ jangan menghina anakku. Dia sekeren ayahnya!" decak Wonjoong yang seketika langsung bertepuk tangan ketika bagian Taehyung dan Jungkook bernyanyi bersama dan mengabaikan segala candaan yang dilontarkan kedua _hyung_ -nya untuk menggodanya atas penampilan keren anak semata wayangnya.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di deretan bangku dimana ayah Jungkook yang duduk bersama dengan kedua orang tua dari Seokjin dan juga kedua orang tua Hoseok tampak menikmati dan sesekali tertawa puas dengan beberapa aksi dari Jungkook dan Taehyung yang benar-benar menghibur.

" _eomma, appa_!" seru Seokjin yang datang entah darimana dan duduk di samping sang ayah yang kebetulan duduk di bangku paling kiri. " _annyeongasseo samchon, imo_!" sapa Seokjin pada ayah Jungkook dan kedua orang tua Hoseok yang tersenyum membalas sapaannya sementara Seokjin memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Dimana Hoseok, Seokjinie?" tanya Jihyo, ibu Hoseok.

"Hoseok sedang bersiap untuk penampilannya di club dance, _imo_." jawab Seokjin sumringah.

"Kapan club-nya akan tampil?" tanya Chilhyun, ayah Seokjin.

"Club dance akan tampil paling akhir, _appa_. Setelah penampilan Jungkook dan Taehyung selesai, club musik yang akan mulai tampil!" jawab Seokjin dan kembali memfokuskan pada penampilan panggung Jungkook dan Taehyung yang belum berakhir bahkan kini bertambah meriah dengan adanya para penari latar dan kedua senior-junior yang tanpa lelah menghibur seluruh penonton yang tampaknya begitu puas dengan penampilan mereka.

 _(TaeKook)_

 _Hey we want some new face_

 _Hey we want some new face_

 _Hey we want some new face_

 _Hey we want some new face_

 _Dugeun dugeun dugeun woah~_

"Jungkookie, sudah tumbuh besar." gumam ibu Seokjin, Yoona menatap haru kearah Jungkook yang kini tertawa senang di panggung bersama Taehyung.

 _(TaeKook)_

 _Natseon natseon yeojaui natseon hyanggie_

 _Yes I want some new face_

 _Natseon natseon yeojaui natseon hyanggie_

 _Yes I want some new face_

" _nde_ , jika Jieun disini dan melihat Jungkook saat ini aku yakin, dia pasti senang dan bangga." sambung Seungho, ayah Jungkook menatap bangga kearah anak semata wayangnya yang tanpa henti tertawa dan masih bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan nyanyiannya bersama Taehyung diiringi begitu banyaknya penari latar yang berasal dari club mereka sendiri menambah ramenya penampilan mereka.

 _(TaeKook)_

 _Yay yay yay yeah all right new face_

 _Yay yay yay yeah all right new face_

 _Dugeun dugeun dugeun woah!_

 _New face_

" _THANK YOU_!" seru Taehyung seraya memberikan _kiss bye_ kearah para penonton yang bertepuk tangan riuh dan puas dengan penampilan yang ia tampilkan bersama Jungkook.

"Seketika, aku merasa menyesal karena sudah mengenalnya sejak bocah itu bayi!" gumam Namjoon yang melihat penampilan Taehyung bersama Yoongi di balik _backstage_ club musik. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku lebih malu karena kita satu kamar dengannya!" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon seketika menoleh kearahnya dan tertawa bersama.

"Semangat _hyung_ , aku akan menemui para _appa_!" Yoongi mengangguk dan membiarkan Namjoon meninggalkannya.

"Yoongi-ssi! Ayo, bersiap!" seru Jinyoung yang hanya diangguki oleh Yoongi. Yoongi menarik nafas kemudian ia tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana meriahnya penampilan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang pasti menyentuh para penonton yang hadir.

 _'_ _Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, Tae!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya entah kenapa festival di malam kedua terasa seperti festival yang diadakan oleh tiga club yang digabung menjadi satu. Karena, setelah selesainya _perform_ dari Taehyung dan Jungkook lalu dilanjutkan oleh _perform_ dari club musik maka dengan segala segi keindahan dan kemewahan tata panggungnya yang mereka buat agar memiliki suasana yang sama dengan festival besar di California. Terlebih suasana yang begitu megah dengan dentuman musik yang mulai berirama pertama kali dari tabuhan drum yang dimainkan oleh Wonshik dan Jihoon secara bersamaan sebagai pembuka dasar untuk penampilan club mereka sebentar lagi.

Masih dengan dentuman drum dari Wonshik dan Jihoon, kemudian disusul dengan iringan _synthesizer_ yang dimainkan oleh Jinyoung dengan irama musik hiphop yang sudah mereka buat sebelumnya dengan perangkat elektronik tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja masuklah sekitar tujuh orang siswa yang berdiri di depan para audiens dan menarikan _breakdance_ sesuai dengan irama musik yang dimainkan oleh Wonshik, Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

" _woah_ , _daebak_! Aku baru tahu club musik bisa menampilkan hal semacam ini." decak kagum keluar dari Seokjin yang turut menikmati _breakdance_. Bahkan, tidak hanya _breakdance_ yang sedang mereka tampilkan saat ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, dentuman drum dari Wonshik dan Jihoon berhenti dan muncullah Jiho dengan keahlian _beatbox_ serta penampilan _rapping_ bersama Hanbin.

Beberapa penonton bahkan sudah bertepuk tangan dengan penampilan mereka yang diluar dugaan dan terhitung ini adalah kali pertama mereka menampilkan _perfoming_ tambahan seperti saat ini. Tak hanya itu, hampir seluruh siswa yang menonton mengaku antusias dengan _beattle_ dari Jiho dan Hanbin yang kini tengah bersautan menampilan _rapping_ mereka.

Selanjutnya, para penonton dibuat terperangah dengan lighting dari panggung club musik yang tiba-tiba dipadamkan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya penampilan dari Jiho dan Hanbin. Beberapa orang bertanya-tanya akan ada kejutan apa lagi, mengingat sebelumnya hal serupa pernah terjadi di club vocal sebagai pembuka penampilan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Terlebih suara bising penonton yang sepertinya sebagai intro penampilan selanjutnya, membuat suasana diantara para penonton menjadi hening untuk menanti penampilan kali ini. Suara nyaring dari mikrofon dan pijakan kaki seseorang yang menaiki panggung megah itu. Membuat beberapa penonton bertanya-tanya siapa kali ini yang sepertinya akan tampil seorang diri.

 _Amman bogo dallyeotji_

Seketika, saat si penampil mengeluarkan suara satu lirik sontak hal itu membuat para penonton bergumam kagum terlebih ketika lighting panggung mulai kembali dinyalakan maka hampir seluruh para siswa yang menonton berteriak histeris melihat Min Yoongi yang saat ini tengah berdiri di panggung dan untuk pertama kalinya menampilkan _rapping_ dengan lirik yang ia buat sendiri.

 _Juwirel dulleo bol teum eopsi_

 _Eoneusae naneun gajogui jarangi dwaetgo_

 _Eoneu jeongdo seonggongeul haetsseo_

 _Sachun-gira malhaneun geujjeum_

 _Saenggagi nane mundeuk_

 _Geu dangsi naneun eoryeotgo museoul ge eopseotji_

 _Myeos beonui jwajeol geugeon amu geotdo anyeo_

 _Dallajin georagon geuttaee bihae jogeum keojin kiwa_

 _Dong naidaee bihae jogeum seongsukaejin siya_

 _Namsandongui jiha jageopsireseobuteo_

 _Apgujeongkkaji kkara noeun nae beat cheongchunui chulcheo_

 _Juwi modu malhaetji obeo haji ma_

 _Eumak handapsigo kkapchimyeon jiban geodeollaenikka_

 _Geuttaebuteo sin-gyeong an sseotji nuga mworadeunji_

 _Geujeo nae kkollindaero nae sosindaero saragal ppun_

 _Niga bogien jigeum nan eotteol geos gannya_

 _Naega bogien eotteol geos gata?_

 _Naega manghagil gidohaetdeon myeonmyeos nomege mureulge_

 _Jiban geodeol naen geos gannya saekkya_

 _I don't give a shit I don't give a fuck_

" _wah_ , _hyung_ —anakmu itu selain berwajah dingin dan bermulut pedas ternyata dia juga sangat brutal!" komentar Wonjoong yang membuat Seonwoong bukannya tersinggung melain tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Ketiga orang tua itu tak menyangka jika Min Yoongi yang mereka kenal sedikit anti dalam berpartisipasi dalam hal seperti ini dan merupakan sosok anak yang pemalas mau melakukan _perform_ seorang diri dan terlihat begitu memukau.

"Aku kira dia hanya bisa bermain piano. Tapi, apa-apaan itu—apa dia berniat untuk mengumpati para orang tua disini!" cibir Seungwon yang lagi-lagi membuat Seonwoong terkekeh entah karena apa.

" _yak_ , dia ini hanya ingin menghibur para penonton jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia sedikit mengumpat!" bela Seonwoong yang membuat Seungwon dan Wonjoong menatapnya dengan keryitan di dahi terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau membelanya, _hyung_?" tanya Wonjoong heran.

" _yak_! Dia itu anakku, sudah sepantasnya aku membelanya." Wonjoong tertawa keras.

" _woah hyung_ , aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali kau berinteraksi dengan anakmu!" canda Wonjoong yang membuat Seonwoong mendesis kesal dan Seungwon yang hanya terkekeh melihat gurauan lama dari kedua sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

 _Haru subaek beon ipbeoreutcheoreom malhaetdeon_

 _'_ _naegeseo sin-gyeong kkeo'_

 _Silpaena jwajeol matbogo gogae sugyeodo dwae_

 _Urineun ajik jeomgo eoryeo geokjeong butdeureo mae_

 _Gureuji anneun doreneun_

 _Pilsi kkigi maryeonigeodeun ikki_

 _Doragal su eopdamyeon jikjin_

 _Silsun ttawin modu da itgil_

 _Never mind_

 _Swipjin anchiman gaseume saegyeonwa_

 _Buditil geos gateumyeon deo sege balba imma_

 _Never mind, never mind_

 _Geu eotteon gasibatgirirado ttwieoga_

 _Never mind, never mind_

 _Saesangen niga eojjeol su eomneun ildo manna_

 _You better_

 _Never mind, never mind_

 _Buditil geos gateumyeon deo sege balba imma_

 _Never mind, never mind_

 _Pogihagien urin ajik jeomgo eoryeo imma_

 _Buditil geos gateumyeon deo sege balba imma_

 _Buditil geos gateumyeon deo sege balba imma_

 _Never mind_

" _Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"_ seru para siswa merasa puas dengan penampilan Yoongi hingga akhir. Yoongi tersenyum miring dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan sang ayah yang juga tengah menatapnya. Seonwoong tersenyum tulus yang membuat Yoongi entah kenapa merasa bahwa senyuman sang ayah adalah bentuk dukungan untuknya. Maka sebelum ia turun dari panggung ia menyempatkan untuk membungkukkan badannya, menyapa sang ayah dan bergumam samar, _"Terima kasih, pa!"_

Penampilan selanjutnya pun tak kalah meriah dari penampilan sebelumnya. Berbagai antraksi yang disajikan oleh club musik yang membuat banyak orang yang hadir semakin berdecak kagum. Iringan musik _hip-hop_ yang kini juga dikolaborasikan dengan musik _EDM_ membuat suasana semakin meriah dan menyerupai suasana festival akbar di California, sesuai dengan tema yang mereka usung.

Berbagai kejutan dari para anggota club musik yang mengajak seluruh penonton untuk bersenang-senang bersama mereka, terus mereka lakukan. Mulai dari, Jinyoung yang berperan sebagai _DJ_. Junhyung dengan segala keahliannya dalam bermusik memainkan _saxophone_. Hingga Yoongi yang kembali tampil dengan melakukan _freestyle_ dengan piano yang membuat para siswa semakin menggila dan tentu saja membuat mereka semakin histeris mengingat penampilan keren Yoongi sebelumnya. Bahkan, tak sedikit dari mereka yang terus menyerukan nama Yoongi tanpa henti. Tampaknya, sebentar lagi Yoongi akan mempunyai _fans dadakan_ sama seperti adiknya, Taehyung. Dan, tak hanya dari penampilan mereka bertiga, panggung club musik benar-benar ramai dengan adanya _perform_ tambahan dari anggota club lainnya seperti pertunjukan _skateboard_ , _grafitti, breakdance,_ dan lain sebagainya.

 _Kling~_

Dan setelah suasana meriah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar lonceng entah dari mana asalnya serta sebuah tirai yang bergerak menutup sekeliling panggung club musik. Suasana yang awalnya ramai layaknya seperti pesta besar kini kembali menjadi hening dengan semua pasang mata para penonton yang fokus kearah tirai yang menutupi panggung dari club musik.

Tak berapa lama mereka menunggu, tirai berwarna merah itu perlahan sedikit terbuka dan berhenti tepat setelah memunculkan sosok Jinyoung yang mengenakan pakaian _hanbok_ dan tengah memainkan _gayageum_ , yaitu kecapi yang memiliki 12 senar. Sontak hal itu pun langsung mengundang tepukan tangan dari para penonton. Jinyoung memainkan _gayageum_ -nya dengan hati-hati bersamaan dengan tirai merah itu yang kembali bergerak membuka dan menunjukkan enam siswa lainnya yang juga menggunakan _hanbok_ dan memainkan musik tradisional di depan mereka.

Yoongi yang juga mendapat tugas memainkan alat musik yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Lalu, Junhyung dan Hanbin yang memainkan _taepyongso_ , yaitu jenis suling bernada tinggi yang dilengkapi kerucut. Kemudian, ada juga Wonshik yang memainkan _kkwaenggwari/gong tangan_ , Jihoon yang memainkan _janggu_ , genderang yang berbentuk jam pasir dan Jiho yang memainkan _haegeum_ , sebuah rebab yang bersenar dua.

 _"_ _woah~ mereka sangat keren!"_ pekik hampir seluruh siswa yang menatap kagum kearah ketujuh siswa yang sedang fokus dan khitmatnya memainkan musik yang sedang mereka mainkan.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , benar-benar sudah berubah!" gumam Namjoon, ia duduk paling belakang dari barisan tempat duduk para penonton. Namjoon tersenyum kecil kearah Yoongi yang malam itu terlihat tampan dengan _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan. Bahkan, sedari menonton penampilan Yoongi dari awal, Namjoon tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat jawaban Yoongi teringang di otaknya ketika ia bertanya alasan apa Yoongi mau bersusah-susah untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan festival ini.

 _"_ _Aku ingin menarik perhatian seseorang. Entah dia melihatku atau tidak—tapi, aku akan membuatnya berfikir bahwa aku bukan orang yang dingin, suka berbuat seenaknya atau bahkan seseorang yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

Namjoon kembali terkekeh kemudian dengan sengaja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok yang ingin Yoongi _hyung_ -nya tarik perhatiannya. Setelah jauh-jauh mencari pandang di barisan depan hingga tengah, Namjoon akhirnya menoleh kearah kanannya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok pemuda manis yang duduk di barisan yang sama dengannya, tepatnya duduk di kursi paling ujung yang tampaknya tengah menikmati irama tenang dari musik yang sedang ketujuh siswa itu mainkan. Bahkan, Namjoon bisa melihat senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir tebal pemuda itu, yang pasti jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

 _'_ _Sepertinya, rencanamu berhasil hyung_. _'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) I'm back ... kira-kira adakah yang nungguin updatean ff ini? Hehe, maap ya kalau typo-nya masih bertebaran.  
_

 _(-) Sebenarnya, pas nulis chap ini rencana awal mau sampe pas Jimin-Hoseok, tapi karena word-nya bludak jadi aku potong sampe Yoongi, maaf kalau chapter ini gak seru dan garing..._

 _(-) Dan, untuk chapter depan mungkin updatenya sekitar 3/4 hari ke depan, Selasa atau enggak rabu ya berarti ..._

 _(-) Okay, ... see you in next chap_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	13. Chapter 13 : Flying Back

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung, benar-benar sudah berubah!" gumam Namjoon, ia duduk paling belakang dari barisan tempat duduk para penonton. Namjoon tersenyum kecil kearah Yoongi yang malam itu terlihat tampan dengan hanbok yang ia kenakan. Bahkan, sedari menonton penampilan Yoongi dari awal, Namjoon tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat jawaban Yoongi teringang di otaknya ketika ia bertanya alasan apa Yoongi mau bersusah-susah untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan festival ini._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menarik perhatian seseorang. Entah dia melihatku atau tidak—tapi, aku akan membuatnya berfikir bahwa aku bukan orang yang dingin dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

 _Namjoon kembali terkekeh kemudian dengan sengaja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok yang ingin Yoongi hyung-nya tarik perhatiannya. Setelah jauh-jauh mencari pandang di barisan depan hingga tengah, Namjoon akhirnya menoleh kearah kanannya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok pemuda manis yang duduk di barisan yang sama dengannya, tepatnya duduk di kursi paling ujung yang tampaknya tengah menikmati irama tenang dari musik yang sedang ketujuh siswa itu mainkan. Bahkan, Namjoon bisa melihat senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir tebal pemuda itu, yang pasti jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun._

 _'_ _Sepertinya, rencanamu berhasil hyung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jimin _sunbaenim_!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh dan mendapati salah satu juniornya yang juga anggota club dance menghampirinya dan berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk.

" _eoh_ , ada apa?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Hoseok _sunbaenim_ mencarimu. Sepertinya, kita harus bersiap sekarang." ujarnya memberitahu. Jimin mengangguk paham.

" _arraseo_ , aku akan kesana sekarang. Pergilah lebih dulu." titah Jimin yang hanya diangguki oleh juniornya.

Kemudian, Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung club musik. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang hanya terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah memainkan _gayageum_. Dan, tak lama kemudian, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju _backstage_ club dance untuk bersiap dengan penampilan dari clubnya setelah ini.

" _oh_ , Jimin-ssi—kau sudah disini?" sapa Hakyeon. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau terlihat tenang sekali," sahut Jongin yang membuat Jimin hanya tersenyum sekenanya.

"Mungkin karena aku tampil paling akhir _sunbaenim_. Semangatlah, kau dan Seulgi _sunbae_ yang paling banyak muncul nanti!" balas Jimin. Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

" _hm_ , kau berhasil membuatku frustasi."

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Hoseok yang entah muncul darimana, ia mengisyaratkan agar seluruh dari anggota club dance yang ia ikutkan seluruh anggotanya untuk berkumpul mengelilinginya. "Tentunya, kalian sudah melihat _performance_ dari club vocal dan musik. Jangan merasa _minder_ , _okay_? Fokuskan, tidak menang yang kita ingin 'kan. Kita ubah persepsi kita dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang terlalu terobsesi untuk menang tapi tak pernah berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Kalian hanya perlu fokus dengan gerakan serta irama sama seperti ketika kita latihan sebelumnya. _Relax_ —jangan tegang dan jangan alihkan pandangan kalian pada yang lain, jika tidak ingin fokus awal kalian buyar begitu saja dan semuanya berakhir kacau. _Arraseo_? Kita disini, bukan hanya untuk mencari kemenangan tapi juga untuk membuktikan bahwa club kita sudah berkembang. Setuju?!"

" _NDE_!" seru seluruh anggota kompak dan bersemangat.

"Bagus! Kalian boleh bubar dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing!"

" _nde sunbaenim_!" seru para junior Hoseok yang kemudian langsung berhambur untuk bersiap karena tinggal hitungan menit penampilan club musik selesai. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang akan menjadi rekan _perform_ -nya malam ini.

"Jimin-ssi!" panggilnya ketika ia melihat Jimin yang tengah berbincang memberikan pengarahan kepada juniornya yang tampil sebagai pembuka. Jimin menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan matanya yang bertanya _'ada apa?'_ pada Hoseok. Kemudian, kembali mengalihkannya pada para juniornya sebentar.

"Jangan tegang, _okay_." pesan Jimin sebelum akhirnya meminta para juniornya untuk bersiap. "Ada apa _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin ketika kini hanya ada dirinya dan Hoseok di pojok _backstage_.

"Kau baik?" tanya Hoseok terlihat cemas. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti kemudian mengangguk asal.

"Aku baik." jawab Jimin sekenanya. Hoseok menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah." balas Hoseok yang membuat Jimin memincingkan matanya dan memandang Hoseok penuh curiga.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan pada semuanya untuk tidak perlu tegang tapi, kenapa kau sendiri yang tampak tegang, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Hoseok terdiam dan hanya menatap kearah Jimin penuh kekhawatiran yang berusaha ia tutupi.

 _'_ _Aku tidak tegang karena perform nanti. Tapi, aku tegang karena mengingat ucapan Doojoon tadi, Jiminie~'_

"Aku tidak apa." Jimin mengangguk percaya.

"Aku harap, semuanya berjalan lancar untuk malam ini," harap Jimin yang tampaknya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hoseok yang masih saja memandanginya diam-diam dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _appa_!" panggil Jungkook berjalan mendekati bangku dimana ayahya duduk bersama dengan orang tua Seokjin dan orang tua Hoseok. Bahkan, Seokjin sendiri masih duduk di samping ayahnya. "Selamat malam, _samchon_ , _imo_!" sapa Jungkook pada kedua orang tua Seokjin dan Hoseok.

" _nde annyeong_ Jungkookie," balas Yoona, ibu Seokjin ramah. Jungkook pun beralih duduk di samping kanan ayahnya.

"Apa ini sudah mulai club Hoseok untuk tampil?" tanya Jihyo, ibu Hoseok tampak bersemangat. Jungkook dan Seokjin mengangguk bersamaan.

" _nde_ , Jimin _hyung_ juga ikut tampil kali ini." jawab Jungkook.

"Jiminie?" pekik kelima orang tua itu. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _ngomong-ngomong_ soal Jimin, kami belum melihatnya sejak tadi." lanjut Chilhyun. Jungkook dan Seokjin terdiam.

"Jika di tempat keramaian seperti ini atau jika sekolah ada kegiatan, Jimin jarang ikut hadir, _appa_. Bahkan, meskipun dewan siswa ikut andil tapi ia hampir tidak pernah ikut berpartisipasi." jelas Seokjin yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Setelah acara ini selesai, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan. Datanglah ke lantai sembilan di gedung utama dan juga jangan lupa katakan pada Hoseok, _arraseo_?" pesan Jaeduck, ayah Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin saling berpandangan.

"Bukankah lantai sembilan adalah ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Seokjin. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian bicarakan pada kami?" tanya Jungkook. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Hosiki, sedang tidak ada disini, sayang. Kita bicara lagi setelah acara ini selesai, _arraseo_?" jawab Yoona yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Penampilan club dance yang sekaligus menjadi penampil terakhir dari lima club yang ikut andil dalam festival tahun ini, benar-benar diluar dugaan banyak orang. Hampir lebih dari sebagian orang terutama para siswa hingga guru, mengira bahwa yang akan tampil hanya para anggota kelas dua, atau bisa dikatakan anggota club yang tahun lalu mengikuti kompetisi dan berhasil menduduki juara pertama mengalahkan sekolah-sekolah lain yang turut bersaing.

Karena, mulai dari club taekwondo dan teater yang tampil kemarin hanya mengajukan siswa-siswi yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan tahun lalu. Begitu pula dengan club vocal apalagi club musik. Dan tentu saja, banyak para penonton yang merasa terkejut sekaligus tercengang dengan giliran club dance kali ini. Dimana, untuk kali pertama club dance mengikut-sertakan seluruh anggota untuk ikut andil yang jumlah anggotanya sekitar 40-an orang.

Sorak-sorai tepuk tangan dan seruan penyemangat dari para penonton serta decakan kagum melihat betapa indahnya gerakan pembuka dari sekitar tiga puluhan orang yang terlihat sinkron satu sama lain.

Bahkan, tak hanya sampai disitu. Para penonton kembali dibuat takjub ketika melihat formasi dari penampil pembuka untuk menampilkan pemain selanjutnya yang tergabung sebagai pemain inti, Kim Jongin dan Kang Seulgi dengan para penari pembuka tadi yang kini menjadi seperti penari latar bagi keduanya. Hingga berganti irama berganti pula formasi yang kali ini bertukar posisi dengan pemain inti pertama dan diganti dengan Soonyoung, Sowon, Hakyeon dan Sehun. Sowon yang satu-satunya menjadi pemain wanita di penampil kedua menjadi center dan pokok gerakan dari ketiga pemuda yang ikut tampil bersamanya.

Irama musik, semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi tegang terlebih ketika pemain tambahan ikut masuk dan bergabung seperti layaknya seorang _rival_ yang ingin menjatuhkan _rival_ -nya yang lain. Eunbi masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sowon serta Yugyeom, Taeyong dan Mark Lee yang ikut bergabung bersama Soonyoung, Hakyeon dan Sehun. Kedelapannya pun menari dengan eloknya dengan masih para penari pembuka yang menjadi penari latar mereka.

Para penonton berdecak kagum dan dalam hati mereka menantikan penampilan si ketua club serta center dari kompetisi tahun lalu, Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin yang masih belum muncul yang padahal penampilan di panggung sudah mencapai hampir klimaks.

 _"_ _Kenapa Hoseok sunbaenim belum muncul?"_ bisik beberapa siswa yang masih menantikan munculnya si ketua club.

 _"_ _Mungkin, dia muncul setelah ini."_ balas siswa lain yang juga tengah duduk di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Aku kira club dance hanya meminta siswa kelas dua yang ikut kompetisi tahun lalu. Mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan."_

 _"_ _Oya, bukankah katanya Park Jimin ikut andil? Tapi, kenapa dia masih belum juga muncul di perform inti?"_

 _"_ _hm, justru yang tampil di inti adalah gabungan dari festival tahun lalu dan anggota yang ikut kompetisi kemarin."_

 _"_ _oh, mungkin mereka akan muncul sekarang ini. Lihatlah!"_ pekik siswa lain menunjuk kearah panggung yang satu-persatunya dari delapan orang itu bergerak mundur seolah akan menjemput seseorang. Dan, jika mereka kira itu adalah Hoseok dan Jimin, maka dugaan mereka pasti—

 _"_ _woah, mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan."_ desah beberapa siswa yang mengaku takjub dengan dugaan mereka yang terus melesat karena bukannya Hoseok dan Jimin yang muncul, akan tetap Jongin dan Seulgi yang kini juga menari bersama dengan kedelapan rekannya yang lain serta juga bersama para penari yang tampil sebagai _perform_ pembuka mereka.

" _woah_ ~ Lee _ssaem_ , club dance sudah berkembang pesat sekarang!" puji guru Yang Yoseob yang juga sebagai pembina dari club vocal. Guru Lee terkekeh dan menatap bangga kearah panggung dimana anak didiknya tengah menampilkan penampilan klimaks.

" _nde_ , dan kau percaya atau tidak guru Yang, aku hanya mengandalkan dua siswa untuk memberikan _perform_ megah seperti ini." jawab guru Lee bangga. Yang membuat guru-guru yang duduk di samping kiri-kanannya menatap guru Lee penasaran. Guru Lee terkekeh. "Kalian akan melihat dua siswa yang kumaksud di acara penutup setelah ini. Dua siswa yang menjadi peran besar dalam festival untuk club dance tahun ini." ucap guru Lee tak sabar dan masih dengan senyum jenaka penuh teka-teki di wajahnya yang membuat beberapa guru menerka-nerka siapa kiranya dua siswa yang memiliki peran besar untuk mengatur penampilan yang mengikut-sertakan banyak orang di dalamnya.

Suara musik yang mengiringi penampilan yang memakan banyak orang itu terhenti bersamaan dengan para siswa-siswi yang saling melangkah menuruni panggung mereka dengan langkah berlawanan dan jika seandainya tidak menjadi bagian dari penampilan mungkin langkah mereka satu sama lain akan bertabrakan. Namun, dengan rapinya meskipun terlihat tidak teratur para penari satu persatu menuruni panggung hingga menyisakan dua orang yang berada di bagian belakang panggung dengan mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hal itu, mengundang banyak bisikan para penonton yang bertanya-tanya siapa dua orang yang tidak turun panggung dan masih bersembunyi di balik jubah hitam mereka.

Kedua orang itu melangkah menuju pusat panggung dengan langkah yang sama dan jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh, tak juga terlalu dekat hanya berjarak sekitar lima kaki dari masing-masing tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Terlihat, keduanya saling menundukkan kepala menunggu dengan kedua telinga mereka dentuman musik yang akan menjadi pengiring mereka. Karena, hingga saat itu suasana panggung masih terlihat hening dan kedua orang berjubah hitam itu yang masih setia berdiam diri.

Dan, bersamaan dengan _intro_ dari sebuah musik bergenre _EDM-Hip Hop_. Kedua orang itu pun dengan kasar membuka jubah hitam mereka yang sontak membuat seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan ringuh dan tercengang dengan penampilan dari dua orang yang sudah mereka tunggu penampilannya sedari tadi.

" _woah_ , aku kira Hoseok _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_ tampil sebagai penari inti." kagum Jungkook, kini ia dan Seokjin sudah berpindah tempat duduk berada di barisan dua dari belakang. Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

" _hm_ , aku rasa untuk festival tahun ini pemenangnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak."

" _nde hyung_. Semua club menampilkan penampilan yang luar biasa." Seokjin tersenyum dan ia menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Kau akan memberi suara pada siapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Jika aku bisa memberi suara pada club-ku, aku dengan senang hati akan memilih club vocal. Tapi, peraturan tetap peraturan 'kan _hyung_?" balas Jungkook. Seokjin terkekeh dan mengangguk paham.

" _hm_ , dan aku harap setelah ini mereka berdua harus berterima kasih kepada kita!"

" _nde hyung_ , apalagi dengan lapang dada aku membiarkanmu memberi suara untuk mereka."

" _hey_ , kenapa ini tampak seperti sebuah konspirasi?" cibir Seokjin. Jungkook tertawa keras. "Lagi pula, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Jika dipikir-pikir penampilan club dance ini yang benar-benar paling mengena selama aku sekolah disini." Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju denganmu, _hyung_." balas Jungkook yang kemudian mereka habiskan untuk memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Hoseok dan Jimin yang memberikan penampilan akhir yang begitu keren.

Hoseok dan Jimin terengah ketika akhirnya keduanya menyelesaikan tarian akhir mereka dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan apapun. Dengan kompak, keduanya membungkukkan badannya di hadapan para audiens yang masih memberikan tepuk tangan meriah dan berbagai sorakan pujian kepada mereka. Bahkan, para guru sampai berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka untuk menyampaikan rasa puas dan bangga mereka dengan penampilan dari club dance yang terhitung tidak pernah mereka tampilkan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Hoseok. Ia tersenyum manis kepada para audiens yang masih menyemangati mereka. Jimin menatap wajah para penonton satu-persatu hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pria berwajah tampan berahang tegas dan kedua matanya yang menyorot tajam kearahnya. Pria yang mengenakan topi hitam serta pakaian serba hitam itu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengeryit dan tak berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pria itu terlebih ketika sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Dan lagi, di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini rasa sakit di kepalanya, kembali ia rasakan. Dan kali ini, rasanya lebih hebat dan terasa teramat sakit. Jimin mencoba untuk menahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang padahal ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi di atas panggung untuk memberikan salam terima kasih kepada para penonton bersama dengan para anggota club-nya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Jimin ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu tapi apa daya jika matanya berkeinginan lain yang ingin terus menatap pria yang masih saja menatapnya tak berkedip. Tubuh Jimin bergetar, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin berat. Jimin berusaha untuk mengontrol tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, ia tidak mau limbung di depan banyak orang dan merusak acara sekolah.

Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Jimin melihat pria itu menyeringai menyeramkan kearahnya. Dan, entah kenapa Jimin merasa seringaian itu sama artinya dengan seringai dari pria tua yang ia lihat semalam di atas rooftop gedung asrama. Jimin merasa apa yang ada di sekitarnya berputar, suara-suara bising dari tepukan para penonton tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas dan tergantikan dengan suara nyaring seperti suara tabrakan hebat yang terdengar menakutkan untuknya.

 _"_ _KAMSAHAMNIDA!"_

Jimin seketika tersadar mendengar teriakan dari para anggota club yang kini tengah membungkukkan badannya. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak sadar kapan ia ikut berbungkuk dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah menggenggam tangan Hoseok dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Setelah mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih secara berkelompok, Jimin pun segera bergegas berlari keluar panggung. Tak peduli, jika ia menabrak rekan-rekan satu clubnya yang sontak hal itu membuat beberapa dari mereka menatap Jimin terkejut. Termasuk Hoseok yang merasa ketika ia menggenggam tangan Jimin, ia merasakan tangan Jimin yang gemetar dan keringat dingin mengucur. Membuatnya semakin cemas apalagi melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba berlari dan menjauhi kerumunan.

"Hoseok-ssi!" panggil Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok. Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. "Apa Jimin baik-baik saja? Aku merasa tangannya bergetar tadi."

" _ah_ , mungkin dia _nervous_. Kau tahu bukan, dia yang paling banyak mengurus setiap bagian di semua _perform_ kita kali ini." jawab Hoseok asal. Jongin mengangguk. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku satu kamar dengannya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _nde_?" pamit Jongin yang hanya diangguki oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok yang sudah berada di _backstage_ pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jimin yang sudah hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Hoseok berdecak cemas.

"Anak itu cepat sekali hilangnya!"

" _hyung_!" panggil seseorang yang Hoseok hafal dengan jelas siapa satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya _hyung_ di sekolahnya ini. Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang berjalan kearahnya bersama Seokjin.

"Kau dan Jimin _hyung_ sangat keren, _hyung_!" puji Jungkook. Hoseok tersenyum senang.

"Kau juga keren Kookie-ya," Hoseok balas memuji.

"Dimana Jimin?" tanya Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." jawab Hoseok jujur.

" _oya, hyung_. Ayahmu, sedang menunggumu."

" _appa_?" Jungkook dan Seokjin mengangguk. "Apa _eomma_ juga datang?" tanya Hoseok yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook maupun Seokjin.

"Mereka bilang, ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita. Kita harus segera menemuinya. Mereka sudah menunggu di lantai sembilan!" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Lantai sembilan? Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Kedua sahabat kecilnya pun mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Kami tidak tahu. _Kajja, hyung_! Kita kesana saja, sebelum malam semakin larut!" ajak Jungkook yang hanya diangguki oleh Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa _hyung_?" pekik Taehyung tak percaya ketika ia yang juga bersama Yoongi dan Namjoon hendak melangkah menuju gedung asrama, tapi nampaknya mereka harus mengurungkan niat awal mereka ketika mendapati asisten Taehyung, Kim Joonmyeon menemui mereka tepat ketika mereka berada di halaman gedung asrama.

" _para appa_ , ingin bertemu dengan kalian." ulang Joonmyeon lagi.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu, pergilah sekarang. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan kepada kalian bertiga." jawab Joonmyeon.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan acara festival 'kan?" tanya Taehyung was-was. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, tenang saja Tae!"

"Atau berkaitan dengan hasil pengumuman ujian!" tebak Taehyung mengedipkan kedua matanya takut. Sementara, Joonmyeon kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak Tae, tenang saja. Ini tidak menyangkut tentang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya. Joonmyeon mengangguk menyakinkan. "Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung pada kedua _hyung_ -nya. Yoongi menarik nafas dan Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Apa boleh buat. _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang!" balas Yoongi berjalan mendahului mereka dan melangkah menuju gedung utama, dimana tempat ayahnya dan kedua ayah sahabat kecilnya tengah menunggu mereka.

"Masuklah, kami akan menunggu disini!" ujar Joonmyeon saat ia sudah mengantar tuan mudanya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya di sebuah ruangan di lantai sembilan di gedung utama. Dan, tidak hanya Joonmyeon yang berdiri di depan ruangan itu, ada Sehyuk dan juga Hyunwoo. Bahkan, ada tiga pria lainnya yang umurnya tampak tak jauh dari ketiga asisten Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung.

" _hyung_ , siapa mereka?" bisik Taehyung melirik kearah tiga orang yang juga sebelumnya membungkukkan badan mereka tepat ia dan kedua _hyung_ -nya datang.

"Sudah cepat masuk, jangan banyak bertanya! Mereka semua sudah menunggu kalian!" sela Sehyuk tak sabar. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Mereka siapa _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung lagi yang membuat ketiga asisten itu berdecak tak sabar.

"Sudahlah, kalian masuk saja!" titah Joonmyeon tak sabar.

" _arra, arra hyung_! Tak perlu galak seperti itu!" cibir Taehyung kesal yang kemudian, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Taehyung memasuki ruangan diikuti Namjoon dan Yoongi, ketiganya mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling ruangan yang sepertinya biasa digunakan sebagai ruang rapat. Namun, ketiganya dengan kompak menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat tiga wajah asing serta tiga wajah yang familiar yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

" _oh_ , kalian sudah datang!" sambut Wonjoong antusias. Kemudian, dengan langkah ragu Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun melangkah duduk bersebelahan dengan ketiga pemuda yang sudah mereka kenali sebelumnya.

Hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, ada apa?" dan akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi yang memecah keheningan diantara kedua-belas orang itu. Yoongi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang ayah hanya menatapnya datar bahkan tak menyempatkan untuk bersapa ataupun sekedar berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan kabar satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian semua tidak ingat jika kalian pernah bertemu saat kalian duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sebelumnya?" tanya Seungwon yang membuat keenam pemuda di depan mereka terdiam dan tampak mengingat.

"Pertama kali kalian bertemu saat itu—Jungkookie, masih berumur delapan tahun." lanjut Seungho, ayah Jungkook dan menatap kearah putra semata wayangnya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. _Yap_ , tiga pemuda yang Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi kenali itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook.

"Delapan tahun?" gumam Jungkook masih berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Restoran!" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba yang membuat keenam pria paruh baya itu mengulas senyum puas. "Apa itu tempat pertama kali kita semua bertemu?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Jika dipikir-pikir ini seperti tebak-tebakan yang harus mereka selesaikan untuk mendapat hadiah jika akhirnya mereka mendapat jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang pembuat soal inginkan.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Chilhyun, ayah Seokjin yang masih mendapat jawaban diam dari keenam pemuda itu. "Setelah itu, kalian sempat bermain bersama selama kurang dari sepuluh bulan. _Kalian bertujuh_!"

" _bertujuh_?" pekik Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan. Karena, jika tidak salah hitung jumlah pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu hanya ada enam orang.

"Kalian lupa?" tanya Jaeduck. "Tentu saja, sepuluh bulan adalah waktu yang singkat untuk bersama. Kalian pasti dengan mudah melupakannya. Apalagi, waktu itu kalian masih kanak."

"Sebenarnya, aku mengingat semua waktu itu _samchon_. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika tiga bocah waktu itu, adalah mereka bertiga." sahut Seokjin.

"Tapi, ada apa? Kenapa kami dikumpulkan seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung bingung dan keenam pria paruh baya itu diam sejenak.

"Apa kalian ingat Seojoon _ahjussi_?" tanya Wonjoong pada Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi. Ketiganya terdiam sementara Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook hanya diam dan mendengar pembicaraan apa hingga melibatkan ketiganya, terlebih ketika keenam pria paruh baya itu yang nampaknya akan membawa-bawa sedikit kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"Siapa Seojoon _ahjussi_?" tanya Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

"Kau tidak ingat? Seojoon _ahjussi_ adalah—"

"Apa Seojoon _ahjussi_ , adalah _ahjussi_ yang pernah membelikan kami mobil mainan?" Namjoon memotong ucapan Wonjoong yang langsung diangguki oleh beberapa dari enam pria itu.

"Benarkah? Aku ingat kalau _ahjussi_ yang membelikan kami mobil-mobilan karena dia-lah satu-satunya paman yang mau membelikan kami disaat _para appa_ tidak mau membelikannya!" seru Taehyung penuh canda yang meskipun tidak ada reaksi dari siapapun atas candaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Dan, dimana beliau sekarang _appa_? Bagaimana kabarnya? _Ah_ , aku ingat bukankah waktu itu bibi siapa namanya, sedang hamil? Dan, siapa anaknya yang manis itu? Bukankah dia seumuran dengan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon semangat dan seolah ingatan masa kecilnya datang begitu saja.

"Jimin," sahut Seokjin pelan namun cukup di dengar dengan jelas oleh ketiga pemuda itu.

" _ah-ya_ , namanya Ji—" dan saat tanpa sadar Taehyung hendak menyebut sebuah nama dan bersamaan itu pula ia langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh kearah Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang juga merasa familiar dengan nama yang baru saja Seokjin sebutkan. Sementara Yoongi? Dia hanya tetap diam tanpa memandang siapapun.

" _Jimin_?" gumam Taehyung tanpa sabar.

"Park Jimin!" ulang Seokjin lagi. "Namanya, Park Jimin."

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya," gumam Taehyung tampak mengingat. " _oh_ , bukankah _JM-Park_ juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan anaknya Seojoon _ahjussi_?" lanjut Taehyung setelah berfikir keras.

"Dia memang orang yang sama!" balas Hoseok jengah.

" _ah_ ~ orang yang sam— _mwo_?!" seru Taehyung terkejut bukan main. " _jinjjayo_? Apa Park Jimin yang mendapat peringkat satu di angkatan kelas dua itu? Park Jimin yang ikut di club dance? Park Jimin yang— _apa_ kita sedang membicarakan Park Jimin yang sama?" tanya Taehyung heboh.

" _nde_ , itu Park Jimin yang sama!" jawab Seokjin singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tapi, jika Park Jimin yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Park Jimin yang sama, bukankah Park Jimin yang ada di _RC_ ini seorang penerima beasiswa? Bahkan, katanya di seorang yatim piatu." tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada program beasiswa di _RC_ , Namjoonie." jawab Seungwon. Namjoon dan Taehyung saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, kata Jinyoung _sunbaenim_..."

"Seluruh siswa hingga guru di _RC_ mengetahui jika Jimin masuk karena program beasiswa. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak. Jimin masuk karena kami bertiga!" jelas Seungho.

" _ah begitu_ ~" Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Lalu, jika Jimin masuk ke _RC_ karena tiga _ahjussi_ ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Seojoon _ahjussi_? Kenapa harus paman bertiga yang menyekolahkannya?"

"Sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, keluarga Jimin mengalami kecelakaan maut. Dan, hanya Jimin yang selamat. Sayangnya, Seojoon dan Jiwon yang sedang hamil, meninggal di tempat." jawab Chilhyun. "Tapi, meskipun Jimin selamat, dia juga mengalami trauma yang hebat. Dia mengalami hilang ingatan hingga saat ini." Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Namjoon membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya.

"Lalu, dimana Jimin tinggal setelah kecelakaan itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Pihak kepolisian menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan." jawab Seungho.

"Apa Jimin tahu, jika keluarganya sudah meninggal?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dia tahu, ketika pihak panti mengatakan padanya bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut." lanjut Seungho.

"Apa _para appa_ memanggil kami semua kemari untuk mengatakan semua ini?" tanya Taehyung kemudian. Keenam pria paruh baya itu saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya, Seungwon mulai berbicara untuk mewakili diantara para orang tua itu.

"Kecelakaan maut yang dialami keluarga Jimin bukanlah ketidak-sengajaan. Melainkan, kecelakaan yang sudah seseorang rencakan sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu, tangkap pelakunya _samchon_. Tunggu apa lagi?" Taehyung menyela ucapan Seungwon.

"Pelakunya memang sudah tertangkap dan dipenjara. Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu kami mendapat kabar jika _mereka_ sudah bebas."

" _mwo_?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Itu karena ada yang memberikan jaminan kepada mereka. Dan, kami yakin orang yang telah membebaskan mereka adalah orang yang dari awal sudah berniat untuk menghancurkan Seojoon bahkan keluarganya." jelas Chilhyun yang kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" dan entah kenapa Yoongi hanya berbicara ketika tidak ada satu orang pun di ruangan itu yang berbicara.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan kepada kalian. Untuk menjaga Jimin agar tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyakitinya terutama orang-orang yang sudah mengakibatkan kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarga Seojoon." pinta Seonwoong.

"Sebelumnya, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkookie juga menjaga Jimin dan kami pikir jika kalian bertiga ikut menjaganya maka tingkat keamanan Jimin pasti lebih besar." lanjut Seungho.

"Tentu saja, kami akan menj—"

"Kenapa kami yang harus menjaganya?!" Yoongi menyela ucapan Taehyung cepat. Yoongi menatap keenam pria paruh baya itu satu persatu hingga tatapan matanya jatuh pada sang ayah. "Kenapa harus kami yang repot-repot untuk menanggung kesalahan kalian?"

"Min Yoongi!" seru Seokjin yang merasa Yoongi telah berucap kasar dihadapan keenam pria tua itu. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Kalian yang membuat Jimin kehilangan keluarganya. Dan, kenapa kami yang harus bertanggung jawab?!"

"MIN YOONGI!" seru Seonwoong tanpa sadar hingga bangkit dari duduknya dan Yoongi yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Yoongi tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian tidak mempercayai ayahnya, dan sekarang—kalian meminta kami untuk menjaga putranya?" Yoongi menyeringai bersamaan dengan wajah keenam pria yang mengeras dengan penuturan Yoongi barusan. " _wae_? Kalian terkejut karena aku mengetahuinya sebelum kalian menceritakannya?! Bukankah kematian keluarga Park adalah kesalahan kalian?"

" _hyung_!" seru Namjoon dan Taehyung. Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah dingin sang ayah.

"Jika _appa_ dan juga paman sekalian merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Cari dan bunuh orang yang sudah membunuh Seojoon _ahjussi_ dan istrinya bukan hanya berdiri diam di samping Jimin menunggu sampai orang itu benar-benar menyentuh Park Jimin!" seru Yoongi. Kemudian, ia menatap ayahnya dengan kedua matanya yang entah kenapa terlihat penuh amarah di dalamnya. "Jangan terlalu lama bertindak pengecut, _pa_. Bersyukurlah, jika saat ini Jimin mengalami hilang ingatan hingga ia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Atau berdoa, jika Jimin melupakan seluruh masa lalunya— _selamanya_ , sehingga kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanggung jawab."

"MIN YOONGI!" seru Seonwoong menatap marah kepada putra semata wayangnya.

" _wae_? Apa _appa_ pikir, aku lupa dari alasan utama kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memindahkanku ke Daegu setelah kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarga Seojoon _ahjussi_?" tanya Yoongi. "Aku masih mengingat semuanya _appa_! Berita buruk yang menimpa Seojoon _ahjussi_ dan satu pun dari kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan justru percaya dengan semua berita buruk itu, hingga akhirnya _orang itu_ yang bergerak lebih dulu. Bahkan, _orang itu_ juga yang sudah menguasai kalian sehingga kalian lebih memilih untuk Seojoon _ahjussi_ menghadapinya seorang diri. Menangggung apa yang bukan kesalahannya! Dan, membiarkan _orang itu_ untuk menyelakai keluarga Park Jimin!"

" _hyung_ , apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, tatapannya masih tertuju pada sang ayah.

"Dulu, aku masih terlalu kecil, _pa_. Tapi—aku bukan bocah bodoh yang masih berumur sebelas tahun yang hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar semuanya dan tak mengerti apa yang sedang orang dewasa bicarakan. Dan, jangan kau pikir—aku akan melupakannya begitu saja." lirih Yoongi nyalang.

"Yoongi—"

"Jangan mengandalkan orang muda seperti kami, _pa_. Orang muda yang lebih banyak tidak dipercayai orang tua. Orang muda yang selalu dianggap gegabah. Jadi, jangan melimpahkan tugas yang _tidak masuk akal_ kepada kami— _kepadaku terutama_! Karena aku, tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan yang bukan urusanku!" putus Yoongi sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang suasananya semakin hampa.

"Jadi—apa _appa_ juga membohongi kami?" tanya Jungkook setelah kepergian Yoongi. Jungkook menatap ayahnya kecewa. "Jadi, kalian-lah penyebab dari meninggalnya Seojoon _samchon_ dan Jiwon _imo_?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi _appa_?!" seru Jungkook menatap ayahnya penuh tuntutan. Seungho menarik nafas dan ditatapnya kelima pemuda itu satu persatu sebelum akhirnya mengatakan dengan seujujurnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di lobby gedung utama. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika rasa bersalah yang sudah ia kubur sejak lama kembali muncul. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang diam-diam ia cari keberadaannya selama ini ternyata berada di dekatnya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Karena, aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mempercayai ayahmu dan menjaga senyummu—menjaga dirimu lebih tepatnya. Tapi—apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Setelah aku mengetahui jika kau ternyata berada di dekatku selama ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu denganmu, Jiminie?'_

" _hyung_ ~" Yoongi seketika mendongak dan mendapati Taehyung yang memanggilnya diikuti Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya.

"Kami—"

" _para appa_ , sudah menceritakan semuanya?" potong Yoongi dengan tebakan asalnya hanya karena ia melihat wajah sendu dari kelima pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

" _hyung_ , bagaimanapun juga kami tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin sendiri untuk sekarang ini." lirih Namjoon. Yoongi menarik nafas, dengan berat hati ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menhadapi kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya.

" _wae_?!" tanya Yoongi galak.

"Karena kau tahu alasannya dengan jelas Yoongi _sunbaenim_!" balas Jungkook tak sabar.

"Lalu, kalian mau aku menuruti apa yang _para appa_ perintahkan pada kalian, _hm_?!" tanya Yoongi.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau terlihat marah? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah apalagi ketika kau mengetahui bahwa Park Jimin yang kau kenal adalah—"

" _nde_ itulah kenapa aku marah!" potong Yoongi tak sabar. "Aku marah karena rasa bersalahku padanya. Dengar! Berfikirlah logis kali ini dan jangan dengarkan apa kata para orang tua itu." pinta Yoongi. "Kalian mengetahui dengan jelas penyebab kematian kedua orang tua Jimin. Dan, apa ketika kita hanya diam menjaganya apa semuanya bagi Jimin akan baik-baik saja?"

" _hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa denganmu bukankah selama ini kau dekat dengan Park Jimin? Kenapa kau terlihat keberatan?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menarik nafas lelah.

"Karena, ini bukan urusanku. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot untuk ikut campur dan menuruti permintaan _appa_?" jawab Yoongi yang membuat kelima orang itu menatap Yoongi tak mengerti.

" _hyung_ , apa selama ini kau mendekati Park Jimin hanya main-main?" tanya Namjoon setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Dan, tanpa berfikir panjang Yoongi pun menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan ringan mengatakan,

" _nde_ , aku hanya main-main dengannya!" jawab Yoongi, suaranya terdengar tegas yang membuat kelima orang yang berdiri di depan Yoongi menatap Yoongi tak percaya terlebih ketika kelimanya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdiri dengan ditemani salah satu seniornya.

"Min Yoongi, hentikan ucapanmu!" pinta Seokjin mencoba memberi kode.

" _wae_ , kalian tidak terima? Jika aku—"

" _HYUNG_!" seru Namjoon dan Taehyung kompak. Taehyung mengisyaratkan mata agar Yoongi menoleh ke samping kirinya. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Doojoon yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

Seketika, kedua mata sipit Yoongi bertemu dengan kedua mata sayu Jimin yang hanya memandangnya tanpa minat. Wajah manisnya yang sedikit pucat dan datar serta mimik yang sulit terbaca dari ekspresi yang sedang ia tunjukan saat ini.

"Kalian—masih disini?" sapa Doojoon memecah kecanggung diantara Jimin dan keenam orang yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan tentang Jimin.

" _oh_ , _annyeongasseo sunbaenim_!" sapa Jungkook kaku. Doojoon hanya mengulas senyum.

" _sunbaenim_ , aku ke unit kesehatan terlebih dahulu." pamit Jimin dan bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, mengabaikan tatapan dari keenam orang yang menatapnya tak enak hati.

" _tap—_ tapi, Jimin-ssi—" Doojoon mencoba untuk mencegah Jimin. Namun, tampaknya diabaikan oleh junior manisnya itu.

"Apa yang _sunbaenim_ lakukan disini?" tanya Jungkook mencari tahu.

" _ah_ , aku hanya mengantar Jimin-ssi mengambil persediaan obat. Kebetulan, persediaan obat di ruang santai sudah habis." jawab Doojoon yang membuat keenam pemuda itu saling berpandangan.

"Apa Jimin sakit?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Doojoon diam sejenak.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Doojoon sekenanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Cepatlah kembali ke asrama jika urusan kalian sudah selesai. Selamat malam!" pamit Doojoon yang kemudian menyusul Jimin yang sepertinya sudah berada di unit kesehatan.

Sepergian Doojoon, dengan kasar Hoseok mencekeram kerah baju Yoongi yang membuat kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan tajam.

"Dengar Yoongi-ssi. Maksud dari menjaga Jimin disini adalah menjaga memori ingatannya!" ujar Hoseok. Yoongi hanya diam mendengar. "Kau tahu, bagaimana fatalnya jika ingatan masa lalu Jimin tiba-tiba datang? Atau secara diam-diam Jimin mencoba untuk memaksa agar ia mengingat semua masa lalunya?" tanya Hoseok. "Dengar, mungkin bagi orang tua kita mereka mencemaskan jika Jimin mengingat semuanya dan beralih membenci mereka bahkan bisa saja juga membenci kita terkait dengan kejadian yang pernah Jimin alami hingga menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, kami lebih mencemaskan kondisinya!" terang Hoseok. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak paham.

"Menjaga bukan berarti hanya diam dan mengawasi Yoongi-ssi. Menjaga bisa berarti mencegah. Kita harus mencegah kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi jika Jimin merasakan sakit karena _amnesia_ -nya. Maka dari itu, kita harus tetap berada di sampingnya!" lanjut Hoseok.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tak paham. Hoseok melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Yoongi. Kemudian ia serta Seokjin, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Taehyung menatap Yoongi lamat sebelum akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal mengerikan bagi Yoongi.

"Ada kemungkinan Jimin bisa melupakan masa lalunya atau lebih parahnya lagi dia bisa mengalami gangguan pada syaraf pusatnya." jawab Hoseok. Yoongi terdiam, tubuhnya lemas dan kedua matanya tak fokus dan mengerjap kesana kemari. Mimik wajahnya seperti orang linglung. Yoongi mengeluarkan satu hembusan nafas berat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berfikir keras langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah semua fakta yang baru saja didengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Karena, ini bukan urusanku. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot untuk ikut campur dan menuruti permintaan appa?"_

 _"_ _hyung, apa selama ini kau mendekati Park Jimin hanya main-main?"_

 _"_ _nde, aku hanya main-main dengannya!"_

 _"_ _Min Yoongi, hentikan ucapanmu!"_

 _"_ _wae, kalian tidak terima? Jika aku—"_

 _"_ _HYUNG!"_

Jimin melamun dengan tangan mungilnya yang memilih obat-obatan yang ada di unit kesehatan. Kedua matanya kosong dan terlihat tak berminat sama sekali untuk mengambil obat yang sedang ia cari.

 _"_ _nde, aku hanya main-main dengannya!"_

 _"_ _nde, aku hanya main-main dengannya!"_

 _"_ _nde, aku hanya main-main dengannya!"_

Dan entah kenapa satu kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar terus berputar di otaknya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng kasar. Kenapa ia merasa ada sebersit rasa kecewa dari hatinya hanya karena mendengar seniornya, Min Yoongi mengatakan hal itu tentangnya? Di belakangnya?

"Jimin-ssi?" panggil Doojoon membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Jimin pun menoleh.

" _nde_?" sahut Jimin langsung.

"Apa kau baik?" tanya Doojoon terlihat cemas.

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Doojoon mengangguk. "Baik tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa denganku _sunbaenim_?"

"Benar kau tidak apa?" tanya Doojoon memastikan. Jimin mengangguk yakin.

" _nde_."

"Dan, setelah apa yang dikatakan Min Yoongi tadi. Apa kau tidak merasa—"

"Apakah selama ini aku dan Yoongi _sunbaenim_ terlihat dekat atau memiliki hubungan?" potong Jimin menatap Doojoon intens membuat Doojoon menjadi gugup entah karena apa.

" _ani_ , hanya saja meskipun kalian tidak dekat tapi bukankah ucapannya sedikit menyakitkan?" Jimin tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku baik dan tidak peduli dengan ucapannya tentangku!" balas Jimin dingin. "Justru aku bersyukur karena bisa mendengarnya. Karena dengan begitu, aku menjadi sadar bahwa semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini hanya sekumpulan orang yang tidak berperasaan dan beberapa orang yang hanya bisa bertindak pengecut." lanjut Jimin yang membuat Doojoon terdiam membeku. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku _sunbaenim_ , aku pergi!" pamit Jimin dan melengos meninggalkan Doojoon begitu saja. Kedua mata Doojoon berkedip. Ucapan Jimin terus terngiang di pikirannya tanpa henti.

 _'_ _Pengecut? Apa aku juga salah satu orang pengecut karena telah diam-diam tertarik padamu, Jiminie? Atau pengecut karena secara tidak langsung kau mengalami hal sulit selama ini karena aku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari usai ujian serta hari usai festival adalah hari tenang bagi seluruh siswa-siswi di _RC_. Apalagi, mereka harus menunggu tiga hari untuk pengumuman pemenang festival kemarin. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar asrama mereka, ada juga yang tengah berehat di taman sekolah, di cafetaria, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket bersama teman-teman mereka atau ada juga yang bermain futsal, hingga ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu di studio club yang mereka ikuti. Atau bahkan mungkin ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di ruang santai yang ada di gedung asrama. Seperti saat ini, ruang santai yang kadang-kadang ramai kini tidak biasanya hanya dihuni oleh enam orang. _hm_ , siapa lagi jika bukan Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, Seokjin, Jungkook, dan juga Jung Hoseok?

Sebenarnya cukup aneh melihat mereka yang sebelumnya seperti tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain tapi bisa terlihat akrab seperti saat ini. Bagaimana Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain dart secara bergilir. Lalu, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga tengah sibuk dengan meja bilyard yang memang ada di ruang santai itu. Sementara Yoongi? Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di sofa dan mengabaikan segala pekikan ramai dari kelima orang yang benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Jungkookie itu benar." ujar Hoseok mulai berbincang serius. Namjoon yang mendapat gilir melempar panah dart-nya pun hanya mendengar apa yang akan Hoseok katakan pada Seokjin. Jungkook yang mendengar namanya disebut pun hanya sekilas menoleh kearah kedua _hyung_ -nya kemudian kembali melanjutkan memainkan bilyardnya bersama Taehyung. Dan, Yoongi? Jangan tanyakan dia, dia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya meskipun sebenarnya ia masih mendengar setiap percakapan antara kelimanya.

"Memangnya apa yang Jungkook katakan?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Soal Yoon Doojoon yang menyukai Jiminie." jawab Hoseok ringan yang mampu membuat Namjoon menghentikan melempar panah dart-nya, begitu pula dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang langsung menoleh kearah Hoseok. Sementara Yoongi, dia semakin menajamkan kedua telinganya ketika nama Jimin yang baru saja Hoseok sebut.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kemarin kau mengatakan itu hal mustahil dan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

"Itu _hyung_ , beberapa hari yang lalu aku memergoki Seulgi _sunbae_ memasukkan surat di dalam loker Jimin _hyung_." jawab Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya meskipun masih dengan mata terpejam.

 _'_ _Jadi, gadis itu masih mengirimi Jimin surat? Sial! Susah sekali memberitahunya!'_

"Katanya Doojoon _sunbae_ dan— _huh_?" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak mengerti ketika Seokjin melirik kearah Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya paham.

"Dan apa?" tanya Namjoon ikut penasaran.

"Dan katanya, Doojoon _sunbae_ menyukai Jiminie _hyung_."

" _MWO_?!" itu pekikan Yoongi yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Kau tidak tidur, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung sempat terkejut.

" _yak_! Apa kau pikir aku bisa tidur dengan suara ribut seperti ini?" seru Yoongi terlihat kesal.

"Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu? Kau memang menyukai Jiminie, _ya_?" tebak Seokjin seraya tersenyum jahil.

" _aniyo_ —aku hanya. _Aish_ , sudahlah! Terserah kalian!" jengah Yoongi yang membuat kelima orang itu terkekeh.

" _ah hyung_ , memangnya kenapa kau mengatakan jika Doojoon _sunbae_ benar menyukai Jiminie _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook kembali ke topik awal.

"Dia terlihat cemas kemarin." jawab Hoseok berjalan menuju sofa kosong di depan Yoongi begitu pula dengan keempat lainnya yang juga ikut duduk dengan Taehyung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi. Seokjin yang duduk di samping Hoseok dan Namjoon yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Dia mengatakan padaku, ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jimin di toko serba guna dan Jimin terlihat kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Apalagi, saat itu Jimin sedang memilih miniatur teleskop. Kalian ingat 'kan? Teleskop adalah benda kesukaan Jimin sejak kecil?" tanya Hoseok kemudian.

"Itu artinya, pasti Jimin merasa familiar dengan benda-benda kesukaannya sejak kecil dan maka dari itu mungkin ada beberapa ingatan yang masuk ke memori Jimin. Tidak hanya itu, waktu selesai festival kemarin aku merasa tubuhnya bergetar dan penuh keringat dingin, dan ketika aku memegang tangannya, dia seperti tidak sadar bahkan Jongin juga menyadarinya. Aku yakin, pada waktu itu ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Jimin yang membuat Jimin harus menahan rasa sakitnya karena tanpa sengaja harus mengingatnya." terang Hoseok. Kelima orang itu terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah melihat Jimin dalam keadaan seperti itu." lirih Yoongi yang membuat kelima orang di depannya membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut.

" _mwo_?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kejadiannya pada malam pertama festival. Tepatnya ketika sedang ada pertunjukan di club teater. Aku bersama Jimin di rooftop gedung asrama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan meremat rambutnya bahkan dia tanpa hentinya berteriak mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar khawatir melihat kondisinya seperti itu." cerita Yoongi yang membuat kelima orang di depannya seketika mengulas senyum. Yoongi yang merasa kelima orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa pun menjadi salah tingkah. " _wae, wae, wae_? Apa aku salah?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Min Yoongi delapan tahun yang lalu." sahut Seokjin.

"Itu benar _hyung_ , kau selalu ada untuk Jimin _hyung_. Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti kemarin?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

" _aish_ , _hyung_ —jawab saja apa susahnya?!" pinta Taehyung tak sabar.

" _nde_ , kau bahkan sudah membuat peluang kami untuk mendekati Jimin hilang seketika karena ucapanmu itu!" lanjut Hoseok menuntut. Yoongi terkekeh yang membuat kelima orang itu semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Min Yoongi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuat orang tua kita menjadi hanya berdiri diam karena telah menyerahkan Jiminie pada kita semua." jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

" _mwo_?"

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk menjaganya. Tapi, tidakkah menurut kalian memang harus orang tua kita yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tua Jimin?" tanya Yoongi. Kelima orang itu terdiam. "Aku—ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mereka."

" _ya ampun_ , _hyung_! Kau jahat sekali!" desis Namjoon tak menyangka. Yoongi hanya tersenyum acuh.

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan hal itu pada _para appa_!" sahut Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Lalu, bagaimana lagi? Jika tidak begitu, tragedi delapan tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang. Jika tidak begitu, _para appa_ tidak akan bertindak dengan cepat. Mereka memiliki kekuasaan politik setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit mengambil kesempatan dari jabatan mereka 'kan?" tanya Yoongi. Kelima orang itu tertawa.

"Tapi, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Yoongi itu benar. Setidaknya, _para appa_ juga bisa mengantisipasi jika tiga mata-mata itu atau penyuruhnya mulai mendekati Jimin." setuju Seokjin yang diangguki oleh mereka yang merasa apa yang dikatakan Yoongi memang ada benarnya. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yang tak sengaja mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka di balik dinding koridor menuju ruang santai. Seseorang itu menyeringai.

 _'_ _oh lihat saja, sebentar lagi apa yang sedang kalian jaga akan hancur dalam hitungan detik!'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Mulai chapter ini, bakal fokus ke masalah Jimin sama yang lain. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin enggak memuaskan, dan agak aneh kalian bacanya, karena bagaimana pun juga itu bagian dari cerita. Dan, semoga lanjutannya kali ini gak ngecewain._

 _(-) Thx yang udah review, dan yang pada nunggu update-nya ff ini.  
_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_ **


	14. Chapter 14 : Amnesia

Tiga hari setelah perayaan festival, para siswa dikumpulkan di gymnasium tepat setelah mereka selesai sarapan. _yah,_ meskipun mereka semua mengenakan pakaian bebas mengingat hari libur musim panas telah tiba. Para guru yang mulai sibuk mengatur barisan agar terlihat teratur dengan barisan paling depan adalah deretan para anggota dari lima club yang kemarin berpartisipasi dalam festival. Dan, di belakang mereka barisan kelas tiga, di belakangnya lagi kelas dua, lalu kelas satu di barisan paling akhir. Selesai, menata para muridnya—masuklah kepala sekolah beserta sisa guru lainnya di atas panggung dihadapan para siswa-siswi _RC_.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Bang _ssaem_ , kepala sekolah _RC_. Dan dengan kompak seluruh siswa pun membalas dengan seruan _'pagi!'_ pada Bang _ssaem_. "Pagi ini adalah pagi yang kalian tunggu. Tapi, sebelum itu ada beberapa pengumuman yang harus pihak sekolah sampaikan kepada kalian semua. Yang pertama, menyangkut tentang libur musim panas tahun ini. Seperti biasa, dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sekolah kita akan kembali mengadakan _summer camping_ yang kali ini akan diadakan di Jeongseon dan kita akan berangkat minggu depan." para siswa pun mendesah malas ketika mendengar rencana kemah tahunan yang selalu diadakan _RC_ ketika musim panas datang.

"Dan, _camping_ kali ini akan diadakan hanya selama tiga hari. Persiapkan diri kalian, _arraseo_? Pengumuman kedua, ini menyangkut tentang hasil ujian kemarin. Dan seperti biasa, bagi para peringkat satu di masing-masing angkatan akan mendapat hadiah karena prestasi belajarnya." dan untuk kali ini para siswa bergumam iri dan menoleh sosok peringkat satu yang ada di setiap kelas satu, dua, dan tiga.

"Dan hadiahnya kali ini adalah komputer yang akan diletakkan di kamar asramanya." dan yang paling memekik keras adalah _roomate_ dari peringkat satu. " _hey, hey, hey_ di kamarnya bukan berarti teman satu kamarnya bisa menggunakannya—karena, pihak sekolah akan memberikan _ID_ untuk menggunakan komputer itu. Jadi, hanya kepala sekolah dan kalian yang mendapat peringkat satu tentunya yang tahu."

" _wah_ , Doojoon-ssi—apa kau tidak merasa kesal karena Kim Namjoon sudah menggusur tempatmu?" bisik Minho. Doojoon berdecak.

"Diamlah! Aku masih tidak ingin membahasnya!" titah Doojoon yang membuat Minho tertawa puas. Sungguh, Doojoon benar-benar merasa kesal dengan peringkatnya yang turun untuk semester ini apalagi hadiahnya lebih bermakna dari pada semester kemarin. Karena, semester kemarin pihak sekolah hanya memberikan uang saku dan bebas menggunakan ponsel kepada para peringkat satu.

"Dan, pengumuman ketiga—menyangkut tentang perayaan festival. Sebenarnya, tahun ini sedikit berbeda dengan tahun kemarin. Apalagi, sampai sekarang kalian semua belum mengetahui apa hadiah para pemenangnya, bukankah begitu? Atau justru ada yang sudah tahu?" tanya Bang _ssaem_ dan entah sengaja atau tidak tatapan matanya mengarah pada Jimin yang terlihat terkejut. Bang _ssaem_ bahkan Lee _ssaem_ tersenyum kecil. Sementara, Jimin yang berdiri di barisan club dance paling belakang mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar tidak ada yang curiga jika sebenarnya ia mengetahui apa hadiah untuk pemenang festival tahun ini.

"Ada _tiga_ hadiah untuk pemenang festival tahun ini selain dana tambahan untuk club pemenangnya. Hadiah pertama, diijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing setiap akhir pekan selama satu semester—" para siswa bersorak takjub dengan hadiah pertama karena jika tidak pada liburan musim dingin, sekolah tidak mengijinkan para siswanya pulang termasuk musim panas. Mungkin, musim panas masih diijinkan berkunjung tapi tidak boleh menginap.

"—hadiah kedua, adalah lulus dari satu mata pelajaran dari guru pembina club untuk semester depan." dan pemberitahuan hadiah kedua lebih mendapat sorakan heboh karena telah dinyatakan lulus satu mata pelajaran, itu artinya para anggota club yang menang tak perlu mengikuti ujian dari satu mata pelajaran yang diampu oleh guru pembina di club mereka.

"Dan, hadiah ketiga adalah—" Bang _ssaem_ menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "—liburan di pulau Santorini, Yunani, selama satu mingu."

" _WOAH_ ~" pekik para siswa bersemangat.

"Dan langsung saya umumkan siapa pemenang dari festival tahun ini." seru Bang _ssaem_ yang membuat seluruh siswa diam seketika dan menunggu dengan gugup siapa kiranya yang akan menjadi pemenang festival tahun ini. "Sesuai dengan suara yang diberikan para siswa hingga guru yang menonton serta orang tua atau wali yang hadir hingga para tamu undangan yang juga ikut berpartisipasi memberikan suara. Maka, pihak sekolah sepakat untuk mengumumkan club yang masuk dalam tiga besar—"

"—sebenarnya, club yang masuk di peringkat kedua dan ketiga sangat disayangakan karena jarak angka yang mereka peroleh sangat tipis, yaitu hanya tiga poin." Bang _ssaem_ menatap wajah tegang para siswanya satu persatu. Ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Club yang berada di peringkat ketiga dengan perolehan suara sebanyak 131 dari para siswa, 49 dari para guru, 56 dari para orang tua, dan 27 dari tamu undangan, jadi total keseluruhan adalah 263 adalah—" siswa-siswi dari kelima anggota club menunduk bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang memejamkan mata dan menautkan tangan mereka, berdoa.

"Club Musik!" seluruh siswa dan guru bertepuk tangan meriah dan para anggota dari club musik hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Karena, tak apa jika tidak menjadi yang pertama asalkan mereka bukan yang terakhir.

"Selajutnya, peringkat kedua mendapat suara sebanyak 138 dari para siswa, 46 dari para guru, 56 dari para orang tua, dan 26 dari tamu undangan, jadi totalnya adalah 266 didapat oleh club—" Bang _ssaem_ tersenyum penuh teka-teki membuat seluruh siswa semakin gugup untuk mendengar siapa kiranya yang mendapat juara kedua.

"Club Vocal!" para siswa pun bertepuk tangan puas bahkan seluruh anggota club vocal sampai saling berpelukan termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook yang langsung berpelukan erat.

" _and last_!" seru Bang _ssaem_ lagi yang membuat seluruh seisi ruangan kembali menjadi hening. "—tersisa tiga club yaitu club taekwondo, teater dan dance. Club taekwondo yang berhasil menjadi juara pertama tahun lalu dan club teater yang menjadi juara ketiga tahun lalu tapi menjadi juara pertama dua tahun yang lalu. Dan, club dance yang selalu rutin mengikuti festival tahunan di _RC_. _Who's the winner_?"

" _woah_ ~ aku langsung merasa rendah ketika Bang _ssaem_ mengatakan dengan singkat dan sama sekali tak bermakna tentang club kita." bisik Jongin pada Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Club kita ini benar-benar paling parah diantara semua club!" lanjut Hakyeon yang juga berada di samping kiri Hoseok. Hoseok hanya menggeleng malas untuk meladeni racauan tak penting dari kedua temannya.

"Dan, juara pertama dengan perolehan suara sebanyak 149 dari para siswa, 53 dari para guru, 66 dari orang tua, dan 27 dari tamu undangan hingga keseluruhan total adalah 295, jumlah poin yang cukup jauh dibandingkan peringkat kedua dan ketiga. Dan—pemenang dari festival tahun ini ... didapat oleh ..." kedua mata Bang _ssaem_ bergilir bergantian melirik kearah tiga club yang saat ini masih berdoa dalam hati semoga nama club mereka yang disebut. Beberapa ada yang menunduk dan beberapa ada yang tanpa henti berkomat-kamit entah membaca mantra apa dan berharap nama club yang mereka ikuti masing-masing yang disebut oleh Bang _ssaem_.

"Pemenangnya adalah— _and the first time_ ..." dan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari belah bibir Bang _ssaem_ , sontak para anggota club dance langsung menatap penuh harap terlebih ketika Bang _ssaem_ yang juga menatap mereka.

" _ya_! Club Dance!"

"YAY!" seru para anggota club yang langsung berhambur memeluk masing-masing anggota mereka, termasuk Jimin dan Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

 _"_ _Woah~ Park Jimin menang banyak!"_ gumam beberapa siswa yang merasa iri dengan keberhasilan Jimin di semesternya kali ini. Bahkan, ada juga beberapa siswa yang ikut tersenyum senang dan ikut merasa bahagia seperti apa yang para anggota club dance rasakan.

"Kita harus merayakannya!" ujar Hoseok yang diangguki oleh seluruh rekan seclub-nya, meningat ini adalah kemenangan pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi. Ini semua berkat dirimu." ujar guru Lee yang sengaja menghampiri Jimin di depan gedung asrama setelah selesainya pengadaan pengumuman selesai. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak _ssaem_ , ini berkat seluruh anggota club. Mereka semua berlatih dan bekerja keras jadi mereka pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Jimin rendah hati.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ide dan seluruh konsepnya adalah idemu. Meskipun kau mengatakan pada mereka, aku juga ikut andil. Tapi, kau yang berperan paling besar disini." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tidak _ssaem_ , sebagus apapun dengan ide ataupun konsepnya jika mereka semua memang tidak pernah berusaha dari awal pasti tidak akan berakhir bagus. Ini semua hasil kerja keras seluruh anggota club. Terutama, anda _ssaem_." Guru Lee mengangguk menyerah.

"Baiklah, jika begitu yang kau katakan. Dan, selamat untukmu—kau berhasil mempertahankan peringkatmu meskipun kau sempat mengalami kendala." Jimin tersenyum tulus.

" _nde, kamsahamnida songsaenim_."

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat berlibur Jimin-ssi!" pamit guru Lee yang kemudian meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja. Jimin menarik nafas menatap punggung gurunya sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki gedung asrama.

Jimin melangkah dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan dan berjalan lurus menuju tempat lift berada. Setelah masuk, Jimin menekan tombol yang tertuju pada _rooftop_ gedung. Ia membutuhkan udara segar.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka setelah akhirnya sampai di tempat yang Jimin tuju. Hembusan angin yang begitu menyegarkan tubuhnya meskipun matahari masih belum berada di titik tengah langitnya. Dengan santai, Jimin berjalan menuju pembatas gedung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jimin berdiri diam ketika ia melihat sosok seniornya yang juga berdiri diam menatapnya terkejut. Dengan wajah dingin dan datar andalannya, dengan acuh Jimin berjalan mendekati sang senior berdiri dimana tempatnya adalah view yang paling Jimin sukai dari rooftop gedung asrama.

Min Yoongi, senior Jimin—yang merasa Jimin berjalan mendekatinya hanya berdiri kaku hingga akhirnya Jimin benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Seketika, Yoongi merasa terpesona saat melihat wajah manis Jimin yang tersapu angin siang itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia segera menghapus pikirannya mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja melukai hati juniornya.

"Kau disini?" tanya Yoongi basa-basi. Jimin hanya berdehem. "Jika kau tidak ingin aku disini, aku akan pergi!" Yoongi hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jimin namun lebih cepat dengan pergerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

" _Tetaplah disini, kau yang lebih dulu berada disini_." dan seolah _deja vu_ dengan kalimat Jimin, Yoongi pun menurut dan berdiri di samping Jimin dengan canggung.

Hening, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya, Yoongi ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Jimin tapi entah kenapa suaranya tak keluar dengan mudah.

Yoongi berdehem, bermaksud untuk memecah keheningan dan nampaknya Jimin masih betah berdiam diri dengannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya memberanikan diri. Tanpa menoleh, Jimin menjawab,

"Tentu!"

"Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan malam itu, kenapa kau tidak marah ketika bertemu denganku?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum samar dan menoleh kearah Yoongi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Apa kita memiliki hubungan sebelumnya, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi terdiam. "Aku bukan orang-orang yang akan mengartikan setiap pertemuan kita dengan sesuatu yang spesial terlebih mengingat siapa dirimu di sekolah ini." lanjut Jimin. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang yang entah mau menjatuhkanku atau berniat untuk _bermain-main denganku_. Karena, aku bukan mereka yang memiliki waktu luang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku!" jelas Jimin yang entah kenapa Yoongi merasa miris mendengarnya.

"Jadi, tentang apa yang aku dengar malam itu. Tentang yang kau katakan pada mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya." terang Jimin lagi. Dan, Yoongi tidak tahu harusnya ia senang atau sebaliknya. Tapi, kenapa ia harus senang? Atau, kenapa juga ia harus merasa sedih?

"Apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Yoongi sarkas dan melenceng jauh dari pembicaraan mereka. Katakan saja, Yoongi kesal tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi kesal dengan jawaban Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Atau menyukai seseorang?" lanjut Yoongi menuntut.

"Aku sudah lupa dengan kata-kata itu. Bahkan, aku merasa asing ketika mendengarnya." jawab Jimin ringan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. "Tapi, aku merasa pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya." lanjut Jimin kemudian. Jimin menatap kosong langit biru diatasnya. "Seseorang yang tidak sengaja aku lupakan di masa laluku. Dan membuatku menjadi pribadi sedingin ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti. Jimin menunduk.

"Kau bertanya apa aku pernah menyukai seseorang? Maka ya, aku memang pernah menyukai seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak aku ingat rupa bahkan namanya. Lucu bukan?" tanya Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang diam membeku.

 _'_ _Apa Jimin tahu, jika dia mengalami amnesia?'_

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakannya hingga saat ini." lanjut Jimin.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoongi berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya, aku mengalami hilang ingatan."

 _DEG!_

Dan dengan mudahnya Jimin mengatakan kalimat itu pada Yoongi. Entah Jimin mempunyai maksud lain dengan mengatakan hal ini pada Yoongi atau memang hanya sekedar ingin berbicara asal.

" _b-_ bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi gugup.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa kecilku. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingat apapun sejak berada di panti asuhan itu." jawab Jimin.

" _k-_ kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"Karena kau orang pertama yang tanpa sengaja melihatku kesakitan malam itu." jawab Jimin menunduk yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk paham dari alasan Jimin mengatakan semua ini padanya.

"Tapi, sejak kapan kau mengetahui jika kau mengalami _amnesia_?"

"Sejak aku merasa merindukan orang tuaku tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat mereka. Aku merasa kosong karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang keluargaku. Dan, karena hal itu sesuatu yang aku rasa tidak asing untukku pasti akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang selalu membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri." jawab Jimin. "Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan, tepat saat liburan musim dingin tahun lalu, aku diam-diam pergi ke rumah sakit dan kata dokter aku mengalami _amnesia retrograde_."

"Jadi, sampai sekarang apa tidak ada yang kau ingat tentang masa lalumu?" tanya Yoongi masih berakting bodoh dengan ketidak-tahuannya tentang Jimin. Jimin terdiam, ia kembali memandang langit biru.

"Ada satu yang perlahan aku ingat dengan samar. Seseorang yang kusukai, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan dimana dia saat ini." jawab Jimin ekspresi wajahnya terlihat senang. "Dan, aku mengingatnya karena tepat hari polisi itu membawaku ke panti asuhan. Aku melihat plester kumamon di lututku dan entah kenapa ketika aku melihatnya, aku merasa senang meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa." Yoongi tertegun ditatapnya Jimin yang sedang tidak menatapnya. Awalnya hatinya merasa sakit dengan penuturan Jimin mengenai ucapannya malam itu. Tapi, saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia mengingat mengenai plester kumamon membuat hati Yoongi menghangat.

 _'_ _Andai kau tahu, Jiminie. Orang yang kau maksud—sudah ada disampingmu!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _omo_!" pekik Jimin hampir terlonjak saat mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum kotak yang selalu ia tunjukan pada siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin menatap Taehyung horor sementara Taehyung masih menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sudah bersedia menjadi guru privatku." Taehyung mengingatkan dan seketika Jimin menatap Taehyung jengah.

" _yak_! Taehyung-ssi, ini masih masa liburan. Sekolah mulai juga masih lama. Nikmati saja liburanmu dan mulai belajar ketika masuk sekolah. Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!" usir Jimin melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung. Tapi, bukan Taehyung namanya jika sekali penolakan langsung menyerah.

" _ayolah_ , Jiminie~ justru karena ini liburan—kau harus membantuku dan mengajari segala hal padaku." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Baiklah, dan aku meminta permintaan pertama darimu sebagai bayaran. Dan, kau harus menurutinya!" pinta Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk semangat.

"Katakan!"

"Pertama! Jangan memanggil panggilan kecilku, dan tetaplah bersikap formal karena kita tidak dekat satu sama lain. Aku bukan temanmu dan aku hanya guru privatmu! Mengerti?" Taehyung berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, itu perkara yang mudah!"

"Dan kedua—"

"Kau bilang permintaan pertama!" potong Taehyung merasa jika Jimin akan meminta aneh-aneh darinya.

"Aku bilang _'permintaan pertama'_ bukan _'satu permintaan'_ , kau bisa membedakannya 'kan? Itu artinya ada lebih satu permintaan dari permintaan pertamaku."

" _woah_ ~ orang pintar memang berbeda!"

"Kau setuju atau tidak? Aku pun juga tidak rugi jika kau menolak!"

" _arraseo, arraseo_ katakan, Jimin-ssi!"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak setiap permintaanku dan bahkan kau tidak boleh protes tempat yang akan kita jadikan sebagai tempat belajarmu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan." balas Taehyung setuju tanpa tahu jika Jimin diam-diam menyeringai kearahnya.

" _okay_ , kalau begitu kali ini itu saja permintaanku. Selanjutnya, aku akan memberitahumu dengan senang hati!" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk.

"Tentu, kita berangkat sekarang. _Kajja_ , ikut aku!" Jimin melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Taehyung yang merasa Jimin sudah berjalan mendahuluinya pun berbalik dan menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang memang satu lantai dengan kamar Jimin dan sengaja pintunya dibuka. Taehyung mengangkat jarinya dan membentuk lingkaran dari dua jari, ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan kini menampilkan lima kepala yang ternyata sedari tadi mengawasinya.

 _"_ _Beres!"_ gumam Taehyung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin. Begitu pula dengan lima orang yang ternyata memang berniat dari awal akan membuntuti sekaligus mengawasi Taehyung dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap tempat yang Jimin tuju sebagai tempat belajar pertamanya dengan horor. Kedua matanya yang tak berkedip sekaligus dahinya yang mengerut ngeri. Kemudian, ia menoleh kearah Jimin yang dengan santainya berjalan masuk ke kandang kuda dan mengelus kepala kuda-kuda yang ada di kandang itu.

"Kau bercanda?!" seru Taehyung tak berniat untuk ikut masuk dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Aku biasa belajar disini, jika keberatan. Kau bisa pergi!" usir Jimin tanpa menoleh kearah Taehyung. Sebenarnya, ada alasan kenapa Jimin mengajak Taehyung ke kandang kuda karena ia akan membuat Taehyung tidak betah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memintanya mengajarinya.

" _aniyo_ , tapi—"

"Jiminie?" panggil seorang pria paruh baya yang membuat Jimin menoleh dan Taehyung yang juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria tua yang berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

" _annyeongasseo_ , paman." balas Jimin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

" _nde annyeong_ , Jiminie—kau datang lagi?" tanya paman Kang ramah. Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , aku ingin mengunjungi _Bernard_. Apa dia sudah membaik?" tanya Jimin. Paman Kang terkekeh dan menatap Jimin gemas.

" _aigoo_ , pihak sekolah sudah mengirim dokter hewan untuk memeriksanya. Dan _Bernard_ sudah baik-baik saja." jawab paman Kang yang membuat senyum mengambang di bibir tebalnya, dan Taehyung yang melihat kejadian langka di depannya pun seketika takjub dengan senyum Jimin yang jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

 _'_ _Senyumnya memang masih sama seperti Jiminie dulu.'_

" _oh_! Apa paman mau memandikan kuda-kuda?" tanya Jimin yang melihat paman Kang mengenakan mantel anti air dan sepatu boot berwarna orange.

" _nde_ , baru saja paman selesai memandikan _White_ , kau tahu bukan dia tidak suka bau!" Jimin tertawa lantang dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh membantu? Aku ingin memandikan _Bernard_ dan _Elly_." ijin Jimin yang tentu saja diangguki oleh paman Kang dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja, Jiminie."

"Kalau begitu paman tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengajak temanku!" Jimin pun berjalan keluar kandang untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang masih menatap Jimin takjub. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Memandikan kuda-kuda."

" _mwo_?!" Jimin terkekeh.

"Jika kau tidak mau kau bisa pergi, aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya!"

"Tapi, jika kau mengajakku memandikan kuda-kuda itu. Bagaimana dengan belajarnya?"

" _aish_ , kau tidak perlu kaku untuk belajar 24 jam penuh, aku sendiri saja hanya belajar lima jam sehari atau lebih? Aku tidak ingat. Yang jelas terlalu banyak belajar juga mungkin tidak berpengaruh untukmu." Taehyung tertohok. _wah_ , Park Jimin ini memang tidak basa-basi untuk memuji kemampuan seseorang. "Aku tidak memaksamu." Taehyung terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Kemudian, sebuah senyum simpul muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi, kau akan mengajariku 'kan?" Taehyung memastikan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji. Dan, aku akan memberitahumu tempat yang nyaman untuk belajar di sekolah ini. Bukankah aku cukup berbaik hati untuk berbagi tempat belajar padamu?" Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku setuju tapi—kau juga harus mengajak mereka." pinta Taehyung yang membuat Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Mereka?" tanyanya tak paham. Taehyung mengangguk ia berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya pada lima orang yang berjalan santai mendekati Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika melihat lima orang itu adalah Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Yoongi.

"Kenapa mereka bisa kemari?" tanya Jimin curiga. Taehyung mengulum senyum.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki tugas dari ayahku untuk mengawasiku." jawab Taehyung. "Lalu, mereka bertiga adalah teman masa kecil kami!" jawab Taehyung jujur yang merujuk pada Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk paham. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Aku _sih_ , tidak keberatan. Mungkin mereka yang keberatan."

"Kami tidak keberatan kok!" seru Hoseok setelah kelima orang itu sudah berada di depan Taehyung dan Jimin. "Lagi pula, kami juga tidak memiliki kegiatan. Jadi, apa salahnya membantu Taehyung?" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal- _nde_?" ujar Jimin yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam kandang kuda. Taehyung menatap kelima orang di depannya yang sudah berubah ekspresi ketika Jimin meninggalkan mereka. Ekspresi yang sama ketika Jimin mengajak Taehyung ke kandang kuda.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan memandikan kuda? Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyapu dirumah!" gumam Namjoon cemas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita nikmati saja!" ajak Yoongi acuh dan masuk ke kandang kuda meninggalkan kelima teman kecilnya.

" _woah_ , apa Yoongi _hyung_ sedang berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Jiminie lagi?" tanya Hoseok curiga.

" _mollayo_ , _kajja_! Kita masuk saja!" ajak Seokjin menyusul Yoongi. Sebenarnya, melihat kandang kuda ini menjadi mengingatkannya pada dini hari dimana ia dan Jimin sempat untuk berjalan keluar bersama.

" _ah_ , Jiminie—apa tidak apa mengajak mereka?" tanya paman Kang berbisik di telinga Jimin dan menatap tak enak hati pada enam pemuda di depannya. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak apa, paman. Mereka juga yang mau sendiri. Aku tidak memaksa kok!" jawab Jimin ringan tanpa mengetahui wajah-wajah dari keenam orang yang mulai mengeras dengan penuturan Jimin tanpa beban.

" _tap_ -tapi—"

"Sudah, paman. Kau beristirahat saja. Biar, kami bertujuh yang merampungkan pekerjaanmu. Kau tahu 'kan _Bernard_ dan _Elly_ pasti sudah merindukanku?" tanya Jimin ceria yang membuat keenam orang itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

 _'_ _Bernard dan Elly?'_

 _'_ _Apa kuda juga punya nama?'_

 _'_ _aigoo, Jiminie polos sekali!'_

"Tapi, Jiminie—"

"Tidak apa paman, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya." tutur Namjoon memotong ucapan paman Kang.

"Paman dengar 'kan? Jadi, paman istirahat saja." lanjut Jimin yang membuat paman Kang akhrinya menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Jimin yang menyuruhnya beristirahat sejenak.

Sepergian paman Kang ke tempat istirahatnya. Jimin dengan segera mengambil tujuh mantel anti air dan menyerahkannya kepada enam orang yang masih memandangnya teliti. Selesai membagikan mantel berwarna biru itu, Jimin pun dengan senang hati langsung memakai mantel birunya begitu pula dengan keenam orang itu.

"Aku yakin, sebelumnya kalian pasti belum pernah memandikan kuda, 'kan?" tanya Jimin. Keenamnya mengangguk kompak. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajari kalian. Jadi, perhatikan baik-baik, _arraseo_?" lanjut Jimin ceria karena tidak hanya berhasil mengerjai Taehyung bahkan ia juga bisa mengerjai kelima orang yang kadang-kadang suka mengganggu ketenangannya.

" _jja_ , lihat baik-baik!" ujar Jimin masuk ke satu kandang kuda berwarna putih yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Apa dia yang namanya _Bernard_?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk lucu.

" _nde_ , dia _Bernard_. Dia baru sakit kemarin, tapi sekarang dia sudah sembuh. Langkah, pertama—jangan gunakan sarung tangan ketika memandikan kuda."

" _mwo_? Kau bercanda? Setahuku, para pelihara kuda memandikannya dengan sarung tangan!" balas Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng.

" _ish_! Menyentuhnya dengan tangan langsung akan memberikan ketenangan dan kelembutan untuk mereka. Dan, mungkin saja dengan sentuhan tangan kalian masing-masing, kuda-kuda jadi menyukai kalian. Seperti _Bernard_ ini!" terang Jimin seraya mengelus kepala kuda putih yang bernama _Bernard_.

"Lalu, langkah kedua?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya langkah memandikan kuda yang ia katakan pada mereka berenam hanya karangannya belaka. Ingat, Jimin hanya ingin mengerjai mereka.

"Kedua, kalian harus menggosok tubuhnya satu arah. Kulit kuda itu sangat sensitif jadi jangan membuatnya kegelian jika tidak ingin ditendang. Dan juga—tarik ekornya jika dia nakal."

"Bukankah, jika kita melakukan itu maka mereka akan menendang kita dengan kaki belakangnya?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tinggal segaris.

 _'_ _Memang itu yang kuinginkan!'_

" _Aish_ , _sunbaenim_. Aku 'kan bilang _jika mereka nakal_ atau tidak mau diam. Itu—adalah jurus jitu untuk menaklukan kuda."

"Kau sedang tidak membohongi kami 'kan?" tanya Yoongi curiga. Jimin tersenyum manis dan menggeleng polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, _sunbaenim_. Apa untungku membohongi kalian? Justru aku yang rugi karena Taehyung-ssi bersedia membantuku dan itu artinya aku harus mengajarinya." elak Jimin.

"Baiklah, _sunbaenim_ darimana kita mulai?" tanya Jungkook. Diam-diam Jimin menyeringai.

"Masing-masing kuda ini memiliki namanya, jadi setelah kalian masuk ke kandang mereka. Sapa mereka terlebih dahulu, bahkan jika bisa ajak mereka bicara ketika kalian memandikannya. Dan, jangan lupa pasang senyum ramah kalian. Ingat, kuda itu memiliki hati yang sensitif." lanjut Jimin yang langsung dihadiahi wajah _blank_ dari keenamnya. Dan sungguh, jika Jimin ingin _image_ -nya rusak di depan keenamnya, Jimin pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal bersama _Bernard_ saat ini.

"Haruskah, kita melakukannya?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, _sunbaenim_!" jawab Jimin. Keenamnya menahan nafas, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Jika kalian ingin melihat prakteknya secara langsung kalian bisa melihatku memandikan _Bernard_ sebelum kalian memandikan kuda-kuda lain. Bagaimana?" tawar Jimin. Keenamnya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami akan melihatmu terlebih dahulu." putus Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk setuju.

" _geurae_ , perhatikan baik-baik, _nde_?" pinta Jimin meminta perhatian penuh dan dengan perhatian serta cekatan ia tersenyum kearah kuda putih yang bernama _Bernard_ dan mengelus kepalanya lagi.

" _Bernard_ , _annyeong_ apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang bergulir polos membuat keenam orang itu tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sangat berbeda jauh ketika dia berada di area sekolah.

" _mianhae_ , kemarin aku tidak bisa menjengukmu karena aku sedikit sibuk. Kau tidak marah 'kan?" tanya Jimin seraya mengarahkan air selang ke tubuh kuda putih itu.

"Kau tahu, aku mendapat banyak hadiah kemarin. Aku ingin berbagi denganmu tapi sayang, hadiahku kali ini hanya bisa aku gunakan di kamar. Kau tidak mungkin 'kan masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Jimin yang sungguh membuat keenam orang itu harus menahan tawa hingga warna muka mereka memerah. Jimin benar-benar polos dan lucu.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan?" tanya Jimin lagi seraya menggosok tubuh _Bernard_ dengan lembut. "Apa _Elly_ menangisimu saat kau sakit?" keenam orang itu mengeryit dengan pertanyaan konyol Jimin sementara Jimin masih asik di dunianya dan tampaknya melupakan keberadaan keenam orang itu.

"Tutup matamu!"

" _Woah_ ~" pekik Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Taehyung ketika _Bernard_ menuruti Jimin untuk menutup matanya, sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya memandang takjub kearah pemuda manis itu.

" _Elly_ itu _tsundere_ sekali. Dia berpura-pura tidak peduli ketika kau sakit tapi lihatlah wajahnya? Dia sedang cemburu karena aku lebih memilih dirimu." Jimin melirik kearah kuda cokelat yang ada di samping _Bernard_ yang membuat keenam orang itu juga ikut menoleh kearah kuda yang bernama _Elly_.

 _'_ _Apa yang Jimin lihat dari wajah kuda itu? Rupanya sama saja!'_

"Kau senang sudah mandi, _hm_? Dasar jorok!" ejek Jimin setelah selesai menggosok tubuh _Bernard_ dan kembali menyiramnya dengan air selang. " _jja_ , sudah selesai—kau sudah tampan!" ujar Jimin akhirnya seraya mengelus kepala _Bernard_ yang membuat _Bernard_ menutup matanya menikmati. "Kau lebih menyukaiku daripada _Elly_ 'kan? _hey_ , jangan selingkuh, itu tidak baik. Aku tidak mau _Elly_ membenciku dan menendangku nanti. Jadi, jangan berniat untuk menduakannya, _okay_? Setidaknya, buatlah anak dulu sebelum selingkuh—aku akan meminta paman Kang menyiapkan ruang khusus untuk kalian berdua!"

"Park Jimin!" seru Seokjin menatap Jimin horor dan Jimin hanya menoleh dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap polos persis seperti anak anjing.

" _nde_?"

"Kau ini bisa merusak otak _Bernard_ jika mengatakan hal seperti itu!" seru Hoseok. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku hanya memberi saran pada _Bernard_ saja. Kalian tahu, dia sedang bertengkar dengan _Elly_."

"Jimin-ssi, aku kira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirimu!" gumam Namjoon. Jimin terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Namjoon sebelum akhirnya mentalnya kembali dan memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya seperti biasa. _oh tidak_ , kenapa ia bisa kelepasan dan membiarkan keenam orang itu melihat sisi dirinya yang lain ketika bersama dengan _Bernard_? Tercorenglah harga diri Park Jimin.

"Kalian sudah mengerti 'kan? Cepat mandikan kuda-kuda yang lain!" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya yang membuat keenam orang itu menatap cengo kearahnya.

 _'_ _Ya ampun, dia punya berapa wajah?'_

Sesuai dengan instruksi dari Jimin, keenam orang itu pun memandikan kuda-kuda yang ada di kandang kuda. Awalnya, mereka sempat tak yakin dan sedikit ragu—kiranya perlukah mereka melakukan hal ini? Atau, untuk apa mereka harus melakukan semua ini.

Bahkan, Jimin yang sedang berada di kandang _Elly_ , kuda cokelat yang berada di samping _Bernard_ terus menahan tawanya ketika melihat Seokjin yang sedari tadi menahan mual karena bau kandang kuda yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedap. Tidak hanya Seokjin sebenarnya, Taehyung bahkan menggosok badan kuda sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menjaga jarak jauh. Lalu, Hoseok yang sudah hampir menangis karena kuda yang ia mandikan tak sengaja mengencinginya. Dan, juga Jimin hampir terbahak saat melihat Namjoon yang mendapat tendangan dari kuda yang ia mandikan. Jimin mencoba untuk menahan tawa namun kemudian ia dibuat takjub dan tak menyangka jika diantara keenam itu hanya Yoongi dan Jungkook yang terlihat tenang.

Jungkook yang sesekali berbincang santai dengan kuda berwarna cokelat yang bernama _Heseall_ dan Yoongi yang terlihat telaten dengan kuda berwarna hitam yang diberi nama _Xian_ , yah meskipun terlihat ia tidak mencoba berbincang dengan si kuda tapi _Xian_ tampaknya terlihat nyaman bersama Yoongi.

" _OMO_!" Jimin terkejut ketika air selang yang berasal dari Seokjin tak sengaja tersiram kearahnya. Hal itu pun, sontak membuat keenam orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka terutama Seokjin yang takut-takut jika nantinya Jimin akan marah padanya. Jimin menunduk, menatapi bajunya yang setengah basah kemudian ia mendongak menatap Seokjin yang berada di depan kandang milik _Elly_.

" _yak_ , _sunbaenim_! Kau membuat bajuku basah! Rasakan ini!" balas Jimin mengarahkan selang airnya pada Seokjin .

" _yak, yak, yak_ Park Jimin!" elak Seokjin berusaha menghindar dengan air selang yang masih berada di tangannya membuat air selang milik Seokjin justru mengenai Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Hoseok.

" _yak, hyung_! Kau membasahi bajuku!" seru Jungkook kesal dan membantu Jimin menyirami Seokjin dengan air selang yang berada di tangannya begitu pula dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang tidak terima.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Hoseok dan Taehyung bersemangat membalas Seokjin yang justru membuat air yang mereka arahkan pada Seokjin terpantul pada Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kedua orang itu menarik nafas kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin mati, _ya_?!" geram Yoongi dan ikut menyiram siapa saja dari keenam orang itu begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang dengan semangat ikut menyirami Seokjin.

Namun, entah bagaimana mulanya hingga mereka satu sama lain saling menyerang bagai berperang air dan membuat tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Terkadang, Jimin yang menyiram kearah Yoongi atau Seokjin bahkan tak jarang juga kearah Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Namjoon. Sama halnya dengan mereka berenam yang semakin lama menargetkan tembakan air dari selang mereka pada Jimin.

" _yak_! Itu curang! Kalian seperti mengkeroyokku, apa kalian ingin balas dendam, _hm_?" tanya Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang membuat keenam orang itu terkekeh dan gemas melihatnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, sebenarnya tak berbeda jauh dengan Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

" _aigoo_ , Jiminie marah, _heum_?" pekik Seokjin tanpa sadar.

Jimin terdiam, senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya luntur seketika. Kedua matanya bergilir seperti orang bingung yang membuat keenam orang itu was-was melihatnya. Dan saat itu juga, Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika siapapun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _Appa! Eomma!"_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _eomma, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah eomma, jika eomma, appa, dan adik bayi akan selalu bersamaku."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak apa, nak?"_

 _"_ _Ayahku bukan penjahat!"_

 _"_ _Jangan menghina ayahku!"_

 _"_ _Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak jika kau tidak tahu tentang ayahku!"_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

 _"_ _... Jiminie ..."_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap panggilan-panggilan asing dari berbagai macam suara. Secara refleks kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya yang tanpa henti terus mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh banyak orang dan terdengar menggema di kedua gendang telinganya. Dan, anehnya ketika ada bayangan hitam-putih yang muncul di otaknya untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi, suara-suara itu cukup mengganggunya karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengenali siapa pemilik suara-suara asing yang terus saja memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Jimin-ssi?" panggil Namjoon cemas, ia serta Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook memberanikan diri mendekati Jimin yang sudah berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menutupi kedua telinganya serta kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Jimin _sunbaenim_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook menatap cemas kearah Jimin.

Dan seolah tuli, Jimin benar-benar merasa tuli dengan segala panggilan Namjoon dan pertanyaan Jungkook padanya. Perlahan, mereka melihat tubuh Jimin yang mulai mengigil dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh wajah manisnya.

" _hentikan_!" racaunya, yang membuat keenam orang itu saling berpandangan.

" _aku mohon hentikan~_ " racau Jimin lagi, Yoongi merasa Jimin tersiksa pun berinisiatif untuk ikut berjongkok di depannya dan menangkup wajah manis Jimin yang sebelumnya mencoba dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari kedua telinganya.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi lembut dan Jimin masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat. "Park Jimin!" seru Yoongi tak sabar. Jimin tersentak, kedua matanya terbuka dan langsung terperangkap oleh kedua mata tajam Yoongi. Dadanya kembang-kempis, bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"Tenanglah~" bisik Yoongi yang kemudian menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku disini, tenanglah." dan seperti sihir, Jimin menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman dari pelukan Yoongi. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji!" bisik Yoongi seraya mengelus punggung Jimin tanpa henti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung memasuki cafetaria untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. Ketiganya berjalan masuk, mengabaikan pekikan para siswa atau siswi yang terlihat antusias dengan kedatangan mereka bertiga yang kini tidak biasanya bersedia mengantri bersama siswa-siswi lainnya yang padahal hari itu tak ada pelayanan dari pihak kantin yang artinya mereka harus mengantri dan mengambil sendiri.

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung memilih untuk mengantri di sebelah kanan yang lumayan lenggang dibandingkan antrian kiri. Dengan Yoongi yang berada di depan Taehyung, dan Namjoon yang berada paling belakang. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu, sudah memegang piring masing-masing dan mengambil nasi sesuai selera mereka. Ada beberapa menu yang disediakan bibi Kim siang itu, ada ayam goreng, seafood, kimchi, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah mengambil ayam goreng, Yoongi melewati seafood dan berniat untuk menambahkan kimchi pada lauknya. Dan baru saja, ia meraih sendok kimchi dan hendak menyendokkan kimchi ke dalam piringnya, ada sendok seseorang yang tampaknya dengan sengaja menahan pergerakannya.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Doojoon diseberangnya tengah menatapnya tajam. Yoongi tersenyum miring dan mendecih remeh.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan _ketua dewan siswa_ saat ini!" decih Yoongi yang membuat Doojoon tanpa sadar meremat sendok yang ia pegang. " _wae_? Apa aku pernah menyinggungmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan pandangan menantang, mengabaikan segala perhatian seluruh cafetaria yang kini tertuju padanya dan Doojoon karena antrian untuk mengambil makanan harus terhambat karena kedua orang itu.

"Jauhi _dia_ , jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya!" titah Doojoon dingin. Yoongi terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna arti ucapan Doojoon. Dan, Yoongi baru sadar jika arah pembicaraan Doojoon mengarah pada Park Jimin.

"Park Jimin? Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat marah terlebih ketika ia mendengar dari Hoseok dan Jungkook bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini, menyukai Park Jimin. "Kau menyukainya, _huh_?" lanjut Yoongi memancing.

"Bukan urusanmu aku menyukainya atau tidak. Yang jelas, jangan mendekatinya jika kau hanya ingin menyakitinya."

" _wah_ , kau tampaknya cukup mencemaskannya, _hm_? Kau seorang ketua dewan siswa dan rasanya aneh jika kau menyukai perusuh seperti Park Jimin! Kau—lebih tidak pantas untuknya!"

 _"_ _Sial!"_

 _PRANG!_

"Yoon Doojoon!" seru keempat teman Doojoon ketika melihat Doojoon membanting sendok kimchi serta piring yang ia pegang kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Yoongi dan mencekeram kerah kemeja yang Yoongi kenakan, membuat piring dan sendok yang Yoongi pegang terjatuh seketika.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan tajam dan rasa benci yang tersorot jelas dari kedua mata mereka.

"Bertidak pengecut didepannya dan menjadi pahlawan di belakangnya, _cih_! Kau benar-benar buruk Doojoon-ssi!" remeh Yoongi masih dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Min-Yoon-Gi!" seru Doojoon penuh penekanan.

"Akan lebih baik pengecut didepannya dan menjadi pahlawan di belakangnya, dibandingkan kau—menjadi teman didepannya dan menggunjingnya di belakangnya, kau yang lebih buruk Yoongi-ssi!"

 _BUGH!_

" _HYUNG_!" seru Namjoon dan Taehyung terkejut ketika Yoongi melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah tampan Doojoon. Yoongi dengan seluruh amarahnya menarik kerah Doojoon dan kini posisi mereka berbalik dengan Yoongi yang mencekeram kerah kemeja yang Doojoon kenakan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" seru Yoongi dingin. Doojoon mendecih dan membalas tatapan tajam Yoongi padanya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika kau tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya!" balas Doojoon. "Jangan membuatnya dalam keadaan sulit, kau dan aku sama. Akan lebih baik, tidak ada satu dari kita yang mendekatinya!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanya Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak termakan dengan ucapan Doojoon. Doojoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik,

"Datanglah ke studio dewan siswa dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan bersama kedua temanmu. Aku tunggu!" bisiknya yang kemudian menghempaskan tangan Yoongi kasar dan berlalu begitu saja diikuti Minho, Jinyoung, Daehyun, dan Myungsoo yang turut mengekor. Yoongi menatap kepergian kelima orang itu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat ulah Doojoon

"Kita diundang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya." Taehyung dan Namjoon terhenyak dan sontak menoleh kearah Yoongi bingung. Yoongi tertawa kecil. " _aish_ , sudahlah—nanti kalian juga tahu!" lanjut Yoongi tak ingin ambil pusing.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) YoonMin's back! Aku harap ini moment YoonMin disini enggak ngecewain ya, dan juga moment-nya mereka bertujuh. Jadi, haus YoonMin :D  
_

 _(-) Thx buat semuanya yang udah suport, aku harap lanjutannya kali ini enggak ngecewain para pembaca tercinta._

 _(-) Niat awal aku mau update besok malem, tapi karena dapet jatah libur dua hari, okelah malam ini aja. And see you in next chap..._

 _(-) Next update : Selasa, 20 Maret 2018_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	15. Chapter 15 : Paket

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Datanglah ke studio dewan siswa dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan bersama kedua temanmu. Aku tunggu!" bisiknya yang kemudian menghempaskan tangan Yoongi kasar dan berlalu begitu saja diikuti Minho, Jinyoung, Daehyun, dan Myungsoo yang turut mengekor. Yoongi menatap kepergian kelima orang itu._

 _"_ _Apa yang dikatakannya, hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat ulah Doojoon_

 _"_ _Kita diundang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya." Taehyung dan Namjoon terhenyak dan sontak menoleh kearah Yoongi bingung. Yoongi tertawa kecil. "aish, sudahlah—nanti kalian juga tahu!" lanjut Yoongi tak ingin ambil pusing._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hari kedua festival ..._

 _"_ _Semuanya sudah siap 'kan?" tanya Doojoon pada ketiga ketua club dari club vocal, musik, dan dance yang dijadwalkan akan tampil di hari kedua. Doojoon menatap Kyungsoo, Junhyung dan Hoseok menunggu jawaban dari mereka bertiga._

 _"_ _Semua persiapan club vocal sudah selesai!" jawab Kyungsoo tenang. Doojoon mengangguk dan beralik menatap Junhyung dan Hoseok._

 _"_ _Club musik juga sudah siap." sahut Junhyung._

 _"_ _Club dance lebih dari siap."_

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu, lakukan yang terbaik. Aku harap, penampilan untuk festival hari ini lebih meriah dari pada kemarin," harap Doojoon yang hanya diangguki oleh ketiga ketua itu._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Doojoon-ssi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." pamit Kyungsoo yang hanya diangguki oleh Doojoon._

 _"_ _Aku rasa aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Doojoon-ssi, Hoseok-ssi." lanjut Junhyung ikut pamit pergi setelah Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Doojoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Junhyung untuk pergi begitu saja._

 _"_ _Hoseok-ssi!" panggil Doojoon setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Junhyung, ia beralih menatap Hoseok intens._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok merasa jika ada yang menganggu pikiran si ketua dewan siswa-nya ini._

 _"_ _Kau sekamar dengan Park Jimin 'kan?" Doojoon balik bertanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Hoseok. "Apa dia sering sakit kepala?" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Doojoon terkejut._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu harusnya aku bertanya padamu atau tidak. Tapi, karena kau satu kamar dengannya mungkin kau juga pernah melihat Jimin dalam keadaan tidak baik." terang Doojoon, Hoseok menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Doojoon dengan sabar. "Aku pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toko serba guna, saat itu ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Apa Jimin sedang sakit?" Hoseok terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang baru saja Doojoon tanyakan._

 _"_ _Sakit?" Doojoon mengangguk._

 _"_ _Dia terlihat sangat pucat waktu itu. Keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Bahkan, ketika aku memegang tangannya, tangannya bergetar dan penuh keringat." Hoseok terdiam sejenak._

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu, apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan saat itu?" tanya Hoseok. Doojoon tampak mengingat._

 _"_ _Dia sedang memilih miniatur dan jika tidak salah ingat aku melihatnya ia sedang memegang miniatur teleskop. Tapi, tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?" Hoseok tersenyum dan ia pun mengangguk._

 _"_ _nde aku hanya bertanya, mungkin saja ia terjatuh atau semacamnya. Tapi, sejak aku satu kamar dengan Jimin dia tampak baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Hoseok mengangguk._

 _"_ _Mungkin saja waktu itu dia sedang tidak enak badan." Doojoon mengangguk percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Doojoon-ssi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan."_

 _"_ _nde, arraseo!" balas Doojoon yang kemudian hanya membiarkan Hoseok pergi begitu saja._

 _Doojoon berbalik badan dan berniat untuk mengecek persiapan festival lainnya sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Minho, teman sekelasnya, sekaligus temannya sejak kecil memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan terdengar terburu._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Doojoon melihat Minho yang tampak terengah. Minho menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Doojoon serius._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, kakakmu ada disini?"_

 _"_ _Mwo?!" pekik Doojoon terkejut._

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu?" tebak Minho setelah melihat ekspresi Doojoon. Doojoon menggeleng polos._

 _"_ _Dia—sudah keluar dari penjara?" gumam Doojoon tak percaya. "Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dia bersama siapa?"_

 _"_ _Mollayo, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di halaman gedung utama. Apa ibumu dan ayah tirimu juga datang?" tanya Minho, Doojoon terdiam. "Yoon Doojoon!" panggilnya dan membuat Doojoon tersentak._

 _"_ _Aku rasa, aku harus menemuinya. Terima kasih, Minho-ya!" Doojoon menepuk pundak Minho dan melesat pergi meninggalkan temannya begitu saja._

 _Doojoon terengah setelah ia berlari dari lapangan utama outdoor sekolah sampai di halaman gedung utama. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru halaman gedung utama, mencari sosok yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak pernah ia temui._

 _"_ _Mencariku?" tanya seseorang berasal dari belakang Doojoon yang membuat Doojoon langsung berbalik badan._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?!" tanya Doojoon terlihat tak suka. Pria yang Doojoon cari yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya itu pun menyeringai dan menatap Doojoon tajam._

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau bertanya 'apa kabar hyung?' bukan 'apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?'. Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu lagi?" Doojoon menarik nafas, menahan amarah._

 _"_ _Jika kau mencari eomma dia tidak datang kemari!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan wanita jalang itu!"_

 _"HYUNG!" seru Doojoon tak terima ketika kakaknya menghina ibunya. Pria itu menyeringai._

 _"_ _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni anak mama sepertimu!" desisnya masih menatap Doojoon tajam._

 _"_ _Pergilah, hyung! Apapun rencanamu kemari, aku mohon jangan membuat masalah!" pria itu tertawa keras._

 _"_ _Pergi? Aku akan pergi setelah urusanku selesai. Tapi, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuat onar di sekolah mewahmu ini hanya karena aku seorang mantan narapidana!" Doojoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _hyung, kau tidak berniat untuk menemui anak dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah kau bunuh 'kan?" tebak Doojoon, pria itu tertawa kesetanan._

 _"_ _Jika aku gurumu, aku akan memberimu nilai seratus—anak pintar!"_

 _"_ _Jadi, benar—anak itu berada disini?" tanya Doojoon lagi. Pria itu semakin menyeringai lebar. "hyung, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan sengaja dan sekarang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"_

 _"_ _Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Yoon Doojoon! Aku tidak akan berhenti, jika anak itu belum mati ditanganku!"_

 _"_ _HYUNG! Sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak benar! Apa tidak cukup kau sebelumnya sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dengan membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang? Apa yang kau dapat jika kau berhasil membunuhnya?!" pria itu menatap Doojoon dengan kedua matanya berkilat menyeramkan._

 _"_ _Jangan menghalangiku Yoon Doojoon, atau aku—tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya di sekolah ini!" ancam pria itu yang kemudian meninggalkan Doojoon begitu saja. Doojoon terdiam di tempatnya berdiri._

 _'_ _Sebenarnya siapa? Siapa orang yang dia cari?' batin Doojoon dan berinisiatif untuk mengikuti pria itu diam-diam._

 _Doojoon berjalan mengendap dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari pria yang ia awasi, yang kini berada di pinggir lapangan outdoor tepatnya berada di belakang tenda backstage club dance. Ia menatap intens kearah pria itu yang sepertinya tengah mematai keberadaan seseorang. Kedua matanya yang berkilat tajam serta aura membunuh yang menguar di sekelilingnya membuat Doojoon was-was melihatnya. Apalagi, setelah kedua mata itu menangkap objek yang sudah ia cari sejak kedatangannya ke RC._

 _Doojoon menatap teliti dengan segala gerak-geriknya dan kemudian ikut melihat kearah pandang pria itu. Doojoon mengeryitkan keningnya ketika ia melihat bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang tenda itu, sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja meneggakkan tubuhny, kemudian berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam backstage._

 _"_ _Park Jimin?" gumamnya terkejut bukan main. Kemudian, Doojoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pria yang sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memang adalah Jimin, masuk ke dalam backstage clubnya._

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin~" gumam Doojoon, detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa itu artinya, sepasang suami-istri yang Yunho hyung bunuh adalah—orang tua Jimin?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cklek!_

Yoongi beserta Namjoon dan Taehyung memasuki studio dewan siswa tanpa mengetuk pintu. Setelah masuk, ketiganya pun disambut oleh Yoon Doojoon serta keempat temannya yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Kau datang, tiga puluh menit lebih cepat dari dugaanku. _Waeyo_? Apa karena ini menyangkut tentang Park Jimin, Yoongi-ssi?" tanya Doojoon tersenyum miring. Yoongi berdecak dan melangkah mendekati Doojoon berdiri.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu Yoon Doojoon, jadi katakan apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi!" pinta Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Doojoon menatap Yoongi lunak, tak setajam seperti sebelumnya. Ia menarik nafas.

"Apa kau mengenal Jung Yunho?" tanya Doojoon tiba-tiba yang seketika membuat ketiga pemuda itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melupakan nama dari salah satu pembunuh kedua orang tua Jimin sejak _para appa_ mereka menceritakan semua tentang masa kecil mereka malam itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanya Yoongi berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Dia mantan narapidana bukan?" Doojoon balik bertanya yang membuat Yoongi semakin tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Doojoon padanya.

"Langsung _to the point_ saja, Doojoon-ssi. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" pinta Yoongi tak sabar. Doojoon terdiam dan menatap Yoongi tak berkedip, dilihat dari kedua matanya Doojoon terlihat seperti orang bingung bahkan tidak menyangka jika kakaknya adalah pembunuh kedua orang tua dari seseorang yang disukainya.

"Dia adalah kakakku!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" seru Namjoon terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa, _sunbaenim_? Marga kalian berbeda!" tanya Taehyung sama tak percayanya dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Doojoon menarik nafas.

"Orang tua kami bercerai ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun, aku ikut ibuku dan kakakku ikut ayahku. Margaku sudah berubah setelah enam bulan perceraian ibuku karena beliau menikahi seorang pengusaha. Sebenarnya, karena itulah kedua orang tuaku bercerai—karena ibuku menyelingkuhi ayahku." jelas Doojoon singkat. Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung menatap Doojoon tak percaya. "Dan aku tahu jika sebelumnya kakakku dipenjara karena telah merencanakan pembunuhan sebuah keluarga. Tapi, aku baru tahu—jika orang yang dia bunuh adalah keluarga Park Jimin."

"Apa kakakmu mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Yoongi. Doojoon menatap Yoongi datar.

" _aniyo,_ sebenarnya aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya! Aku hanya pernah mendengar anak dari orang tua yang dia bunuh bersekolah disini. Maka dari itulah, setelah bebas dari penjara dia datang kemari."

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Namjoon dan Taehyung lagi.

"Dia datang kemari?" tanya Namjoon. "Kapan?"

"Hari kedua festival. Aku tidak akan tahu dia datang jika Minho tidak mengatakannya padaku. Karena itu, aku mengikutinya diam-diam dan setelah itu aku tahu jika dia sedang mencari dan mengawasi Park Jimin diam-diam. Kemudian, aku meminta tolong pada salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah tiriku untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Jimin, dan dari itulah aku tahu jika keluarga kalian bertiga serta Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, dan Jeon Jungkook, memiliki hubungan dengan Jimin sejak kalian kecil." Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas berat, kedua matanya nanar tak percaya.

"Jadi, pembunuh itu adalah kakakmu?" tanya Yoongi kedua matanya berkilat marah sementara Doojoon hanya tersenyum miring.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu? Ayahmu, bahkan tidak mempercayai ayah Jimin. Jika ayah kalian mempercayainya, mungkin Jimin tidak akan kehilangan keluarganya!"

 _BUGH!_

" _HYUNG_! / Yoon Doojoon!" pekik Namjoon, Taehyung serta Minho, Jinyoung, Daehyun, dan Myungsoo ketika Yoongi memukul wajah tampan Doojoon. Yoongi mencekeram kerah baju Doojoon dan menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang memerah marah.

"Kau dan aku sama! Sama-sama menjadi sumber penderitaannya! Jadi, aku harap—jangan menambah hal menyakitkan lagi dalam hidupnya!"

"Diamlah, jika kau tidak tahu masalah keluargaku!" geram Yoongi nyalang. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitinya. Sama sekali tidak pernah!"

"Lalu, apa kau pikir ucapannya itu tidak menyakiti hatinya!"

"Aku bilang diam jika kau tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, Min Yoongi! Katakan jika kau memang tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitinya atau aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini sekarang juga!"

"Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, maka ayahku hanya akan diam saja dan tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tuanya!" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Doojoon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Jika aku menuruti permintaan mereka dan mengatakan _'ya'_ dengan jelas untuk menjaga Jimin maka mereka tidak akan bergerak untuk menangkap para bajingan itu! Dengan kata lain, mereka akan merasa gusar karena bebasnya ketiga pembunuh itu dari penjara! Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu karena satu pun dari kami tidak ada yang berada di dekat Park Jimin untuk menjaganya ataupun mengawasinya!" Yoongi menghempaskan tubuh Doojoon dan menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Apa _sunbaenim_ , benar-benar menyukai Jiminie?" tanya Taehyung setelah merasa bahwa Yoongi dan Doojoon mulai tenang.

"Dia sangat menyukainya, kau tahu?" seru Minho yang menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

" _YAK_!" seru Doojoon salah tingkah yang membuat Minho serta ketiga temannya bahkan Namjoon dan Taehyung menahan tawa mereka sementara Yoongi berdecak tak suka.

" _hyung_ , sainganmu bertambah!" goda Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Diam kau!" desis Yoongi galak. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Doojoon. "Apa kau tahu jika Jimin mengalami hilang ingatan?" tanya Yoongi kemudian yang sukses membuat Doojoon serta keempat temannya membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya.

"Jimin hilang ingatan?" tanya Jinyoung tak percaya yang kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara kedelapan pemuda di studio dewan siswa itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang jika kakakmu pada hari kedua festival dia datang kemari?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Doojoon mengangguk sekilas. "Dia pasti tahu, Jimin ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival dan mungkin dia berniat untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan Jimin. _hyung_ , Tae! Kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan Hoseok kemarin? Jika Jimin sempat menahan sakitnya padahal dia masih berada diatas panggung? Apa mungkin, itu karena Jimin tak sengaja melihat salah satu pembunuh itu?" Yoongi dan Taehyung mengangguk. "Itu artinya, mantan narapidana itu pasti pernah bertemu dengan Jimin sebelumnya."

"Itu benar, _hyung_! Apalagi, _appa_ juga sempat mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Jimin mengetahui siapa orang yang menyuruh ketiga pembunuh itu!" sahut Taehyung.

" _mianhae_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika—"

"Simpan maafmu dan berfikirlah bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak mencoba untuk mendekati Park Jimin, terutama kakakmu!" potong Yoongi dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Yoongi menarik nafas dan memijat pelipisnya pening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hampir sampai di koridor lokernya dan melihat pemandangan asing di depannya. Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat salah seorang _sunbae_ -nya tengah berdiri di depan baris lokernya. Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun, Jimin pun berjalan mendekati sang senior.

"Seulgi _sunbae_?" panggil Jimin yang membuat sang senior yang memang adalah Seulgi itu tersentak dan langsung berbalik badan.

"Jimin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin datar. Seulgi mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Jimin.

 _'_ _Apa tadi, dia melihatku memasukkan surat ke dalam lokernya?'_

" _a_ -aku..." Seulgi mengigit bibirnya gugup. " _a_ -aku hanya, ..." Jimin yang melihatnya pun sontak teringat dengan surat-surat yang terus dikirim kepadanya dan selalu diletakkan di loker miliknya. Jimin menatap Seulgi teliti dengan pandangan curiga, terlebih ia melihat Seulgi yang terlihat gugup dan menolak untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Apa kau orang yang mengirimiku surat selama ini?" curiga Jimin kemudian karena Seulgi tak segera menjawab pertanyaan. Seulgi menunduk dalam. "Jawab aku _sunbaenim_!" pinta Jimin tak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ssi."

"Jadi, kau orangnya?" tanya Jimin tak menyangka. "Jawab aku _sunbaenim_ , _ya_ atau _tidak_!" Seulgi mengangguk kecil dan Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku mohon Jimin-ssi, jangan membenciku~" pinta Seulgi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jimin. Jimin berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia menarik nafas berat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membencimu tapi—bisakah kau berhenti mengirimku surat-surat itu. Aku merasa terganggu." pinta Jimin jujur yang membuat Seulgi menahan air matanya.

" _arraseo_ , jika itu maumu—aku akan menurutinya." lirih Seulgi menunduk dan setelah itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan berseru,

"Tunggu!" seru Jimin yang sontak membuat Seulgi menghentikan langkahnya. Seulgi pun berbalik badan dan menunggu Jimin yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jimin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah kuncir rambut berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya dihadapan Seulgi. "Untukmu! Tadinya, mau aku berikan pada salah satu adikku di panti, tapi aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya." lanjutnya yang membuat Seulgi menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Kau suka menari, dan rambutmu panjang. Akan lebih baik jika kau mengikatnya." saran Jimin yang diangguki Seulgi dan menerima kuncir itu dengan senang hati. "Aku tidak membencimu karena surat-surat itu, hanya saja jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku atau pada siapapun—terbiasalah untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Karena, mungkin saja itu akan membuatmu lebih nyaman. Dan terus terang, apa yang kau lakukan ini justru bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi berfikiran yang tidak-tidak padamu bahkan menjadi tidak nyaman padamu, _sunbaenim_."

" _nde_ , kau benar. Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi. Aku mulai tenang setelah mendengarnya, dan maafkan aku—karena telah membuatmu merasa terganggu selama ini." Jimin mengangguk kecil.

" _gwenchanayo sunbaenim_ , aku sudah cukup lega menegetahui siapa orang yang selama ini mengirimku surat." jawab Jimin yang membuat Seulgi mengulas senyum tulus.

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu—aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jimin-ssi!" pamit Seulgi pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri. Jimin menatap kepergian Seulgi dalam diam yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan mengambil beberapa barang yang berada di lokernya.

Untuk meluangkan waktunya hari ini, Jimin memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan, tempatnya dibesarkan. Tapi, sebelum itu ia berniat untuk mampir ke rumah sakit yang sebenarnya sudah diam-diam ia kunjungi selama enam bulan sekali. Setelah mengambil beberapa barang di lokernya serta meminta ijin pada guru kesiswaan. Jimin segera berjalan menuju halte yang ada di dekat sekolahnya. Menunggu sebentar kedatangan bis yang akan membawanya ke Seoul Hospital.

Jimin membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mengambil mp3 serta hedseat miliknya. Jimin menarik nafas, setelah memasang hedseat di kedua telinganya dan menyetel lagu favoritnya. Jimin menunduk memandangi kedua kakinya malas.

 _Ckiit!_

Jimin pun segera mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara rem bis yang berhenti di depannya. Jimin berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis setelah pintu bis terbuka. Jimin bersyukur, kala itu bis dalam keadaan sepi. Jimin duduk di bangku dua dari belakang dan ia duduk di dekat jendela. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bis, mengamati setiap jalan yang dilewati dari bis yang ia tumpangi.

Jimin menatap dirinya sendiri pada pantulan kaca jendela. Dan, disaat seperti ini entah kenapa Jimin merasa bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa dirinya sebelumnya. Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tapi sedikitpun Jimin tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya.

Bis yang Jimin tumpangi berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas, Jimin melirik kearah mobil van yang yang berhenti di samping bis ini. Menatap iri pada sepasang orang tua serta kedua anaknya yang sepertinya akan pergi berlibur. Bibir Jimin mengukir senyum, seolah ia ikut merasakan bagaimana bahagianya berada di sebuah keluarga.

 _Keluarga ..._

Kata umum yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Kata umum yang tak pernah ia alami secara langsung bahkan kata umum yang ia lupakan. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba dengan perlahan untuk mengingat masa lalu yang tak ia ingat sama sekali dan selalu berakhir dengan bayangan hitam serta rasa sakit di kepalanya. Jimin membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela, pelan. Ia menyerah dengan rasa sakit setiap ia mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya, untuk mengingat keluarganya, atau bahkan untuk mengingat siapa dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?" tanya Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu meja yang ada di club penyiaran. Kini, hanya ada mereka berdua di studio club itu. Dan, entah sejak kapan tak ada lagi pertengkaran sepele diantara mereka. Bahkan, Namjoon juga sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dan memanggil Seokjin dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_ , seperti masa kecil mereka dulu.

" _nde hyung_. Yoon Doojoon yang mengatakannya pada kami bertiga." jawab Namjoon mengulang kalimat yang sama setelah ia menceritakan kejadian di studio dewan siswa pada Seokjin. Seokjin berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, kenapa dia mengatakannya pada kalian bertiga?" tanya Seokjin.

"Itu karena Yoon Doojoon mendengar ucapan Yoongi _hyung_ malam itu, _hyung_. Dan, dia pikir Yoongi _hyung_ berniat untuk menyakiti Park Jimin."

" _ah_ ~ begitu." Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Jadi, Yoon Doojoon benar-benar menyukai Park Jimin?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Namjoon mengangguk.

" _nde_ , Choi Minho sendiri yang mengatakannya di depan Doojoon. Dan, melihat dari tatapannya ketika membicarakan Jimin hingga mencemaskannya aku yakin dia benar-benar menyukai Park Jimin."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Apa dia menyukai Park Jimin?" Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, Yoongi _hyung_ orang yang sulit ditebak _hyung_. Dia juga sedikit tertutup dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang-orang. Jadi, aku tidak tahu pasti apa arti Jimin bagi Yoongi _hyung_." jawab Namjoon yang diangguki Seokjin.

" _omong-omong_ soal Yoongi, kenapa dia terlihat seperti membenci ayahnya?" tanya Seokjin ketika ingatannya teringat pada malam itu, ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan asing dari Yoongi pada sang ayah. Namjoon menarik nafas prihatin.

"Sebenarnya, bukannya Yoongi _hyung_ membenci ayahnya. Tapi, hubungan ayah dan anak itu tidak seperti hubungan ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Sejak Yoongi _hyung_ kecil, Seonwoong _samchon_ jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi _hyung_. Bisa dikatakan Yoongi _hyung_ kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya, terutama sejak ibunya meninggal." jawab Namjoon yang hanya di balas diam oleh Seokjin.

 _Hening_ , tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Bahkan, atmosfer di studio penyiaran tiba-tiba berubah canggung entah karena apa.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya salah satu pembunuh itu—adalah kakaknya Yoon Doojoon? Aku menjadi tidak simpatik padanya." sarkas Seokjin terlihat kesal sekaligus memecah keheningan diantaranya dan Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

" _eyy_ , ... _hyung_ , kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Yoon Doojoon sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Meskipun pembunuh itu adalah kakaknya, tapi—bukan berarti Doojoon juga seorang pembunuh 'kan?" pesan Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin mengulas senyum cantik di bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka jika sosok yang biasanya suka berbuat seenaknya memiliki sisi bijaksana seperti ini.

" _hm_ , kau benar. Jika, kita berpikiran seperti itu pada Yoon Doojoon, apa bedanya dengan kita. Iya 'kan?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Dan, yang terpenting sekarang. Kita harus tetap mengawasi Jiminie diam-diam." Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

" _nde,_ dan kita tidak boleh lengah kali ini!" balas Seokjin yang setelahnya kembali keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Namjoon yang masih berdiri seraya menatap Seokjin dan Seokjin yang masih duduk yang juga menatap Namjoon.

 _Cklek!_

Seokjin memutus kontak mata pada Namjoon lebih dulu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu studio terbuka.

"Seokjin-ssi, kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." seru salah satu anggota club penyiaran, Lee Junghwan atau biasa dipanggil Sandeul oleh teman-teman dekatnya.

" _oh_ , Sandeul-ssi kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin ramah dan mengabaikan Namjoon yang terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan Sandeul.

" _hm_ , aku... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." jawab Sandeul terbata.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah. Aku mendengarmu sekarang." ujar Seokjin mempersilahkan. Sandeul mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Maksudku, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Hanya kau dan aku." lanjut Sandeul yang membuat Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti dan Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" sela Namjoon sebelum Seokjin membalas permintaan Sandeul. "Bicaralah, aku akan menjadi patung disini." lanjutnya yang membuat Sandeul menatap Namjoon tak suka sementara Seokjin yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau pergi keluar bersamaku sebentar?" pinta Sandeul tak habis akal. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Tentu!" balasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya sebelum tiba-tiba tangan Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangannya lembut. "Apa yang—"

"Bicaralah disini, aku yang akan pergi!" tahan Namjoon dan melangkah meninggalkan Sandeul dan Seokjin begitu saja. Dan, entah kenapa ketika Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin bersama Sandeul ada perasaan tak rela serta debaran asing dijantungnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Seokjin setelah kepergian Namjoon dari studio penyiaran. Sandeul menunduk, ia menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri.

"Kim Seokjin!" panggil Sandeul, ia mendongak dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata indah Seokjin. " _s_ -sebenarnya, _a_ -aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Tapi, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, aku—merasakan hal lain padamu, tepatnya sejak pertama kali kau dan aku tergabung di club ini. Awalnya, aku merasa hanya sebatas mengagumimu, kau adalah sosok yang sempurna dan kau—"

"Sandeul-ssi, bisa kau katakan poinnya langsung? Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata berantakan yang kau ucapkan!" potong Seokjin tak sabar. Sandeul menarik nafas dan kembali menenangkan diri.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pinta Sandeul langsung. Seokjin membeku diam, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sandeul horor. Seokjin berdehem, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal akibat rasa canggung antara dirinya dan Sandeul. Sementara Sandeul memandang Seokjin penuh harap.

"Sandeul-ssi, maaf bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." tolak Seokjin secara halus yang hal itu membuat Sandeul menatap Seokjin tak mengerti.

" _waeyo_? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau, kau menyukai seseorang?" Seokjin menggeleng.

" _aniyo_ , hanya saja. Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku." Sandeul membulatkan kedua matanya kecewa. "Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin melukaimu karena aku sudah dijodohkan." sesal Seokjin dan Sandeul mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

" _a_ -aku ... aku harap kau bahagia dengannya!" ujar Sandeul dan berlalu keluar dari studio penyiaran. Sandeul membanting pintu, hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin merasa tak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sandeul-ah." gumam Seokjin tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sandeul barusan. Seseorang yang sebelumnya memilih keluar dengan terpaksa, menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding setelah melihat Sandeul keluar dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Entah kenapa, ia ikut merasakan sakit yang dialami Sandeul ketika ia mendengar bahwa Seokjin sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 _'_ _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa, aku merasa sedih dan kecewa mendengarnya sudah dijodohkan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin-ssi!" panggil seorang perawat pada Jimin yang sudah menunggu di kursi tunggu di depan salah satu poli yang ia tuju di Seoul Hospital. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan sang perawat yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

" _ah_ , Jimin-ssi—sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya dokter spesialis syaraf yang ber _name tag_ Choi Tae Joon.

" _nde_ , _annyeongasseo_ dokter Choi." balas Jimin ramah setelah ia duduk di depan meja kerja dokter Choi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada keluhan?" tanya dokter Choi setelah membaca rekap medis Jimin dari enam bulan yang lalu.

" _nde_ , dokter Choi aku merasa akhir-akhir ini rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin terasa menyakitkan."

"Apa kau meminum obat yang ku berikan secara teratur sebelumnya?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , tapi sudah hampir satu bulan ini. Efek dari obatnya tidak bekerja untukku. Aku merasa sakit kepalaku semakin bertambah parah."

"Apa kau merasakannya setiap hari?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak dokter Choi, hanya saja aku merasa sakit kepala ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku. Antara aku pernah mengalaminya atau sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku tapi kemudian aku merasa bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Itu pasti menyangkut tentang masa lalumu." jawab dokter Choi. "Tanpa kau ketahui, ada sesuatu disekitarmu yang membuatmu merasa familiar sekaligus asing di waktu bersamaan."

"Tapi, apakah ada peluang bagiku untuk mengingat semua masa laluku? Tentang diriku dan keluargaku, khususnya?" dokter Choi berfikir sejenak setelah membaca rekap medis Jimin kemudian ia menatap Jimin intens.

"Melihat kasus yang sedang kau alami ini, antara tidak mungkin dan mungkin bisa kau lakukan. Apalagi, setelah aku membaca diagnosa awal penyebab _amnesia_ -mu ini ada kemungkinan besar kau bisa mengingat semuanya. Tapi sayangnya, ada efek samping dari semua itu." Jimin terdiam, mendengar dokter Choi dengan saksama. "Dan, untuk mewanti dari efek samping itu—kau harus melakukan terapi. Setidaknya, kau bisa mencegah berbagai kemungkinan buruk ketika kau ingin mengingat semua masa lalumu secara perlahan." terang dokter Choi. Jimin masih terdiam.

"Tapi, dokter Choi—bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja Jimin-ssi."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat memori ingatanku perlahan muncul meskipun aku masih tidak bisa mengingatnya? Karena, hal itu sering terjadi padaku dan selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit di kepalaku."

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau mengalami kondisi tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mungkin, kau bisa menahan rasa sakitmu tapi kau pasti tidak bisa menggapai ingatanmu yang muncul, aku benar?" Jimin mengangguk. "Karena itulah kau tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu karena kau sibuk dengan rasa sakitmu. Rasa sakitmu muncul bersamaan dengan potongan-potongan masa lalumu yang hilang setelah delapan tahun lamanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau melakukan sebaliknya?" tanya dokter Choi, Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Apa jadinya jika kau mengabaikan rasa sakitmu dan mencoba fokus pada memori yang muncul itu? Apa kau pernah mencobanya?" Jimin terdiam, mencoba mengingat.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya dokter Choi, hanya saja rasa sakit itu benar-benar luar biasa menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk menangkap memori itu. Karena, ketika aku merasakan rasa sakit itu memori masa laluku seperti lari menjauh dariku." dokter Choi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Ketika kau mengalami situasi tersebut, kau akan merasakan rasa sakit dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya untuk menangkap semua memori yang muncul. Dan, itu artinya kondisimu akan semakin memburuk entah itu untuk fisikmu ataupun mentalmu. Terutama, bagi syaraf pusatmu." Jimin membeku diam.

"Tapi, apa jika aku melakukan terapi dan mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya secara perlahan apa itu akan berhasil untukku?" dokter Choi menatap Jimin menyesal.

"Terapi itu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalamu. Masalah kau bisa ingat atau tidak, itu tetap tergantung pada dirimu." Jimin menarik nafas, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti sekarang dokter Choi." lirih Jimin menatap dokter Choi sendu. "Pada akhirnya, semua itu akan berakhir sama dengan memburuknya kondisiku. Entah, itu dengan terapi atau tidak." dokter Choi menatap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Jimin-ssi," panggilnya.

" _nde_?" balas Jimin cepat.

"Terkadang, apa yang dipercayai dalam ilmu medis ada kalanya hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi seseorang. Itu tergantung pada diri kita sendiri, jika ada keajaiban aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengingat semuanya tanpa harus merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa." Jimin mengulas senyum kecil.

" _nde_ dokter Choi, kau benar. Mungkin, aku membutuhkan keajaiban." lanjut Jimin setuju. "Keajaiban, setelah delapan tahun lamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai berkonsultasi dengan dokternya dan menembus obat di apotik rumah sakit, Jimin berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan kedua sorot matanya yang terlihat kosong. Suara-suara dari dokter Choi yang menjelaskan tentang kondisi baik dan buruknya terus terdengar di kedua gendang telinganya dengan jelas.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik nafas. Sebenarnya, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan ketika tiba-tiba saja ingatan masa lalunya kembali begitu saja. Bahkan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jimin merasa bahwa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya terasa tidak asing untuknya. Seolah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah hadir dalam masa lalunya.

Dan, disaat Jimin merasakan demikian. Maka selanjutnya, Jimin akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa dirinya? Darimana dia berasal? Siapa keluarganya? Dan dari pertanyaan itu, Jimin sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Park Jimin?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin tersentak. Jimin pun berbalik badan dan mendapati seorang dokter yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, pasalnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan dokter yang memanggil namanya sekarang ini. "Kau benar Park Jimin, 'kan?" ulangnya memastikan dan kemudian, Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Maaf, tapi—anda siapa?" tanya Jimin. Sang dokter tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, aku dokter Jung Jaeduck, dokter spesialis bedah disini." Jimin menyambut tangan sang dokter canggung.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa dokter Jung mengenal saya?" tanya Jimin masih bingung. Dokter Jung tersenyum.

"Aku melihatmu tampil di festival kemarin bersama anakku." Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya takjub yang hal itu membuat dokter Jung terkekeh gemas. "Aku—adalah ayahnya, Jung Hoseok."

" _ah, nde annyeongasseo_!" sapa Jimin membungkukkan badannya. Dokter Jung tersenyum senang dan menepuk pundak Jimin pelan.

"Penampilanmu kemarin sangat luar biasa." Jimin tersenyum manis. "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sakit?" Jimin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak dokter Jung, aku hanya mengunjungi temanku yang kebetulan dirawat disini." jawab Jimin berbohong dan dokter Jung hanya mengangguk percaya.

"Teman? Teman satu kelasmu di _RC_?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Dia tidak sekolah di _RC_."

" _ah_ ~ begitu." dokter Jung mengangguk paham. "Apa kau mau pulang?"

" _nde_ ," jawab Jimin singkat.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk menemani waktu istirahatku?" pinta dokter Jung tiba-tiba. Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Itu pun jika kau tidak sibuk."

" _nde_ , saya tidak sedang sibuk dokter Jung."

"Jadi, kau mau menemaniku?" Jimin berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk menyetujui. Dokter Jung tersenyum senang, senyuman yang mengartikan betapa bahagianya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu pada putra sahabatnya sejak kecil.

 _'_ _Samchon, sangat merindukanmu, Jiminie~'_

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Jimin, dokter Jung mengajak Jimin untuk menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di salah satu cafe yang ada di rumah sakit tempat ayah Hoseok bekerja. Maka disinilah, Jimin yang duduk di depan dokter Jung di dekat jendela cafe.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Jimin menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pesan satu kopi hitam dan satu jus pir." pesan dokter Jung yang diangguki oleh sang pelayan sementara Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut pasalnya ia belum mengatakan ingin memesan apapun pada dokter Jung dan dokter Jung sudah memesankan minuman favoritnya.

"Bagaimana dokter Jung tahu, jika saya menyukai jus pir?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau menyukai jus pir?" dokter Jung balik bertanya. Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah menduganya. Pemuda yang manis dan pintar sepertimu pasti menyukai sesuatu yang asing." Jimin tertawa lepas.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dokter Jung."

"Oya, apa kau dekat dengan Hosiki?" tanya dokter Jung kemudian.

"Kami tidak begitu dekat, tapi selain kami satu club kami juga satu kamar."

"Benarkah?" dokter Jung berpura-pura terkejut dan Jimin mengangguk. "Apa dia menyebalkan?" tanya dokter Jung. Jimin terkekeh.

"Hoseok _sunbae_ , tidak menyebalkan dokter Jung hanya saja dia kadang tidak bisa serius dan selalu bercanda."

" _hm_ , dia memang seperti itu." dan selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Jimin yang begitu menikmati pemandangan jalan raya di depannya dan dokter Jung yang menatap Jimin rindu sampai akhirnya minuman yang mereka pesan sampai di meja mereka.

"Selamat menikmati." ujar pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dokter Jung tersenyum dan Jimin yang hanya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." ujar dokter Jung tiba-tiba. Jimin memberikan perhatiannya pada dokter Jung dan mendengar dengan saksama. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Melihatmu sekarang, entah kenapa aku menjadi teringat pada putra dari teman masa kecilku yang menikah dengan teman kuliahku yang sebenarnya dulu juga adalah seorang dokter di Seoul Hospital dan satu unit denganku. Mereka berdua dikarunia anak yang sangat pintar, manis, ceria, sopan, dan menyenangkan. Kami semua menyayanginya. Hanya melihat senyumnya saja, sudah membuat kami tersenyum. Aku jadi merindukannya."

"Lalu, dimana mereka dokter Jung?" dokter Jung menatap Jimin nanar.

 _'_ _Mereka sudah tiada dan anaknya duduk di depanku saat ini,'_

"Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang indah diluar sana."

"Kenapa anda tidak menemuinya saja jika anda merindukannya?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa." dokter Jung menunduk sedih yang membuat Jimin entah kenapa ikut merasakan ruang kosong yang dokter Jung rasakan.

"Jika dokter Jung merindukan mereka—katakan dari hati dokter Jung bahwa anda sangat merindukan mereka. Aku yakin, mereka juga merasakannya." saran Jimin lembut. Dokter Jung tersenyum haru.

"Bolehkah, aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?" pinta dokter Jung. Jimin mengangguk. Dokter Jung menarik nafas, sorot matanya menatap Jimin penuh kerinduan. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Jimin terkejut namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak. Maka dengan segenap hatinya, Jimin pun langsung bangkit menuju kursi dokter Jung dan memeluknya hangat yang hal itu membuat dokter Jung langsung menangis pecah.

" _Jiminie_ ~ _Jiminie~_ " racau dokter Jung disela-sela isakannya yang membuat Jimin merasa bahwa ia pernah berada di situasi yang sama seperti saat ini. Bahwa ia merasa, jika sebelumnya ia pernah berada di dalam pelukan hangat yang tak membuatnya asing sama sekali.

" _samchon_ ~" gumam Jimin tanpa menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sementara, dokter Jung yang mendengar samar panggilan rindu dari Jimin membuatnya semakin menangis pilu dan dalam hati mengucapkan maaf tanpa henti pada kedua sahabatnya karena belum bisa menjaga Jimin dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, seperti apa acara kemah musim panas itu?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Kini, keduanya tengah berada di cafetaria dan menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka. Jungkook terdiam sejenak, mengingat cerita dari kedua _hyung_ -nya mengingat ini juga adalah tahun pertamanya di _RC_.

" _hm_ , entahlah _hyung_ —tapi, kata Jinnie _hyung_ dan Hobi _hyung_ , kemah musim panas di _RC_ itu sangat seru karena katanya saat tengah malam, mereka juga akan mengadakan api unggun."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengangguk asal dan kembali menyeruput bubble tea yang ia pesan.

" _oya_ , Jungkook-ah—apa kau ingat tentang masa kecil kita, maksudku tentang kau dan aku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya tak paham.

"Aku dan _hyungie_?" Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook mengulum senyum tak yakin. "Entahlah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apalagi, dengan dirimu aku rasa itu mustahil."

"Kenapa mustahil, kau tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan _para appa_ , malam itu?" Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Bukannya tidak percaya. Aku hanya tidak ingat kita pernah bermain bersama. Aku hanya ingat dulu ada seorang bocah laki-laki seumuran Jimin _hyung_ , yang tak bisa diam, selalu jahil, bersikap aneh, sangat nakal, jelek, dan hitam!" sindir Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menggeram marah.

"Jeon-Jung-Kook!" desisnya kesal dan Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. Tapi, itu semua 'kan fakta."

" _YAK_!" pekik Taehyung tak terima yang dibalas tawa lepas dari Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng, membiarkan Jungkook terus menertawai dan mengejeknya hingga akhirnya ia dan Jungkook mendengar beberapa bisikan siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya yang kebetulan berada di cafetaria.

 _"_ _Aku yakin, mereka memiliki hubungan."_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Mungkin, mereka hanya dekat!"_

 _"_ _Tidak, lihatlah. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih."_

 _"_ _Ah, aku iri pada Jungkook. Kenapa dia bisa mudah dekat dengan Kim Taehyung?"_

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook, itu memang murahan. Apa dia tidak lelah, terus tebar pesona? Dan, kenapa Taehyung bisa bersikap biasa bahkan terlihat sangat dekat dengannya?"_

 _"_ _Sejak kejadian Lee Minhyuk menghajar Jeon Jungkook, dia tidak pernah berbuat onar pada Park Jimin tapi sekarang mencari perhatian pada Kim Taehyung."_

 _"_ _Dia mencari kesempatan setelah acara festival kemarin."_

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika ia mendengar komentar-komentar buruk mengenai kedekatannya dengan Jungkook. Dan, baru saja ia berniat untuk menegur siswa-siswi yang mengatakan demikian, tangannya sudah ditahan lebih dulu oleh Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Abaikan _hyung_."

"Tapi—" Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi, kau yang—"

"Aku sudah biasa _hyung_!" sela Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Dan, kau diam saja?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukannya. Untuk apa aku harus menghiraukan omong kosong mereka? Mereka hanya mencari bahan pembicaraan pada teman mereka. Sudahlah, dengarkan saja sejauh mana mereka akan membicarakan kita." Jungkook menyeruput minumannya dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa marah?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Marah? Itu hanya menandakan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan tentangku adalah benar."

"Tapi, jika kau diam saja. Mereka akan terus membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

" _nde_ , itu benar. Tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan mereka membicarakan apapun semau mereka tentangku daripada mereka mengusikku."

"Seperti Kim Mingyu?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Kejadian Kim Mingyu, bukanlah yang pertama kali bagiku. Sebenarnya, banyak siswa disini yang berperilaku buruk dan bahkan aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk menggambarkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di _RC_ adalah keturunan dari orang tua berada. Dan rata-rata dari mereka pasti mengalami kurangnya kasih sayang orang tua hingga _broken home_. Membuat mereka kadang melakukan hal menjijikkan diluar sekolah."

" _jinjjayo_?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Dan, hal itu terjadi pada siswa atau siswi dengan keadaan kedua orang tua mereka yang tidak lengkap atau mengalami _broken home_. Contohnya seperti Jimin _hyung_ , Doojoon _sunbae_ , Kyungsoo _sunbae_ bahkan aku sendiri. Di setiap tahun pertama, siswa seperti kami selalu mengalaminya." Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Jimin _hyung_ sudah terkenal siswa yatim piatu sejak tahun pertamanya bahkan hari pertamanya. Doojoon _sunbae_ , kedua orang tuanya mengalami _broken_ _home_ begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Dan aku—ibuku meninggal sebelum aku bisa melihat senyumnya." Taehyung tertegun dan Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi setegar mereka. Karena kau tahu, _hyung_? Tidak mudah, hidup tanpa keluarga lengkap. Aku rasa, kau juga mengalami hal yang sama."

" _aniyo_!" tolak Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Aku masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibuku hingga saat ini. Beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun. Jadi, aku beruntung memiliki kenangan bersamanya." Jungkook tersenyum iri.

"Aku iri padamu, _hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum tampan dan refleks mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Jangan sedih, _hm_? Kau tahu 'kan? Semua _hyung_ -mu ada disini? Kami akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan senang hati." Jungkook mengangguk percaya.

" _nde_ , terima kasih _hyung_!" balas Jungkook yang hanya diangguki Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memandangi bangunan besar dan tua yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Memandang penuh rindu sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki halaman tempat dimana ia dibesarkan.

" _annyeongasseo_?" sapa Jimin ramah pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman panti asuhan.

"Jiminie _hyung_ / _oppa_?!" pekik anak-anak kemudian berhambur memeluk Jimin. Jimin terkekeh dan dengan senang hati ia berjongkok dan memeluk anak-anak itu satu persatu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Jimin.

"Baik _hyung_ / _oppa_!" seru anak-anak kompak. Jimin tersenyum lega.

"Apa _eommonim_ ada di dalam?" tanya Jimin pada anak-anak yang masih menunjukkan senyum ceria mereka. "Kalau begitu bermainlah. Aku akan menemui _eommonim_ lebih dulu, _arraseo_?" ijin Jimin yang kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya dan langsung memasuki ruang tamu panti asuhan.

"Jiminie?" panggil seseorang. Jimin terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Hyejin _noona_?" sahut Jimin senang bertemu dengan salah satu pengasuhnya di panti asuhan itu.

"Kau datang?"

" _nde_ , aku ingin menemui _eommonim_."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. _Eommonim_ pasti sedang menunggumu." Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , kalau begitu aku temui _eommonim_ dulu, _noona_!" pengasuh itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk menemui ibu panti yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu mereka.

Jimin melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke tempat yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama ini. Hingga, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang tengah dimana sosok wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _'ibu'_ di panti itu, duduk bersama dengan dua orang pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Jimin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _annyeongasseo, eommonim_."

"Kau datang, nak?" sapa sang ibu yang membuat kedua pria yang sepertinya sedang bertamu menoleh.

"Jiminie?!" pekik salah satu dari dua pria itu. Ia berdiri dan tanpa basa-basi berhambur memeluk Jimin. "Ini benar kau Jiminie?" ujarnya senang bukan main dan menangkup wajah manis Jimin dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kau lupa padaku?" tanyanya ketika melihat sorot mata bingung dari Jimin.

"Chanyeol _hyung_?" gumam Jimin ingat.

" _aigoo_ ~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ujarnya dan kembali memeluk Jimin erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik _hyung_. Kau, kapan kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Jimin ikut senang bertemu dengan sosok kakak yang dulu tumbuh bersamanya di panti asuhan ini, Park Chanyeol. Tapi, sayang mereka harus berpisah ketika Chanyeol berumur 15 tahun karena ada sebuah keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya.

"Aku sudah dua minggu di Seoul dan baru menyempatkan untuk mampir ke panti. _oya_ , Jiminie perkenalkan—ini kakak angkatku." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jimin dengan pria tampan yang sedari tadi menatap intens kearah Jimin. " _hyung_ , ini Jimin. Orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." pria itu tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jimin.

"Choi Seunghyun." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menerima uluran tangan dari pria yang bernama Choi Seunghyun.

"Park Jimin, _imnida_." balas Jimin yang kemudian melepas tautan tangannya dengan Seunghyun lebih dulu. Setelah itu, Jimin berjalan mendekati ibu panti dan memeluknya hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar _eommonim_?" tanya Jimin, ibu panti tersenyum dan mengelus surai Jimin lembut.

"Aku baik, nak. Aku senang bisa melihat kalian berdua." Jimin tersenyum senang dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih memasang senyum tampan di wajahnya. "Kalian berbincanglah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu repot, _eommonim_." sela Jimin.

" _eyy_ ~ _aniyo_ aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Duduklah, Jiminie—tunggu sebentar, _nde_?" pamit sang ibu yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jimin bersama Chanyeol dan Seunghyun.

 _Grep!_

Jimin terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol merangkulnya dan membawanya untuk duduk di sampingnya sementara Seunghyun hanya diam dan mematai interaksi Jimin dan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, sedari tadi ia hanya menatap kearah Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau hidup dengan baik disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Jimin mengulas senyum singkat.

"Aku baik saja, _hyung_. Bagaimana Jepang?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan! Karena tidak ada dirimu!" bisik Chanyeol. Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, aku marah padamu karena sejak kau masuk SMA kau tidak pernah lagi mengirimku surat." Jimin tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf _hyung_ , kegiatan di sekolah benar-benar sibuk. Lagi pula, ada batasan untuk keluar sekolah. Maafkan aku." sesal Jimin. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan mengelus surai Jimin lembut.

"Tidak apa, Jiminie. Aku mengerti. _oya,_ aku punya kabar baik untukmu," ujar Chanyeol masih merangkul pinggang Jimin dan Jimin yang menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kabar apa _hyung_?"

"Aku akan menetap di Seoul dan juga Seunghyun _hyung_ sudah memindahkanku di sekolah elit di Seoul." Jimin berbinar senang.

"Benarkah, _hyung_? Dimana kau sekolah?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

" _Restad College_." Jimin tersenyum senang.

" _jinjjayo_? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, _hyung_? _wah_ , _daebak_! Kita akan satu sekolah dan kau akan menjadi seniorku kalau begitu." pekik Jimin mengingat Chanyeol lebih tua darinya. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

" _hm_ , aku juga senang kita bisa satu sekolah dan juga mulai sekarang kita tidak akan bisa dipisahkan lagi dan aku bisa kembali menjagamu. Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah boleh pindah asrama besok. Bahkan, pihak sekolah juga memperbolehkanku ikut kemah musim panas."

" _wah_ , ini benar-benar kabar baik _hyung_. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. _Oya_ , kau ditempatkan di kelas berapa _hyung_?"

"3-IIIR. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pindah besok. Benarkan, _hyung_?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _nde_ , kau sudah boleh pindah lusa nanti dan pembelajaranmu dimulai semester depan." jawab Seunghyun datar. Jimin menatap Seunghyun sekilas, begitu pula dengan Seunghyun yang masih menatapi Jimin intens.

" _oya_ , Jiminie karena aku siswa baru di sekolahmu besok, kau mau 'kan selalu menemaniku? Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan lingkungan di Jepang." ujar Chanyeol membuat Jimin memutus kontak dengan Seunghyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan kembali mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin.

"Dan kau harus janji, jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Jimin terkekeh.

" _hyung_ , kenapa kau menjadi posesif seperti ini?" Chanyeol menatap Jimin lamat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu, sepanjang hari disana yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu." Jimin duduk tergugup dengan penuturan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

" _ehkm_! Aku seperti orang menumpang disini." dehem Seunghyun menatap curiga kearah Chanyeol dan Jimin. "Jika dipikir-pikir kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjali hubungan jarak jauh." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya sementara Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Kita memang sepasang kekasih, iya 'kan Jiminie?" Jimin menatap Chanyeol horor.

" _hyung_ , jangan mengada-ada!" seru Jimin memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol tertawa puas setelah berhasil menggoda Jimin.

" _arraseo_ , _arraseo_ Jiminie aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah lagi, _heum_?" Jimin mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah.

" _hyung_ , kenapa _eommonim_ lama sekali?" tanya Jimin. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya dan membantunya?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde hyung_ , kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu- _nde_?" ijin Jimin yang hanya diangguki Chanyeol dan membiarkan Jimin beranjak meninggalkannya bersama kakak angkatnya.

Sepergian Jimin, wajah Chanyeol dan Seunghyun berubah. Terutama, Choi Seunghyun yang semakin menyeringai lebar kearah adik angkatnya.

"Tampaknya, kau benar-benar mencintainya." sarkas Seunghyun yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Seunghyun tajam.

"Maka dari itu _, hyung_ —aku harap padamu kau dan kedua rekanmu untuk tidak lagi menyakitinya bahkan berniat untuk membunuhnya." Seunghyun menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi pada adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikan jika aku dan kedua rekanku tidak akan menyentuh Park Jimin lagi. Tapi, itupun jika kau bisa membuatnya menjadi milikmu!" Chanyeol menyeringai kejam.

"Dia memang harus menjadi milikku. Jikalaupun tidak, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Park Jimin dimiliki oleh siapapun."

"Itu artinya kau tidak masalah bukan jika aku membunuh yang bukan menjadi milikmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja, karena aku tidak ingin milikku menjadi milik orang lain." Seunghyun tersenyum puas dengan jawaban sang adik angkatnya.

 _'_ _Menjadi milikmu atau bukan, waktu Park Jimin di dunia ini—tidak akan lama lagi!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Sebuah mobil _audi_ berwarna biru berhenti tepat di depan gedung salah satu sekolah terelit di Seoul, _Restad College_.

 _Blam!_

Si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya seraya membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat di tangannya. Pria yang mengenakan mantel berwarna biru tua itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang _RC_ yang terbuka lebar.

" _permisi_ ~" sambut seorang pria berbadan kekar serta mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. "Maaf, siapa anda? Dan ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" tanyanya menghadang pria bermantel biru tua itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Kwon Jiyoung, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan hadiah pada salah satu siswa di sekolah ini." jawab pria yang bernama Kwon Jiyoung. Pria kekar yang menjadi salah satu penjaga keamanan sekolah, mematai Jiyoung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Jika boleh tahu, untuk siapa hadiah yang anda bawa?" tanyanya. Jiyoung tersenyum kecil.

"Park Jimin, siswa kelas 2-IR. Sebenarnya, hadiah ini adalah hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya sebelum meninggal tapi, ayahnya ingin memberikan hadiah ini ketika Jimin berumur 18 tahun." balas Jiyoung. " _hm_ ~ bisakah saya menitipkan ini pada anda untuk diberikan pada Park Jimin? Isinya adalah benda penting peninggalan keluarganya." pria kekar itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan ini padanya." Jiyoung tersenyum senang.

" _oh_ , _kamsahamnida_!" girang Jiyoung menyerahkan kotak cokelat yang ia bawa kepada pria di depannya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." pamit Jiyoung, ia berbalik badan dan segera beranjak pergi dari sekolah itu.

Sampai di depan gerbang, Jiyoung kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gedung mewah di depannya. Senyum tampan yang awalnya terpatri di bibirnya terganti dengan seringai kejam yang terlihat menakutkan.

 _Drrt~_

Masih dengan tatapannya yang menatap gedung utama _RC_ , tangan Jiyoung terulur dalam saku mantelnya untuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya, Jiyoung menggeser ikon jawab dari layar benda segi empat itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana?"_ tanya suara seberang. Jiyoung tersenyum miring.

"Beres _hyung_ , kita tinggal menunggu bom itu meledak setelah berada di tangannya!" jawab Jiyoung yakin.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Aloha, I'm back today... Maap kalau typo-typo masih mengganggu para pembaca sekalian meskipun udah dua kali aku edit, tapi pasti ada yang kelewatan.  
_

 _(-) Thx yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. And see you in next chapter guys, ..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	16. Chapter 16 : He's Coming

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Bagaimana?" tanya suara seberang. Jiyoung tersenyum miring._

 _"_ _Beres hyung, kita tinggal menunggu bom itu meledak setelah berada di tangannya!" jawab Jiyoung yakin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, karena menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan juga bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Sosok kakak yang dulu selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya.

"Park Jimin-ssi?" panggil seseorang membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya ketika mendapati salah satu petugas keamanan sekolah menghampirinya seraya membawa sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat.

" _nde_ ada apa, paman?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada paket untukmu." ujarnya menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa kepada Jimin. Jimin menatap kotak itu sebentar.

"Paket? Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ada seorang pria bernama Kwon Jiyoung, dia datang kemari dan menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu. Dia bilang ini peninggalan kedua orang tuamu." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Peninggalan kedua orang tuaku?" pria itu mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang dia memberikannya padaku?"

" _oya_ , dia juga bilang karena ayahmu sempat mengatakan untuk memberikan padamu ketika kau berumur 18 tahun." Jimin menatap pria di depannya curiga. Ia merasa dari kalimat yang dikatakan petugas keamanan sekolah ada yang janggal menurutnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih paman!" balas Jimin akhirnya menerima kotak itu. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya padaku."

" _nde_ , sama-sama Jimin-ssi." tutur petugas keamanan bersamaan dengan Jimin yang membungkukkan badannya dan segera bergegas pergi.

Jimin menatap kotak berwarna cokelat itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan tak sabar untuk membuka paket yang _katanya_ adalah peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa hanya kelas tiga?" tanya Namjoon terlihat jengah menatap kearah si ketua dewan siswa yang kebetulan juga tengah duduk bersama keempat temannya dan berkumpul bersama Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Taehyung di cafetaria sekolah yang kebetulan sore itu tak begitu ramai dan hanya ada mereka bersebelas.

"Karena ini adalah kegiatan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi siswa kelas tiga setiap tahun untuk bersiap mengikuti ujian." jawab Jinyoung.

"Tapi, ujiannya masih lama. Kita juga belum bersiap untuk kemah minggu depan. Kenapa diadakan lebih cepat dari tahun lalu?" sahut Seokjin yang diangguki oleh Hoseok.

"Entahlah, itu sudah menjadi keputusan pihak sekolah!" jawab Minho.

"Memangnya apa itu _malam perenungan_?" tanya Taehyung masih tak mengerti. Para siswa lama di _RC_ , menarik nafas sabar.

"Kegiatan itu hanya dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa kelas tiga setiap tahun yang dilakukan di _gymnasium_. Prosesnya adalah nanti siswa kelas tiga akan duduk di sebuah kotak kayu yang memiliki sisi yang sama, serta diputarkan lagu klasik semalam suntuk. Kalian harus bisa menahan rasa kantuk. Tidak boleh tidur, jika kalian tidur kalian harus mengulangnya lagi malam selanjutnya." terang Minho. Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi, bahkan Jungkook menatap horor kearah Minho. _Oh ayolah_ , mereka yakin siapapun pasti akan langsung mengantuk jika diputarkan lagu klasik tengah malam.

"Apa itu kegiatan wajib, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jungkook.

" _hm_ , itu wajib untuk kelas tiga. Nantinya, selama kegiatan itu berlangsung, kalian tidak boleh berbincang satu sama lain dengan teman yang duduk di sebelah kalian." jawab Daehyun.

"Tapi, apa gunanya kegiatan semacam itu?" tanya Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Sepanjang malam, kalian harus memikirkan apa yang harus kalian lakukan di masa depan. Selain itu, kegiatan ini juga untuk melatih sejauh mana kalian bisa mengenali diri kalian sendiri dan kalian juga bisa menahan godaan paling besar di dunia, kalian tahu apa itu?" tanya Myungsoo. Jungkook dan Taehyung menggeleng. " _mengantuk_!" jawab Myungsoo diikuti kekehan dari Minho, Jiyoung, Daehyun, Hoseok, dan Seokjin.

"Aku yakin, Yoongi _hyung_ pasti harus melakukannya setiap hari." canda Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum dan melirik kearah Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Karena Yoongi _hyung_ itu tukang tidur!"

 _Plak!_

" _yak_! _Hyung_!" pekik Taehyung ketika dengan acuhnya, Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung keras yang membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitarnya menertawakan tingkah mereka berdua. " _aish_ — _jinjja_ , kau ini benar-benar!" umpat Taehyung tertahan.

" _omong-omong_ seharian ini, aku belum melihat Park Jimin," tanya Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya diam tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Apa dia sudah tidak ada sejak sarapan tadi pagi?" tanya Jiyoung akhirnya menatap kearah para _roomate_ Jimin yang duduk di depannya.

"Selesai sarapan, bilik kamarnya sudah rapi dan tasnya juga tidak ada. Entah dia pergi kemana." balas Seokjin cemas. "Sebentar lagi, sudah mulai petang—bagaimana jika dia belum pulang?"

"Jika sampai matahari terbenam dia belum pulang, bukankah kita harus mencarinya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tapi, setahuku jika dia keluar, Park Jimin tidak pernah lupa waktu! Pasti, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi." balas Doojoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Hal itu pun sontak membuat beberapa orang di depannya tersenyum menggoda sementara Yoongi yang memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan cemburu, _hyung_!" bisik Taehyung. Yoongi berdecak dan tak segan untuk memukul kepala Taehyung lagi. " _hyung_ , jangan pukul kepalaku terus! Aku bisa bodoh nanti!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh, Tae!" sarkas Yoongi kesal yang bukannya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa takut tapi tertawa karena mereka yakin pasti Yoongi merasa cemburu karena Doojoon lebih mengetahui tentang Jimin dibandingkan dirinya.

" _oya_ , soal Jimin bagaimana sekarang? Apa ada kabar tentang kakakmu itu?" tanya Hoseok kemudian. Doojoon menggeleng menyesal.

" _mianhae_ , orang yang ku kirim untuk menyelidiki kakakku belum memberikan kabar apa-apa padaku." jawab Doojoon.

"Aku harap, kakakmu tidak bertindak kelewat batas pada Jimin!" sinis Yoongi menatap Doojoon tajam. Doojoon tersenyum miring, dan seketika suasana di cafetaria berubah kelam hanya karena kedua pemuda tampan itu saling bertatapan saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kakakku untuk menyentuh apalagi menyakiti Park Jimin satu jari pun!" balas Doojoon tak kalah tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruk!_

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatar kasurnya. Setelah melepas jaket kesayangannya, dengan tak sabar Jimin meraih kotak yang diberikan petugas keamanan tadi. Ia menatap kotak itu teliti.

"Siapa itu Kwon Jiyoung? Apa dia temannya _appa_?" gumam Jimin, ia kembali mengedikkan bahunya dan membuka penutup dari kotak cokelat itu.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat barang-barang di dalam kotak itu. Beberapa figura, dan sebuah album foto. Tangan Jimin terulur meraih sebuah figura keluarga yang terletak paling atas.

"Apa ini ayah dan ibuku?" gumam Jimin ketika ia melihat dirinya yang masih kecil di foto itu terlihat tertawa bersama dua orang dewasa. Jimin mencoba tampak mengingat. "Aku harap, aku bisa mengingat sesuatu." harap Jimin mencoba agar memori otaknya bekerja kali ini.

Jimin meletakkan figura keluarganya di sampingnya dan meraih figura berikutnya. Ia mengambil dua figura sekaligus. Figura yang berisi tujuh bocah kecil serta figura yang berisi banyak orang di dalamnya, entah itu orang dewasa atau anak-anak.

"Siapa mereka?" Jimin menatap teliti kearah figura yang berisi banyak orang. Ia menatap wajah itu satu persatu. " _oh_ , _b_ -bukankah ini dokter Jung? Kenapa dia ada di dalam foto ini?" gumam Jimin tak percaya. "Dan, ini—bukankah ini Seonwoong _ahjussi_? _k_ -kenapa—" Jimin benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat kumpulan keluarga yang berfoto bersama dan terlihat bahagia.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang kembali datang di kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin kalah kali ini. Selanjutnya, ia meraih sebuah album foto dan membuka album itu.

" _huh_?" pekik Jimin saat secarik kertas sobekan melesat keluar dari album foto tepat ketika ia membuka covernya. Jimin membungkuk dan meraih kertas yang sepertinya adalah bekas robekan koran.

Jimin semakin membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia membaca isi dari potongan koran serta menampilkan sebuah gambar kecelakaan mobil yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

 ** _Keluarga Calon Perdana Menteri Park Seojoon Alami Kecelakaan Maut_**

Jantung Jimin berdetak cepat, entah kenapa tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh wajah manisnya. Nafas Jimin memburu, tapi ia masih mencoba untuk menahannya. Jimin menarik nafas menenangkan diri dari rasa takut yang ia rasakan seolah ia pernah mengalami hal mengenaskan yang ada di gambar potongan koran ditangannya. Hingga, sepasang matanya mendapati sebuah alat perekam yang tersisa di dalam kotak itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Jimin meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan menekan tombol _play_.

 _"_ _Park Seojoon ditetapkan sebagai tersangka kasus korupsi serta otak di balik bisnis illegal terbesar yang menyebar luas di Korea Selatan, Hongkong, Jepang, hingga China. Menurut, Ketua Detektif Seoul, Min Seonwoong dan Ketua Badan Intelijen Negara, Jeon Seungho serta atas keputusan dari Jaksa Agung, Kim Seungwon, akan ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut terkait dengan bisnis illegal yang tengah Park Seojoon geluti diam-diam. Selain itu, Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won mengusulkan untuk dicabutnya promosi Menteri Park Seojoon sebagai calon Perdana Menteri yang akan menggantikan masa jabatannya terkait kasus yang sedang mereka selidiki. Sementara itu, Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won tidak menyangka perbuatan Menteri Park Seojoon terkait atas kriminilitas yang ia sembunyikan selama ini telah merugikan banyak pihak terutama seluruh masyarakat serta penyalah-gunaan jabatan Menteri Park untuk menyembunyikan segala perbuatannya."_

 _BRUK!_

Tanpa sadar, Jimin menjatuhkan alat perekam di tangannya yang membuat alat perekam itu sedikit pecah karena terantuk lantai di bilik kamar Jimin.

Jimin terdiam, kedua matanya kosong. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan, entah kenapa Jimin terengah. Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sudah ia tahan sedari ia melihat figura yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Jimin menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati bagaimana rasa sakit yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

 _"_ _Appa / Eomma!"_

 _"_ _Jiminie!"_

 _"_ _Hari ini, aku mendapat nilai seratus di tes matematika-ku, eomma!"_

 _"_ _Aigoo~ pangeran eomma memang yang terbaik!"_

 _"_ _Tentu eomma! Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik untuk menjaga adik bayi. Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Jiminie, bermainlah sebentar dengan mereka. Nanti eomma menyusul!"_

 _"_ _Aku mau bersama eomma!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau appa bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mempercayai appa!"_

 _"_ _Jiminie, apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang tidak mempercayai appa nak?"_

 _"_ _Aku percaya pada appa, tapi orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Appa Jimin bukan orang jahat. Eomma~ aku mendengar semuanya malam itu!"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah peringatkan padamu, Park Seojoon-ssi—untuk tidak bermain-main denganku!"_

 _"_ _Saya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan anda, Perdana Menteri Nam! Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku!"_

 _"_ _Cih! Beraninya kau melawanku!"_

 _"_ _Maafkan saya tuan Nam. Tapi, apa yang anda lakukan selama masa jabatan anda itu sangat buruk dampaknya bagi masyarakat."_

 _"_ _PARK SEOJOON! BERANINYA KAU—"_

 _"_ _Maafkan saya, tapi saya memiliki bukti atas tindakan korupsi anda selama ini dan beberapa kasus lainnya. Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan kepada anda untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya!"_

 _"_ _Dengar Park Seojoon! Jangan anggap kau menang kali ini, jika aku sampai tertangkap dan bukti itu sampai tersebar di depan publik. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghancurkanmu hingga ke akar-akarnya!"_

 _"_ _Lakukan, apa yang ingin anda lakukan Perdana Menteri Nam. Saya pun tetap akan melakukan apa yang ingin saya lakukan!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, jangan menyesal karena telah menantangku!"_

 _"_ _Bahkan, aku bisa membuat kau berada di situasi dimana kau yang menjadi diriku dan aku menjadi dirimu. Kau punya banyak pelindung yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakakmu sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka tidak berpihak padamu, Park Seojoon? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Ah, tidak hanya itu—bagaimana jika kau kehilangan anak dan istrimu?"_

 _"_ _Kau mengancamku?"_

 _"_ _Kita sudah lama saling mengenal Park Seojoon dan aku sangat menyukaimu dibandingkan hyung-mu yang lain. Kau disiplin, tegas dan jujur dalam bekerja tapi kau adalah sosok suami sekaligus ayah yang lembut dan menjadi pelindung bukan? Tentu saja, kau harus menjadi pelindung mereka!"_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah mengusik keluargaku, tuan Nam!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan mengusikmu jika kau tidak mengusikku, Park Seojoon-ssi!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, hancurkan saja hidupku—jangan keluargaku!"_

 _"_ _No no no! Aku tidak tahu kau manusia macam apa tapi—kau orang yang sulit dihancurkan. Tapi, bukankah setiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan? Dan, aku tahu kelemahanmu!"_

 _"_ _Nam Goong Won!"_

 _"_ _Lihatlah, anak dari penjahat itu!"_

 _"_ _Sekarang dia sudah hampir berlutut dihadapan kita semua!"_

 _"_ _Yak! Park Jimin, ayahmu itu seharusnya di penjara! Dan, kau tidak pantas sekolah disini!"_

 _"_ _Ayahku bukan penjahat!"_

 _"_ _PEMBOHONG!"_

 _"_ _Kau pembunuh! Kau hampir melukaiku!"_

 _"_ _Ternyata, anak dan ayah sama saja. Sama-sama mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa umurmu masih sekecil ini tapi sudah berbuat kasar? Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Mereka benar-benar sangat buruk! Cih! Aku berdoa, agar ayahmu mendapat hukuman mati seumur hidup!"_

 _"_ _Jangan menghina ayahku!"_

 _"_ _Cih! Aku kasihan pada masa depanmu, akan menjadi apa kau besar nanti jika masih kecil saja kau tidak segan-segan melukai anakku dan berucap kasar pada orang yang lebih tua!"_

 _"_ _Jimin?"_

 _"_ _Kau lupa padaku? Kita bertemu di restoran tiga hari yang lalu!"_

 _"_ _Jika kau seumuran dengan Taetae, panggil aku 'hyung'!"_

 _"_ _Aku akan mengobatimu, jadi jangan menangis, arraseo?"_

 _"_ _Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya, tidak ada yang tahu!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak ada yang mempercayai appa?"_

 _"_ _Aku percaya pada ayahmu."_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji padamu—aku akan mengembalikan senyummu jika kau tak lagi menunjukkan senyum manismu, Jiminie!"_

 _Ckiiiiiiiit!_

 _BRAK!_

 _BOOOM!_

 _"_ _kajja, kita pergi!"_

" _ARGH!_ " erang Jimin seraya meremat rambutnya kasar.

 _Bruk!_

Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin serta tanpa henti terus meremat rambutnya bahkan kini ia juga memukul kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak detik itu juga, terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Jimin merintih kesakitan. Dalam hati ia berteriak pada siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya untuk tidak mengingat semua masa lalunya yang terus berputar secara random di memori otaknya dan menyakiti seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan.

" _hentikan_ ~" racau Jimin sampai menitikkan air matanya.

" _ARGH!_ "

 _Prang!_

Jimin berteriak seraya membanting semua benda-benda yang ada di kamarnya tanpa sadar. Ia terus mengerang dan meracau tak jelas. Jimin merasa ia seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang dengan ingatannya melayang kemana-mana.

 _Bruk!_

 _Cklek!_

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berlutut dengan tangannya yang masih mencekeram kepalanya erat, bersamaan dengan dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

 _"_ _yaampun, Jimin-ssi—apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ samar-samar Jimin mendengar suara asing di dekatnya tapi seketika suara itu tenggelam begitu saja digantikan dengan suara-suara serta bayangan dari orang asing yang terus bermunculan.

" _hentikan_ ~" racau Jimin lagi. "Aku mohon, hentikan!"

 _"_ _huh? Jihoonie, cepat cari pertolongan!"_

" _nde-nde-nde_ , _hyung! Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _SUNBAENIM_!" seru seorang siswa kelas satu berperawakan mungil yang bernama Park Jihoon, ia berlari terengah memasuki cafetaria yang kebetulan saat itu masih terdapat Doojoon dan keempat temannya serta Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Seokjin memperhatikan Jihoon yang terlihat panik.

" _sunbaenim_ —" Jihoon terdiam sejenak, menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah. " _sunbaenim_ ,"

" _ya_ , ada apa?!" tanya Minho meninggikan suaranya tak sabar.

" _Jimin sunbae_ —"

 _DEG!_

Kesebelas orang itu terdiam dan menatap Jihoon menuntut, dalam hati mereka berharap untuk tidak mendengar hal buruk yang akan disampaikan Jihoon.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Doojoon cepat.

"Jimin _sunbae_ , dia tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan dan—" belum selesai Jihoon menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi, Yoongi sudah melesat dan berlari kencang menuju gedung asrama.

" _hyung_!" pekik Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang kemudian melesat menyusul Yoongi yang berlari ke gedung asrama.

Yoongi berusaha untuk secepat mungkin sampai di kamar Jimin, entah apa yang terjadi pada junior manisnya itu. Jantung Yoongi berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah karena ia yang terus berlari atau karena terlalu mencemaskan Park Jimin. Yoongi sampai di depan lift gedung asrama. Ia menekan tombol lift tak sabar.

" _Ck_!" decaknya kesal dan memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat karena pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka.

Yoongi terengah, ketika ia sampai di tangga lantai lima, ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum kembali berlari menuju tangga selanjutnya.

"Jimin!" seru Yoongi akhirnya memasuki kamar Jimin dan berlari menuju bilik junior kesayangannya.

"Yoongi-ssi!" panggil seorang siswa bernama Park Jinyoung menyambut Yoongi yang memasuki bilik Jimin tergesa.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Jimin yang masih meracau dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menjambak rambutnya tanpa henti, hal itu membuat Yoongi teriris melihatnya.

" _hentikan_ ~ aku mohon hentikan!" lirih Jimin terisak.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dan meraih kedua tangan Jimin lembut.

"Jiminie~" panggil Yoongi penuh sayang. Berharap, Jimin berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, ia rela jika Jimin harus melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya padanya. "Jiminie, aku disini. Tenanglah~" lirih Yoongi namun sepertinya dihiraukan oleh Jimin yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan kepalanya yang tertunduk serta kedua matanya yang bercucuran air mata. "Jimin, _sayang_ ~" panggil Yoongi yang tak menyadari jika ia sampai meneteskan air matanya.

Jimin terdiam. Tak lagi terisak. Tapi, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Entah kenapa, Jimin merasa tenang meskipun rasa sakit masih ia rasakan dengan jelas. Dan, disaat itulah entah kenapa segala bayangan serta suara-suara yang muncul secara random di pikiran Jimin sejak tadi perlahan berhenti dan menjadi seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang kini sudah kembali utuh secara perlahan. Bayangan dari masa lalu serta orang-orang yang selalu muncul di pikirannya dengan bayangan hitam-putih kini berubah menjadi penuh warna. Wajah-wajah asing yang sebelumnya merasa tak pernah ia kenali, tiba-tiba menjadi wajah-wajah yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Jiminie~" dan suara itu, sontak membuat Jimin membuka kedua matanya serta mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah pucat yang menatapnya cemas dengan air mata di kedua mata sipitnya. "Jiminie, kau tak apa?" Jimin tersenyum kecil bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang mulai memburam.

" _Yoon-Yoongi hyung_?" lirih Jimin sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter Kim?" tanya Seokjin pada dokter sekolah, Kim Heechul yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Jimin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya, tak hanya Seokjin yang ada di kamarnya, ada juga Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Doojoon, dan keempat temannya serta Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan berdiri diam.

"Jimin-ssi mengalami tegang dan stres, dan karena itu dia jadi demam tinggi." jawab dokter Kim.

"Demam tinggi?" gumam Taehyung terkejut. Dokter Kim mengangguk.

"Tapi, tenang saja dia akan segera membaik dua hari ke depan jika kalian menjaganya. Dan, juga beri dia bubur saat ia sadar nanti. Mungkin, ia akan sadar satu sampai dua jam lagi. Dan, jangan lupa untuk membeli obatnya di apotek, _okay_?" pesan dokter Kim yang hanya diangguki oleh beberapa dari mereka. "Aku akan datang lagi besok pagi untuk memeriksanya, selamat malam!" pamit dokter Kim yang hanya dibalas senyum sekilas dari orang-orang yang ada di kamar Jimin, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook.

" _sunbaenim_ , aku rasa kalian juga harus pergi untuk bersiap di kegiatan malam ini." ujar Jungkook mengingatkan.

" _hah_ ~" desah Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku dan Tae _hyung_ yang akan menjaganya. Pergilah, kalian pasti sudah terlambat." lanjut Jungkook.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa segera kabari kami!" balas Minho yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook. Kemudian, Minho, Jinyoung, Daehyun, dan Myungsoo keluar dari kamar Jimin. Sementara, Doojoon ia menarik nafas dan menatap kearah Jimin yang masih terlelap damai.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Doojoon menyusul keempat temannya.

"Apa tidak bisa jika kita tidak ikut kegiatan itu?" tanya Namjoon malas.

" _hyung_ ~" gumam Jungkook. Namjoon menarik nafas.

"Dan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Namjoon tak habis pikir ketika ia melihat bilik kamar Jimin yang masih berantakan.

"Kami, akan mencari tahu. Pergilah, _hyung_! Kali ini, kami yang akan menjaga Jiminie." balas Taehyung.

" _arraseo_ , kami akan pergi." pamit Namjoon dengan terpaksa ia berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Hoseok yang memasang wajah sendunya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kabari kami, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya." pesan Seokjin yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung dan membiarkan Seokjin pergi menyusul Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan ketika melihat Yoongi yang masih tak bergeming di posisinya.

" _hyung_ ~" panggil Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi seketika mendongak dan menatap Taehyung sendu. "Kami akan menjaganya," Yoongi mengangguk sekenanya.

"Aku titip Jimin pada kalian." gumam Yoongi datar dan meninggalkan bilik kamar Jimin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung ataupun Jungkook. Sepergian Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook saling terdiam, menatap prihatin kearah Jimin yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai.

"Aku akan membeli obat Jiminie di apotek terdekat, apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku juga mau membereskan bilik Jimin _hyung_."

" _arraseo_ , aku tidak akan lama!" lanjut Taehyung dan segera pergi untuk membeli obat yang sudah diresepkan dokter Kim untuk Jimin sebelumnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas, ia menatap kearah sekeliling bilik kamar yang Jimin tempati.

"Maafkan kami, _hyung_. Kami tidak ada saat kau kesakitan." sedih Jungkook seraya mulai untuk membereskan benda-benda Jimin yang mulai berserakan.

Jungkook memunguti buku-buku Jimin satu persatu dan mengumpulkannya di meja yang ada di dekat ranjang Jimin. Dengan telaten ia membereskan semuanya, hingga akhirnya Jungkook sampai pada sebuah tumpukan figura terbalik dengan kepingan kaca yang pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Jungkook memunguti figura itu dan membaliknya sekaligus. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat figura yang berisi foto-foto tak asing yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak memilikinya.

" _Bagaimana_ —" lirih Jungkook terbata. "Bagaimana ini bisa ada disini?" tanya Jimin yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

 _'_ _Apa jangan-jangan Jimin hyung seperti ini karena melihat foto-foto ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _argh_ ~" erang Jimin pelan yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya tepat setelah dua jam dokter Kim memeriksanya. Jimin memegang kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah _washlap_ yang ada di dahinya.

 _'_ _Apa aku demam?'_

Jimin mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang datang dan langsung menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jungkook kembali menidurkan Jimin yang masih terlihat setengah sadar. Jimin mematai wajah Jungkook lamat, sementara Jungkook yang masih sibuk membenarkan letak selimut serta _washlap_ di dahi Jimin.

"Apa—yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Jimin setelah Jungkook selesai dengan kegiatannya. Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlebih, saat ini ia hanya seorang diri di kamar yang juga ia tempati bersama Jimin sementara Taehyung sedang meminta bibi Kim untuk memasakkan bubur untuk Jimin 20 menit yang lalu.

"Kau demam, _sunbaenim_." Jimin mengulas senyum dan mengangguk percaya dengan jawaban singkat Jungkook yang membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama hanya untuk menjawab dengan tiga kata itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil bubur untukmu. Kau pasti lapar." pamit Jungkook yang hanya diangguki oleh Jimin dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya.

Jimin terdiam, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja, hatinya mulai tenang setelah ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya seperti merasa ia sedang disiksa tanpa ampun. Jimin menarik nafasnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan membukanya perlahan. Namun, ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, ada sorot berbeda yang terpancar dari dalamnya yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dan masuklah Jungkook bersama dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook setelah ia dan Jungkook memasuki bilik kamar Jimin dan mendapati Jimin yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa tidak apa kita membangunkannya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook diam sejenak.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Jimin _hyung_ harus makan, _hyung_!" balas Jungkook berbisik pada Taehyung agar Jimin tidak merasa terusik dalam tidurnya. Taehyung mengangguk dan dengan terpaksa ia mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi~" panggil Taehyung pelan tanpa berniat untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Jimin. Jimin menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau disini?" tanya Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

"Maaf kami harus membangunkanmu dan kau juga harus menunggu lama, bibi Kim baru saja selesai memasak bubur untukmu." jawab Taehyung. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil. " _jja_ , aku akan membantumu duduk." Taehyung membantu Jimin untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya dan Jungkook yang berjalan mendekati Jimin dan Taehyung serta duduk dipinggir ranjang Jimin.

"Buka mulutmu, _sunbaenim_ —aku akan menyuapimu," pinta Jungkook sudah menyodorkan satu sendok bubur di depan mulut Jimin. Jimin menatap Jungkook sejenak, hal itu membuat Jungkook merasa gugup seketika. "Apa—kau ingin makan sendiri?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin hanya diam tetapi ia menerima suapan Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Setelah menghabiskan bubur ini, kau harus minum obat. Dan kau boleh tidur lagi." terang Taehyung yang hanya di balas diam oleh Jimin.

Satu persatu suapan yang Jungkook berikan pada Jimin akhirnya sampai pada suapan terakhir.

" _jja_ , sekarang saatnya kau minum obat, _sunbaenim_!" Jungkook menyodorkan beberapa pil kepada Jimin yang langsung Jimin tegak bersama dengan air di gelas yang juga Jungkook berikan padanya. "Tidurlah," ujar Jungkook setelah meletakkan gelas minum Jimin berkumpul bersama mangkok diatas nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Jungkook membantu Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Jimin dengan telaten. Selanjutnya, Jimin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang.

"Ayo, keluar _hyung_." ajak Jungkook pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk dan membuntuti Jungkook untuk keluar dari bilik kamar Jimin.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook setelah meletakkan bekas mangkok dan gelas Jimin ke wastafel yang ada di kamarnya. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang menjadi penyekat antara bilik-bilik kamar dengan dapur mini yang ada di kamar itu

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Taehyung balik bertanya yang membuat Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya aku kenapa, _hyung_?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan disini menjagamu dan Jiminie, sekarang kau tidurlah!" Jungkook menggeleng.

" _ani hyung_ , aku tahu kau lelah. Tidurlah, kita akan berganti jaga besok malam." bujuk Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook lamat.

"Kau juga lelah, Kookie-ya~" Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

"Kau yang lelah _hyung_ ," balas Jungkook lagi tak mau dibantah.

"Tapi—"

" _hyung_ ~" potong Jungkook dengan nada mengancam. Taehyung menarik nafasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji jika ada apa-apa—kau harus langsung mengabariku." Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

" _nde_ , _hyung_. Aku janji kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu!" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Kau juga harus istirahat, _arraseo_?" pamit Taehyung yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook dan membiarkan Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Jungkook yang tidur di atas ranjangnya menggeliat kecil dan berbalik badan kearah samping kanannya tepatnya, kearah yang membelakangi dinding kaca dari bilik Jimin.

 _Hwuek~_

 _Hwuek~_

Jungkook mengeryit dalam tidurnya ketika sepasang telinganya mendengar samar suara muntahan seseorang yang terdengar menyakitkan. Kemudian, Jungkook membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menunggu sejenak untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Jimin _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook tersadar dan ia langsung melesat turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju bilik kamar Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya.

 _Hwuek!_

 _Hwuek!_

" _yaampun_ ," Jungkook membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat ia melihat Jimin yang terlihat tersiksa untuk mencoba mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Jungkook pun segera bergegas mengambil sebuah wadah besar yang ada di dapur. Ia mendekati Jimin yang menunduk kearah lantai dan mengarah wadah itu tepat di depan mulut Jimin. Refleks, Jungkook juga memijat pelan tengkuk Jimin dengan lembut.

Setelah hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Jimin terengah dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa demammu semakin tinggi, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook cemas, ia pun keluar lagi untuk mengambil _washlap_ yang tadi ia keringkan dan kembali lagi ke kamar Jimin.

Dengan telaten, Jungkook menghapus bulir-bulir keringat di wajah Jimin dengan _washlap_ di tangannya kemudian ia juga menempelkan _washlap_ itu di dahi Jimin. Jungkook menatap wajah pucat Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terpejam damai.

"Cepat sembuh, _hyung_." gumam Jungkook yang setelahnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan lantai bilik Jimin dan terjaga di samping Jimin hingga menjelang pagi.

Jimin melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengerjap dan kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada jam beker yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

 _'_ _Sudah jam 9.'_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya seraya tangannya yang memegang sebelah kepalanya secara refleks. Demam ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kemudian, Jimin kembali membuka kedua matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tidur di dekat tangannya. Jimin menatap surai hitam yang tampaknya masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Dan entah naluri darimana, tangan Jimin terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam junior sekaligus _roomate_ -nya itu.

Jungkook, yang merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya membuatnya terusik dalam tidurnya. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengucek matanya. Jimin hanya terdiam dan menatap Jungkook intens.

"Apa kau tidur semalaman disini?"

" _hm_ , maaf _sunbaenim,_ aku ketiduran di kamarmu. Semalam kau muntah-muntah dan demammu semakin tinggi, jadi aku—"

" _gomapta_ ," potong Jimin tiba-tiba.

" _huh_?" Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pasti begadang karena aku,"

" _eyy_ , _aniyo_. Tidak apa, _sunbaenim_."

"Sekarang, kau pergilah. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, percayalah. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu lebih banyak lagi." dan Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang dingin meskipun ia sedang sakit sekalipun dan seharusnya Jungkook tak melupakan fakta bagaimana sikap arogan Jimin yang sangat kental. Jungkook menarik nafas, ia tidak mau membuat Jimin emosi dan berakhir dengan demamnya yang bertambah parah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi, _sunbaenim_. Nanti, pukul 10 dokter Kim akan datang untuk memeriksa kondisimu." pesan Jungkook yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Jimin. Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak rela meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri, tapi—bagaimana lagi ia tahu Jimin adalah tipikal orang yang mandiri dan tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau meninggalkan Jimin sendiri?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia dan Jungkook sudah berada di cafetaria untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas.

" _nde hyung_ , aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau membuat Jimin _hyung_ marah saat dia sedang sakit."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Taehyung cemas. Jungkook menarik nafas.

" _hyung_ , Jimin _hyung_ itu bukan orang bodoh, aku yakin dia pasti tidak ingin sakit terlalu lama." jawab Jungkook yang kemudian dibalas anggukan terpaksa dari Taehyung. " _oya hyung_ , apa _hyungdeul_ belum selesai dengan kegiatan mereka? Aku lihat, sebagian dari kelas tiga sudah kembali ke gedung asrama."

"Entahlah, mereka tidak sedang dihukum 'kan?"

"Kenapa mereka harus dihukum?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak bisa menahan kantuk? Apalagi Yoongi _hyung_."

" _hyung_ , apa kau memang selalu ingin menjatuhkan Yoongi _hyung_?"

" _aniyo_ , kau tahu Yoongi _hyung_ itu kaku, dia dingin dan pendiam. Jadi, sekali-kali dia harus merasakan bagaimana enaknya tertawa."

"Memangnya Yoongi _hyung_ tidak pernah tertawa?"

" _oh_! Dia selalu tertawa jika aku atau Namjoon _hyung_ ketimpa sial di depannya. Dia selalu tertawa jika aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ bernasib buruk. Kau tahu? Sekali dia tertawa, dia itu seperti psikopat!" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk antusias tanpa tahu jika Jungkook saat ini tengah menahan tawa karena objek candaan Taehyung tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

" _nde_ , itu ben—"

 _PLAK!_

" _yak_!" seru Taehyung, ia berbalik badan dan tak sengaja melototkan kedua matanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya yang sekaligus pelaku penggeplakan pada kepala Taehyung.

" _Yoon_ -Yoongi _hyung_?" gumam Taehyung takut.

"Kau tampak puas membicarakanku di belakangku, _hm_?" desis Yoongi.

" _aniyo_! Aku hanya ingin menghibur Jeon Jungkook." balas Taehyung membela diri. Yoongi berdecak ia menarik kursi kosong di samping Jungkook dan membiarkan Taehyung yang menatapnya takut karena merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Yoongi. " _hyung_ , kau tidak akan membunuhku hari ini 'kan?" tanya Taehyung was-was.

"Nanti, jika kau sudah mendapat calon istri, aku akan membunuhmu!"

" _yak_ , _hyung_! Tega sekali kau pada calon istriku. Kau membiarkannya menjanda?" seru Taehyung. Yoongi menatap Taehyung datar.

"Jika kau kubunuh, dia bisa mencari pria yang lebih waras daripada dirimu karena aku yakin, dia memilihmu pasti adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

" _HYUNG_ ~" Jungkook dan Yoongi terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang kesal bukan main dengan candaan tak bermakna dari Yoongi.

"Dimana yang lain, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook saat Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baru aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang keluar. Tapi, Seokjin masih dikamarnya katanya dokter Kim datang untuk memeriksa Jiminie. Sementara, Namjoon dan Hoseok, aku rasa mereka akan mengulang besok."

" _mwo_?" Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya yang membuat Yoongi dengan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya namun tak berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kalian tahu? Letak duduknya itu sesuai dengan peringkat, dan semalam itu tidak hanya tentang menahan kantuk tapi di tengah malam mereka juga memberikan beberapa pertanyaan secara mendadak."

"Pertanyaan seperti apa, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi berdecak, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung galak. "Tentang pelajaran kah?"

"Jika tentang pelajaran, Namjoon pasti tidak akan mengulang bodoh!"

"Jadi, tentang apa _hyungnim_?" tanya Jungkook dan tatapan Yoongi kali ini melembut.

"Tentang realita kehidupan. Tepatnya, tentang arti masa kecil hingga masa tua. Sebenarnya, semalam itu seru sekali. Semua orang berdebat, ada yang menurut pendapat mereka sendiri dan ada yang menurut buku yang pernah mereka baca. _Ah_ , senangnya bisa mengalahkan banyak orang."

 _Sret!_

" _HYUNG_!" seru Namjoon menarik kursi di samping Taehyung diikuti Hoseok yang duduk di samping Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar curang!" tuding Namjoon tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya menatap ketiga _hyung_ mereka bergantian.

"Aku?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku rasa, Han _ssaem_ itu adalah penggemarmu!" cibir Hoseok juga kesal.

" _jinjjayo_?" pekik Taehyung dan Jungkook sementara Yoongi terkekeh.

" _eyy_ , _aniyo_!"

"Dia memujimu sepanjang malam!" balas Namjoon benar-benar kesal diikuti anggukan dari Hoseok.

" _wah_ ~ _hyungnim_ , aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi semalam suntuk." gumam Taehyung.

"Ini adalah kegiatan paling mengesalkan yang pernah aku ikuti. Kegiatan tak bermakna sama sekali!" desis Namjoon.

" _aish_ , bilang saja kau kesal karena Han _ssaem_ dan Xi _ssaem_ , tidak menerima pendapatmu." balas Yoongi.

"Dan, _hyung_! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengantuk sama sekali?!"

 _PLAK!_

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Yoongi memukul kepala Namjoon.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan seperti itu, kupenggal kepalamu!" ancam Yoongi menyeramkan.

" _oya_ , bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya Hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum kembali ke kamar, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Hoseok menggeleng.

"Semalam, dia muntah-muntah. Demamnya juga semakin tinggi."

" _MWO_?!" pekik empat orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita tadi?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Tadinya aku mau cerita, tapi kau terus curhat tentang Yoongi _hyung_." jawab Jungkook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , benar-benar menjadi topik pembicaraan dimanapun." ujar Hoseok antara kagum atau sindiran yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. " _hehe_ , _mian hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda." lanjut Hoseok menyelamatkan dirinya yang hanya dibalas gelengan maklum dari Yoongi.

"Tapi, sekarang Jiminie baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Yoongi terlihat cemas.

"Tadi pagi, dia terlihat baik _hyung_. Aku rasa demamnya juga sudah mulai turun." jawab Jungkook yang membuat keempat pemuda yang duduk di sekelilingnya menghela nafas lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Ku dengar, hari ini ada murid baru lagi."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Nde, dia pindahan dari Jepang."_

 _"_ _Dia pindah ke kelas berapa?"_

 _"_ _Jika tidak salah, di kelas 3-IIIR."_

. . . .

Seokjin menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya diatas meja. Jungkook yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara, Hoseok hanya memasang wajah lelah yang sangat ketara di wajah cerianya. Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan kedua tangan mereka yang membawa nampan makan siang menatap penuh tanya pada ketiga teman kecilnya yang telihat menyedihkan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas.

"Ini hari libur, kenapa kami harus bekerja?" rengek Hoseok berlebihan.

" _huh_?" pekik Taehyung tak mengerti sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi tetap tenang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka mengabaikan ekspresi menyedihkan dari ketiga orang di depan mereka.

 _Brak!_

Seokjin menggebrak meja yang membuat Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung berjengit serta menatap horor kearahnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Yoon Doojoon!" desis Seokjin menyeramkan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Namjoon sama sekali tak mengerti.

" _hyung_ ~" dan kali ini Jungkook yang merengek. "Akan ada siswa baru yang datang hari ini, dan kami harus menyambutnya. Bukankah itu sangat melelahkan? Ini hari libur, kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mau pindah ke asrama di saat hari libur?" tanya Jungkook geram menatap bergantian kearah Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal.

"Setidaknya, kita harus bersyukur karena tidak ada upacara penyambutan." tutur Hoseok.

" _wah_ , jika akan ada upacara penyambutan aku benar-benar akan membunuh seluruh anggota dewan siswa! Dan, kenapa tidak Doojoon sendiri yang menyambutnya sebagai formalitas?" balas Seokjin kesal bukan main. "Aku masih _ngantuk_ dan lelah karena kegiatan semalam suntuk kemarin malam. Dan sekarang? Ini liburan tapi serasa tak ada bedanya dengan sekolah!"

" _yaampun_ , kalian benar-benar menyeramkan!" gumam Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Lagi pula, pindahan darimana siswa baru itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kata Doojoon, dia dari Jepang!" jawab Hoseok tanpa minat.

"Apa itu artinya, dia orang Jepang?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

" _hyung_ , bagaimana jika kita bertiga membolos saja?" usul Jungkook yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari Seokjin maupun Hoseok.

"Memangnya, kita dirimu yang selalu _mangkir_ dari tugas!" Jungkook tertawa keras atas sindiran Seokjin.

"Kata-katamu sudah menyerupai pejabat saja, _hyung_!" balas Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi, aku setuju pada Jungkook kali ini, lagi pula kita tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya. Anggap saja ini sebagai bonus plus dengan kerja keras kita selama ini." ujar Hoseok yang diangguki Jungkook antusias.

" _nde hyung_ , kita juga bisa memberi alasan pada Doojoon _sunbae_ bahwa kita menjaga Jimin _hyung_. Dia 'kan sedang kasmaran jadi tidak mungkin akan menghukum kita!" sambung Jungkook.

"Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin diam sejenak.

" _call_! Aku setuju kali ini!" putus Seokjin yang akhirnya membuat Jungkook dan Hoseok bertos ria.

" _wah_ , aku tidak menyangka kalian pintar membuat alasan seperti ini!" sindir Namjoon yang hanya dibalas decakan serta lirikan kesal dari Seokjin.

"Kau tidak tahu sih, _hyung_. Bagaimana lelahnya kita!" adu Jungkook berlebihan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak keluar saja?" tanya Taehyung.

" _eyy_ , tidak bisa itu hak paten sampai kita lulus nanti!" jawab Hoseok yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

" _oh_ , kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung dengan keenam orang itu.

"Ada apa Choi Minho?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa kalian lupa? Kita akan menyambut siswa baru!" jawab Minho yang membuat Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook saling berpandangan.

"Aku rasa, kami tidak bisa ikut, Minho-ssi." balas Seokjin.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Minho ingin tahu. "Dan jangan mengatas-namakan Park Jimin sebagai alasan!"

" _huh_?" pekik ketiganya ketika Minho lebih dulu mengatakan alasan ketidak-sertaan mereka bertiga.

" _aniyo_ , hanya saja—"

" _ayolah_! Semua orang sudah menunggu, kita pasti sudah terlambat!"

"Tapi—"

"Dan, kalian bertiga juga harus ikut!"

 _Uhuk!_

 _Bruush~_

Minho, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook menatap kearah Namjoon yang baru saja tersedak makanan, Taehyung yang menyemburkan minuman mereka serta Yoongi yang menatap penuh tanya kearah Minho.

"Kenapa kami harus ikut? Kami bukan anggota dewan siswa!" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Karena kalian bertiga adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Penting bagi kalian untuk ikut!" jawab Minho.

" _hah_! Tidak perlu, adanya kami atau tidak itu sama sekali tidak penting!" sahut Namjoon jengah.

"Tentu saja itu penting!" kekeuh Minho.

"Kenapa harus ada penyambutan pada setiap siswa baru? Bagaimana jika sekolah ini mendapat siswa baru setiap hari. Apa kalian juga bersedia untuk menyambutnya?!" tanya Yoongi sarkas yang dibalas tawa ejek dari kelima orang yang menunggu jawaban dari Minho.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Dan yang kau tanyakan itu sama sekali hal yang mustahil. Jadi, jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi! _Kajja_ , kita pergi!" ajak Minho dan dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan di ujung meja di dekatnya berdiri.

" _YAK_!" seru Taehyung kesal karena Minho telah merusak acara makan siangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook berdiri di barisan paling depan diantara anggota dewan siswa yang lain, itu artinya mereka berdiri sejajar dengan Yoon Doojoon sang ketua dewan siswa serta Jung Jinyoung, wakil ketua dewan siswa.

"Kenapa kita berdiri di barisan paling depan?" tanya Taehyung berbisik pada Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karena untuk mencegah pelarian diri kalian dari penyambutan siang ini!" itu Minho yang menjawab yang berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung. Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mencibir jawaban Minho. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membenci Choi Minho dibandingkan Hong _ssaem_ yang notabene adalah guru terkiller di _RC_ atau bahkan Kim _ssaem_ sekalipun yang suka menghukum para siswa nakal.

" _konyol_!" desisnya kesal yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul dari Jungkook.

" _oh_ , dia datang!" seru Jungkook menginterupsi kekesalan Taehyung dan menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju lobby di gedung utama dan menarik sebuah koper bawaannya.

" _annyeongasseo_!" sapanya ramah dan penuh senyum.

" _nde annyeong_. Jadi, kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanya Doojoon menyambut Park Chanyeol, siswa baru di _RC_. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Perkenalkan aku Yoon Doojoon, ketua dewan siswa _RC_."

" _nde_ , senang bertemu denganmu Yoon Doojoon-ssi!" tutur Chanyeol ramah.

"Sebagai ketua dewan siswa, aku ucapkan selamat datang padamu. Dan, maka dari itu dengan senang hati beberapa dari kami akan menemanimu untuk berkeliling dan mengenal bangunan di _RC_." ujar Doojoon. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

" _nde_ , terima kasih sudah menyambutku. Aku benar-benar merasa senang diterima dengan baik di sekolah ini. Aku mohon kerjasamanya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik satu sama lain." balas Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Doojoon. "Tapi, maaf sebelumnya—karena aku rasa kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menemaniku." Doojoon serta para anggota dewan siswa mengangkat sebelah alis mereka tak mengerti. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang siswa baru yang menolak untuk ditemani berkeliling ke tiga gedung _RC_ yang benar-benar sangat luas.

"Jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau menolak?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Karena, sudah ada seseorang yang berjanji padaku untuk menemani hari pertamaku disini. _Oh,_ dimana dia? Seharusnya, dia juga ada disini?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap seluruh anggota dewan siswa satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya, kedua matanya menangkap sebuah siluet dari arah belakang para anggota dewan siswa berdiri yang tengah berlari kearah mereka. Sontak, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya yang membuat seluruh anggota dewan siswa termasuk Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung berbalik badan.

 _"_ _Park Jimin?"_ gumam beberapa orang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Park Jimin yang mengabaikan semua orang disana, berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Jiminie, aku sudah mencarimu sedari tadi." adu Chanyeol dan tanpa sungkan memeluk Jimin di depan semua orang yang membuat semua orang terutama Yoongi, dan kelima teman masa kecilnya membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut, juga termasuk Yoon Doojoon.

 _'_ _Jiminie? Mereka saling kenal? Dan, kenapa Jimin terlihat diam saja ketika siswa baru itu memeluknya?'_

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama." jawab Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Yoongi, Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Taehyung hingga Doojoon dan keempat temannya menatap Jimin tak percaya dengan panggilan Jimin kepada Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat akrab.

 _'_ _hyung?!'_

Jimin berbalik menatap Doojoon dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

" _sunbaenim_ , kali ini biar aku yang menemaninya berkeliling. Aku yakin, kalian pasti ingin menikmati liburan kalian. Selamat siang!" putus Jimin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Doojoon, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tentu saja disambut Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Mungkin, hampir seluruh anggota dewan siswa bersorak senang bahkan berterima kasih pada Park Jimin. Tapi, tidak dengan Yoongi dan kelima teman kecilnya serta Yoon Doojoon sendiri. Terutama Min Yoongi, kedua mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Park Chanyeol yang tangannya masih digenggam Jimin di depan kedua matanya. Hatinya, terbakar karena amarah dan ia benar-benar membenci kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Jimin lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan dirinya. _Orang yang Jimin sukai waktu kecil_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa Park Chanyeol itu?!" tanya Yoongi sudah dipenuh emosi. Kini ia bersama Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung seta Jungkook berada di studio dewan siswa bersama Doojoon dan keempat temannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yoongi-ssi!" balas Doojoon tak kalah tajam.

"Bahkan, saat kami bertiga datang waktu itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau menemani kita yang saat itu dia bertugas bersama Seokjin _hyung_! Dan sekarang? Ia menawarkan dirinya sendiri secara langsung." seru Namjoon tak habis pikir.

"Aku rasa, mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama!" sahut Seokjin.

"Kita juga sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, _hyung_!" seru Yoongi tak terima. Seokjin berdecak.

"Yoongi-ya, ingatlah! Jimin hilang ingatan, dia tidak akan mengingat kita!" balas Seokjin. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Entah siapa Park Chanyeol itu, tapi firasatku mengatakan dia bukan orang yang baik untuk Jimin." ujar Jinyoung tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Entahlah, aku hanya melihatnya ketika dia bertatapan dengan Park Jimin." jawab Jinyoung asal. "Dia terlihat sosok yang ramah dan menyenangkan, tapi—siapa yang tahu jika dia orang yang berbahaya?" kesebelas orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa Park Chanyeol itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan Park Jimin!" usul Doojoon yang hanya diangguki oleh beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Minho, yang membuat kesebelas orang itu berfikir sejenak.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menggunakan komputer yang diberikan sekolah padaku." usul Namjoon. "Komputer-komputer itu hanya bisa diakses oleh si peringkat satu dan kepala sekolah. Aku yakin, pasti komputer itu juga terakses pada data-data siswa di sekolah ini."

" _oh_ , aku rasa Namjoon benar. Kita bisa menggunakan komputermu." sahut Seokjin setuju.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah komputer disini dan gunakan _ID_ -mu daripada harus kembali ke kamarmu. Komputer di studio dewan siswa juga pemberian sekolah, hanya saja kepala sekolah memberikan akses umum bukan akses khusus seperti punyamu." saran Jinyoung.

" _arraseo_ , aku akan mencobanya!" balas Namjoon dan berjalan menuju meja komputer yang ada di pojok studio.

Namjoon menghidupkan komputer itu dan menunggu beberapa saat. Setelah benar-benar hidup, Namjoon pun langsung memasuki laman yang dibuat sekolah khusus untuknya dan para peringkat satu lainnya. Ia memasukkan _ID_ rahasianya yang hanya diketahui oleh kepala sekolah dan dirinya. Namjoon menunggu dengan sabar mengingat hal ini membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama untuk sampai di laman khusus karyawan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sebentar, kau pikir ini mudah?!" seru Namjoon kesal karena teman-temannya bertanya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana berusahanya dirinya. " _oh_ , apa aku harus mengetik daftar siswa baru?" tanya Namjoon.

" _ya_ ~ coba saja!" ujar Doojoon sekenanya.

"Ada namanya?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon berdecak.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi, tidak ada data dirinya!" jawab Namjoon. Orang-orang yang ada di studio dewan siswa itu terdiam.

"Mungkin, di kelas barunya. Dia masuk di kelas berapa?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"3-IIIR!" jawab Jinyoung lantang yang membuat Doojoon sekaligus Yoongi menoleh kearahnya. " _wae, wae, wae_? Apa aku salah ucap?"

"Kenapa aku baru sadar jika dia masuk di kelasku!" tanya Doojoon.

"Kami sudah memberitahumu sejak tadi, bodoh!" cibir Minho. Doojoon maupun Yoongi berdecak sementara Namjoon masih terus berkutat di depan layar komputer.

"Dapat!" seru Namjoon girang yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu hasil dari pencariannya. "Park Chanyeol adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Choi Jang Min yang merupakan seorang dosen di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul dan Choi Mina, yang juga seorang dosen. Dia memiliki dua kakak laki-laki, Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Lihyun."

"Dia dari keluarga Choi tapi, kenapa dia sendiri bermarga Park?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon kembali membaca sampai habis.

" _ah_ ~ ternyata dia anak angkat." jawab Namjoon bergumam.

"Dia anak angkat? Jadi, dia bukan anak kandung?" tanya Doojoon, Namjoon mengangguk.

" _nde_ , tapi tidak ada keterangan tentang seluk beluk kehidupannya, sebelum dia bergabung menjadi anggota keluarga Choi." jawab Namjoon. Kesepuluh orang itu terdiam.

"Aku merasa salah satu dari nama anggota keluarga Choi, tidak asing bagiku. Tapi, siapa?" tanya Seokjin berfikir sejenak.

"Choi Seunghyun!" gumam Yoongi, kedua matanya berkilat tajam. "Itu, salah satu nama yang tidak boleh kita lupakan dan sialnya—Jimin justru sangat dekat dengan adik angkatnya."

"Tapi, setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu apakah itu Choi Seunghyun yang sama atau hanya persamaan nama!" tutur Namjoon.

"Pertama, kita harus mencari tahu apa hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan Jimin terlebih dahulu." usul Doojoon.

" _hm_ , dan kita hanya bisa mengetahuinya dari Park Jimin sendiri!" balas Yoongi, hari ini entah kenapa hatinya bergerumuh penuh murka ketika ingatannya tak bisa melupakan kejadian Chanyeol yang memeluk Jimin hingga Jimin sendiri yang menarik dan menggenggam tangan siswa baru itu untuk pergi dari penyambutan siang tadi.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) I'm back ... adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Maaf ya, saya baru sempet up setelah satu minggu update chap kemarin, karena saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi aku harap kalian semua mengerti, kkkk. Tapi, aku usahain kok bakal fast up dan kemungkinan kalau gak bisa kaya biasanya 3/4 harinan, mungkin seminggu sekali.  
_

 _(-) Ternyata, chapter kemarin agak berantakan ya .. maap ada beberapa kejadian yang belum aku ganti kaya percakapannya Chanyeol sama Seunghyun. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan, semoga di chapter ini ada sedikit kekurangan typo yang mengganggu._

 _(-) Spoiler buat next chap, yang nungguin moment YoonMin .. siap-siap ya mereka bakal jalan berdua, ciyeee. Dan, maaf saya gak bisa pastiin kapan buat update chapter 17, ada kemungkinan satu minggu lagi bisa kurang. See you, ..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	17. Chapter 17 : My Kumamon Boy

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Tapi, setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu apakah itu Choi Seunghyun yang sama atau hanya persamaan nama!" tutur Namjoon._

 _"_ _Pertama, kita harus mencari tahu apa hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan Jimin terlebih dahulu." usul Doojoon._

 _"_ _hm, dan kita hanya bisa mengetahuinya dari Park Jimin sendiri!" balas Yoongi, hari ini entah kenapa hatinya bergerumuh penuh murka ketika ingatannya tak bisa melupakan kejadian Chanyeol yang memeluk Jimin hingga Jimin sendiri yang menarik dan menggenggam tangan siswa baru itu untuk pergi dari penyambutan siang tadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jiminie!" panggil Chanyeol saat ia dan Jimin sudah sampai di area gedung asrama. Sebelumnya, keduanya sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk berkeliling di seluruh gedung sekolah, meskipun mereka paling lama menghabiskan di cafetaria.

" _nde_?" balas Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens.

"Bolehkah, aku minta tolong padamu?" pinta Chanyeol, Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Mau kah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku mulai hari ini?" lanjut Chanyeol. Jimin menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, tapi—aku tidak bisa berjanji, _hyung_."

" _waeyo_?" Jimin terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menarik nafas.

"Karena aku tidak pernah berjanji pada orang lain sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku adalah—"

"Karena kau adalah orang terdekatku, _hyung_!" potong Jimin. "Karena itulah aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu. Bukan karena aku tidak akan menepatinya tapi aku rasa kata _'janji'_ hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bagiku." Chanyeol menatap Jimin lamat. Ia tahu, sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Jimin di panti asuhan. Jimin memang adalah sosok yang dingin serta tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan apa yang ia pendam di hatinya pada orang lain. Karena itulah, terkadang Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ada di jalan pikiran sosok yang sudah dicintainya sejak Jimin berada di tahun kedua di panti asuhan.

"Jimin-ah!" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Jimin hanya berdehem. "Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu!" jawab Jimin singkat.

"Apa arti diriku bagimu?" Jimin tersenyum manis dan menatap Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau adalah sosok kakak yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya, _hyung_. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya setelah _eommonim_." jawab Jimin tegas yang tak menyadari sorot mata Chanyeol berubah.

"Hanya kakak?" tanya Chanyeol nyalang. Jimin mengangguk.

"Bukankah kita sudah seperti kakak-adik sejak dulu?" tanya Jimin. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

" _nde_ , aku adalah _hyung_ -mu. Dan, selalu seperti itu bukan?" Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu. Dan, kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku."

"Sebagai kakak?" tanya Chanyeol memancing. Jimin mengangguk polos.

" _nde_ , sebagai kakak." Chanyeol tersenyum miring seraya membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

 _'_ _Jika aku hanya menjadi kakakmu, dan kau malah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkanmu menjadi milik siapapun jika itu bukan diriku! Karena kau memang harus menjadi milikku, Park Jimin! Hanya milikku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai empat. Kamarnya masih sepi, dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesepian. Terlebih sejak ia demam dua hari yang lalu, ia mendapat banyak perhatian dari Seokjin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon bahkan Yoongi. Bahkan mereka berenam juga bersedia bergilir menjaganya hingga sembuh sekarang ini. Dan entah kenapa Jimin merasa bersalah ketika tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan mereka di lobby gedung utama ketika penyambutan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun untuk menyapa mereka atau sekedar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia terdiam sejenak. Ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir jatuh sakit dua hari yang lalu dan merepotkan banyak orang. Lama ia terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin pun memeriksa laci-laci nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya, membawanya keluar satu persatu dengan tergesa.

Jimin memijat pelipisnya resah saat apa yang dia cari tidak ia temukan di seluruh tempat di penjuru bilik kamarnya.

"Dimana kotak itu?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" gumam Jimin. "Sial! Itu satu-satunya petunjuk tentang masa laluku. Siapa yang mengambilnya?!"

Jimin menggeram kesal. Ia berdiri diam di sisi ranjangnya. Ia menatap ranjangnya sejenak dan detik berikutnya ia langsung membungkuk dan mengintip ke dalam kolong ranjangnya. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika sepasang mata sipitnya mendapati sebuah alat perekam yang tersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Jimin pun merangkak memasuki kolong tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati untuk mengambil alat perekam yang tampaknya sedikit mengalami kerusakan karena bantingannya yang tak sengaja tempo hari.

"Jimin?"

 _Dug!_

" _aw_!" pekik Jimin tepat kepalanya yang terantuk ranjang ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jimin-ssi, kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang yang tak Jimin ketahui siapa orangnya meskipun sebenarnya Jimin sudah sangat hafal suara dingin yang sangat khas itu.

" _nde nde nde_ , aku baik!" ujar Jimin dan ia segera keluar dengan tangannya yang langsung menyaut alat perekam dan menyembunyikannya di saku _hoodie_ yang ternyata masih ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah tempat tidurmu?" tanya senior Jimin yang tak lain adalah Min Yoongi itu. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tak sengaja terbentur beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku—ada kecoa tadi." jawab Jimin asal yang membuat Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

" _ah,_ begitu?" Jimin mengangguk kecil.

" _nde_! _Oh_ , apa yang _sunbaenim_ lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Aku ingin menagih sesuatu padamu." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksud _sunbaenim_?"

"Kau tahu, jika bukan karena mereka adalah temanku sejak kecil, dan kau bukanlah guru privat Taehyungie, aku tidak akan repot-repot ikut merawatmu." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya horor.

" _mwo_?"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta bayaran padamu!" Jimin menggeram tertahan.

" _yak sunbaenim_! Jika kau tidak mau, jangan gunakan mereka sebagai alasan. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu dan aku juga tidak memintamu untuk merawatku!" tolak Jimin kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membayarnya!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memojokkan tubuh Jimin ke dinding kaca yang menjadi penyekat antara bilik milik Jungkook dan Jimin. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut kala wajah Yoongi yang terlampau dekat dengannya. Jimin menahan nafas, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat untuk pertama kalinya ketika Yoongi menatapi wajahnya intens. Jimin menunduk, berniat untuk menghindar dari tatapan Yoongi yang seakan memenjaranya.

"Jiminie~" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya spontan. Ini adalah kali pertama, ia merasa berdebar dan ia merasa senang ada seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan, Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup di hatinya saat ini. Dan, jujur Jimin menyukainya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku keluar hari ini. Kau mau?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terdiam sejenak.

"Bersama siapa saja?" tanya Jimin was-was. Yoongi tersenyum tampan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang mampu membuat Jimin kembali berdebar.

"Hanya kau dan aku!" jawab Yoongi yang entah kenapa membuat Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan spontan sebagai jawaban atas ajakan Yoongi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Yoongi. Kini, ia dan Jimin sedang berjalan diatas trotoar yang masih berada di kompleks _RC_.

"Kemana? Kau yang mengajakku keluar, jadi aku tidak tahu kita harus pergi kemana, _sunbaenim_!"

" _hyung_!"

" _huh_?" Jimin menoleh tak mengerti saat Yoongi yang berseru tiba-tiba.

"Kita sedang tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah. Jadi, panggil aku _hyung_!" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jimin menghela nafas.

" _arra hyung_!" balas Jimin penuh penekanan dan Yoongi yang tertawa puas.

"Apa kau mau makan es krim?" tawar Yoongi. Jimin tampak terkejut.

"Es krim?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau mengajakku memakan es krim?"

" _nde, waeyo_? Apa kau tidak suka es krim."

" _aniyo_ , hanya saja—aku kira orang angkuh sepertimu tidak mengenal yang namanya es krim!" Yoongi menatap Jimin horor.

" _yak_! Apa kau pikir aku ini bukan manusia?!" Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Bukankah kau ini memang makhluk astral?"

" _Yak_! Park Jimin!" seru Yoongi kesal dan Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri. " _aish,_ anak itu benar-benar!" desis Yoongi yang kemudian berlari mengejar Jimin yang sepertinya sudah menemukan kedai es krim di dekat mereka.

"Aku pesan—satu es krim rasa cokelat, pisang, vanilla dan strawberry dan juga satu cheese cake. Aku tunggu, di meja itu- _nde_?" pesan Jimin menunjuk meja yang berada di dekat jendela kedai es krim.

"Baik, tuan. Tunggu sebentar- _nde_?" Jimin mengangguk antusias.

" _nde arraseo_!" balas Jimin yang kemudian dengan langkah ringannya menuju meja yang sebelumnya ia tunjuk oleh pelayan kedai. Jimin bersyukur kedai yang ia kunjungi sedang sepi pengunjung meskipun di hari yang panas seperti ini.

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Yoongi yang baru saja datang dan duduk di depan Jimin. Jimin mencibir tak suka.

"Pesan saja sendiri. Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu apa rasa favoritmu 'kan?" balas Jimin dingin. Yoongi menarik nafas dan dengan terpaksa ia melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu pelayan untuk memanggilnya agar datang menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

" _nde_ , aku pesan es krim rasa cokelat, pisang, vanilla dan strawberry dan juga satu cheese cake." pesan Yoongi yang membuat sang pelayan serta Jimin menatap Yoongi terkejut.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Yoongi yang merasa tatapan Jimin memincing curiga padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memesan rasa yang sama denganku? Dan, kenapa kau juga memesan cheese cake?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Yoongi kesal. "Aku biasa makan es krim bersama cheese cake. Apa kau juga begitu?" Jimin berdecak sinis dan Yoongi tersenyum tampan. "Aku rasa kita berjodoh!"

" _yak_!" pekik Jimin yang mengundang tawa dari pelayan yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar pesanan anda tuan." pamit pelayan itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat, sementara Jimin yang sedang membaca salah satu buku yang disediakan di kedai itu tak begitu memperhatikan kedua sorot mata Yoongi yang memandanginya penuh rindu.

 _'_ _Mungkin kau amnesia. Tapi sikapmu tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Jika saja kau ingat, kau yang membuatku menyukai es krim dan cheese cake.'_

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tertawa kecil dan sama sekali tak menyadari jika Jimin menatapnya dengan raut wajah aneh.

" _yak, sunbaenim_! Tidak baik tertawa tanpa alasan." tutur Jimin memandangi Yoongi polos. Yoongi terhenyak, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan kembali bersikap tenang. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Aku jadi menyesal menuruti ajakanmu." Yoongi tertawa sinis.

"Kau bisa mengatakan menyesal kali ini, tapi aku yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan." Jimin menatap Yoongi horor.

"Aku rasa semua hari itu sama saja."

" _aniyo_!" tolak Yoongi yakin. "Harimu, tidak akan sama lagi sejak ada aku!"

Jimin terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Yoongi padanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Yoongi memang benar. Jimin merasa hidupnya sedikit berbeda semenjak ia mengenal Yoongi. Ia merasa sedikit lebih hidup dan selalu merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya ketika ia hanya bersama dengan Min Yoongi. Debaran, yang tidak ia ketahui apa makna dibaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di kedai es krim. Yoongi dan Jimin kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Yoongi yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya serta Jimin yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan. Keduanya kalut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yoongi memecah kecanggungan. Jimin terkejut namun ia hanya diam dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Jimin akhirnya. "Jika tidak ada tempat yang kau tuju, aku rasa kita harus kembali sekarang sebelum langit semakin gelap!" lanjut Jimin, dan Yoongi tentu saja tidak akan rela menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin hanya untuk memakan es krim.

"Ada tempat yang ingin aku tuju. Kau mau kesana?" tawar Yoongi kemudian. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas. Yoongi tersenyum dan tanpa canggung, ia menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikutinya.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun sampai di depan sebuah taman bermain setelah berjalan hampir 15 menit dengan tangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam tangan Jimin. Suasana taman itu sepi pengunjung, entah karena langit senja atau karena taman bermain yang terlihat tak terawat. Daun-daun kering yang berterbangan bersama angin sepoi serta deritan dari ayunan.

Jimin menatap taman bermain itu. Dan lagi, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya. Ada perasaan seolah ia merindukan tempat itu. Ada perasaan bahwa ia sebelumnya pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Kemudian, tanpa Yoongi sadari, Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya membentu senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang mengartikan hal lain tentang keberadaannya di taman ini.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin hanya diam dengan pandangannya yang meneliti kearah sekeliling taman bermain, perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. Ia sengaja membawa Jimin ke tempat ini, tempat dimana dulu sebagai tempat bermain antara ia, Jimin, Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung. Dan, Yoongi yakin Jimin pasti merasa tidak asing dengan taman ini.

"Kau mau naik ayunan itu?" tanya Yoongi menunjuk dua ayunan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi tak sabar dan kembali menarik tangan Jimin yang ternyata masih berada digenggamannya.

Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin di salah satu kursi ayunan secara paksa. Jimin menggerutu kesal namun ia tetap menurut semua perilaku Yoongi padanya.

" _oh hyung_!" pekik Jimin terkejut ketika Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mendorong ayunannya membuat kedua tangan Jimin refleks berada di kedua tiang ayunan yang ia tumpangi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" tanya Yoongi senang melihat Jimin yang mulai tertawa lepas.

" _hyung_ , jangan tinggi-tinggi!" seru Jimin yang juga mulai membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _'hyung'_. Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan terus mendorong ayunan Jimin yang diiringi tawa lepas dari pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah _hyung_ , sudah!" pinta Jimin lelah tertawa. "Duduklah disini _hyung_!" titah Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi ayunan di sampingnya. Yoongi menurut dengan kedua matanya yang masih menatap kearah Jimin.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Yoongi setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Jimin berdehem.

"Jika ada, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?" Jimin balik bertanya yang hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin tertantang.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak merasa terusik ataupun merasa terganggu." jawab Yoongi yakin.

" _waeyo_? Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu. Yoongi terdiam, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin kali ini.

"Aku—"

"Apa karena aku adalah _guru privat_ dari teman kecilmu?" potong Jimin. Yoongi semakin terdiam karena ia terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Jika kuperhatikan sikapmu padaku—itu terlalu berlebihan." lanjut Jimin yang kesekian kalinya ucapannya menohok tepat di hati Yoongi. "Kenapa kau bersikap berbeda padaku? Apa aku adalah orang spesial bagimu?" tanya Jimin berani dan menatap kedua mata Yoongi. " _atau_ —karena ayahmu?" tanya Jimin kemudian dan kali ini Yoongi tampak mengeryit tak suka.

"Dan, kenapa harus karena ayahku?" tanya Yoongi sinis.

"Entahlah, kau mengatakannya pada malam itu!"

"Jimin—"

"Aku tak sengaja menolong ayahmu, dan aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di hari kedua festival. Mungkin ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentangku, dan kau benar—itu memang bukan urusanmu!" Yoongi menarik nafas lelah. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kesalah-pahaman ini semakin panjang?

"Sikapku padamu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku." tutur Yoongi tegas.

"Lalu?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu.

"Apa setiap orang yang bersikap berbeda padamu, harus memiliki alasan kenapa mereka mendekatimu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin berdehem dan menatap lamat kedua mata Yoongi. "Apa kau membutuhkan alasan itu?"

" _aniyo_ , aku rasa itu tidak perlu!" jawab Jimin berubah pikiran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi dan menatap langit senja yang terlihat sangat indah. "Terkadang suatu hubungan entah itu berbentuk pertemanan atau lebih, memang tidak membutuhkan alasan. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang janggal dari setiap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku." Yoongi terdiam. Ia memaklumi segala kekhawatiran Jimin yang tak bisa mengingat apapun terlebih ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Apa sampai saat ini tidak ada orang yang kau percayai?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terdiam, namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada. Ada satu orang yang sangat kupercaya. Aku benar-benar sangat mempercayainya." Yoongi menahan nafas, ia rasa ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Jimin dan saat itulah hatinya menjerit sesak dengan penuturan Jimin yang merujuk pada orang lain.

"Apa kau sangat mempercayai orang itu."

"Aku sangat mempercayainya lebih dari diriku sendiri." Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. " _ah_ ~ langit senja benar-benar sangat indah. Aku jadi ingin minum _soju_." gumam Jimin. "Kau mau menemaniku, _hyungnim_?" tawar Jimin kemudian.

" _mwo_?" Jimin tersenyum tenang.

"Tidak apa bukan, jika malam ini kita minum _soju_? Bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin?" Jimin mengangguk yakin.

"Itu jika kau mau."

" _call_! Lagi pula, kita sedang berada di luar area sekolah. Jadi, kenapa tidak?" Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_!" ajak Jimin yang kali ini, ia yang menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan dingin itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Yoongi menahan nafas. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup ketika Jimin sendiri yang menautkan jemari tangannya. Dan hanya sebatas itu saja, sudah membuat Yoongi merasakan jantungnya yang melonjak diluar batas dan tak terkontrol. _tidak-tidak-tidak_ , Yoongi tidak mau sakit jantung tapi kenapa sakit di jantungnya ini terasa sangat menyenangkan? Sungguh, Yoongi akui dia memang gila, tapi—ini adalah penyakit jantung yang sangat ia sukai.

 _'_ _Oh tidak! Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika berada di dekat Park Jimin. Eomma~ bagaimana jika aku kelepasan, dan bersikap posesif padanya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya kala Jimin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau ingin minum _soju_ disini?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_. Kita juga bisa menikmati _sundae_ buatan _haraboji_. Apa kau pernah makan _sundae_ sebelumnya, _hyungnim_?" tanya Jimin dalam hati ia menebak bahwa Yoongi pasti akan menolak diajak ke tempat jajanan di pinggir jalan dan pasti mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang jajanan yang baru saja Jimin sebut namanya.

"Tentu saja aku pernah. Hanya orang yang tidak pernah menikmati hidup, yang tidak pernah makan _sundae_." dan Jimin terkejut bukan main. Ia pernah tak sengaja mengajak Yoon Doojoon dan ayah Yoongi sendiri, tapi Yoongi? Dia bahkan mengatakan hal demikian untuk orang yang tidak pernah mencicipi _sundae_?

" _jinjjayo_?" tanya Jimin tak percaya. "Tapi, ayahmu tidak pernah." dan kali ini, Yoongi yang terkejut.

"Ayahku? Tentu saja dia tidak pernah. Mana mau dia mampir di tempat kecil seperti ini. Justru, dia ingin sekali menghancurkan tempat-tempat kecil yang menurutnya merusak pemandangan jalan!"

"Tapi, saat aku mengajak ayahmu dia bersedia, _hyung_." Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas ayahku sekarang. _Kajja_ , kita harus menikmati malam ini!" ajak Yoongi yang kali ini tanpa sungkan menarik tangan Jimin mendekati truk _sundae haraboji_ yang sering Jimin kunjungi selama ini.

" _annyeongasseo_!" sapa Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _nde annyeong_. Oh Jiminie? _Aigoo_ , sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Kenapa tidak pernah kemari?" tanya sang kakek menyambut Jimin dengan senang hati.

" _nde_ , _mianhae haraboji_. Ada banyak kegiatan di sekolah." sang kakek mengangguk maklum yang kemudian ia melirik kearah Yoongi.

" _ah_ , bukankah kau—Min Yoongi?" tanya sang kakek ragu. Yoongi tersenyum senang, ia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang kakek sementara Jimin menatap Yoongi dan kakek bergantian.

" _nde haraboji_." jawab Yoongi ramah mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Jimin.

" _haraboji_ mengenal Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Sang kakek tersenyum kecil.

" _eyy_ , tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Yoongi ini sudah banyak membantuku selama ini." jawab sang kakek.

" _ah_ , tidak _haraboji_. Aku hanya sedikit membantumu." jawab Yoongi malu-malu.

"Sedikit bagaimana? Kau menghajar semua preman yang akan menghancurkan trukku tiga bulan yang lalu. Itu bantuan yang sangat besar, _nak_." balas kakek yang membuat Jimin semakin mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Jadi, Yoongi _hyung_ ini adalah orang yang _haraboji_ maksud saat _haraboji_ menceritakan padaku dulu?" tanya Jimin ingat-ingat lupa. "Tentang, preman-preman yang akan menghancurkan dagangan _haraboji_?"

" _nde_!" balas sang kakek antusias. " _Jja_ , kalian pasti ingin makan _sundae_ 'kan? Aku akan buatkan spesial dan gratis untuk kalian!" ujar sang kakek antusias begitu pula dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _nde kamsahamnida haraboji_." balas Yoongi sopan.

"Duduklah, duduklah!" titah sang kakek dan kembali ke dalam truknya untuk menyiapkan _sundae_ bagi kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Jimin dan Yoongi pun duduk berhadapan di kursi yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kau tunggulah disini _hyungnim_. Aku akan membeli _soju_." ujar Jimin, namun sebelum ia beranjak pergi, tangan Yoongi sudah menahan tangannya yang membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Aku saja yang membelinya, kau tunggu disini!" titah Yoongi yang hanya diangguki oleh Jimin dan membiarkan Yoongi meninggalkannya sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi pun kembali dengan satu plastik hitam berukuran sedang di tangannya. Yoongi meletakkan plastik yang berisi beberapa botol _soju_ diatas meja dihadapan Jimin.

"Ingat, jangan minum terlalu banyak!" pesan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum sinis.

"Asal kau tahu saja, _hyungnim_. Aku ini sangat kuat minum!" balas Jimin yang hanya diangguki Yoongi, mengalah.

Setelah _Sundae haraboji_ memberikan dua mangkok _sundae_ dihadapan mereka, pesta _soju_ kecil-kecilan antara Yoongi dan Jimin pun dimulai. Sesekali Yoongi yng melayani Jimin untuk menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas kecil, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hingga hampir dua jam mereka habiskan untuk minum dan Yoongi yang masih minum dengan tenang meskipun ia sudah minum hampir dua botol _soju_. Sementara, Jimin yang mulai sempoyongan padahal baru minum satu botol lebih.

" _ah_ ~ kenapa aku merasa ada kupu-kupu di kepalaku?" gumam Jimin merasa apa yang ada disekitarnya berputar-putar. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang mengajak dan siapa yang mabuk. Kau bilang, kau kuat minum—tapi, baru minum satu botol saja kau sudah meracau!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang sekarang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dan Yoongi kembali menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas miliknya dan menegaknya dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan siapapun. Tapi, aku sadar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mau membuatmu membenciku dan berakhir dengan aku kehilanganmu." gumam Yoongi pandangannya melembut kearah Jimin yang ternyata sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Yoongi menarik nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Jimin lembut.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Jiminie. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa membagi rasa sakitmu, keluh-kesahmu, semua yang kau rasakan kepadaku. Aku ingin kau bergantung padaku. Bisakah?" tanya Yoongi yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Jimin yang sudah sibuk mendengkur. Yoongi menarik nafas, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk menggendong Jimin ke dalam punggung tegapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus begitu tenang. Setiap pijakan yang Yoongi lewati dengan Jimin yang masih menyender nyaman di balik punggung kokohnya. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yoongi dan kedua matanya yang masih memejam damai.

Yoongi menarik nafas, menghirup udara malam yang begitu menenangkan hatinya, mengubur dalam-dalam rasa resah serta emosi yang terus meluap-luap di hari ini. Hari yang sungguh berat menurutnya.

" _hyungnim_ ~" panggil Jimin tiba-tiba. Suaranya serak dan Yoongi hanya berdehem, tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali dengan panggilan Jimin padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yoongi sekedar basa-basi. Jimin terdiam sejenak masih dengan setengah kesadarannya.

"Aku—belum berterima kasih dan meminta maaf padamu dan yang lainnya." Yoongi masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan Jimin yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi yang terasa nyaman untuknya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya.

"Kalian sangat menkhawatirkanku saat aku sakit. _gomapta_."

"Katakan terima kasih pada mereka. Jangan hanya padaku."

" _nde_!" jawab Jimin singkat dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jiminie?" panggil Yoongi setelah hanya ada keheningan selama lima menit diantara mereka. Jimin hanya berdehem dan tak berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya. "Siapa Park Chanyeol itu?" dan seketika Jimin langsung membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , adalah sosok kakak bagiku. Ketika aku berada di panti asuhan, dia selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku. Tapi, kami harus berpisah karena ia diadopsi ketika ia berumur 15 tahun." racau Jimin.

"Apa kau sangat menyayanginya?"

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. Maka ya, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Apakah dia juga orang yang kau percaya?" Jimin terdiam sejenak yang membuat Yoongi berasumsi bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah—

" _aniyo_!" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya spontan. Ia kira, orang yang Jimin percaya adalah Park Chanyeol. Lalu, jika bukan Chanyeol? Siapa? Siapa orang yang Jimin percaya.

"Bukan Park Chanyeol orangnya?" Jimin menggeleng meskipun Yoongi tak melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama lima tahun. Dan, apa yang harus aku percayakan padanya?" tanya Jimin sekaligus jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Yoongi. Yoongi masih terdiam dan Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yoongi.

" _hyungnim_ ," panggil Jimin tiba-tiba dan Yoongi hanya berdehem karena terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku melihat foto ayahmu dan ayahnya Hoseok _sunbae_ di figura yang sama dengan kedua orang tuaku. Apa, kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Jimin yang membuat tubuh Yoongi melemas. Yoongi terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia yakin, Jimin pasti menanyakan perihal figura-figura yang ditemukan Jungkook ketika tengah membersihkan bilik Jimin tempo hari.

" _aku_ —" Yoongi bimbang antara ingin mengatakan jujur atau sebaliknya. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi ia juga takut jika kondisi Jimin semakin memburuk. Dan disisi lain, ia juga ingin berbohong tapi—bagaimana jika nantinya Jimin bisa mengingat semuanya dan menjadi marah padanya karena tidak mengatakan jujur sejak awal? Yoongi benar-benar merasa tersudut saat ini. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa harus ia yang mengalami hal demikian.

"Sebenarnya—" ujar Yoongi akhirnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas. " _sebenarnya_ , aku adalah bocah kecil yang dulu memberi plester kumamon di lututmu, di halte depan sekolahmu. Kau benar, ayahku, ayahnya Hoseok bahkan seluruh orang-orang yang ada di figura itu adalah orang-orang yang mengenalmu sejak kecil. Jiminie, maafkan kami karena—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sosok mungil yang berada di balik punggungnya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau baru saja mengigau?" gumam Yoongi. " _hah_ ~ ini sama saja aku bicara dengan orang mabuk!" lanjut Yoongi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menelusuri trotoar untuk kembali ke sekolah mereka tanpa menyadari jika sebenarnya Jimin mendengar semua penuturan Yoongi padanya. Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menahan nafas agar Yoongi mengira bahwa ia masih tertidur di balik punggungnya.

 _'_ _Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Aku merindukan pangeran kecilku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Benar-benar menyebalkan!"_ desis beberapa siswa yang tengah berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman di lobby gedung utama. Pagi itu, seluruh siswa berkumpul untuk melihat pembagian tim untuk kemah musim panas yang akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi.

Dan, disinilah Jimin berdiri tepat di depan papan pengumuman menatap malas sembilan nama yang menjadi satu tim bersamanya. Jimin menghela nafas kesal, benar-benar kesal. Bahkan, rasanya Jimin ingin melampiaskan seluruh rasa kesalnya pada orang-orang tak bersalah yang berdiri di dekatnya. Jimin masih berdiri, tak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Rasanya ia ingin protes pada guru kesiswaan yang membuat daftar nama yang ia yakin, pasti akan membuat harinya penuh kesialan.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menjauhi kerumunan. Dan tepat, ketika ia beranjak pergi tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. Jimin melengos mencoba untuk mengabaikan keenamnya. Begitu pula dengan keenamnya yang menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu Jimin hari ini. Apalagi, setelah mereka melihat raut tak mengenakkan di wajah Jimin.

"Kenapa dia terlihat kesal?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

" _mollayo_ , mungkin karena—"

"Karena daftar nama timnya!" sahut seseorang yang membuat keenam orang itu menoleh ke kanan mereka dan mendapati Yook Sungjae yang mereka ketahui adalah teman sekelas Jimin, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

" _mworago_?" pekik Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Kalian pasti belum melihat daftarnya 'kan?" tebak Sungjae yang diangguki oleh beberapa dari keenam orang itu.

"Lalu, kenapa Jimin kesal karena daftar nama itu?" tanya Namjoon. Sungjae menarik nafas lelah.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu karena kalian bukan teman dekatnya." ujar Sungjae menyombongkan diri sementara keenam orang itu memandang Sungjae horor. "Dia satu tim dengan Lee Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ , kalian tahu bukan _sunbae_ satu itu sangat tergila-gila pada Park Jimin?"

"Lalu?" tanya Taehyung.

" _ya_ , tentu saja Jimin jengah melihatnya dan ada hal lain lagi yang lebih menakutkan." lanjut Sungjae berlebihan.

"Apa lagi?" kali ini Hoseok yang bersuara.

"Jimin satu kelompok dengan Joohyun _sunbae_."

"Memangnya apa yang menakutkan dari Jimin yang sekelompok dengan Bae Joohyun?" tanya Namjoon. Sungjae tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Namjoon.

" _loh_ , kalian tidak tahu? Beberapa minggu yang lalu Joohyun _sunbae_ melempar panci panas ke tangan Jimin dan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang dengan kata-kata kasar!"

" _mwo_?!" keenam orang itu membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Yoongi emosinya memuncak. Sungjae menelan salivanya susah. "Katakan sekali lagi!" tuntut Yoongi menatap Sungjae tajam.

" _hyung_ , tahan dirimu!" bisik Namjoon menahan Yoongi untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan.

" _ma_ -maaf _sunbaenim_. Tapi, semua siswa tahu kejadian itu. Aneh rasanya, jika kalian tidak tahu! Apalagi yang aku dengar itu menyangkut tentang kedekatanmu dengan Park Jimin." jelas Sungjae. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan lain!" pamit Sungjae tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sial! Gadis itu, benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!" desis Yoongi kesal.

" _hyung_ , tahan dirimu. Untuk sementara, jangan membuat masalah jika itu menyangkut tentang Jiminie, dan jangan terlalu bersikap posesif padanya." saran Namjoon yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yoongi.

" _ah_ , jadi karena itu Jimin _hyung_ mengobati tangannya sendiri di unit kesehatan waktu itu?" pekik Jungkook tiba-tiba setelah teringat kejadian dimana Jimin yang memekik kesal mengobati tangannya yang melepuh beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tangannya bisa melepuh tapi waktu itu aku juga membantunya mengobati tangannya. Aku tidak bertanya kenapa, karena kau tahu 'kan _hyung_. Jimin _hyung_ tidak akan dengan mudah mengatakan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang kita tanyakan padanya?" jelas Jungkook.

"Tapi, dia tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia tidak apa—"

" _HYUNG_!" seru Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah meninggalkan kelima teman kecilnya dan kini ia berlari riang kearah mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Hoseok heran. Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Lupakan kekesalan Jimin! Kalian harus lihat daftar timnya!" seru Taehyung antusias dan mendorong kelimanya untuk menyeruak kerumunan yang tentu saja para siswa akan langsung mengalah dengan senang hati.

" _hyungnim_ , kau satu kelompok dengan Jiminie!" bisik Taehyung pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum senang meskipun senyum tampannya kembali luntur begitu saja.

"Tapi, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan orang ini?" gumam Yoongi menunjuk nama Yoon Doojoon yang juga berada satu tim dengannya.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_! Yang penting 'kan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Jiminie dan kau bisa mengawasinya sepuasmu." Yoongi mengangguk.

" _arraseo_. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati demi Park Jimin!"

"Itu harus _hyung_!"

"Dan, kenapa kau juga tampaknya begitu senang?" tanya Yoongi melihat Taehyung yang tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Kemudian, Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tim yang terdapat nama Taehyung dan membaca nama-nama yang menjadi satu tim dengan pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu.

" _woah_ ~ aku iri padamu!" gumam Yoongi setelah mengetahui bahwa Taehyung satu tim dengan Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar, kau tidak perlu ditemani?" tanya Im Sohye, sekretaris dewan siswa pada Jimin yang kebetulan mendapat tugas untuk membeli beberapa kekurangan untuk keperluan kemah tiga hari ke depan. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu _sunbaenim_ , aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula, ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit." jawab Jimin ringan.

" _arraseo_ , kalau itu mau-mu. Cepat kembali sebelum makan siang, _nde_?" Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan segera keluar dari studio dewan siswa.

Jimin berjalan seperti biasa dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan. Jimin melangkah dengan tenang hingga ia sudah sampai di luar gerbang area sekolahnya. Jimin menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan jalanan sudah cukup sepi dan bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Park Jimin?" panggil seseorang yang membuat Jimin mengurungkan niat awalnya. Jimin segera menoleh pada sosok pria asing dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Jimin merasa bahwa ia tak mengenali pria itu sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum miring.

"Perkenalkan aku—Kwon Jiyoung!" ujarnya yang seketika membuat Jimin teringat jika nama itu adalah nama yang menitipkan kotak cokelat pada petugas keamanan sekolah untuk diberikan kepadanya. Jimin menahan nafas, ia menatap teliti pada pria di depannya dan berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

" _oh_! Apa anda yang mengirimkan kotak itu?" tanya Jimin yang diangguki oleh Jiyoung.

" _nde_. Kau benar? Apa kau ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!" Jimin tampak menimang tawaran dari orang asing ini sebelum ia kembali menambahkan ucapannya untuk menyakinkan Jimin agar bersedia ikut bersamanya. "Ini—menyangkut kedua orang tuamu." dan Jimin tentu saja tidak akan menolak jika itu menyangkut tentang masa lalunya, terutama tentang keluarganya.

Maka disinilah, Park Jimin duduk dihadapan Kwon Jiyoung di sebuah kedai yang sepi pengunjung yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari _RC_. Sebelumnya, Jiyoung membawa Jimin untuk masuk ke mobilnya terlebih dahulu dan membawanya ke kedai yang tampaknya sudah direncanakan Jiyoung sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada apa tuan?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak ingat siapa diriku. Apalagi, ketika aku mengirimkan paket itu untukmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiyoung tampak memastikan. Jimin mengangguk ringan.

" _nde_ , tentu saja. Aku baik." jawab Jimin singkat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau harus mengetahui tentang keluargamu, ayahmu, ibumu bahkan calon adikmu." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Calon adikku? Aku punya adik?" Jiyoung menatap Jimin iba.

"Hampir—jika saja, mereka tidak berniat untuk membunuh keluargamu." tubuh Jimin melemas dan membuatnya bersemangat untuk mendengar segala penuturan Jiyoung dengan saksama. "Park Jimin, kau tahu kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu itu, bukanlah kecelakaan biasa. Itu adalah kesengajaan. Ada seseorang yang sudah merencanakannya. Ada seseorang yang ingin melenyapkan kedua orang tuamu." Jimin semakin terdiam. Tepatnya mendengar segala ucapan Jiyoung yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Tapi, siapa anda?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Aku adalah orang yang sempat hidup bersamamu. Aku adalah anak dari orang kepercayaan orang tuamu. Dulu, kau selalu menganggapku sebagai _hyung_ -mu."

" _hyung_ -ku? Tapi, kenapa anda baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena mereka terus mengawasiku." jawab Jiyoung merendahkan suaranya. "Dan, kau tahu. Mereka juga sedang mengawasimu. Selalu mengawasimu." Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya dan menajamkan kedua telinganya. "Setiap pergerakanku terbatas karena aku selalu diawasi. Aku takut, jika aku mendekatimu maka mereka akan kembali melukaimu. Karena itulah kau berada di panti asuhan. Tidak aman bagimu berada dimanapun karena mereka masih mengincar nyawamu." jelas Jiyoung.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka masih mengincar nyawaku setelah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan sengaja?" Jiyoung menarik nafas prihatin.

"Karena mereka tidak ingin kau mengingat semuanya."

" _mwo_?"

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Jimin menggeleng. "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya saksi mata dari masalah yang sedang menimpa ayahmu waktu itu."

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Jiyoung mengangguk yakin. "Tapi, siapa yang mengawasiku bahkan ingin membunuhku?" tanya Jimin tanpa sadar Jiyoung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai mengerikan.

" _mereka_ —orang-orang yang ada di figura itu." Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

" _me_ -mereka?" Jiyoung mengangguk ringan.

" _nde_ , mereka—yang menyuruh anak mereka untuk mengawasimu." Jimin terdiam. Namun beberapa menit setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jiyoung. Pandangan, yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Jiyoung mengeryitkan keningnya agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja kau harus percaya padaku."

" _waeyo_?" tanya Jimin dingin.

" _karena aku adalah orang kepercayaan ayahmu_." jawab Jiyoung yakin. Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, siapa orang yang akan kau percaya selain aku? Orang yang sangat ayahmu percaya." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk polos.

" _nde_ , aku memang harus mempercayai orang yang sangat _dipercayai_ ayahku." balas Jimin yang membuat Jiyoung tersenyum puas kearah Jimin yang masih menunjukkan mata polosnya yang terlihat tak mengerti apapun dengan situasi yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi menatap jengah kearah Doojoon yang memintanya untuk menemuinya di belakang gedung asrama. Hanya ia dan Doojoon. "Aku harap ini sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." jawab Doojoon datar dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan.

"Mendapatkan apa maksudmu?"

"Informasi yang kau inginkan tentang kakakku." Yoongi menatap balik Doojoon yang juga menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"Katakan!" pinta Yoongi tak sabar. "Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau hanya mengatakannya padaku?"

"Akan lebih baik, jika sedikit orang yang tahu. Aku merasa sejak ada siswa baru itu, kita harus jarang-jarang bertemu. Bagaimana jika dia juga mengetahui tentang masa lalu Jimin? Apalagi kita juga belum memastikan kakak angkatnya itu benar orang yang bersangkutan atau tidak."

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu cepat katakan. Apa yang kau ketahui!" pinta Yoongi tak sabar. Doojoon menarik nafas.

"Ada kemungkinan jika kakakku dan kedua temannya setiap harinya mematai Park Jimin."

"Setiap hari?" Doojoon mengangguk yakin.

" _nde_! Setiap hari mereka memastikan keadaan Park Jimin. Aku juga yakin, mereka pasti mengetahui tentang kondisi Park Jimin sekarang ini."

"Lalu? Apa rencana mereka?" tanya Yoongi. Doojoon menggeleng prihatin.

"Ini benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Apa maksudmu?! Katakan langsung poinnya Yoon Doojoon!" seru Yoongi sebelum kesabarannya habis dan memaksa Doojoon untuk mengatakan semuanya padanya secara lengkap.

"Mereka berniat untuk membunuh Park Jimin!"

" _mwo_?" Doojoon mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa yang mereka dapat dengan membunuh Park Jimin?"

"Aku masih belum mengetahuinya. Akses untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka sangat terbatas. Mereka bahkan menutup segala konektivitas mereka kepada orang lain, bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri."

"Sial! Kenapa, semuanya semakin rumit? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara Park Jimin dan orang-orang itu di masa lalu? Bukankah, mereka hanya memiliki masalah pada Seojoon _ahjussi_? Dan kenapa sekarang harus membunuh Park Jimin?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berniat untuk membantumu dan teman-temanmu. Hanya informasi ini yang aku terima."

" _gwenchana_. Ini, sudah cukup untukku. _Gomapta_ , aku akan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi serta semua penyebab dari kecelakaan keluarga Jimin." janji Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap tap tap_

Seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan jaket hitam serta tudung hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi kepalanya, memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bak istana. Dia berjalan melewati setiap maid yang membungkuk, memberi salam padanya yang tentu saja akan diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

 _Cklek!_

Pemuda itu membuka salah satu ruangan tertutup yang berada di dekat tangga tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau datang?" sapa seorang pria tua menyambut pemuda yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam tak berniat untuk memberi salam atau membalas pertanyaan dari si tuan rumah.

"Apa yang membuatmu repot-repot datang kemari, _anakku_?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu menahan nafasnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku sebagai _anakmu_ , tuan Nam! Karena aku, bukanlah anakmu!" desis pemuda itu yang membuat si tuan rumah tertawa lantang. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan bantuan dari sebuah tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan. Dengan langkah ringkihnya, pria tua itu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam penuh kebencian.

"Aku prihatin dengan dirimu. Kau mementingkan kehidupan orang lain tapi tidak dengan hidupmu sendiri." pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah. "Dimana ibumu, nak?"

"Ibuku, juga adalah adikmu! Kau menyakitinya, itu berarti kau juga menyakiti dirimu. Jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri untuk terus mencari bukti itu tuan Nam. Bukti yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan selama delapan tahun lamanya!" pria tua itu menyeringai.

"Aku salut dengan didikan ayahmu. Kau benar-benar cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi, kenapa kau justru menuruti semua permintaanku setelah kau tahu semua kebenarannya?"

"Kau yang membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti pria iblis sepertimu. Kau yang membuatku untuk bersedia menjadi bonekamu pada akhirnya." pria itu menyeringai.

"Kau memang selalu menjadi bonekaku— _Kim Namjoon_!" bisik pria tua itu yang membuat pemuda itu melengos. Muak sudah ia bertatap muka dengan pria tua yang tak lain adalah kakak dari ibunya sendiri. "Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih atas _e-mail_ yang kau kirim padaku dengan _ID_ dewan siswa _RC_." lanjut pria tua itu yang membuat pemuda yang memang adalah Namjoon itu menahan rasa kesalnya. "Kau memberikan informasi yang sesuai dengan keinginanku."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang membocorkan informasi sekolah pada orang busuk sepertimu dengan menggunakan _ID_ -ku!" sarkas Namjoon yang mengundang tawa dari pria tua itu.

"Kau benar! Jika mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan mencurigai dirimu!" Namjoon berdecak. "Terlebih aku salut pada Seunghyun yang mengirimkan data diri adik angkatnya padamu tepat waktu dan kau dengan mudah membodohi mereka semua."

"Aku kemari ingin menjenguk ibuku!" pinta Namjoon dingin dan mengabaikan segala _pujian_ pria itu padanya. Pria tua itu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengijinkanmu, tapi tidak semudah itu!" jawab pria itu. Namjoon menggeram tertahan. "Katakan, bagaimana keadaan Park Jimin sekarang?" Namjoon menarik nafas, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Dia baik dan segala alibi yang kau lakukan untuk merusak ingatannya sama sekali tak berhasil!" jawab Namjoon tegas.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya?" Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengirimkan paket kepada Park Jimin yang berisi seluruh foto tentang keluarganya dan orang-orang terdekatnya?! Siapa lagi yang akan repot-repot melakukan semua itu jika bukan _orangmu_?! Jeon Jungkook membereskan kamarnya dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada Min Yoongi dan membuatku harus berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kotak itu dari Park Jimin. Aku sudah peringatkan padamu, untuk bermain bersih dan jangan bermain kotor dengan menghancurkan isi otaknya!"

"Sebenarnya, kau berada di pihak siapa Kim Namjoon?" tanya pria tua itu mencoba untuk mempelajari raut wajah dari _keponakannya_. "Apa kau berpihak padaku, ayahmu, teman-temanmu, ibumu, atau pada Park Jimin?" Namjoon terdiam menatap tegas pada pria tua di depannya.

"Jawabanku akan selalu sama sampai kapanpun. Aku melakukan semua ini— _hanya demi ibuku_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Namjoon membuka pintu sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di belakang rumah mewah yang ia kunjungi. Kemudian, ia masuk lebih dalam setelah menutup rapat pintu rumah. Ia juga menutup seluruh tirai yang ada di rumah kecil itu. Setelahnya, Namjoon berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dimana seorang wanita tengah tidur cantik di balik selimut tebalnya.

Dengan lembut, tangan Namjoon terulur mengelus surai wanita rapuh yang sudah selama tiga bulan tidak ia kunjungi, yang tentu saja elusan tangannya membuat si wanita langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Namjoonie?" panggilnya yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum dan wanita itu yang langsung berhambur memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

" _eomma_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Namjoon yang akhirnya beralih duduk di atas ranjang di samping ibunya. Wanita cantik itu menarik nafas. "Apa mereka masih menyakitimu?" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakiti wanita tua yang mereka anggap _sudah kehilangan kewarasannya_ , Namjoonie." Namjoon tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, _eomma_. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu lebih cepat dari tempat ini." wanita itu menggeleng maklum dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh pipi putra tampannya.

"Seharusnya, _eomma_ yang minta maaf padamu. Karena _eomma_ , kau mengalami hal sulit nak." Namjoon menggeleng dan merasakan tangan hangat ibunya yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu, _eomma_. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tidak ada yang menyakitimu. _tidak lagi_!" ibu Namjoon menatap putranya penuh haru. "Dan, _eomma_ apa orang-orang disini masih tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya sudah sembuh tiga bulan yang lalu?" tanya Namjoon. Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Siapapun yang datang kemari aku berusaha agar terlihat bahwa aku masih sakit. Aku tidak ingin, jika mereka terus memperalat putraku lebih lama. Cukup, selama tiga tahun ini mereka mempergunakanmu untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuh _nya_." Namjoon menunduk.

" _appa_ , mengira bahwa selama tiga tahun sebelum ini aku hidup untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Washington, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _appa_ bahkan semua orang setelah mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan sebenarnya."

 _Grep!_

"Maafkan _eomma_ , nak~" isak ibu Namjoon memeluk putra tampannya erat. "Maafkan _eomma_!" Namjoon hanya terdiam dan menikmati pelukan rapuh dari ibunya.

" _eomma_ , aku akan secepatnya mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku janji!" bisik Namjoon kedua sorot matanya berubah mengerikan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang membalas pelukan dari sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin-ssi!" panggil seseorang dengan suara lantang dan remehan ketika melihat Jimin yang baru saja memasuki gerbang _RC_. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik badan dan mendapati salah satu senior cantik yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga jam." ujarnya basa-basi. Jimin mendecih.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, Joohyun _sunbaenim_!" Joohyun— _senior yang memanggil Jimin—_ mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah, kau tidak memiliki urusan denganku tapi—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting!" balas Joohyun penuh teka-teki dan Jimin hanya mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Hal penting apa sampai membuatmu repot-repot menungguku selama tiga jam?" Joohyun menyeringai.

"Ini—mengenai kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Mengenai keluargamu!" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika Joohyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan ringannya. Darimana dia tahu?

" _mwo_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau akan terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu." lanjut Joohyun penuh teka-teki yang membuat Jimin menggeram tak sabar.

"Katakan apa maksudmu, Joohyun _sunbaenim_?!" Joohyun terdiam menunjukkan seringai jahatnya.

"Aku rasa, mereka menyembunyikan dengan sangat baik darimu." Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sementara joohyun masih menatapnya tenang. Joohyun menarik nafas, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu menghancurkan Jimin secara fisik maupun mental— _menurutnya_.

"Apa kau tahu, jika orang-orang yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu—berada disini? Berada di tempat ini?" jantung Jimin berpacu dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa hari ini banyak orang yang membahas sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ingin Jimin bahas sama sekali?

" _m_ -maksudmu?"

" _Mereka_ , berada sangat dekat denganmu!" lanjut Joohyun semakin bersemangat memanasi Park Jimin setelah melihat reaksi Jimin sekarang ini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Bae Joohyun!"

"Tenang Park Jimin! Tenang." lirih Joohyun dengan senyum liciknya. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi—" Jimin menahan nafas dan menunggu dengan sabar ucapan Joohyun padanya, yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui tertuju pada siapa. "—orang yang kumaksud adalah, tiga orang yang menjadi _roomate_ -mu dan tiga orang, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini." Jimin terdiam mendengar penuturan Joohyun, terlihat _shock_ yang sangat ketara di wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Jangan mengarang cerita, hanya karena kau membenci kedekatanku dengan Yoongi _sunbae_!" Joohyun tertawa mengejek.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai kedekatanmu dengan Min Yoongi tapi—setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa orang yang berada di dekatmu. Orang yang berpura-pura peduli padamu tapi sebenarnya hanya karena merasa bersalah. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena orang tua merekalah yang menjadi penyebab tewasnya kedua orang tuamu!" Jimin masih menggeleng tak percaya.

"Jangan mengatakan omong kosong dengan mengatas-namakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu, apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua. Tapi, kau sudah gagal membuatku untuk mempercayai semua kebohonganmu!" Joohyun tersenyum miring dan menatap Jimin kesal.

"Aku berbohong?! Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri dan menanyakan pada mereka. Karena, kau tahu—aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut mereka jika orang tua merekalah yang membuatmu kehilangan kedua orang tuamu!" Jimin terdiam, menimang segala penjelasan Joohyun yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan Joohyun yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan setelah kepergian Jimin, seorang pemuda berjalan menghampiri Joohyun yang masih mematai kepergian Park Jimin.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Jimin, Joohyun-ssi!" ujarnya yang membuat Joohyun berbalik badan. Gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Itu bukan masalah besar untukku, Chanyeol-ssi. Apalagi, kau adalah orang terdekat Park Jimin, yang mengetahui semua tentang kehidupannya." pemuda yang memang adalah Chanyeol itu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Dan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasamu yang menceritakan apa yang kau dengar dari mereka."

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu dengan senang hati, jika itu bisa menjauhkan Park Jimin dari Min Yoongi." Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum singkat dengan kedua matanya yang ikut mengarah pada punggung Jimin yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari pandangannya.

 _'_ _Satu-satunya agar kau menjadi milikku adalah dengan membuatmu membenci orang yang berasal dari masa lalumu, Park Jimin!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin melangkah dengan sorot mata penuh luka serta amarah yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Bertanya dengan kasar pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya apakah mereka melihat Min Yoongi dan teman-temannya atau tidak.

Maka disini-lah, Park Jimin berada. Seperti orang kerasukan berjalan tergesa memasuki cafetaria dan melangkah mendekati meja dimana orang-orang yang ia cari berada. Dan dengan segala amarah serta kecewa yang merasuki tubuhnya, Jimin mencoba untuk menahan diri ketika ia berdiri di dekat meja dari kelima orang yang kini juga menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jimin-ssi, ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung yang kebetulan berjalan mendekati Jimin. Jimin masih terdiam dan memandang Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya, spontan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan—

 _BUGH!_

Jimin melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada rahang tegas Taehyung yang sontak membuat Jungkook, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan berhadapan dengan Jimin. Bersamaan pula dengan Namjoon yang entah muncul dari mana dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Agaknya, mereka sedikit beryukur cafetaria sekolah saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung dan hanya ada ketujuh orang itu.

" _sunbaenim_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jungkook tak terima. Jimin mendecih.

"Jimin-ssi, ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Seokjin ikut meninggikan suaranya. Jimin terengah entah karena apa, sorot mata dingin dan tajam itu berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.

" _apa_ —" lirih Jimin akhirnya membuka suara dengan susah payah. "—apa benar orang tua kalian penyebab dari kematian kedua orang tuaku!"

 _DEG_!

Keenam orang itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya sementara kedua mata Jimin yang sudah mulai berkaca. Jimin mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya sendiri dan menunjukkan kemarahan serta kekecewaan pada mereka.

"Apa semua itu benar?' tanya Jimin suaranya melemah tak sekeras seperti sebelumnya. Dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas sorot luka di kedua mata Jimin.

"Jiminie, apa yang—"

"JAWAB AKU!" seru Jimin penuh emosi, yang membuat Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin yang tampaknya penuh emosi yang tak terkontrol.

" _nde_ , itu benar!" jawab Yoongi tegas. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, rasanya berbeda ketika Joohyun ataupun Jiyoung yang mengatakan padanya dengan Yoongi yang memperjelas pernyataan dari kedua orang asing itu. Jimin menarik nafas dan menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang kepalanya serta bulir air mata yang keluar dari ekor mata indahnya. Jimin menghela nafas, menenangkan diri kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi nanar.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah berhasil menghancurkanku. Kalian mengawasiku diam-diam dan bersikap seolah peduli padaku. Seharusnya aku tahu, kalian bukan orang yang tepat untuk dipercaya."

"Park Jimin, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hoseok tak paham. Jimin tersenyum miring dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar percuma.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu apalagi mengenal orang-orang yang menjadi penyebab aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dan, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berhasil melakukan apa yang kalian rencanakan padaku selama ini!"

"Park Jimin, kau salah paham!" seru Seokjin entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dari ucapan Jimin barusan. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menantang.

"Salah paham? Bagaimana aku bisa salah paham? Katakan, apa benar ayahmu dan ayah mereka-lah yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan keluargaku? Dan katakan, apa mereka juga meminta kalian untuk mengawasiku? Mengawasiku untuk apa? Untuk memastikan jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengingat semuanya. Bukankah begitu?!" tanya Jimin menuntut yang membuat keenam orang itu tak percaya jika Jimin mengetahui semuanya entah dari siapa. "Katakan, itu benar atau tidak?" tanya Jimin lagi. "Itu benar 'kan?!" seru Jimin meminta mereka untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

" _nde_ , semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar!" dan akhirnya Yoongi lagi yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Jimin yang membuat Taehyung, Jungkook, Seokjin, Hoseok hingga Namjoon menatap kearah Yoongi tak percaya karena bukannya Yoongi mendinginkan suasana, pemuda pucat itu justru membuat suasana semakin memanas.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar, kau salah paham, Park Jimin!" sela Seokjin yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh kearahnya kemudian kembali beralih menatap Yoongi yang juga masih menatap intens kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui bukanlah cerita yang sebenarnya!" lanjut Seokjin.

"Jadi, katakan padaku bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin memojokkan Seokjin.

"Cerita yang sebenarnya sesuai dengan cerita yang kau ketahui sekarang ini!" sahut Yoongi.

"Tidak! Min Yoongi apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Seokjin kesal bukan main dengan sikap Yoongi yang tak mau diam sementara Yoongi bisa melihat mimik bingung di wajah Jimin. "Dengar Park Jimin, awal mulanya karena orang tua kami tidak mempercayai ayahmu. Tapi, sungguh kecelakaan itu bukan direncanakan oleh orang tua kami."

"Lalu oleh siapa?" tanya Jimin cepat. Seokjin gelagapan. "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya? Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Kalian hanya mengada-ada untuk melindungi orang tua kalian 'kan?"

"Park Jimin, tapi apa yang kau katakan pada kami—ini semua tidak benar! Bukan seperti itu ceritanya!" lanjut Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Seokjin yang masih menunjukkan raut cemasnya. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Dan, kau—apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jimin. "Kau mengatakan sebelumnya apa yang aku katakan adalah kebenarannya dan sekarang? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan tak menyela segala penjelasan mereka seperti sebelumnya?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang kau mendengar cerita berbeda dari setiap orang yang mengenalmu sejak dulu. Dan, diantara mereka—siapa yang akan kau percaya?" tanya Yoongi tenang dan Jimin diam mendengarkan. "Orang yang mengaku adalah orang terdekatmu dan mengatakan semua ceritanya padamu atau orang yang tak pernah kau akui kehadirannya tetapi juga mengetahui kebenarannya? Mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Yoongi. "Jika aku mengatakan apa yang kau ketahui adalah kebenarannya sementara mereka, berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya apa kau akan mempercayai mereka?"

Dan barulah Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Namjoon paham kenapa Yoongi sedari tadi hanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang Jimin katakan adalah kebenarannya. Sementara Jimin, ia merasa semua orang tengah mengelabuinya yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun.

"Kau benar! Aku pasti akan mempercayai orang yang lebih dulu mengatakan ini semua kepadaku dibandingkan mempercayai semua omongan kalian. Dan mendengarmu mengatakan ini semua, membuatku yakin—bahwa kalian sama saja dengan mereka!" desis Jimin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keenam orang itu yang menatapnya diam seperti orang bodoh.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) I'm back today .. Aku ini lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan ya, hehe  
_

 _(-) Please, setelah baca chapter ini ini jangan ngatain Namjoon, Namjoon enggak salah apa-apa, ini hanya karena aku yang gatel pengen nistain salah satu dari mereka, kkkk. Karena, rencana awalnya sebenarnya enggak kaya gini, huhuhu_

 _(-) Oh, makasih sebelumnya .. aku terharu sama kalian yang review yang selalu kasih saran dan benerin semua kalimat di ff ini mana yang bener mana yang salah. Dan entah kenapa pas aku edit berkali-kali pun selalu ada yang kelewatan._

 _(-) Yang nunggu ini, ending maaf ya belum end juga sampai chapter ini. Aku gak bisa pastiin terkahir berapa chapter yang jelas aku pengen dibawa santai aja dan rinci. Thx buat semuanya yang mampir. See you again ..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	18. Chapter 18 : Summer Camping

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Sekarang kau mendengar cerita berbeda dari setiap orang yang mengenalmu sejak dulu. Dan, diantara mereka—siapa yang akan kau percaya?" tanya Yoongi tenang dan Jimin diam mendengarkan. "Orang yang mengaku adalah orang terdekatmu dan mengatakan semua ceritanya padamu atau orang yang tak pernah kau akui kehadirannya tetapi juga mengetahui kebenarannya? Mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Yoongi. "Jika aku mengatakan apa yang kau ketahui adalah kebenarannya sementara mereka, berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya apa kau akan mempercayai mereka?"_

 _Dan barulah Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Namjoon paham kenapa Yoongi sedari tadi hanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang Jimin katakan adalah kebenarannya. Sementara Jimin, ia merasa semua orang tengah mengelabuinya yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun._

 _"_ _Kau benar! Aku pasti akan mempercayai orang yang lebih dulu mengatakan ini semua kepadaku dibandingkan mempercayai semua omongan kalian. Dan mendengarku mengatakan ini semua, membuatku yakin—bahwa kalian sama saja dengan mereka!" desis Jimin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keenam orang itu yang menatapnya diam seperti orang bodoh._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _BRAK!_

 _PRANG!_

" _ARGHHH!"_ seru Jimin pilu seraya membanting semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam bilik kamarnya. Ia terus mengerang penuh emosi dan membuat biliknya kembali berantakan persis seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _ARGHHH!"_ seru Jimin semakin menyedihkan karena terus berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya.

 _BRUK!_

" _hiks_ ~" isak Jimin tepat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai bilik kamarnya yang terasa dingin dan sepi. Kepala Jimin tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar dan kedua matanya yang penuh air mata. Jimin mememjamkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Kejadian hari ini, benar-benar menguras hati dan pikirannya. Bukan karena ia bingung akan mempercayai perkataan siapa atau siapa. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk ia terima sekaligus?

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Tidakkah mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk tenang sehari saja?!" gumam Jimin lelah. Ia lelah tentu saja. Ia sudah lelah sejak ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan ia _mungkin_ akan semakin lelah ketika ia sudah mengingat semuanya.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin tak mengindahkan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia tetap menangis dalam diam. Melampiaskan rasa amarah yang meletup-letup pada dirinya sendiri.

" _yaampun_ , Jiminie—apa yang terjadi padamu?" dan Jimin seketika mendongak ketika sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak pelindungnya datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca. Hal itu pun, membuat Chanyeol tidak tega dan segera memeluk seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sementara Jimin menyamankan pelukan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Jimin lembut.

" _hiks_ ~ _hyung_..." isak Jimin. Chanyeol menarik nafas.

"Tenanglah, Jiminie. _Hyungie_ , disini—kau tak perlu khawatir, _hm_?" bisik Chanyeol menenangkan Jimin yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Dan ketika kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan di dalam bilik kamar Jimin, dengan Chanyeol yang terus menenangkan sosok manis itu. Maka, disinilah Yoongi berdiri di balik pintu kamar mengintip interaksi keduanya. Tatapannya nanar, dan penuh luka. Luka yang teramat menyakitkan menyaksikan bahwa orang yang dikasihinya lebih nyaman di pelukan pria lain sementara dirinya hanya bisa berdiri menonton dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksanya. Kemudian, ia menarik ujung bibir membentuk senyuman paksa yang amat ketara.

 _'_ _Mungkin, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Tapi, aku berjanji Jiminie. Aku akan memastikan, kau tidak akan mengalami penderitaan lagi karena siapapun—dan hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu. Meskipun—itu bukan bersamaku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi buta seluruh siswa-siswi _RC_ berangkat menuju Jeongseon, tempat dimana kemah musim panas tahun ini diadakan. Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama hampir lima jam dari Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Satu persatu para siswa pun menuruni bis yang mereka tumpangi untuk melihat kesekeliling hutan Jeongseon yang benar-benar sangat indah.

" _jja_ , anak-anak berkumpullah sebentar!" seru guru Kim Jaejoong, guru kesiswaan meminta perhatian seluruh siswa-siswanya. "Yang pertama kalian lakukan setelah datang kemari adalah mendirikan tenda sesuai dengan kelas kalian masing-masing. Setelah selesai, ada interupsi selanjutnya terkait dengan tim yang kemarin sudah diumumkan. Kalian paham?" seluruh siswa pun bersorak _'nde'_ dengan kompak.

Selepas arahan pertama dari guru Kim, para siswa pun langsung melesat menuju sebuah lapang yang berada di pinggir hutan, yang digunakan sebagai tempat mendirikan tenda. Dan diantara seluruh siswa yang sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda, yang paling kontras adalah bagian kelas 3-IIIR, tepatnya di tenda yang akan dihuni oleh Min Yoongi, Yoon Doojoon, Choi Minho, dan Park Chanyeol. Karena, di saat semua orang bergotong royong utnuk mendirikan tenda, maka tenda yang akan dihuni keempatnya hanya didirikan oleh Minho sendiri.

" _yak_! Bisakah kalian membantuku!" seru Minho benar-benar kesal melihat ketiga teman sekelasnya dan duduk-duduk dengan wajah malas yang sangat ketara.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak mau satu tenda dengan mereka!" seru Yoongi menunjuk Doojoon dan Chanyeol.

" _yak_! Apa kau pikir aku juga mau satu tenda denganmu?!" seru Doojoon tidak terima.

" _aigoo_ ~ kalian membuatku cepat tua!" gumam Minho frustasi. " _yak_! Jika kalian tidak ingin satu tenda protes saja pada Kim Sunggyu, jangan protes padaku!"

"Lagipula kau dewan siswa 'kan? Lakukan sesuatu! Aku muak melihat wajahmu setiap hari!" desis Yoongi memancing amarah Doojoon.

"Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak muak melihat wajahmu?!" balas Doojoon tak kalah tajam dan Yoongi terus mencibir tanpa henti. Chanyeol yang melihat pertengkaran tak penting antara Yoongi dan Doojoon pun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Minho mendirikan tenda sementara Yoongi dan Doojoon masih saja beradu mulut dan mengatakan segala hal yang sungguh membuat Minho benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan kedua orang itu.

" _oh tuhan_ , kenapa aku ditakdirkan bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyukai orang yang sama? Bahkan, siswa baru sekalipun tampakanya sama saja dengan mereka jika sudah mengenal sejak lama." gumam Minho tak habis pikir. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Minho terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Mengingat ketika kau datang siang itu, aku yakin kau pasti orang spesial bagi Park Jimin, 'kan?" tebak Minho. "Aku hanya heran kenapa aku bisa berada bersama orang-orang yang sangat menyukai Park Jimin?" Chanyeol tampak tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu, mereka berdua menyukai Park Jimin?" Minho mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah _rival_ sejati kau tahu itu?" balas Minho yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Dalam hati ia tak terima, jika miliknya mendapat perhatian dari orang lain. Apalagi, salah satunya adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu orang yang sangat ia kasihi.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di tenda dimana Jimin berada. Tenda yang akan menjadi tempat berlindung sementara bagi dirinya dan ketiga teman sekelasnya, sudah selesai didirikan lima menit yang lalu. Hal itu membuat beberapa dari mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di dalam tenda dengan nyaman dan setelah menata barang-barang mereka berada di dalam tenda. Tapi, tidak dengan Jimin. Ia masih berada di luar dan berkutat dengan barangnya. Lebih tepatnya, mencari sesuatu.

" _oh sial_! Aku ingat, aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam koperku!" gumam Jimin terus mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya. Wajah Jimin terlihat cemas, ia memeriksa dengan teliti setiap barang bawaannya termasuk tas ransel yang juga ia bawa.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" risau Jimin yang sempat berniat untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi koper dan ranselnya, tapi ia urungkan karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari siswa lain. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengingat sejenak apakah barang yang sedang ia cari turut ia bawa atau tidak.

"Aku yakin, aku menatanya bersama dengan baju-bajuku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali mengabsen barang miliknya satu persatu. Jimin meremat rambutnya kesal. _Ah_ , apa mungkin ia lupa memasukkan _obat-obatnya_?

 _'_ _Aku rasa tidak masalah, jika aku tidak meminumnya selagi disini selagi aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku terus bergantung pada obat itu ketika aku mengalami kejang setiap malam atau setiap sakit kepalaku mulai kambuh.'_

Jimin menarik nafas dan dengan tenang ia kembali merapikan isi kopernya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam tenda bersama dengan koper-koper milik ketiga temannya.

" _jja_ , anak-anak berkumpullah!" seru guru Kim tiba-tiba dan meminta perhatian dari seluruh siswanya. Dan satu persatu dari mereka pun langsung berkumpul di pusat lapang dimana guru Kim berdiri. "Saya rasa, kalian semua sudah mendirikan tenda kalian masing-masing. Kalau begitu langsung saja, untuk memulai kegiatan pertama kita hari ini—kalian ingat 'kan daftar tim yang kemarin diumumkan di papan pengumuman lobby gedung utama? Itu adalah tim tetap selama tiga hari kalian melakukan semua kegiatan kemah mulai hari ini hingga hari ketiga. Maka dari itu, untuk memperlancar kegiatan kemah kita kali ini, saya sangat menganjurkan pada setiap tim untuk menunjuk satu ketua yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh diantara mereka. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kalian rundingkan selama 15 menit dan setelah itu, para ketua tim segera menemuiku untuk mengambil jadwal kegiatan. Mengerti?" interupsi guru Kim yang dibalas sorakan _'nde'_ dari para siswa dengan kompak.

Dan setelahnya, para siswa pun langsung bergegas untuk berkumpul dengan anggota tim mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Park Jimin, yang dengan langkah enggannya turut bergabung bersama kumpulan orang-orang yang beberapa dari mereka sedang sangat ingin ia hindari. Jimin benar-benar merutuki kesialannya yang tergabung bersama beberapa orang yang selalu membuatnya naik darah, diantaranya adalah Lee Minhyuk, Bae Joohyun, Yoon Doojoon dan Min Yoongi. Tapi, setidaknya ia cukup bersyukur karena sisanya adalah orang-orang yang cukup bersikap hati-hati padanya, yaitu Kang Seulgi, Jung Jinyoung, Kwon Soonyoung, Jennie Kim, dan Jung Eunha.

"Jiminie!" Jimin terlonjak dan seketika ia langsung menatap Minhyuk horor yang dengan seenak jidatnya merangkulnya di depan kedelapan orang yang satu tim dengannya. Bahkan, entah kenapa Jimin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan hawa menakutkan yang ia yakin keluar dari seseorang yang bernama Min Yoongi.

" _sunbaenim_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Jimin mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Minhyuk yang bertengger di bahunya.

" _aish_ , sudahlah Jiminie. Kau tahu, aku rasa kita ini berjodoh. Buktinya, aku satu tim denganmu!" ujar Minhyuk yang membuat Jimin harus menahan kekesalannya kali ini.

" _yaampun sunbaenim_ , ini hanya kebetulan!" tutur Jimin terlihat jengah.

" _yak_ , Minhyuk-ssi! Lepaskan Jimin sekarang!" seru Yoongi tak tahan yang membuat orang-orang yang satu tim dengannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang terlihat menyeramkan bahkan tak segan untuk menarik tubuh Jimin agar menjauh dari Minhyuk. Minhyuk berdecak dan menatap Yoongi menantang.

" _yak_ , Yoongi-ssi! Siapa kau berani memerintahku?!" balas Minhyuk tak terima. Hal itu pun membuat Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangan Yoongi yang merangkulnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah _sunbaenim_! Jangan bersikap kekanakan!" desis Jimin dingin, yang kemudian memilih untuk berdiri di samping Soonyoung. Yoongi menghela nafas dan Minhyuk masih mematai Yoongi dengan tatapan benci andalannya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar? Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi ketua di tim ini?" tanya Jinyoung yang pasti akan direspon diam oleh kesembilan anggota timnya. "Aku tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi!" gumam Jinyoung kesal. "Kau saja yang menjadi ketuanya!" Jinyoung menunjuk Doojoon seenaknya yang hal itu membuat Doojoon menatap Jinyoung horor.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Doojoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _nde_ , kau saja _sunbaenim_." tutur Soonyoung ikut menyetujui.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian setuju atau tidak?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari seorang Yoon Doojoon!" sarkas Joohyun dengan senyum miring andalannya.

"Aku juga setuju!" sahut Seulgi menambahi yang diikuti anggukan dari Jennie dan Eunha.

"Bagaimana denga kalian bertiga?" tanya Jinyoung pada Jimin, Yoongi dan Minhyuk.

"Aku tidak masalah siapapun itu!" balas Minhyuk sementara Jinyoung serta Doojoon masih menunggu jawaban dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi menarik nafas dan menatap Doojoon datar.

"Aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju!" sahut Yoongi dan kini giliran Jimin yang belum memberikan suaranya.

"Anggap saja semua orang sudah setuju." kilah Jimin yang membuat Doojoon tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Yoongi yang melihatnya pun dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Doojoon keras.

" _YAK_!" seru Doojoon menatap Yoongi kesal.

" _wae_? Kau baik?" tanya Yoongi dengan tampang tanpa merasa bersalahnya. Doojoon menggeleng heran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi teman sekelasnya yang memiliki kadar keangkuhan yang sangat tinggi itu. "Tunggu apalagi? Pergi sana, ambil jadwalnya!" titah Yoongi yang membuat Doojoon menarik nafas dan segera pergi dengan cibiran yang ia tujukan pada Min Yoongi.

Selepas kepergian Doojoon untuk mengambil jadwal kegiatan mereka, beberapa dari mereka pun menyibukkan diri untuk berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka yang berada di tim yang lain. Kecuali Park Jimin, yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya yang hal itu tidak akan Yoongi sia-siakan untuk mendekati junior manisnya itu.

"Jimin~" panggil Yoongi dingin yang hanya direspon lirikan sekilas dari Jimin yang kemudian kembali mengabaikan pemuda tampan di depannya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Kau sedang bicara sekarang ini!" tutur Jimin pedas. Yoongi tersenyum kecut, ternyata amarah Jimin belum juga mereda.

" _mianhae_ ~"

" _for what_?!" tanya Jimin ketus, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan setelah pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Semuanya sudah jelas untukku, dan aku harap mulai sekarang—kau dan kelima temanmu sedikit menjaga jarak dariku karena aku benar-benar muak bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuaku!" sarkas Jimin yang setelah itu melengos meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segala rasa bersalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini jadwal kita selama tiga hari!" ujar Doojoon membagikan lembar yang berisi jadwal pada setiap anggota timnya. "Dan, kalian sudah membaca kegiatan pertama kita hari ini 'kan?" tanya Doojoon yang hanya diangguki oleh beberapa dari mereka. "Kegiatan pertama kita adalah membagikan beberapa sembako, obat-obatan dan lain-lain yang dibutuhkan oleh penduduk yang tinggal di dekat hutan ini. Tapi, sebelumnya kita harus membagi sepuluh orang ini menjadi empat kelompok. Kelompok pertama berisi empat orang. Kedua, tiga orang. Ketiga, dua orang dan kelompok keempat hanya satu orang. Ada yang keberatan?"

"Kenapa harus dibagi lagi?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, itu perintah dari Kim _ssaem_!" seru Doojoon kesal karena Minhyuk terlalu banyak bicara. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membaginya dengan—"

"Aku sendiri!" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoongi, Doojoon, Minhyuk, bahkan Seulgi dan Jinyoung menoleh kearahnya. "Aku mau pergi sendiri!" ulang Jimin tegas.

" _aniyo_! Kau pergi bersamaku!" seru Minhyuk.

" _ani_ , kau harus pergi bersamaku!" sahut Yoongi.

"Tidak-tidak, kau bersamaku saja!" dan ini adalah kali pertama Doojoon secara terang-terangan mengatakan ingin bersama Jimin.

"Yoongi-ya, kau harus pergi bersamaku. Doojoon-ssi, aku dan Yoongi berada di kelompok tiga!" ujar Joohyun dengan centilnya merangkul lengan Yoongi. Yoongi berdecak dan dengan kasar melepas rangkulan Joohyun padanya.

"Aku tidak sudi, pergi bersama nenek sihir sepertimu!" sinis Yoongi dan berjalan menjauhi Joohyun. Jimin yang melihatnya pun entah kenapa hatinya merasa bergemuruh panas melihat bagaimana Joohyun yang dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul Yoongi di depannya. Tunggu, apa Jimin bilang?

"Kenapa kau mau pergi sendiri?" tanya Jinyoung pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan siapapun di kelompok ini!" jawab Jimin yang menimbulkan cibiran khas dari Joohyun.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" desis Joohyun.

" _YAK_!" seru Minhyuk mengancam kearah Joohyun karena berani mengatai Jimin. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, namun kemudian seringai muncul terpatri di bibir penuhnya.

"Karena aku sudah berada di kelompok empat, kenapa bukan Doojoon _sunbae_ saja yang membagi sisanya, selaku ketua disini?" tawar Jimin. "Aku rasa kau bisa membagi dengan adil, _sunbaenim_!" Doojoon menarik nafas. Baiklah, untuk saat ini ia akan mengesampingkan egonya dan menunjukkan sisi wibawanya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah." setuju Doojoon. "Aku akan mulai dari kelompok ketiga," Doojoon berfikir sejenak dan menatap anggota timnya satu persatu. "Kelompok ketiga, Bae Joohyun dan Lee Minhyuk."

"Aku tidak mau dengan dia! Aku maunya dengan Jiminie!" seru Minhyuk protes.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau bersamamu?! Ganti makhluk ini dengan Min Yoongi!" seru Joohyun yang dibalas gelengan dari Doojoon.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat dan kalian tidak boleh membantah." balas Doojoon. "Kelompok kedua, aku, Jinyoung dan Yoongi. Itu artinya, kelompok pertama adalah Seulgi, Soonyoung, Jennie, dan Eunha." lanjut Doojoon yang membuat Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu? Jika tidak dengan Jimin, aku bisa pergi sendiri!" seru Yoongi lantang. Doojoon berdecak dan menarik baju belakang Yoongi serta berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Diam, dan menurut saja apa kataku!" bisik Doojoon yang dibalas cibiran dari Yoongi yang masih saja melayangkan protesnya.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dan ini rutenya. Kembali sebelum petang, _arraseo_?" pesan Doojoon memberikan tujuh lembar rute kepada mereka sesuai dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. "Dan, _oh_! Kalian bisa mengambil barang-barangnya di Park _ssaem_. Selamat bekerja!" lanjut Doojoon seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara, menyemangati. Kelompok pertama yang terdiri dari Seulgi, Soonyoung, Jennie, dan Eunha segera melakukan kegiatan pertama mereka dan berjalan menuju dimana guru Park berada tanpa banyak protes.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan memberi perhitungan padamu Yoon Doojoon!" ancam Joohyun masih kesal karena tidak bisa pergi bersama Min Yoongi. Doojoon mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Joohyun segera enyah dari hadapannya.

" _hm_ , Jimin-ssi!" panggil Doojoon tepat Jimin yang hendak berbalik badan meninggalkan ketiga seniornya itu. "Apa kau tidak apa pergi sendiri?" tanya Doojoon terlihat cemas.

"Aku lebih baik pergi sendiri dibandingkan pergi bersama orang yang tidak aku inginkan!" sarkas Jimin dan berlalu begitu saja.

" _yaampun_ , kenapa semakin hari Park Jimin semakin menyeramkan?" tanya Jinyoung tak habis pikir yang tentu saja tidak akan dijawab oleh kedua pemuda yang sama-sama menggilai Park Jimin.

" _yak_ , Yoon Doojoon apa maksudmu dengan membuatku harus pergi bersamamu?!" tanya Yoongi, akhirnya ia bisa sesuka hati mengatai pemuda yang selamanya akan menjadi _rival_ -nya terutama jika itu menyangkut tentang Jimin- _nya_. Doojoon menarik nafas mencoba untuk bersabar dengan sifat temperamen Yoongi apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang Park Jimin.

"Dengar Min Yoongi yang terhormat. Kau dengar 'kan Jimin ingin pergi sendiri. Dan, apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi sendirian seperti itu? Tidak 'kan?" tanya Doojoon yang untuk kali ini disetujui oleh Yoongi. "Aku juga tahu kau akan mengawasinya diam-diam. Maka dari itu, biar Jinyoung yang pergi sendiri sementara kau dan aku yang mengawasi Jimin dari jauh. Bagaimana?" ide Doojoon yang tentu saja akan langsung Yoongi setujui sementara Jinyoung yang menjadi pihak yang tiba-tiba harus berkorban untuk kedua temannya yang sedang kasmaran membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku jadi dilibatkan?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Jika bukan kau siapa lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

" _nde_ , kami ada tugas yang lebih penting dari pada membagikan barang-barang ini kepada penduduk. Jadi, anggap saja kau berada di kelompok empat dan Jimin berada di kelompok dua bersama kami. Lagi pula, sebenarnya aku memberikan rute kelompok dua pada Jimin." tutur Doojoon jujur.

" _wah~_ Doojoon-ssi, ini kali pertama aku melihatmu menggunakan jabatanmu untuk keinginanmu sendiri!" Doojoon tersenyum tampan dan terlihat bangga yang menurut Jinyoung maupun Yoongi terlihat sangat konyol di mata mereka.

" _aish~_ sudahlah, kali ini saja kau membantu kami! Dan ingat, jangan bocorkan pada siapapun, terutama Park Jimin, _okay_?" pinta Doojoon. Jinyoung menarik nafas dan berdecak kesal.

" _arra, arra_! _Ck_! Benar kata Minho, kalian berdua benar-benar seperti penguntit!"

" _YAK_!" seru Doojoon dan Yoongi kompak menatap tajam Jinyoung yang kini hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang entah sejak kapan terlihat dekat satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir lima rumah yang Jimin berikan bantuan yang diberikan sekolah kepada penduduk setempat. Jimin mengeratkan tas ransel yang turut menemaninya siang itu dan menghirup udara sejuk di sekitar pemukiman warga meskipun cuaca hari itu cukup terik. Jimin berjalan menuju pinggir sungai yang tak jauh darinya. Aliran sungai yang masuk menuju kearah hutan Jeongseon yang lebat dengan pepohonan yang besar dan tinggi.

 _Brak!_

" _huh_?" pekik Jimin terkejut ketika mendengar suara seperti ranting pohon yang ambruk, dengan segera Jimin melangkah ke asal suara yang sepertinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jimin terkejut saat melihat ada seorang nenek tua yang terlihat kesusahan membawa kayu-kayu bakar yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan dengan cekatan, Jimin segera berlari menghampiri sang nenek dan membantunya merapikan kayu-kayu itu menjadi satu.

"Nenek tidak apa?" tanya Jimin cemas dan memeriksa tubuh nenek yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

" _a-aigoo_ nak, _a-_ aku tidak apa. _gomapta,_ sudah membantuku." Jimin mengulas senyum senang.

"Dimana rumah nenek, aku akan mengantar nenek pulang." tanya Jimin seraya membawa seluruh kayu bakar milik nenek itu.

"Apa tidak apa, kau membawakan semua kayu itu nak?" tanya sang nenek. Jimin mengulas senyum manis.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku yang membawanya, nek. Nenek pasti lelah," tutur Jimin yang membuat kedua mata nenek itu berlinang air mata.

" _kajja, kajja_. Ikutlah nak." ajak sang nenek yang tentu saja akan Jimin ikuti dengan senang hati.

Tanpa Jimin sadari sedari tadi, ada dua orang pemuda yang membuntutinya dalam diam. Kedua pemuda yang memang adalah Min Yoongi dan Yoon Doojoon yang memandang kagum pada Jimin yang terlihat senang dan sesekali berbincang dengan nenek yang dia tolong.

"Aku memang tidak salah menyukainya." gumam Doojoon yang membuat Yoongi tak segan untuk memukul kepalanya.

" _YAK_!" pekik Doojoon kesal. Yoongi berdecak.

"Kau boleh menyukainya tapi tak boleh memilikinya. Park Jimin hanya milikku!" desis Yoongi dan kali ini Doojoon yang berdecak.

"Bukan siapa-siapa saja sudah berani meng _klaim_. Ingat, saat ini Park Jimin bukan milik siapapun, jadi aku juga memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya!" balas Doojoon tak kalah tajam. Yoongi mendengus keras.

"Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan Jimin pilih. Kau atau aku!" Doojoon tertawa keras.

"Dan, disaat kau mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Justru nantinya, Jimin memilih orang lain yang bukan diantara kita!" goda Doojoon yang membuat Yoongi benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala pemuda bermarga Yoon itu.

"Sudahlah, omong kosongmu membuat kita kehilangan jejak Jiminie!" ujar Yoongi mencoba untuk bersabar dan ia berjalan untuk kembali mengikuti Park Jimin yang mengantar nenek yang ia bantu. Doojoon tersenyum menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

 _'_ _Aku rasa, kau orang yang tepat menjaga Park Jimin dibandingkan aku Yoongi-ssi. Lagi pula, aku juga bisa merasakan jika Park Jimin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Dan aku—aku akan tetap senang melihat Jimin tersenyum meskipun itu bukan bersamaku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Letakkan disini saja, nak!" titah sang nenek. Jimin menurut dan meletakkan kayu-kayu yang ia bawa di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat kumuh dan tak layak huni.

"Nenek tinggal disini?" tanya Jimin prihatin. Sang nenek mengangguk dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _ya_ , beginilah tempat tinggal nenek, nak." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mengintip keadaan rumah nenek yang ternyata penuh dengan jerami.

"Nenek tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jimin tepat sang nenek yang keluar dari rumahnya dan membawa ubi rebus di sebuah mangkok besi yang sudah usang. Nenek itu mengangguk dan mengajak Jimin untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depan rumah sang nenek.

"Maaf nak. Nenek hanya memiliki ini." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku nek. Terima kasih." balas Jimin sopan dan memakan ubi rebus yang nenek malang itu suguhkan padanya. "Jadi, nenek hanya sendiri disini?" tanya Jimin kembali ke topik awal. Nenek itu mengangguk.

"Suamiku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak memiliki anak. Dan kami hanya tinggal di rumah ini sejak dulu." Jimin tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa nenek tidak meninggalkan rumah ini? Rumah ini, sudah tidak layak pakai, nek." sang nenek tersenyum mengerti.

" _nde_ , tapi suamiku meninggal di rumah ini. Aku juga ingin sepertinya. Meninggal di tempat yang kita habiskan bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Tempat ini, sangat berarti bagiku." Jimin menatap sang nenek haru yang kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oya, nek. Aku membawa sesuatu untuk nenek. Mungkin, bisa membantu nenek untuk hidup disini." ujar Jimin seraya membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan selimut, beberapa obat-obatan serta makanan yang akan ia berikan kepada nenek ini.

"Apa ini, nak?"

"Ini untuk nenek, tidak seberapa. Tapi, mungkin bisa sedikit membantu." sang nenek mengangguk dan menangis menerima pemberian Jimin.

"Terima kasih, nak. Terima kasih. Kau seperti malaikat untukku." Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Nenek, aku hanya manusia biasa. Sama seperti nenek." balas Jimin rendah hati. Tangan nenek pun terulur untuk mengelus surai Jimin dengan lembut.

"Dan, tampaknya kau bukan penduduk sini. Apa kau baru pindah?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak nek. Aku dari Seoul. Ada kegiatan kemah dari sekolah. Tempatnya, tidak jauh dari sini." sang nenek mengangguk paham.

"oya, siapa namamu, nak?" tanya sang nenek kemudian.

"Jimin, nek. Park Jimin." jawab Jimin.

"Nama yang sangat cocok untuk pemuda yang manis dan baik hati sepertimu, pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu." Jimin tersenyum manis dan membiarkan sang nenek yang masih mengelus surainya. "Apa kau sedang merasa bimbang, nak?" tanya sang nenek yang membuat Jimin benar-benar terkejut.

"Bagaimana nenek bisa tahu?" nenek itu tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Jimin untuk meraih tangan Jimin dan melihat telapak tangan pemuda manis itu. Ia kembali mengelus serta memberi sedikit pijatan yang membuat Jimin merasa lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya.

"Semuanya terlihat jelas dari kedua mata indahmu." jawab sang nenek. "Mata tidak bisa berbohong, nak." Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _nde_ , ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan nek." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya menatapnya tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman tangan rapuh sang nenek. "Aku merasa tidak bisa menemukan orang yang harus aku percaya." sang nenek tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti ada satu, nak." Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan berfikir sejenak. "Tapi, kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya." Jimin mengangguk kecil. Apa yang dikatakan nenek ini memang benar adanya. "Kau tahu? Hidup itu, seperti butiran air hujan. Ketika kau baru saja turun dari awan dan jatuh menuju celah kecil untuk berjalan menuju ke aliran yang lebih besar. Padahal kau tidak tahu, bagaimana bahayanya berjalan di aliran yang lebih besar itu." sang nenek menatap Jimin lamat.

"Kebimbangan pasti selalu dirasakan oleh setiap orang. Tapi kau, tidak boleh terlalu lama larut dalam kebimbangan itu."

"Tapi, nek—apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua kebimbangan ini?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu. Sang nenek tersenyum.

"Tanyai pada hatimu nak. Kenapa kau bisa merasa bimbang. Apa yang salah pada dirimu atau apa yang salah pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Nenek yakin, kau pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain yang ingin kau percaya. Setidaknya, percayalah pada hatimu. Apa yang hatimu inginkan, itulah yang juga kau inginkan selama ini." Jimin tersenyum lega.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan nenek hari ini." tutur Jimin yang membuat tangan nenek kembali terulur untuk mengelus surai Jimin lembut. "Aku belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua sebelumnya. Mereka meninggalkanku dan membuatku hidup penuh kebingungan."

"Mungkin mereka tidak ada, tapi—nenek yakin, mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, nak. Mereka selalu ada disini." sang nenek menyentuh letak dimana hati Jimin dengan tangan ringkihnya. "Dan selamanya ada disini." Jimin mengangguk dan memeluk sang nenek yang tak sengaja ia temui serta mengatakan banyak hal yang mampu menenangkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih, nek. Terima kasih!" balas Jimin tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika ada waktu istirahat, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi nenek." ujar Jimin sebelum berpamitan pergi dari rumah nenek mengingat langit mulai petang.

" _aigoo_ ~ Jiminie ... kau tak perlu repot-repot, kau akan bertambah lelah nantinya." Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak nek. Aku akan membantu nenek mencari kayu bakar di hutan yang nenek perlukan." sang nenek tertawa dan menepuk pundak Jimin semangat.

"Jika aku punya cucu perempuan, aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu." kini Jimin yang tertawa.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan ini nek," canda Jimin. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, nek." pamit Jimin seraya melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas pula oleh lambaian dari sang nenek.

"Hati-hati Jiminie..." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Jimin melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan nenek yang tak sengaja Jimin temui.

Jimin menarik nafas. Ia berjalan melintasi semak-semak yang menjadi pembatas antara daratan dan sungai. Sebenarnya, jika langit belum petang, Jimin tergiur untuk turun ke sungai sebentar untuk sekedar merendam kakinya. Tapi _ya_ , mungkin lain kali sajalah. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah atau memancing pertengkaran dengan siapapun karena ia datang terlambat.

 _Krak!_

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan ketika ia mendengar suara patahan ranting pohon bahkan pijakan kaki seseorang. Ia mengeryitkan keningnya dan mencoba untuk mendekati asal suara yang ia yakin, pasti tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Apa ada orang?" tanya Jimin was-was. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat daun-daun semak yang bergoyang ribut. Jimin berjalan mendekat menuju semak yang secara ajaib sudah berhenti bergerak membuatnya yakin, pasti ada orang di balik semak itu.

 _Sret!_

" _oh_?!" pekik Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu setelah menarik paksa tangan-tangan yang terlihat di balik ranting-ranting yang sempat bergoyang dan mendapati kedua seniornya yang kini tengah menatapnya bodoh. _yap_ , siapa lagi jika bukan Min Yoongi dan Yoon Doojoon.

" _oh hy_ ... Jimin-ssi!" itu Doojoon yang menyapa. Jimin melepas tangannya dari dua tangan milik kedua senior menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Jimin curiga. "Kalian mengikutiku ya?" Doojoon dan Yoongi menggeleng serempak.

" _aniyo_!" seru Doojoon. "Begini—" Doojoon berfikir sebentar untuk merangkai alasan yang masuk akal pada Jimin. "—aku tidak sengaja memberikan rute yang salah padamu."

" _mwo_?" pekik Jimin terkejut.

"Rute yang aku berikan padamu adalah rute kelompok dua. Maka dari itu, aku dan Yoongi mengikutimu!" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya horor dan dengan kasar ia mengambil kertas yang berisi rute perjalanannya. Dan di kertas itu, tepatnya di bagian pojok kanan atas ada tulisan kecil-kecil berbunyi _'II' Route_. Kenapa Jimin bisa tidak melihat ada tulisan itu? Jimin menarik nafas dan menatap Doojoon tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh begini, _sunbaenim_?!" tanya Jimin kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ssi. Aku teledor." sesal Doojoon dalam hati ia menarik nafas lega karena Jimin percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Lalu, dimana Jinyoung _sunbae_?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

" _ah_ , setelah kami bertiga tahu jika rute yang berada di tanganmu adalah rute kelompok kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, Jinyoung menawarkan diri untuk dia saja yang pergi. Tadinya, aku saja—tapi, Jinyoung memaksa." bohong Doojoon yang kali ini disertai gelengan samar dari Yoongi yang tak menyangka jika seorang Yoon Doojoon sangat lihai dalam berbohong. Jimin menghela nafas.

" _arraseo_ , kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang!" tutur Jimin yang kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

 _Plak!_

" _yak_!" desis Doojoon menahan rintihannya ketika Yoongi memukul kepalanya dengan keras agar Jimin tidak mendengar dan kembali mencurigainya bahwa ia telah berbohong.

"Kau benar-benar pandai berbohong!" desis Yoongi yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari Doojoon.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkanmu." Yoongi tertawa sisnis.

"Bukan aku, tepatnya kita berdua!" balas Yoongi yang kemudian berjalan menyusul Jimin, meninggalkan Doojoon yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menyusul kedua orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tolong!"_

Seketika, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua telinganya mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan yang ia yakini berasal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan berbalik badan menatap penuh tanya pada kedua seniornya yang ia tebak pasti juga mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _"_ _Tolong!"_

"Aku rasa suaranya berasal dari sana!" tunjuk Doojoon kearah kanannya.

"Aku seperti mengenali suara itu." gumam Yoongi tampak mengingat dan sedetika kemudian ia melebarkan kedua matanya ketika ia benar-benar mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu. " _oh sial_!" decaknya yang langsung berlari kearah yang telah ditunjuk Doojoon sebelumnya.

Jimin tampak terkejut namun, ia juga melesat menyusul Yoongi begitu juga dengan Doojoon. Mencari tahu darimana suara itu berasal.

"Jungkook?" panggil Yoongi akhirnya menemukan si pemilik suara yang ternyata memang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Taehyung yang mengerang kesakitan dipangkuan Jungkook dengan tangan Jungkook yang sudah dipenuhi darah karena berada di lengan Taehyung yang sepertinya terluka entah karena apa.

"Jeon Jungkook?" ini suara Doojoon yang juga tampak terkejut dengan keadaan Taehyung. Sementara Jimin, dapat dilihat sekilas sorot matanya yang memancarkan penuh kecemasan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung?" tanya Doojoon bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang berjongkok di samping kiri Taehyung sementara Jungkook yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Aku— _hiks_! Ada anjing hutan yang mengejar kami. Lalu—Tae _hyung_ , melindungiku dan— _hiks_! _Hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Jungkook terbata dan tak kuasa untuk menjelaskan lebih lengkap apa penyebab dari luka Taehyung.

"Taehyung, bertahanlah sebentar. Jungkook tetap memangkunya dan menahan pendarahannya." titah Yoongi yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook. Yoongi membongkar tas yang ia bawa. "Apa anjing itu mengigit Taehyung atau—"

"Aku hanya dicakar, _hyung_!" potong Taehyung meringis tertahan. Yoongi mengangguk paham. Kesal karena terlalu banyak barang di dalam tasnya, membuat Yoongi terpaksa menumpahkan seluruh isinya hanya untuk meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang ada lambang _plus_ berwarna merah pada penutupnya.

"Air air, aku butuh air!" pinta Yoongi cepat entah pada siapa. Dan beruntung Jimin adalah orang yang cakap dan langsung mengambil air mineral yang ia bawa dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Jungkook, singkirkan tanganmu sebentar." titah Yoongi yang langsung dituruti oleh Jungkook.

" _ARGH_!" erang Taehyung ketika Yoongi menyiramkan air mineral milik Jimin ke luka di lengan Taehyung membuat darah itu mengalir membasahi baju Jungkook.

" _hyung_ , tahanlah sebentar." pinta Jungkook cemas bukan main. "Aku berjanji padamu, kau akan baik-baik saja." bisik Jungkook kacau sementara Yoongi yang terlihat panik karena ia tak mendapati perban di kotak P3K yang selalu dibawanya untuk berjaga jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

" _sial_! Aku tidak—"

"Cepat berikan dia alkohol, _sunbaenim_!" pinta Jimin yang mengejutkan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika entah sejak kapan Jimin sudah ambil alih memegangi lengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tanpa henti mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah tampan Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk dan dengan lembut ia mengoleskan alkohol pada lengan Taehyung.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya perban." panik Yoongi yang membuat Jimin melepas jaketnya dan kemejanya, menyisakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang ia pakai di dalamnya. Jimin merobek kemejanya dengan mudah yang hal itu membuat Yoongi tak menyangka jika Jimin akan bertindak demikian.

"Minumlah." titah Yoongi memberikan Taehyung sisa air mineral Jimin setelah selesai mengobati luka Taehyung serta memperban lengannya dengan kemeja Jimin.

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook. Nafasnya terengah dan kedua matanya yang terpejam merasakan nyeri yang berdenyut di lengan kirinya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus memapah Taehyung untuk kembali ke perkemahan." usul Doojoon yang disetujui oleh Yoongi.

" _nde_ , kau bantu aku membawanya." pinta Yoongi pada Doojoon yang tentu saja akan Doojoon lakukan dengan senang hati. Yoongi dan Doojoon mengambil alih tubuh Taehyung dan merangkul juniornya yang terkulai lemas.

Jimin berdiri dari posisinya begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Kedua orang yang membawa Taehyung itu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah kepergian mereka, Jungkook ikut berdiri tepat di samping Jimin. Jimin melirik kemeja Jungkook yang berwarna aqua, membuat darah Taehyung sangat jelas tercetak di kemeja Jungkook. Hal itu membuatnya entah naluri darimana menyerahkan jaket miliknya dihadapan _roomate_ -nya itu.

"Pakailah, kau pasti tidak nyaman memakai baju yang dipenuhi darah." ujar Jimin. Jungkook menatap Jimin dan jaket itu bergantian.

"Tapi, kau hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek, _sunbaenim_." Jungkook mencoba menolak secara halus. Jimin menatap Jungkook berkedip sekali, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Jungkook dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya memakai jaket Jimin dengan benar dan menyusul langkah tertinggalnya.

" _sunbaenim_!" panggil Jungkook berlari untuk berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin dan Jimin entah kenapa ia bersedia untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Jungkook untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi—bukankah kau masih marah pada kami?" tanya Jungkook memberanikan diri dan Jungkook yakin ia melihat senyum simpul di bibir penuh Jimin.

"Apa jika aku marah terlalu lama, aku akan menemukan setiap jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" tanya Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook. Jimin tahu, jika Yoongi, Doojoon, dan Taehyung sudah melangkah jauh di depan mereka sementara, ia dan Jungkook justru masih berdiam diri dan saling berhadapan.

"Tapi, _sunbaenim_ —"

"Jungkook, dengar!" potong Jimin tampak serius. "Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun tentang pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu setelah ini." Jungkook mengeryit tak mengerti dan menunggu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Jimin.

"Apa kau yang membereskan kamarku waktu itu?" Jimin mulai bertanya.

" _nde_!" jawab Jungkook mengangguk.

"Apa kau mengambil beberapa barangku yang seharusnya tidak kau ambil?" Jungkook terkejut, tentu saja. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Jungkook, jawab aku—aku tidak akan marah." Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Maafkan aku, _sunbaenim_." Jimin sudah menebaknya.

"Dimana barang itu?"

"Aku memberikannya pada Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya padamu atau tidak. Tapi, aku mendapatkan barang itu dari seseorang yang bernama Kwon Jiyoung." kedua mata Jungkook melebar dan melihat respon wajah Jungkook, membuat Jimin yakin bahwa Jungkook mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kwon Jiyoung.

"Jika kau salah satu orang yang mengenal keluargaku. Apa kau juga mengenal Kwon Jiyoung?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, percayalah. Dia orang yang berbahaya." ujar Jungkook jujur. "Dia baru saja keluar dari penjara karena ..."

"Karena apa?" tanya Jimin tak sabar ketika Jungkook tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _k_ -karena ..."

"Aku tahu, kau tahu sesuatu Jeon Jungkook. Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu padaku. Berikan sedikit saja jawaban atas kebingunganku selama ini. Jawaban yang sebenarnya." Jungkook tampak bimbang. Ia merasa ia bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua ini kepada Jimin _hyung_ -nya. "Jeon Jungkook—" panggil Jimin frustasi. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menatap Jungkook yakin. "Aku ingat, _dulu_ kau adalah seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku." kedua mata Jungkook membulat sempurna.

"Kau mengingatku, _hyung_? Kau sungguh mengingatku?" tanya Jungkook histeris yang hal itu membuat Jimin gelagapan karena mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan secara dini, terlebih setelah ia menemukan banyak kejanggalan dan ketidak-pastian tentang masa lalunya, tentang keluarganya.

" _h-_ hanya sepotong, selebihnya aku masih tidak ingat apapun. Jadi aku mohon, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau ketahui, tentang keluargaku." Jungkook kembali terdiam. "Aku mohon Jeon Jungkook, aku tidak ingin mempercayai orang yang salah." Jungkook menarik nafas dan menatap kedua mata Jimin lamat.

"Kwon Jiyoung adalah salah satu orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan kedua orang tuamu, _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Jungkook karena Jimin tak tampak terkejut sama sekali. " _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja." Jimin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun jika aku sudah mengingatmu." Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Dan, aku harap kau bisa dipercayai Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook kembali mengangguk, namun kemudian sorot matanya berubah penuh kecemasan ketika bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata Jimin.

" _a_ -apa kau juga sudah mengingat tentang ayahku?" tanya Jungkook lirih. Jimin memutus kontak mata dengan Jungkook dan menarik nafas. Ia tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang lama-lama membentuk sebuah seringai yang sungguh tak pernah dilihat Jungkook sebelumnya. Karena, seringai itu benar-benar terlihat menakutkan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jimin penuh teka-teki. "Apa aku harus berlama-lama melupakan _orang-orang yang tidak mempercayai ayahku_?" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak menyangka dan Jimin semakin menyeringai dalam. "Delapan tahun sudah cukup untuk melupakan mereka, bukan?" tanya Jimin yang membuat tubuh Jungkook menegang. "Ingat Jeon Jungkook, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu jika kau sampai mengatakan hal ini pada kelima _hyung_ -mu atau siapapun." Jimin memperingati. "Jadi, cukup jelas bukan. Siapapun orang yang mencoba untuk mempengaruhiku pada akhirnya tidak akan berhasil karena—hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak hanya pada keluargaku tapi juga pada keluarga kalian semua." gertak Jimin yang sebenarnya agak terkejut dengan ancaman yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada Jungkook, pasalnya Jimin merasakan samar-samar suatu hal yang seharusnya sudah ia ingat tapi juga tidak bisa ia ingat dengan mudah. Jungkook tampak bingung dan Jimin yang langsung melengos pergi begitu saja. Jungkook menatap kepergian Jimin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

 _'_ _Itu bukan sedikit. Kau sudah ingat semuanya!'_

Jantung Jungkook berdebar cepat kala ia mengingat dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang Jimin ucapkan padanya.

 _'_ _Tidak hanya pada keluarganya? Apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku? Pada keluarga kami?'_

Entah kenapa, dibandingkan Jimin yang sebelumnya mengalami _amnesia_. Jungkook sendiri merasa bahwa ia dan kelima _hyung_ nya-lah yang telah mengalami hilang ingatan yang sebenarnya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain? Jika ini menyangkut tentang mereka? Jimin hyung, kenapa kau membuat semua ini bertambah rumit? Atau—bukan kau yang membuatnya rumit tapi kami sendirilah yang membuat semua ini menjadi rumit.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook!" seru Seokjin ketika melihat Jungkook kembali ke lapang perkemahan bersama Jimin yang berselang sekitar 15 menit dari kedatangan Yoongi dan Doojoon yang memapah Taehyung. Seokjin berhambur memeluk Jungkook yang entah kenapa terlihat _shock_ , sementara Jimin mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua tatapan _'selamat datang'_ dari para siswa. Ia yakin mereka semua pasti sudah mengetahui kejadian na'as yang menimpa Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 _Grep!_

" _hyung_ ~" isak tangis Jungkook pecah dan memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin yang merasa mengetahui penyebab tangisan Jungkook pun membalas pelukan Jungkook seraya mengelus punggung rapuh sang adik penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenanglah, Kookie-ya. Taehyungie, pasti tidak apa." bisik Seokjin yang tentu saja dibalas seruan tidak yang melengking begitu keras yang sayangnya hanya di serukan Jungkook di dalam hatinya.

 _'_ _Tidak, tidak hyung. Ini lebih dari itu. Jiminie hyung sudah kembali. Jiminie kita sudah ingat semuanya, hyung~'_

"Jungkook-ah, lebih baik kita temani Taehyung. Yang lain, sedang berada disana. _Arraseo_?" tawar Seokjin yang tentu saja akan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jungkook.

Seokjin membawa Jungkook memasuki tenda besar berwarna hijau tua yang dikhususkan untuk keadaan darurat jika ada yang terluka ataupun sakit. Dan di dalam tenda itu, sudah ada Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Doojoon, dan Jinyoung yang turut menemani Taehyung bersama dokter Kim yang sedang melepas sobekan kemeja Jimin di lengan Taehyung untuk diganti dengan perban dan mengobati luka Taehyung lebih rinci.

"Dokter Kim!" panggil Jungkook tiba-tiba tepat ketika dokter Kim hendak membuang sobekan kemeja Jimin yang membuat kerutan di dahi dokter Kim, Seokjin, dan kelima orang yang menemani Taehyung lainnya.

" _nde_?" balas dokter Kim ramah.

"Jangan buang kain itu." pinta Jungkook pelan. "Bisa kau berikan padaku?" lanjutnya yang membuat dokter Kim tampak kebingungan sebelum suara Yoongi yang baru mengingat siapa pemilik kain itu.

" _nde_ , dokter Kim. Bisakah kau memberikan kain itu pada kami?" sambung Yoongi sopan. Dokter Kim mengangguk dan memberikan kain itu pada Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

" _kamsahamnida_!" balas Jungkook yang hanya dibalas senyuman serta anggukan singkat dari dokter Kim karena setelah itu ia kembali berkutat pada lengan Taehyung.

Setelah selesai memperban Taehyung dan memberikan suntikan obat tidur. Dokter Kim beranjak dari posisinya untuk menatap ketujuh orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan proses pemerbanan di lengan Taehyung.

"Dia sedang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat, dan aku rasa dia tidak perlu ikut kegiatan nanti malam." pesan dokter Kim. "Yoon Doojoon-ssi, bisa kau ijinkan Taehyung-ssi pada Kim _ssaem_?"

"Tentu saja, dokter Kim!" jawab Doojoon dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan memeriksanya jam delapan nanti. Dan, mungkin dia akan bangun satu atau dua jam ke depan. Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku, _arraseo_? Aku pergi!" pamit dokter Kim keluar dari tenda dan meninggalkan ketujuh orang yang masih berada di sekeliling Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, kami rasa kami juga harus pergi. Kami harus bicara pada Kim _ssaem_ tentang keadaan Taehyung, dan Jungkook-ssi!" panggil Doojoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang terlihat pucat. "Bersihkan dirimu dan temui Kim _ssaem_ setelah kau merasa lebih baik. _Arraseo_?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu Doojoon dan Jinyoung melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jungkook, Yoongi, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang tetap berada di samping Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik?" tanya Hoseok melihat adiknya yang terlihat linglung. Jungkook mengangguk meskipun keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajah manisnya dan mereka tidak cukup bodoh ketika kedua mata Jungkook bergulir untuk menghindari kotak mata dari keempat _hyung_ -nya.

"Kau pasti _shock_ , bagaimana jika kau membersihkan dirimu. Kemejamu juga penuh darah." Jungkook hanya mengangguk kaku dan berbalik badan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari keempat _hyung_ -nya.

"Jungkook tidak se- _shock_ itu ketika aku menemukannya bersama Taehyung." tutur Yoongi, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jungkook ketika ia meninggalkan Jungkook bersama dengan—

"Bukankah, tadi Jungkook menggunakan jaket Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tersadar.

" _oh_ , itu jaket yang biasa Jimin gunakan. Bahkan, aku juga baru ingat ketika berangkat tadi, Jungkook juga tidak menggunakan jaket." jawab Seokjin.

"Aku harus tanyakan ini pada Jimin!" tekad Yoongi berjalan keluar dengan tergesa diikuti Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon yang turut berjalan mengejarnya.

"Yoongi-ya, kau mau kemana?" cegah Seokjin menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Aku harus tanya pada Jimin apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Jungkook sehingga Jungkook menjadi pucat seperti itu. Aku yakin, Jimin pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik pada Jungkook apa lagi setelah—" Yoongi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih untuk berjalan cepat menuju tenda Park Jimin.

"Park Jimin!" seru Yoongi tepat ketika Jimin yang baru saja kembali dari acara mandinya. Dan, bolehkah Yoongi memuji atas segala pesona Jimin terutama rambut basahnya itu? Wajah manisnya yang terlihat putih bersinar dan bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah muda seakan berteriak untuk minta dicium. _Shit_! Bagaimana bisa, ia berfikiran mesum ketika suasana hatinya yang kurang baik?

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Yoongi yang memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jungkook?" Jimin mengeryit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoongi yang seakan menuduhnya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat kriminal pada Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Aku yakin, ketika kau bersama Jungkook tadi—kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dia terlihat pucat dan linglung, bahkan lebih pucat ketika Taehyung tadi terluka." Jimin mendecih. Bukan karena ia menduga Jungkook sudah mengatakan apa yang ia katakan padanya tadi, melainkan sebegini cepatkah respon mereka dengan perubahan mimik Jungkook? Sebegini perhatiankah mereka pada Jeon Jungkook?

" _woah_ ~ aku salut padamu, _sunbaenim_. Kau sangat cakap mengenai Jeon Jungkook!" desis Jimin entah kenapa hatinya menjerit sakit ketika Yoongi yang terlihat begitu mencemaskan Jungkook. "Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku benar mengatakan sesuatu padanya apalagi setelah kejadian itu?" balas Jimin dengan nada ancaman.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Jimin menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?! Apa yang pantas aku katakan pada salah satu orang yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuaku?!" seru Jimin pilu.

"PARK JIMIN!" itu bukan Yoongi yang berseru melainkan Kim Seokjin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Yoongi bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok bahkan kini, ia dan Yoongi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa yang berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa sadar dengan kasar ia mencekeram lengan kiri atas Jimin dengan erat yang membuat Jimin meringis seketika.

 _Sret!_

Yoongi terkejut dengan tangannya yang dihentakkan dari lengan Jimin oleh seseorang yang kehadirannya sangat Yoongi benci, seseorang yang mendapat perhatian Jimin di hari pertamanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan menamengi Jimin, seolah bahwa ia adalah pahlawan bagi Park Jimin. Yoongi mendecih.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyakiti Park Jimin, Yoongi-ssi!" desis pemuda yang sangat amat Yoongi benci karena keakrabannya dengan Jimin, _yap_! Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Chanyeol-ssi!" balas Yoongi tak kalah tajam.

"Aku akan selalu ikut campur jika itu menyangkut tentang Jiminie, terutama jika itu berurusan dengan orang sepertimu dan teman-temanmu."

" _Shit_!" umpat Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan dengan penuh emosi tanpa perhitungan, ia melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah Chanyeol.

 _BUGH!_

" _wow_!" desis beberapa siswa yang tampak menikmati pertengkaran Jimin dan Yoongi yang ditambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan, suasana tampak semakin memanas ketika Yoongi melayangkan pukulannya kearah Chanyeol tetapi ternyata bukan Chanyeol yang terkena pukulan Yoongi melainkan Jimin yang memilih untuk melindungi Chanyeol dan menjadi sasaran pukulan Yoongi.

Jimin yang tersungkur di tanah seraya menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, sementara Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, serta beberapa siswa yang merasa pertengkaran Jimin dan Yoongi bukanlah suatu drama yang layak di tonton bahkan hingga Chanyeol sendiri. Mereka diam mematung tak menyangka jika Min Yoongi baru saja memukul Park Jimin dan Park Jimin baru saja melindungi Park Chanyeol.

Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Yoongi penuh dengan seringai yang membuat beberapa dari mereka yang melihatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin, tampak seperti orang yang kejam.

" _kamsahamnida, sunbaenim_!" tutur Jimin yang tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut. Pasalnya, nada suara Jimin tak tampak seperti mengejek melainkan terdengar benar-benar tulus. Jimin menatap Yoongi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi meninggalkan para kerumunan yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan nomor satu oleh seluruh siswa-siswi _RC_ selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu.

Sementara Yoongi, ia menatap kedua tangannya tak percaya. Dan, kenapa Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya? Apa maksudnya?

"YOONGI _HYUNG_!" seru Jungkook terlihat murka, ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi mengabaikan tatapan heran dari ketiga _hyung_ -nya dan dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk ikut dengannya, mengjauhi semua kerumunan itu.

" _hyung_ , apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?!" seru Jungkook setelah ia membawa Yoongi _yang bodoh_ di tempat sepi yang ada hanya ia dan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Jungkook cemas.

"Aku baru saja memukul Jiminie, Kook-ah!" Jungkook mendesis kesal.

" _ish_ , _hyung_! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Jika Jimin _hyung_ , mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padaku—kenapa dia memberikan jaketnya padaku? Kau ini— _aish_!" kesal Jungkook. Yoongi menarik nafas lelah.

"Kalau begitu, katakan! Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti tadi? Bahkan, saat Taehyung terluka, wajahmu tidak sepucat itu."

 _Skak mat!_

Bagaimana Jungkook akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi? Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengikari janjinya dengan Jimin? Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak mau membuat Jimin membencinya karena mengatakan bahwa Jimin _mereka_ sudah kembali. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Aku hanya terkejut, Jimin _hyung_ sangat perhatian padaku. Dia menenangkanku padahal, setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi, kenapa tadi dia mengatakan bahwa—"

" _hyung_!" sela Jungkook tak ingin Yoongi mengulang apa yang Jimin katakan yang tentu saja sudah ia dengar semuanya dari awal.

 _'_ _Jimin hyung membuat image-nya buruk di depan semua orang untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi, kenapa aku justru merasa dia tidak melindungi dirinya sendiri melainkan—melindungiku?'_

"Jungkook, kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook menggeleng.

" _hyung_ , kau harus minta maaf pada Jimin _hyung_. Kau sudah melukainya, tidak hanya fisik tapi juga hatinya." saran Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi terdiam. " _hyung_ , aku mohon jangan membuat hubunganmu dengan Jimin _hyung_ semakin rumit karena rasa cemburumu pada Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" elak Yoongi cepat. Jungkook terkekeh.

" _ya, ya, ya_! Tampaknya, kau perlu privat untuk menjadi pembohong profesional!" sindir Jungkook.

" _YAK_!" seru Yoongi tak terima yang hanya direspon kekehan dari Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit semakin petang. Kini, seluruh siswa _RC_ tengah berkumpul di lapangan untuk bersiap mengikuti kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka semua duduk melingkari api unggun dengan tatanan yang sesuai dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

"Dimana Park Jimin?" tanya Minhyuk nada suaranya meninggi tepat ketika Yoongi yang baru saja datang dan duduk bersama anggota satu kelompoknya. Doojoon yang mendengar nada sarkas dari Minhyuk pun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Adanya Park Jimin atau tidak, itu tidak berpengaruh bagi kelompok kita. Ketidak-adaannya dia, justru lebih baik untuk kelompok ini. Adanya Park Jimin hanyalah menambah kesialan!" desis Joohyun.

"Tutup mulutmu, Bae Joohyun!" Joohyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Yoongi mendahului Minhyuk untuk membalas ucapan kasar Joohyun tentang Jimin. "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada dirinya. Jadi, jangan beraninya kau mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Mengerti?" gertak Yoongi yang dibalas geraman dari Joohyun.

"Jangan sok peduli pada Jiminie, kau bahkan baru saja memukulnya." sindir Minhyuk. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" desis Yoongi yang membuat Minhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan seolah bersiap ingin melayangkan bogemnya kearah Yoongi sebelum—

" _hey hey hey_..." seruan Doojoon yang menengahi mereka. "Sudahlah, jangan membuat keributan _lagi_." lanjut Doojoon jengah. Minhyuk mencibir dan memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini, ia berjalan menjauhi Yoongi dan duduk di samping Soonyoung yang berada paling ujung.

" _okey_... apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya guru Kim mengalihkan perhatian dengan _toa_ yang membuat suaranya menjadi keras dan menggema. " _jja_ , malam ini, sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah kalian ketahui. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, yang bernama _'find a partner'_. Dimana, nantinya kalian harus menemukan satu orang yang satu kelompok dnegan kalian dengan benar." para siswa memekik _'woah'_ secara bersamaan. "Cara bermainnya adalah, kalian semua, maksudku setiap kelompok akan ditutup matanya dan kalian harus menemukan satu anggota kelompok masing-masing. Jika kalian menangkap orang yang benar, orang-orang yang benar itu harus mengambil kertas di dalam kotak ini dan melakukan sesuatu dengan anggota kelompok yang satu kelompok dengan kalian. Dan, siapapun yang berhasil—akan mendapatkan hadiahnya."

" _hm_ ~ apa kalian siap?" tanya guru Kim antusias yang dibalas dengan seruan kompak dari para siswanya. " _okay_ , para ketua silahkan mengambil kain hitam di Han _ssaem_ , sekarang! _Ppali, ppali, ppali_! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" titah guru Kim yang membuat semua ketua kelompok langsung berlari menuju guru Han yang memang sudah menunggu mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama, untuk mengambil kain hitam sesuai dengan jumlah anggota mereka. Seluruh ketua tim, termasuk Yoon Doojoon sudah kembali ke anggota kelompok mereka masing-masing. Dan, bersamaan dengan Doojoon yang berjalan megnhampiri anggota kelompoknya bersamaan pula dengan Jimin yang baru saja muncul entah darimana.

"Park Jimin?" panggil Doojoon yang membuat Yoongi dan Minhyuk terutama, berbalik badan dan mendapati Park Jimin dengan pipi kirinya yang membengkak. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis perih mengingat bahwa ia-lah orang yang memberi luka pada wajah Jimin, dan hal itu membuat Yoongi benar-benar ingin berbalik memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." sesal Jimin datar.

" _nde_ , tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah datang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Doojoon cemas. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengambil satu kain hitam dari tangan Doojoon.

"Aku baik!" balas Jimin singkat. Jimin melirik sekilas kearah Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Namun, secepat mungkin Jimin langsung melengos membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah.

" _jja_ , anak-anak. Cepat pakai kainnya dan tutup mata kalian. Kalian diberi waktu untuk memutuskan tempat berdiri selama lima detik, dan pada hitungan ketiga kalian baru boleh mencari rekan satu tim kalian. Tanpa bersuara, tanpa membuat gaduh dan kalian akan diberi waktu selama satu menit untuk mencari orang yang tepat. Kalian siap?" tanya guru Kim yang dibalas _'nde'_ kompak dari seluruh siswa yang sudah mengenakan kain hitam di kedua mata mereka.

"Lima detik dimulai dari ... sekarang!" seru guru Kim, "5, ... 4, ... 3, ... 2, ... 1! Stop! Kalian tidak boleh bergerak," lanjut guru Kim merasa lucu dengan tampang kebingungan dari para muridnya yang persis seperti anak TK. " _okay_ , kalian siap? Hitungan mundur, 1 ... 2 ... 3!" dan tepat seperti intruksi guru Kim seluruh siswanya langsung berjalan kalang-kabut tak tentu arah hingga banyak dari mereka yang sampai bertabrakan.

Jimin, yang masih berdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya, ia ragu akan berjalan kearah mana. Terlebih, sepasang telinganya yang mendengar suara hiruk-pikuk membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak sama sekali. _Toh_ , jika Jimin pikir-pikir apa yang sedang mereka semua lakukan saat ini adalah hal mustahil untuk mencari orang yang tepat. _Huft_ , ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

 _Set!_

" _huh_?" Jimin memekik pelan ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Seketika, tubuh Jimin terasa kaku karena ia merasakan seperti sengatan listrik dari sentuhan yang entah dari siapa. Jimin masih terdiam, dan tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa semakin erat. Sentuhan yang lembut membuat hati Jimin menghangat, dan bolehkan Jimin akui bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tangan ini? Tapi, kenapa ia juga merasa tidak asing dengan tangan yang menggenggamnya?

" _okay_ , anak-anak waktu kalian tinggal 10 detik sebelum membuka penutup mata kalian." guru Kim mengingatkan, ia menghitung waktu mundur mulai dari detik ke 10 hingga sampai ke detik 4. "3 ... 2 ... 1! Buka penutup kalian!" seru guru Kim.

Jimin yang merasa tangan kanannya masih tergenggam, membuatnya terpaksa membuka kain hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Begitu pula dengan sosok si pemilik tangan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Jimin berdetak sangat cepat kala ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menangkapnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Kedua mata sipit yang kini menatap dalam ke kedua mata indahnya dan seketika Jimin terhipnotis dengan kedua mata sipit itu. Jimin masih tediam dan sosok di depannya yang perlahan mengulurkan tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Jimin untuk menyentuh pipi Jimin yang masih lebam.

Jimin melirik ke tangan putih pucat yang terasa dingin ketika telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Bahkan, bolehkan Jimin mengakui bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan telapak tangannya yang berada di pipinya? Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih merasakan sentuhan yang mampu menghangatkannya itu. Sentuhan, dari seseorang menyebabkan lebam di pipi kirinya.

" _Mianhae_ ~" lirihnya yang membuat Jimin seketika membuka kedua matanya dan kembali terperangkap pada kedua mata sipit itu mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang seolah tengah menonton drama televisi yang tersuguhkan di hadapan mereka. Dan, Jimin—ia hanya bisa merutuki detak jantungnya yang semakin berdebar keras layaknya suara tabuhan drum. _Oh_ _tidak_ , bagaimana jika Min Yoongi mendengar detak jantungnya? Jimin mohon, kembalilah normal jantung sialan!

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) Maap, aku baru comeback, dan wah~ aku ngerasa bersalah karena update-nya mulai slow .. Aku bener-bener lagi dikejar dateline yagn belum kelar-kelar, huft .. awal April yang menyebalkan (Maaf kalau malah jadi curhat, kkkk)  
_

 _(-) I hope, para reader sekalian puas dengan lanjutannya. Dan mungkin ini endingnya enggak lama lagi, apalagi setelah Jimin bilang itu ke Jungkook, udah detik-detik dong ya ... hehe, see you in next chapter ..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida..._**


	19. Chapter 19 : I'm Fallin' To You

**_Previously..._**

 _"_ _Mianhae~" lirihnya yang membuat Jimin seketika membuka kedua matanya dan kembali terperangkap pada kedua mata sipit itu mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang seolah tengah menonton drama televisi yang tersuguhkan di hadapan mereka. Dan, Jimin—ia hanya bisa merutuki detak jantungnya yang semakin berdebar keras layaknya suara tabuhan drum. Oh tidak, bagaimana jika Min Yoongi mendengar detak jantungnya? Jimin mohon, kembalilah normal jantung sialan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya gugup. Tangan besar Yoongi yang masih berada di pipinya membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar menggila. _uh_ , Jimin ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan dingin itu, tapi—kenapa ia merasa enggan dan tetap ingin tangan Yoongi berada di pipinya. _oh_ , dia pasti sudah gila.

" _Bagaimana_ —bagaimana _sunbaenim_ bisa menemukanku?" tanya Jimin pelan. Yoongi tersenyum dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus lembut pipi Jimin yang melebam karena dirinya.

"Aku akan selalu tahu dimanapun kau berada." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. _oh tidak_ , kenapa ia merasa kedua pipinya terasa panas?

" _ah_ ~ apa _sunbaenim_ tidak mengenakan penutup mata dengan benar?" tuduh Jimin kemudian yang kali ini direspon tawa lepas dari Yoongi, yang membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat.

"Jika aku menutup kedua mataku berapa kali pun, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa melihat pun, langkah kakiku akan selalu tertuju padamu." Jimin mengulum senyum senang. _Ah_ , iya yakin, kedua pipinya merah merona saat ini. "Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku?" Jimin tampak terdiam.

" _aku_ —akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa memenangkan hadiah itu untukku." Yoongi tersenyum senang dan tanpa sadar mengecup pipi kanan Jimin dengan lembut yang hal itu menimbulkan banyak sorakan heboh dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Tentu saja, apapun yang kau mau." Jimin menunduk. _Oh_ , ia merasakan pipinya terbakar. Dan, apa yang baru saja Yoongi lakukan? Benarkah pemuda itu baru saja _mencium pipinya_? Benarkah? Oh, mimpi apa ia semalam?

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Jimin gelagapan namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk cepat.

" _nde, nde, nde_. Aku baik _sunbaenim_."

" _jja_ , anak-anak bagi kalian yang sudah berhasil menemukan salah satu anggota kelompok kalian, cepat kemari dan sisanya yang gagal kembali ke tempat kalian semula!" seru guru Kim.

Ternyata, tak banyak yang berhasil. Hanya ada enam belas orang yang itu berarti ada delapan pasang yang berhasil menemukan anggota kelompok mereka masing-masing. Termasuk juga Yoongi yang berhasil menemukan Jimin dan juga Seokjin dan Namjoon yang juga mengetahui satu sama lain di waktu yang tepat.

" _okay_.. salah satu dari kalian masukkan tangan kalian ke dalam kotak dan ambil masing-masing satu kertas." titah guru Kim yang tentu langsung dituruti oleh mereka. "Sudah dapat?" tanya guru Kim memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan atau seruan _'nde'_ dari beberapa muridnya. "Jadi, bukalah—apa yang kalian dapat." lanjut guru Kim.

Yoongi yang mengambil kertas di dalam kotak membuka kertas itu dan tertulislah kata _'koala'_ di dalamnya. Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya setelah membaca tulisan itu, apa maksudnya?

" _jja_ , anak-anak kalian tentu sudah membuka isi dari kertas yang kalian ambil. Begini cara mainnya, nantinya salah satu dari pasangan kalian akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang akan Park _ssaem_ ajukan, bahkan jika masih ada waktu para siswa sekalian juga mendapat kesempatan khusus untuk mengajukan pertanyaan kepada kalian nanti. Dan, terkait dengan kertas yang kalian pegang, itu adalah misi dimana kalian harus menggendong dengan gaya sesuai dengan kertas yang kalian ambil dengan partner kalian masing-masing. Dan yang menjawab pertanyaannya nanti adalah kalian yang digendong sementara yang menggendong boleh membantu tapi hanya sebatas bisikan satu sama lain." Jimin tergelak dan menatap guru Kim horor, namun kemudian ia menyempatkan untuk mengintip ke kertas-kertas saingannya dimana rata-rata tertulis bridal style dan gendongan di punggung. Sementara dirinya dan Yoongi? Oh tidak masalah jika Jimin digendong Yoongi di punggung tegapnya karena Jimin pernah merasakannya, tapi ini? Bahkan gendongan bridal lebih baik daripada gendongan koala? _Oh ayolah_ , bukankah itu terlihat seperti—

" _sunbaenim_ , kenapa kau mengambil kertas yang isinya seperti itu?" seru Jimin kesal. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

" _waeyo_? Bukankah bagus?" Jimin terkejut, tentu saja.

"Apanya yang bagus?!" tanya Jimin tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin.

"Tentu saja itu bagus karena aku bisa melihat wajah manismu." Jimin yakin, wajahnya pasti memerah lagi. _oh sial_ , kenapa Min Yoongi menjadi penggombal ulung seperti ini? Dan, kenapa ia merasakan kupu-kupu bertebaran di perutnya? Ini menyebalkan, tapi ia juga menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jimin. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kau malu kan, melihat wajah tampanku dari dekat?"

 _Bugh!_

Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi keras yang justru membuat Yoongi tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak mau digendong olehmu dengan gaya koala atau apalah itu. Kalau kau masih mau, gendong saja orang lain." Yoongi tersenyum tampan.

"Menggendong orang lain? _hm_ , kau benar... semua orang pasti akan mengantri untuk bisa kugendong tapi sayang aku hanya mau menggendong satu orang dan orang itu hanya dirimu." balas Yoongi tenang. Jimin menarik nafas lebih tepatnya menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

" _jja_ , anak-anak bersiaplah mulai sekarang. Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan yang entah itu tentang ilmu pengetahuan umum atau lainnya dengan cepat dan tepat. Dan yang digendong harus siap untuk mengangkat tangannya serta meneriakan nama orang yang menggendong kalian sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Park _ssaem_. Mengerti?" seru guru Kim kembali memberikan instruksi untuk kegiatan malam ini. Para siswa yang sebelumnya berhasil dengan misi sebelumnya pun langsung menggendong partner mereka masing-masing termasuk Namjoon yang menggendong bridal Seokjin yang jaraknya hanya satu pasang dari tempat Yoongi dan Jimin berada.

Seokjin mencuri-curi pandang kearah Namjoon yang juga sedang menunduk untuk menatapnya, membuat Seokjin entah kenapa merasa gugup karena ditatap sebegitu intensnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Jadi, jangan mengharapkan banyak dariku." lirih Seokjin memutus kontak mata pada Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Seokjin yang hampir merosot digendongannya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku akan membisikkan jawabannya padamu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia mengandalkan Namjoon disini karena mengingat Namjoon yang baru saja menggeser tempat Doojoon sebelumnya membuatnya yakin bahwa tingkat kecerdasan Namjoon pasti berada di atas Doojoon.

" _hm_ , jika tidak kau. Siapa yang akan aku percaya? Aku satu kelompok denganmu." balas Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk percaya. Kemudian Seokjin sedikit melirik kearah Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih berdiri berhadapan dan tampaknya sedang berseteru satu sama lain.

"Menurutmu, apakah Jimin benar-benar membenci kita?" tanya Seokjin yang setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Namjoon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." jawab Namjoon pelan. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Jimin sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Namjoon tampak berfikir sejenak. "Bukankah tingkat kebencian Jimin akan semakin meningkat jika dia sudah ingat semuanya? Entah kenapa aku merasa cemas hanya dengan memikirkannya."

 _'_ _Dan bagaimana jika tidak hanya Jimin yang ingat semuanya tapi kalian semua juga mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan di belakang kalian selama ini?'_

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon. Namjoon tersentak dan tersenyum tampan.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, _hyung_. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Entah Jimin akan ingat semuanya atau tidak, cepat atau lambat ia pasti juga akan mengetahui kebenarannya." balas Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

 _'_ _Dan itu juga berlaku untukku, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. Dan, disaat waktu itu datang.. aku siap menerima segala bentuk kebencian yang akan kalian berikan padaku. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tak rela jika terutama kau yang beralih membenciku, hyung? Aish, ada apa denganku?'_

"Namjoonie, kau baik?" Namjoon gelagapan dan mengangguk gugup.

" _nde_ , aku baik _hyung_."

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Kau sangaaat berat!" canda Namjoon

 _Bug!_

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau mengataiku berat sekali lagi." Namjoon tertawa keras dan menatap Seokjin lamat setelah Seokjin dengan sengaja memukul bahunya.

" _hyung_ , kita harus memenangkan hadiahnya." Seokjin mengangguk.

" _hm_ , tapi kau harus ingat saingan yang perlu kita pertimbangkan disini adalah Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, jika ini seputar pengetahuan umum, Jimin mungkin bisa saja mengunggulimu." Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

" _hm_ , kita akan bersaing dengan mereka sebagai _pasangan_."

' _huh_?!" Seokjin memekik ketika mendengar kata janggal dari ucapan Namjoon barusan. "Kau bilang apa?" Namjoon mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa, _hyung_?" Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian menggeleng cepat.

" _ani ani_.. aku rasa aku salah dengar. _Ya_ , pasti aku salah dengar." balas Seokjin yang meskipun masih memikirkan ucapan Namjoon padanya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Dan, entah kenapa Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu merasakan kesenangan tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Rasa senang yang tidak ia ketahui apa artinya.

Sementara, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang terlihat akur, berbeda pula dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih saling berhadapan setelah para peserta lainnya sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja?" tanya Yoongi melihat Jimin yang masih bergeming. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!" balas Jimin enggan. Yoongi menarik nafas dan dengan terpaksa ia membawa Jimin dan langsung menggendongnya ala koala serta memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jimin yang mendapat perilaku mengejutkan dari Yoongi pun dengan spontan memeluk leher Yoongi serta melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pemuda tampan itu. Dan tanpa sengaja Jimin menatap kedua mata yang juga sedang menatapnya. _Oh tidak_ , ini terlalu dekat.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, sejenak ia mengagumi bagaimana garis wajah Jimin yang sangat sempurna di matanya meskipun terdapat lebam sialan itu di pipinya.

"Kau manis, dan kau cantik." bisik Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menunduk malu.

" _ekhm_! _Hyung_ , ingatlah tempat!" seru Namjoon menyindir diiringi kekehan dari Seokjin. Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya sementara Yoongi yang masih menatap wajah manis Jimin tanpa merasa bosan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kim _ssaem_." ujar Yoongi. Jimin berdecak.

"Ini—hanya kebetulan, _sunbaenim_."

"Kebetulan yang sangat indah."

" _sunb_ —"

" _jja_ , anak-anak aku rasa kalian semua sudah siap. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan pertama dengan saksama, ingat! Angkat tangan sebelum menjawab dan serukan nama orang yang menggendong kalian, mengerti? Silahkan, Park _ssaem_." ujar guru Kim pada guru Park yang hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Pertanyaan pertama seputar tentang Astronomi, dengarkan baik-baik, _nde_?" saran guru Park yang membuat turut para siswa yang hanya menonton terdiam dan mendengar saksama pertanyaan pertama yang akan guru Park lontarkan. " _okay_ , yang pertama.. _pada zaman Renaisans, Copernicus menyusun model Tata Surya heliosentris, model yang kemudian dibela dari kontroversi, dikembangkan, dan dikoreksi oleh ..._ " pertanyaan pertama dari guru Park menimbulkan ketegangan dari beberapa pihak sebelum—

"KIM NAMJOON!" suara Seokjin yang begitu menggelegar bahkan mengejutkan beberapa orang. Namjoon yang namanya disebut tiba-tiba oleh Seokjin pun ikut terkejut dan bingung, pasalnya ia belum mencerna dengan benar pertanyaan dari guru Park.

"Kenapa kau meneriakkan namaku?" bisik Namjoon.

"Apa jawabannya bodoh?" balas Seokjin tak sabar. Namjoon tergelak dan berfikir cepat.

"Sebentar.."

"Cepat, aku tidak butuh sebentar." sambung Seokjin.

"Ya, Kim Seokjin-ssi.. apa jawabannya?" tanya guru Park sabar.

"Apa—"

" _Galileo_ ,..." bisik Namjoon.

" _GALILEO_!" seru Seokjin langsung.

"Ya, dan?" tanya guru Park.

" _ya dan_? Apa ada dua?" tanya Seokjin polos yang membuat Namjoon harus menahan tawanya dengan tingkah Seokjin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

" _oh_ , aku ingat—dan _Kepler_!" lanjut Namjoon.

"DAN _KEPLER_!" seru Seokjin antusias bahkan sampai melonjakkan tubuhnya yang membuat Namjoon hampir kewalahan.

" _hyung_ , tenanglah kau seperti mendapat _jackpot_ saja!" ujar Namjoon, Seokjin langsung tenang.

" _yap_. Itu benar! Satu poin untuk Kim Namjoon-ssi dan Kim Seokjin-ssi. Langsung saja, pertanyaan kedua!" lanjut guru Park. "Masih seputar tentang astronomi. Dengarkan baik-baik. _Siapa kosmonaut atau antariksawan pertama yang berasal dari Uni Soviet atau Rusia?_ " tanya guru Park selanjutnya yang kembali timbul keheningan dari para siswanya hingga salah satu siswanya yang berada di kelas tiga yang bernama Lee Seyeon yang berpasangan dengan Soo Yi Jeong mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu setelah menyerukan nama Soo Yi Jeong sebelumnya.

"Ya, Lee Seyeon-ssi?" balas guru Park. Lee Seyeon tampak berfikir sejenak.

" _Igor Fedrov_?" jawab Lee Seyeon ragu. Guru Park tersenyum dan menggeleng, mengartikan bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Seyeon adalah salah.

"Maaf, Seyeon-ssi itu bukan jawabannya. Siapa yang bisa—"

"Min Yoongi!" seru Jimin memotong ucapan guru Park dengan pelan namun bisa di dengar cukup jelas oleh guru Park. Yoongi yang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Jimin penuh tanya yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Jimin yang sedang menoleh kearah guru Park.

" _Yuri Gagarin_." jawab Jimin tenang yang tentu saja menghasilkan ulasan senyum puas di bibir guru Park.

" _yap_ , itu benar! Satu poin untuk Min Yoongi-ssi dan Park Jimin-ssi." seru guru Park yang kemudian langsung beralih pada pertanyaan ketiga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jawabannya?" tanya Yoongi takjub. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingat pernah membacanya di sebuah buku." Yoongi mengangguk paham, ia menatap Jimin lamat begitu pula dengan Jimin yang membalas tatapan Yoongi padanya hingga kedua orang itu tidak terlalu memfokuskan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh guru Park, dan melewatkannya begitu saja.

Jimin yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yoongi dan kedua tangan Yoongi yang menahan sempurna tubuh Jimin agar tetap berada di gendongannya. Entah apa yang mereka katakan lewat tatapan yang cukup lama itu, yang pasti tatapan yang membuat keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Yoongi berbisik. Jimin masih terdiam, tak berniat untuk membalas apapun dan lebih menikmati untuk memandangi wajah tampan Yoongi.

"Apa yang ku dengar?" Jimin balik bertanya dan Yoongi mengulas senyum tampan di bibir kecilnya.

"Apa yang ku dengar adalah apa yang kau dengar." jawab Yoongi tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya pertanyaan kelima!" seru guru Park. Jimin tergelak dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Sudah pertanyaan kelima? Kita sudah ketinggalan berapa poin?" tanya Jimin yang justru dibalas kekehan dari Yoongi.

"Tenang saja, kita juga bisa menang." bisik Yoongi, Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan mendengar pertanyaan kelima dengan saksama.

" _Siapakah kimiawan fisika yang salah satu karyanya berjudul 'The Chemical Kinetics of the Bacterian Cell'_ —"

"MIN YOONGI / KIM NAMJOON!" seru Jimin dan Seokjin bersamaan yang membuat kedua orang itu saling menoleh. Hal itu juga membuat guru Park bingung dengan siapa yang lebih dulu meneriakan nama partner mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu jawabannya 'kan?" bisik Seokjin pada Namjoon. Namjoon tampak terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

"Aku lupa, _hyung_. Sepertinya—" Namjoon melirik kearah Jimin, mencoba untuk mencari jawaban di balik mata sipit pemuda manis itu.

"Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Seokjin menuntut.

"Aku tidak yakin, _hyung_." Seokjin berdecak kesal.

"Aku sudah meneriakkan namamu, dan—"

"Siapa yang mau menjawab pertanyaan ini terlebih dahulu?" tanya guru Park pada Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Saya, _ssaem_!" seru Jimin mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, apa jawabannya Jimin-ssi?" tanya guru Park. Jimin tampak mengingat.

" _Cyril—Hinshelwood_." jawab Jimin agak ragu. Guru Park tersenyum dan bersorak dengan semangat.

" _yap_ , Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi mendapat dua poin!" seru guru Park yang membuat Jimin refleks memeluk leher Yoongi membuat wajah keduanya terlampau dekat. Namun, tak berlangsung lama karena Jimin langsung melepas tangannya dari leher Yoongi dengan canggung dan kembali memegang kedua bahu Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh.

" _aku_ —"

"Kenapa kau lepaskan? Akan lebih baik kau memeluk leherku supaya tidak jatuh," saran Yoongi. Jimin menggulirkan kedua matanya menghindarkan tatapan Yoongi padanya.

" _ti_ -tidak, _a_ -aku—itu terlihat seperti... _aish_ , sudahlah _sunbae_! Fokus saja pada permainannya!" seru Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _argh_ ~" Taehyung meringis, dengan lemas ia keluar dari tenda kesehatan dan berniat untuk menghirup udara segar.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, tenda-tenda terlihat sepi tapi kobaran api unggun terlihat begitu jelas di depan matanya meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh dengan tempatnya berada saat ini. Taehyung tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat Jimin-Yoongi serta Seokjin-Namjoon yang tampaknya turut serta dalam permainan entah apa yang tengah mereka mainkan membuat Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya iri karena tak bisa ikut bergabung. Namun, kemudian kedua matanya kembali bergulir untuk mencari sosok manis yang setelah jam makan malam tadi sempat untuk menemaninya sebelum ikut bergabung dengan kegiatan malam itu.

 _'_ _Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja.'_ Taehyung membatin setelah sosok manis bergigi kelinci yang ia cari tengah tertawa dan tanpa berhenti bersorak untuk menyemangati Seokjin dan Namjoon yang notabene adalah satu kelompok dengannya.

"Kau disini?" sapa seseorang yang membuat Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Kang Seulgi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berdiri di sampingnya namun kedua matanya tertuju pada kerumunan di tengah lapang.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Taehyung balik bertanya. Seulgi menarik nafas.

" _hm_ , aku bosan disana. Lagi pula, aku sedang tidak ingin berada di dekat Joohyun." jawab Seulgi. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli yang setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka karena setelah ucapan tak penting Seulgi, Taehyung tak membalas apa-apa.

"Taehyung-ssi!" panggil Seulgi tiba-tiba. Taehyung hanya berdehem. "Aku dengar, kau sudah mengenal Jimin sejak kecil." Taehyung mengeryit dan menatap Seulgi terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya. Seulgi tampak terdiam. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat ragu apakah benar untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ia ketahui pada Taehyung, atau akan lebih baik untuk menyimpannya sendiri? Tapi—

" _sunbaenim_!" panggil Taehyung menuntut. Seulgi menarik nafas.

"Kau ingat bukan kejadian di cafetaria beberapa hari yang lalu? Ketika Jimin menanyakan tentang masa lalunya?" tanya Seulgi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya—ia tahu dari Joohyun."

" _mwo_?!" pekik Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Seulgi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Joohyun mengatakan semuanya pada Jimin. Ia mendengar pembicaraan kalian berenam ketika di ruang rehat di gedung asrama." lanjut Seulgi. Taehyung terdiam tanpa kata.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?" Seulgi tampak mengeryit tak suka.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Apa kau lupa Joohyun adalah sepupuku? Jadi, bukankah aku dalam masalah sekarang karena mengatakan ini padamu karena telah menjatuhkannya?! Apa kau pikir aku mendapat keuntungan jika apa yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan?" Taehyung mengangguk percaya dan memandang Seulgi intens.

"Lalu, apalagi yang kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung tak sabar sementara Seulgi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang disekitarnya selain dia dan Taehyung.

"Yang ku tahu, Joohyun mengatakan semuanya pada Jimin atas permintaan Park Chanyeol."

"Siapa?!" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Seulgi mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga berada disana. Kau tahu, Joohyun tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Selain itu, dia tidak pernah berani pergi sendirian jika ada yang memintanya bertemu. Pasti ada salah satu dari kami berempat yang menemaninya dan kebetulan aku yang dia ajak waktu itu." terang Seulgi. Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti. Seulgi menarik nafas.

"Aku tahu, Joohyun adalah sepupuku. Tapi, apa yang telah dia lakukan itu tidak benar. Sebelumnya, dia sudah pernah menyelakai Park Jimin dan sekarang? Dia melakukannya lebih berkali lipat menyakitkan. Dan—bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Park Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

" _kamsahanida sunbaenim_ , kau sudah mengatakan semua ini padaku." Seulgi mengangguk.

"Tapi, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" pinta Seulgi.

"Apapun."

"Jangan katakan jika kau mengetahuinya dariku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan kalian, dan selain untuk Jimin—aku juga melakukan ini untuk Joohyun, aku tidak ingin Joohyun ikut campur dengan urusan yang bukan urusannya." Taehyung mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Tenang saja, _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun jika aku mengetahui semua ini darimu. Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu." Seulgi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang berhutang pada Jimin. Jadi sebisaku, aku ingin agar Joohyun tidak lagi menyakitinya." Taehyung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh, Taehyung-ssi." Taehyung mengangguk dan membiarkan Seulgi berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sepergian Seulgi, wajah Taehyung berubah. Senyum yang tertera pada wajah tampannya sirna seketika dan tergantikan dengan wajah sendu yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tatapan sendunya menatap lurus kearah sosok yang sekarang ini tengah berada digendongan _hyung_ -nya, yang tampak tersenyum manis. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung, tapi—refleks kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa sebab. Sebab, yang mungkin hanya diketahui dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan malam itu sudah usai satu jam yang lalu dengan kemenangan yang diraih oleh kelompok Namjoon dan Seokjin. Saat ini, para siswa pun sudah berhambur di tenda mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi, mungkin tidak semua, ada beberapa yang ternyata masih diam-diam berkeliaran di luar area tenda.

Salah satunya pemuda tampan yang menapakkan kakinya menjauh dari area tenda, sesekali ia juga menengok kesana-kemari untuk memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Pemuda itu menaikkan tudung jaketnya guna menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dan membiarkan tenggelam di gelapnya malam yang berbintang.

"Kau sudah disini?" sapanya ketika ia mendapati pemuda yang sengaja ia temui jauh dari area tenda. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut dan menatap remeh kearah pemuda yang datang menemuinya.

"Mana obatnya?" tanyanya langsung.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan obat Jimin padamu begitu saja?" balas pemuda yang menunggu kedatangan pemuda yang sekarang ini menurunkan tudung jaketnya membuat wajah tampannya terlihat jelas di bawah sinar bulan. "Tidak semudah itu Chanyeol-ssi!" lanjut pemuda itu pada sosok yang memang adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

"Mauku?" ulangnya. "Obat ini tetap berada ditanganku." Chanyeol mendecih.

"Apa kau berniat untuk memberikan padanya Namjoon-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol menyebut pemuda yang dari awal menunggu kedatangannya penuh penekanan, _yap_ dia memang Kim Namjoon.

"Aku heran padamu, kau mencintainya—tapi, kau juga ingin membunuhnya?" remeh Namjoon. Chanyeol tertawa layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Jangan urusi urusanku, berikan obat itu padaku sesuai dengan apa yang tuan Nam katakan sebelumnya." Namjoon tampak terdiam, kedua tangannya masih berada di dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan di mana salah satu sakunya terdapat obat yang Chanyeol minta.

" _Change's plan_. Obat ini, tetap berada di tanganku sesuai dengan apa yang tuan Nam rencanakan." sambung Namjoon membalas. Chanyeol mendecih kesal.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tuan Nam. Berikan obat itu padaku sekarang!" paksa Chanyeol. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Belum ada satu menit kau mengatakan _sesuai dengan apa yang tuan Nam katakan_ , dan sekarang? Kau mengatakan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _tua bangka_ itu?" tanya Namjoon memancing. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Beri aku jawaban, antara kau berniat untuk membunuh Park Jimin atau ingin melindunginya." tanya Namjoon dengan nada yang menyerupai perintah. Chanyeol menahan amarah, namun kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga beri aku jawaban— _kau ingin membunuh Park Jimin atau ingin melindunginya_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kalimat yang sama dengan yang Namjoon lontarkan padanya. Namjoon tampak diam, kedua matanya berkilat dingin, namun kemudian seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

"Mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing. Chanyeol menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. "Kau tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya?" tanya Namjoon. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kita berada di posisi yang sama? Harus _membunuh orang yang tidak pantas dibunuh_ tetapi juga harus _melindungi orang yang tidak pantas dilindungi_." balas Chanyeol tak kalah tajam. Namjoon menggeram, menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah tampan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan menarik perhatian dari para siswa lain. Jika sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, jauh sebelum Chanyeol menjadi siswa baru di _RC_.

"Pergilah. Jika kau pikir, aku dan kau sama!" usir Namjoon.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau berikan obat itu padaku." pinta Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan benda ini—"

"Ada orang!" potong Chanyeol yang membuat Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang melesat pergi begitu saja. Namjoon berbalik badan dan melihat ada cahaya senter yang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Namjoonie?" gumam si pemegang senter. Namjoon menajamkan kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang memanggilnya dengan nada seramah itu.

" _oh_ , Seokjin _hyung_." balas Namjoon setelah tahu siapa orang yang tak sengaja _menyelamatkan dirinya_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin setelah berada tepat di depan Namjoon.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa juga masih berkeliaran?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

" _ah_ ~ aku sedang berpatroli kau tahu—meskipun sedang berlibur tapi sebagai dewan siswa, beberapa dari kami harus tetap bekerja." tutur Seokjin terdengar jengah dari nada suaranya.

"Sendirian?" Seokjin mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Seokjin penuh dengan senyum cantiknya yang membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kutemani?" tawar Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Namjoon menggeleng.

"Bahaya jika kau berpatroli sendirian." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan." setuju Seokjin yang hal itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu yang Seokjin tunjukan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menekuk kedua lututnya dan menatap langit penuh bintang diatasnya. Kini, ia tengah berada di pinggir bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat perkemahan. Jimin menarik nafas, menghirup udara malam yang selalu mampu menenangkannya meskipun hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Namun, Jimin mencoba untuk mengabaikan angin dingin malam itu.

 _Sret!_

Jimin terkejut ketika sebuah selimut tersampir di tubuhnya dan mendapati Jeon Jungkook yang datang dan duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah Jungkook heran.

"Aku harap, aku tidak mengganggumu _sunbaenim_ ," tutur Jungkook turut menoleh kearah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak melarangmu jika kau ingin berada disini." balas Jimin yang kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

" _em_.. _sunbaenim_ ," panggil Jungkook ragu yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Jimin. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Tentang tadi siang?" tebak Jimin yang tentu saja benar.

" _nde_ ," balas Jungkook. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Bertanyalah sebanyak yang kau inginkan." ujar Jimin mempersilahkan. Awalnya, Jungkook tampak terkejut karena ia tak menyangka jika Jimin akan mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya tentang apapun, tapi Jungkook akan mencobanya.

"Apa benar, _sunbaenim_ sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara lirihnya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, ia terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menggali tentangku?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat meskipun Jimin sedang tidak menatapnya.

" _ani ani ani_ , aku hanya—"

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya." potong Jimin. "Aku ingat kau adalah seseorang yang dulu aku sayang dan aku jaga." lanjutnya masih enggan untuk menatap Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook menunduk sedih karena hatinya teriris ketika Jimin tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh kearahnya dan masih berbicara dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Jungkook sendu. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak sepantasnya aku membenci orang yang salah. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencimu." jawab Jimin tenang.

"Tapi, aku adalah—"

"Anaknya Seungho _samchon_?" potong Jimin, Jungkook tertegun sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nada ramah dari Jimin _hyung_ -nya. "Yang salah adalah ayahmu bukan dirimu,"

"Jadi, apa kau membenci ayahku?" tanya Jungkook ragu. Jimin langsung terdiam dan menatap Jungkook lamat.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Jimin akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu, harus membenci siapa dan mempercayai siapa. Ini terlalu sulit untukku."

Jungkook menunduk, sejujurnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jimin tapi ia juga takut jika pertanyaan itu membuat hubungannya dengan Jimin semakin memburuk.

" _Jungkook-ah_!" panggil Jimin yang membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan tertegun tak percaya dengan panggilan Jimin yang terdengar ramah seperti dulu ketika mereka masih kanak. Tangan Jimin terulur untuk mengelus surai Jungkook penuh sayang, kedua matanya terlihat berkaca tanpa sebab yang tidak Jungkook ketahui kenapa.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalu, dan jangan mencoba untuk mempercayai orang-orang disekitarmu meskipun mereka adalah orang terdekatmu sekalipun. Karena, jika kau mencari tahu dan mempercayai orang yang tidak tepat—kau sendiri yang akan terluka," saran Jimin. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." lanjutnya menatap Jungkook sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mengembalikan selimut Jungkook untuk melingkupi tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apa maksud ucapan Jimin padanya? Namun sedetik kemudian Jungkook segera berdiri dan—

"Jimin _hyung_!" seru Jungkook tanpa sadar yang hal itu membuat Jimin langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang belum jauh dari tempat Jungkook berada. Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap Jungkook datar.

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Jungkook kedua matanya terlihat berkaca. Jimin tampak bungkam namun setelah itu Jungkook dapat melihat seulas senyum tipis di bibir pemuda manis yang dirasa sudah tak sama lagi dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya dulu.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu mencemaskan anak dari orang yang tidak mempercayai ayahku. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Lagi pula, apa kau pikir setelah aku ingat semuanya apa hubungan kita akan membaik?" jawab Jimin menohok. "Sama sekali tidak Jeon Jungkook, tetaplah bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetaplah menjadi _rival_ -ku sampai kapanpun. Karena kau tahu? Sejak kecelakaan itu, Park Jimin yang kau kenal—Park Jimin yang mereka kenal, sudah tidak ada lagi!" lanjut Jimin sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Dengar Park Jimin-ssi!" seru Jungkook yang lagi membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya namun kali ini ia tidak berbalik badan dan hanya menunggu seruan apa yang akan Jungkook katakan padanya.

"Entah kau Park Jimin yang sama atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku akan tetap mencari tahu apa maksud dari ucapanmu yang mengatakan ini berkaitan dengan tidak hanya keluargamu tapi juga keluargaku bahkan keluarga mereka. Aku tidak peduli ancaman apapun yang kau tunjukan padaku. Yang jelas, aku juga bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau seperti kau yang melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" lanjut Jungkook yang tak direspon apa-apa oleh Jimin karena setelah Jungkook selesai mengatakan demikian Jimin langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bercanda, _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok menatap Yoongi horor.

" _ssst_ ~ jangan keras-keras bodoh!" Yoongi membungkam mulut Hoseok dengan tangannya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua yang sekarang ini berada di tempat yang sangat mencolok. Di depan api unggun yang masih menyala di tengah lapang perkemahan. Yoongi melepas tangannya dari mulut Hoseok.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?" Yoongi menggeleng.

" _aniyo_.. Jimin sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Ia bertanya padaku kenapa foto ayahku dan ayahmu ada di figura itu." Hoseok terdiam sejenak.

"Kapan dia mengatakannya?"

"Yang jelas itu sebelum kejadian di cafetaria waktu itu."

"Apa itu artinya Jimin pernah bertemu dengan ayahku?" tanya Hoseok tak percaya. Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jimin mengatakannya saat ia mabuk."

"Mabuk?" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami?" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Tentang kedekatanmu dengan Jiminie tentu saja. Dan jika dilihat-lihat kau cukup dekat dengan Jiminie melebihi siapapun." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tetap berada di jangkauannya. Kau tahu bukan? Kita melewatkan banyak hal tentang dirinya." Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Jika benar, Jimin bertemu dengan ayahku—kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?" gumam Hoseok penasaran.

" _yah_ , setidaknya ada kemungkinan jika kau dan kedua orang tuamu yang satu-satunya tidak Jimin benci." Hoseok tertawa lantang.

"Begitu? _Hm_ , kau benar. Aku bersyukur ayahku seorang dokter dan ibuku hanya seorang model. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan politik. Ayahku dipihak netral begitu pula denganku," ujar Hoseok bangga sementara Yoongi hanya mencibir.

" _em_ , Hobi-ya!" panggil Yoongi serius. Hoseok hanya bergumam karena ia tengah menunduk dengan tangannya yang memegang batu di dekatnya dan menggambar sembarang di tanah di dekat kakinya.

"Jika Jimin membenci semua orang yang berkaitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, apa kau bersedia untuk tetap berada disisinya?" tanya Yoongi terdengar cemas. Hoseok membuang batu yang ia pegang kearah api unggun dan menoleh kearah Yoongi lamat.

"Tanpa kau memintanya pun, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, _hyung_. Jimin sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Apalagi jika dia sudah ingat semuanya, aku sangat berharap hubungan kita semua bisa membaik seperti ketika kita kanak dulu. Tapi, jika tidak dan hubungan kita justru akan semakin memarah, aku akan menjaga Jimin tidak hanya untukmu tapi juga untuk kita semua." Yoongi bergumam menyetujui.

"Aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja." lirih Yoongi ia kembali terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" _hyung_!" panggil Hoseok memecah keheningan. Hoseok menoleh kesana-kemari dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mengeryit keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah Hoseok yang tampak serius.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mematai kita." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika—"

"Yoongi-ssi!" panggil seseorang yang mengalihkan atensi kedua orang itu dan langsung menoleh kearah Doojoon yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. "Bisa kita bicara?" pinta Doojoon dengan nada memaksa. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Maaf Hobi-ya, aku bicara dulu dengan Doojoon." Hoseok mengangguk paham dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke tenda saja, _hyung_. Selamat malam!" pamit Hoseok meninggalkan Yoongi bersama Doojoon.

"Ikut aku!" ajak Doojoon setelah kepergian Hoseok dan ia berjalan tergesa menuju kegelapan hutan yang jauh dari perkemahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi penasaran setelah ia dan Doojoon memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mematai ataupun mengikuti mereka.

"Besok—apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap berada di dekat Park Jimin!" ujar Doojoon memberitahu.

" _waeyo_?" Doojoon menarik nafas dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya setelah Doojoon menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinganya. Pemuda yang didapuk sebagai ketua dewan siswa itu menatap cemas pada Yoongi.

" _darimana_ —darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi tak ingin percaya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku mendengarnya dia mengatakan rencana mengerikan itu dengan mulutnya sendiri pada nenek sihir itu!" sarkas Doojoon kesal. Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi yang menghasilkan seringai dari bibir Doojoon.

"Kau tahu aku memiliki kekuasaan disini, selain ketua dewan siswa dan ketua kelompok, aku bisa memanfaatkan jabatan itu untuk membuatmu tetap berada di dekat Jimin dan menjauhkannya darinya." Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui.

" _arraseo_ , kali ini kita harus benar-benar memastikan keselamatan Jimin lebih dari apapun." Doojoon mengangguk cepat sementara Yoongi yang memijat pelipisnya pening, dan tanpa keduanya sadari ada seseorang dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam mendengar semua pembicaraan antara Yoongi dan Doojoon yang sengaja ia ikuti diam-diam. Seseorang itu menyunggingkan seringai kejam di tengah-tengah gelapnya malam. Seringai yang tentu saja tak diketahui oleh kedua pemuda tampan itu jika mereka berdua sebenarnya sedang dijebak.

 _'_ _Kalian berdua, tidaklah lebih pintar dariku. Jadi, rencanakanlah yang ingin kalian rencanakan sebelum aku menghancurkan rencana itu dengan sekali tepukan tangan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jja,_ anak-anak berkumpullah!" seru guru Kim kembali memandu dan bersiap untuk memberikan interuksi tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di hari kedua. "Jadi, kegiatan kita untuk hari ini adalah _mencari jejak di hutan_. Singkatnya, kalian akan diberikan rute untuk setiap kelompok, rute yang berbeda-beda. Rute itu juga sesuai dengan petunjuk jalan yang ada di dalam hutan nanti. Yang perlu kalian cari adalah setiap gulungan berwarna putih dan hitam yang harus kalian cari di setiap rute yang kalian lewati. Dan, yang paling banyak mendapat gulungan itu serta yang paling cepat datang di perkemahan ini, akan mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditanyakan 'kan? Semuanya sudah jelas?" tanya guru Kim yang dibalas seruan _'nde'_ kompak dari para siswanya.

"Kalau begitu, ketua kelompok silahkan mengambil rutenya pada Lu _ssaem_ dan mungkin ada beberapa instruksi selanjutnya yang akan diberitahukan beliau." lanjut guru Kim. Sementara para siswa mulai berkasak-kusuk dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing.

Tak berapa lama para ketua kelompok kembali ke tempat anggota kelompok mereka masing-masing.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." tutur Doojoon dengan rute yang berada di tangannya. "Oya, tadi Lu _ssaem_ juga mengatakan peraturan tambahan, setiap kelompok harus ada dua orang yang pergi terakhir untuk mencari gulungan yang berwarna merah. Jadi, siapa yang mau menjadi relawan?" tanya Doojoon menatap kesembilan anggota kelompoknya yang tampak diam tak peduli. Doojoon menarik nafas, diam-diam ia menarik senyum simpul. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Seluruh anggota kelompoknya dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

"Jika tidak ada yang mengajukan diri bagaimana jika Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin?" tanya Doojoon yang hal itu membuat Minhyuk dan Joohyun hendak menyerukan protes sebelum—

"Baiklah!" suara Jimin yang menyetujui dengan mudah. Tidak hanya Minhyuk dan Joohyun yang terkejut tapi Doojoon dan Yoongi juga sama terkejutnya. Apa ini? Jimin tidak membantah sama sekali? Doojoon berdehem dan melirik kearah Yoongi yang masih pada mode _shock_ -nya.

" _ah_ ~ aku juga setuju jika Jimin setuju." Doojoon mengangguk.

"Ini rute untuk kalian berdua. Kalian bisa pergi setelah kami pergi." Doojoon menyerahkan kertas pada Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda pucat itu. Yoongi menatap Doojoon yang mengangguk sekali padanya. Yoongi menarik nafas dan tampak mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 30 menit Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan perkemahan dan selama itu pula keduanya hanya larut dalam keheningan masing-masing. Jimin yang terlalu fokus pada rute yang awalnya berada di tangan Yoongi dan ia minta setelah mereka meninggalkan perkemahan, sehingga jadilah ia yang memimpin perjalanan antara ia dan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi, hanya berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

Yoongi tanpa henti mematai punggung Jimin yang berjalan di depannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya, yang tentu saja itu berkaitan dengan pemuda manis yang berjalan memimpinnya saat ini.

"Park Jimin!" panggil Yoongi tiba-tiba, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kau lelah? Jika kau lelah, kita bisa istirahat sebentar." saran Yoongi yang hanya didiami oleh Jimin. Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar," tutur Jimin menyetujui dan memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Yoongi pun ikut duduk tapi tak disamping Jimin melainkan di seberang Jimin yang kebetulan juga ada pohon besar tepat tak jauh di depan Jimin duduk.

Kedunya saling bertatapan. Mengatakan segal hal melalui tatapan itu, hingga akhirnya Jimin yang memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantah ketika diminta Doojoon pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan. Jimin tak langsung menjawab justru ia lebih memilih untuk menggambar di tanah dengan ranting pohon di dekat kakinya.

"Aku malas berdebat!" jawab Jimin tanpa menatap kearah Yoongi.

"Kau malas berdebat atau—" Jimin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika itu ia melihat senyum jenaka di wajah tampan Yoongi.

" _ayolah_ , _sunbaenim_ ~ jangan kau pikir aku bersedia pergi hanya karena kau yang pergi." sinis Jimin yang dibalas senyuman simpul di bibir Yoongi.

"Baiklah, jika kau mengelak. Aku lebih tahu jawabannya dari kedua matamu." Jimin terdiam dan mematai Yoongi intens.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sudah lama mengenalku? _Ah_ ~ bukankah kau memang sudah lama mengenalku?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tergelak.

" _em_.. aku—" Jimin tersenyum tipis, saking tipisnya nyaris tak menyerupai senyuman.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya mempersilahkan. "Tentang malam itu—ketika kau menggendongku dari tempat _haraboji_ , aku mendengar semuanya."

" _mwo_?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. " _apa_ —yang kau dengar?" Jimin menarik nafas dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

" _tentang_ —aku yang menanyakan soal keberadaan ayahmu dan ayahnya Hoseok _sunbae_ di figura itu." Yoongi tergelak, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah tampannya.

" _k-kau_..."

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya ketika menanyakannya." lanjut Jimin yang tentu saja menghasilkan keterkejutan di wajah Yoongi. "Dan aku dengar dengan jelas jawabanmu malam itu."

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk?" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Aku mabuk, tapi—aku bukan orang bodoh yang dapat dengan mudah kesadaranku dikuasai oleh sebotol _soju_."

"Jadi, sebelum di cafetaria itu kau sudah tahu tentang aku dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat marah dan seperti tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, karena kau juga tidak tahu jika aku mendengarkanmu malam itu." jawab Jimin santai. Bahkan, menurut Yoongi terlalu santai untuk membahas hal yang terbilang cukup sensitif. "Aku melakukannya karena—ada banyak _mata_ yang mengawasi kita semua," Yoongi mengeryit tak mengerti. Seketika ungkapan Jimin membuatnya teringat dengan ucapan Hoseok semalam yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasa ada yang mematai mereka tapi harus terpotong karena kedatangan Doojoon.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mengadu-dombamu dan teman-temanmu, dan karena itulah aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk sekarang ini." Yoongi masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Dan, selanjutnya Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kerutan di dahinya karena terlalu berfikir keras, hal itu mengundang tawa dari Jimin.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Yoongi agak tersinggung. Jimin menarik nafas.

" _aigoo hyungnim_ , kenapa wajahmu serius sekali? Santai saja, lagi pula bukankah kau pernah bertanya siapa orang yang paling aku percayai sekarang ini?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat penasaran meskipun ia cukup senang ketika Jimin sempat melontarkan candaan padanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu."

" _jinjja_?" Jimin mengangguk yakin.

"Ketika kau mengajakku pergi waktu itu, kau sempat bertemu dengan orangnya."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Jimin mengangguk membenarkan. Kemudian, ia mengingat-ingat siapa saja orang yang ia temui ketika keluar bersama Jimin waktu itu. Mulai dari, si pemilik kedai es krim, ke taman bermain yang sama sekali tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia temui hingga _Sundae haraboji_.

" _oh_! Apa maksudmu, _Sundae haraboji_?" tanya Yoongi menebak. Jimin tersenyum manis membuat Yoongi yakin jika jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _benar_. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Jimin berfikir sejenak, tampak mengingat.

"Karena _Sundae haraboji_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang menceritakan padaku seperti apa sosok kedua orang tuaku," Jimin mulai bercerita dan Yoongi mendengar dengan saksama. "Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan beliau ketika tahun pertamaku di _RC_ tepat tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan aku semakin terkejut ketika aku belum mengenalkan diriku pada beliau, dia langsung menyebut namaku seolah bahwa kami berdua saling mengenal. Dari situlah, _Sundae haraboji_ mulai menceritakan bagaimana masa kecilku."

"Tapi darimana _Sundae haraboji_ mengenal kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Sundae haraboji_ , tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ketika aku bertanya. Hanya saja, beliau berpesan untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun jika itu berkaitan dengan kedua orang tuaku dan memanfaatkanku yang sedang hilang ingatan. Karena entah kenapa _haraboji_ merasa bahwa mungkin suatu saat nanti ada yang berniat—kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" jawab Jimin. Yoongi terdiam dan memandang Jimin lamat yang hal itu entah kenapa menimbulkan kegugupan pada Jimin sendiri.

" _a-_ ada apa?"

"Apakah bisa jika aku juga menjadi orang yang kau percaya?"

" _huh_?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu dan Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya untuk berjalan mendekati Jimin. Jimin mendongak dan Yoongi menunduk hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Yoongi berjongkok di depan Jimin dan menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut.

"Aku tidak perlu cemas jika orang yang kau percaya adalah _Sundae haraboji_ , karena aku yakin beliau memang orang yang tepat untuk dipercaya. Tapi, bisakah kau juga mempercayaiku?" pinta Yoongi serius. Jimin terdiam dan hanya menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang entah kenapa Jimin bisa melihat kecemasan di balik manik hitam itu.

"Jimin—"

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu." jawab Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi. "Aku ingin—aku juga ingin mempercayaimu tapi—"

" _wae_? Karena ayahku?" Jimin menggeleng. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan mengatakan pada Yoongi jika ia sudah mengingat semuanya dan ingin menceritakan _yang sebenarnya_ pada sosok tampan di depannya ini, yang juga berkaitan dengan dirinya tidak hanya Jimin sendiri.

" _aniyo_... hanya saja—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Yoongi ragu. Yoongi tersenyum kecil ia tahu jawabannya di balik mata indah Jimin yang menyiratkan keraguan di dalamnya.

" _gwenchana_. Aku mengerti, pasti sulit untukmu mempercayai orang yang berasal dari masa lalumu. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa membagi semuanya padaku. Apa yang kau rasakan, kesakitanmu, kebingunganmu, keluh-kesahmu, dukamu, bahagiamu, semuanya. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu bisa mengobatimu, menjagamu, dan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku ingin—"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya ketika Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya tepatnya hanya menempelkan bibir tebal Jimin diatas bibir Yoongi. Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang memejamkan kedua matanya dengan ekor matanya yang mengeluarkan bulir air matanya. Hal itu, turut membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengambil alih bibir Jimin menjadi ciuman dengan air mata Jimin yang turun hingga ke sela-sela bibir mereka. Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin lembut, kelewat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seolah bibir Jimin sangat rawan terluka. Hingga, ciuman yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima menit itu diputus sepihak oleh Jimin.

"Aku rasa—kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita, _sunbaenim_." ajak Jimin menolak untuk menatap mata Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya penuh luka. Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termangu dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kelompok yang diketuai oleh Yoon Doojoon terdapat Jimin dan Yoongi yang pergi untuk mencari gulungan merah, maka kelompok yang diketuai oleh Kim Namjoon sendiri, yang pergi untuk mencari gulungan merah adalah Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook. Bedanya, ini bukan seperti Doojoon yang harus menunjuk Jimin dan Yoongi terlebih dahulu, tapi Jungkook dan Seokjin sendirilah yang menawarkan diri. Tepatnya, Jungkook yang pertama kali mengatakan jika ia ingin pergi bersama Seokjin dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak akan keberatan jika Jungkook yang meminta.

" _hyung_!" panggil Jungkook setelah perjalanan satu jam mereka tanpa istirahat dan tanpa percakapan berarti. Seokjin hanya bergumam dan masih terfokus untuk mencari gulungan merah di sekitarnya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Ada apa Kookie-ya?" tanya Seokjin akhirnya bersuara setelah Jungkook tak kunjung memberikan pertanyaan atau semacamnya setelah memanggilnya. Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang terlihat cemas tanpa sebab dan wajahnya yang memucat.

" _waeyo_? Apa kau sakit? Kau lapar? Kita bisa istirahat dulu." Jungkook menggeleng. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Hobi _hyung_ , bahkan kedua orang tuamu sekalipun." pinta Jungkook serius.

"Jangan membuatku takut Jungkook-ah." Jungkook kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku _hyung_!" paksa Jungkook.

" _arraseo arraseo_! Katakan, ada apa denganmu." Jungkook kembali terdiam, ia menunduk.

"Kookie-ya~" panggil Seokjin yang membuat Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin cemas.

"Jimin _hyung_ sudah ingat semuanya."

" _MWO_?!" pekik Seokjin kelepasan.

"Jangan keras-keras, _hyung_!" seru Jungkook was-was jikalau ada yang mendengar percakapan ia dan Seokjin.

"Kau sedang tidak membohongiku 'kan?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

" _aniyo_! Jimin _hyung_ sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku tepat setelah Yoongi _hyung_ dan Doojoon _sunbae_ membawa Tae _hyung_ ketika ia terluka. Tepat setelah, Jimin _hyung_ yang memberikan jaketnya padaku. Dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Bahkan, dia juga mempertegas semua itu semalam!" terang Jungkook. Seokjin tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, ia tak menyangka jika apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Dia memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan _'samchon'_. Kau tahu _hyung_? Suaranya sama seperti Jimin _hyung_ kita yang dulu. Bahkan dia mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang dulu dia anggap sebagai adiknya. Seseorang yang dulu dia jaga, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjaganya sampai sekarang. Dan _hyung_ —" suara Jungkook tercekat. "Dia bukan lagi orang yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Seokjin cemas melihat Jungkook yang sudah berlinang dengan air mata dan mimik wajahnya yang terlihat panik.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa Jimin yang sekarang bukanlah Jimin yang dulu. Aku melihat sorot matanya yang penuh kebencian dan penuh luka. Ada banyak penderitaan di mata itu. Dan, _hyung_ tahu? Dia mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan tidak hanya pada keluarganya tapi juga pada keluarga kita, _hyung_!" Seokjin tergelak. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Apa dengan kata lain—orang tuamu, orang tuaku, dan orang tua mereka semua.. masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" tebak Seokjin. Jungkook terdiam. "Tapi, sejak kapan Jimin ingat semuanya?"

"Entahlah _hyung_ , awalnya ia hanya menanyakan tentang keberadaan figura itu. Ada kemungkinan, figura itulah yang membuat ingatan Jimin _hyung_ kembali." Jungkook menebak yang diangguki oleh Seokjin.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

" _hyung_ , bukankah kita juga harus mencari tahu semuanya? Ini bukan hanya menyangkut tentang Jimin _hyung_ , tapi juga tentang kita semua." Seokjin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , kau benar. Dan untuk sementara kita harus merahasiakan semua fakta mengerikan ini—terutama ingatan Jimin yang memulih,"

" _nde hyung_ , dan aku harap. Kebenaran yang kita cari, bukanlah kebenaran yang mengerikan."

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Entah kenapa, firasatku buruk tentang ini." Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya dan Seokjin yang merasa pening dengan semua fakta yang baru ia ketahui dari Jungkook. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masih saja berjalan dalam diam di depan Yoongi dan Yoongi yang masih saja mengekori Jimin. Yoongi menarik nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar ketika ingatannya memutar saat Jimin menempelkan bibir Jimin ke bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi di situasi seperti ini. _yah_ , meskipun ia akui—ia ingin merasakan lagi bibir manis itu. Bagaimana Yoongi harus menggambarkan rasa bibir Jimin itu? _ukh_! Berhenti otak mesum.

 _Tap!_

Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah di depannya. Dan tak merasa ada kejanggalan sedikitpun, Yoongi berjalan santai mendekati punggung Jimin dan sedetik itu juga ia membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat seekor anjing liar yang jika ia tidak salah mengira panjangnya sekitar 99,99cm, okay ini Yoongi hanya mengarang karena sungguh ia tidak tahu itu anjing atau serigala? Taringnya, kuku panjangnya, air liurnya yang menetes di mulutnya yang menggeram hingga kedua matanya yang tengah mengarah pada Jimin seolah Jimin adalah hidangan makan malamnya. _Oh shit_ , bahkan anjing liar pun tertarik pada yang manis-manis dan cantik-cantik.

" _j_ -jangan bergerak _hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin ketakutan. Yoongi segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi kau—"

"Diamlah, _sunbae_!" seru Jimin yang diiringi geraman lebih keras dari anjing liar itu. Yoongi jadi heran sendiri pada Jimin, pemuda manis itu kadang-kadang memanggilnya _sunbae_ , dan kadang-kadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Baiklah sesukanya saja asalkan pemuda manis itu tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya setelah—okay cukup! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang untuk sekarang sama sekali _tidak penting_ , khususnya di situasi genting seperti ini.

"Jim—"

" _hyung_ ~" Yoongi bersumpah, ia mendengar suara Jimin bergetar ketakutan yang hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin gigih untuk melindungi _pemilik hatinya_ , termasuk jika memang dirinya berakhir dengan luka. Apapun, asalkan Jimin- _nya_ baik-baik saja.

" _hyung_ pergilah!"

"Apa katamu?!" amuk Yoongi kesal.

"Tapi, jangan berlari. Dia akan mengejarmu nanti. Berjalanlah pelan, aku akan mengawasinya."

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kau terluka _hyung_!" seru Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk menghapus air mata kekhawatiran yang mengalir di pipi Jimin- _nya_.

"Dengar, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama. Aku akan melindungimu dan kupastikan kau baik-baik saja." Jimin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mohon _hyung_ , aku takut kau terluka. Aku sungguh ketakutan!" Yoongi membawa Jimin kepelukannya dan menenangkan pemuda manis itu. Tangannya tanpa henti mengelus surai Jimin sementara kedua matanya mematai gerak-gerik si anjing liar yang perlahan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku janji kau baik-baik saja. Aku disini, kau tidak sendiri." Yoongi terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan membawa Jimin berjalan mundur di pelukannya ketika anjing liar itu terus berjalan maju mendekati mereka.

 _'_ _oh sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_

Yoongi panik bukan main, tidak apa jika ia sendiri. Tapi, ini? Ia bersama dengan Jimin dan tentu saja ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda manis itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Jimin bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Yoongi berjalan mundur berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dengan Jimin yang masih berada di pelukannya dan memancing anjing liar itu untuk menyerangnya. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat, bukan karena Jimin berada di pelukannya tapi lebih karena kecemasannya jika Jimin terluka akibat kelalaiannya, terlebih ketika ia melihat anjing liar itu mempercepat keempat kakinya untuk berjalan mendekatinya dan Jimin, bahkan tanpa persiapan apapun Yoongi dibuat terkejut ketika anjing liar itu menerjang kearahnya dan Jimin, yang membuatnya spontan memutar tubuh Jimin yang berakibat anjing liar itu yang menubruk punggungnya.

 _Bruk!_

Jimin dan Yoongi terjatuh dengan posisi Yoongi yang menindih diatas Jimin masih menamenginya dan dapat Jimin lihat Yoongi yang meringis tertahan, ia yakin punggungnya pasti terluka.

" _hyungnim, gwenchana_?" tanya Jimin cemas bukan main. Yoongi mengangguk.

" _gwenchanayo_!" balas Yoongi menunjukkan wajah _baik-baik saja_ di depan Jimin.

" _ta_ -tapi kau—"

" _ssst_ ~" Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, apa kau baik?" Jimin mengangguk cepat namun kemudian kedua matanya melebar ketika anjing liar itu kembali muncul dan seperti hendak mencabik-cabik punggung Yoongi.

" _HYUNG_!" seru Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tersadar jika akan ada bahaya yang datang, dan benar saja Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa anjing liar yang ia tebak berat badannya mungkin sampai dua kali lipat lebih berat dari berat badannya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar berat.

Melihat bahaya mengancam, tangan kanan Yoongi dengan erat bertengger di pinggang Jimin, menjaga pemuda manisnya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala anjing yang berada di atasnya dengan keras. Anjing liar itu terjatuh meskipun jaraknya masih cukup dekat dengan tempat Yoongi dan Jimin berada. Anjing itu kembali menggeram tanda bahwa ia sudah mengamuk dan langsung berlari kearah Yoongi yang masih mencoba untuk menjadi tameng Jimin.

" _hyung_ , kau tidak apa? Kau terluka..."

"Aku tidak apa Jiminie. Kau—"

 _Grrr~_

Anjing itu kembali menggeram, mendekati punggung Yoongi dan mencakar punggung yang pernah menjadi sandaran Jimin.

" _ARGH_!" seru Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat yang membuat Jimin tak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan melihat orang yang meminta kepercayaan darinya, orang yang menjadi penjaganya di masa kecil, orang yang sangat ia rindukan, bahkan orang yang sangat ia cintai—terluka di depan matanya. Tidak! Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya, ia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup terlebih orang itu adalah Min Yoongi— _pangeran kecilnya_.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) I'm back today! Adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Atau nungguin saya /Plak!/ Maaf ngaretnya kebangetan, hehe.. maklum lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan aku harap ini lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan ya.. Maap kalau typo-nya masih bertebaran.  
_

 _(-) haha, jujur deh aku sendiri gemes sama peran Yoongi di ff ini, dia cuek ke orang lain tapi kalau sama Jimin, aduuuh... itu si swag pengen karungin dan pandang tiap hari dirumah. Buat nobatin kangen sama bangtan, kkkk /Maapkeun saya, efek lelah!/_

 _(-) Okey cukup sekian deh, see you in next chapter. And, last.. terima kasih untuk para reader semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca, follow, fav bahkan sampai review... Bener2 terima kasih ya.. semua saran, masukan, pujian (?), perbaikan, semuanya... thx all, love you :*_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	20. Chapter 20 : I'm Trust You

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _hyung, kau tidak apa? Kau terluka..."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa Jiminie. Kau—"_

 _Grrr~_

 _Anjing itu kembali menggeram, mendekati punggung Yoongi dan mencakar punggung yang pernah menjadi sandaran Jimin._

 _"_ _ARGH!" seru Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat yang membuat Jimin tak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan melihat orang yang meminta kepercayaan darinya, orang yang menjadi penjaganya di masa kecil, orang yang sangat ia rindukan, bahkan orang yang sangat ia cintai—terluka di depan matanya. Tidak! Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya, ia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup terlebih orang itu adalah Min Yoongi—pangeran kecilnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Bugh!_

Yoongi kembali memukul wajah anjing itu dengan tangannya yang mengakibatkan anjing liar itu tersungkur karena pukulan keras Yoongi. Yoongi terengah dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dipunggungnnya di hadapan Jimin, tidak—ia tidak ingin Jimin mencemaskannya.

"Jiminie, dengar! Pergilah cari pertolongan, aku akan—"

" _aniyo_!" Jimin menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Seperti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Kita hadapi ini bersama-sama."

"Tapi, kau bisa terluka dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Dan apa kau pikir aku mau kau terluka? _Hyung_ , aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dan jika aku meninggalkanmu, ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku tidak mau, _hyung_!" Yoongi lebih tepatnya karena sang anjing yang kembali berlari dan menerjang tubuhnya membuat tubuh Yoongi yang awalnya menjadi tameng Jimin langsung tersingkir dari atas tubuh Jimin.

Jimin gelagapan melihat Yoongi yang menendang anjing itu karena anjing itu sempat menindihnya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya sampai kedua matanya mendapati sebuah kayu lumayan besar. Jimin mengambil kayu itu dan—

 _BUG!_

Ia memukul kepala anjing yang hendak menjabik tubuh Yoongi dengan gigi taringnya. Jimin teriris ketika mendapati Yoongi yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Tubuh Jimin bergetar melihat Yoongi yang tampaknya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ini kesempatan Jimin untuk menjadi tameng Yoongi.

 _Grrr~_

Anjing itu menggeram dan berjalan mendekati Jimin. Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kayu yang ia ambil untuk memukul anjing itu. Dan tanpa perhitungan Jimin, anjing itu menerjang Jimin dan mencakar lengannya.

" _argh~_ " ringis Jimin pada lengannya yang sobek. Kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Jimin langsung melayangkan kayu yang ia bawa pada kepala anjing. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan—

 _Crooosh~_

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya setelah ia berhasil membutakan mata anjing liar itu dengan kayu yang ia bawa membuat anjing itu berlari tunggang-langgang dan menabrak pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan kesempatan ini tidak Jimin sia-siakan. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Yoongi dan merobek kemeja yang ia kenakan. Jimin mengikat sobekan kemejanya pada lengan Yoongi yang terluka serta kaki Yoongi yang juga terluka.

" _hyung_ , bertahanlah _hyung_. Aku mohon!" Jimin mulai terisak dan terlalu fokus pada keadaan Yoongi hingga ia tak menyadari jika anjing yang sudah ia butakan berlari menubruknya.

 _BRUK!_

" _ARGH_!" seru Jimin meraung karena anjing itu tak sengaja mengigit bahunya dalam. Jimin menoleh dan memukul kepala anjing itu keras membuat anjing itu tersungkur. Jimin berdiri dengan tangannya yang memegang bahunya yang tergigit bersamaan dengan anjing itu yang tampaknya sekarang menggunakan pendengarannya untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Jimin.

Jantung Jimin berpacu cepat, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini dan membawa Yoongi keperkemahan. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan Jimin, anjing itu menggunakan pendengarannya untuk menemukan mangsanya dan dengan tepat berjalan kearahnya. Jimin mencoba untuk mengecoh agar anjing itu tidak berada di dekat Yoongi. Kedua tangan Jimin menggenggam erat kayu yang masih ia bawa dan siap ia layangkan pada kepala anjing itu.

 _Grrr~_

Anjing itu menggeram seolah tahu jika Jimin tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk memukul kepalanya. Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah, ia tidak tahu kapan anjing itu akan bergerak menyerangnya dan—

 _BRUK!_

 _DUAGH!_

Tanpa Jimin perhitungkan lagi anjing itu menerjangnya dengan cepat dan mencakarnya tepat mengenai dadanya. Dan setelah mendapat cakaran, Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga memukul kepala anjing itu membuat anjing itu tersungkur dan terbentur pohon besar. Tubuh Jimin bergetar, ia tidak tahu anjing itu sudah mati atau hanya pingsan yang jelas ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan jika ia juga terluka sama parahnya dengan sosok yang kini sudah ia papah perlahan.

Jimin berjalan membawa tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia meringis, menahan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka dan darahnya yang terus keluar dari lengannya bahkan dadanya.

 _Bruk!_

Jimin tersandung, alhasil membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi terjatuh. Ia ingin menangis karena rasa sakit dan cemas yang ia rasakan. Sakit karena lukanya dan cemas karena keadaan Yoongi.

"Bertahanlah, _hyung_. Aku mohon!" harap Jimin diiringi isakan dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Jimin kembali memapah tubuh Yoongi, dan berkali-kali jatuh bersamaan tapi ia juga tak pernah menyerah dan ia terus berjalan meskipun kesulitan. Tanpa henti Jimin terus menggumamkan kata _'baik-baik saja'_ dan _'bertahanlah'_. Karena, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi, _Yoongi-nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah hampir petang. Seluruh siswa _RC_ juga sudah kembali ke perkemahan setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka hari ini, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula, Jimin dan Yoongi belum juga kembali, membuat hampir seluruh siswa dan guru menunggu cemas kedatangan kedua siswanya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin pada Doojoon setelah Doojoon keluar dari tenda panitia.

"Jika dalam waktu 30 menit ke depan, Jimin dan Yoongi belum kembali. Seluruh anggota dewan siswa harus keluar untuk mencarinya." jawab Doojoon wajahnya tak kalah panik dengan Seokjin. Kedua matanya bergulir cemas dan menatap ke segala arah, bahkan ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Doojoon sama sekali tak menoleh kearah pemuda cantik itu.

" _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Seokjin. Doojoon menggeleng cepat.

" _aniyo_ , aku benar-benar sangat mencemaskan mereka." balas Doojoon tak tenang.

Semua orang gusar menunggu, berjalan kesana kemari dan selalu menatap kearah hutan. Berdoa dalam hati semoga dua orang yang mereka tunggu cepat datang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" _sunbaenim_ , tidakkah kita harus mencarinya sekarang saja?" tanya Jungkook entah muncul darimana dan bergabung dengan Seokjin dan Doojoon.

"Kami semua sudah sepakat jika—"

"Aku tahu. Kau sendiri cemas, _sunbaenim_! Sama halnya dengan kami. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Ini sudah terlalu lama!" amuk Jungkook tak sabar.

"Aku juga ingin mencari mereka sekarang juga tapi—"

"Itu mereka!" seru seorang siswa kelas satu menunjuk arah jalan ke dalam hutan dan nampaklah siluet dua orang yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari perkemahan. Dan meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, mereka yakin jika kedua orang itu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Hal itu membuat Doojoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jinyoung, Minho, Myungsoo, Daehyun, Minhyuk, hingga Chanyeol berlari kearah dua orang yang kedatangannya sudah mereka tunggu.

" _astaga_ ~" pekik Seokjin terkejut bukan main ketika melihat keadaan Yoongi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan dipapah oleh Jimin sementara wajah Jimin yang pucat pasi dengan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Dengan segera, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jinyoung dan Minho mengambil alih tubuh Yoongi dari Jimin.

 _BRUK!_

"JIMIN!" tepat saat kelima orang itu membawa tubuh Yoongi bersamaan dengan itu pula, Jimin yang langsung jatuh pingsan tepat di pelukan Seokjin yang kebetulan berada di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kling~_

 _Jimin membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu yang tertangkap kedua telinganya. Jimin mengeryit bingung ketika mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing yang tak ia kenali tapi terasa familiar untuknya. Jimin menunduk untuk melihat penampilan dirinya yang mengenakan setelan formal berwarna putih dan duduk di pojok sebuah restoran mewah seorang diri. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan. Kemudian, ia meraba-raba tubuhnya yang seingatnya ia tengah terluka dan bersimbah darah tapi sekarang? Bahkan ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun di seluruh bagian tubuhnya._

 _Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran dan dapat ia lihat beberapa pasang orang tua serta tujuh bocah laki-laki yang duduk melingkar di meja besar yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. Dan entah naluri darimana, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja dimana orang-orang yang ia rasa sangat ia kenali berada._

 _Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat disisi ujung meja besar itu, tubuhnya bergetar saat ia melihat dua wajah yang tak bisa lagi ia lihat di dunia dan tanpa sadar, Jimin meneteskan air matanya penuh rindu._

 _"_ _Eomma~ appa~" lirih Jimin ingin sekali memeluk mereka._

 _Jimin menatap lamat-lamat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Jimin kecil yang berada di pangkuan sang ayah dengan tangannya yang terus mengelus perut buncit ibunya._

 _Jimin tersenyum miris, andai kata ia diberi satu kesempatan untuk bersama kedua orang tuanya bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan kelahiran adiknya, meskipun hanya satu hari. Jimin benar-benar tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu._

 _Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah-wajah yang duduk memutari meja bersama kedua orang tuanya, wajah-wajah yang sama persis dengan wajah-wajah yang berada di figura yang ia dapat. Jimin menatapi lamat wajah itu satu persatu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Apakah kalian tahu, jika aku tidak pernah membenci kalian?" gumam Jimin. "Meskipun, kalian semua sempat tidak mempercayai ayahku tapi—aku mengerti kalian juga berada di posisi yang sulit." Jimin mengulas senyum, kini pandangannya tertuju pada Jungkook kecil yang kedua matanya berbinar lucu. Tanpa sadar, Jimin terkekeh. "hah! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau tumbuh menjadi anak nakal."_

 _Setelah puas memandangi orang-orang itu, Jimin berjalan meninggalkan restoran. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya di sepanjang jalan trotoar yang ia lewati. Ia merasa aneh dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya, dimana tempat-tempat yang dulu ia habiskan ketika kanak kini berada di sekelilingnya. Jimin memutar tubuhnya. Benar saja, tempat-tempat itu saling berjejeran dan berseberangan. Bahkan ia dapat melihat rumahnya termasuk rumah-rumah yang sering ia kunjungi saling berjajar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"_ _Jiminie!" seru suara beberapa orang yang berasal dari belakangnya. Jimin segera berbalik badan dan melihat bocah manis yang berlari mendekati enam bocah yang tadi berseru memanggilnya._

 _Jimin mengulum senyum, merindukan moment-moment dimana ia menghabiskan waktu mainnya bersama keenam sahabat kecilnya di taman bermain ini. ah, taman bermain? Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman itu dan seketika ia teringat jika Yoongi pernah mengajaknya ke taman yang sama ketika pemuda tampan itu mengajaknya keluar._

 _Jimin melangkah memasuki taman bermain itu dan mendekati dua ayunan yang saling berderit bersahutan. Tangan Jimin terulur untuk memegang tiang ayunan dan menatapi tiang itu dengan pandangan rindu. Jimin menunduk untuk melihat tempat duduk ayunan yang seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk ia duduki._

 _Maka disinilah Jimin, memilih untuk duduk dan menatap ayunan di sampingnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jimin kecil yang terlihat begitu riang dan tertawa lepas sementara ayunannya di dorong oleh salah satu bocah yang tadi Jimin kecil panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung', tapi Jimin tidak ingat siapa bocah kecil yang sedang mendorong ayunan yang sedang Jimin kecil duduki._

 _"_ _Uh?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika ayunan di sampingnya tiba-tiba kosong dan tak mengayun sama sekali. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan juga mendapati suasana taman yang sudah sepi menyisakan dirinya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak boleh berada disini, Jimin sayang." Jimin menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut dan mendapati pria tampan yang duduk di samping ayunan yang ia duduki._

 _"_ _Appa?" panggil Jimin terkejut. Pria tampan yang memang adalah ayah Jimin, Park Seojoon tersenyum tampan dan menatap wajah manis putra sulungnya. "Appa disini?"_

 _"_ _Kau harus kembali, nak." ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jimin mengeryit bingung._

 _"_ _Kembali kemana appa? Appa ada disini, aku juga ingin bersama appa." sang ayah menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut._

 _"_ _Disini, bukan tempatmu nak."_

 _"_ _Tapi, appa berada disini. Itu artinya, eomma juga berada disini. Aku ingin bersama kalian. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jimin. Tangan sang ayah terulur untuk mengelus surai Jimin lembut._

 _"_ _Kami sangat merindukanmu, nak. Kami sangat menyayangimu, tapi—apa kau tahu diluar sana banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu?"_

 _"_ _Tapi, apa yang mereka butuhkan dariku, appa?"_

 _"_ _Tanyai hatimu, nak. Kau sendirilah yang tahu jawabannya."_

 _"_ _Tapi appa—"_

 _"_ _Lihatlah, nak!" Seojoon menunjuk kearah seberang taman yang tampaknya sebuah sekolah dasar. Jimin menoleh kearah tunjuk sang ayah dan ia melihat seorang bocah tampan yang sedang berjongkok di depan bocah manis di halte di depan sekolah dasar itu._

 _"_ _Ada banyak orang yang kehilangan, ada banyak orang yang menderita, dan ada banyak orang yang kesakitan. Jiminie, kau tahu—kenapa kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup setelah mengalami hal yang mengerikan?" Jimin terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan sang ayah. "Itu karena masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan, nak. Banyak hal yang seharusnya kau bagi dengan orang lain, bukan kau sembunyikan. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau beritahukan pada orang-orang bahkan ada banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak kau simpan sendiri."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu apa yang appa maksudkan." tutur Jimin menatap sang ayah lamat. "Tapi, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Disaat semua orang hanya menunjukan kepedulian palsu padaku?"_

 _"_ _Tidak semua, nak." balas Seojoon sabar. "Ada beberapa orang yang kau juga tahu bahwa diantara semua orang ada yang benar-benar tulus peduli padamu bahkan juga ada diantara mereka, ada yang kau percaya. Dan, kau tidak bisa mengelak semua itu." Jimin terdiam, ia hanya ingin menatap wajah tampan sang ayah sepuasnya. "Appa, yakin—jagoan appa ini bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah." Jimin menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Nde appa benar. Aku harus kembali. Tapi—adakah waktu untukku untuk mengingat semua masa kecilku? Aku melewatkan banyak hal selama delapan tahun. Dan, setelah semuanya kembali, entah kenapa aku merasa terlahir kembali hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, nak. Tidak ada yang melarangmu jika kau ingin mengingat masa kecilmu." Seojoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjahui Jimin begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa Jimin yang melihat ayahnya pergi menjauhinya hanya bisa diam dan menatap kepergian ayahnya tanpa berniat untuk mencegah._

 _Jimin menunduk. Menatap kedua kakinya yang memijak tanah. Namun, kemudian ia mengeryit saat melihat sebuah bola yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Sontak hal itu, membuat Jimin mendongak dan mendapati bocah tampan yang memiliki lesung pipit berdiri di depannya, lebih tepatnya untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya._

 _"_ _Tuan muda.." panggil seorang berpakaian formal berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri menunduk di dekat bocah tampan yang mengambil bola di dekat kaki Jimin. Jimin ikut mematai pria itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Wajahnya yang sendu dan menolak untuk menatap bocah yang ia panggil dengan 'tuan muda'_

 _"_ _Oh, paman? Ada apa? Kenapa kemari?" tanya bocah itu riang._

 _"_ _Nyonya—"_

 _"_ _Eomma sudah pulang?" potong bocah itu antusias. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berjongkok dihadapan si tuan muda._

 _"_ _Nyonya—"_

 _"_ _Apa eomma baik-baik saja?" tanya bocah tampan, nada suaranya tak seantusias sebelumnya yang hal itu membuat keenam temannya yang sedari tadi mematai, berjalan mendekati bocah berlesung pipit itu._

 _"_ _Nyonya Kim—meninggal dunia."_

 _Hening. Jimin merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari ketujuh bocah serta satu pria paruh baya itu. Mereka semua diam bagai patung di tempatnya. Bahkan, ketika Jimin sengaja untuk melihat reaksi si bocah tampan berlesung pipit yang ia lihat hanya wajah datar tak berekspresi sama sekali._

 _Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan delapan manusia yang tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Apa mereka hanya patung? Dan apa semua itu hanya halusinasi Jimin semata? Tapi jika hanya halusinasi kenapa terasa nyata?_

 _Jimin keluar dari area taman dan sekarang ia berjalan di tepi jalan dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada sebuah rumah besar dimana setiap sisi halaman rumah mewah itu terdapat banyak karangan bunga yang berisi kata turut berduka cita serta orang-orang yang masuk dengan mengenakan setelan formal hitam memasuki rumah itu._

 _Jimin berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya untuk mengunjungi rumah yang mungkin saat kanak menjadi salah satu rumah yang sering ia kunjungi. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling rumah yang dalam suasana duka hingga kedua mata sipitnya mendapati sosok Jimin kecil yang duduk seorang diri di ruang tengah._

 _"_ _Dia mau kemana?" gumam Jimin ketika ia melihat Jimin kecil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat. Jimin pun berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Jimin kecil hingga Jimin kecil berada di taman belakang yang jauh dari keberadaan para tamu yang datang._

 _"_ _Kenapa dia kemari?Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Jimin berjalan mendekati Jimin kecil yang tampaknya sedang mematai seseorang._

 _Deg!_

 _Jimin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak kala ia melihat dua orang pria yang tampaknya sedang bersitegang. Jimin melirik kearah Jimin kecil yang kedua matanya tertuju pada pria bermata tajam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian, Jimin tampak mengingat siapa kira orang yang ditatap oleh Jimin kecil hingga sebegitu intensnya?_

 _"_ _Aku sudah menduga dari awal jika kau tidak pantas untuk adikku!" seru pria paruh baya yang bermata tajam pada pria yang tampak dari wajahnya sedang mengalami duka yang teramat dalam._

 _Jimin menarik nafas, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat pria itu? Padahal, ia yakin ia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya tapi dimana? Jimin tersentak ketika ia ingat bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang ia lihat di hari festival pertama dari atas loteng asrama. Pria tua yang berdiri di parkiran RC dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang menatap kearahnya tak peduli berapa jarak diantara mereka berdua tapi seolah pria itu menangkap dimanapun Jimin berada._

 _Jimin menunduk untuk melihat Jimin kecil yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Apa saat kecil ia juga pernah bertemu dengan pria itu? Jimin menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena bingung. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ikut menatap intens pada satu pria yang masih juga ditatap oleh Jimin kecil._

 _'_ _Orang itu adalah orang yang menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi.'_

 _Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam otaknya. Ia bisa ingat semuanya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyuarakan semua yang ia ingat karena bagaimana pun juga ia masih sedikit ragu dengan 'ingatan baru' yang baru saja berhasil masuk dalam memori otaknya._

 _"_ _Adik?" gumam Jimin saat ia mendengar suara pria itu yang menyebutkan kata 'adik' dengan tegas pada pria yang tengah berduka yang Jimin ketahui adalah si pemilik rumah serta ayah dari temannya yang berlesung pipit, Kim Namjoon._

 _"_ _Jadi, Namjoon hyung adalah keponakan dari pria itu?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terkejut karena ia sudah mengetahui kenyataan ini sejak kecil. Jimin kembali menunduk untuk memastikan jika Jimin kecil masih berada di sampingnya, tapi sayang Jimin kecil sudah melesat pergi entah sejak kapan._

 _"_ _ARGH!" Jimin mengerang seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri secara tiba-tiba. Ia meremat rambutnya kasar dan terus mengerang tanpa henti._

 _BRUK!_

 _Jimin terduduk, masih dengan tangannya yang meremat rambutnya bersamaan dengan perlahan pandangannya yang mengabur dan semua yang ada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Dan sebelum pandangnya mengabur ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatannya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya selalu berada di dekatnya sejak lama dan selalu menjaganya dan orang pertama yang ia percayai. Seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak mengaku bagaimana beliau bisa mengenal kedua orang tuanya dan dengan cakap menceritakan semua masa kecilnya seolah seperti menceritakan dongeng malam padanya. Dan, kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya darimana beliau mengetahui semua bahkan hal kecil tentang dirinya sekalipun. Karena beliau adalah—_

 _"_ _Haraboji"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter, pasien mengalami kejang dan sesak nafas!" seru perawat yang membantu dokter Lee Kikwang untuk menangani Park Jimin sementara dokter Kim Heechul yang menangani Min Yoongi.

"Cepat siapkan oksigen!" titah dokter Lee yang diangguki oleh sang perawat. Perawat itu keluar dari tenda dengan tergesa yang membuat beberapa orang yang menunggu cemas semakin cemas dengan gerakan perawat yang tampak kelelahan dan keringatan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Seokjin yang juga menunggu di depan tenda terlihat cemas bukan main terlebih ketika dokter Lee yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak frustasi untuk mengatakan—

"Cepat hubungi _ambulance_!" seru dokter Lee yang hal itu pasti menandakan bahwa keadaan keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena kejadian hari ini, tidak ada pilihan lain dari pihak sekolah selain memutuskan untuk kalian semua kembali ke asrama." tutur guru Kim setelah dua _ambulance_ datang dan membawa Jimin dan Yoongi ke rumah sakit di Jeongseon. Guru Kim menatap para siswanya yang terlihat masih shock dan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. "Sekarang cepatlah berkemas dan untuk Yoon Doojoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung tetap berada disini! Sisanya, kalian bisa kembali ke tenda." lanjut guru Kim tanpa mendapat jawaban dari para siswanya tapi satu persatu para siswanya pergi ke tenda masing-masing menyisakan Doojoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung. Guru Kim menatap Doojoon yang masih terlihat cemas yang sangat kentara di wajah tampannya.

"Doojoon-ssi, aku harap perjalanan pulang nanti kau bisa mengontrol semua siswa dan pastikan semuanya _baik-baik saja_!" guru Kim menekan kata baik-baik saja yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Doojoon. "Hubungi anggota dewan siswa yang lain, jangan sampai ada yang lalai apalagi terluka. Kau mengerti?"

" _nde_ , _ssaem_!" jawab Doojoon tegas.

"Pergilah!" titah guru Kim yang membuat Doojoon membungkukkan badannya pamit dan pergi dari hadapan guru kesiswaan yang terlihat murka itu.

Sepergian Doojoon, guru Kim beralih menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon yang kebetulan berdiri bersisihan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ayahnya Min Yoongi, beliau akan memindahkan Yoongi ke Seoul setelah keadaan Yoongi benar-benar sudah dipastikan. Dan, aku mengijinkan kalian berdua untuk mengunjunginya di Jeongseon Hospital sampai ayahnya atau orang kepercayaannya benar-benar datang." ujar guru Kim memberitahu.

" _ssaem_ , bolehkah kami mengetahui bagaimana keadaan terakhir mereka?" tanya Taehyung masih menyiratkan raut cemas. Guru Kim menarik nafas.

"Aku rasa Min Yoongi sudah baik-baik saja, pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Tapi, Park Jimin—aku tidak tahu pastinya bagaimana keadaannya. Dokter Lee belum sempat mengatakannya pada kami karena beliau sudah panik dengan keadaan Jimin yang semakin drop." jawabnya yang lagi hanya dibalas diam oleh kelima orang itu. "Dan kalian bertiga—" guru Kim beralih pada Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook.

"Pihak sekolah tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jimin, kalian sebagai _roomate_ -nya, apa ada seseorang yang kiranya harus mengetahui setiap keadaan Jimin selain ibu pantinya? Walinya mungkin?" kelimanya terdiam, namun kini saling berpandangan.

" _k_ -kami tidak tahu, _ssaem_. Tapi, bolehkah jika kami saja yang menjaga Park Jimin?" tawar Seokjin yang diangguki oleh Jungkook dan Hoseok.

" _nde ssaem_ , kebetulan juga ayahku seorang dokter di Seoul Hospital. Ayahku bisa menjadi wali Jimin untuk sementara," lanjut Hoseok. Guru Kim berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus berbicara dengan ayahmu terlebih dahulu dan kalian berlima—kalian bisa bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

" _nde ssaem_ , _kamsahamnida_!" balas Seokjin senang bukan main, guru Kim mengangguk dan ia berjalan memasuki tenda yang yang digunakan oleh para guru-guru yang ikut kemah musim panas di Jeongseon.

"Kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah berkemas dan kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" titah Seokjin tak sabar, ia dan Jungkook melesat ke tenda terlebih dahulu disusul Hoseok kemudian Taehyung yang juga sama tak sabarnya dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Sementara Namjoon? Wajahnya terlihat gusar, tapi ada hal lain yang tak bisa diutarakan begitu saja karena Namjoon begitu pintar memasang berbagai ekspresi yang membuat orang-orang tak akan curiga padanya.

Diam-diam, Namjoon berjalan mendekati tenda Yoongi. Bukan, bukan untuk mengambil barang-barang _hyung_ -nya melainkan untuk menyeret orang yang ia cari yang kebetulan berada di luar tenda. Hal itu membuatnya menyeringai menyeramkan karena ia tak perlu menarik perhatian orang lain karena mangsa sudah ada di depan mata.

 _BUGH!_

Dengan segala amarah dan jiwa iblisnya, Namjoon melayangkan bogem mentahnya di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol seketika langsung tersungkur setelah ia cukup terkejut saat Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari perkemahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" seru Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membalas Namjoon yang kini tengah mencekeram kerah bajunya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit tercekik.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kakak angkatmu dan teman-temannya berada disini?!" geram Namjoon.

" _huh_?!" Chanyeol memekik terkejut dengan penuturan Namjoon yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu jika mereka berada disini!"

" _bullshit_! Kau tidak bisa membodohiku!"

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu, jika mereka berada disini. Awalnya aku hanya meminta Joohyun untuk menakuti Jimin bukan untuk melukainya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tega untuk melakukan hal itu apalagi sampai membuatnya sekarat seperti ini!" seru Chanyeol tak terima. Namjoon mengerang frustasi dan Chanyeol menatap Namjoon heran. "Tapi, darimana kau tahu mereka berada disini?" Namjoon berdecak.

"Semalam aku menemani Seokjin berpatroli dan aku melihat ada yang membuntuti Doojoon dan Yoongi yang sepertinya mereka tahu rencana yang kau buat dengan Joohyun. Jujur saja, malam itu sangat gelap aku tidak begitu tahu siapa orang yang membuntuti mereka berdua. Tapi, ketika Doojoon dan Yoongi kembali ke perkemahan—orang itu berjalan berlawanan arah dan dari caranya berjalan serta dari postur tubuhnya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa _bajingan_ itu." jawab Namjoon. "Mereka tahu apa kegiatan hari ini. Itu artinya ada kemungkinan orang dalam yang memberitahu pada mereka." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan kena masalah setelah ini!" desah Chanyeol lelah.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, jangan percaya pada kata-kata kakak angkatmu dia tidak akan berbaik hati menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Dan kau hanya anak angkat jika kau lupa!"

" _F*ck you_!" umpat Chanyeol kesal ketika Namjoon mengingatkan tempat yang sebenarnya. Namjoon tertawa mengejek.

"Sudahlah, aku kira kau tahu jika mereka berada disini." Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau akan ke rumah sakit?"

 _Tap!_

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

" _ya_ , aku tebak Hyunwoo _hyung_ yang akan datang untuk mengurus Yoongi _hyung_. Jadi aku dan Taehyung juga harus ada disana untuk memastikan keadaannya,"

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya yang lebam berubah menjadi sendu dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sepertinya dia lebih parah dari Yoongi _hyung_ , dia membiarkan dirinya terus mengalami pendarahan dan membawa Yoongi _hyung_ yang pingsan setelah ia menghambatkan pendarahan dengan kemejanya. Kau tahu apa artinya?" Namjoon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Jiminie, masih tetap Jiminie yang dulu—yang tidak ingin _pangeran kecilnya_ , terluka di depan matanya!" remeh Namjoon yang untuk pertama kalinya tak dibalas geraman marah dari Chanyeol jika ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Jimin bukanlah miliknya atau ia tak akan membiarkan jika Jimin jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar!" tutur Chanyeol yang tentu saja mengejutkan Namjoon. "Jimin hanya menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Dan dibandingkan dengan Min Yoongi, aku tak pantas untuk disandingkan dengannya. Aku hanya seseorang yang brengsek, yang mungkin akan membiarkannya mati di tangan _mereka_. Aku cukup tahu diri Namjoon-ssi!" Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. " _yah_ ~ tapi aku cukup senang. Aku tidak menjadi orang brengsek sendirian!"

" _F*uck you_!" umpat Namjoon membalas Chanyeol yang kini tertawa lantang.

"Jika Jimin sudah dipindahkan di Seoul Hospital, kabari aku. Sebisaku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar _mereka_ tidak mencoba untuk mendekati Jimin di rumah sakit manapun ia berada." Namjoon mengangguk.

" _arraseo_. Aku juga harus melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin karena telah mengambil obatnya. Aku pergi!" akhirnya Namjoon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tanpa siapapun ketahui meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Air mata penuh penyesalan ketika ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaannya yang mengenaskan saat kembali dari hutan, dan karena itulah ada sebersit rasa jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak sepantasnya ia lakukan kepada pemuda manis yang mungkin sekarang ini tengah berjuang untuk hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Langkah-langkah kaki tergesa itu memenuhi seluruh koridor rumah sakit kecil di Jeongseon. Lima orang pemuda yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit itu dengan raut wajah cemas yang masih saja terpatri di wajah mereka hingga mereka kini benar-benar berada di depan pintu UGD yang masih tertutup rapat.

Seokjin dan Jungkook memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu di depan UGD sementara, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung masih berdiri dengan pandangan berharap bahwa pintu itu segera terbuka dan memberikan kabar baik tentang kondisi keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat kelima mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadi Yoongi, Son Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo berjalan mnedekati Taehyung yang kebetulan jaraknya yang paling dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya yang nanar, wajahnya yang berkeringat dan nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Taehyungie, katakan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja. Apa yang—"

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ , baik-baik saja!" tutur Taehyung dan memeluk Hyunwoo yang sudah menangis pilu. Taehyung mengelus punggung Hyunwoo menenangkan meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi ia yakin _hyung_ -nya kuat dan pasti baik-baik saja.

 _Klik!_

Hyunwoo melepas diri dari pelukan Taehyung saat ia mendengar suara pintu UGD terbuka dan muncullah dokter ber _name tag_ Joo Injung.

"Keluarga Min Yoongi?" tanya dokter Joo membuat Hyunwoo langsung maju dan berjalan mendekati dokter itu.

" _nde nde_ , saya keluarga Min Yoongi. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hyunwoo tak sabar.

"Yoongi-ssi, berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang ini dia baik-baik, luka-luka yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya untung saja tidak sampai mengenai organ vitalnya." jawab dokter Joo.

"Kapan dia bisa sadar dokter?" tanya Hyunwoo agaknya ia bernafas lega jika anak majikan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri tidak mengalami luka serius.

"Dalam waktu kurun 24 jam, Yoongi-ssi pasti siuman. Kami akan memindahkan Yoongi pada ruang rawat. Permisi!" pamit dokter Joo sebelum suara _'tunggu'_ dilontarkan oleh Seokjin secara tiba-tiba. Seokjin yang memang sudah berdiri sedari tadi berjalan mendekati dokter Joo.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Park Jimin?" tanya Seokjin. Dokter Joo memiringkan kepalanya, berfikir sejenak. "Pemuda yang datang bersama Min Yoongi."

"Dokter Han masih menanganinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi, operasinya akan selesai."

"Operasi?" pekik kelima orang kecuali Hyunwoo. Dokter Joo mengangguk.

"Jika ingin mengetahui keadaannya lebih lanjut, sekitar 30 menit lagi operasi akan selesai, anda bisa bertanya pada dokter Han."

" _nde kamsahamnida_." balas Seokjin, dokter Joo mengulas senyum ia menundukkan kepalanya pamit dan segera bergegas meninggalkan keenam orang itu.

" _hyung_ , dimana Seonwoong _samchon_?" tanya Taehyung pada Hyunwoo yang sudah duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Tuan Min mengurus kepindahan Yoongi ke Seoul Hospital, ada kemungkinan mungkin beliau akan membawanya malam ini."

"Malam ini? Bukankah terlalu cepat?" tanya Taehyung. Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ayahnya 'kan?" jawab Hyunwoo singkat yang tentu saja membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan terlalu hafal bagaimana sifat ayah dari _hyung_ -nya.

Waktu untuk menunggu sampai 30 menit dilalui dalam keheningan. Jungkook dan Seokjin yang duduk termangu di tempat mereka, Hoseok yang berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang menyandarkan tubuh mereka di dinding dengan pandangan intens kearah pintu UGD yang tak kunjung terbuka.

 _Klik!_

Keenam orang langsung mendekati pintu saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang dokter paruh baya yang ber _name tag_ Han Yonsu.

"Keluarga Park Jimin?" tanyanya tegas, dokter Han menatap keenam orang di depannya satu persatu, dan baru ia sadari orang-orang di depannya tampaknya berumur tak jauh dari pasien yang baru saja ia tangani. "Kalian bukan keluarganya?"

"Kami—teman-temannya," Hoseok yang menjawab. Dokter Han hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, dimana keluarganya?" tanya dokter Han cepat.

"Dia—kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan—"

"Walinya?" dokter Han memotong ucapan Seokjin. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kondisinya pada orang lain."

" _tap_ -tapi kami—"

"Dokter, baiklah. Kami memang bukan keluarganya tapi, bisakah anda memberitahu kondisinya sekarang?" potong Namjoon ingin tahu. Dokter Han tampak menimang, kemudian ada senyum prihatin yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Maafkan, aku—dia koma." jawab dokter Han singkat. "Aku mohon hubungi wali Park Jimin, ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan padanya." pinta dokter Han sebelum pergi meninggalkan keenamnya begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian yang terjadi saat perkemahan hari kedua, Min Yoongi sendiri sudah siuman tepat tengah malam ia dipindahkan ke Seoul Hospital. Dan selama itu pula Yoongi masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Park Jimin meskipun Park Jimin juga sudah dipindah di Seoul Hospital satu hari kemudian. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui keadaan Park Jimin, kelima temannya yang bergilir menjaganya bahkan orang tua mereka semua tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan pemuda manis itu, meskipun mereka juga tahu dimana ruang Jimin dirawat dan beberapa kali pula mereka mencoba untuk berkunjung.

Dan tahukah apa yang membuat mereka semua sampai terheran-heran bahkan sampai mengerang frustasi hanya untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan Park Jimin baik-baik saja? Karena ketika mereka semua mencoba untuk berkunjung ke kamar Jimin, ada dua _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar yang selalu _stay_ di depan pintu ruang inap Jimin membuat mereka tidak bisa leluasa untuk menemui Jimin, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang mengirim dua orang berbadan besar itu? Karena ketika mereka bertanya pada orang tua mereka saat menjenguk Yoongi, jawaban mereka semua sama dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka juga tidak tahu siapa orang yang menjaga ketat ruang inap Jimin meskipun sudah mencari tahu. Termasuk ayah Hoseok yang notabene adalah dokter di Seoul Hospital, yang juga entah kenapa sejak dipindahkannya Jimin selalu menghindar jika anaknya terus mengejar pertanyaan yang sama setiap hari. _yap_ , mungkin ayah Hoseok adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk mencari tahu untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan Jimin baik-baik saja.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Hoseok yang masih mengejar ayahnya di jam istirahat sementara ayahnya yang berusaha keras untuk menghindar dan berakhir mereka berdua yang berada di ruang kerja dokter Jung.

" _appa_ ~" panggil Hoseok frustasi. Dokter Jung berdecak dan menatap anak semata wayangnya garang.

"Kau kemari untuk menggangguku atau untuk menjenguk Yoongi?" tanya sang ayah jengah. Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kemari untuk menjenguk Jiminie!" jawab Hoseok tegas. "Aku tahu _appa_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua tentang Park Jimin, ayolah _appa_... kami semua mencemaskan Jiminie," dokter Jung menarik nafas dan menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Jimin sudah membaik. Sudah, pergi sana!" usir sang ayah.

" _appa_ mengatakan itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku 'kan?" dokter Jung menggeleng.

"Tidak sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Dokter Kim sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, Jiminie sudah semakin membaik. Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, kita tinggal menunggu dia siuman."

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi padanya _appa_? Kenapa sebelumnya ia harus dioperasi?" tanya Hoseok ingin tahu.

"Keluarlah, _appa_ masih harus bekerja."

" _aniyo_!" tolak Hoseok keras. " _appa_ bahkan tidak hanya menghindariku tapi juga menghindari _para appa_ dan juga jarang menjenguk Yoongi _hyung_. Pasti, ada yang _appa_ sembunyikan dari kami 'kan?" dokter Jung mendesah frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Park Jimin, _appa_?!"

"Jung Hoseok! Kau sudah melampaui batasmu, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!" seru sang ayah mulai kesal. Hoseok menatap ayahnya tak percaya, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama ayahnya memarahinya hingga meninggikan suaranya seperti saat ini.

"Jika _appa_ , tidak ingin memberitahuku—baiklah! Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!" ancam Hoseok keluar dengan penuh rasa amarah pada sang ayah. Dokter Jung menarik nafas dan mendesah lega, agaknya meskipun Hoseok marah padanya tapi ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan kepada anaknya. Tentang kondisi Jimin atau tentang siapa orang yang mengirim dua orang untuk menjaga ruang inap pemuda manis yang belum juga membuka mata hingga saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar inap Yoongi dengan raut wajah kesal, membuat kerutan bingung di dahi Jungkook, Seokjin, Taehyung, Namjoon serta Yoongi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok berdecak kesal dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Ayahku masih tidak mau mengatakannya!" jawab Hoseok yang dibalas helaan nafas dari mereka semua. "Aku yakin, ada yang disembunyikan oleh ayahku. Ayahku mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jiminie dan ia sepertinya berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara sampai suara Yoongi yang akhirnya memecah keheningan untuk bertanya, "Apa kalian pernah ada yang mencoba untuk memaksa masuk?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , waktu itu aku dan Jungkook yang berkunjung. Aku memaksa masuk dan hasilnya dua _raksasa_ itu langsung memukulku!" adu Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Kalian semua sudah menemuinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bukan hanya kami _hyung_ , orang tua kami juga ikut menjenguk termasuk ayahmu tapi satu pun dari kami tidak ada yang diijinkan."

"Aku belum!" ujar Yoongi setelah penjelasan Jungkook selesai. Kelima orang itu menatap wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kosong dan penuh kecemasan, wajah yang selalu Yoongi pasang setelah ia siuman dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan setelah ia sadar, _'Apa Jiminie baik-baik saja?'_ tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memberikan jawaban pada Yoongi selain mengatakan bahwa Jimin sedang koma.

"Tapi, _hyung_ kau belum pulih seutuhnya." balas Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sembuh atau belum, itu tidak berpengaruh untukku jika aku sama saja tidak tenang sebelum melihat keadaan Jiminie. _toh_ , aku bisa menggunakan kursi roda. Aku akan mengkonsultasikannya pada dokter Lee. _hm_ , dimana Hyunwoo _hyung_? Dia selalu tidak ada saat aku butuhkan." entah sedang mengigau atau tidak tapi racauan Yoongi itu membuat kelima temannya mendesah khawatir. Yoongi memang sudah siuman, tapi dipikirannya selalu Park Jimin yang ada, bahkan ketika ayahnya datang berkunjung, ia turut meminta ayahnya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Jimin- _nya_.

"Aku akan mencari Hyunwoo _hyung_." Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung melesat pergi begitu melihat jawaban anggukan dari Yoongi.

Dan tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, Namjoon sudah datang membawa Hyunwoo yang ternyata sedang berada di cafetaria.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hyunwoo cemas. Yoongi mengangguk jujur.

"Bisakah _hyung_ menanyakan pada dokter Lee apakah aku boleh keluar?"

" _huh_?!" pekik Hyunwoo terkejut. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Park Jimin!" jawab Yoongi tegas.

"Tapi—"

" _hyung_ , aku mohon!" pinta Yoongi melas. Hyunwoo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada dokter Lee. Tapi jika dokter Lee menolak, kau harus menurut mengerti?" Yoongi terpaksa mengangguk.

"Tapi, jangan berbohong padaku, _hyung_!"

" _arra arra_! Aku segera kembali," Hyunwoo keluar dari kamar Yoongi dan Yoongi menunggu kedatangan Hyunwoo dengan tak sabar.

"Kenapa dia belum juga kembali?" decak Yoongi terus menatapi pintu ruang inapnya.

"Sabarlah _hyung_ , Hyunwoo _hyung_ baru pergi satu menit yang lalu." tutur Namjoon. Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang menyuruh dua _bodyguard_ itu?" tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah _hyung_ , hanya pihak rumah sakit yang tahu. Tapi, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal baru saja aku bertanya pada ayahku, ayahku malah memarahiku!" jawab Hoseok masih kesal dengan pertengkaran dirinya dan sang ayah.

"Jaeduck _samchon_ memarahimu _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya begitu pula dengan Seokjin.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Jung Hoseok kesal pada ayahnya." lanjut Seokjin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dan ayahmu katakan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jiminie, itu saja. Tapi, responnya sangat berlebihan. Aku sangat kenal ayahku, wajahnya terlihat gusar, aku yakin ada yang ayahku sembunyikan dari kita semua bahkan ayahku juga menghindari _para appa_ 'kan?" terang Hoseok.

"Aku harap Jiminie baik-baik saja," lanjut Taehyung menengahi suasana mencekam di ruang inap Yoongi. " _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung melihat Yoongi yang untuk kesekian kali memasang wajah pucatnya.

"Aku baik." jawab Yoongi singkat, tanpa minat. "Andai saja, aku lebih kuat untuk melindunginya ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi," sesal Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini kecelakaan," Jungkook mencoba untuk menenangkan. Yoongi menarik nafas lelah dan memandang langit-langit diatasnya.

"Tapi—"

 _Cklek!_

Keenam orang itu menoleh setelah mendengar pintu kamar inap Yoongi terbuka dan muncullah sebuah kursi roda kosong yang didorong oleh Hyunwoo. Yoongi mengulas senyum senang.

"Kau senang?" tanya Hyunwoo setelah masuk dan berdiri disisi ranjang Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk antusias. "Kau boleh keluar, tapi ingat jangan sampai perbanmu terbuka dan mengalami pendarahan, mengerti?" Yoongi mengangguk, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dibantu oleh Namjoon dan Hyunwoo yang kebetulan berada di samping kanan-kirinya. Keduanya membantu Yoongi perlahan untuk duduk di kursi roda yang Hyunwoo bawa.

"Kau—"

"Aku mau sendiri _hyung_." potong Yoongi, ia menatap Hyunwoo dan kelima temannya. "Aku ingin mengunjunginya sendirian."

"Tapi, kau—"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, _hyung_. Percayalah, aku juga harus cepat sembuh untuk menjaganya. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." lirih Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku mempercayaimu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri." balas Hyunwoo. Yoongi menatap Hyunwoo memohon.

"Kali ini saja, _hyung_ —aku mohon, percayalah padaku. Jika mereka masih tidak mengijinkanku, aku akan langsung pergi."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka melukaimu, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang akan melukai orang sakit. Percayalah padaku." kekeuh Yoongi menyakinkan.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kesana sendiri, tapi aku akan tetap berada di belakangmu." Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, jaga jarak aman dariku, _hyung_. Kau hanya memastikan." Hyunwoo mengangguk setuju.

" _okay_ , aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menggerakkan kursi roda yang ia duduki melewati lorong sepi di bangsal VVIP yang berada di satu lantai diatas kamar inapnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang diperban, wajahnya yang memucat dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat karena terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Jimin yang entah membaik atau justru memburuk. Perlahan, roda-roda yang membawa Yoongi sampai di depan kamar yang memang benar masih dijaga oleh dua orang pria berbadan besar di depan pintu.

"Siapa anda?" tanya salah satu dari dua pria itu ketika melihat Yoongi menghentikan kursi rodanya tepat di depan mereka.

"Aku Min Yoongi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Park Jimin?" jawab Yoongi entah kenapa suaranya tercekat terlalu takut antara mereka menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi atau bahkan jika ada keajaiban, mereka memberikan ijin padanya untuk menemui Jimin- _nya_.

"Siapa?" ulang pria lain. Yoongi menelan salivanya susah.

"Namaku Min Yoongi." jawab Yoongi lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya yang kemudian berbicara melalui sebuah _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kau boleh masuk!" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Atau berhalusinasi? Siapa yang pria itu ajak bicara sehingga memberikan ijin pada Yoongi untuk masuk menemui Jimin begitu saja?

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi memastikan. Kedua pria itu mengangguk.

" _nde_ , tapi anda harus berjanji setelah melihat keadaan tuan muda Park, jangan beritahukan pada siapapun dengan kondisinya sekarang ini."

 _'_ _tuan muda Park? Kenapa mereka memanggil Jimin dengan tuan muda Park?'_

" _nde_ , aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun bagaimana kondisinya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku!" haru Yoongi, kedua pria itu menyingkir dan membukakan pintu kamar inap Jimin untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi menjalankan kursi rodanya perlahan, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika ia berhasil melewati pintu yang kini sudah ditutup. Kedua mata Yoongi tak berkedip saat pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda manis- _nya_ yang memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai tepat di depannya. Dengan ragu, dan tanpa membuat suara Yoongi mendekati ranjang Jimin.

 _Tes!_

Air mata Yoongi keluar begitu saja ketika ia melihat berbagai alat medis menempel di tubuh Jimin- _nya_. Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk meraih tangan kiri Jimin yang terasa dingin dan mungil di dalam tangan besarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tak juga membuka matamu? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk lari, apa kau bodoh, _ha_?!" amuk Yoongi penuh isakan.

"Cepat buka matamu. Aku merindukanmu Jiminie. Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Jangan menyiksaku terlalu lama, _sayang_ ~" lirih Yoongi ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Jimin, memeluk tangan mungil itu dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu, cepat buka matamu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini!" racau Yoongi terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama sampai ia tak sadar jika ia tertidur di kamar Jimin selama hampir tiga jam dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jimin- _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak kunjungan Yoongi pertama kali ke kamar inap Jimin, kunjungan pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya. Karena, ketika keesokan harinya Yoongi kembali, kedua pria besar itu tak lagi mengijinkan Yoongi untuk menjenguk. Dan, selama itu pula Yoongi tetap hanya bungkam ketika kelima temannya bahkan para orang tua yang menjenguknya bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam, bahkan ia tak merespon sama sekali sampai hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya.

Yoongi duduk terdiam seperti biasa diatas ranjangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan membiarkan Hyunwoo mengemasi pakaiannya. Saat ini hanya Hyunwoo yang ada di kamar inapnya untuk menjemputnya pulang ke rumah. Ya, ayahnya sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi pulang ke rumah yang dibuat _para appa_ -nya untuk ia tinggali bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung, sampai libur musim panas selesai. Rumah yang dibangun selama tiga tahun kepergiannya.

" _hyung_ , bisa kau beri aku waktu 15 menit untuk keluar?" ijin Yoongi. Hyunwoo menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Yoongi tak langsung menjawab.

" _aku_ —ingin mencoba peruntunganku." jawab Yoongi. Hyunwoo mengangguk paham dengan maksud permintaan Yoongi.

"Perlu kutemani?" Yoongi menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di lobby, aku tidak lama." balas Yoongi. Hyunwoo hanya mengangguk menurut, karena dibantah pun Yoongi pasti akan tetap memaksa untuk pergi sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu 15 menit di lobby. Jika kau tidak datang sampai menit ke-16, aku benar-benar aku menyusulmu!" Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_! Aku pergi!" pamit Yoongi, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar inapnya.

Langkah demi langkah, Yoongi lalui menuju kamar inap Jimin sebelum ia pulang. Karena entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika ia tidak menemui Jimin hari ini, ada kemungkinan hari esok dan seterusnya ia tidak bisa melihat pemuda manis itu. Maka, disinilah Yoongi berdiri di depan dua _bodyguard_ yang seperti robot yang tak pernah pergi dari depan pintu kamar Jimin.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya salah satu pria besar itu yang hafal betul siapa pemuda tampan yang lagi-lagi datang untuk menemui _tuan mudanya_. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Bisakah, aku bertemu dengan Jimin? Berapapun waktu yang kalian berikan, bahkan satu menit sekalipun, aku mohon—ijinkan aku untuk menjenguknya sebentar saja~" pinta Yoongi melas. Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan dan salah satu dari mereka mengangguk memberi sinyal untuk menghubungi seseorang lewat _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kau diberi waktu lima menit!" tutur salah satu pria yang sebelumnya sempat berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lewat _handsfree_ di telinganya. Kedua mata Yoongi berbinar.

" _nde, kamsahamnida!"_ balas Yoongi haru dan salah satu _bodyguard_ itu membukakan pintu kamar inap Jimin untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi memasuki kamar inap Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia berjalan kaku mendekati ranjang Jimin. Kedua matanya berkaca saat mengetahui setelah lima hari tak ada perkembangan dari pemuda manis- _nya_. Masih sama. Seperti terakhir kali ia datang dan tertidur diatas tangan Jimin.

Yoongi duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Jimin dan kembali menggenggam tangan kirinya yang tak terpasang infus. Ia mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu, ingin turut memberi kekuatan agar Jimin- _nya_ cepat membuka matanya. Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk mengelus wajah Jimin yang masih damai dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidur terlalu lama?" tanya Yoongi sendu. "Aku tidak masalah ketika kau bangun nanti kau membenciku bahkan menjauhiku. Tapi tolong—jangan seperti ini. Kau menyiksaku. Aku ketakutan, kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau karena ayahku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Memukulku, memakiku, semuanya—kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu bahkan aku tak akan lagi meminta kepercayaan padamu jika kau tak menginginkannya. Hanya saja, aku mohon—buka matamu dan kembalilah. Aku akan menjauh jika itu yang kau mau. Tapi, sungguh aku mohon—jangan tidur terlalu lama, _sayang_ ~ aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini..." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya lama sampai tak sadar jika salah satu dari pria besar itu menghampirinya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa lima menitnya sudah selesai.

Yoongi mendongak, dan mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan keluar dari kamar inap Jimin.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengijinkanku untuk menemuinya." tutur Jimin setelah _bodyguard_ yang menjemputnya menutup pintu kamar inap Jimin. "Dan—ucapkan terima kasih dariku pada orang yang kalian hubungi dan sudah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Jiminie. _kamsahamnida_!" Yoongi membungkukkan badannya di hadapan dua pria besar itu selama hampir 10 menit. Ingat, Yoongi meminta waktu 15 menit pada Hyunwoo jadi sisanya ia gunakan untuk berterima kasih pada kedua orang yang menjaga Jimin selama 24 jam meskipun ia tidak tahu mereka orang baik atau orang jahat.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum tipis dan berbalik badan meninggalkan koridor VVIP yang sepi.

Sepergian Yoongi, kedua _bodyguard_ itu kembali menerima pesan suara dari _sang bos_ yang tak lain adalah orang yang menyuruh kedua pria berbadan besar itu untuk menjaga kamar inap Jimin dan mengontrol semua orang-orang yang ingin masuk.

 _"_ _Jika setelah hari ini, Min Yoongi datang. Jangan ijinkan dia masuk, apapun yang terjadi. Karena, sesuai dengan apa yang dokter Kim katakan terakhir kali, kondisi Jiminie semakin membaik, dan itu artinya tidak lama lagi, Jiminie membuka matanya. Mengerti?!"_

" _nde_ , tuan besar Park!" sahut kedua _bodyguard_ itu kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Yoongi tak menoleh mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan membiarkan entah langkah kaki siapa masuk ke kamarnya yang dekorasinya penuh dengan dominasi hitam.

"Yoongi-ya!" dan Yoongi semakin bergeming saat mendengar suara tegas ayahnya, Min Seonwoong.

"Kau baik?" tanya Seonwoong suaranya dingin, namun menyiratkan kecemasan dan Yoongi bisa merasakan rasa cemas sang ayah. Yoongi hanya berdehem tak berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjangnnya dan membiarkan ayahnya duduk di samping tempatnya tidur.

" _appa_ tahu, kau mencemaskan Park Jimin. Dan, maafkan _appa_ — _appa_ masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu!" Yoongi menarik nafas kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk menatap sang ayah tajam.

"Apakah _appa_ pernah melakukan sesuatu untukku?!" sarkas Yoongi. "Bahkan, hal kecil seperti foto ibuku saja, tak pernah _appa_ berikan padaku. Dan sekarang? _Appa_ mengatakan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukku?!" lanjut Yoongi menatap ayahnya penuh kebencian. "Aku sudah muak menerima segala dosa yang _appa_ lakukan dimasa lalu, dan apakah aku juga yang harus menanggungnya? Pernahkah _appa_ memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang ingin lepas dari semua ini? Apa _appa_ pikir aku tidak turut dihantui atas kesalahan yang bukan kesalahanku? Apakah _appa_ tahu bagaimana setiap hari aku memandang wajah Park Jimin? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi karena _appa_ —seseorang yang seharusnya tidak membenciku menjadi membenciku!"

"Maaf _appa_ , nak! _Appa_ tahu, _appa_ tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu tapi mengertilah. Apa yang terjadi pada Park Jimin, bukan seperti apa yang kau ketahui sekarang ini." Yoongi menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

" _appa_ mengatakan itu untuk mengelak atau untuk memancingku agar bertanya? Dan kutebak, ketika aku bertanya, _appa_ pasti tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Berapa banyak hal yang _appa_ sembunyikan dariku, termasuk tentang ibuku. Kau hanya mengatakan aku sudah tidak memiliki ibu saat aku berusia satu tahun yang bahkan saat itu aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana rupanya." Seonwoong menatap Yoongi penuh luka sama halnya dengan Yoongi yang memperlihatkan bagaimana banyaknya luka yang ia sembunyikan selama ini melalui sorot matanya.

"Kau ingin melihat ibumu?" tawarnya tiba-tiba. Yoongi menatap ayahnya ragu. "Ikutlah, aku akan menunjukkannya!" sang ayah bangkit dari kasur Yoongi. Yoongi berfikir sejenak, namun tak lama kemudian ia dengan rasa penasaran mengikuti sang ayah yang mengajaknya entah kemana.

Yoongi mengikuti sang ayah yang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak paling pojok di area rumah besar miliknya, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Yoongi hanya diam dan mengikuti ayahnya yang membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Masuklah!" Yoongi menurut. Ia masuk ke rumah kecil itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat banyak lukisan di rumah itu, bahkan hal yang membuat Yoongi semakin takjub adalah adanya sebuah grand piano yang berwarna putih di tengah-tengah ruangan. Grand piano yang ditutup sebuah kain putih yang melorot sebagian tapi sangat cantik di mata Yoongi.

"Ibumu, adalah seorang pianis. Hobinya adalah melukis. Semua lukisan ini, adalah karyanya. Dan kebanyakan ia melukis tentang orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya atau lingkungan yang ia suka, ia melukis banyak hal. Ibumu adalah sosok yang penyayang, ramah dan sopan." Yoongi tak merespon apa-apa, ia masih saja menatap kagum pada setiap lukisan yang tampaknya begitu dijaga oleh ayahnya. Lukisan yang sangat indah dan begitu memukau.

"Pasti—ibu adalah wanita yang cantik," gumam Yoongi masih kagum dan tak melihat sang ayah yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Sayangnya, dia adalah seorang pria!"

 _Deg!_

Yoongi segera menoleh dan menatap ayahnya yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Kau tentu tahu tentang istilah _male-pregnant_ , kau sudah hidup di luar negeri selama tiga tahun, pasti kau mengetahui hal semacam itu." lanjut Seonwoong. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Seonwoong menarik nafas, menenangkan diri karena telah menceritakan luka lama pada anaknya.

"Kelahiranmu adalah hal membahagiakan untuk kami. Tapi, sayang kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama." Seonwoong menunduk tak melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Yoongi tak sabar menunggu cerita sang ayah mengenai ibunya.

"Ketika kau berumur tujuh bulan, kau sempat dititipkan di rumah orang tua Taehyung. Waktu itu, Taehyung belum lahir dan mereka dengan senang hati merawatmu hingga umurmu satu tahun. Dan, setelah tiga bulan bersama keluarga Taehyung, kejadian na'as terjadi pada ibumu. Waktu itu karirku tidak begitu bagus, hutang ayahku dimana-mana dan aku yang harus menanggungnya. Ibuku turut membantu tapi aku tidak tahu ketika suatu malam aku pulang terlambat—dan menemukan ibumu tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan air mengalir dari _shower_ beserta darahnya."

Jantung Yoongi bedetak cepat, melihat kedua mata ayahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dan, ini kali pertama Yoongi melihat ayahnya terlihat menyedihkan selama seumur hidupnya. Ia tak pernah melihat sisi lain dari ayahnya dengan sorot penuh luka di balik kedua mata tajamnya yang ternyata hanya menjadi tameng untuk menutupi lukanya. Dan Yoongi baru menyadari jika ayahnya adalah sosok yang rapuh.

" _jadi_ —ibuku..." Seonwoong mengangguk ketika Yoongi tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ucapannya mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah dibunuh. Kedua mata Yoongi bergilir kesana kemari linglung, ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena kenyataan ini benar-benar memukulnya secara tak langsung.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salah ibuku?!" seru Yoongi tak terima menatap ayahnya nanar. "Katakan padaku dan—" Yoongi menjeda ucapannya sejenak, ia menatap ayahnya penuh tuntutan. "Siapa yang melakukan hal keji seperti itu pada ibuku, _pa_?" tanya Yoongi suaranya merendah.

" _appa_! Katakan siapa yang melakukannya?!" seru Yoongi meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar. Seonwoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan memohon maaf.

"Orang yang membunuh ibumu—" Seonwoong membuka suaranya. "—adalah orang yang sama—" suaranya tercekat tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan jawaban yang Yoongi inginkan. "—orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi penyebab Jimin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."

Tubuh Yoongi melemas. Ia terdiam kaku. Kedua matanya kosong. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya siapa orang keji itu? Siapa _bajingan_ itu? Siapa iblis yang membuatnya kehilangan ibunya dan membuat orang terkasihnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya hingga calon adiknya.

Yoongi menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri, ia menatap ayahnya penuh amarah. Amarah yang membuat ayah Yoongi was-was melihat anaknya yang berapi-api.

"Katakan semuanya padaku, _pa_. Katakan semua yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku. Semuanya. Tidak hanya tentang keluarga kita, Jimin bahkan semua yang telah _appa_ sembunyikan bersama _para appa_ dari kita semua!" pinta Yoongi tak terima pengelakan dari Seonwoong, yang hal itu membuat pria paruh baya itu hanya menarik nafas dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan anaknya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _(-) yoyoyo.. I'm back.. maap kalau baru update, hehe. Aku harap enggak ada typo-typo bertebaran dan lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan.  
_

 _(-) hoho.. itu udah tanda-tanda mau kebongkar semua, jadi endingnya enggak lama lagi ya.. entah berapa chapter lagi yang pasti itu enggak lama. Dan aku usahain up secepatnya yang selambat-lambatnya sampai seminggu ya,..._

 _(-) Dan maap saya enggak bermaksud untuk mainan perasaan reader-nim sekalian, hehe .. Love love :* See you in next chapter..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	21. Chapter 21 : The Real Secret part 1

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Orang yang membunuh ibumu—" Seonwoong membuka suaranya. "—adalah orang yang sama—" suaranya tercekat tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan jawaban yang Yoongi inginkan. "—orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi penyebab Jimin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."_

 _Tubuh Yoongi melemas. Ia terdiam kaku. Kedua matanya kosong. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya siapa orang keji itu? Siapa bajingan itu? Siapa iblis yang membuatnya kehilangan ibunya dan membuat orang terkasihnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya hingga calon adiknya._

 _Yoongi menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri, ia menatap ayahnya penuh amarah. Amarah yang membuat ayah Yoongi was-was melihat anaknya yang berapi-api._

 _"_ _Katakan semuanya padaku, pa. Katakan semua yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku. Semuanya. Tidak hanya tentang keluarga kita, Jimin bahkan semua yang telah appa sembunyikan bersama para appa dari kita semua!" pinta Yoongi tak terima pengelakan dari Seonwoong, yang hal itu membuat pria paruh baya itu hanya menarik nafas dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan anaknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jadi, sebenarnya ibu Jungkook juga dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya setelah ayahnya benar-benar menceritakan semuanya padanya. Seonwoong mengangguk lemah.

"Kami kehilangan orang yang kami sayangi secara beruntun. Waktu itu, aku, Seungwon _hyung_ dan Wonjoong belum memutuskan untuk menghubungi mereka. Sebelum pertemuan di restoran itu, sebenarnya kami semua sudah bertemu di tempat kerja, tapi kami harus membatasi setiap pertemuan kami diam-diam karena banyak mata yang mengawasi. Itulah kenapa kami memutuskan untuk tidak salahnya berkumpul di luar jam kerja."

"Apakah Jungkook tahu jika ibunya dibunuh?" Seonwoong menggeleng.

"Ibunya dibunuh tragis di rumah sakit tepat setelah melahirkan Jungkook." Yoongi menggeleng tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa orang bejat itu? Jika _appa_ mengatakan bahwa _bajingan_ itu adalah orang yang sama, bukankah _appa_ mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" Seonwoong menarik nafas lelah.

"Masalahnya kami semua hanya mengetahui tiga orang yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan Seojoon dan Jiwon. Mereka sendiri saja suruhan, tapi meskipun sudah dipenjara sekalipun tiga orang itu tetap saja tutup mulut dan terus memancing emosi semua orang ketika kami mencoba menggali informasi dari mereka. Mereka benar-benar sangat setia. Sampai sekarang aku dan yang lainnya masih mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini."

"Lalu, darimana _appa_ tahu jika semua kesialan ini berasal dari orang yang sama jika _appa_ sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya?"

"Kau benar! Tapi, hanya satu orang yang tahu siapa pelakunya." jawab Seonwoong serius. "Park Seojoon. Ayah Jimin adalah orang yang satu-satunya sudah menemukan bukti dari semua pembunuhan ini mulai dari motif hingga penyebabnya. Tapi na'as, sebelum ia mengatakan semuanya pada kami—orang itu lebih cepat bergerak dan membunuh keluarga Jimin dengan tak kalah keji." Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, dimana bukti itu?" Seonwoong hanya menggeleng tak tahu harus merangkai kata apa lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan fitnah yang diterima Seojoon _ahjussi_ kala itu? Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayainya?"

"Itu hanya alibi. Ada seseorang yang memfitnah Seojoon untuk menutupi kesalahannya sendiri. Jika kami terang-terangan membantu Seojoon, yang ada Seojoon sendiri yang akan kesulitan. Bekerja di politik harus memutar otak dan melakukan yang sebaliknya jika ingin kebenaran yang menang. Tapi, sampai sekarang kita masih tidak mendapat apa-apa. _bajingan_ itu benar-benar pintar, cerdik dan licik!"

"Jadi, berita itu _para appa_ gunakan sebagai bagian dari rencana? Itukah sebabnya kalian hanya diam saja?" Seonwoong mengangguk.

"Kita diam dari luar tapi kita bekerja di dalam. Awalnya kami tidak terima dengan berita yang sama sekali tidak Seojoon lakukan, awalnya kami akan menyangkal dan memberikan bukti pada publik dan pemerintah bahwa Seojoon tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Seojoon mengatakan ini adalah peluang bagi kita untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan menangkap dalang dari semua kerusuhan ini. Seojoon sudah menduga, jika dirinya difitnah kami pasti akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan nama baik Seojoon. Dan, Seojoon mengatakan bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebaliknya? Pura-pura saja kami tidak tahu. Dan ketika semua orang terfokus pada kasus Seojoon bukankah kita justru memiliki peluang yang besar?" Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, kenapa Jimin selalu berteriak jika bertemu dengan _para appa_?" tanya Yoongi teringat masa kecilnya. Seonwoong berfikir sejenak. "Apa karena Jimin mendengar tentang masalah ayahnya dari berita itu? Dan melihat orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya, orang terdekat ayahnya tidak mempercayainya?" tebak Yoongi yang justru dibalas gelengan dari Seonwoong.

"Aku rasa bukan itu masalahnya. Aku rasa Jimin kecil mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak orang dewasa ketahui, dan aku— _tidak_! Kami semua memiliki firasat jika bukti yang kami semua cari berada di tangan Jimin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bocah itu ketahui tapi, ketika Seojoon ataupun Jiwon bertanya, Jimin kecil tidak pernah menjawab."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yoongi yang menunduk dan memikirkan segala kenyataan mengerikan yang baru saja ia ketahui, dan ayahnya yang seolah baru teringat sesuatu dan memanggil nama Yoongi yang membuat anaknya terkejut.

"Yoongi-ya!" Yoongi hanya berdehem.

"Kau tahu, kenapa kami selalu memastikan keadaan Jimin?" tanya Seonwoong. Yoongi menggeleng samar. "Jimin adalah sasaran mereka, selain ia memiliki bukti, ada kemungkinan jika Jimin bisa menjadi saksi. Itupun, jika Jimin sudah mengingat semuanya. Dan, kau tahu apa artinya jika Jimin sudah ingat semuanya?" Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ayahnya mengatakan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi yang mampu menghancurkan Yoongi detik itu juga. "Dia tidak hanya akan membongkar semuanya, tapi cepat atau lambat, Jimin pasti dalam bahaya!" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menggertakkan giginya tanpa sadar. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Jimin- _nya_. Tidak lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari mungil itu bergerak perlahan. Kelopak matanya yang mulai tergerak membuka namun rasanya sulit untuk terbuka secara langsung. Namun, ia memaksa ketika ia merasakan cahaya lampu di balik kelopak mata indahnya. Perlahan, sepasang mata indah itu terbuka. Mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan langit-langit dinding yang berwarna peach yang begitu lembut dan enak dipandang mata.

"Kau sudah sadar, nak?" sapa suara serak yang membuat si pemuda manis yang baru saja sadar dari komanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tua yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dokter Kim sedang perjalanan kemari." ujarnya senang bukan main.

Jimin, pemuda manis yang akhirnya membuka mata itu hanya terdiam. Ia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar inapnya. Tenggorokannya yang kering dan tubuhnya yang lemas. Sejenak, Jimin juga mencoba untuk mengingat hal terakhir apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia terbaring di rumah sakit ini.

 _Cklek!_

Seorang dokter senior ber _name tag_ Jeany Kim, dokter cantik yang berwajah kebarat-baratan masuk ke kamar inap Jimin dan menyempatkan untuk menyapa pria tua yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

Dokter Kim bersama asistennya dengan cekatan memeriksa kedua bola mata Jimin beserta jantung dan organ lainnya dengan cermat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria tua setelah dokter Kim melepas _stetoskop_ -nya dan mengalungkannya pada leher jenjangnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tuan Park. Park Jimin sudah sangat membaik. Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Mungkin, Jimin hanya membutuhkan penyesuain sebentar. Selebihnya, semua organ tubuhnya sudah kembali normal."

" _syukurlah_! Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

"Tak ada yang serius. Lukanya akan segera mengering." pria tua yang dipanggil tuan Park itu mendesah lega.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." pamit dokter Kim sopan. Tuan Park mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dokter cantik itu pergi setelah memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, nak?" mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim. Jimin masih menyesuaikan. Karena, ketika tuan Park bertanya, Jimin masih saja diam dan tak merespon sama sekali.

Jimin menoleh pada pria tua yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Menatapnya lamat tanpa berkedip. Seolah jika ia berkedip sekalipun, sosok yang sedang mengelus wajah manisya ini langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

Bibir Jimin mulai bergerak perlahan. Hal itu membuat tuan Park mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin untuk mendengar gerakan bibir Jimin tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

" _a-a-ir_ ~" lirih Jimin sangat pelan. Tuan Park tersenyum dan mengambil segelas air di atas nakas di dekat ranjang Jimin.

"Minumlah, nak." ujar tuan Park mengarahkan sebuah sedotan pada bibir Jimin dan Jimin meminum air dari dalam gelas dengan perlahan sampai gelas itu kosong. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Jimin menggeleng, ia berdehem sebentar. Ia tersenyum manis, mendengar dehemannya terdengar normal seperti biasa.

" _haraboji_ ~" panggil Jimin dengan kedua matanya berbinar. Tuan Park yang mendapat panggilan penuh sayang dari _cucunya_ pun tersenyum haru.

"Kau sudah mengingatku, _hm_?" Jimin mengangguk. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan tapi, kau harus pulih terlebih dulu. Mengerti, Seojoon kecil?" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk menurut.

" _nde haraboji_!" balasnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari _sang kakek_ yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah, _hyung_? Ibumu dan ibunya Jungkook juga dibunuh oleh orang yang sama, yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaannya keluarga Jimin?" tanya Taehyung menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Yoongi mengangguk kecil, Taehyung dan Hoseok yang kebetulan sedang mengunjunginya dan kini keduanya berada di kamar Yoongi. Taehyung yang dengan acuh tiduran di ranjang Yoongi, Hoseok yang duduk di sofa dengan kedua matanya yang fokus pada televisi yang sudah menyala ketika ia datang, sementara Yoongi yang tengah mengambil tiga kaleng _cola_ di lemari pendingin yang ada di kamarnya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Hoseok, melempar satu kaleng kearah Hoseok yang langsung Hoseok tangkap dengan cekatan. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Ayahku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku kemarin. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Aku tidak menyangka jika sebenarnya masalah ini tidak hanya berkaitan dengan Jimin." tutur Yoongi.

"Apakah mungkin, jika aku bertanya pada ayahku. Ceritanya juga akan berbeda?" tanya Hoseok.

"Mungkin tidak berbeda, tapi justru kita akan mendapat tambahan informasi." jawab Yoongi.

"Jadi, apa diantara semua orang, Jimin-lah yang paling mengetahui secara detail?" tebak Taehyung. Yoongi diam sejenak.

" _ya_ , jika dia sudah ingat semuanya."

"Itukah kenapa orang jahat itu mengincar Jiminie?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Karena Jimin punya buktinya?" lanjut Taehyung. "Tapi, jika Jiminie punya buktinya dan dia sudah ingat semuanya. Bukankah itu sudah terlambat?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi diam mendengar.

"Begini, _hyungnim_!" sahut Taehyung, ia beranjak dari ranjang Yoongi dan berjalan mendekati kedua _hyung_ -nya yang sudah duduk di sofa. "Misalnya, Jimin sekarang ini sudah ingat semua. Tapi, soal bukti itu bisa saja Jimin juga tidak tahu karena ayahnya yang menyimpannya dan bukankah bukti itu sudah hilang selama delapan tahun? Jika Jimin ingat, kemungkinan kecil untuknya memiliki bukti itu, karena kau sendiri tahu 'kan _hyung_ , selama delapan tahun Jimin sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalunya? Bahkan, ia sendiri lupa bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula, bukankah kata ayahmu yang memiliki bukti itu Seojoon _ahjussi_? Sementara, kecelakaan itu saja tidak mereka duga akan terjadi. Jadi, menurutmu apa masuk akal jika Jimin masih memiliki buktinya?" Yoongi dan Hoseok terdiam dengan penjelasan Taehyung yang cukup logis.

"Itu benar, Seojoon _samchon_ yang memiliki buktinya. Dan, bukankah akan berbahaya jika Seojoon _samchon_ ternyata memberikan bukti itu pada Jimin yang masih terlalu kecil? Dan aku yakin, Seojoon _samchon_ tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jimin dalam bahaya apalagi jika itu benar, rasanya tidak mungkin karena jika Seojoon _samchon_ memberikan bukti itu pada Jimin, ia seolah seperti _cenayang_ yang tahu jika keluarganya akan dilanda musibah dan hanya Jimin yang bertahan. Itu.. terdengar cukup aneh untukku." tutur Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, apa mungkin ada yang Seojoon _ahjussi_ percayai selain _para appa_?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jika ada, apa mungkin jika dua orang yang menjaga kamar inap Jimin sekarang ini adalah orang lain yang mungkin—"

"Benar!" potong Taehyung menatap Hoseok antusias. "Apa mungkin, Jimin masih memiliki keluarga?" lanjut Taehyung. "Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil 'kan _, hyung_? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu yang terlewatkan." Hoseok tampak mengingat dan Yoongi yang menatap Hoseok penuh harap.

"Aku tidak ingat, setahuku Seojoon _samchon_ maupun Jiwon _imo_ adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya."

"Bagaimana dengan kakek-neneknya?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"BENAR!" pekik Hoseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung terlonjak karena terkejut dengan seruan heboh dari Hoseok.

" _aish_ , _hyung_! Tak perlu berteriak!" geram Taehyung seraya menggosok telinganya yang pekak.

"Kedua orang tua Jiwon _imo_ sudah meninggal sebelum Jiminie lahir dan jika tidak salah ingat, ibunya Seojoon _samchon_ juga sudah meninggal ketika Seojoon _samchon_ berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan ayahnya Seojoon _samchon_ sudah lama berada London bahkan sejak kami kecil aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kakek Jimin itu, jadi aku tidak tahu beliau masih hidup atau sudah meninggal."

"Jadi, Jimin masih memiliki kakek?" tanya Yoongi.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Sejak dulu, kami juga jarang bertemu dengan kakeknya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu pasti." jawab Hoseok.

"Aku rasa kita harus mencari tahu." tutur Yoongi.

"Itu benar, _hyung_. Dan hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyuruh untuk menjaga kamar inap Jiminie dan melarang kita semua untuk mengunjunginya." setuju Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika itu benar kakeknya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya, Jimin masih memiliki keluarga," balas Yoongi. Hoseok berfikir sejenak seolah ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan dan sialnya tidak bisa ia ingat sama sekali.

" _ah~ hyung_ , aku ingat. Ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui," tutur Taehyung tiba-tiba.

" _wae, wae, wae,_ ada apa?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba. Taehyung menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok serius. Wajah yang jarang sekali mereka lihat dari seorang Taehyung yang tak pernah sekalipun bersikap serius pada hal apapun.

"Kalian tahu, siapa yang membuat Jiminie marah dan mengetahui semuanya? Tentang bahwa kita mengetahui masa lalunya dan kita adalah teman masa kecilnya?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok menggeleng dan Yoongi hanya diam saja. "Kalian akan terkejut,"

"Siapa siapa?" tanya Hoseok tak sabar.

"Bae Joohyun!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Hoseok tak bisa lagi mengontrol suaranya yang memenuhi kamar Yoongi.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung menggeleng tegas.

" _aniyo_ , dan kalian tahu apa yang lebih mencengangkan lagi?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat kedua _hyung_ -nya berdebar entah karena apa. "Bae Joohyun mengatakan semua itu pada Jiminie atas suruhan Park Chanyeol!" Taehyung kira kedua _hyung_ -nya akan kembali memekik heboh, Hoseok terutama. Tapi, yang ia dapat hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi dari Hoseok maupun Yoongi.

" _wae wae wae_? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kang Seulgi, _hyung_!"

"Siapa?" ulang Yoongi.

"Kang Seulgi, sepupu Bae Joohyun. Dia mengatakannya padaku karena menurutnya, Bae Joohyun sudah kelewat batas pada Jimin."

"Tunggu tunggu!" sela Yoongi. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang memperlihatkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau bilang, Bae Joohyun yang mengatakan semuanya pada Jiminie karena permintaan Park Chanyeol?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi, apa itu artinya Park Chanyeol juga mengetahui tentang keadaan Jimin?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kakak angkat Park Chanyeol adalah benar salah satu dari mereka?!" tebak Hoseok mulai heboh. Yoongi berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" _oh Tuhan_ ~ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini. Siapa Park Chanyeol itu sebenarnya? Dan, darimana Joohyun bisa tahu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kata Seulgi, Bae Joohyun mendengar pembicaraan kita ketika kita berada di ruang rehat gedung asrama." jawab Taehyung.

" _okay_ , itu terdengar masuk akal. Dan sekarang, darimana Park Chanyeol tahu jika Joohyun mendengar pembicaraan kita? Dia itu siswa baru, _man~_ " dan okay, Taehyung baru saja menyadari jika Yoongi _hyung_ -nya ternyata lebih realistis daripada dirinya.

" _mian_ , _hyung_. Aku tidak tanya." cengir Taehyung tanpa merasa bersalah.

" _aigoo_ , kenapa kau mendapat informasi yang setengah-setengah?!" tanya Yoongi kesal.

" _aish_ , _hyung_ sudah untung Seulgi mau menceritakannya pada Taehyung secara cuma-cuma." Hoseok menengahi.

"Ya, untung saja!" desis Yoongi masih kesal. Taehyung melirik kearah Hoseok yang dibalas Hoseok dengan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli pada Taehyung karena Yoongi yang merasa kesal setelah informasi yang Taehyung berikan. Taehyung menarik nafas pasrah. _toh_ , sedingin-dinginnya Yoongi, pemuda tampan itu tidak akan berlama-lama merasa kesal padanya. Taehyung yakin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, kondisi Jimin lambat laun semakin membaik. Wajahnya yang tak lagi pucat meskipun kepalanya yang membotak karena efek dari operasi yang ia jalani. Tapi, setidaknya keadaan Jimin tak semenyakitkan sebelumnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-9 sejak Jimin siuman dari komanya. Pintu kamar inapnya yang masih dijaga oleh dua pria berbadan besar membuat Jimin awalnya merengek dan mengatakan bahwa itu terlalu berlebihan pada sosok pria tua yang sudah ia ingat. Sosok yang ternyata adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki setelah ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya serta calon adiknya. Sosok yang ternyata berada di dekatnya dan selalu menjaganya selama ini. Sosok yang bahkan rela untuk melakukan apapun hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dalam keadaan apapun. Sosok yang tak lain adalah ayah dari ayahnya, dengan kata lain adalah sosok yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _'haraboji'_.

Ya, Jimin benar-benar tak menyangka setelah ia ingat semuanya, _benar-benar ingat semuanya_. Dan baru menyadari jika seseorang yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan _'Sundae haraboji'_ adalah kakek kandungnya, membuat Jimin diam-diam mengulum senyum ketika mengingat bagaimana kakeknya yang begitu berjuang untuk berada di dekatnya tanpa membuat siapapun orang curiga. Bahkan, rela untuk meninggalkan kehidupan terlampau mewah dan sempurna demi cucu satu-satunya.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin yang sedang bersandar pada ranjang tidurnya menoleh kearah pintu terbuka dan mendapati salah satu orang kepercayaan kakeknya yang juga ia ingat siapa namanya dengan jelas. Seseorang yang lebih tua tujuh tahun diatasnya, pria tampan dengan wajah penuh senyum, Lee Hyukjae berjalan mendekati ranjang Jimin.

" _oh_ , _hi_ _hyung_.. aku baru saja memikirkanmu." sapa Jimin dengan _eye smile_ yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jimin seraya tangannya yang terulur untuk mengusak kepala Jimin yang sudah tidak ada rambutnya. "Ada apa kau mencariku, _tuan muda_?" Jimin mempotkan bibirnya kesal.

" _ah_ ~ _hyung_ , aku harus mengatakan berapa kali, jangan memanggilku _'tuan muda'_!" kesal Jimin yang justru dibalas kekehan oleh Hyukjae, _oh_ betapa rindunya ia dengan rengekan bocah ini?

" _arra arra_.. kau butuh sesuatu?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku butuh obat penumbuh rambut."

" _mwo_?!" Hyukjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Jimin tertawa kecil.

" _ayolah hyung_ , carikan aku obat penumbuh rambut yang paling cepat dan ampuh. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika aku nanti keluar dari rumah sakit dengan kepalaku yang sudah botak ini?" tutur Jimin merajuk. Hyukjae terkekeh.

" _arra arra_ , aku akan carikan obat penumbuh rambut yang paling mujarab di seluruh dunia!" balas Hyukjae yang membuat Jimin bertepuk senang.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _hyung_!" Jimin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan Hyukjae. " _oh hyung_ , bagaimana?" tanya Jimin setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Hyukjae mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae.

 _"_ _Keadaan Yoongi hyung."_ bisiknya. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Apa kakekmu masih tidak mengatakannya?" Jimin mengangguk, mempoutkan bibirnya bermaksud merajuk.

"Aku tanya pada perawat yang kemari, katanya Yoongi _hyung_ sudah pulang 10 hari yang lalu." jawab Jimin. Hyukjae terdiam sejenak. " _hyung_ , kau tahu sesuatu 'kan? Aku tidak boleh keluar karena dua _raksasa_ itu," adu Jimin kesal yang justru dibalas tawa lantang dari Hyukjae. " _yak, hyung_! Kenapa kau menertawaiku?"

"Begini, _Chimchimie_ —apa kau tahu ketika kau koma Yoongi _hyungmu_ , sempat mengunjungimu dua kali?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" _jinjjayo_?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Diantara semua orang, tuan besar Park hanya mengijinkan Yoongi untuk mengunjungimu."

" _daebak_! Kenapa aku tidak siuman saja ketika dia berada disini?"

"Kau siuman sehari setelah dia berada disini. Itu hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit." Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, kenapa _haraboji_ hanya mengijinkan Yoongi _hyung_ untuk menjengukku?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti. Hyukjae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja dia harus mengijinkan _calon suami cucunya_ untuk berkunjung."

" _Hyung_ ~" kedua pipi Jimin memerah mendengar godaan Hyukjae.

" _aigoo_ ~ kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" Hyukjae mencubit pipi Jimin gemas sementara Jimin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi, katakan padaku apa kau ingin menemuimu Yoongi- _mu_?"

"Bolehkah?" Jimin tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi, aku belum membicarakan apapun kepada _haraboji_." Hyukjae tampak berfikir kemudian ia tersenyum tampan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim surat atau sesuatu untuknya. Aku yakin, dia juga mencemaskanmu." Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Apa _haraboji_ mengijinkannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa memastikannya."

"Terima kasih, _hyungnim_. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Jimin yang sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan segala hal tentang keluarganya yang sudah kembali, maka berbeda dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang kini tengah berada di sebuah kedai kumuh yang terletak di belakang hotel bintang lima. Kedai yang tak begitu ramai tapi entahlah apa yang membuat dua orang ini mengunjungi kedai yang tak layak kunjung itu.

"Apa kau yakin, dia akan datang , _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menatap Seokjin di depannya ragu.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang." balasnya yakin.

"Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal orang seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook heran. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar sekolah."

"Apa kau pikir hanya anak nakal sepertimu yang bisa berkeliaran?" cibir Seokjin, Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

" _ani_ —aku hanya heran saja." balas Jungkook kembali bersikap acuh seperti biasa. Karena rasa bosan, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada kedai yang sempat membuatnya jijik ketika ia dan Seokjin pertama kali masuk ke kedai tempat dimana ia dan Seokjin harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang masih mereka tunggu kedatangannya.

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia memandang berkeliling kedai ini, hampir seluruh pasang mata pengunjung kedai menatap kearahnya dan Seokjin secara terang-terangan seolah ia dan Seokjin adalah dua orang manusia paling berdosa di dunia. Sungguh, tatapan mereka benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali. Lagi pula, ia heran darimana Seokjin bisa mengetahui tempat menjijikkan seperti ini?

" _oh_ , dia datang."

Dalam hati, Jungkook mendesah lega mendengar gumaman Seokjin tepat pintu kedai yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dan segera keluar dari kedai yang membuat Jungkook ingin memuntahkan semua isi sarapannya detik ini juga.

 _Sret!_

" _mianhae_ , apa kalian menunggu lama?"

Jungkook hampir saja hendak mncibir tapi sudah didahului oleh Seokjin yang menggeleng tak lupa dengan senyum cantiknya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

" _ani_ , kami juga baru datang." kedua mata Jungkook membulat horor. Baru? Apa Seokjin _hyung_ -nya ini bercanda? Mereka berdua sudah datang dan menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dari jam janjinya, dan Seokjin dengan polosnya mengatakan _'baru'_?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hampir kerepotan saat keluar tadi." ujar pria yang merupakan kenalan Seokjin. Kesan pertama ketika Seokjin mengenalkan pria itu pada Jungkook adalah, pria ini pasti preman. Dan benar dugaannya pria ini adalah mantan preman. Mantan atau tidak itu sama saja untuk Jungkook. Kulitnya yang tan, rambut yang dicat warna-warni mencolok, dan setiap mereka bertemu pria itu selalu memakai baju robek-robek yang bermerk _gucci_ yang Jungkook tahu, itu adalah barang-barang palsu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook hanya bisa mendengar interaksi Seokjin dengan pria berandal itu dalam diam, karena sesungguhnya Jungkook tak pernah menyetujui ataupun suka dengan ide Seokjin yang menyuruh pria yang duduk di depannya ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat amat penting. Jadi, jujur saja Jungkook agak ragu dan tidak begitu percaya pada pria ini.

" _hm_ , aku hampir saja ketahuan oleh _Pak_ _Perdana Menteri_." adunya dengan nafas terengah. Seokjin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan dengan dahi masing-masing yang mengeryit bingung.

" _Pak Perdana Menteri_?" tanya Seokjin memastikan pendengarannya. Pria yang Jungkook lupa namanya itu mengangguk.

"Perdana Menteri Kim yang—"

"Kim Wonjoong?" potong Jungkook.

" _nde_ , beliau!" serunya antusias.

"Untuk apa ayahnya Tae berada di kantor ayahku?" gumam Seokjin tak mengerti. "Apa kau tahu? Apa yang Perdana Menteri Kim lakukan disana?" tanyanya beralih pada pria itu. Pria itu tampak mengingat.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, hanya saja. Mereka bicara diruangan tertutup seolah takut jika ada yang mendengar. Jadi, aku tidak begitu mendengar dengan jelas karena fokusku untuk melarikan diri." Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Seokjin tak sabar. Pria itu mengangguk antusias, ia membuka jaket hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna cokelat.

"Ayahmu menyimpannya di brangkas."

"Di brangkas? Bagaimana kau bisa membukanya?" tanya Jungkook takjub. Lelaki itu nyengir dan menunjukkan senyum kotaknya.

"Aku bisa membuka jenis brangkas apapun."

" _daebak_!"

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta tolong padanya."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika CCTV di ruang kerja ayahmu merekamku? Aku bisa masuk penjara lagi." Seokjin menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau tak perlu cemas, dan ini bayaranmu." Seokjin mengeluarkan amplop tebal yang berisi banyak lembar won dihadapan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Seokjina. Jika butuh bantuan lagi, hubungi aku. Aku akan siap membantu." Seokjin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , terima kasih kembali."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" pamit pria itu dan melesat pergi begitu saja.

" _kajja_ , kita pergi dan bicarakan ini di tempat aman!" ajak Seokjin. Jungkook pun segera bergegas cepat untuk keluar dari kedai dan mengekori sang _hyung_ yang entah akan mengajaknya kemana.

"Kira-kira apa yang ayahnya Tae lakukan di kantor ayahku?" pikir Seokjin lagi. Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu, bahkan ia juga tak tahu benda apa yang diberikan pria itu pada Seokjin.

"Aku tidak percaya _para appa_ , menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kita." balas Jungkook.

" _hm_ , kita juga bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal dari mereka."

"Maksud _hyung_?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada di pinggir trotoar begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang kini menatap Jungkook serius.

"Informasi dibayar informasi. Jika mereka tidak mau bicara, jadi jangan salahkan kita jika kita mencari tahu. Lagi pula apa yang begitu gawatnya sampai mereka selalu membatasi semua orang seperti ini? Bahkan, juga pada kita. Bukankah semakin lama ini semakin berlebihan?" Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dengan menyembunyikannya dari kita adalah hal terbaik untuk kita?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin diam sejenak.

"Tapi, kita bukan anak kecil lagi Jungkook-ah. Mereka tidak mengatakannya pada kita, itu berarti tidak menganggap kita selama ini. Mereka tidak mempercayai kita karena kita hanyalah anak kecil di mata mereka." Jungkook terdiam.

"Apakah termasuk _appa_?" dan seketika Seokjin merasa menyesal ketika melihat sorot mata penuh kekecewaan di kedua mata Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah—"

"Aku juga berpikiran sepertimu, _hyung_. Sampai kapan mereka akan menyembunyikan semua ini? Tapi, aku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif karena ayahku. Aku hanya memilikinya, jadi aku yakin apapun yang juga ayahku sembunyikan dariku, aku yakin itu yang terbaik untukku." Seokjin mengulum senyum dan menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

" _nde_ , kau benar. Apapun yang para orang tua lakukan pada kita, apapun yang mereka sembunyikan dari kita, kita harus yakin bahwa semua itu pasti untuk kebaikan kita." Seokjin mengelus surai Jungkook lembut dan Jungkook menyamankan dekapan Seokjin padanya. Untuk sekarang, Jungkook benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" seru Yoongi mempersilahkan pada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah kepala pelayan, paman Lee, memasuki kamar Yoongi. Yoongi yang sedang bermain games di komputernya menoleh ketika paman Lee berjalan menghampirinya dengan sopan.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda tuan muda." paman Lee menunduk dan Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak apa, paman. Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi mengabaikan layar komputernya sejenak.

" _nde_ , tuan muda. Ada surat untuk anda." Yoongi mengeryit bingung dan berjalan mendekati paman Lee.

"Surat?" paman Lee mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Yoongi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yoongi setelah menerima surat yang paman Lee berikan padanya.

"Kami tidak tahu tuan muda. Seorang pria tampan dan berjas biru datang kemari dan menitipkan surat ini untuk tuan muda." Yoongi hanya mengangguk asal.

" _nde_ , terima kasih paman."

"Baik tuan muda. Kalau begitu, saya pamit." paman Lee undur diri yang hanya dibalas deheman dari Yoongi.

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Yoongi membolak-balikkan sampul amplop yang sama sekali tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ia duduk di sofa hitamnya dan membuka amplop itu tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun.

 _Untuk, Min Yoongi sunbaenim..._

 _Sunbaenim, annyeong. Bagaimana kabarmu, kau baik? Aku harap kau baik setelah kejadian di hutan itu. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu ketika kau sakit, tapi aku harap kau tetap baik sampai kapanpun. Dan, mengenai itu aku tahu kau pasti mencemaskanku, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mengunjungiku ketika koma. Aku sangat menyesal tidak bangun lebih cepat karena aku juga ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah membaik, dan aku harap—kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat._

 _Park Jimin._

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia membaca surat singkat itu berulang kali hanya untuk memastikan jika yang mengirim surat itu padanya adalah Park Jimin yang sama. Park Jimin yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya yang membuat jantungnya sering berdebar jika ia berada di dekat pemuda manis itu.

Yoongi diam sejenak. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan jantungnya yang kini tengah berdebar tak karuan membuat Yoongi tak bisa berfikir jernih. Namun, sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat ia menyambar jaket hitam-merahnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi tu—"

Para maid yang berpapasan dengan Yoongi dibuat terkejut ketika tuan mudanya berlari mengabaikannya menuju teras rumah membuat para maid menatap penuh tanya kearah tuan muda mereka yang tampaknya hendak pergi entah kemana.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya di area luar rumah hingga kedua matanya melihat pintu garasi dimana ada tiga mobil yang tak pernah tersentuh sekalipun. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, ada gejolak senang dihatinya karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh _si silver_ yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

"Tuan muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tampaknya bertugas untuk merawat mobil miliknya, Namjoon, dan Taehyung.

"Aku mau keluar. Bisa kau berikan kunci mobilku?" pinta Yoongi tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi, tuan muda—"

"Kau mau kupecat?!" ancam Yoongi menyeramkan.

"Tapi, tuan besar Min tidak mengijinkan anda keluar." Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa lebih menyeramkan dari ayahku. Jadi, aku sarankan padamu akan lebih baik untuk menuruti kataku atau kau tidak hanya berakhir dengan keluar dari pekerjaanmu sekarang tapi selamanya dan membuatmu tidak akan bisa menghidupi keluargamu!" ancam Yoongi yang tampaknya berhasil membuat si pelayan was-was takut.

" _ba_ -baik tuan muda. Saya akan mengeluarkan mobil anda." Yoongi menggeleng.

" _ani ani ani_! Berikan saja kuncinya dan buka pintu garasinya!" titah Yoongi yang tentu saja langsung dikerjakan oleh pelayan itu untuk mengambil kunci mobil Yoongi yang diletakkan dilemari khusus bersama dengan kunci mobil milik Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Setelah, menerima kunci mobilnya tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yoongi segera masuk ke _si silver_ _BMW_ -nya.

" _hello baby_ , _you miss me?"_ sapa Yoongi pada mobilnya, ia memanaskan mesin mobilnya sebentar sebelum menginjak pedal gas untuk mengeluarkan _si silver_ dari kandangnya.

"Hati-hati tuan muda!" Yoongi mengabaikan seruan sang pelayan dan hanya fokus untuk mengemudi _si silver_ secepat mungkin menuju Seoul Hospital.

Mobil mewah itu melaju di tengah-tengah padatnya jalan Seoul. Yoongi yang tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya mengetuk-etuk jarinya di stir kemudi setiap kali mobilnya berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas. Hingga akhirnya hampir sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, mobil Yoongi sudah terparkir apik di halaman parkir rumah sakit yang pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya.

Yoongi berlari menuju bangsal VVIP dimana Jimin dirawat, dengan kecepatan penuh semangat Yoongi akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Jimin. Namun, anehnya tak ada lagi dua pria yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar inap itu. Dengan ragu, Yoongi pun membuka pintu kamar inap Jimin dan mendapati kamar itu kosong tanpa ada siapapun.

Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar senyap itu. Mencari di setiap ujung ruangan sampai kamar mandi tapi tak juga menemukan siapapun. Selanjutnya, ia keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menuju meja resepsion di depan koridor bangsal VVIP.

"Permisi~" sapanya sopan pada perawat yang berjaga.

" _nde_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya perawat itu ramah. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bertanya, pasien atas nama Park Jimin di kamar nomor 1009 apa sudah pulang?" tanya Yoongi harap-harap cemas. Perawat itu tersenyum.

" _ah_ ~ Park Jimin? Pasien dari dokter Jeany Kim?" tanyanya dan hanya diangguki Yoongi asal. "Park Jimin sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu."

"Dua hari?" perawat itu mengangguk. Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia kembali menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit 17 hari yang lalu.

" _hm_ , soal itu bolehkan aku bertanya kapan Park Jimin siuman?" tanya Yoongi berharap jika perawat itu bersedia menjawab pertanyaan.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu." Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

 _'_ _Dua minggu? Jadi, satu hari setelah aku pulang, Jimin sudah siuman?'_

"Tuan?" panggil sang perawat melihat Yoongi yang hanya melamun.

"Tuan?" panggilnya lagi yang masih tidak juga direspon Yoongi.

"TUAN?!" seru sang perawat mengejutkan lamunan Yoongi.

" _nde nde nde_.." buyar Yoongi gelagapan.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

" _ani ani_!" Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Terima kasih atas informasinya." lanjut Yoongi sebelum melesat pergi dengan segala pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya.

 _'_ _Jimin sudah pulang? Apa mungkin, Jimin sudah berada di RC?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berdiri bersandar di balkon kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi menjelang siang. Menikmati lingkungan rumah kakeknya yang begitu indah, nyaman dan asri, jauh dari keramaian ibukota meskipun masih berada di kawasan Seoul.

"Jimin?" panggil suara serak yang membuat Jimin langsung menoleh dan mendapati sang kakek yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan senang hati, Jimin memeluk sang kakek yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

" _haraboji_ ~" balas Jimin manja. Sang kakek terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Jimin yang masih belum tumbuh rambut meskipun Hyukjae sudah membelikan obat penumbuh rambut yang harganya tak main-main.

" _aigoo_ ~ betapa rindunya aku pada cucuku yang manja ini, _hm_?" Jimin terkekeh ia melepas pelukan sang kakek dan menatap kakeknya dengan kedua mata penuh binaran.

"Suruh siapa kakek tidak menemuiku lebih cepat." sang kakek tertawa dan membawa Jimin ke pinggir balkon.

"Aku sudah menemuimu sejak hari pertamamu berada di panti asuhan, nak."

" _jeongmallyo_?" tanya Jimin ragu. Sang kakek mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri setelah kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu?" balas kakek Park seraya mengelus pipi Jimin lembut. Jimin tersenyum sendu.

"Sejak itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi makam _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Kau mau kesana? Besok pagi _haraboji_ akan mengantarmu." Jimin mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja, _haraboji_. Aku sangat sangat merindukan mereka." jawab Jimin antusias. " _hm_ , _haraboji_ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, nak. Katakan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Jimin terdiam sejenak menatap sang kakek ragu.

" _haraboji_..." panggil Jimin kemudian, sang kakek hanya berdehem dan menunggu sabar pertanyaan Jimin yang belum dilontarkan oleh cucunya.

"Kenapa _haraboji_ hanya mengijinkan Yoongi _hyung_ yang menemuiku?" tanya Jimin akhirnya. Sang kakek tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Jimin semakin tak mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Bukankah karena kau menyukainya?"

" _nde_?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Aku sangat ingat, ketika kau kecil dulu. Saat kau berlibur ke rumah _haraboji_ yang kau ceritakan hanya Yoongi, Yoongi, dan Yoongi." kedua pipi Jimin memerah, ia tidak menyangka kakeknya mengingat kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang begitu mengagumi Yoongi _hyung_ -nya.

" _haraboji_ ~" gumam Jimin malu. Sang kakek terkekeh, rasanya begitu menggemaskan melihat wajah cucunya yang merona membuatnya benar-benar merasa bahwa cucunya memang sudah kembali.

"Apa Yoongi sudah tahu, jika kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya kakek Park. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Yoongi _hyung_."

"Apa itu artinya juga tidak ada yang tahu?" Jimin tak langsung menjawab membuat kerutan di dahi kakek Park semakin dalam. " _wae_? Ada yang sudah tahu?" Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengatakannya pada Jungkookie, _haraboji_."

" _wae_? Kenapa kau mengatakan pada Jungkook?" Jimin menarik nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kakek Park.

"Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, _haraboji_. Dibandingkan dengan diriku, Jungkook hidup dengan penuh kebohongan. Dan, jika dia tahu aku sudah ingat semuanya dan sedikit menggertaknya aku yakin, Jungkook tidak akan diam saja. _Haraboji_ tahu betul, anak itu mudah dihasut oleh siapapun, apalagi _mereka_ juga mengenal siapa Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak mau mereka menyelakai Jungkookie." kakek Park mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga selain Jungkook, kau juga harus memberitahu Yoongi." Jimin memincingkan mata menatap sang kakek curiga.

"Kenapa aku merasa _haraboji_ sangat menyukai Yoongi _hyung_?" kakek Park tertawa keras.

" _wae_? Kau cemburu?"

" _ani_! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu pada _haraboji_. Hanya saja, _haraboji_ begitu memperhatikan Yoongi _hyung_."

"Tentu saja aku harus memperhatikannya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah calon suami cucuku."

" _HARABOJI_!" seru Jimin malu bukan main dan kakek Park hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat cucu kesayangannya memerah.

"Istirahatlah, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. _haraboji_ , tidak mau kau sakit lagi." Jimin mengangguk menurut dan membiarkan kakeknya melangkah meninggalkannya.

" _HARABOJI_!" panggil Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat sang kakek yang sudah hendak membuka pintu kamar Jimin urung ketika langkah kaki Jimin berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, _hm_?" tanya kakek Park heran melihat wajah bingung Jimin.

"Apa boleh jika aku menemui _para ayah_ mereka?" tanya Jimin takut-takut. Kakek Park terdiam dan hanya memandang Jimin intens, ekspresi wajahnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu, _hm_?" tebak kakek Park, Jimin gelagapan.

"Tidak, _haraboji_. Aku tidak—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan kakeknya terulur dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Selama delapan tahun, aku rela menjadi orang lain agar tidak membuatmu celaka karena kau tahu? Keberadaanku, terlalu mencolok di Seoul." Jimin hanya diam dan menatap kedua mata sang kakek. "Setiap hari, sejak kecelakaan itu aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik terlebih setelah aku tahu mereka tidak akan berhenti jika kau masih hidup dan berada di jangkauan mereka atau bahkan jangkauanku sekalipun. Aku sudah semakin tua, tapi anak dan menantuku sudah lebih dulu meninggalkanku dan aku hanya memiliki cucu kesayanganku. Jiminie, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jadi, bisakah _haraboji_ meminta tolong padamu?" pinta kakek Park yang entah kenapa membuat Jimin was-was mendengarnya.

"Lupakan semua yang berkaitan tentang masa lalumu, masa kecilmu, semuanya. Itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu, nak. Dan, _haraboji_ mohon jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Kau sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibumu, bukankah sampai situ saja sudah selesai untuk _mereka_ menghancurkanmu? Jiminie, kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah _mereka_. Apapun yang kau tahu, semuanya. Itu hanyalah kebetulan semata." Jimin terpaku tak tahu harus merespon apa dengan permintaan sang kakek yang lebih menyerupai perintah untuknya.

"Dan juga, _haraboji_ sudah memutuskan untuk membawamu ke London."

 _Deg!_

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Paman Kang sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dari _RC_ , jadi musim baru selanjutnya kau resmi bukan lagi siswa _RC_ dan kita juga akan secepatnya meninggalkan Seoul." Jimin menggeleng bermaksud menolak. Ini terlalu cepat untuk ia terima.

" _haraboji_ , kenapa _haraboji_ tidak mengatakannya dulu padaku? Ini terlalu mendadak."

"Tidak ada yang mendadak Jiminie. Aku sudah merencanakannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah bertekad jika kau sudah ingat semuanya, aku akan membawamu ke London." Jimin menggeleng keras.

" _haraboji_ —"

"Kau punya waktu satu bulan sebelum kita pindah, jadi _haraboji_ harap jangan merencanakan apapun yang membuat _haraboji_ memutuskan untuk tidak mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan semua teman-temanmu, semuanya bahkan termasuk Min Yoongi!"

Jimin hanya bisa mematung meskipun kakek Park juga sudah meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

 _'_ _Kenapa haraboji menjadi sekeras ini padaku?'_

Wajah Jimin memucat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya yang jauh dari negara kelahirannya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Tapi, bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin melawan keinginan kakeknya.

 _'_ _Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Yoongi membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju gedung asrama yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari halaman parkir sekolahnya. Ia berlari layaknya kesetanan dan mengabaikan banyak pasang mata para siswa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" sapa suara familiar ketika Yoongi baru saja masuk ke lobby gedung asrama. Yoongi berbalik badan dan sedikit bersyukur saat yang memanggilnya adalah Jung Hoseok.

"Hobi-ya—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Jimin sudah pulang?" Hoseok mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit, kata mereka Jimin sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu."

" _jinjja_?" Hoseok terkejut yang hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa bahwa ia salah telah bertanya pada pemuda yang satu kamar dengan Jimin.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hoseok menggeleng.

"Jika tahu, aku pasti langsung mengabarimu, _hyung_." jawab Hoseok. "Tapi, jika Jiminie sudah pulang—dia pulang kemana?"

"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mencarinya kesini!" sarkas Yoongi. " _hm_ , dimana yang lain?" tanya Yoongi setelah hanya ada keheningan antara dirinya dan Hoseok. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Sejak kau pulang dari rumah sakit, aku jarang melihat yang lain. Jungkook dan Seokjin _hyung_ juga sering keluar. Namjoon apalagi, aku bahkan hampir tak pernah melihatnya. Hanya Taehyung, yang kadang-kadang masih berseliweran di area _RC_ , tapi entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku? Aku sudah cukup sibuk di _RC_ , ada banyak yang harus aku urus. Belum lagi, kau tahu—hubungan ayahku dan aku masih memburuk."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi tak menyangka. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tiga hari yang lalu jika tidak salah, aku pulang ke rumah untuk menemui ayah dan ibuku sekaligus bertanya pada ayahku tentang kakek Jimin dan kau tahu, _hyung_? Bagaimana respon ayahku? Ayahku harus banyak banyak belajar untuk menjadi seorang pembohong profesional."

" _yak_ , ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau begitu kesal dengan ayahmu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, _hyung_? Sikap ayahku semakin terlihat jika ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan aku muak melihatnya."

" _aish_ , _positive thinking_. Lagi pula, aku rasa ayahmu tidak mau memberitahumu bukan karena kenginannya tapi memang mungkin karena ini bukanlah urusannya." Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"Mungkin benar, _hyung_. Jika dipikir-pikir memang ayahku terpaksa melakukannya. Lagi pula—Namjoon?"

" _huh_?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menyebut nama Namjoon disela-sela ucapannya.

"Bukankah itu, Namjoon? Kenapa ia terlihat mengendap-endap seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok menunjuk kearah belakang Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi berbalik badan dan melihat apa yang juga Hoseok lihat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Yoongi bergumam. Hoseok hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Akhir-akhir ini gerak-gerik Namjoon juga sedikit mencurigakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia lebih sering keluar tengah malam dan kembali pagi-pagi buta. Bahkan, hampir setiap hari ia pergi entah kemana. Bahkan, pernah sekali _hyung_ , aku bertanya pada Namjoon kemana ia pergi akhir-akhir ini, dan ia malah meneriakiku karena itu bukanlah urusanku. _Heol_ , ada apa dengan semua orang? Kenapa menjadi emosian seperti ini?" Yoongi berfikir sejenak. Selama ia mengenal Namjoon, tidak ada yang tidak Namjoon sembunyikan darinya, terlebih Namjoon juga sosok yang terbuka dan selalu mengatakan apapun masalahnya kepadanya. Jadi, rasanya cukup aneh ketika ia mendengar Hoseok yang pernah bertanya pada Namjoon tapi pemuda itu justru malah memarahinya.

" _kajja_ , kita ikuti dia!" ajak Yoongi bergegas membuat Hoseok gelagapan dan segera menyusul _hyung_ -nya.

Diam-diam, Yoongi dan Hoseok membuntuti Namjoon yang berjalan agak jauh dari mereka menuju ke belakang gedung asrama. Dimana, seingat Yoongi ada sebuah gudang tak terpakai yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh siapapun.

Yoongi dan Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika sampai di ujung gedung yang menutupi keberadaan gudang. Yoongi mengintip sedikit, begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang dikuasai rasa penasaran.

"Park Chanyeol?" gumam Yoongi tak percaya jika Namjoon datang ke gudang hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang amat ia benci keberadaannya karena kedekatannya dengan Jimin.

"Sejak kapan Namjoon dekat dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Hoseok yang juga melihat apa yang Yoongi lihat. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dan mengabaikan Hoseok karena fokusnya untuk mendengar urusan apa Namjoon dengan Chanyeol hingga harus menemuinya diam-diam seperti ini.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi!"_ Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat wajah frustasi Namjoon sementara Chanyeol yang terlihat menenangkan.

 _"_ _Tapi, sayangnya kau harus!"_ dan Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang kekeuh agar Namjoon melakukan entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

 _'_ _Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?'_ batin Yoongi tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

 _"_ _Brengsek, apa kau pikir aku bodoh, ha?! Kalian semua memanfaatkanku untuk melakukan semua ini sementara kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _"_ _Bodoh! Aku juga tidak diam saja disini. Mereka mengawasi kita jika kau lupa, jadi aku harap kau tidak bertindak yang membuat mereka langsung menyakitinya!"_

Yoongi benar-benar tak mengerti apa hubungan Namjoon dan Chanyeol karena ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat keduanya berinteraksi membuat Yoongi benar-benar tak paham topik apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

 _"_ _Aku sudah memastikan, mereka sama sekali belum mengetahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang ini."_

 _"_ _Lalu dimana? Dia sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu!"_

 _"_ _Kau juga tahu, Park Chanyeol! Kau juga sering bersama mereka dan aku rasa kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka hanya sedang bersandiwara untuk menggertak kita!"_

 _"_ _Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?! Kita tahu benar jika mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk sekarang ini, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menuruti kemauan mereka!"_

 _"_ _ARGHH! Sial! Sial! Sial! Siapa yang membawa Jimin pergi sebenarnya!"_

 _Deg!_

Yoongi dan Hoseok saling berpandangan setelah mendengar nama Jimin keluar dari bibir Namjoon begitu saja.

 _"_ _Dengar, Namjoon-ah! Kau tahu benar, ancaman mereka bisa menjadi kenyataan jika kita tidak menuruti mereka. Setidaknya kita bisa tahu, jika sewaktu-waktu mereka menyakiti Jimin, kita berada disana!"_

 _"_ _Lalu apa?! Kau ingin menyaksikan mereka menyiksa Jimin di depan matamu?"_

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, ia tak menyangka jika hal mengerikan itu keluar langsung dari bibir sahabat dekatnya yang begitu ia percaya.

 _"_ _Lalu, bagaimana lagi?! Apa kau ingat, apa yang dikatakan Seunghyun hyung kemarin? Jika kita tidak membawa Park Jimin sekarang, mereka akan menyuruh kita berdua yang membunuhnya!"_

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sementara Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Mereka? Chanyeol dan Namjoon? Tidak mungkin. Ini terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Yoongi maupun Hoseok, pasalnya Namjoon juga sudah mengenal Jimin sejak kecil dan juga sangat menyayangi Jimin mereka. Dan tampaknya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana interaksi Jimin pada Chanyeol yang membuat mereka iri melihatnya. Tapi, setelah mendengar semua ini?

" _hyung_!" himbau Hoseok menahan Yoongi yang hendak menghampiri Namjoon dan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Hoseok!"

" _ani_!"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Mereka—"

" _nde_ , aku juga mendengarnya _hyung_. Tapi, jika kau menghampiri mereka sekarang. Ada kemungkinan jika kita bertanya, mereka tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kita dengan mudah. Akan lebih baik, jika kita mencari tahu bahkan jika perlu membuntuti Namjoon atau Chanyeol diam-diam." potong Hoseok. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

" _arraseo_ , tapi jangan harap setelah mendengar ini semua aku akan bersimpatik pada Kim Namjoon!" sarkas Yoongi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hoseok seorang diri.

Sepergian Yoongi, Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon yang tampaknya masih berseteru dengan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan atas kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi, entah kenapa dibalik kekecewaan itu Hoseok merasa ada yang janggal setiap ia melihat ekspresi Namjoon lebih teliti. Ia merasa ada sorot luka dibalik wajah tajamnya saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Hal itu, membuat Hoseok yakin ada setiap alasan dari apa yang tengah Namjoon lakukan saat ini. Hoseok menarik nafas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini tapi yang jelas ia harus tetap berada di samping Yoongi, bagaimanapun keadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _andwae andwae andwae..._ " Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah dari tadi ia mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya memikirkan segala keputusan dadakan dari sang kakek.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." tekad Jimin. Sebenarnya, sejak ia menyakinkan dirinya setelah semua ingatannya kembali, Jimin bertekad untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Selain itu, bagaimanapun juga ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan _pembunuh_ orang tuanya berkeliaran diluar sana.

" _ani ani_ , aku tidak bisa diam saja. Disini, bukan hanya aku korbannya. Tidak masalah jika _haraboji_ marah dan membawaku ke London, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabat-sahabatku kembali mengalami hal mengerikan. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." gumam Jimin.

"Tapi, hal pertama apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin berfikir keras.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" pekik Jimin girang. " _ya_ , aku harus memberitahu semua ini pada Yoongi _hyung_. Akan lebih baik, jika dia tahu dariku daripada orang lain." Jimin mengangguk yakin. " _okay_ , bagaimanapun caranya—besok aku akan menemuinya."

Hari itu, Jimin habiskan sampai malam untuk memikirkan segala macam rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk menangkap _pembunuh_ kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan, ia tak memperdulikan segala resiko atas rencananya yang mungkin siapapun yang akan mendengarnya terkesan nekad dan agak gila.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

" _tuan muda_ ~"

Jimin yang baru saja selesai mandi, memutar kedua bola matanya jengah karena sungguh ia masih belum terbiasa dengan segala panggilan terhormat sebagai tuan muda di rumah mewah ini. Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak tapi belum terbiasa selain itu juga, Jimin memang tidak menyukai diperlakukan seperti layaknya pangeran dan itu benar-benar sangat berlebihan untuknya.

"Masuk!" sahut Jimin terpaksa dan seketika pintu itu langsung terbuka dan muncullah seorang maid yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Saatnya makan malam tuan muda." ujarnya memberitahu.

Jimin melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. _ah_ , ia lupa jika orang tua biasanya makan malam lebih awal.

" _nde_ , aku akan ke bawah. Sekarang kau bisa pergi!"

"Baik, tuan muda." sang pelayan undur diri setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Jimin.

Tak berapa lama, Jimin memutuskan untuk segera turun untuk menikmati makan malam bersama kakeknya. Tapi, belum sampai ruang makan, Jimin harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melewati ruang kerja kakeknya yang kebetulan satu lantai dengan letak kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Suara kakeknya yang terdengar tegas dan penuh kekhawatiran benar-benar mengganggu kedua gendang telinganya saat berbicara dengan salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang lain, yang hampir seumuran dengan ayahnya, paman Kang, Kang Hodong.

 _"_ _Kau sudah tahu, jika mereka sudah licik dari awal. Aku tidak bisa menjamin jika mereka akan membebaskan istri Seungwon begitu saja. Lagi pula, aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan mereka."_

"Seungwon?" gumam Jimin dan baru ingat jika pemilik nama itu adalah nama dari ayahnya Namjoon.

 _"_ _Tapi, tuan besar Park bagaimana dengan gertakan mereka?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bukti itu. Seojoon tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dan apa kau memintaku bertanya pada Jimin? Tidak! Itu sama saja menjerumuskan Jimin kepada mereka. Aku lebih baik kehilangan bisnisku di Seoul daripada harus menuruti mereka!"_

 _"_ _Tapi—"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Mereka meminta bukti itu padaku dengan imbalan istri Seungwon, mengancam kegiatan bisnisku di Seoul hingga keselamatan Jimin. Apa mereka pikir aku orang tua bodoh yang akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh cucuku? Aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan teman-teman Seojoon, jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot ikut campur dan bisnisku—hancur satu di Seoul itu tidak akan membuatku bangkrut. Tapi, aku tidak bisa jika terjadi sesuatu pada cucuku."_

 _"_ _Nde, tuan besar saya mengerti."_

 _"_ _Awasi Park Jimin kalau bisa 24 jam penuh. Dia anak pintar, jadi aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan diam saja setelah ingat semuanya."_

Jimin berdiri gusar di depan pintu ruang kerja kakeknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal cemas setelah mendengar jika ada orang lain yang sedang dalam bahaya saat ini. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya berkecamuk kesana kemari.

 _'_ _Istri Seungwon, itu artinya ibunya Namjoon hyung. Dengan kata lain, ibunya Namjoon hyung masih hidup dan berada di tangan mereka?'_

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Wah, ia tak menyangka selepasnya ia _sembuh_ , ia harus dihadapi banyak masalah seperti ini.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku haraboji, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Pagi hari setelah sarapan selesai, Jimin dan kakek Park pergi untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Jimin seperti apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pergi hanya berdua, ada banyak _bodyguard_ yang datang bersama mereka serta tiga orang kepercayaan kakek Park, Lee Hyukjae, Kang Hodong, dan Kim Jongdae. Cucu dan kakek itu mengenakan setelan formal hitam yang sama, yang membedakan hanya Jimin yang mengenakan _beanie_ berwarna biru di kepalanya untuk menutupi kepalanya yang belum tumbuh rambut.

Jimin berjalan dalam diam membuntuti sang kakek. Di belakang Jimin ada paman Kang, Hyukjae _hyung_ , dan Jongdae _hyung_ yang tampaknya dibandingkan sebagai asisten pribadi kakek Park, sekarang ini lebih seperti asisten pribadi Jimin.

Kakek Park menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya. Jimin memutuskan untuk berdiri bersisihan dengan sang kakek yang berdiri diantara makam kedua orang tuanya. Pusara yang ditumbuhi rumput Jepang dengan tulisan indah yang tertera di batu nisannya, sisi kanan tertulis nama _'Park Seojoon'_ dan sisi kiri tertulis _'Park Jiwon'_.

 _'_ _Eomma.. appa, annyeong. Maaf aku baru datang. Aku tahu, mungkin kalian marah padaku karena aku baru berkunjung. Aku sudah bersama haraboji sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka, jika selama ini haraboji selalu menjagaku. Mungkin semua orang juga turut menjagaku. Eomma, appa—kalian tahu? Aku sekarang sedang dilanda dilema sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin menuruti kata hatiku tapi—aku tidak mau membuat haraboji kecewa. Tapi, apa tidak apa jika aku memilih untuk menuruti kata hatiku saja? Kalian tidak marah 'kan? Aku berjanji ma, pa.. aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Aku akan membantu semua orang untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan meneruskan apa yang sudah appa lakukan sebelumnya. Eomma, appa.. kalian tetap mendukungku kan?'_

Jimin menoleh kearah sang kakek yang tampaknya juga sedang mendoakan kedua orang tuanya. Jimin tersenyum sendu.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku, haraboji. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya.'_

Setelah lebih dari satu jam mendoakan kedua orang tua Jimin, akhirnya kakek Park memutuskan untuk pulang setelah ia bertanya pada Jimin sebelumnya.

" _haraboji_." panggil Jimin, tepat mereka semua sudah berada di depan mobil mewah sang kakek.

"Ada apa?" tanya kakek Park, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin sepenuhnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke _RC_?" dan sungguh, Jimin bisa melihat kerutan di dahi sang kakek dan sorot mata cemas yang kembali diperlihatkan pada Jimin.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih siswa disana sebelum libur musim panas selesai. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu, _haraboji_." pinta Jimin melas. Kakek Park menarik nafas.

" _arra_ , aku ijinkan. Tapi tidak sendiri. Hyukjae akan menemanimu!" putus sang kakek, Jimin mengangguk senang.

" _nde_ , terima kasih _haraboji_. Mungkin, hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu disana." kakek Park mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan Yoongi?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Aku— _ani_ ~ aku hanya ingin—"

" _arra arra_. Dasar, anak muda!" goda kakek Park, Jimin tersipu malu.

" _haraboji_ ~" rengek Jimin malu bukan main.

" _arra_ , pergilah. Tapi ingat, kau harus selalu menghubungi _haraboji_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

" _siap captain_!" Jimin berpose hormat dihadapan sang kakek, ia juga memberikan pelukan hangat sebelum ikut masuk ke mobil Hyukjae dan mengajak Hyukjae untuk berpetualang dengannya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hyung_ , kau bawa uang 'kan?" tanya Jimin pada Hyukjae yang sedang fokus mengemudikan _Audi_ -nya.

" _waeyo_?"

"Aku butuh baju."

" _mwo_?!" Hyukjae menoleh dengan kedua matanya membulat tak percaya.

" _ayolah hyung_ , aku tidak mungkin muncul dengan pakaian seperti ini. Belikan aku baju..." rengek Jimin. Hyukjae menghela nafas.

" _arra_ , _arra_. Kita beli baju."

"Tak perlu yang mahal-mahal _hyung_. Tak perlu yang _branded_ , jika kau melewati toko baju, berhenti saja langsung." Hyukjae tampak terkejut.

"Benar tidak apa?" Jimin mengangguk menyakinkan.

" _nde_ , dan apa kau akan membuntutiku sepanjang hari?" tanya Jimin memastikan perintah kakek Park pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau mau aku pergi?"

" _ani_ —bukan begitu _hyung_. Aku takut kau bosan nanti." Hyukjae terkekeh. "Lagi pula, tidak ada yang tahu 'kan jika aku tinggal bersama _haraboji_. Mereka pasti bertanya siapa kau, dan apa yang harus aku jawab?" tanya Jimin masuk akal. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat paham dibalik ucapan Jimin itu.

" _arra_ , _arra_. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai _RC_. Tapi, kau harus berjanji selalu menghubungi sepanjang hari." Jimin mengangguk senang.

" _nde, hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Dan—jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan padaku." ujar Hyukjae tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin mengeryit bingung. Melihat Jimin yang tampak ragu, Hyukjae pun melanjutkan dengan mengatakan, "Setidaknya, ada orang yang tepat yang bisa membantumu dibandingkan kau melakukan semuanya seorang diri."

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Hyukjae tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin menemui paman-pamanmu, 'kan?" Jimin tergelak. "Aku akan mencari tahu jadwal mereka rapat bersama dan memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, _hyung_? Bagaimana dengan _haraboji_? _Haraboji_ tidak mengijinkanku untuk menemui mereka."

"Percayalah, aku sangat mengenalmu bahkan lebih dari kakekmu sendiri. Kau seperti cerminan ayahmu untuk siapapun yang mengenalnya, tanpa kau mengatakannya padaku sekalipun aku tahu dari balik matamu, gerak-gerikmu kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Sama seperti ayahmu, yang selalu bertindak penuh kejutan tanpa orang lain ketahui. Dan dari itulah, aku tidak mau kau mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Setidaknya ada orang dewasa yang membantumu."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau mendapat masalah, _hyung_? Bagaimana jika _haraboji_ marah padamu?" cemas Jimin. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tampan.

"Percayalah, kakekmu akan lebih murka jika tidak ada diantara kami yang mengawasimu." Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit bimbang _hyung_. Apakah benar, untuk melakukan semua ini. Aku takut, pada akhirnya nanti aku membuat _haraboji_ kecewa."

"Itu memang salah, tapi juga salah jika kita hanya diam saja dan akan lebih salah lagi jika kau melakukan semuanya seorang diri, kau paham maksudku?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau benar _hyung_ , akan lebih salah jika aku tidak mengatakan apapun kepada semuanya dan akan lebih salah jika aku hanya diam saja."

Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah toko baju yang tampaknya sepi pengunjung.

" _jja_ , turunlah—dan pilih baju yang kau inginkan." Jimin mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

" _arra hyung_. Kau yang bayar semuanya."

"Aku yang bayar semuanya." Jimin tertawa senang dan segera keluar dari mobil Hyukjae diikuti Hyukjae yang sama bersemangatnya dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Yoongi menutup pintu _Benz_ -nya yang sudah terparkir apik di halaman parkir _RC_. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung sekolahnya yang terlihat sepi. Entah kemana para penghuni sekolah, gedung besar untuk menuntut ilmu itu tampak senyap tanpa penghuni.

Yoongi mengitari mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kap mobil mewahnya. Jika saja, ponselnya sedang tidak disita ia pasti menghabiskan waktu menunggu Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan ponsel yang sedang ia rindukan.

Yoongi menarik nafas, menunggu tak sabar pada dua orang yang sudah janjian dengannya hari ini untuk mencari keberadaan Park Jimin. Yoongi berdecak, dan ingin rasanya ia berjalan menuju gedung asrama dan menyeret dua orang yang sudah sangat terlambat datang. Tapi, memang dasarnya Yoongi yang pemalas sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu di halaman parkir ditemani mobil kesayangannya.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya bosan. Beruntung, ia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan Hoseok dan Taehyung sehingga ia tak begitu kesal karena telah dibuat menunggu terlalu lama, entah apa yang dilakukan dua bocah itu. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya dalam ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di depannya. Yoongi mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat pemuda manis yang tengah ia cari keberadaannya berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman manis di bibir tebalnya membuat hati Yoongi menghangat. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi juga menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh kerinduan, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk erat pemuda manis yang membuat setiap harinya gusar karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuh Yoongi kaku hanya untuk sekedar melangkah mendekat, sehingga ia hanya bisa bergumam untuk melirihkan—

"Park Jimin?" yang dibalas senyuman yang benar-benar Yoongi rindukan.

" _hi hyung_." balas pemuda manis yang suaranya bagaikan alunan melodi yang begitu indah di telinga Jimin. Yoongi tidak tahu ini mimpi, nyata atau hanya halusinasinya, yang pasti ia tidak ingin jauh lagi dari Park Jimin-nya. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

(-) _yoyoyo_ ,... I'm up today. Ada yang masih nunggu kah? Ini termasuk fast atau slow atau tengah-tengah ya? Belum satu minggu lhoo... dan aku harap ini lanjutannya enggak ngecewain,...

(-) Oh, maaf ya, kalau di chapter ini aku buat kalian berimajinasi Jimin botak, kkkk. Enggak lama kok, ntar juga rambutnya tumbuh lagi. Botak-botak juga tetep sayang kan? Mochi kesayangan mau diapain juga tetap gemesin, jadi pengen bawa pulang.

(-) _woah_ , aku terharu pas baca review tebakan para reader ada yang bener, emang _jjang_! Thx juga buat semuanya yang masih mau baca dan menanti ini end, thx everyone and see you in next chapter ...

 _ **Kamsahamnida**_


	22. Chapter 22 : The Real Secret part 2

**_Previously ..._**

 _Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya bosan. Beruntung, ia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan Hoseok dan Taehyung sehingga ia tak merasa kesal karena telah dibuat menunggu terlalu lama, entah apa yang dilakukan dua bocah itu. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian Yoongi mengeyitkan keningnya dalam ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di depannya. Yoongi mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat pemuda manis yang tengah ia cari keberadaannya berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman manis di bibir tebalnya membuat hati Yoongi menghangat. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi juga menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh kerinduan, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk erat pemuda manis yang membuat setiap harinya gusar karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuh Yoongi kaku hanya untuk sekedar melangkah mendekat, sehingga ia hanya bisa bergumam untuk melirihkan—_

 _"_ _Park Jimin?" yang dibalas senyuman yang benar-benar Yoongi rindukan._

 _"_ _hi hyung." balas pemuda manis yang suaranya bagaikan alunan melodi yang begitu indah di telinga Jimin. Yoongi tidak tahu ini mimpi, nyata atau hanya halusinasinya, yang pasti ia tidak ingin jauh lagi dari Park Jimin-nya. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yoongi terpaku menatap sosok pemuda manis yang berdiri di depannya tak berkedip. Meneliti penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung _beanie_ biru yang ia kenakan. _Hoodie_ kuningnya yang melekat ditubuhnya menambah kesan manis dan cantik di mata Yoongi secara bersamaan. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih tulang dapat Yoongi lihat dibalik _hoodie_ kuning yang dikenakannya serta celana jeans berwarna putih. Yoongi menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman guna membalas senyum manis yang orang terkasihnya lontarkan. Dengan langkah tak sabar, Yoongi segera mendekat kearah pemuda manis yang memang adalah Park Jimin. Menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" _astaga_ ~ aku tidak mau bangun jika ini hanya mimpi." gumam Yoongi seraya tanpa henti mengecupi pucuk kepala Jimin yang tertutup _beanie_. Jimin terkekeh dalam pelukan Yoongi dengan tangannya yang melingkar sempurna dipinggang _hyung_ kesayangannya.

" _hm_ , tidak seharusnya kau bangun jika ini mimpi." balas Jimin, Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangan besarnya membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau tahu, kau hampir membuatku gila karena terus memikirkanmu setiap hari." Jimin terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkanku setiap hari?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi tampak salah tingkah.

" _a-ani_ , aku—aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karena aku gagal melindungimu." alasan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengulum senyum manis.

"Kau sudah melindungiku, _sunbaenim_. Lebih dari apapun, kau sudah melindungiku." balas Jimin ketika ia melihat sorot rasa bersalah dari kedua mata Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam sejenak dan hanya memandangi wajah manis Jimin tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, dan aku mohon padamu. Jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan hilang tanpa kabar terlebih ketika terakhir kali aku melihatmu yang tak berdaya karena kelalaianku." Jimin menggeleng.

"Itu bukan salahmu, _sunbaenim_. Itu kecelakaan." Jimin mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Lalu, kau kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Yoongi nada suaranya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Apa kau _free_ hari ini?" Jimin menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Yoongi tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Awalnya aku akan pergi bersama Hoseok dan Taehyungie untuk mencarimu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi—karena kau sudah ada di depanku." Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita jalan keluar seperti dulu?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi dengan senang hati mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, biarkan mobilmu disini. Kita jalan kaki saja seperti malam itu?"

"Apapun untukmu, _sayang_ ~" Jimin merona dan memukul dada Yoongi pelan.

" _sunbaenim_!" gumam Jimin malu bukan main.

" _oya_ , tapi ada satu syaratnya." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya lucu yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh gemas.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _'sunbaenim'_. Entah di sekolah, saat keluar, dimanapun kau harus memanggilku _'hyung'_." Jimin mengangguk seraya memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Dengan senang hati."

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_. Kita pergi sekarang!" Yoongi menggandeng tangan Jimin yang dibalas Jimin dengan senang hati.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hobi _hyung_ dan Taetae?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin terkejut. Sementara Jimin merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. _Oh_ , dia keceplosan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

" _Hobi hyung? Taetae?_ Kenapa kau—"

" _hy-hyung_... aku—" potong Jimin gelagapan. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, _hyung_. Tapi, bukan disini tempatnya." lanjut Jimin berusaha untuk tenang. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menautkan tangannya pada genggaman Jimin dan tersenyum maklum.

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Aku siap mendengarnya." Jimin menarik nafas, tepatnya menenangkan diri saat ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yoongi nanti ketika Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengingat semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, sudah rencana awal Jimin ingin mengajak Yoongi untuk mengunjungi taman yang pernah mereka berdua datangi. Taman dimana menjadi kenangan masa kecil yang sempat mereka habiskan bersama.

Setelah sampai di taman yang selalu sepi pengunjung karena sudah lama tak terawat, Jimin langsung menuju ke sebuah ayunan usang yang selalu berderit bersama semilir angin. Jimin duduk di salah satu ayunan itu, begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang memutuskan untuk duduk di samping ayunan Jimin.

"Sayang sekali ya _hyung_ , taman ini tidak ada yang merawatnya." racau Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke area taman.

" _hm_ , sayang sekali." balas Yoongi sekenanya.

Dan entah kenapa, suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka. Jimin yang masih memilih diam dan Yoongi yang masih memilih untuk memandangi Jimin tak berkedip. Takut jika ia menyempatkan untuk sekali berkedip saja, sosok manis di sampingnya sudah menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

" _hyung_ ," akhirnya Jimin bersuara dan menoleh kearah Yoongi. "Apa kau membenci ayahmu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa akur dengannya." Jimin terkekeh.

"Tapi, ayahmu itu sangat baik _hyung_. _yah_ , meskipun beliau masih memiliki hutang padaku." Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya tak percaya.

"Hutang? Ayahku berhutang padamu?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , ayahmu berjanji untuk makan bersamaku, tapi sampai sekarang?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa lepas.

" _orang tua_ itu masih saja ingkar janji."

"Jadi, apa pernah ayahmu mengingkari janjinya padamu?"

"Sering. Bahkan, satu pun dari janjinya tidak ada yang ia tepati."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Kadang aku merasa iri pada Namjoon dan Taehyung. Ayah mereka selalu ada setiap saat. Bahkan, tak jarang ayah mereka bisa berperan menjadi seorang ibu. Aku selalu merasa kesepian setiap hari, apalagi aku hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahku." Jimin mengulum senyum, ia ikut merasakan apa yang Yoongi rasakan. Terlebih, ia juga merasakan lebih dari itu. Ia hidup sendiri selama delapan tahun. Melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jimin menunduk sebentar, sebenarnya menanyakan tentang ayah Yoongi hanyalah pengalihan sementara sebelum ia membicarakan topik yang sebenarnya. Jimin menarik nafas, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi yakin.

" _hyung_ , bukankah kau pernah memintaku untuk percaya padamu?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Yoongi hanya diam dan mendengar apa yang akan Jimin katakan padanya. "Dari awal... sebenarnya aku sudah mempercayaimu, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk kecil.

"Dibandingkan dengan siapapun aku lebih percaya padamu." Yoongi tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sebaliknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?" Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, _hyung_?" balas Jimin.

"Kau serius?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Yoongi tersenyum senang membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat betapa tampannya _pangeran kecilnya_ saat sedang tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu, _hyung_ —dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali." pinta Jimin serius. Yoongi menelan salivanya susah, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat padahal Jimin belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

" _hyung_ —" satu kata keluar dari belah bibir Jimin dan Yoongi mendengarnya dengan was-was. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yoongi intens. "— _aku_..." satu kata selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Yoongi gugup tanpa alasan. Kenapa rasanya waktu berputar lebih lambat?

"— _aku sudah ingat semuanya."_

 _Deg!_

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menatap Jimin masih dengan tanda tanya besar yang tergambar di kedua sorot matanya. Bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kelu bahkan Yoongi juga tak bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

" _k_ -kau—" Jimin tersenyum seraya mengangguk kecil. Kedua mata Yoongi berkaca dan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya menarik tangan Jimin untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya, _hyung_. Kau, Kookie, Jinnie _hyung_ , Hobi _hyung_ , Joonie _hyung_ , dan Taetae—aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"Kau benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya?" Jimin mengangguk lagi.

" _nde_. Aku sudah kembali _hyung_." ulang Jimin menyakinkan Yoongi. Awalnya, Yoongi tampak tersenyum bahagia namun tak lama senyumannya luntur ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan sang ayah yang setelah mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Yoongi tempo hari. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi Yoongi, yang tampak gusar pun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tahu bagaimana persepsi Yoongi setelah ingatannya sudah kembali.

" _hyung_." panggil Jimin takut-takut. Kedua manik hitam Yoongi bergulir cemas, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu harusnya senang atau sedih. Aku senang kau sudah mengingatku tapi jauh dari itu, _aku_ —aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

" _hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Aku ada disini, bersamamu. Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri. Lagi pula, entah sekarang, nanti atau kapanpun aku pasti akan ingat semuanya." Jimin mencoba mematahkan rasa cemas Yoongi yang begitu ketara tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga ingat siapa orang yang—" Yoongi tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Jimin tersenyum samar.

" _nde_ , aku ingat dengan jelas siapa orangnya!" jawab Jimin penuh penekanan. Yoongi meraih kedua tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya di dalam tangan besarnya.

"Aku mohon, setelah ini jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Berjanjilah, untuk tetap berada di jangkauanku. Berjanjilah, kau baik-baik saja dalam keadaan apapun. Aku mohon~" Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika melihat pancaran penuh kekhawatiran di balik mata tajam Yoongi, membuatnya berhambur ke dalam pelukan Yoongi berniat untuk menenangkan _pangeran kecilnya_.

" _hyung_ , aku baik. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang baru saja ia baca, yang ia dapat dari pria kenalannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ekspresinya tak terbaca antara _shock_ , senang, atau terkejut. Sementara, Jungkook yang duduk di depan Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan _hyung_ -nya, hanya saja ekspresinya lebih tenang setelah membaca setengah berkas yang diberikan Seokjin padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, harus bicara apa." gumam Seokjin bimbang.

Jungkook menghela nafas, kini ia dan Seokjin berada di perpustakaan kota yang tentu saja sedang sepi pengunjung mengingat libur musim panas masih berlangsung, jadi orang mana yang akan menghabiskan waktu libur di perpustakaan? Maka dari itu, Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook ke perpustakaan kota dibandingkan ke cafe untuk meneliti sekaligus mempelajari berkas yang disimpan ayahnya dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan, entah sejak kapan kedua pemuda cantik dan manis ini berubah haluan menjadi _'detektif'_ dadakan.

"Isi berkas ini terlalu banyak kode untuk dipahami. Apa cara kerja seorang pengacara memang seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, berfikir keras.

"Aku rasa tidak, kode ini bukan ayahku yang buat."

"Lalu, siapa _hyung_? Semua berkas tentang Seojoon _samchon_ ini hampir seluruhnya berisi kode-kode rahasia. Ayahmu pasti mengetahui apa maksud dari kode ini." tebak Jungkook antusias. Seokjin menggeleng tak yakin.

" _nde_ , kau benar. Ayahku adalah pengacara tersohor di seluruh Korea Selatan. Aneh rasanya kalau dia tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi, apa maksud dari kode ini?" Jungkook terdiam, memandangi tulisan-tulisan _aneh_ yang tertera di kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Apa mungkin, ini pesan rahasia dari Seojoon _samchon_ kepada ayahmu?" tebak Jungkook. "Jika dilihat-lihat, ini tidak seperti berkas kasus seseorang. Ini tampak menyerupai surat atau sejenisnya."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, Jungkook-ah. Tapi—apa _para appa_ juga mengetahuinya?"

"—atau ayahmu justru menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri?" Seokjin menggeram tertahan. Ini hari libur, kenapa ia seperti sedang dihadapi ujian kelulusan saja?

" _argh_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus meminta bantuan seseorang." saran Jungkook.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang berpengetahuan luas dan yang pastinya tidak dikenal _para appa_." Seokjin berfikir keras begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Kemudian, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Seokjin.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu siapa orangnya." dan hal itu membuat Jungkook bergidik tanpa alasan, karena mengingat terakhir kali Seokjin berujar sama membuatnya dipertemukan dengan _si preman_ dan berakhir membuat janji di kedai menjijikkan. Dan untuk kali ini, jelas rasanya jika Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama. _hyung_ -nya ini benar-benar orang yang tak tertebak apalagi mengenai kenalannya yang jauh dari kata _'baik'_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Uhuk!_

Taehyung terbatuk dan menatap asisten pribadinya, Kim Joonmyeon tak percaya. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu ditambah wajah _blank_ yang ia ekspresikan setiap ia merasa tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja Joonmyeon beritahukan padanya.

Taehyung menyeruput _americano_ yang ia pesan di cafe depan _RC_ untuk menenangkan diri sementara Joonmyeon dengan sabar menunggu jikalau _tuan muda_ -nya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Taehyung kembali terbatuk yang hal itu membuat Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akibat tingkah Taehyung yang masih tak berubah jika sedang _shock_.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _hyung_. Dan—kenapa harus aku?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya membuka suara setelah sebelumnya hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Karena ayahmu yang memintanya."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih kelas dua, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang tua." Joonmyeon menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut campur, aku hanya meminta bantuan padamu. Bukan aku, tepatnya ayahmu."

" _ya_! Tapi, kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Taehyung tak habis pikir. "Kau tahu _hyung_ , semua orang sedang sibuk mencari tahu tentang kebenaran ini—"

"Dan kau hanya akan diam dan duduk disini saja?"

"Tentu saja, kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" Joonmyeon tertawa dan Taehyung kembali menyeruput _americano_ -nya.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan menonton, Tae?" tanya Joonmyeon, Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aneh rasanya mendengar _appa_ memintaku untuk membantunya setelah sebelumnya ia hanya menyembunyikan semuanya dariku."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bersedia?" Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

" _arra_ , tentu saja aku akan membantu _appa_." Joonmyeon tersenyum puas.

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Siapapun! Dan lakukan dengan semulus mungkin." Taehyung menarik nafas.

" _hm_ , aku paham. _toh_ , ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan _pekerjaan_ semacam ini."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus aku urus." pamit Joonmyeon yang hanya diangguki oleh Taehyung. Karena Taehyung terlalu larut untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu ayahnya mendapatkan _'sesuatu'_ yang ayahnya inginkan.

Setelah, 30 menit kepergian Joonmyeon tapi Taehyung tetap memutuskan untuk berada di cafe itu bahkan sudah empat _americano_ yang ia pesan karena terlalu fokus akan _'tugas'_ yang diberikan sang ayah padanya.

" _aish_ , _appa_ selalu saja seperti ini!" gumam Taehyung kesal, ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja dan keluar dari cafe itu.

Taehyung berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, hendak menyebrang menuju _RC_. Taehyung menghela nafas berat, agak lama ia menunggu jalan sampai sepi hingga tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, dua sosok yang sejak kemah musim panas jarang ia temui karena kesibukan mereka yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Taehyung segera menyebrang jalan dengan tergesa, untung saja jalan raya sudah mulai sepi membuat Taehyung memilih untuk berlari dan membuntuti kedua orang yang tampaknya memasuki _RC_ dengan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Taehyung masih berjalan mengikuti kedua orang yang tak lain adalah Seokjin dan Jungkook. Mengikuti kedua orang itu yang berjalan menuju gedung asrama. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh jika hanya dilihat sekilas. Tapi, bagi Taehyung yang sangat mengenal gerak-gerik kedua teman masa kecilnya jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu benar-benar terlihat sangat jelas meskipun Taehyung hanya melihatnya sebentar.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua orang itu berdiri menunggu di depan lift yang membuat Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak mungkin ia mengikuti mereka jika mereka berdua sudah masuk lift. Maka disinilah, Taehyung hanya menunggu dari kejauhan sampai kedua orang itu benar-benar sudah memasuki lift yang ada di gedung asrama.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati lift dan menatap teliti pada angka yang tertera pada layar diatas pintu lift dimana menunjukkan letak lantai yang sudah dilewati. Namun, seketika Taehyung mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat angka lift berhenti lama di lantai empat, lantai yang bukan merupakan letak dimana kamar mereka berada.

Dan kemudian, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat dibandingkan menunggu pintu lift sampai di lantai dasar. Taehyung terengah, setelah ia sampai di lantai empat ia membungkukkan badannya sebentar untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Tak lama, Taehyung kembali melangkah menuju koridor lantai empat yang tampak sepi.

Taehyung melangkah perlahan, menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang ia yakin berada di lantai empat entah untuk mengunjungi siapa.

 _"_ _Ayolah, bantu kami."_

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat berada di depan kamar bernomor 413 yang pintunya kebetulan sedikit terbuka. Taehyung mencoba mengintip dan benar dugaannya dua orang yang ia cari, berada di kamar yang sepertinya milik seniornya yang satu kelas dengan Namjoon.

 _"_ _Tidak, aku tidak bisa."_

 _"_ _Wae? Ini tidak gratis, kami akan membayarmu."_

 _"_ _Bukan masalah itu Seokjin-ssi. Tapi, kode-kode ini bukan kode sembarangan."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Kode ini hanya diketahui oleh orang yang pernah berkecimpung di militer atau sempat mendapat pendidikan dari dunia kemiliteran. Meskipun, aku bisa mencari tahu dengan memindahkan kode ini ke komputer dan meng-hacknya tapi kode ini bukan kode sembarangan yang akan menunjukkan informasi yang kau inginkan. Justru sebaliknya, kode ini akan muncul dengan kode yang lebih rumit dan membuatmu lebih sulit berkali lipat untuk mencari tahu informasi yang ada di dalamnya. Karena, secara otomatis orang yang membuat kode ini memberikan kode pengaman untuk mengamankan informasi di dalamnya."_

Taehyung bisa melihat Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tak berkutik bahkan tak mengatakan apapun pada senior itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian Taehyung berfikir sejenak terkait dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _'_ _Kode? Kode apa yang ingin mereka pecahkan?'_

 _"_ _Baiklah, jika begitu. Kami tidak akan memaksa. Kalau begitu kami pergi."_

Karena, terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai Taehyung tak mendengar jika Seokjin yang sudah berpamitan dan hendak keluar bersama Jungkook. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari pintu kamar bernomor 413 itu sudah terbuka yang menghasilkan ekspresi terkejut dari Seokjin maupun Jungkook dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang hanya membalas tatapan terkejut mereka dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _t_ -Taehyung~" gumam Seokjin. Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar.

" _oh_ , _hi hyung_ , _hi_ Kookie..." balas Taehyung tak merasa gugup sekalipun karena baru saja kepergok menguping bahkan membuntuti mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin berusaha menyembunyikan berkas di balik punggungnya yang hal itu membuat Taehyung memincingkan matanya melihat benda mencolok yang bersembunyi di balik punggung _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Jadi, kalian melakukan sesuatu di belakang kami?" tanya Taehyung.

" _ani_ , bukan begitu _hyung_ —"

"Sudahlah!" potong Taehyung dengan sigap merebut berkas yang ada di tangan Seokjin.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" seru Seokjin gelagapan karena berkas penting itu sudah berpindah tangan.

Taehyung membuka berkas itu dan membacanya teliti. Keningnya berkerut, kedua matanya membulat terkejut. Kemudian, ia menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook serius, terkesan bagi mereka berdua bukan tipikal Taehyung sekali.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan ini?" tanya Taehyung suaranya tak serendah biasanya.

"Kami—"

"Ikut aku!" potong Taehyung berjalan mendahului mereka menuju lift. Seokjin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, keduanya menarik nafas bersamaan dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti Taehyung yang tampaknya akan dengan mudah membaca rencana yang sudah mereka susun jauh-jauh hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, _Sundae haraboji_ adalah kakek kandungmu?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya. Kini ia dan Jimin sedang berada di kedai es krim dekat taman. Jimin yang masih asik menyantap es krim ketiganya yang ia pesan sementara Yoongi yang sesekali terkekeh melihat bagaimana Jimin- _nya_ yang berubah menjadi _montser es krim_ dalam sekejap, bahkan Yoongi juga dengan senang hati menghapus lelehan es krim yang berceceran di sekitar bibir Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi sejenak, memberikan perhatian sebentar kepada Yoongi _hyung_ -nya yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk memperhatikannya.

" _hm_ , pantas saja aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika selama ini kakekku rela menyamar hanya agar bisa dekat denganku." tutur Jimin seraya memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kakekmu hanya mengijinkanku untuk menemuimu? Dan tidak dengan yang lain?" Jimin menghentikan menyendok es krimnya ke dalam mulutnya dan ikut berfikir apa kiranya jawaban dari pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Setiap aku bertanya, _haraboji_ selalu menghindar." jawab Jimin jujur. Yoongi terdiam sejenak sementara Jimin kembali memakan sisa es krimnya. Rasa cemas mulai ia rasakan apalagi setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Jimin sudah mengingat semuanya. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan sesuatu, tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat dan kurang pantas untuk ditanyakan di situasi seperti ini. Tapi juga terlalu lama jika Yoongi harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" _hyung_ ," panggil Jimin setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, tepatnya setelah Jimin menghabiskan es krim terakhirnya. Yoongi mengdongak dan menatap Jimin lembut. Jimin mengulum bibirnya, jujur saja ia tidak siap membicarakan hal sensitif untuk pertama kalinya terlebih itu kepada Yoongi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa terus diam. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Jadi, Jimin menarik nafas, menenangkan diri sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongis sejak tadi.

"Ada apa Jimin?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya. Jimin tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu, ini mungkin terlalu cepat untuk kita bicarakan, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan menyimpan semua ini sendiri."

Baiklah, Yoongi rasa ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin kali ini. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah apa dia siap mendengar semuanya? Mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mendengar _rahasia_ yang selama ini pemuda manisnya simpan seorang diri bahkan termasuk dari kedua orang tuanya?

" _hyung_ ," Jimin kembali berucap. Yoongi hanya berdehem dan menatap Jimin lamat. Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang ingin Jimin katakan padanya.

"Kau tahu kan, apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tak merespon dan hanya tetap memandangi wajah manis Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jimin artikan. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja, _hyung_ —"

" _ani_!" potong Yoongi cepat. Kedua sorot mata sipitnya sudah bergulir cemas, bahkan Jimin juga melihat kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya teduh kini tengah berkaca untuk menahan tangis.

"Bisakah kau melupakan semuanya?" Jimin terhenyak, tak menyangka jika respon Yoongi sama seperti kakeknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semuanya begitu saja? Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku kehilangan semuanya bahkan aku juga kehilangan kehidupanku. Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, _hyung_? Orang itu, _bajingan itu_ dengan bebasnya berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa merasa bersalah sementara aku? Aku tersiksa selama delapan tahun, _hyung_!" seru Jimin. Yoongi terdiam, menatap sendu kearah pemuda manis itu. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan segala penderitaan yang Jimin rasakan selama ini. Ingin sekali ia bertukar posisi dengan Jimin dan mengakhiri semua penderitaan Jimin- _nya_. Tapi, apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Jimin-ah, dengarkan aku!" Yoongi meminta perhatian. "Aku tahu semua ini sulit untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jika kau terus mengingatnya, kau akan dalam bahaya. Aku mohon Jiminie, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Kau tahu betul, jika kau adalah umpan empuk bagi mereka." Jimin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _hyung_."

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?! Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Ayahku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jadi, aku tahu dengan benar resiko apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Dan, aku tidak mau itu semua terjadi padamu. Aku mohon, Jiminie— _lupakan_!"

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_!" tolak Jimin kekeuh. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja!"

"Jimin—"

"Jika kau tidak ingin resiko itu menjadi nyata untukku, tidakkah kau hanya mendukungku saja?"

"Park Jimin, kau sudah gila?!" Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas tatapan Yoongi memohon. "Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan bukanlah orang sembarangan. Bahkan, _para appa_ saja masih belum mengetahui siapa _bajingan itu_!"

" _ya_ , mereka tidak tahu tapi aku tahu!"

"Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk melupakan semuanya! Dengar, jika mereka tahu ingatanmu sudah kembali. Aku tidak mau mereka menyentuhmu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jiminie, aku mencintaimu!" jantung Jimin berdetak cepat mendengar pernyataan cinta Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

" _hy-hyung_ —"

"Jimin-ah, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku akan gila jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jadi, aku mohon jangan melakukan hal gila yang membuatku ingin membunuh semua orang." Jimin menarik nafas, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak mau kunjung berhenti.

" _hyung_ , ini bukan hanya tentang diriku." ujar Jimin mulai tenang. "Bukan tentang keluargaku. Tapi, juga tentang dirimu, Jungkookie bahkan yang lainnya. Aku bukan orang egois yang ingin melakukannya hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Tidak hanya aku sendiri yang menderita disini. Tidak hanya kau. Semua orang, keluargamu, keluarga Jin _hyung_ , Jungkookie, Hobi _hyung_ , Taehyungie, bahkan Namjoon _hyung_. Aku mohon, _hyung_. Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Pikirkan mereka, pikirkan dirimu, keluargamu, keluarga mereka. Bukan hanya aku korban disini. Kau juga korban. Mereka juga korban. Pikirkan _hyung,_ berapa banyak nyawa orang yang mereka sayang direnggut dengan keji. Apa kau akan membiarkannya? Sementara, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang tertawa karena penderitaan kita. Pikirkan ibumu, _hyung_!"

 _Tes!_

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, menyembunyikan liquid bening yang meluncur begitu saja dari ekor matanya. Jimin menunduk, hatinya tercabik melihat Yoongi yang bahkan enggan melihatnya dengan wajah penuh air mata. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa Jimin ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan _pangeran kecilnya_ dan membisikkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _hyung_ , aku rasa aku tidak bisa berlama lagi disini. Hyukjae _hyung_ pasti sudah menungguku. Dan, mungkin beberapa hari ke depan kita tidak bisa bertemu. _Haraboji_ sangat membatasiku, kau tahu beliau juga mengatakan hal yang sama setelah aku mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi, aku mohon _hyung_ —aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa sendiri dan aku tidak bisa diam saja. Sampai jumpa, _hyung_. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya sementara Yoongi masih tak merespon apa-apa. Jimin berdiam diri sejenak, mematai Yoongi yang masih setia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin membuat kedua mata Jimin berkaca.

"Jaga dirimu, _hyung_!" pamit Jimin melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja dimana ia dan Yoongi sempat habiskan waktu bersama.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya ada rasa sesak ketika ia berharap Yoongi yang menyusulnya atau hanya sekedar membalas salam perpisahannya. Tapi, tampaknya harapan tetaplah harapan bahkan saat Jimin sudah membuka pintu kedai es krim ia tak merasakan tanda-tanda pencegahan dari Yoongi sedikitpun, hal itu membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Ia tahu, Yoongi mencemaskannya. Tapi, lebih dari apapun ia juga mencemaskan Yoongi- _nya_. Bahkan, tanpa Yoongi tahu rasa cemas Jimin lebih besar dari rasa cemas Yoongi padanya. Atau justru memang sebaliknya?

 _Set!_

Jimin hampir terlonjak ketika ia sudah berada di depan kedai es krim dan mendapati tangan besar seseorang yang menahan pergelangan tangannya dari belakang. Tangan ini, Jimin bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan ini, namun sekali lagi Jimin tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang membuat Jimin memutar badan dan tanpa dugaannya ada sesuatu yang bertekstur kenyal menabrak bibirnya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia mengetahui bahwa tangan yang menahan tangannya bukanlah harapannya semata, tapi memang kenyataan terlebih ia tidak menyangka jika si pemilik tangan—Min Yoongi, akan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tangan lain Yoongi merambat ke belakang tengkuk Jimin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Awalnya, Jimin hanya memilih diam tapi ketika ia merasakan cairan asin di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yoongi hal itu membuatnya dengan berani untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut yang bibir Yoongi berikan pada bibirnya.

Jimin rasa, Yoongi membutuhkan penenang. Maka disinilah ia, menjadi penenang baru sekaligus candu untuk Yoongi hanya karena ciuman mereka yang penuh cinta dan begitu memabukkan hingga menjadikan mereka lupa tempat dimana latar yang mereka gunakan sebagai saksi atas ciuman kedua mereka.

Jimin memberanikan diri mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yoongi. Membalas setiap lumatan lembut yang entah sepertinya berhasil menjadi penenang Yoongi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk berciuman, Jimin akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dengan lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Yoongi bahkan dengan senang hati ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup kedua mata Yoongi dan beralih mengecup sebentar bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Jangan mencemaskanku jika aku berada di dekatmu, _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Selalu, seperti itu. Tidak hanya dulu, sekarang, bahkan mungkin sampai waktu yang cukup lama. Dan, aku juga akan selalu berada disisimu, dalam keadaan apapun. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dariku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu. Kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku. Dan, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu jika aku benar-benar sudah kembali." Yoongi tersenyum tampan menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan mengecup kening pemuda manis itu lembut.

"Beri aku waktu, aku belum begitu siap hanya karena memikirkan segala resiko dari semua ini. Tapi, aku mohon padamu, berjanjilah jangan melakukan apapun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku harus berbuat nekat dan gila karena kau terluka, Berjanjilah padaku, _sayang_. Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap diam untuk sekarang ini." Jimin merona malu ketika Yoongi memanggilnya penuh kasih dan dengan senang hati ia mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji padamu, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Yoongi tersenyum lega, ia menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya yang tentu saja akan Jimin balas dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Seokjin dan Jungkook segera menoleh kearah pintu kamar Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Keduanya menelan ludah gugup setelah melihat siapa tamu yang tak diundang masuk ke kamar Taehyung, sementara salah satu pemilik kamar yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang didapat oleh Seokjin dan Jungkook entah darimana asalnya.

" _oh_ , kalian disini?" sapa si tamu tak diundang yang membuat Taehyung menoleh sejenak.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Jung Hoseok, si tamu tak diundang berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul.

"Kau lupa kita punya janji pada Yoongi _hyung_?" Hoseok memberitahu, seketika Taehyung menepuk jidatnya.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku lupa, Joonmyeon _hyung_ datang kemari jadi aku harus menemuinya. Apa Yoongi _hyung_ marah? Dia masih disini?"

"Bukan masalah marah, mobilnya ada tapi manusianya tidak ada. Aku tanya ke semua orang yang disana mereka bilang tidak melihat Yoongi _hyung_ sejak tadi. _Yasudahlah_ , mungkin dia ada urusan." Taehyung hanya mengangguk, kemudian Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tampak duduk gelisah. "Urusan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat kedua pemuda cantik dan manis itu tergelak.

"Apa kau bilang?" Seokjin balik bertanya. Hoseok mendengus.

"Aku tanya, apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?" ulang Hoseok, nada suaranya terdengar sarkas tak seperti biasanya.

" _ani_ —"

"Belum _hyung_!" potong Taehyung. Kini, ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Jungkook yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di kamarnya sementara Hoseok yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat meja belajar Taehyung ikut mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Jadi, urusan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Hoseok mematai Seokjin dan Jungkook bergantian.

Seokjin dan Jungkook menarik nafas bersamaan dan menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok lesu.

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian menjawab. Aku ingin bertanya—apa kalian benar-benar tidak memahami isi dari berkas ini?" tanya Taehyung mendahului.

"Tentu saja tidak, jika kami tahu kenapa kami harus meminta tolong pada Kim Ahn dan berakhir dengan terpergok olehmu!" balas Seokjin.

"Dan darimana kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Di brangkas ruang kerja ayahnya Seokjin _hyung_." Jungkook yang menjawab.

" _daebak_! Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Hoseok yang tanpa Taehyung sadari beberapa lembar kertas sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Menyuruh seseorang" jawab Seokjin mengalah untuk mengatakan jujur pada kedua teman kecilnya. Taehyung tampak menarik nafas, ia melirik kearah Hoseok yang tampaknya sedang ikut memahami isi dari kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan aneh.

"Kalian tahu, apa isi dari berkas ini?" tanya Taehyung. Keduanya menggeleng kompak.

"Kau bisa membacanya?" Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Jika Yoongi _hyung_ membacanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Secara kebetulan aku, Yoongi _hyung_ , dan Namjoon _hyung_ pernah di masukkan ke dalam sekolah kemiliteran tapi aku hanya sekolah selama dua tahun disana, sedangkan Yoongi _hyung_ tiga tahun dan Namjoon _hyung_ hanya satu tahun."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Kim Ahn-ssi tadi? Ini kode kemiliteran, bukan kode sembarangan. Tentu saja aku mengerti." balas Taehyung.

"Lalu, kenapa dengan Yoongi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kode ini ditulis oleh ayahnya Jimin!" sahut Hoseok ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka bertiga sebelum Taehyung yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Kau juga bisa membacanya?" tanya Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum kemudian dengan polosnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Ini seperti tulisan _alien_." ujar Hoseok. Seokjin berdecak kesal.

"Jadi, apa isinya _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Taehyung tampak terdiam.

"Tae, beritahu kami." pinta Seokjin. Taehyung tersenyum tampan.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberitahu kalian, tapi kalian harus memberitahu kami apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami terlebih dahulu. Semuanya. Tanpa tertinggal satu kata pun." pinta Taehyung diikuti anggukan dari Hoseok. Seokjin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan hingga Seokjin yang menarik nafas setelah mendapat sinyal _'kau saja yang menceritakannya hyung'_ dari Jungkook.

"Baiklah, kami akan katakan pada kalian." ujar Seokjin akhirnya. "Sebenarnya, kami sedang mencari berkas yang berkaitan dengan Seojoon _samchon_. Dan kami memulainya dari ayahku. Ayahku seorang pengacara, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Seojoon _samchon_ di ruang kerjanya. Aku sudah mencarinya di ruang kerja di rumah kami, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku temukan jadi aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menyusup ke kantornya setelah aku melihat struktur ruang kerjanya dari cctv keamanan."

"Tapi, kenapa kalian melakukan semua itu?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin melirik kearah Jungkook seolah meminta persetujuan. Setelah Jungkook mengangguk, Seokjin lagi-lagi menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dan menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi.

"Ingatan Jimin sudah kembali."

" _MWO_?!" pekik Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan kedua mata mereka melebar sempurna.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" sambung Hoseok.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti, kapan ingatan Jimin _hyung_ kembali. Dia memberitahuku ketika Tae _hyung_ terluka di hutan waktu itu." Jungkook yang menjawab.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Awalnya dia bertanya dimana barangnya yang berisi figura keluarganya, aku mengatakan padanya jika Yoongi _hyung_ yang menyimpan. Dan selanjutnya dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang dulu ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Jimin yang dulu. Aku melihat dari kedua matanya, penuh emosi dan dendam. Aku merasa asing ketika bertatapan dengannya." jelas Jungkook.

"Jadi, itu kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini?" Jungkook mengangguk dan Seokjin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Hoseok.

"Kami harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kita tidak mungkin diam saja 'kan?" tanya Jungkook. Ketiga _hyung_ -nya itu hanya terdiam.

"Jadi, apa isi berkas itu?" tanya Jungkook setelah hanya ada keheningan diantara keempatnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, tatapannya berubah prihatin yang tak mereka ketahui apa sebabnya.

" _ya_ , tulisan yang ada di semua kertas-kertas ini ditulis oleh ayahnya Jimin. Kode ini adalah kode lanjutan." ujar Taehyung memberitahu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Siapapun tidak akan bisa membacanya jika tidak ada kode sensor dari berkas ini."

"Maksudnya? Jangan berbelit Tae." sergah Seokjin tak sabar.

"Ini adalah cara kuno untuk menjaga informasi yang bersifat sangat penting dan rahasia, sebenarnya. Dan ini adalah salah satu cara dari puluhan cara yang dipilih oleh ayah Jimin untk mengamankan informasi yang ia punya dari orang yang tidak berhak. Jika tidak salah tebak, ayah Jimin membuat bentuk tulisan yang sejenis sampai sekitar 4 atau 5 berkas yang bertahap, sekilas isinya terlihat sama tapi sebenarnya isi dari setiap tulisan itu berisi informasi yang berbeda. Kode-kode ini bertujuan untuk mengamankan isi dari informasi ini dari orang yang tidak berhak mengetahuinya. Dan dari bentuk tulisannya, berkas ini berada di tahap ketiga. Kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa isi dari berkas ini sebelum mendapatkan berkas pertama dan kedua."

"Jadi, berkas sebelumnya adalah kunci untuk mengetahui informasi dari berkas terakhir?" Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Jika dilihat dari bentuknya, berkas pertama merupakan kode pengantar. Banyak orang yang mengabaikan berkas pertama dan akan fokus untuk mencari berkas kedua yang berisi kunci dari kode yang disensor di berkas ketiga. Berkas ketiga sendiri berisi lanjutan dari berkas keempat."

"Keempat?" pekik Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook kompak. Taehyung mengangguk.

" _hm_ , berkas keempat berisi informasi terdahulu dibandingkan berkas ketiga. Bisa dikatakan berkas ketiga adalah hasil akhir dari informasinya. Jika tidak teliti, orang jahat yang memiliki ratusan otak jenius sekalipun tidak akan memahami urutannya apalagi jika sampai melewatkan satu kode saja dari setiap kertas yang ada di setiap berkasnya."

"Lalu, apa isi dari kode pengantar?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum tampan.

"Kode pengantar sebenarnya adalah yang paling penting dari informasi yang sedang diamankan dibandingkan dari ketiga berkas lainnya. Kode pengantar berisi kode rahasia dimana berisi pokok informasi yang diamankan oleh pembuat kode. Sekaligus, kode yang sangat sulit dipecahkan dibandingkan kode yang lain. Bahkan, meskipun seseorang sudah memecahkan berkas ketiga dan keempat dengan bantuan berkas kedua, semua itu pasti terasa mengambang jika belum mengetahui apa isi dari berkas pertama."

" _daebak_. Jadi, apa itu artinya ada berkas lain selain berkas ini?" tebak Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk.

" _nde_ , itu artinya ada berkas lain yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh beberapa orang atau satu orang sekaligus. Dan kita harus mendapatkannya jika ingin mengetahui apa informasi yang ditulis ayah Jimin sehingga memilih mengamankannya dengan kode kuno seperti ini." lanjut Taehyung.

" _wah_ , aku tidak menyangka peringkat nyaris terakhir sepertimu mengetahui hal khusus yang hampir tidak diketahui oleh orang awam." Taehyung tertawa keras atas pernyataan polos yang dilontarkan oleh Hoseok.

"Jangan membahas hal itu _hyung_. Semester depan, aku akan menggeser Park Jimin dari tahtanya."

"Itu hal mustahil Taehyung-ssi!" sinis Seokjin yang setelahnya mereka isi dengan tawa dan candaan bersama meskipun sesekali mereka selingi dengan pembicaraan serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk termenung di samping bangku kemudi mobil yang sedang dilajukan oleh Hyukjae. Pikirannya penuh memikirkan banyak hal membuat Hyukjae yang diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin, menatap cemas kearah tuan mudanya itu.

"Jiminie, apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya membuka suaranya. Jimin menoleh cepat, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak sesuatu yang besar sih, _hyung_. Tapi, aku hanya heran—kenapa respon Yoongi _hyung_ bisa sama dengan _haraboji_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Yoongi _hyung_. Kata-katanya memang berbeda tapi bermakna sama dengan _haraboji_." jawab Jimin.

"Jimin, kau tahu benar jika sebenarnya apa yang entah kau rencanakan itu salah. Kau membahayakan dirimu atau bahkan kau juga bisa membahayakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu."

" _YA_! Aku paham, _hyung_! Aku tahu apa maksudmu, _haraboji_ dan juga Yoongi _hyung_. Aku juga tahu konsekuensinya. Aku tahu resikonya. Kalian semua memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa egois, _hyung_. Bukan hanya hidupku yang dipertaruhkan disini. Hidup mereka, mereka semua menderita tanpa diri mereka sadari. Dan, _hyung_ kau tahu dengan benar jika aku hanya diam saja dan menyimpan semua ini sampai aku mati sekalipun. _Orang itu—bajingan itu_ tidak akan berhenti jika aku tidak bertindak!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" sela Hyukjae ikut meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku. Siapa _bajingan itu_ , hingga membuatmu bertekad seperti ini. Siapa, orang yang bahkan sampai sekarang begitu lihainya menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang-orang tersohor di negeri ini. Katakan padaku, agar aku bisa menjagamu, mendukungmu bahkan ikut andil dalam rencanamu!" Jimin terdiam sejenak. Ia tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya untuk menyebut seseorang yang amat sangat ingin ia musnahkan di dunia ini.

"Jangan terkejut jika aku mengatakannya apalagi berubah sampai tidak mempercayaiku. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana responmu ketika aku menyebut nama _bajingan itu_ , dan aku yakin sampai hampir 100% bagaimana responmu nanti, _hyung_."

"Katakan, aku siap mendengarnya." kedua mata Jimin berkilat penuh amarah. Jalanan yang mereka lewati tampak sepi mungkin karena memang sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas paha.

" _Nam Goong Won!"_

 _Ckiit!_

Jimin menyeringai. Dugaannya benar atas reaksi Hyukjae setelah mendengar ia menyebut nama orang yang paling disegani di tanah kelahirannya. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyangka saking terkejutnya, Hyukjae sampai menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila? Itu tidak mungkin!" Jimin tertawa keras dan menatap Hyukjae menantang. Dan, sungguh ini kali pertama Hyukjae melihat Jimin seperti pembunuh bayaran. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan.

" _ya_! Orang sepertimu, seperti mereka yang bekerja di tanah kepolitikan. Ketika aku menyebut namanya aku pastikan, seluruh warga di negeri ini pasti akan memenjarakanku bahkan sampai mengajukan hukuman mati untukku!" sarkas Jimin. "Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika ayahku yang mengatakannya, meskipun ia memiliki bukti sekalipun waktu itu? Apalagi posisi ayahku tepat sebagai bawahannya. Nam Goong Won pasti akan dengan mudah memutar balikkan fakta hanya dengan mulutnya yang berbisa itu, dan _BOOOM_! Semua orang akan dengan mudah langsung mempercayainya. Begitu pula denganmu!"

Hyukjae masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai segala penuturan Jimin padanya. Tapi, ia juga yakin Jimin tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Jika benar Nam Goong Won orangnya, itu artinya kita berurusan dengan orang yang berbahaya." Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

" _nde_ , itulah kenapa _haraboji_ dan Kang _ahjussi_ selalu berhati-hati jika membicarakan tentang mereka." Hyukjae membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Kakekmu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

" _nde_ , aku rasa _haraboji_ mengetahuinya. Aku tak sengaja pernah mendengar _haraboji_ bicara pada Kang _ahjussi_ tentang gertakan yang mengatas namakanku, istri Seungwon _ahjussi_ , dan bisnis _haraboji_ di Seoul." Hyukjae menggeleng tak yakin.

"Aku rasa kau salah mengerti."

" _nde_?"

"Jika masalah itu, bukan Nam Goong Won yang kakekmu maksud." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Itu gertakan yang dibuat oleh Jung Yunho, salah satu pelaku dari kecelakaan kedua orang tuamu yang masih mengincar nyawamu hingga sekarang." Jimin bergumam tak percaya. "Sulit dipercaya, jika pelakunya adalah Nam Goong Won, Jiminie~ meskipun aku percaya padamu. Tapi, berurusan dengannya atau membuat masalah padanya apalagi sampai mencorengkan nama baiknya, itu sama saja membuang nyawamu dengan percuma."

"Tapi, aku bicara fakta, _hyung_! Aku tahu, waktu itu aku hanya seorang bocah. Tapi, aku memiliki intuisi yang cukup tajam ketika orang itu datang ke rumahku untuk mengancam ayahku. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, aku juga berkali-kali mendengar segala pembicaraan dan interaksinya kepada para paman." Hyukjae berfikir sejenak.

"Dan, pikirkan _hyung_! Kau mengetahui jika dia orang yang berbahaya—orang yang sangat disegani di seluruh penjuru Korea dan mungkin, orang yang sangat dipuja oleh semua orang. Dan, apakah masuk akal jika selama delapan tahun lamanya semua orang sampai sekarang masih tidak mengetahui siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya? Kau tahu dengan benar bagaimana koneksinya yang begitu ketat dan sangat dibatasi oleh orang awam khususnya, bukan orang sembarangan yang berurusan dengannya. Dan, pikirkan logikanya _hyung_ , dia bukan manusia sempurna yang layak dipuja dan dipuji, dia hanyalah bajingan brengsek yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi kemaksiatannya dengan segala kehormatan, kekayaan, serta kekuasaannya!"

"Rasanya masuk akal, jika selama delapan tahun orang-orang seperti sahabat ayahmu bahkan kakekmu tidak mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya." Jimin menarik nafas, menyamankan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya kepada Hyukjae, menjelaskan segala hal hanya untuk menyakinkan Hyukjae agar mempercayainya.

"Itulah kenapa setelah ingatanku kembali aku sangat frustasi, _hyung_. Sekarang, baru kau yang mengetahuinya dan reaksimu sesuai dengan dugaanku. Jadi, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang pantas untuk mengetahui semua ini? Kau bisa bayangkan, aku harus gunakan seribu kali cara untuk menyakinkan mereka!" ujar Jimin. Hyukjae mengangguk paham.

"Apa, Nam Goong Won pernah menemuimu ketika kau hilang ingatan?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Dia pernah mendatangi _RC_ , saat festival hari pertama. Dan, hari kedua aku ingat Jung Yunho juga datang dan menampakkan dirinya di depan mataku."

" _jinjja_?" Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Jimin mengangguk tegas. "Jiminie, kau tahu? Kakekmu akan semakin cemas jika beliau mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Jimin menghela nafas berat.

" _arrayo_ , aku tahu _hyung_. _Haraboji_ akan semakin ketakutan jika mendengarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BUAGH!_

 _DUG!_

 _BUAGH!_

" _argh~_ _a-_ aku.. aku mohon—hen-ti-kan," pinta seorang pria tua yang sudah babak belur dan merintih kesakitan akibat setiap pukulan yang ia terima. Pria tua itu merangkak mendekati kaki salah satu orang yang mendatanginya yang merupakan si penyuruh dari rasa remuk redam yang diberikan kepadanya.

" _a-_ aku mohon—"

 _BUGH!_

Pria berparas tampan dan berahang tegas itu dengan kejinya menendang pria tua yang sudah berani memeluk kakinya. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati si pria tua itu dan mencekik lehernya tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun.

"Kami sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya padamu, tua bangka—untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kami. Tapi, kau malah mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk menemui ajalmu lebih cepat!"

' _tidaktidak_! _a-_ aku mohon, ampuni aku— _uhuk_!" pria tua itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya yang membuat si pria tampan, menarik senyum membentuk seringai kejam.

"Ringkus dia kalau perlu sampai darahnya mengering dan menyatu dengan tanah!" titah pria tampan pada anak buahnya yang dengan kejinya menyeret kaki si pria tua menjauh dari kakinya.

"Kim Namjoon!" panggil pria itu setelah para anak buahnya menyeret jauh _korbannya_ hari ini.

" _hm_." dehem Namjoon yang memang berada di tempat kejadian. Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk menonton, berjalan malas mendekati _iblis_ yang menjelma menjadi pria tampan—begitu menurut Namjoon menyebut sosok yang kelewat kejam untuk dikatakan sebagai manusia.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, aku membiarkanmu untuk tidak mengotori tanganmu _lagi_. Dan, untuk besok malam—jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" pria tampan yang biasa dipanggil Yunho itu menepuk pundak Namjoon dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah sepergian _iblis_ yang mengendalikan dirinya sepenuhnya, dan bodohnya ia tetap bersedia untuk menuruti segala perintah yang pria itu inginkan darinya.

Namjoon menarik nafas, menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah tua yang sudah tak layak huni. Namjoon menaikkan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu banyak tekanan untuk memikirkan banyak hal yang masih belum ia selesaikan.

Namjoon membuang nafas berat bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti. Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit gelap tanpa bintang yang hanya ada cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan hitam, membuat Namjoon bertanya-tanya apa ada hujan di musim panas? Atau hanya alam yang sedang menertawakan kebodohannya?

 _"_ _Nak, tak perlu kau berbuat sejauh ini. Jangan pikirkan aku, ayahmu akan kecewa jika mengetahui semuanya."_

Kedua mata Namjoon berkaca, ia bukan orang jahat. Tapi, kenapa takdir menutunnya untuk menjadi orang jahat? Namjoon kembali menunduk, mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari sakunya dan menatap tangan besarnya yang terasa pucat dan dingin karena hawa angin malam.

 _Tes!_

Namjoon terisak dalam diam. Pria sejati tak akan menangis, begitu prinsip seorang lelaki yang seharusnya. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pria brengsek yang menangis hanya karena mengingat fakta bahwa dengan kedua tangannya ia pernah _melenyapkan_ nyawa seseorang.

"Namjoonie?"

Namjoon segera menghapus air matanya saat ia melihat sepasang _converse_ merah berdiri di depannya. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok Kim Seokjin berdiri di depannya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar lucu, membuat Namjoon mengulas senyum kecil sebelum ia ingat apa kiranya yang Seokjin lakukan di luar dan berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon tak berniat untuk mendekati Seokjin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu sejak kemah musih panas, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seokjin balik bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda tampan yang entah sejak kapan selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar tak wajar.

" _Aku_ —"

"Apa kau butuh minum?" tawar Seokjin. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku rasa kau butuh _penenang_." Namjoon menghela nafas dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, temani aku kalau begitu." Seokjin tersenyum cantik.

"Dengan senang hati, Namjoon-ssi!" balas Seokjin dan tanpa canggung menarik tangan Namjoon untuk menyebrang jalan dan berjalan menuju minimarket 24 jam yang kebetulan berada di seberang jalan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau ingin minum _soju_?" tanya Seokjin setelah ia dan Namjoon sampai tepat di depan minimarket yang sepi pengunjung.

" _ani_ —aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk." Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau makan ramen?" tawar Seokjin. "Ramen dan _cola_ , aku rasa cocok dimakan tengah malam seperti ini. Bagaimana?"

" _hm_ , ide yang bagus. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

"Kau mau tambah nasi juga?" Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

" _ani_ , aku sedang tidak ingin makan nasi. Aku memilih ramen ukuran jumbo saja."

" _arraseo_ , kau tunggu disini—aku akan belikan untukmu!" Namjoon tersenyum gemas ketika Seokjin dengan semangatnya memasuki minimarket dan membelikan sesuatu yang mampu mengisi perut kosongnya.

Sembari menunggu Seokjin, Namjoon memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang disediakan di depan minimarket. Saat sedang sendiri seperti ini, pikirannya kembali kalut pada takdir yang senang sekali mempermainkan hidupnya. Namjoon diam melamun, membayangkan segala hal kemungkinan akibat buruk dari ulah brengsek yang sudah lama ia lakukan selama ini. Dan, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menerima semua konsekuensinya termasuk kebencian dan kekecewaan sang ayah.

Namjoon tersenyum miris. Ia merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Tak lama lagi, semua orang akan mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Dan tak lama lagi, bayang-bayang yang selalu menghantuinya berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ingin Namjoon memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya atau memilih untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan pergi jauh dari semua orang yang mengenalnya. Namun, setelah itu apa? Apa semuanya akan selesai begitu saja setelah ia pergi atau mati? Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Sekali saja, ia melakukan kesalahan kecil—nyawa ibunya yang sudah ia jaga selama ini akan melayang bagai selembar tissue habis pakai.

 _Sret!_

Namjoon segera tersadar, saat kursi di depannya ditarik oleh Seokjin yang sudah meletakkan dua cup ramen berbeda ukuran. Setelah meletakkan dua cup ramen itu, tangan terampil Seokjin merogoh dua saku mantelnya untuk mengambil dua cola dingin di masing-masing tangannya.

" _jja_ , makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar!" ujar Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum tampan melihat bagaimana Seokjin yang meniup-niup ramen miliknya yang sudah ia sumpit.

" _omong-omong_ , kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan, karena tampaknya Namjoon sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan berniat mungkin saja ia bisa sedikit menghibur pemuda tampan itu.

"Hanya mengurus sesuatu yang harus diurus." Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini, _hyung_?"

" _oh_ , aku punya kebiasaan terbangun tengah malam dan jalan-jalan keluar karena tidak bisa tidur lagi. Biasanya aku habiskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar _RC_ , tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu." Namjoon menyeruput ramennya seraya mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

" _ah-ya_ , apa kau sudah menjenguk Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku belum sempat." Seokjin hanya mengangguk asal. "Apa dia sudah membaik?"

" _ya_ begitulah, Hobi dan Taehyung sering mengunjunginya. Kata mereka, dia sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka meskipun cup ramen milik masing-masing sudah kosong bahkan kaleng cola yang Seokjin beli juga sudah habis. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, yang mereka lakukan hanya menikmati udara malam yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sejuk bagi keduanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai udara malam." Seokjin membuka suara, Namjoon hanya diam mendengar. "Rasanya menenangkan dan cukup menjadi obat penghilang stres." Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon, meneliti tiap inch wajah tampan yang entah alasan apa sangat ia rindukan karena sudah cukup lama tidak saling berpapasan.

"Kau—punya masalah?" tanpa sadar Seokjin menanyakan hal paling sensitif untuk Namjoon. Namjoon menghela nafas berat, ia menoleh kearah Seokjin dan membalas tatapan Seokjin yang membuat hatinya berdesir seketika.

" _nde_!" jawab Namjoon jujur. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Masalah yang hanya bisa kau hadapi sendiri?" tebak Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk kecil dan kembali menggumamkan _'nde!'_ sebagai jawaban.

" _hyung_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku pernah mendengar ketika Sandeul menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau mengatakan kau sudah dijodohkan, apa itu benar?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar, amat lebar dan itu terlihat sangat cantik bagi Namjoon.

"Itu adalah penolakan secara halus. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan dengannya dan aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Tapi, kenapa kau beralasan seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak mau dia berusaha untuk mencuri hatiku. Aku sudah menetapkan hati ini untuk dimiliki orang lain."

"Jadi, kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" Seokjin mengangguk yakin.

" _nde_ ,"

"Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang beruntung."

" _hm_ , kau benar. Tapi, aku merasa—aku tidak bisa memberikan hati ini padanya meskipun hati ini miliknya."

" _waeyo_? Apa dia tidak ada disini?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon teduh. Tatapan yang membuat jantung Namjoon semakin berdebar gila dan Namjoon akui ia menyukai sensasi debaran ini.

" _ani_. Justru sebaliknya, dia begitu dekat denganku. Tapi, aku merasa dia sangat sulit untuk kugapai. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya. Aku hanya merasa, jantungku berdebar hanya ketika aku dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengatakannya?" Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Aku rasa tidak untuk sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan dibandingkan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati lebih dini. Lagi pula, aku sudah cukup senang ketika dia berada di dekatku."

"Boleh ku tahu, siapa orang beruntung itu?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin terdiam dan hanya memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun kemudian, ia menarik nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

 _'_ _Tidak, karena kau adalah orangnya!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **–**_ _ **One On The Way –**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Pagi Jiminie~" sapa Hyukjae saat Jimin melangkah turun tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

" _oh-hi hyung_ , dimana _haraboji_?" tanya Jimin duduk di kursi biasanya sementara salah satu maid mulai menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Kakekmu ada rapat penting di Jeju hari ini, jadi beliau sudah berangkat pagi-pagi buta." Jimin hanya mengangguk asal dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Apa _haraboji_ mengijinkanku pergi keluar?" tanya Jimin.

"Jika kau mau maka ya, dengan syarat aku ikut bersamamu." jawab Hyukjae. "Apa kau ingin pergi keluar hari ini?" Jimin menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, kedua matanya bergulir kesana kemari.

" _hyung_ , aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu!" Hyukjae mengangguk paham dan mengisyaratkan pada para maid untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang makan. Jimin menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya untuk diduduki oleh Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin antusias.

"Aku sudah mendapat jadwalnya. Tiga hari lagi, Perdana Menteri Kim Wonjoong mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan Ketua Badan Intelijen Negara, Jeon Seungho, Pengacara Kim Chilhyun, Jaksa Kim Seungwon, dan detektif Min Seonwoong di Weizh Grand Hall lantai 26." Jimin mengangguk paham, seulas senyum tercetak di bibir manisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menemui Jaeduck _samchon_."

" _mwo_?!" pekik Hyukjae tak mengerti sama sekali dengan jalan pikir tuan mudanya ini. "Siapapun yang mendapat informasi dariku semacam ini pasti akan bertanya tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan pertemuan itu? Bukan malah ingin bertemu dengan orang lain." Jimin berdecak.

" _hyungnim_ , dengar! Tujuanku bukan untuk ingin tahu apa yang ingin mereka rapatkan bersama. Aku hanya ingin menemui mereka. Tiga hari lagi mereka bertemu, baiklah aku akan menemui mereka pada hari itu."

"Sebenarnya, apa rencanamu?"

"Rencanaku hari ini adalah menemui Jaeduck _samchon_."

"Bukan itu." desis Hyukjae tertahan. "Semua rencanamu!" geram Hyukjae tak puas dengan jawaban ringan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

" _aish_ , _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu!"

" _waeyo_?"

"Nanti rencanaku bisa gagal!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku justru ingin membantumu!"

"Justru itu!" Jimin memekik heboh. "Biasanya jika aku menyusun rencana. Dan rencana yang sudah kususun kuberitahu pada orang lain, biasanya akan berakhir kacau. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyusun rencana. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan apa yang aku butuhkan padamu, kau mengerti _hyungnim_?" Hyukjae menghela nafas berat.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak mudah ditebak sepertimu. Kau sangat berbeda dengan kakekmu tapi jalan pikiranmu sama persis dengan ayahmu." Hyukjae bergumam kagum.

"Tentu saja, aku anak _appa_. Sedikit lebih banyak, aku pasti akan mirip dengannya."

" _ya_ , dan sedikit lebih banyak rencana yang ayahmu susun selalu beresiko fatal meskipun membuahkan hasil."

"Semuanya pasti ada resikonya, _hyung_. Resiko besar ataupun kecil, tergantung bagaimana cara kita merapihkan rencana kita dari musuh kita. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja percaya padaku." Hyukjae menggeleng heran.

"Aku mulai meragukanmu."

" _eyy_ ~ lihat saja nanti. Rencanaku ini juga akan meminimalisir korban jiwa."

" _yak_ , kau pikir ini bencana alam?!" Jimin terkekeh puas.

"Percaya padaku, _hyung_. Aku sudah menyusun semuanya dengan rapih di luar kepala, kau dan yang lainnya hanya perlu mengumpulkan apa yang sedang aku perlukan untuk memperkuat rencanaku."

" _yang lainnya_?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau berjuang sendiri. Ayolah, aku bukan batman, superman, atau bahkan spiderman—aku butuh banyak orang untuk andil."

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau tuan muda. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

" _gomapta, hyungnim_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jimin keluar dari mobil mewah Hyukjae saat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Seoul Hospital.

"Jiminie!" panggil Hyukjae membuat Jimin membungkuk untuk menyahut sebentar panggilan Hyukjae.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau pulang jam berapa, perlu ku jemput?" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Aku rasa tidak, _hyung_. Aku juga ingin mengurus sesuatu yang lain." Hyukjae memicing curiga.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak 'kan?" Jimin tertawa keras.

" _ani_ ~ aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku tidak mau gegabah, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh!" Hyukjae mengangguk percaya.

" _arra, arra_. Dan ingat, hubungi aku dimanapun kau berada." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku masuk ya _hyung_?" pamit Jimin sebelum meninggalkan Hyukjae dan memasuki lobby Seoul Hospital.

Jimin menoleh kesana kemari, berharap mungkin saja orang yang ingin dia temui berada di sekitarnya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Hal itu membuat Jimin berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Permisi..."

" _nde_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa dokter Jung ada praktek hari ini?" tanya Jimin. Perawat itu tampak mengingat.

"Dokter Jung?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku, dokter Jung Jaeduck, dokter spesialis bedah."

" _ah-nde_ , jika tidak salah ingat beliau hanya ada operasi nanti siang. Aku rasa, sekarang beliau ada di ruangannya. Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku salah satu pasiennya sekaligus _keponakannya_." aku Jimin. Perawat itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika anda anggota keluarganya, anda bisa langsung datang ke ruangannya."

" _ah-nde, kamsahamnida!"_ Jimin berujar yang setelahnya dibalas senyuman ramah dari si perawat yang kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin melangkah menuju ruang dokter Jung yang sudah ia ketahui dimana letaknya. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja dokter Jung, Jimin mengetuk pintu hingga suara _'masuk'_ tersahut dari dalam.

 _Cklek!_

"Jimin?" dokter Jung menyapa Jimin seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda manis untuk menyambut sosok yang tak ia sangka akan datang ke ruangannya. Jimin tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam bersamaan dengan dokter Jung yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memeluknya hangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kau sudah baik?" tanya dokter Jung melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan menuntun anak dari sahabatnya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

" _nde_ , aku sudah sangat membaik dan tinggal menunggu rambutku tumbuh, dokter Jung—"

" _samchon_! Kau selalu memanggilku _'samchon'_ sejak dulu. Aku sudah tahu dari kakekmu jika kau sudah ingat semuanya." potong dokter Jung, Jimin mengulum senyum.

" _nde_ , _samchon_. _Oh_ , apa _haraboji_ sering menemui _samchon_?" dokter Jung mengangguk.

" _hm_ , baru dua hari yang lalu kakekmu kemari."

"Apa _haraboji_ baik-baik saja."

" _ya_ , tentu saja. Apa orang yang menemuiku harus orang yang sakit." Jimin terkekeh.

"Kakekmu kemari hanya membicarakan beberapa hal tentang ayahmu."

"Apa yang _haraboji_ bicarakan?"

"Kau sudah bisa menduganya 'kan?"

"Apa _haraboji_ juga mencari dimana bukti itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, ada apa? Apa yang membawamu sampai kemari?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan, _samchon_." pinta Jimin jujur.

"Katakan!"

"Tiga hari lagi, paman-paman yang lain akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia entah untuk membahas apa—"

"Kau berniat untuk mendatangi mereka?" tebak dokter Jung memotong ucapan Jimin.

" _nde_!" jawab Jimin cepat. "Aku berencana untuk mengatakan pada mereka jika ingatanku sudah kembali." dokter Jung mendengar dengan cermat. "Aku yakin, mereka pasti masih mencari dimana bukti itu dan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi, tunggu Jimin!" sela dokter Jung cepat. "Bukankah, kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya?" Jimin mengangguk.

" _nde_ , tapi tidak ada gunanya jika menunjuk orang tanpa bukti yang sudah _appa_ kumpulkan mengingat jika _orang itu_ bukanlah orang sembarang."

"Jadi, siapa orangnya?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas ketika ia merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika ia dihadapi dengan pertanyaan yang sama tentang siapa orang jahat yang dengan lihainya bersembunyi dan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun hingga sekarang.

"Apa _samchon_ akan mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja, nak. Bahkan, aku akan membantumu jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Jimin menarik nafas, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jimin?" panggil dokter Jung yang melihat Jimin tak kunjung membuka suaranya. " _samchon_ ada disini, kau tak perlu cemas." Jimin mengangguk percaya.

" _nde_ , aku akan memberitahu _samchon_ tapi aku mohon~ tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengingat bagaimana besarnya pengaruh _orang itu_ di kota ini bahkan rumah sakit ini juga termasuk berada di bawah kekuasaannya." dokter Jung mengeryitkan keningnya penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dimaksud Jimin.

Jimin menatap ayah Jung Hoseok itu lamat, mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyebut sebuah nama yang mendapat respon setidaknya hampir sama dengan respon Hyukjae kemarin setelah ia menyebutkan nama yang akan menjadi masalah besar bagi dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa hari ini kita akan menjadi _pencuri_ lagi?" sarkas Jungkook menatap ketiga _hyung_ -nya kesal.

" _lagi_? Perlu kuingatkan Jeon Jungkook, kemarin kau hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya." ujar Seokjin yang membuat Jungkook menghela nafas berat.

" _hyung_ , apa sebaiknya kita meminta tolong pada kenalanmu saja? Itu lebih efektif!" ide Jungkook yang dibalas gelengan kompak dari Seokjin, Hoseok, bahkan Taehyung. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya memblokade jalan ketiga _hyung_ -nya yang kini berada di pinggir jalan trotoar di kawasan kantor Badan Intelijen Negara Korea Selatan, dimana ayah Jungkook bekerja.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau membuang waktu kami!" seru Seokjin yang dibalas ekspresi melas dari Jungkook yang masih mencoba untuk membujuk ketiga _hyung_ -nya untuk tidak melakukan hal nekat.

" _ayolah hyung_ , aku tidak mau mati di tangan ayahku. Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa ikut rencana gila kalian kali ini." pinta Jungkook memohon. Ketiganya menghela nafas, mereka tahu dengan benar sifat dan sikap Jungkook masih sangat kekanakan terlebih Jungkook yang selalu mendapat perlakuan manja dari semua orang termasuk ketiga orang di depannya.

" _Kecuali_ —jika kalian mengijinkanku untuk memimpin rencana kali ini."

" _MWO_?!" pekik Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung bersamaan. Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti, tidak ada lagi mimik melas di wajah manisnya.

" _ayolah_ ~ aku mohon _hyungnim_. Percayakan padaku, kali ini saja~" Jungkook mengedipkan kedua matanya bermaksud membujuk yang tampaknya hanya terpengaruh untuk Taehyung karena Taehyung yang sudah tersenyum tampan dan mengangguk dengan konyolnya.

"Tidak! Kau masih bocah!" kali ini penolakan muncul dari Hoseok. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _hyung_ , setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu. Setelah itu, kalian baru memutuskan," mohon Jungkook.

" _tidaktidaktidak_! Kita tetap pada rencana awal!" sergah Seokjin. Jungkook berdecak kesal.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mendengarkan Jungkook kali ini, _hyung_." ujar Taehyung yang membuat kedua mata Jungkook berbinar senang sementara Seokjin dan Hoseok menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kim Taehyung berpihak pada Jeon Jungkook?

"Dengarkan apa kata Tae _hyung_ , _hyung_. Dengarkan dulu rencanaku, aku jamin kalian pasti tidak akan menyesal." pinta Jungkook. Seokjin dan Hoseok berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _arraseo_ , jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya, apa yang diharapkannya benar-benar terwujud.

"Tapi, tidak disini _hyung_. Bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya di cafe itu?" tawar Jungkook seraya menunjuk cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" _call_! Kebetulan, aku juga sedang haus. _Kajja_ , Kook-ah!" ajak Taehyung yang tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan menariknya duluan menuju cafe yang Jungkook maksud, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Hoseok yang menatap kedua teman kecil mereka curiga.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti Taehyung sedang menarik perhatian Jungkook?" gumam Hoseok. Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

" _hm_ , aku rasa kita juga harus mengawasi mereka berdua!" balas Seokjin yang kemudian menyusul langkah Taehyung dan Jungkook diikuti Hoseok yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah, memilih meja yang tepat untuk berdiskusi, sekaligus memesan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penambah energi mereka. Maka disinilah, Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung sementara Hoseok dan Seokjin yang duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Seokjin tanpa basa-basi. Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Singkat saja, _hyung_. Intinya, jangan aku yang menemui ayahku." ketiga pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jungkook itu, mengeryitkan keningnya bersamaan.

"Hanya itu?" Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hoseok. "Tapi, kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ayahku akan mudah curiga jika aku yang jarang berkunjung ke kantornya tiba-tiba datang menemuinya di jam kerja seperti ini." terang Jungkook masuk akal. "Tapi, aku punya cara lain untuk membawa kalian ke ruang kerja ayahku secara langsung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung memastikan, Jungkook mengangguk yakin.

" _hm_ , tapi kita harus membuat sedikit kericuhan di dalam sana mengingat ruang kerja ayahku yang pasti di jaga ketat karena jabatannya sebagai ketua. Akan sulit bagi kita untuk masuk dan mencari berkasnya yang entah ada disana atau tidak." lanjut Jungkook. Pandangannya mengarah pada gedung besar yang berada di seberang cafe.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jika kita membuat kericuhan setidaknya kita harus mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di dalam." tutur Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Maka dari itu, _hyung._ Kita tetap gunakan rencana awal saat berada di dalam ruang kerja ayahku tapi kita juga harus berusaha agar tidak satupun dari mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita disana." jawab Jungkook. "Dan, kita bisa mulai dari atap gedung kantor." lanjut Jungkook. "Aku ingat dengan betul, disanalah ruang kontrolnya. Kita bisa membuat kericuhan dari sana."

" _okay_ , aku setuju!" balas Seokjin mantap. "Dan sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara kita masuk ke ruang kontrol yang berada di atap gedung tanpa membuat orang-orang menyadari keberadaan kita?" tanya Seokjin yang menghasilkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku rasa kita membutuhkan bantuan orang lain." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook yakin.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

" _MWO_?!" pekik Seokjin dan Jungkook bersamaan setelah mendengar penuturan yakin dari Taehyung. _Oh-ayolah_ , apa Taehyung sudah gila? Sudah cukup mereka berdua terpaksa menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung dan Hoseok. Dan, sekarang? Meminta bantuan pada Yoongi? Yang notabene adalah orang yang sangat sensitif tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Park Jimin, dan sekarang? Dengan mudahnya Taehyung mengusulkan Yoongi untuk ikut andil dalam rencana mereka kali ini. Entahlah, apa yang akan terjadi pada Seokjin dan Jungkook karena dibandingkan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang langsung mudah mengerti, sementara Yoongi? Es berjalan yang menjelma sebagai pemuda tampan dengan segala racun disetiap tutur katanya, membuat dua pemuda cantik dan manis yang duduk saling berhadapan itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan ada kemungkinan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di dunia. _Oh_ , kenapa harus Min Yoongi?

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Aloha..._**

 _(-) I'm back today... ada yang nungguin kah ff ini? Maaf ya, baru update. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan para reader-nim sekalian ;)  
_

 _(-) Ada kemungkinan mungkin ff ini end di chap 25, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Sebenernya, aku ngelanjutin juga tergantung sama mood ini mumpung kapal agi banyak berlayar YoonMin, VKook, sama NamJin-nya (Kalau NamJin udah dari dulu kayanya)_

 _(-) Dan, waaah.. siapa yang inget ini hari apa? Hari first win-nya Bangtan 'I Need You', udah tiga tahun ya lamanya. Dan, always suport bangtan untuk ke depannya yang apalagi udah tinggal d-13 buat comeback, hayo hayo siapa yang udah pada enggak sabar..._

 _(-) So, see you in next chapter..._

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	23. Chapter 23 : All Plan

**_Previously ..._**

 _"Aku rasa kita membutuhkan bantuan orang lain." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba._

 _"Siapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook yakin._

 _"Yoongi hyung!"_

 _"MWO?!" pekik Seokjin dan Jungkook bersamaan setelah mendengar penuturan yakin dari Taehyung. Oh-ayolah, apa Taehyung sudah gila? Sudah cukup mereka berdua terpaksa menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung dan Hoseok. Dan, sekarang? Meminta bantuan pada Yoongi? Yang notabene adalah orang yang sangat sensitif tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Park Jimin, dan sekarang? Dengan mudahnya Taehyung mengusulkan Yoongi untuk ikut andil dalam rencana mereka kali ini. Entahlah, apa yang akan terjadi pada Seokjin dan Jungkook karena dibandingkan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang langsung mudah mengerti, sementara Yoongi? Es berjalan yang menjelma sebagai pemuda tampan dengan segala racun disetiap tutur katanya, membuat dua pemuda cantik dan manis yang duduk saling berhadapan itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan ada kemungkinan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di dunia. Oh, kenapa harus Min Yoongi?_

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Kenapa harus Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook menolak secara halus diikuti anggukan dari Seokjin yang kali ini sependapat dengan Jungkook.

"wae wae wae? Kenapa kalian tampak tidak setuju?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Bukan lagi tampak, Taehyungie. Tapi, kami memang tidak setuju." jelas Seokjin.

"ya, tapi kenapa?" tanya Taehyung membutuhkan alasan jelas.

"ya~ karena... Yoongi itu—"

"wae?" tanya Taehyung saat Seokjin tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Karena dia itu menyeramkan."

"mwo?!" pekik Taehyung tak percaya sementara Hoseok yang terkikik geli dan Jungkook yang mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Seokjin.

"hm, Yoongi hyung itu menyeramkan!" imbuh Jungkook membuat Hoseok tertawa semakin keras dan Taehyung yang lama-lama juga ikut terbawa suasana. Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan ini tertawa kompak yang menghasilkan kerutan bingung di dahi Seokjin maupun Jungkook.

"yak! Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" tanya Seokjin kesal.

"Habisnya, kalian itu lucu sekali." ujar Hoseok di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kami tidak sedang melawak, hyungnim!" decak Jungkook yang melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung tak juga menghentikan tawa membahana mereka.

"yayaya, kami mengerti! Tapi, sungguh—alasan kalian itu lucu sekali. Sejak kapan kalian takut pada Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sejak—kau sejak kapan Kookie?" Seokjin malah bertanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tampak mengingat.

"Kalau aku—sejak pertama kali dia datang dan berseteru dengan Jimin hyung di lapangan futsal. Dia tampan sih, tapi sorot matanya itu menyeramkan. Kalau kau hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa mereka berdua malah merundingkan perihal 'kapan takut pada Min Yoongi?'.

"Aku—sejak dia marah setelah pertemuan di lantai sembilan malam itu. Saat hari festival kedua. Aku baru sadar, dia benar-benar orang yang dingin dan tak berperasaan." Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"yak! Kenapa kalian malah membahas hal yang sama sekali tidak penting? Aku akan menghubungi Yoongi hyung, entah kalian setuju atau tidak!" sela Taehyung.

"Tapi, kenapa harus Yoongi? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kita andalkan? Yang lebih berperasaan?" tanya Seokjin kembali ke topik awal dengan gagasannya yang menolak ide Taehyung untuk meminta bantuan pada Yoongi. Taehyung menggeleng, tanda penolakan.

"Satu-satunya orang yang tepat adalah Yoongi hyung." balas Taehyung.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kita katakan pada Yoongi hyung jika dia meminta penjelasan pada kita tentang kenapa kita melakukan semua ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"ya, katakan saja padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." jawab Taehyung ringan tanpa beban.

"Tapi—"

"Percaya padaku, Yoongi hyung itu tidak semenakutkan seperti yang terlihat!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook yang masih terlihat ragu. Jungkook maupun Seokjin menarik nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui meskipun dengan setengah hati.

"Baiklah, hubungi saja Min Yoongi!" balas Seokjin akhirnya yang membuat Taehyung maupun Hoseok menarik senyum puas yang mereka tunjukan pada Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"hyung, hubungi Yoongi hyung!" pinta Taehyung yang langsung diangguki oleh Hoseok. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Hoseok segera menghubungi Yoongi sementara Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin hanya diam menyimak.

"Yoongi hyung, akan datang dalam 20 menit." ujar Hoseok memberitahu setelah ia memutuskan sambungannya dengan Yoongi di seberang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Jung mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sudah selama 15 menit lamanya ia hanya terdiam dan memandang Jimin tak berkedip. Mungkin terlalu shock karena penuturan Jimin yang terlalu gamblang bagi dokter senior itu.

"k-kau menyebut siapa?" tanya dokter Jung akhirnya. Jimin tersenyum sekilas.

"Nam Goong Won, samchon." ulang Jimin, menyebut nama terkenal di tempat kelahirannya dengan nada kelewat tenang seolah ia baru saja menyebut nama teman sekelasnya. Tak ada rasa gentar, bahkan takut sekalipun. Berbeda dengan dokter Jung yang semakin menunjukkan wajah tegangnya dihadapan Jimin.

"samchon—"

"Itu tidak mungkin Jiminie." dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ternyata ayah dari Jung Hoseok ini tak semudah Hyukjae untuk percaya padanya. Jimin menarik nafas sebentar dan memandang dokter Jung teduh.

"Itu memang tidak mungkin jika kita melihat dari sisi pandang bagaimana kita sebagai orang luar yang hanya pernah mendengar tentang segala biografinya dan tak mengenalnya secara langsung. Tapi, dia—samchon kau pasti ingat jika orang itu juga pernah menjadi atasan ayahku. Apa kau tahu apa isi bukti yang ayahku dapatkan tentang pembunuhan dan segala hal buruk yang kita semua alami selama ini? Selama sekian tahun yang lalu? Apakah samchon juga tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Jimin tenang. Dokter Jung berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin samchon tidak mempercayaiku saat ini apalagi posisi samchon yang notabene adalah pihak netral diantara semua orang, lalu bagaimana dengan para paman yang lain? Apa yang harus aku katakan agar mereka mempercayaiku? Bahkan, mungkin saja kakekku sendiri, jika aku mengatakan semuanya beliau juga akan bersikap sama ragunya dengan samchon." lanjut Jimin.

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu Jiminie, tapi jika benar beliau orangnya—kau tahu maksudku bukan?" tanya dokter Jung tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri setelah membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan menjadi kenyataan bagi mereka. Jimin mengangguk, tanpa dijelaskan secara rinci ia sudah cukup paham apa yang dokter Jung risaukan.

"nde, aku paham maksud samchon. Tapi, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Karenanya, aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, aku kehilangan semuanya. Bahkan, aku kehilangan diriku sendiri." Jimin menunduk yang hal itu membuat dokter Jung menatap iba pada putra dari mendiang kedua sahabatnya.

"Jiminie—apa yang bisa aku bantu? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya dokter Jung. Jimin mendongak dan menatap dokter Jung dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"samchon, bersedia membantuku?" tanya Jimin semangat. Dokter Jung mengulas senyum dan mengangguk ringan.

"Tentu saja, entah siapa orang yang akan kita hadapi. Samchon berjanji padamu untuk tidak membiarkanmu sendiri dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak lagi." Jimin berhambur memeluk ayah Jung Hoseok itu yang spontan dibalas pelukan hangat oleh pria yang satu tahun lebih tua dari mendiang ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, samchon. Terima kasih." haru Jimin sampai meneteskan kedua air matanya karena sekarang ia tidak hanya berterima kasih karena keberadaan dokter Jung yang bersedia untuk membantunya tapi karena saat ini Jimin tengah menumpahkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada sang ayah melalui dokter Jung yang mana dengan senang hati memberikan pelukan hangat layaknya seorang ayah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kling~

Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Seokjin menoleh kompak kearah pintu cafe yang baru saja terbuka dan muncullah sosok pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang kedatangannya sudah mereka tunggu sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"hyung!" seru Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi yang tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan orang-orang yang memintanya untuk datang. Dan tanpa membalas lambaian Taehyung, Yoongi dengan wajah malas seperti biasa berjalan mendekati meja dimana keempat sahabat kecilnya berada.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Hoseok setelah Yoongi menarik kursi di samping Taehyung. Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Pesankan americano untukku." pintanya yang langsung disetujui Hoseok yang melesat pergi menuju pantry pemesanan untuk memesan minuman favorit hyung-nya.

"Jadi—ada apa?" tanya Yoongi tanpa berbasa-basi. Yoongi menatap Taehyung selidik, kemudian kedua mata sipitnya bergulir kearah Jungkook dan Seokjin yang memasang wajah tegang entah karena apa.

"Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook dan Seokjin yang dibalas diam kompak oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, begini hyung—" Taehyung yang akhirnya membuka suara membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Untuk masuk ke BIN, hyung." jawab Taehyung singkat. Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya agak terkejut dan ia baru menyadari jika di seberang cafe ini terletak kantor Badan Intelijen Negara Korea Selatan, membuat berbagai pertanyaan berputar teratur di otak rumit Yoongi.

"Tapi, untuk apa? Kenapa kalian tidak masuk langsung saja? Bukankah ayahnya Jungkook bekerja disana? Jadi, untuk apa membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Karena kami ingin mencuri dokumen, hyung." sahut Hoseok seraya meletakkan americano di depan Yoongi.

"Dokumen?" Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk sementara Jungkook dan Seokjin semakin menunjukkan wajah tegang mereka yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"hm, dokumen lain yang ditulis ayah Jimin tentang informasi yang mungkin berkaitan dengan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini, tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Jimin, atau tentang beberapa hal yang masih disembunyikan oleh para appa dari kita semua." terang Taehyung.

"Lalu?"

"hyung, akan membutuhkan waktu satu minggu jika kau menyuruhku untuk menjelaskan semuanya." sarkas Taehyung kesal. Yoongi terkekeh yang membuat keempat pemuda itu menatap tak mengerti kearah sosok yang sebenarnya mereka segani diam-diam.

"arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti. Jadi, dengan kata lain apa sekarang kalian sudah mendapatkan dokumen lain yang mengharuskan kalian juga untuk mengambil dokumen yang berkaitan dengan dokumen yang sudah kalian dapatkan?"

"binggo!" pekik Taehyung girang.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" dan pertanyaan yang membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin sedari tadi memasang wajah tegang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Yoongi yang membuat wajah kedua pemuda cantik itu semakin memucat hanya karena membayangkan berbagai reaksi yang akan Yoongi berikan setelah mendengar apa yang akan dijawab Taehyung sebentar lagi.

"Jimin sudah ingat semuanya, hyung." lirih Taehyung akhirnya. Jungkook, Seokjin, bahkan Hoseok hanya diam dan memperhatikan mimik wajah Yoongi yang belum berubah, tak ada raut terkejut, senang, marah atau sebagainya. Yang ada hanya raut diam yang sulit mereka artikan apa maksud dari ekspresi yang Yoongi tunjukan saat ini.

Yoongi menarik nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah tahu." keempat pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya kala tiga kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tahu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara setelah hanya bungkam sejak kedatangan Yoongi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya kecil.

"ya, aku sudah tahu." ulang Yoongi tegas.

"Darimana kau tahu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tak penting aku tahu darimana, yang jelas ayo cepat kita selesaikan rencana kalian dan dapatkan dokumen itu segera." balas Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari keempat sahabat kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk masuk ke ruang kontrol yang ada di atap gedung aku rasa hanya perlu membutuhkan dua orang untuk menyusup kesana. Tapi, sebelum itu kita juga harus merusak system yang ada di basement bawah gedung, aku yakin disana ada ruang yang terhubung dengan ruang kontrol. Dan setelah kita merusaknya, aku akan menghubungi Hyunwoo hyung untuk membawa dua orang itu ke atap gedung tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan setelah dua orang sudah sampai di ruang kontrol tiga sisanya lakukan tugas kalian sesuai rencana sebelumnya." terang Yoongi setelah Taehyung menjelaskan panjang lebar rencana awal mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan ke ruang kontrol itu?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi diam sejenak, kemudian ia mengulas senyum miring yang membuat keempat pemuda itu was-was melihatnya.

"Taehyungie dan Jungkookie."

"mwo?!" pekik Jungkook dan Taehyung kompak setelah dengan mudahnya Yoongi menyebut nama mereka berdua.

"k-kenapa kami?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau satu-satunya yang pernah masuk ke kantor ayahmu, jadi aku rasa kau pasti sudah cukup tahu seluk beluk setiap ruang di dalamnya. Dan, untuk Taehyungie—kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat berada disana?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"nde, hyung. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"arra, kalau begitu aku rasa kita bertiga juga harus pergi sekarang. Kook, kau bawa ponselmu?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Tetap standby, Hoseok nanti yang akan menghubungimu"

"nde, hyung."

"kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu menyeberangi jalan raya diikuti Hoseok dan Seokjin yang sebelumnya sempat mengerling pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap kepergian ketiga hyung-nya, sementara Taehyung memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ditinggal berdua dengan Jungkook seperti ini membuat Taehyung teringat dengan penuturan Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook juga kehilangan ibunya, membuat entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa marah pada si bejat yang sampai sekarang masih bersembunyi entah dimana.

"Kookie-ya~" panggil Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh dan menatap Taehyung polos.

"nde hyung?" sahut Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Berjanjilah padaku, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah kebenaran macam apa yang akan kita ketahui sebentar lagi, jangan memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak. Tetaplah berada di jangkauanku, jangkauan kami semua. Kau mengerti?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak paham.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung? Kau bicara seolah bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui tapi tidak bisa kau katakan padaku? Pada kami?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung terhenyak.

"Entah ada yang ku ketahui atau tidak, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang tak bisa Taehyung katakan dengan mudah padanya.

"Aku akan baik jika berada di dekatmu, hyung. Kau bisa pastikan itu!" Taehyung mengangguk asal dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang harus memastikan itu!"

Disisi, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menunggu kabar dari Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Seokjin, maka disinilah ketiga orang yang kini sudah memasuki area basement dengan aman dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang basement.

"Kita harus menghindari cctv, bisa gawat jika mereka melihat anak SMA seperti kita berkeliaran di gedung ini," gumam Seokjin yang diangguki Hoseok sementara Yoongi masih berjalan memimpin.

"oh, aku rasa itu ruang kontrol di basement." ujar Yoongi saat ia melihat pintu tertutup yang tergembok.

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk?" tanya Hoseok.

"Serahkan saja padaku." balas Yoongi yakin, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah kawat yang sebelumnya memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Yoongi memasukkan ujung kawat yang ia bawa ke dalam lubang kunci gembok, memutar-mutar kawat itu berulang kali sementara Hoseok dan Seokjin hanya diam penonton.

Klik!

"woah~daebak! Kau seperti sudah biasa membuka pint yang terkunci, hyung!" gumam Hoseok kagum. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak tinggal di London, ada banyak hal baru yang kupelajari, termasuk membuka gembok semacam ini," jawab Yoongi melepas gembok dari pengaitnya dan melemparnya asal. Kemudian, ketiganya pun segera memasuki sebuah ruang yang berisi banyak kabel-kabel yang saling teruntai.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Seokjin yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yoongi berfikir sejenak, mengamati kabel-kabel berbagai warna hingga berbagai ukuran di depannya, mempelajari sesaat apa guna masing-masing dari kabel-kabel di depannya hingga tangannya meraih sebuah kabel berwarna kuning berdiameter kecil. Kedua bola mata Yoongi mengikuti lilitan kabel kuning yang menjuntai rumit karena jika dilihat-lihat kabel-kabel itu di dominasi oleh kabel serupa.

"Hanya satu yang perlu kita lakukan." gumam Yoongi setelah mengetahui langkah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tangan Yoongi meraih sebuah kabel kuning yang sudah ia tetapkan menjadi sasarannya. Dan seolah apa yang terjadi hari ini sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, Yoongi meraih sebuah silet yang ternyata ia bawa di dalam sakunya entah untuk apa yang hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Hoseok dan Seokjin karena tak menyangka jika Yoongi sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dalam waktu singkat. Dengan lihai, Yoongi memotong kabel kuning itu dan langsung menoleh kearah Hoseok.

"Selesai. Hubungi Jungkook dan katakan padanya untuk masuk setelah Hyunwoo hyung datang menghampiri mereka dan kalian tenang saja, Taehyung sudah tahu rencanaku kali ini." tutur Yoongi yang diangguki oleh Hoseok dan segera menghubungi Jungkook tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin masih tak mengerti. Yoongi tersenyum samar.

"Kau tahu kabel yang berwarna kuning ini, hyung?" tanya Yoongi, Seokjin hanya mengangguk. "Kabel ini adalah salah satu kabel lift yang dikontrol dari ruang kontrol dari lantai basement hingga atap gedung. Jika salah satu dari kabel ini kita potong, akan sangat berpengaruh dengan system lainnya." Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanya Seokjin menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah silet yang masih berada di tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"just simple. Ini benda yang selalu ku bawa." Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya horor, ia menelan ludahnya susah dan menatap sosok yang tak tertebak di depannya takut-takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku hoodie-nya mengepal dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi telapak tangannya, pertanda betapa gugupnya saat ini. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada bangunan bertingkat dua yang tak berpenghuni dan tak terawat di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar secara tak beraturan. Dan, sekali lagi Jimin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah cukup tenang, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pagar hitam yang sudah berkarat. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar halaman kecil yang dulunya ia ingat terdapat banyak berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam ibunya, dan sekarang hanya terlihat tanaman liar yang menjadi penghias halaman rumahnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika kedua matanya menangkap sebuah ayunan yang masih utuh yang juga berada di halaman rumahnya. Dan entah naluri darimana, Jimin berjalan mendekati ayunan itu, memegang tiangnya dan membiarkan sejumput memori masa kecilnya masuk ke dalam ingatannya begitu saja.

 _"Appa, lebih tinggi! Aku ingin terbang!" seru Jimin kecil saat sang ayah turut dengan semangat mendorong ayunan yang berada di halaman rumah mereka._

 _"Oppa, jangan tinggi-tinggi Jiminie bisa jatuh nanti." sahut sang ibu yang berada tak jauh di bangku halaman rumah mereka dan menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi ayah dan anak yang selalu kompak setiap saat._

 _"Ani, eomma. Ada hero-ku disini jadi Chim baik-baik saja!" balas Jimin kecil yakin yang hal itu membuat sang ayah tertawa gemas._

 _"Eoh, kau dengar sayang. Hero Chim ada disini, dan selalu disini jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan!" sambung sang ayah yang membuat Jimin kecil mengangkat satu jempolnya ke udara dan berseru dengan semangat untuk mengatakan, "Appa jjang!"_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa bisa ia cegah air matanya keluar begitu saja. Tak lama, Jimin kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendongak, menatap bangunan dimana begitu banyak kenangan ia bersama kedua orang tuanya membuat rasa sesak menyerang hatinya. Jimin menarik nafas, menenangkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Kriet~

Sebenarnya Jimin tak perlu heran kenapa pintu rumahnya tak terkunci terlebih melihat bagaimana berantakannya isi rumah yang sudah delapan tahun ditinggalkan. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih dalam ke rumah yang dulu berisi penuh kehangatan tapi sekarang hanya ada sunyi, gelap, dan keadaan isi rumah yang terlihat kacau sepeti kapal pecah. Entah apa yang terjadi pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya, tapi ia yakin sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya ada yang sempat berkunjung ke rumahnya dan memporak-porandakan isinya.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat sepasang matanya menemukan figura keluarganya pecah berkeping di lantai di dekat tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jimin menunduk, tak berniat untuk mengambil figura yang penuh dengan debu dan hanya ingin memandangi wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pulang, eomma, appa... aku pulang~" lirih Jimin, ia berbalik badan untuk menghampiri ruangan lain yang berada di lantai dasar.

Cklek!

Jimin membuka pintu berwarna putih yang tertutup rapat. Awalnya, ia kira mungkin kamar yang tak lain adalah milik kedua orang tuanya tak separah keadaan di ruang tamu hingga dapur tapi justru sebaliknya, keadaan kamar kedua orang tuanya lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan. Ranjang yang sudah koyak, lemari-lemari yang pintunya terbuka dengan pakaian-pakaian yang berhambur ke lantai dan pecahan kaca pada meja rias milik ibunya.

Jimin memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin meja rias yang bagiannya sudah hilang entah karena ulah siapa. Jimin hanya berdiri diam, memandangi wajah manisnya begitu intens tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Aku tahu, mungkin sekarang ini kalian sedang berdiri di sampingku" gumam Jimin yakin. "Apa kalian senang, aku pulang?" tanya Jimin tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf aku baru berkunjung, aku tidak tahu jika rumah kita sekacau ini."

Lagi-lagi, Jimin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia berbalik badan dan berpindah tujuan ke kamar kesayangannya yang berada di lantai atas. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan lantai dasar, lantai dua sama berantakannya dengan lantai bawah, membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya. Kali ini, ia tidak perlu heran jika mendapati kamarnya yang sama kacaunya dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar berdinding biru, warna kesukaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya lalu tangannya meraih sebuah miniatur teleskop. Jimin tersenyum kecil, melihat benda kesayangannya masih terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun ada banyak barang berharga yang hancur di seluruh area rumahnya.

Jimin menatap teliti pada miniatur itu, dan agak mengeryit kala ia melihat bagian bawah miniatur yang terlihat seperti baru saja dibongkar karena terdapat sambungan logam yang warnanya samar-samar agak berbeda dengan warna miniatur yang berwarna perak. Jimin mencoba untuk membuka sambungan logam dan alangkah terkejutnya ia karena dengan mudahnya ia melepas patahan logam itu tanpa kesulitan akan apapun.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya takjub saat ia melihat sebuah chip yang terselip di tengah-tengah badan dalam miniatur miliknya.

"i-ini..."

"Jimin?"

Jimin sontak menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara ramah memanggil namanya. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil namanya dengan akrab.

"bi-bibi Yoon?" balas Jimin ragu. Wanita tua yang mengenakan syal rajut berwarna merah menyala, tersenyum ramah kearah Jimin. Merasa lega, setelah delapan tahun akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan tuan mudanya dalam keadaan sehat terlebih di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin hyung, kita tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya Taehyung menatap Hyunwoo ragu. Hyunwoo berdecak.

"Percaya padaku, kalian akan masuk dengan aman tanpa dicurigai oleh siapapun." jawab Hyunwoo yakin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? k-kau bercanda 'kan?" Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu bukan, Jeon Jungkook adalah putra tunggal Jeon Seungho, yang mana adalah ketua BIN, jadi kemungkinan besar orang-orang yang bekerja di dalam sana pasti akan mengenal Jungkook meskipun Jungkook tidak mengenal mereka. Akan sangat penting bagi Jungkook agar ia tidak ketahuan, dan kau disini bertugas untuk menjaganya." Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Tapi, hyung aku tidak yakin Jungkook bersedia melakukannya. Apalagi untuk—"

BLAM!

"hyung!" panggil Jungkook setelah keluar dari mobil Hyunwoo dengan penampilan yang membuat kedua pria tampan yang tengah berargumen hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya pangling. Pasalnya, transformasi Jungkook kali ini benar-benar terlihat cantik dan menawan. Bagaimana rambut panjang hitamnya yang dikuncir kuda, wajahnya yang dipoles make up tipis yang membuat kesan manis dan cantik secara bersamaan di wajah Jungkook. Dan, untuk Taehyung sendiri ia benar-benar tidak mengenali sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya yang mengenakan setelan kerja kantoran yang begitu pas membungkus lekuk tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"cantik." gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar yang membuat Hyunwoo seketika menoleh kearah Taehyung dan terkekeh kecil menyadari wajah terpana Taehyung yang terlihat bodoh.

"hyung, apakah harus aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Dan berubah menjadi wanita?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja, Kookie-ya.. akan bahaya jika orang-orang kantor mengenalimu. Kita semua bisa mendapat masalah."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, percaya pada hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, okay?" potong Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook. Hyunwoo yang melihat Taehyung berubah sikap tak seperti sebelumnya pada Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu jelas untuknya, meskipun tanpa Taehyung beritahu sekalipun jika sepertinya tuan muda dari rekannya ini tengah tertarik pada teman kecilnya.

"hm, itu benar Jungkook-ssi. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku ikut memantau kalian. Dan ini—id card kalian untuk masuk." Hyunwoo menyerahkan dua id card tanda pengenal kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang langsung diterima oleh kedua pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan penyamaran.

"Lee Ae Rin?" gumam Jungkook membaca id card ditangannya. "Siapa nama id card-mu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook beralih pada Taehyung yang memasukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya ke dalam saku seragam kerjanya yang berwarna orange.

"Kang Young Pal. Jadi, nona Lee kau siap untuk masuk?" tawar Taehyung. Jungkook terkekeh manis dan mengangguk semangat.

"nde, Young Pal-ssi dan ingat—aku adalah atasanmu!" balas Jungkook.

"aigoo aigoo, apa kalian menonton drama di RC? Kenapa pandai sekali berakting?" heran Hyunwoo menyela latihan dadakan mereka. Jungkook tersenyum cantik sementara Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Percayalah, hyung. Jikalaupun aku menjadi aktor, aku akan menjadi yang tertampan dan paling berbakat dibandingkan aktor lainnya." sahut Taehyung percaya diri yang membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari Hyunwoo dan Jungkook.

"Sudah, cepat masuk dan hubungi Yoongi setelah kalian berhasil berada di ruang kontrol."

"nde hyung. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, kami masuk dulu. Kajja, Kookie-ya!" ajak Taehyung yang tanpa sadar menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyebrang jalan menuju kantor BIN meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang masih mematai mereka dari tempatnya berdiri. Hyunwoo menarik nafas dan memandangi gedung besar yang berdiri di seberangnya dengan tatapan cemas yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan sejak Yoongi menghubunginya dan menceritakan maksudnya sejak awal.

"Good luck guys!" gumam Hyunwoo sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki mobilnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi masih tinggal disini?" tanya Jimin pada wanita tua yang dulunya merupakan salah satu pekerja di rumahnya sebagai pengasuhnya. Bibi Yoon, yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Jimin dan kini duduk di ranjang bersama Jimin saling berhadapan dengan tangan Jimin yang masih setia memegang miniatur teleskop, benda kecil kesayangannya.

"Tidak nak. Secara kebetulan, bibi tinggal di rumah di dekat rumahmu ini."

"Benarkah?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya senang. Bibi Yoon tersenyum hangat dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah manis Jimin yang tumbuh dengan sempurna seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, nak. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan selama ini?" tanya bibi Yoon cemas. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku baik, bi. Maaf baru datang sekarang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada rumahku? Kenapa semuanya kacau seperti ini?" tanya Jimin akhirnya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya sejak ia menginjakkan di rumahnya tadi. Bibi Yoon menunduk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan menatap wajah Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca.

"Berselang seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu, seluruh pekerja di rumah ini sama halnya mengalami mimpi buruk." Bibi Yoon mulai membuka cerita yang sudah ia alami dan menjadi kenangannya hingga kini. "Kami kedatangan tamu tak diundang, tamu-tamu mengerikan yang dengan seenaknya menggeledah rumah ini disaat para pemiliknya sudah tidak ada. Mereka datang dalam jumlah banyak. Sangat banyak. Bahkan, tak segan-segan jika ada pekerja yang melawan, mereka langsung menyiksa kami karena berani menghalangi jalan mereka." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, mereka siapa bi?" tanya Jimin cemas. Bibi Yoon menggeleng.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu karena mereka semua menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajah mereka saat datang."

"Apa yang mereka cari bi?" bibi Yoon tampak mengingat.

"Bibi tidak tahu, Jiminie. Tapi, yang bibi ingat ada satu orang yang terus berseru mengatakan tentang 'bukti'." Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencekeram miniatur yang berada di tangannya dengan erat.

"Jadi, mereka datang untuk mencari bukti?" gumam Jimin. "Itu pasti bukti yang dicari orang-orang selama ini." ujar Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa mereka mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak. Dan itu membuat mereka marah hingga tak segan-segan membunuh paman Lee di depan kami semua."

"MWO?!" pekik Jimin terkejut bukan main. "Mereka membunuh paman Lee?" lanjut Jimin, jantungnya berdebar tak kalah cepat dari biasanya.

"nde." balas bibi Yoon lemah. "Bahkan, ada beberapa pelayan juga yang mengalami cidera parah." Jimin menunduk, tak kuasa mendengar hal mengerikan yang dialami orang-orang yang sangat menjaganya sejak kecil. Hal itu membuat Jimin secara spontan terisak di depan bibi Yoon.

"Jiminie~" panggil bibi Yoon mengelus surai Jimin lembut. Jimin mendongak dan berhambur ke pelukan bibi Yoon.

"Bibi, maafkan aku—" racau Jimin meskipun ia tahu, semua itu sepenuhnya sama sekali bukan kesalahannya.

"Tidak nak, tidak. Kau juga korban. Kami semua juga sangat mengetahui apa yang kau alami selama delapan tahun ini." Jimin masih terisak dan bibi Yoon dengan lembut menenangkan tuan mudanya.

Dibalik pelukan sang bibi, Jimin membuka tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat miniatur kesayangannya. Menatap miniatur itu cukup lama, sebelum ingatan kecilnya memutar ketika percakapan konyol dengan sang ayah muncul begitu saja di memori otaknya.

 _"Jagoan appa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya sang ayah memasuki kamar Jimin kecil, sementara si pemilik kamar sedang sibuk dengan teleskop yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu._

 _"Appa, jangan ganggu aku." Ujar Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lubang teleskop. Sang ayah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan jagoan kecilnya yang tak bisa menduakan barang kesukaannya._

 _"Waeyo?" tanya sang ayah duduk di ranjang putra kecilnya._

 _"Nanti bintangnya marah karena perhatian Chim terbagi." sang ayah mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum gemas mendengar penuturan polos dari putranya._

 _"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Tentu saja bisa. Bintang tidak suka jika tidak diperhatikan sepenuhnya. Nantinya, mereka akan lari dan pergi." Seojoon pun terkekeh kecil._

 _"Bisa begitu?"_

 _"Tentu saja appa! Jadi, jangan ganggu Chim untuk malam ini." seru Jimin kecil, tapi bukan Seojoon namanya jika tidak mengganggu kesenangan putranya sementara dirinya ada disini dan sama sekali tidak Jimin toleh keberadaannya sejak ia masuk ke kamar Jimin kecil yang bernuansa warna biru._

 _"yah~ appa sedih karena Chim tak memperhatikan appa lagi." sang ayah merajuk dan memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Jimin kecil yang hafal betul dengan kebiasaan ayahnya yang satu ini pun hanya mendengus dan mengabaikan teleskopnya sejenak._

 _"Appa~" panggil Jimin kecil tanpa berjalan mendekati sang ayah akan tetapi hanya menatap sang ayah kesal. Seojoon yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Jimin kecil yang sedang berada di balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah. Appa tidak akan merajuk dan tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi, bolehkan appa bertanya?" tanya sang ayah. Jimin kecil mengangguk senang. "Kenapa Chim sangat menyukai bintang?"_

 _"Karena, bintang itu sangat indah pa. Mereka selalu bersinar dan aku ingin semua orang yang berada di dekatku seperti bintang itu."_

 _"Tapi, bintang hanya muncul pada malam hari. Apa itu tidak membuatmu sedih jika semua orang menjadi seperti bintang?" Jimin kecil tersenyum manis hingga menunjukkan eye smile yang mana paling disukai oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya._

 _"Apa appa lupa, matahari juga adalah bintang? Bintang terpenting di dunia. Seperti appa dan eomma yang terpenting bagiku!" Seojoon tersenyum bangga._

 _"Aigoo~ anak appa pintar sekali. Jadi, katakan kalau begitu kau pilih appa atau teleskop?" Jimin kecil tersenyum jahil._

 _"Untuk malam ini, aku pilih teleskop." Seojoon mengerutkan keningnya tak suka._

 _"Waeyo?"_

 _"Karena malam ini aku ingin melihat lebih banyak bintang lewat teleskop."_

 _"Lalu, bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Seojoon kembali dengan nada merajuk yang hal itu membuat Jimin tertawa kecil._

 _"Apa appa lupa jika appa juga adalah bintang Chim? Jadi, Chim akan melihat appa dari teleskop ini malam ini." Seojoon tersenyum gemas dan mengacak surai Jimin kecil lembut._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita carikan bintang untuk eomma? Eomma pasti senang."_

 _"Ah-ya, apalagi sebentar lagi eomma ulang tahun. Appa, bukankah kita harus mencarikan eomma hadiah? Chim mau memberikan eomma hadiah!" rengek Jimin semangat ketika teringat beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun sang ibu. Seojoon yang melihat bagaimana semangat Jimin untuk memberikan hadiah kepada sang ibu pun tersenyum bahagia dan berdoa dalam hati semoga keluarganya tetap seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama._

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bibi Yoon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat miniatur yang berada di tangannya.

 _'Appa, aku berjanji padamu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Entah apa yang akan aku hadapi, aku siap untuk menerima semua konsekuensinya!'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang resepsionis pada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah berada di lobby kantor ayah Jungkook. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling melirik satu sama lain. Dan, tak lama Taehyung mengeluarkan id card-nya dan menunjukkannya pada petugas resepsionis itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kang Young Pal. Kami dari perusahaan Hitaichi Lift and Eskalator, kami mendapat laporan jika lift disini sedang mengalami kerusakan." terang Taehyung.

"ah-nde. Itu benar tuan. Apa anda teknisinya?" tanyanya. Taehyung mengangguk. "Dan, anda nona?" resepsionis itu beralih pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya gugup dan mengeluarkan id card-nya.

"Saya Lee Ae Rin, manajer HRD. Perusahaan kami sedang mengadakan pengamatan kinerja pegawai. Dan, keberadaan saya disini adalah untuk menilai kinerja tuan Kang Young Pal serta memeriksa lift yang kantor anda dapatkan dari perusahaan kami. Kami menyesal atas kerusakan ini." sesal Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum lega melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang begitu piawai mendalami perannya. "Dan, ini surat ijin dari perusahaan kami." lanjut Jungkook memberikan sebuah berkas pada sang resepsionis. Resepsionis itu membuka berkas yang diberikan Jungkook dan membacanya sekilas.

"Baiklah. Dan, silahkan langsung saja masuk ke ruang kontrol yang berada di lantai paling atas. Petugas kami sudah berada di sana."

"ah-nde, kamsahamnida!" balas Jungkook girang karena penyamarannya dan Taehyung berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan segera keduanya pun berjalan menuju tangga darurat.

"Apa kita harus menaiki tangga sampai ke atap gedung?" tanya Jungkook setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka.

"Tentu saja nona Lee, apa kau lupa kita disini untuk memperbaiki liftnya?"

"Tambah merusaknya, iya!" desis Jungkook kesal. "ah~ heels ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" dengus Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua sementara mereka berdua masih harus melewati banyak tangga hingga ke atap gedung.

"Perlu aku gendong?" tawar Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"ya, dan orang-orang akan bertanya nantinya! Dan, kenapa kau, Yoongi dan Hyunwoo hyung bisa mendapat ide seperti ini? Kenapa kalian tidak membuatku menjadi teknisi sepertimu saja?!" tanya Jungkook kesal bukan main. Taehyung terkekeh.

"ssst~ jika kau menjadi sepertiku, saat kita menginjakkan kaki di halaman kantor ini—saat itu pula ayahmu akan datang dan menyambutmu. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook berfikir sejenak, dan kemudian berdecak kesal.

"arra-arra, dengan kata lain yang paling aman memang aku harus berubah gender."

"Hanya hari ini. Lagi pula, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan setelan kerja seperti itu. Jika Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Hobi hyung melihatmu aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengenalimu sebagai Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook hanya bisa berdecak karena penuturan Taehyung yang entah memuji atau mengejeknya.

"Jangan mengejek, hyung!" sebal Jungkook yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas tawa lantang dari Taehyung.

"Aku tidak! Tapi, kau benar-benar cantik!" Jungkook menunduk, menolak bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang masih saja menatapnya. Dan dengan wajah yang penuh rona merah, Jungkook mempercepat langkah kakinya menaiki tangga meninggalkan Taehyung yang semakin terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"aigoo~ darimana datangnya anak semanis dia..." gumam Taehyung gemas bukan main dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menyusul Jungkook dan dengan jahilnya ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menggendongnya bridal.

"HYUNG!" pekik Jungkook terkejut bukan main dan secara refleks ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung untuk pegangan.

"ssst~ jangan teriak. Orang-orang akan tahu!"

"Turunkan aku!" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung.

"aniyo! Sudah diam saja, aku tahu kau kesakitan berjalan dengan high-heels itu."

"Tapi, nanti kau lelah." tutur Jungkook polos. Taehyung tersenyum tampan.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku yang lelah daripada kau yang kesakitan. Lagi pula, kau tahu jalanmu sangat lambat dengan sepatu itu!"

Bugh!

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung lumayan keras yang membuat Taehyung mengaduh dan berpura-pura kesakitan meskipun sebenarnya pukulan Jungkook tidak berasa apa-apa.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" desis Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam.

"arra-arra. Baiklah tuan putri, kau cukup pegangan yang erat. Mengerti?" Taehyung mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya melesat naik menaiki tangga dengan Jungkook yang berada di gendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai di atap gedung dimana ruang kontrol kantor BIN berada. Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya dan Jungkook dengan segera merapikan penampilannya seperti semula.

"Ayo, hyung!" ajak Jungkook berjalan mendahului Taehyung yang terengah dan tengah menetralkan nafasnya sejenak.

"Permisi," sapa Jungkook setelah ia dan Taehyung berada di depan pintu ruang kontrol yang terdapat seorang pegawai yang sedang berjaga di dalamnya.

"ah-apa kalian dari perusahaan Haitachi?" tanya pegawai itu. Jungkook mengangguk.

"nde, perkenalkan saya Lee Ae Rin!" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut pegawai itu dengan senang hati. "Dan, ini salah satu teknisi kami, Kang Young Pal." Jungkook memperkenalkan Taehyung setelah melepas tautan tangannya dengan pegawai itu. Taehyung menunduk sopan, memberi salam yang dibalas senyum ramah dari pegawai itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" pegawai itu mempersilahkan.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Taehyung mengambil alih setelah ia dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol.

"Kami tidak tahu, tadi pagi tidak ada masalah dengan liftnya. Tapi, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu ada karyawan yang melapor bahwa lampu lift mati dan pintunya tidak mau terbuka." jawab pegawai itu mulai menjelaskan permasalahannya.

"Apa ada orang di dalam lift?"

"Kebetulan tidak ada."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kami akan mencoba untuk memeriksanya."

"nde, semua system di kantor ini di kontrol dari ruangan ini. Dan, mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya dari sini. Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar pegawai itu ramah.

"nde, berikan kami teh hangat dan kopi jika tidak merepotkan." jawab Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, nona Lee. Apa tidak apa aku tinggalkan sebentar?"

"oh tentu saja!" balas Jungkook tak kalah ramah dan membiarkan pegawai itu pergi begitu saja. Jungkook mematai pegawai yang sepertinya hendak pergi ke lantai bawah. Setelah memastikan bahwa pegawai itu sudah pergi dari tempat kerjanya dengan cekatan Jungkook meraih ponselnya sementara Taehyung langsung mengambil alih ke bilik yang ada di ruang kontrol, bilik yang merupakan tempat pemantauan cctv di seluruh gedung BIN.

"Hobi hyung!" seru Jungkook setelah nada sambung di seberang sana terganti dengan suara si pemilik nomor yang sengaja ia hubungi.

 _"Kookie-ya, bagaimana?"_ tanya Hoseok, orang yang Jungkook hubungi.

"Kami sudah berada di ruang kontrol!"

 _"Bicaralah pada Yoongi hyung!"_ sela Hoseok yang tampaknya memberikan ponselnya pada Yoongi dan Jungkook yang berjalan mendekati taehyung seraya menunggu.

 _"Jungkookie?"_

"hyung, kami sudah di ruang kontrol. Apa selanjutnya?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

 _"Apa Taehyung juga mendengar?"_

"nde,"

 _"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Aku, Seokjin hyung, dan Hosiki akan membuat keributan dari basement sesuai dengan rencana awal. Karena lift rusak, otomatis nantinya orang-orang akan keluar lewat tangga darurat. Tugas kalian berdua adalah memantau cctv sampai kami keluar dari ruang kerja ayahmu. Setelah kami keluar dan mendapatkan dokumennya, kalian hapus semua video yang tertangkap cctv hari ini, kemudian kalian matikan semua systemnya. Baru setelah itu, kalian keluar dan kami menunggu di tempat yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya. Mengerti?"_

"nde hyung. Berhari-hatilah, dan ruang kerja ayahku berada di lantai tujuh!"

 _"Okay! Dan, pastikan—ponselmu tetap standy dengan ponsel Hoseok. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara kita untuk berkomunikasi!"_

"nde hyung. Kau tenang saja!"

 _"arra, aku tutup sambungannya!"_ Yoongi memutus sambungan secara sepihak dan Jungkook menggenggam ponselnya cemas.

"Aku berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar!" gumam Taehyung yang kali ini tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"nado hyung!" balas Jungkook yang kedua matanya menatap objek yang sama dengan yang Taehyung tatap, yaitu pada salah satu layar monitor yang menampilkan keadaan basement dimana ketiga hyung mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pastikan ponselmu tetap berada di genggamanmu setelah ini!" ujar Yoongi seraya menyerahkan ponsel Hoseok pada pemiliknya. Hoseok mengangguk tenang.

"Apa ini saatnya?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"hm, tentu saja hyung." balas Yoongi menyakinkan. Seokjin menarik nafas, ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan. Tangan Seokjin merogoh saku celananya seraya berjalan mendekati dinding basement yang terdapat alat penyaring asap untuk mendeteksi adanya kebakaran. Seokjin mengeluarkan tangannya yang menggenggam pemantik api dan menghidupkan pemantiknya pada sebuah kertas yang tanpa siapapun sadari sudah berada digenggamannya sejak tadi. Setelah kertas itu terbakar, Seokjin mengarahkan kertas itu kearah alat penyaring asap.

KRING!!!

Dan setelah alarm berbunyi, Seokjin pun segera membuang kertas yang akan membakar tangannya jika tidak segera ia buang.

"kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Seokjin merasa cemas karena semakin lama bunyi alarm terdengar semakin nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

"Tunggu sebentar!" tahan Yoongi, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekati sebuah kotak merah yang tertutup kaca yang tertempel pada dinding basement yang letaknya tak jauh dari alat penyaring asap.

PRANG!

Yoongi memecah kaca kotak itu dengan kepalan tangannya dan langsung menekan tombol yang dilindungi kaca tebal. Alhasil, tidak hanya terdengar bunyi alarm tanda kebakaran tapi juga air yang keluar dari pipa-pipa kecil yang dipasang di langit-langit dinding langsung menyembur deras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Seokjin.

"Dengan begini mereka akan mengira jika sedang terjadi kebakaran besar. Jika hanya alarm saja, kita tidak tahu alarm itu berbunyi sampai kapan dan semua orang akan tahu jika sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa!" jelas Yoongi. Seokjin dan Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang hyung. Orang-orang sudah mulai berbondong keluar!" Hoseok mengingatkan dan segera ia serta kedua hyung-nya melesat memasuki kantor BIN meskipun sesekali saat mereka masuk, mereka sampai bertabrakan dengan para pekerja yang tergesa keluar untuk melindungi diri mereka masing-masing.

Sret!

Hoseok menarik tangan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang berlari di depannya dengan tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada di lantai tiga, dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin terkejut.

"Ada Seungho samchon!" ujar Hoseok memberitahu.

"huh?" pekik Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mata Hoseok memandang begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Dan dapat mereka lihat, ayah Jungkook yang keluar dengan tergesa menuruni tangga dengan banyak pengawal yang melindunginya.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kantornya kacau seperti ini." sesal Seokjin yang dibalas kekehan dari Yoongi.

"oh-ayolah, ini mengasikkan. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, hyung!" balas Yoongi.

"Mengasikkan kepalamu! Kau membuat banyak orang merasa nyawa mereka akan merenggang detik ini juga!" sarkas Seokjin.

"Bukan aku, hyung. Tepatnya kita berlima!" Yoongi mengoreksi.

"aish, kenapa kalian malah berdebat. Kajja, kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan kita!" ajak Hoseok, ia berlari mendahului kedua hyungnya menuju lantai tujuh, dimana ruang kerja ayah Jungkook berada.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya ketiganya sampai di lantai tujuh meskipun baju mereka yang cukup basah karena turut terkena guyuran air yang masih keluar dari langit-langit dinding. Ketiganya, menetralkan nafas mereka sejenak saat sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja ayah Jungkook.

"oh, ini melelahkan" gumam Seokjin terengah karena berlari dengan kekuatan maksimalnya dari lantai tiga hingga lantai tujuh. Sementara, Seokjin yang masih bersandar pada dinding koridor dan Yoongi yang sudah berjongkok dengan nyamannya, sementara Hoseok berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja ayah Jungkook agar pekerjaan mereka hari ini cepat selesai.

"Terkunci?!" kesal Hoseok memaksa pintu itu untuk terbuka berulang kali. Yoongi berdecak dan Seokjin masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya. "Kau bisa membukanya 'kan hyung?" tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak lihat pintu itu menggunakan id card? Mana bisa aku membobolnya dengan kawat!" sarkas Yoongi ikut kesal.

"Serahkan padaku!" sela Seokjin menengahi, ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip kartu tanda pengenal dari saku celananya.

Klik!

Dan, dengan mudah pintu itu langsung terbuka saat Seokjin menempelkan kartu entah apa yang ia bawa pada alat yang berada di samping kenop pintu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hoseok, setelah ia ikut masuk mengekori Seokjin dan Yoongi yang menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke ruang kerja ayah Jungkook.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Taekwoon hyung, dia bilang kartu ini bisa membuka pintu apapun yang menggunakan akses tanda pengenal seperti pintu itu. Aku juga menggunakannya saat menyuruh orang untuk memasuki ruang kerja ayahku." Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"ah-begitu~"

"Siapa Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Asisten pribadiku, seperti Hyunwoo hyung, asistenmu. Aku, Hoseok, dan Jungkook juga punya asisten pribadi sepertimu." Yoongi hanya mengangguk bersamaan dengan ponsel Hoseok yang berbunyi.

"Dari Jungkook!" Hoseok memberitahu dan segera mengangkat panggilan dari Jungkook.

 _"hyung, kalian tidak apa?"_ tanya Jungkook terdengar cemas.

"Kami baik, Kook-ah!"

 _"Syukurlah, kalian membuat kekacauan yang tidak setengah-setengah."_

"oh-ayolah, tidak seru jika hanya setengah-setengah!" sahut Yoongi yang juga mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

 _"hm, aku mengerti hyung. Oya, aku mau mengingatkan—jika ruangannya masih sama seperti dulu, ada brangkas di bawah meja kerja ayahku."_ Jungkook memberitahu.

"Apa kau tahu password-nya?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tampak mengingat.

 _"Jika, tidak diubah mungkin tanggal lahirku. Coba saja."_

"Jika berubah?" tanya Hoseok.

 _"Hancurkan saja brangkasnya!"_ Taehyung yang menyahut dengan nada kesal yang membuat Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok bahkan Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _"Yak yak yak! Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius?!"_ seru Taehyung kesal karena ditertawakan.

 _"Habisnya, kau lucu sih hyung!"_ Jungkook yang berujar membuat Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka gemas.

"EKHM!" Seokjin sengaja berdehem dengan keras untuk mengalihkan atensi kedua adiknya di seberang sana.

 _"he he.. mian hyung.."_ cengir Taehyung dari seberang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tutup sambungannya. Kami akan menghubungi kalian setelah semua selesai!" sela Yoongi menengahi.

 _"Nde, hyung. Kami tunggu!"_ balas Taehyung yang setelah memutuskan sambungan ponsel Jungkook dan Hoseok sepihak.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruang kerja ayah Jungkook yang terlampau luas, sementara Seokjin dan Hoseok yang mulai bekerja untuk mencari dokumen yang sama dengan dokumen yang Seokjin dan Jungkook dapatkan di ruang kerja ayah Seokjin.

"oh, hyung! Brangkasnya masih berada di sini!" pekik Hoseok yang berada di bawah meja kerja ayah Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi langsung berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang tampak kesulitan memindahkan ubin lantai dari tempatnya. Sontak, Yoongi dan Seokjin pun membantu Hoseok untuk memindahkan ubin lantai yang lumayan berat dan dapat mereka lihat sebuah brangkas yang ukurannya cukup besar berada di bawah meja kerja ayah Jungkook, persis seperti apa yang Jungkook beritahukan padanya.

"Bagaimana jika dokumen itu tidak ada disini?" tanya Hoseok mulai ragu.

"Dokumen yang menyangkut ayah Jimin pasti termasuk dokumen penting, jadi aku yakin mereka semua pasti tidak menyimpan dokumen itu di sembarang tempat." jawab Seokjin yakin seraya menekan angka kelahiran Jungkook untuk membuka password brangkas itu.

Klik!

Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut, tak menyangka jika mereka dapat membuka brangkas itu dengan semudah ini.

"daebak! Aku benar-benar terkejut." seru Hoseok bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang membuka pintu brangkas dan dapat mereka lihat begitu banyaknya dokumen-dokumen penting di dalamnya.

Seokjin dengan terburu memilah-milah dokumen yang berada di dalam brangkas sampai tangannya sampai berada di dokumen dengan map berwarna cokelat kayu, dua paling bawah. Seokjin menarik dokumen itu keluar dan membukanya dengan tergesa.

"Itu dokumennya?" tanya Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum sumringah.

"nde, ini dokumennya. Ternyata benar, beberapa dari para appa memiliki dokumen yang serupa dengan yang dimiliki ayahku!" pekik Seokjin senang.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Kajja, kita keluar sekarang. Hobi-ya, jangan lupa beritahu Jungkook kita sudah mendapatkan dokumennya dan suruh mereka untuk pergi setelah menghapus rekaman cctv hari ini." Hoseok mengangguk dan segera mendial nomor Jungkook untuk mengabari bahwa semuanya sudah selesai.

 _"HYUNG!"_ seru Jungkook semangat.

"oh, kami sudah mendapatkan dokumennya. Cepat kalian keluar setelah hapus semua cctv-nya. Kami tunggu diluar."

 _"Okay, hyung! Kami akan segera menyusul!"_ Jungkook memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

"kajja, kita keluar sekarang!" ajak Seokjin dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Yoongi mengangguk dan Hoseok tersenyum senang.

"kajja, hyung!" balasnya tak kalah semangat dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan keadaan pakaian yang basah kuyup, dengan sabar Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Hoseok menunggu kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook setelah mereka berhasil keluar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Yoongi yang bersandar di kap mobilnya dengan Hoseok yang turut berdiri di sampingnya sementara Seokjin yang sedari tadi berjalan kesana-kemari di depan mereka dengan kedua matanya yang mengarah pada pintu masuk kantor BIN.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

"oh-ayolah, hyung. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana jauhnya jarak dari atap gedung hingga lobby, apalagi mereka juga menggunakan tangga darurat jika kau lupa!" balas Hoseok. Seokjin mendengus dan tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Hoseok padanya.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kedua mata Yoongi yang menangkap dokumen yang masih berada di tangan Seokjin yang sebenarnya cukup menarik perhatianya sejak tadi.

"emm.. hyung, boleh ku pinjam dokumen itu?" pinta Yoongi, Seokjin menoleh dan langsung memberikan dokumen yang ia bawa kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi meniliti sampul dokumen yang tak terdapat tulisan apapun membuat rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi. Ia pun membuka dokumen itu, dan membacanya dalam diam. Bahkan, sesekali Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya atau membulatkan kedua matanya membuat Hoseok yang duduk di samping Yoongi hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang Yoongi tunjukkan.

"hyung?!" panggil Hoseok saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang semakin mengeras tanpa sebab.

"Sial!" umpat Yoongi bersamaan dengan kedatangannya Taehyung bersama seorang wanita yang menenteng heels-nya berjalan di belakangnya menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang kedatangannya baru ketiganya sadari.

"yaampun, Tae kau darimana saja kami—siapa kau?" tanya Seokjin langsung memotong ucapannya sendiri ketika melihat wanita cantik berdiri di samping Taehyung tanpa alas kaki. Wanita itu mendengus kesal dan Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Perkenalkan, hyungnim. Ini Lee Ae Rin, dia—"

"HYUNG!" sela Jungkook benar-benar kesal yang membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut dan mematai wanita cantik di depan mereka dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya.

"Kookie?" gumam Hoseok.

"eoh, ini aku!" balas Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"daebak! Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu!" puji Hoseok heboh.

"hm, ini berkat Hyunwoo hyung. Tapi, hyung ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat marah?" tanya Taehyung yang kali ini beralih pada Yoongi yang terlihat muram.

"Cepat masuk mobil! Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan!" titah Yoongi mendahului mereka memasuki mobilnya masih dengan dokumen yang mereka dapatkan berada di tangannya. Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook pun saling berpandangan namun kemudian mereka hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu dan selanjutnya mereka berempat langsung memasuki mobil Yoongi tanpa ada pembicaraan berarti diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk termenung diatas ranjang kamarnya yang berada di rumah kakeknya. Ia sudah pulang ke rumah kakeknya sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan sejak itu pula ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya dengan duduk diam dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam miniatur teleskop. oh, juga jangan lupa keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita padahal langit sudah menggelap.

Jimin memainkan miniatur kesayangannya sejak kecil di tangan kanannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan banyak hal terutama setelah ia mendengar semua cerita mengerikan yang bibi Yoon alami delapan tahun yang lalu. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, kembali mematai miniatur itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Apa chip ini berisi bukti yang orang-orang cari selama ini?" tanya Jimin entah pada siapa. Jimin menarik nafas, ia membuka bagian bawah miniatur untuk mengambil chip yang ia ingin tahu apa isi dari chip yang tampaknya sengaja disimpan ayahnya di dalam benda kesayangannya.

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik menyala, Jimin pun segera menyambungkan chip itu ke dalam laptopnya. Jimin mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja, menunggu dengan tak sabar sampai layar monitor laptopnya menampilkan tulisan loading access dengan angka yang mulai menunjukkan dari angka 1%.

Lama Jimin menunggu, sampai akses masuk chip itu ke dalam laptopnya memenuhi 100% dengan otomatis layar laptopnya langsung berganti penuh hitam dan sebuah tulisan di bagian center layar ada kotak bertulis "Login" yang berisi kata "Username" dan "Password" di dalamnya.

Jimin mendengus, mencoba untuk memutar otaknya kali ini. Dengan ragu ia mulai mengetik di kolom username, nama ayahnya sementara ia mengetik angka kelahiran ayahnya pada kolom password. Jimin menekan enter tanpa berfikir panjang, dan seharusnya ia tahu jika percobaan pertamanya akan menghasilkan tulisan _'Sorry your username and password don't match, please try again!'_ , membuat Jimin harus kembali memutar otaknya lebih keras.

Percobaan keduanya, Jimin mencoba menggunakan nama ibunya dan tanggal lahir ibunya tapi berakhir dengan tulisan yang sama dengan percobaan pertama. Percobaan selanjutnya, Jimin mencoba menggunakan nama ayahnya dan tanggal pernikahan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya layar laptopnya masih tetap menunjukkan tulisan yang sama.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Sesekali ia meremat rambutnya, mengusap wajahnya setelah berbagai nama dan angka yang berbeda ia masukkan ke kotak login. Tapi, tetap berakhir dengan tulisan yang membuat Jimin hampir membanting laptopnya karena saking kesalnya. Sudah hampir semua nama, termasuk juga namanya tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok.

Lagi, Jimin mengetuk-etuk jarinya diatas meja dengan kedua matanya yang menatap jengah pada layar laptopnya. Jimin mengingat-ingat apakah ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan dari sosok ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan ragu jari lentiknya kembali menekan huruf pada keyboard laptopnya hingga di kolom username terpampang kata 'teleskop', konyol memang—tapi, apa salahnya untuk mencoba. Dan untuk kolom password kali ini dengan percaya diri Jimin menekan angka kelahirannya. Menurutnya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan teleskop dengan kata lain juga berhubungan dengannya.

Klik!

Jimin menekan tombol enter agak keras kali ini. Ia menunggu sesaat dan seketika ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat tulisan di layar laptopnya berubah menjadi tulisan 'Login Success', membuat Jimin hampir memekik girang.

Selanjutnya, Jimin membiarkan laptonya yang bekerja untuk mengumpulkan entah data apa yang ada di dalam dokumen itu. Dengan agak tak sabar, dan rasa penasaran yang memuncak Jimin mematai layar laptopnya yang baru menunjukkan proses meloading.

"huft! Kenapa lama sekali?!" dengus Jimin. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kamar hanya untuk sekedar mengambil minuman dingin.

Malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—rumah kakek Jimin terasa sepi karena sang kakek masih berada di Jeju entah sampai kapan. Bahkan, karena ketidak-beradaan sang kakek membuat Jimin menolak setiap ajakan makan malam dari kepala pelayan dan lebih memilih untuk memintanya membawakan makan malam Jimin ke kamarnya.

"tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya kepala pelayan Kim saat Jimin sampai di dapur.

"ah, tidak paman. Aku hanya haus. Terima kasih." balas Jimin dengan eye smile-nya.

"Baiklah, tuan muda—jika perlu sesuatu tak perlu sungkan untuk memanggil kami." Jimin mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil dua susu pisang.

"hm, paman. Bolehkah, aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin setelah menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan kembali menghampiri kepala pelayan Kim.

"Tentu saja, tuan muda."

"Sudah berapa lama paman bekerja bersama haraboji?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu.

"Cukup lama tuan muda."

"Apa sebelum ayahku menikah dengan ibuku?" kepala pelayan Kim tampak mengangguk.

"Bahkan, sebelum nyonya besar Park meninggal dunia." Jimin mengangguk paham.

"oya, dimana Hyukjae hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang tadi?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anda tidak tahu?" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti dan menggeleng bingung. "Lee Hyukjae-ssi pergi ke Busan setelah mengantar anda pergi." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Kenapa Hyukjae hyung tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tenang saja, tuan muda. Dia akan kembali besok pagi."

"ah-begitu. Memangnya ada perlu apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Maaf tuan muda, jika menyangkut perusahaan saya kurang begitu tahu." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan baru paham jika Hyukjae hyung-nya adalah salah satu asisten pribadinya yang juga bekerja di perusahaan kakeknya.

"Terima kasih paman. Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam!" pamit Jimin yang dibalas sapaan 'selamat malam, tuan muda' dari kepala pelayan Kim.

Jimin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia menutup pintunya perlahan dan dengan langkah cepat segera mendekati meja belajarnya. Jimin membuka penutup susu pisang yang ia bawa dari lemari pendingin dan menghidupkan laptopnya yang tampaknya dalam keadaan sleep secara otomatis. Jimin meminum susu pisangnya dengan kedua matanya yang bergulir menatap layar laptop yang sudah sepenuhnya menunjukkan isi dari chip milik ayahnya.

Bruuush~

Uhuk!

Jimin tersedak minumannya sendiri saat ia melihat nama-nama folder yang ada di dalam chip itu. Ia meletakkan susunya di samping laptopnya dan kali ini seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada laptop putih di depannya.

Terhitung ada lima folder dengan nama berbeda. Bahkan, hanya dengan membaca dari setiap nama folder itu sudah membuat Jimin berdigik ngeri. Tapi, diantara lima folder itu ada satu folder yang menarik perhatian Jimin dimana folder itu dinamakan dengan folder "XXX". Dan, untuk memulai investigasinya pada chip yang tak sengaja ia temukan, Jimin memutuskan untuk memulai dari folder yang diberi nama aneh dibandingkan dengan folder empat lainnya.

Jimin meng-klik folder itu dua kali dan seketika itu ia dihadapkan dengan beberapa dokumen dengan nama familiar di dalamnya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan menscrooll isi folder XXX sampai bawah dan menemukan dokumen yang bernama "X-Motive".

"Motif?" gumam Jimin dan memutuskan untuk meng-klik dokumen itu. Jimin menunggu beberapa saat dan langsung membaca isi dokumen dengan saksama. Setelah membaca sampai akhir, jantungnya berdebar secara tak wajar. Kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ini baru satu fakta yang ia ketahui belum seluruhnya. Dan, baru satu fakta saja sudah membuat Jimin bungkam bagaimana dengan fakta-fakta lainnya?

Jimin merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya menatap intens pada beberapa foto yang berada di dalam dokumen yang ia buka.

 _'Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mengetahui semua ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa jika harus menyembunyikan ini semua berlama-lama.'_ gumam Jimin dan berniat untuk kembali berkutat pada isi chip serta mempersiapkan diri jikalau ia menemukan fakta lain yang pasti akan lebih mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-

Dentingan suara antara sendok-garpu dan piring saling beradu di pagi cerah di kediaman yang sebenarnya dihuni oleh tiga tuan muda. Tapi, khusus pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya dua dari tiga si pemilik rumah memutuskan menginap bahkan juga membawa tiga teman kecil mereka.

"Jadi, sudah berapa dokumen yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan yang membuat sontak empat alat makan langsung mengambang di atas piring. Yoongi menatap keempat temannya menyelidik sementara, keempatnya menatap Yoongi gugup. "Kalian tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" lanjut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung!" Taehyung yang menjawab.

"Jadi, katakan! Berapa dokumen serupa yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" ulang Yoongi.

"Baru satu, hyung. Dan itu, berkas ketiga." Yoongi mengangguk mengerti atas jawaban dari Taehyung. "Bagaimana dengan dokumen yang kemarin?"

"Itu berkas kedua. Isinya hanya kode untuk mencocokkan berkas selanjutnya." jawab Yoongi melanjutkan acara makannya dengan acuh. Jungkook dan Seokjin yang duduk bersebelahan saling berpandangan sebelum kedua mata mereka masing-masing bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata Taehyung dan Hoseok yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"hm, hyung—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut. Yoongi hanya berdehem. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sementara Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung menyemangatinya dengan tatapan mereka masing-masing.

"Darimana kau tahu, jika Jimin hyung sudah ingat semuanya?" pertanyaan Jungkook sontak membuat Yoongi menghentikan aktifitas makannya namun tak berniat untuk menatap si penanya. Yoongi masih terdiam sementara keempat temannya masih sabar menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _'Tidak mungkin, 'kan aku mengatakan jika Jimin yang mengatakan sendiri padaku?'_

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku juga—darimana kau tahu jika Jimin sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Yoongi membalik pertanyaan pada Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas, ia tahu hyung-nya ini sedang menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Jimin hyung sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." jawab Jungkook. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungkook agak terkejut.

"Jimin yang mengatakan semuanya padamu?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Kapan?"

"Saat musim panas kemarin. Saat Tae hyung terluka, dan kau meninggalkanku berdua dengan Jimin hyung. Saat Jimin hyung memberikan jaketnya padaku."

"Itulah sebabnya wajahmu memucat waktu itu?" Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia mananyakan tentang benda-benda yang aku berikan padamu. Tapi, aku merasa asing ketika dia mengatakan semua itu. Aku seperti tidak mengenali Jimin hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun bahkan juga sedikit mengancamku. Katanya, untuk tidak mencari tahu apapun tentang masa lalu kita semua. Dia mengatakan itu akan membuatku terluka. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengatakan jika semua ini juga berkaitan tidak hanya pada keluarganya tapi juga dengan keluarga kita semua. Aku melihat kebencian di kedua matanya. Jimin hyung benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan waktu itu." terang Jungkook yang membuat keempat hyungnya hanya terdiam, Yoongi terutama. Ia tidak tahu, jika sebelum Jimin menemuinya dan mengatakan semuanya, Jimin sudah mengatakan lebih dulu pada Jungkook. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah kenapa cara Jimin mengatakan semuanya padanya dan pada Jungkook, sangat berbeda jauh?

"Jadi, darimana kau tahu semuanya, hyung?" Jungkook kembali pada topik awal. Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya datar, yang membuat keempatnya kesulitan untuk membaca ekspresi Yoongi.

"Siapa lagi, jika bukan dari Jimin." Yoongi akhirnya menjawab jujur.

"Dari Jimin?" pekik Seokjin dan Hoseok bersamaan sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"ya, Jimin yang memberitahuku." ulang Yoongi.

"Tapi, kapan dia mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Jimin menemuiku saat aku menunggu Tae dan Hobi di halaman RC." jawab Yoongi.

"Itukah sebabnya kita tidak menemukanmu dan hanya ada mobilmu hari itu?" Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya, saat di rumah sakit aku sempat mengunjungi Jimin dua kali."

"MWO?!" seru Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook kompak.

"Orang yang mengirim dua bodyguard itu adalah kakek Jimin dari ayahnya."

"jinjja?" lanjut keempatnya kompak. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, Jimin sekarang ini tinggal bersama kakeknya?" tanya Seokjin.

"ya, aku rasa!" jawab Yoongi datar.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menemuimu, hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu shock dan bahagia hari itu. Melihatnya berdiri di depanku itu sudah cukup membuatku senang." Yoongi menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedari tadi memang hanya diam. "Jungkook-ah!" panggilnya, Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi dan menatap sang hyung yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Jimin benar. Semua kenyataan itu akan melukaimu jika kau mencari tahu." Ujar Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung turut memandang Jungkook iba.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook semakin tak mengerti terlebih ia juga menyadari tak hanya Yoongi, bahkan Hoseok dan Taehyung turut menatapnya iba. "Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?" lanjut Jungkook berharap.

"Maafkan kami Jungkook-ah~" sesal Yoongi. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, percaya jika ada sesuatu yang hyung-nya sembunyikan darinya.

"hyung—" gumam Jungkook menatap Yoongi memohon sementara Yoongi hanya bisa memberikan tatapan memohon maaf pada Jungkook karena mungkin saja, sebentar lagi apa yang akan Yoongi katakan ada kemungkinan besar dapat melukai perasaan adik kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda!" sapa kepala pelayan Kim pada Jimin yang baru saja menuruni tangga masih dengan menggunakan piyama anak anjingnya yang berwarna kuning-putih. Jimin tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri kepala pelayan Kim yang menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Pagi paman." balas Jimin.

"Apa tidur anda nyenyak, tuan muda?" tanya kepala pelayan Kim. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"ya, cukup nyenyak paman."

"Silahkan duduk, tuan muda. Kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda." ujar kepala pelayan Kim mengantar Jimin menuju ruang makan sebelum kedua mata Jimin menangkap sosok yang keberadaannya semalam ia tanyakan muncul dari pintu utama.

"Hyukjae hyung?!" panggil Jimin berjalan mendekati Hyukjae sementara kepala pelayan Kim dengan sopan menyapa Hyukjae yang baru datang.

"hi, Jiminie apa kau merindukanku?" goda Hyukjae memeluk Jimin sekilas.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya baik?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Hyukjae balik bertanya.

"Perusahaan kakek." jawab Jimin yang membuat Hyukjae membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada. Paman Kim hanya mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak tahu sebab kepergianmu jika itu menyangkut tentang perusahaan. Jadi, biar kutebak kau mendadak pergi ke Busan bukan karena alasan 'kan, hyung? Pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi. Bahkan, sejak haraboji di Jeju saja, Haraboji belum juga menghubungiku!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dengan lembut Hyukjae merangkul tubuh mungil Jimin dan menuntunnya menuju ruang makan dimana para maid langsung membungkukkan badan mereka ketika sang tuan muda dan salah satu orang kepercayaan majikan mereka datang untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Tidak heran jika kau peringkat satu di angkatanmu."

"HYUNG!" pekik Jimin kesal karena sempat-sempatnya Hyukjae membahas sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan jawabannya. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"arra-arra! Memang ada masalah di perusahaan, tapi kau tenang saja. Semuanya masih terkendala, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan, mengenai kakekmu—beliau tidak sendiri di jeju, ada paman Kang, Jongdae, Park Sejin, dan banyak lagi yang menjaga kakekmu." Jimin mendengus.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Percayalah, kakekmu pasti juga merindukanmu melebihi dirimu sendiri." Jimin mengangguk percaya.

"Tapi, hyung—kekacauan di perusahaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan—kau tahu siapa maksudku 'kan?" tanya Jimin pelan. Hyukjae tampak terdiam.

"Entahlah, semuanya terasa samar. Kau benar, jika memang benar dia orangnya—memang pantaslah karena secara tidak langsung dia hidup sebagai bunglon! Dia berada di dekat kita tapi kita tidak tahu karena dengan mudahnya dia menyesuaikan diri dan mengambil alih semuanya seolah bahwa dia adalah pahlawan." sarkas Hyukjae tampak kesal, hal itu membuat Jimin menebak bahwa keadaan perusahaan kakeknya pasti lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan.

"oya, Jiminie—"

"nde?"

"Apa kau akan pergi hari ini?" Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku berencana untuk di rumah saja sampai lusa. Kau tahu, hyung efek samping dari operasi itu baru berdampak akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hyukjae cemas. Jimin menggeleng cepat.

"ani ani ani. Kemarin 'kan aku baru dari rumah sakit, jika kau lupa. Aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat." tutur Jimin.

"Benar kau tidak apa?" Jimin tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, hyung." balas Jimin. "Dan, juga—aku rasa haraboji lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di perusahaan, tapi aku yakin itu bukan masalah kecil. Kau tahu 'kan hyung—haraboji adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki?" tanya Jimin. Hyukjae menarik nafas dan tersenyum tampan.

"Kau tidak apa sendiri disini?"

"Aku tidak sendiri, hyung. Ada paman Kim dan puluhan pelayan disini. Dan, jika aku ingin pergi aku cukup meminta paman Lee untuk mengantarku."

"arraseo. Tapi, ingat jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku pergi. Aku tetap memataimu." Jimin tertawa keras.

"Tenang saja, hyungnim. Aku akan selalu mengabarimu."

"Janji?" Jimin mengangguk. "Katakan 'janji' lebih dulu." Jimin menarik nafas.

"Jan-ji!" ucap Jimin penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu. Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu entah karenamu atau karena siapapun. Aku pastikan, kakekmu akan mengirimmu ke London—hari itu juga!" ancam Hyukjae menyeramkan yang membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya susah. Baiklah, ia tahu konsekuensi dari semua rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan masak-masak salah satunya adalah _pergi ke London dan meninggalkan kehidupannya di Seoul._

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang hanya diam tak bereaksi. Keempatnya menatap Jungkook cemas, sementara yang ditatap hanya memandang kosong di depannya dengan ucapan Yoongi yang terus teringang di otaknya secara berulang.

 _"Ibumu adalah salah satu korban dari semua ini. Maaf, jika aku harus mengatakan semua ini. Jungkook-ah—tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui semua ini dari kami atau dari ayahmu dibandingkan dari orang yang salah."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"_

 _"Ibumu—dibunuh tepat hari kelahiranmu di rumah sakit."_

Jungkook mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali. Bibirnya tetap bungkam, bahkan ia menolak untuk bertatapan dengan keempat hyungnya sekarang ini.

Sret!

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya masih dengan kedua matanya yang menatap kosong.

"aku—ingin sendiri, hyung." tuturnya lirih dan pergi dari hadapan keempat hyungnya menuju kamar tamu yang disediakan di kediaman Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung.

"Jung—"

"Biarkan dia sendiri!" Yoongi menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak mengejar Jungkook.

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua padanya?" tanya Seokjin sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, hyung—aku tidak ingin ada yang mempengaruhi Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa-apa." sesal Yoongi. "Dia akan lebih kecewa pada kita jika kita tidak mengatakannya lebih awal!"

"Dan, apa kalian berdua sudah tahu?" tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Selain fakta bahwa ibu Jungkook dibunuh di rumah sakit tepat kelahiran Jungkook, kami berdua sudah tahu jika ibunya Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook dibunuh oleh orang yang sama yang menyebabkan kecelakaan kedua orang tua Jimin." jawab Hoseok yang kali ini menambah keterkejutan Seokjin yang langsung menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"b-benarkah?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." pamit Yoongi ikut pergi meninggalkan Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung di ruang makan.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok khawatir.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja." harap Taehyung kemudian.

"Tapi, ada berapa banyak lagi fakta mengerikan yang mereka sembunyikan dari kita?" tanya Seokjin dengan kedua mata sendunya.

"Entahlah, berapa banyak fakta lagi yang tidak kita ketahui—aku hanya berharap kita semua tetap dalam keadaan baik dan jauh dari kata masalah." lanjut Taehyung yang hanya diangguki oleh Seokjin maupun Hoseok.

"oya, hyung—apa kalian akan ke RC?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"waeyo?" balas Hoseok. Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus. Kalian mau ikut atau disini saja?" tawar Taehyung.

"Aku disini saja, kau tahu—aku masih penasaran dengan isi dokumen itu." jawab Seokjin.

"nado!" sahut Hoseok semangat. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"arra, aku akan pergi sendiri kalau begitu. Kalian ingin titip sesuatu?" Seokjin dan Hoseok menggeleng kompak.

"nope!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Tapi, ada perlu apa kau ke RC?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Taehyung acuh dan berusaha agar kedua hyungnya tidak merasa curiga padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk termenung dengan tangannya yang memeluk kedua kakinya. Pandangannya kosong menatap kearah air mancur yang berada di taman belakang rumah ketiga hyungnya. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduk melamun di bawah pohon maple tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan, saking fokusnya ia sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya mematainya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Terlalu mengasihani diri sendiri tidak akan membuatmu kembali pada masa lalu!" seru Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara setelah 30 menit ia datang dan hanya diam mematai gerak-gerik Jungkook yang sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Jungkook sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Yoongi yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan pose yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengasihani diri sendiri!" sarkas Jungkook.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yoongi.

"ani!" jawab Jungkook tetap memandang lurus ke depannya meskipun menurut Yoongi tidak ada hal menarik sama sekali. "Aku hanya marah pada takdir yang mempermainkan kita semua!"

"Kau tak perlu marah pada takdir!" ujar Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook menoleh kearahnya. "Bukan takdir yang salah. Jadi, jangan salahkan apa yang tidak patut untuk disalahkan. Termasuk ayahmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, jika aku sedang menyalahkan ayahku?"

"Karena aku juga pernah berada di posisimu." mimik wajah Jungkook melunak, tak sedatar sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga kehilangan ibuku saat aku bayi dan aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu bersamaan dengan fakta tentang dirimu." kedua mata Jungkook membulat tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung~"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu, kau tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah, mencobalah untuk mengerti bagaimana posisi ayahmu. Jangan marah padanya atau bahkan membencinya karena tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu lebih awal. Kau tahu? Setiap rahasia yang disembunyikan pasti ada alasan di baliknya."

"nde, kau benar hyung. Tapi, kenapa ayahku tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Tidak sedikitpun, tentang ibuku?"

"Mungkin—bukan karena ayahmu ingin menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Tapi—itu lebih karena ayahmu masih merasakan sakitnya kehilangan hingga sekarang. Ayahmu hanya mencoba untuk tidak melukai dirinya sendiri dengan membuka luka lama ditambah lagi fakta yang mungkin akan melukaimu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena, ayahku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pada awalnya, aku sangat marah—tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari ayahku tak setegar kelihatannya. Bisa kau bayangkan, dihadapkan dengan sosok pria yang dingin, tegas, dan menyebalkan tiba-tiba menangis menyedihkan dihadapanmu?" tanya Yoongi seraya tertawa kecil bermaksud untuk menghibur Jungkook yang tampaknya berhasil.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Jadi, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah—apapun yang terjadi tetaplah percaya pada ayahmu. Karena, lebih dari apapun—apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, hanya semata-mata untuk kebaikan kita." Jungkook mengangguk paham, hatinya lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"hyung, tidakkah menurutmu kita masih beruntung?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dan hanya mendengar apa yang akan Jungkook katakan selanjutnya. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Jimin hyung selain ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, tapi keduanya juga meninggal di tempat, di depan kedua matanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya dia jika tidak mengalami amnesia."

"ya, terlebih dia masih memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri." gumam Yoongi, hati dan pikirannya kembali berkecamuk penuh kecemasan hanya karena memikirkan pujaan hatinya. "Kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi, Jungkook masih menoleh menatapnya. "Jimin—tidak pernah membenci kita."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Sebaliknya. Jauh dari itu semua, dia tetap menyayangi kita lebih dari dirinya sendiri." Jungkook tersenyum sendu. Merasa bersalah pada Jimin hyung-nya karena sempat mengira bahwa Jimin sudah berubah setelah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ingat semuanya.

Selanjutnya, Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka yang sama-sama penuh dengan bayang-bayang sosok yang sama, yang entah kenapa mereka merasa takut dan cemas tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

.

.

Blam!

Taehyung menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia sampai di halaman parkir RC. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung utama di sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju lift yang ada di gedung utama, menunggu sebentar sampai pintu lift itu terbuka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, pintu lift pun terbuka dan Taehyung tanpa membuang waktu segera masuk dan menekan angka 9 dimana lantai yang akan ia datangi.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka saat sampai di lantai sembilan. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruang tertutup yang ia ketahui hampir tidak ada siswa yang berani masuk apalagi menginjakkan kakinya di lantai paling atas di gedung utama. Tapi, tidak dengan Taehyung jika kalian lupa siapa peran Taehyung di RC.

Cklek!

Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan yang satu-satunya ada di lantai sembilan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Setelah masuk, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan si pemilik ruangan yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

"Terkejut, Taehyung-ssi?" tanyanya tersenyum miring. Taehyung hanya diam karena rencananya hari ini tak ia duga sudah terbaca oleh kepala sekolahnya.

"Masuklah!" titahnya tapi tak direspon oleh Taehyung. Hal itu, membuat Bang ssaem, kepala sekolah RC bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan mendekati salah satu anak dari pemilik sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika anda tetap bekerja di hari libur ssaem." tutur Taehyung datar dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat menyeramkan.

"Aku dibayar setiap hari, termasuk hari libur. Jadi, tak perlu heran jika aku berada di ruang kerjaku, tuan muda." Taehyung mengerut tak suka dan menghela nafas kesal. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang kepala sekolahnya dan duduk disana dengan seenaknya diikuti Bang ssaem yang turut duduk di depannya.

"Apa appa, yang meminta samchon disini?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Bang ssaem terkekeh melihat akhirnya keponakannya, memanggilnya seperti yang seharusnya.

"yap, seperti yang kau duga anak nakal!" cibir Bang ssaem yang selain adalah kepala sekolah RC, dia juga merupakan saudara sepupu dengan ayah Taehyung, Kim Wonjoong.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua itu, kemarin meminta Joonmyeon hyung untuk melakukannya semulus mungkin, dan sekarang?" kesal Taehyung tak mengerti. "Tapi, karena samchon disini apa itu artinya samchon sudah mendapatkan apa yang appa inginkan?" tanya Taehyung kedua matanya berbinar semangat berharap ia tidak perlu membuang tenaga karena sang paman sudah membantu tugas dari sang ayah.

"hm, kau tenang saja aku sudah memberikan apa yang ayahmu inginkan padanya semalam. Jadi, kau tak perlu mencemaskan apapun." Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Tidak biasanya appa seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Taehyung cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja pada ayahmu?" Bang ssaem balik bertanya. "oya, apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Tahu apa, samchon?" tanya Taehyung melihat wajah pamannya yang mengeras entah karena apa.

"Park Jimin akan pindah semester depan ke London."

"MWO?!" pekik Taehyung terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah janji konyol yang Jimin ucapkan pada Hyukjae sudah berlalu. Dan, kini dengan perasaan gusarnya, Jimin hanya bisa berjalan kesana-kemari menghaluskan lantai kamarnya. Sudah ditetapkan, jika nanti malam ia akan datang ke Weizh Grand Hall untuk menemui para ayah dari kelima teman kecilnya. Semuanya sudah Jimin siapkan, termasuk akses untuk masuk ke hotel mewah itu.

Tapi, yang membuat Jimin gusar disini adalah isi chip yang keseluruhnnya sudah ia ketahui apa isinya. Semuanya. Dan, benar seperti dugaannya, chip itu adalah bukti yang selama ini orang-orang cari. Bukti yang dikumpulkan ayahnya dengan susah payah dan bukti yang membuat banyak orang frustasi karenanya.

Jimin menyatukan kedua tangannya yang banjir keringat dingin. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali dengan kedua matanya yang melirik cemas kearah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore, itu artinya masih ada empat jam sebelum ia pergi ke hotel mewah itu, seorang diri. Hm, mengingat Hyukjae yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk ikut mengurus perusahaan kakeknya yang Jimin rasa semakin berlalunya hari semakin buruk. Ingin rasanya, Jimin membantu dan menawarkan diri tapi ia tebak kakeknya pasti akan bersikeras untuk membiarkannya duduk diam di rumah sementara para orang tua sedang uring-uringan di luar sana.

"aish~ kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat?!" gumam Jimin tak bisa lagi mengontrol rasa takut, cemas, gusar, dan gugupnya yang menjadi satu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia hadapi malam ini.

Jimin mengeluarkan nafasnya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa menyesakkan dalam hatinya dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"rilex, Jim ... rilex~" gumam Jimin menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah padahal sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan kesana-kemari di dalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi malam ini. Cukup hadapi—dan lakukan sesuai dengan rencanamu!" ujar Jimin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, empat jam kali ini terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya yang harus Jimin lalui penuh kecemasan di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Bahkan, sepanjang perjalanan menuju Weizh Grand Hall, Jimin tak bisa duduk tenang dengan jantungnya yang berdebar secara berlebihan.

Ckiit!

Mobil yang mengantar Jimin malam itu, akhirnya berhenti di tempat yang Jimin tuju. Jimin memandangi gedung mewah di balik kaca mobilnya sebentar.

"tuan muda, kita sudah sampai!" ingat paman Lee yang menjadi sopir Jimin malam ini. Jimin tersentak dan menoleh kearah paman Lee yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"nde, terima kasih paman sudah mengantarku. Paman boleh pulang." balas Jimin mulai tenang. "Dan—paman tak perlu menjemputku. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku ingin menemui temanku di RC."

"Tapi, tuan muda—"

"gwenchana, paman. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Jika terlalu larut, mungkin aku akan menginap di asrama dan pulang nanti pagi. Aku akan menghubungi paman untuk menjemputku di RC."

"ah-begitu. Baiklah, tuan muda jika itu maumu." Jimin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih paman. Hati-hati di jalan, aku pergi!" Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya, ia menunggu mobil paman Lee keluar dari area Weizh Grand Hall sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan kelima sahabat ayahnya tanpa mereka ketahui tentang kedatangannya malam ini.

Jimin mengeratkan mantel biru dongker yang ia kenakan seraya melangkah memasuki lobby hotel. Tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis, Jimin langsung berjalan menuju lift. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pintu lift itu terbuka dan Jimin segera masuk dan menekan angka 26, dimana lantai pertemuan kelima ayah teman kecilnya.

Ting!

Sesampai di lantai 26, Jimin melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu yang berada di lantai 26 yang sekaligus tengah dijaga empat pria berbadan besar dengan setelan formal berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk, di dalam sedang ada rapat rahasia dari para petinggi negara." tahan salah satu pria yang berjaga ketika melihat Jimin berjalan mendekat. Jimin menyunggingkan senyum singkat.

"hm, aku tahu. Tapi, kau atau siapapun tidak berhak melarangku untuk masuk karena aku juga ada pertemuan dengan mereka." balas Jimin berani.

"Maaf, jika tidak keberatan bisa anda tunjukkan id vvip-nya?" tawar pria yang lain. Jimin mendengus. Tangannya yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna perak dihadapan keempat bodyguard itu.

"Aku rasa id vvvip, justru lebih berlaku." tutur Jimin menantang. "Dan, jika kalian kurang percaya—kalian bisa mengecek namaku di daftar tamu yang hadir hari ini. Namaku, Park Jimin. Kalian bisa mengeceknya bahkan aku juga sudah memesan meja di dalam sana, atas namaku." sesuai dengan permintaan Jimin, salah satu bodyguard itu dengan segera mengambil buku tamu untuk mengecek apakah nama Park Jimin turut dalam daftar atau tidak.

"Maafkan, kami tuan. Kami tidak tahu, karena pertemuan sudah dimulai dua jam yang lalu." sesal pria yang dari awal menahan Jimin. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"hm, aku tahu. Aku memang sengaja datang terlambat. Sekarang bukakan pintunya dan katakan pada mereka, Park Jimin ingin bertemu!" titah Jimin.

"Baiklah, ikuti saya tuan Park!" ajak bodyguard pertama bersamaan dengan dua bodyguard dekat pintu yang membukakan pintu aula di hotel untuk mereka berdua.

Jimin mengekori pria yang mengantarnya masuk dalam diam, tak berniat untuk banyak bicara atau sekedar berbasa-basi, ia hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan mereka dan menyelesaikan rencana awalnya malam ini.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

Cklek!

Pria itu membuka pintu lain yang berada di dalam aula yang sepi sementara Jimin mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dari pria yang tadi berjaga di depan dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya di luar pintu sebentar. Setidaknya, ia harus menyiapkan diri saat muncul dan menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan mereka nantinya.

"Maaf, jika saya mengganggu tuan." dapat Jimin lihat pria itu yang meminta ijin dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula rapat kami sudah selesai. Ada apa?" Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara yang ia ketahui milik ayah Seokjin, yang menjawab ujaran dari bodyguard itu.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian, tuan."

"Siapa?" kali ini ayah Taehyung yang bertanya, dan sebelum pria itu menyebut namanya refleks kaki Jimin melangkah masuk yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak percaya dari kelima orang yang berperan sebagai ayah dari anak mereka.

Jimin tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kelimanya dengan sopan.

"annyeongasseo~" sapa Jimin formal.

"Park Jimin?!!" gumam kelimanya menatap Jimin seolah Jimin adalah hantu yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

"k-kau boleh pergi!" ayah Namjoon, Seungwon—menitah pada pria yang mengantar Jimin untuk keluar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Jimin bersama dengan kelima ayah dari kelima teman kecilnya.

"Saya harap, saya tidak mengganggu pertemuan—paman sekalian," dan penuturan Jimin selanjutnya sontak membuat kelima pria paruh baya itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya. Bahkan, tak hanya itu Jimin juga melihat wajah tegang dari masing-masing wajah kelimanya.

"j-Jimin... kau—" Jimin tersenyum manis, amat manis sampai-sampai membuat kelima pria paruh baya itu merasa ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik senyum manis Jimin.

"Saya datang, hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya saya katakan delapan tahun yang lalu." tutur Jimin tegas. Kedua matanya berkilat tenang.

"Kau—sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya ayah Jungkook, Jeon Seungho dengan suara tercekat.

"nde! Saya sudah ingat semuanya!" jawab Jimin yang lagi-lagi direspon dengan diam dan tegang oleh kelima sahabat mendiang ayahnya.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat paman sekalian merasa tertekan dengan kedatangan saya, apalagi tanpa sepengetahuan kakek saya."

"Kakek?" tanya ayah Seokjin, Kim Chilhyun. Jimin mengangguk.

"nde, ayah dari ayah saya. Park Seo Goon. Jika tidak salah dengar, paman-paman pernah bertemu dengan beliau." kali ini tatapan mata Jimin bertemu pandang dengan ayah Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan diantara keenamnya. Kelima pria itu yang sedari tadi memandangi Jimin penuh kerinduan sementara Jimin yang mencoba untuk menolak tatapan penuh kasih yang mereka berikan padanya. Karena, jika Jimin membalas tatapan itu Jimin akan merasa lemah dan melupakan semua rencananya. Karena, tatapan itu ia jadi teringat dengan masa kecilnya dan kedekataannya dengan kelima orang di depannya. Tidak, ia harus bisa menahan semua rasa rindunya kali ini dan mengesampingkan egonya demi orang-orang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu maksud kedatangan saya kemari." Jimin kembali berujar dan memulai mengatakan apa maksud dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi, sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada paman, karena sudah mengirim saya ke panti asuhan setelah kecelakaan itu." sarkas Jimin yang kali ini wajah tegang muncul dari Seungho dan Chilhyun. "Tapi, saya tidak bisa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua saya." sendu Jimin, kali ini ia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya di depan kelima orang yang ia anggap seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Jimin—"

"Maka dari itu—" Jimin memotong cepat apa yang akan Seungho katakan padanya. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan diri. "—kedatangan saya kemari untuk meminta bantuan pada paman sekalian." lanjut Jimin yang membuat kelima pria paruh baya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Agak kurang ajar memang, karena kedatangan saya yang tidak diundang dan dengan tiba-tiba tapi langsung meminta bantuan kepada paman-paman. Maafkan, atas kelancangan saya."

"Tidak, nak. Tentu saja tidak. Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan dari kami?" tanya Seungwon lembut. Jimin tersenyum kecil, dipandanginya ayah dari kelima teman kecilnya satu persatu.

"Bantuan—untuk menangkap pembunuh itu." lirih Jimin kedua matanya berkilat marah. Jimin menarik nafas, dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Saya tahu, paman tidak akan mengijinkan saya untuk mengatakan semua ini, sama halnya dengan haraboji. Tapi, apakah perlu saya ingatkan jika kita semua merasakan kehilangan karena orang yang sama?"

"Tapi, Jiminie—siapa orang itu? Selama delapan tahun, kami mencari tapi kami tidak pernah menemukan titik terangnya." ujar Wonjoong.

"Jika saya menjawabnya, apakah ahjussi akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Jimin menatap Wonjoong. "Meskipun saya menyebut nama orang yang mustahil untuk melakukan semua kejahatan ini?" lanjut Jimin penuh teka-teki. "Saya sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Jaeduck samchon, tapi lebih dari itu saya benar-benar meminta tolong pada orang-orang kepercayaan ayah saya." penuturan Jimin kali ini membuat kelima orang itu mencelos sampai akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan Jimin, ayah Yoongi, Min Seonwoong menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, tidak hanya dirinya tapi juga keempat rekannya yang lain.

"Apakah kau membenci kami karena tak sempat menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya yang dibalas senyum tulus dari Jimin.

"Yang terpenting, rasa kebencianku tak sama besarnya dengan orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" jawab Jimin tegas. "Tapi, dibalik itu—rasa sayang dan rinduku akan jauh lebih besar daripada rasa benci." lanjut Jimin seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat kelima pria paruh baya itu menghangat.

Grep!

"Jiminie~" dan Jimin hanya bisa membalas pelukan Seungho yang tampaknya sudah menahan diri sejak kedatangannya untuk memeluk Jimin, putra dari mendiang sahabatnya.

"Maafkan samchon, nak..." bisik Seungho yang dibalas anggukan dari Jimin dan tak lama ia melepas pelukannya dengan ayah Jungkook.

"Tapi, maaf samchon—ini bukan saat untuk bertukar rindu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengungkap semua ini dan aku sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari paman sekalian."

"hm, kau benar! Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan, dan tanpa kau meminta pun kami semua akan selalu membantumu." Jimin tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Seungwon.

"kamsahamnida!" balas Jimin tulus. Jimin terdiam sejenak, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya tapi Jimin rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang bukti itu.

"Tapi, Jiminie—" panggil Chilhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Jimin menoleh dan menatap ayah Seokjin. "Apakah, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan yang lainnya sudah tahu?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup seharusnya ia tahu jika pertanyaan itu pasti ditanyakan oleh mereka.

"hm, aku—baru mengatakannya pada Yoongi hyung." jawab Jimin malu-malu yang justru membuat kelima pria tampan meskipun sudah berada di usia lanjut tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah.

"yaampun, dasar anak muda." seru Wonjoong menggoda Jimin.

"Paman~" lirih Jimin malu bukan main.

"yak! Sudahlah, jangan menggoda calon menantuku!" dan Jimin lebih merona kala ayah Yoongi dengan jelasnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah calon menantu anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menolak berbagai tawaran dari para pamannya yang mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang, akhirnya Jimin dengan langkah tenang berjalan di pinggir trotoar dengan pikirannya yang mengingat percakapan personalnya dengan para pamannya, terutama dari Min Seonwoong beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Yoongi?"_

 _"Nde."_

 _"Bagaimana responnya?"_

 _"Tidak begitu bagus, ahjussi. Aku mencoba menjelaskan semuanya tapi—sangat sulit untuknya memastikan bahwa aku memang baik-baik saja. Dia khawatir dengan cara yang berlebihan."_

 _"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menyangkut orang yang kucintai."_

 _"huh?"_

 _"Kau tahu, betapa berbahayanya semua ini? Terutama bagimu, Jiminie. Kami bisa bayangkan betapa berbahayanya orang itu meskipun sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya."_

 _"Jika aku memberitahu ahjussi sekarang, apa ahjussi akan langsung mempercayaiku?"_

 _"Tentu saja, nak. Kami semua sangat mempercayaimu."_

 _"Bolehkah, ku tahu—atas dasar apa semua paman begitu mempercayaiku?"_

 _"Karena kau adalah putra dari Park Seojoon."_

 _"Jadi, jika aku bukan putra dari Park Seojoon apa ahjussi tidak akan mempercayaiku bahkan jika aku mengatakan hal yang jujur sekalipun?" Min Seonwoong terdiam, terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Ahjussi... tidak penting aku anak siapa, memiliki apa, atau berasal darimana—yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kalian mempercayai orang yang tepat atau orang yang salah untuk dipercaya."_

 _"Tapi, apa kau tahu dengan jelas siapa pelakunya?"_

 _"Nde, dan tanpa semua orang sadari. Dia berada di dekat kita semua. Sangat dekat, bahkan sampai tak terlihat."_

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Angin malam menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas setiap kali mengingat beberapa percakapan yang membuat kepalanya pecah detik ini juga.

"aish~ bagaimana caraku mengatakan jika bukti yang mereka cari berada di tanganku? Jangankan bukti itu, menyebut nama bajingan itu saja sudah membuatku gusar." kesal Jimin seraya menendang kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya. "Ck! Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya, aku sudah salah langkah!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat di seberangnya terdapat sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang sepi pengunjung. Jimin berdecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk menyebrang jalan. Ia berniat untuk membeli sesuatu di minimarket itu, untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tapi, sebelum ia sampai di area minimarket namun setelah menyebrang jalan. Siluet seseorang mengganggu fokus awalnya. Jimin menajamkan kedua penglihatannya dan tanpa ragu, ia segera membuntuti sosok familiar yang entah apa yang dia lakukan di malam larut, terlebih sosok itu yang berbelok memasuki gang di samping minimarket yang sebelumnya ingin Jimin tuju.

Sret!

Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping minimarket saat sosok itu dengan kasar menarik kerah seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang minimarket ini.

 _"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku!"_ rintih pria paruh baya yang berada di cengkeraman sosok yang Jimin kenal.

 _"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak melanggar aturan!"_ Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Membunuh? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

 _"s-sungguh, itu bukan kemauanku... aku hanya—"_

 _"Jika itu bukan kemauanmu lalu kemauan siapa? Kau tidak mungkin dengan tidak sengaja melakukan semua itu 'kan?"_

 _"Aku mohon maafkan aku~"_

 _"Simpan maafmu untuk dirimu sendiri dan bersiaplah—"_

Set!

Pemuda tampan yang sengaja Jimin buntuti sontak menoleh dan menatap terkejut saat melihat sosok Jimin menahan tangannya dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah tenang serta senyum manisnya.

"j-Jimin-ssi?" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Pergilah, kau selamat sekarang!" titah Jimin melepas tangan orang yang dikenalnya dari kerah baju pria asing itu dan membiarkannya lari terbirit-birit untuk kabur.

"a-apa yang—apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan tersenyum singkat.

"Mau menemaniku minum?" tawar Jimin yang hanya direspon diam olehnya. Jimin menarik nafas dan dengan terpaksa ia menarik tangan sosok yang berhasil menggeser posisi Doojoon dari tahta-nya untuk semester ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah, hyung!" Jimin memberikan sekaleng cola dihadapan Namjoon—sosok yang tak sengaja ia temui meskipun keberadaannya sedang ia cari diam-diam.

"hyung?!" Namjoon menerima minuman yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya namun ia mengeryit saat mendengar dengan akrabnya Jimin menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Namjoon terkejut sementara Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"hm, seperti yang kau duga, hyung."

"Benar-benar ingat semuanya?" ulang Namjoon namun kali ini dengan raut cemas di wajah tampannya. Jimin menghela nafas.

"hyung, dengarkan aku!" pinta Jimin serius. Ia menatap Namjoon lamat, mencoba untuk meminta pemahaman dari sosok di depannya. Karena, dibandingkan yang lain ia yakin hanya Namjoon yang satu-satunya mengerti bagaimana posisinya dan percaya pada dirinya. "Kau tahu—kau bukan seorang pembunuh?"

Namjoon mengeraskan wajahnya, tersinggung.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku. Syukurlah, jika kau sudah ingat semuanya!" sarkas Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu semua tentang dirimu!"

"Aku mohon, Park Jimin! Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Aku memang tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu, hyung. Tapi, apakah pantas membunuh seseorang?"

"PARK JIMIN!" geram Namjoon kesal bukan main. "Tutup mulutmu, jika kau tidak tahu apapun!" Jimin terdiam, memandangi Namjoon tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"ya, kau benar hyung aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu sama halnya dengan yang lain bahkan termasuk ayahmu. Bahkan, agak menyakitkan jika mereka mengetahui kau melakukan semua ini di belakang mereka."

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk mengancamku, kau dengar?"

"Karena aku mendengarmu, maka dari itu—kau harus tahu jika kau bukan seorang pembunuh, hyung!"

"Park Jimin, kau sudah kelewat batas." Jimin tersenyum miring, penuh ejekan.

"Kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri tapi belum tentu apa yang kau korbankan akan dimengerti orang lain."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tidakkah kau merasa ibumu sudah terlalu lama ditahan oleh mereka?" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya sementara Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"d-darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku dengar, mereka juga mengancam kakekku."

"Kakek?" Jimin mengangguk singkat.

"Selain membawa namaku, mereka juga membawa nama ibumu."

"Jimin—"

"hyung, tidakkah kau tahu—jika pamanmu itu menyeramkan?"

"hah?!" Namjoon benar-benar tak menduga. Dalam sekejap, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Park Jimin dan dihadapkan dengan fakta yang bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu tentang dirinya, ibunya hingga pamannya. Tapi, lihatnya sosok manis di depannya ini. Dengan gamblangnya mengatakan semuanya padanya, dengan ekspresi kelewat tenang.

"hyung!" panggil Jimin penuh tekad sebelum akhirnya mengatakan hal yang membuat Namjoon semakin merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat. "Ayo, kita selamatkan ibumu!"

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(-) Nde, saya tahu kali ini ngaretnya kebangetan, hehe. Maap yak, baru up karena baru pulang dari pulau orang (baru mlesir), eh pulang-pulang ngecekin laptop malah enggak mau hidup, ngambek mungkin karena ditinggal sebulan (tanda-tanda mau masuk rumah sakit ini)—maap ye... Malah curhat, habis gimana lagi *kudu nangis aku :'( banyak dokumen penting apalagi itu koleksi pideo2nya udah hampir nyampe angka seribu, gimana enggak sayang coba :'( :'( :'( huwaaaa maapkaen daku yang malah curhat disini ya teman-teman.

(-) Dan aku mau minta maaf lagi kalau ini banyak typo-nya karena aku ngetik di tablet juga kalau masih berantakan dan semoga puas ya karena ini nyampe 1,5 chapter dari biasanya. Sekalian, hehe (buat minta maaf sama reader yang nungguin ini up). Maap kalau kepanjangan dan malah buat ngantuk :p

(-) Aduh, siapa nih yang enggak sabar nunggu Festa? Enggak kerasa Bangtan udah masuk 5 tahun ye... Udah jadi balita kalau kata Suga tahun lalu udah jadi pegawai tetap di kantor dan kalau sekarang udah naik jabatan:P

(-) Okay sekian dulu ya, see you in next chap (dan mohon doanya semoga laptop aye opnamenya enggak lama-lama, hehe), bye bye

 ** _Kamsahanida,_**


	24. Chapter 24 : Sincerity

**_Previously..._**

 _"hyung!" panggil Jimin penuh tekad sebelum akhirnya mengatakan hal yang membuat Namjoon semakin merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat. "Ayo, kita selamatkan ibumu!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon tak mengerti. Ditatapnya Jimin sendu sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum amat manis pada Namjoon.

"Apanya yang kenapa, hyung?" Jimin balik bertanya. Namjoon menatap Jimin lamat.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Namjoon bertanya lebih jelas. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kau punya pilihan lain?" Namjoon mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin menarik nafas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menerus diperbudak pamanmu, hyung? Apa kau akan membiarkan ibumu ditahan di dalam sana lebih lama lagi? Entah sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari ayahmu, dari semua orang. Apa kau ingin ibumu sampai membusuk di dalam sana!"

"PARK JIMIN!" seru Namjoon merasa ucapan Jimin terlalu kasar.

"Kau beruntung masih memiliki orang tua lengkap. Meskipun mereka terpisah, tapi tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahmu? Ibumu? Mereka pasti merindukan satu sama lain."

"Park Jimin, kau tidak mengerti!" Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kedua tangannya mengepal diatas pahanya dan wajahnya yang mengeras menatap Jimin tajam. "Aku juga ingin membebaskan ibuku dari bajingan itu! Sangat ingin. Tapi, aku juga harus memikirkan bagaimana resikonya nanti, untuk ibuku terutama. Apa kau tahu? Kenapa aku tidak kunjung membawa ibuku keluar dari sana?" tanya Namjoon, deru nafasnya memburu.

"Karena ibuku sempat mengalami gangguan mental."

"Mwo?!" pekik Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak mengenaliku dan mereka terus menyiksanya jika aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan mereka!" lanjut Namjoon, suaranya tercekat. "Katakan padaku, Jiminie—apa yang lebih buruk dari seorang anak yang melihat ibunya disiksa di depan matamu sampai ibumu mengalami gangguan mental dan trauma fisik selama bertahun-tahun? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jimin terdiam memandang Namjoon iba. "Mereka itu iblis, kejam, biadab, dan kumpulan bajingan tak berprikemanusiaan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana posisiku saat itu? Aku sendiri, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada ayahku atau siapapun! Karena ibuku taruhannya!"

"Maka dari itu, hyung. Sudah saatnya kita menyelamatkan ibumu." tutur Jimin yakin. "Jika ibumu sudah selamat, untuk menghancurkan bajingan itu akan lebih mudah!"

"Tapi—" Namjoon berujar ragu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati, ia akan menerima tawaran Jimin yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu membebaskan ibunya. Tapi, jauh dari semua itu ia juga memikirkan posisi Jimin jikalau mereka semua tahu tentang bocah yang diam-diam selalu diintai dimanapun ia berada. Dan, rasanya tanpa menjabarkannya pun sudah pasti, bunuh diri namanya jika membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam kandang mereka. Itu sama saja melemparkan nyawa Jimin sia-sia. Dan mereka akan dengan senang hati menangkap nyawa Jimin yang selalu mereka incar sejak dulu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin yang melihat wajah gusar Namjoon setelah tak melanjutkan ucapannya cukup lama.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya. Jimin memgangguk cepat. "Kau tahu bukan? Dibandingkan aku—mereka lebih menginginkanmu?" lanjut Namjoon hati-hati. Jimin tersenyum canggung.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dariku!" bohong Jimin. "Tapi, untuk menyelamatkan ibumu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Jangan pedulikan gertakan mereka tentangku, aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagi pula, jika mereka menginginkan nyawaku untuk menukarnya dengan ibumu—aku bersedia melakukannya dengan senang hati." Namjoon tertegun, bodohnya ia pernah berniat untuk membunuh sosok yang memiliki hati semurni malaikat ini. Kedua mata Namjoon berkaca, lidahnya kelu tak mampu lagi mengatakan balasan ataupun sanggahan pada tuturan tulus yang baru saja Jimin lontarkan padanya.

"Aku adalah pria jahat. Tapi, kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat sepertimu kepadaku?" haru Namjoon. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini Park Jimin bukan malaikat! Eoh, apa kau bisa melihat malaikat?" tanya Jimin polos yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh gemas.

"Kau—kau adalah malaikatku, Jiminie!" tutur Namjoon dalam hati terus mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa henti pada sosok manis di depannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok~_

Malam sudah semakin larut, detik demi detik waktu juga terus berjalan. Tapi, tak menjadi alasan bagi Taehyung masih terjaga di jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Taehyung duduk temenung di salah satu kursi meja makan, menatap kaleng cola yang ia letakkan di depannya dalam kegelapan. Sesekali, ia juga mengetuk-etuk jari telunjuknya diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari keramik itu.

"Tak bisa tidur, hm?" sapa Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Taehyung pun menoleh hanya sekedar untuk melihat sang hyung yang mengambil sebotol air mineral di lemari pendingin dan melangkah menuju kursi di seberang Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tebak Yoongi yang tahu betul kebiasaan lama Taehyung yang selalu terjaga sampai dini hari jika ada suatu hal yang amat mengganggu pikirannya.

Taehyung diam sejenak, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi, dengan sabar tetap menunggu sampai yang lebih muda bersuara.

"Eoh, ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan." tutur Taehyung akhirnya.

"Tentang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Namjoon hyung!" jawab Taehyung jujur. Yoongi menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ayahku memintaku untuk mengawasi Namjoon hyung."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi tak paham.

"Namanya—terdaftar di salah satu buronan mafia." Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Hey man~ itu tidak mungkin!" Yoongi mencoba untuk menangkis ucapan Taehyung.

"Apa kau tahu? Namjoon hyung, pernah menghack seisi data di RC?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Benarkah? Dia terlalu muda untuk melakukan semua itu. Tapi, apakah ayahnya tahu?"

"Ayahku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Seungwon samchon, untuk sementara!"

"Lalu, tahu darimana ayahmu?"

"Hey man~ apa kau lupa ayahku adalah Perdana Menteri ternama di Korea Selatan?" bangga Taehyung penuh kesombongan. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tahu saat ada sebuah kelompok mafia yang masuk ke Incheon secara illegal, mereka datang dengan berbondong dan banyak mafia yang tertangkap. Dari situlah, dia tahu semuanya! Karena, mafia yang tertangkap itu adalah satu kelompok organisasi!"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Park Chanyeol?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku pernah melihat Namjoon tampak akrab dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tampak terkejut.

"Dan, aku lebih terkejut ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka!" lanjut Yoongi, kedua matanya menyiratkan kecemasan berlebih.

"Apa yang kau dengar hyung?"

"Bisa kau bayangkan orang yang sudah kita anggap sebagai keluarga kita sendiri dan orang lain yang sudah dianggap oleh orang yang kita sayang sebagai kakaknya sendiri, bekerjasama untuk membunuh seseorang?" Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Kata yang Yoongi lontarkan terlalu berbelit untuk ia cerna dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Taehyung bingung. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Namjoon dan Chanyeol berencana untuk membunuh Park Jimin!"

"MWO?!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Namjoon pada Jimin. Kini, keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan di dini hari. Jimin yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya setelah menaikkan tudung jaketnya sementara, Namjoon yang mengenakan mantel hitamnya hanya memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Apanya?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Setelah ingat semuanya." jawab Namjoon. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang tak begitu segelap sebelumnya.

"Sakit tentu saja." balas Jimin akhirnya. Namjoon melirik kearah Jimin sekilas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Sakit mana, dari efek amnesiamu dengan semua kenyataan ini?" Jimin terkekeh sejenak.

"Keduanya tak sesakit saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Saat kecelakaan itu!" jawab Jimin jujur. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap setiap tapak kakinya yang berjalan beriringan dengan Namjoon. "Saat aku mengingatnya, rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Kau tahu seperti apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, namun kemudian langsung menatap lurus ke depan.

"Seperti kau baru saja tidur dan mengalami mimpi buruk tapi saat bangun kau tidak bisa menemukan siapapun. Sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku selalu ketakutan setiap malam. Aku takut menghadapi mimpi buruk itu sendirian."

"Rasanya wajar jika kau merasakan hal semenyakitkan itu!"

"Huh?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

"Karena, ada banyak anak diluar sana yang mengalami mimpi buruk dan orang tua mereka selalu datang untuk menenangkan bahkan meskipun begitu, masih ada juga diantara mereka yang masih merasa ketakutan. Jadi, wajar rasanya jika kau merasakan semua itu!" Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Hm, omong-omong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seokjin hyung? Ada perkembangan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya seketika begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Ada apa dengan Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Jimin terkekeh.

"Pembohong yang buruk!" remeh Jimin.

"Ani~ siapa yang—"

"Yah, aku tahu kalian berdua itu sama-sama tidak peka! Payah!" cibir Jimin yang menbuat Namjoon menatap pemuda manis itu kesal.

"Yak! Darimana kau berucap sepedas itu?! Bagaimanapun, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Seperti Yoongi hyung saja!" gumam Namjoon tanpa sadar. Jimin terdiam, ia menarik nafas dan kembali menatap langit.

"Yoongi hyung, sedang apa ya?" tanya Jimin lirih. Namjoon yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau merindukannya?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku yakin, dia juga merindukanmu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin agak ragu.

"Apa hubungan kalian agak merenggang?" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya."

"Apa Yoongi hyung sudah tahu jika kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Jimin mengangguk kecil. "Aku tebak, dia pasti sangat cemas!"

"Yap! 100 untukmu, hyung!" balas Jimin sekenanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Yoongi hyung?"

 _Deg!_

Jimin termenung dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ia pertanyakan di dalam hatinya selama ini.

"Cinta ya—" gumam Jimin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Jika kau Yoongi hyung, aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku membuatmu kecewa." Jimin tertawa lantang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Seokjin hyung? Apa kau mencintainya, hyung?" balas Jimin, Namjoon tersenyum simpul.

"Jika kau Seokjin hyung, aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati." Namjoon menggunakan kalimat yang sama dengan Jimin yang hal itu membuat Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dasar tidak kreatif!" cibir Jimin yang tak Namjoon balas dan selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jimin!" panggil Namjoon setelah sekitar 10 menit dilalui diam oleh keduanya.

"Nde?" sahut Jimin cepat.

"Kapan kita akan menyelamatkan ibuku?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Namjoon yakin.

"Besok hyung!" jawab Jimin penuh keyakinan yang membuat Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Besok malam, kita membebaskan ibumu!" Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut, mencerna kata per kata dari jawaban yang Jimin berikan atas pertanyaannya. Apa dia sudah gila? Besok malam?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Malam selanjutnya datang dengan cepat. Dan pada saat itulah, Namjoon tanpa henti merutuki Jimin yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan tanpa merencanakannya dengan matang terlebih dahulu. Oh, ayolah—apa dia pikir dia dan Namjoon hendak piknik? Apa perjalanan malam ini untuk bersenang-senang? Namjoon benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda manis yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, ini terlalu cepat!" dan percayalah kalimat itu sudah Jimin dengar sejak semalam. Jimin berdecak dan menatap Namjoon dingin, Namjoon yang ditatap demikian pun entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Cepat? Kau itu yang terlalu lama! Dasar, anak durhaka!" cibir Jimin benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau punya rencana! Kau pikir mudah masuk kesana? Apa kau akan mengetuk pintu rumah mereka tok tok tok! Permisi, aku ingin menyelamatkan ibunya Namjoon hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" parodi Namjoon yang mau tak mau membuat Jimin sedikit tertawa.

"Dengar Kim Namjoon-ssi!" ujar Jimin penuh penekanan. "Jika aku sendiri, aku tidak mungkin akan senekat ini. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu dimana ibumu berada!" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, kau tahu!" lanjut Jimin menyakinkan. "Kau tahu dimana ibumu, dan aku yakin kau juga tahu bagaimana cara kita masuk tanpa harus diketahui oleh siapapun!"

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk merencanakan semuanya?" Namjoon menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Aku mengandalkan si peringkat satu semester ini!" yakin Jimin kemudian berjalan mendahului Namjoon.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Ck! Aish! Dasar bocah!" geram Namjoon berlari menyusul langkah Jimin besar-besar.

Namjoon menahan tangan Jimin untuk berhenti berjalan. Jimin pun menurut sementara Namjoon menyetop taksi yang kebetulan datang kearah mereka. Namjoon membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti Jimin yang langsung masuk dengan cepat.

"Hm, pakailah!" Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah masker hitam pada Jimin. Sementara, Jimin hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Namjoon menghela nafas ia kemudian memakaikan masker itu pada Jimin tak lupa juga menaikan tudung jaket si pemuda manis.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan turunkan tudung jaketmu dan jangan lepas maskermu!" titah Namjoon, Jimin hanya mengangguk patuh. "Aku menjagamu, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mengerti?" Jimin mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan Namjoon bicara pada sopir taksi kemana tujuan mereka.

Selama hampir 45 menit perjalanan, Namjoon dan Jimin akhirnya turun di depan sebuah toko serba guna yang sudah tutup mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Kita jalan sebentar, bisa bahaya jika ada yang melihat kita!" Jimin hanya mengangguk, ia memperlambat langkahya. Namjoon yang menyadari hal itu pun sontak menoleh dan berniat bertanya sebelum suara Jimin mendahuluinya.

"Ada berapa penjaga di depan?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon tampak mengingat.

"Enam di depan gerbang."

"Belakang?"

"Empat jika tidak salah."

"Bagaimana di dalamnya?"

"Di halaman ada banyak penjaga, mungkin mencapai 20-an. Di depan pintu rumah utama juga ada empat."

"Bagaimana dengan letak dimana ibumu berada? Apa juga dijaga?"

"Dulu. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak."

"Dimana letak persisnya?"

"Di pusat rumah!" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Rumah itu, bentuknya berbeda dari kebanyakan rumah biasa. Bentuknya persegi dengan pusatnya yang kosong dan hanya ada tiga rumah kecil di dalamnya."

"Jadi, dari tiga rumah kecil itu salah satunya dihuni oleh ibumu?" Namjoon memgangguk. "Bagaimana keadaan di belakang?"

"Tak seramai di depan. Tapi—"

"Waeyo?"

"Disitulah, keluar masuk mafia yang bekerja bersamanya." Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Dimana biasanya kau masuk, hyung?"

"Aku biasa masuk dari pintu depan."

"Selain itu, apa disisi rumahnya ada pintu yang minim dikunjungi."

"Tidak! Bahkan, rumah itu tidak memiliki pintu darurat!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—kita lewat pintu depan!"

"Apa kau gila? Penjaganya lebih banyak daripada pintu belakang!"

"Tapi, penjaganya akan lebih ketat di belakang!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, hyung. Pintu belakang digunakan untuk keluar masuk orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya. Bukankah itu artinya keketatannya akan berkali lipat daripada di depan meskipun pintu depan dijaga banyak orang sekalipun." Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita masuk?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tanya padaku? Mana aku tahu!"

"Aish, jinjja! Bocah ini!" Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya.

"He he... Kau yang biasa masuk kesana, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan hyung."

Namjoon berfikir sejenak, dan berjalan mendahului Jimin. Jimin pun turut mengekor. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat bangunan besar yang dijaga ketat tak jauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa mereka tidak akan tidur semalaman?" tanya Jimin konyol. Namjoon terkekeh sejenak.

"Apa kau pernah melihat bodyguard yang tidur berjamaah?" Jimin tertawa kecil sampai kedua matanya tinggal segaris, sangat manis bahkan Namjoon yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum karena melihat eye smile Jimin yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana jika kau lewat tembok samping?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namjoon menganngguk. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"Aku akan lewat pintu depan."

"Sendiri?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka curiga?"

"Percayalah, justru di jam-jam seperti ini aku datang menemui mereka. Karena, kau tahu bagaimanapun juga aku masih seorang pelajar 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku sekarang!" ajak Namjoon berjalan mendahului Jimin menuju sisi rumah yang ditembok sekitar lima meter.

"Ini terlalu tinggi, hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku memanjat masuk?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menanganinya." yakin Namjoon. Ia sesekali mendongak untuk menatap atap rumah yang terlihat dan mengingat dimana letak yang tepat untuk Jimin masuk tanpa diketahui orang-orang.

"Apa dirumah itu juga ada cctv?" Namjoon mengangguk. "Jadi, apa kemungkinan besar kita juga bisa tertangkap?" pertanyaan Jimin kali ini sontak membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yang pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertangkap." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan diriku tertangkap. Nanti, aku akan beraksi keren di dalam sana. Jadi, harap antisipasinya ya, hyungnim~" goda Jimin. Namjoon terkekeh, merasa lega karena sedari mereka berangkat Jimin tak terlihat gugup sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa takut?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Untuk apa takut? Aku tidak sendiri 'kan?" balas Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan seraya membenarkan beanie hitam yang Jimin kenakan dengan benar yang ditutup Jimin dengan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" titah Namjoon setelah menyempatkan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin sayang. Jimin diam ditempatnya mematai apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan. Namjoon memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah kosong di samping rumah yang akan Jimin dan Namjoon masuki. Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon kembali dengan membawa sebuah tali tambang terikat dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Masuklah pakai ini! Kau lempar ke dalam saat aku melempar batu kemari, okay? Aku akan menahannya dari dalam!" Jimin mengangguk setelah Namjoon mengambil beberapa batu dan memasukkannya ke dakam saku mantelnya. "Tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana, dan jangan berisik!" Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah, hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil! Cepat masuk!" Jimin mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar segera pergi dari hadapannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin menunggu gusar di tempat Namjoon meninggalkannya. Terhitung, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda lemparan batu atau semacam kode dari Namjoon. Membuatnya, menggigit bibir bawah cemas hanya karena membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Namjoon.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menautkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Ia benar-benar tak bisa sabar menunggu. Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia nekat untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Tuk!_

"Aww!!" ringis Jimin ketika sebuah kerikil tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Ssst~ Jiminie, jangan teriak!" bisik Namjoon memelankan suaranya di balik dinding yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Namjoon hyung?" balas Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Cepat lempar talinya!" titah Namjoon tak sabar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin pun segera melempar tali yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di dekat kakinya.

"Naiklah, Jiminie! Aku menahannya dari sini!" lanjut Namjoon. Jimin menurut dan memanjat dinding dengan bantuan tali tambang itu sampai ia benar-benar berada di atas tembok.

"Lompatlah!"

"Mwo?!" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya saat dengan seenaknya Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk melompa dari ketinggian lima meter. Sungguh, ini benar-benar tinggi.

"Cepat! Sebelum ada yang melihatmu!" titah Namjoon. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Lompat—dan aku akan menangkapmu! Percaya padaku, Jiminie!" Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan diri. Kemudian, ia memejamkan kedua matanya menyakinkan dirinya untuk terjun dan percaya pada Namjoon yang akan menangkapnya dengan tepat di bawah sana. Jimin menghitung mundur dalam hati, hitungan terakhir masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam ia langsung melompat dan—

 _Hap!_

Namjoon berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dengan tepat.

"Kenapa kau ringan sekali?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan seketika, ia langsung memukul bahu Namjoon keras.

"Jahat! Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menangkapku?" kesal Jimin beranjak turun dari gendongan Namjoon.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kau sudah selamat. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, cukup percaya padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja!" Namjoon berujar menenangkan sementara Jimin menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk.

"Itu tinggi sekali!" balas Jimin kembali menatap tembok yang baru saja ia lewati. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut!" sesalnya.

"Dan, kenapa kau lama sekali hyung? Aku hampir mati menunggumu disana!"

"Kau pikir masuk ke rumah ini tidak ada prosesnya?" tanya Namjoon. "Tidak semudah masuk rumahmu sendiri!" Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang hyung? Bagaimana cara kita masuk untuk menemui ibumu?" tanya Jimin serius. Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Tepatnya, mengingat-ingat daerah mana yang bisa ia lewati tanpa diketahui orang-orang rumah. Karena, bagaimanapun juga keberadaan Jimin disini akan menjadi kegemparan dari seluruh penjuru rumah mewah ini.

" _Follow me!"_ ajak Namjoon menarik tangan Jimin agar tetap berada di jangkauannya. Jimin menurut dan mencoba untuk mengimbangi langkah terburu Namjoon.

Namjoon membawa Jimin ke sisi rumah yang cahayanya tidak seterang halaman depan atau belakang, tapi cukup untuk menerangi langkah mereka. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menengok kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan. Setelah yakin, tidak ada siapapun kecuali ia dan Jimin, Namjoon segera membawa Jimin ke jendela panjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Tetap dengan tangan Jimin yang berada digenggamannya, Namjoon mencokel sisi jendela itu dengan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa. Selanjutnya, setelah berhasil terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, Namjoon mengangkat jendela itu tinggi-tinggi dan langsung masuk melalui jendela yang berhasil ia buka.

"Masuklah!" Namjoon menarik tangan Jimin agar Jimin lebih mudah masuk.

Jimin menghela nafas lega dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah yang menurutnya bentuk dekorasinya sedikit unik dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah pada umumnya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Namjoon memastikan karena ia merasakan tangan Jimin yang berada digenggamannya terasa dingin. Jimin mengangguk cepat meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak baik sejak melompati pagar dinding tadi.

"Ayo kita cepat temui ibumu, hyung!" ajak Jimin tak sabar karena entah kenapa perasaan buruknya kini lebih mendominasi dibandingkan saat berangkat ke rumah ini.

Namjoon mengangguk, ia mengeratkan genggamanannya pada Jimin. Namjoon berjalan memimpin memasuki rumah yang minim penerangan apalagi jendela yang baru mereka masuki tertembus ke ruang tengah. Namjoon terus waspada jikalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengetahui keberadaannya, keberadaan Jimin terutama.

 _Tap!_

Tiba-tiba saja, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu, membuat Jimin merasa gugup bukan main. Bagaimana jika mereka tertangkap? Bagaimana jika para penjaga tahu jika ada penyusup saat ini? Atau, bagaimana jika orang itu mengetahui keberadaannya di rumahnya? Atau—

 _Set!_

"Hmmmp~" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat Namjoon membawanya ke belakang lemari besar yang ada di ruang tengah, memojokkannya dan membekap mulutnya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Ssst!" Namjoon berdesis pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Jimin diam. Jimin membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat serta keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Namjoon melongokkan kepalanya sedikit, mematai dua sosok yang ia dengar tapak kakinya mendekati ruang tengah. Ia sama gugupnya dengan Jimin, tapi bedanya ia takut jika seisi rumah menyadari keberadaan Jimin, dimana sosok yang menjadi incaran nomor satu mereka selama delapan tahun ini.

Sekitar dua menit dalam posisi tersebut, penantian yang cukup lama bagi keduanya karena mewanti jika saja dua orang yang tadinya berjalan mendekati mereka, berhasil menangkap basah Namjoon dan Jimin, dan itu artinya bukan misi penyelamatan melainkan misi penyerahan diri namanya.

Namjoon menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Jimin yang langsung membuat Jimin menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah aman?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk. Mendesah lega karena kedua orang sudah pergi menuju pintu utama.

"Kajja!" ajak Namjoon menarik tangan Jimin.

Kali ini, langkah kaki Namjoon lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya, ia harus mengambil kesempatan dari keadaan gelap dan sepi di dalam rumah unik ini.

Namjoon dan Jimin sama terengahnya setelah mereka berhasil melewati ruang utama dan kini keduanya sudah berada di pusat rumah, dimana tiga rumah kecil yang Namjoon maksud sebelumnya berada.

"Dimana yang dihuni ibumu, hyung?" tanya Jimin tak sabar.

"Rumah yang paling belakang!" jawab Namjoon seraya menarik tangan Jimin untuk bergerak cepat menuju rumah yang ditinggali ibunya selama hampir sembilan tahun lamanya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah kecil yang dihuni ibunya, Namjoon merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah itu. Membukanya dengan tergesa seraya langsung menarik Jimin untuk masuk. Namjoon menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat ketakutan!" ujar Namjoon terengah. Jimin membungkukkan badannya, ikut serta menetralkan nafasnya.

"Maaf hyung, jika aku membuatmu merasa terancam!" sesal Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Namjoon merasa bersalah karena ucapan Jimin padanya.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau membuat keberanianku meningkat. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu!"

"Hyung—"

"Namjoonie?" kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut menyapa anak semata wayangnya seraya berdiri rapuh menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Eomma!" panggil Namjoon berlari menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"Anakku~" gumam sang ibu. Jimin yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

"Ada apa nak? Dan, siapa dia?" merasa keberadaannya dipertanyakan membuat Jimin melepas maskernya tapi tetap membiarkan tudung jaketnya menutupi kepalanya. Jimin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Annyeongasseo, eommonim." sapa Jimin. "Bolehkah, aku memanggil anda eommonim?" tanya Jimin meminta ijin. Wanita cantik yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya itu pun berjalan mendekati Jimin, mengulurkan tangan rapuhnya untuk mengelus wajah manis Jimin yang nyaris tanpa cacat.

"Jiminie? Park Jimin?" Jimin tersenyum manis. "Apakah ini benar dirimu?" tanyanya ragu. Jimin mengelus tangan ibu Namjoon lembut sebagai jawaban. Kedua mata wanita itu berkaca dan tanpa ragu membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku, nak! Maaf!" isaknya yang membuat Jimin membalas pelukan sang ibu seraya mengelus punggung wanita cantik itu berulang.

"Kenapa eommonim meminta maaf? Justru, kami yang meminta maaf karena tidak datang lebih cepat." ibu Namjoon menggeleng dalam pelukan Jimin. "Eommonim, dengarkan aku!" Jimin melepas pelukannya pada ibu Namjoon dan menatapnya teduh.

"Kami berdua akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Jadi, kuatkan dirimu sebentar, hm?" kedua mata wanita cantik itu berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya yang kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum tampan, ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati ibunya dan Jimin.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma sebelumnya, jika aku akan membawamu keluar. Dan, ini adalah waktu yang tepat!" jawab Namjoon menatap sang ibu yakin. Digenggamnya tangan sang ibu dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan melepas tangan sang ibu apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya sendirian.

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Bagaimana cara kita keluar?" tanya Jimin kembali merasa gusar.

"Kita keluar dari pintu belakang. Tak jauh dari sini." jawab Namjoon yakin.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita melewati para penjaga itu?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau tenang saja, malam ini kita bertiga akan keluar dengan selamat, kau dan eomma terutama!" tekad Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk percaya.

"Eomma apa kau siap?" tanya Namjoon menatap sang ibu lembut.

"Nde. Aku akan selalu siap jika ada jagoan kecilku!" Namjoon tersenyum lega begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Eommonim tenang saja, aku dan Namjoon hyung, akan menjaga eommonim!" sahut Jimin. Ibu Namjoon mengangguk percaya.

Namjoon membuka pintu rumah kecil yang sempat dihuni ibunya dengan gerakan pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, memastikan keadaan jika tidak ada para penjaga di sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Namjoon langsung melangkah keluar dengan ibunya yang berada digenggamannya dan Jimin yang mengekor di belakang ibu dan anak itu.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jimin ketika mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Namjoon kembali memastikan keadaan.

"Sepi, ayo kita cepat keluar!" ajak Namjoon terburu. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya erat dan Jimin yang berjalan di samping kanan ibu Namjoon, memegang bahu wanita cantik itu.

Akan tetapi, saat mereka sudah hampir mencapai koridor menuju pintu belakang tiba-tiba saja—

 _Klik!_

 _Klik!_

—lampu yang awalnya padam di bagian belakang rumah kini dihidupkan secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Namjoon dan ibunya serta Jimin menghentikan langkah mereka. Ketiganya terkejut bukan main saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka. Dimana, si pemilik rumah bersama ketiga tangan kanannya serta puluhan bodyguard rumahnya berdiri bak pagar dinding yang baru saja Jimin lompati beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan bolehkah, Namjoon mengumpat detik itu juga? Karena demi apapun! Jimin lupa mengenakan kembali masker hitamnya.

"Well well well! Lihatlah siapa yang datang!" seru si pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Nam Goong Won, menatap satu objek yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan keponakannya yang jelas-jelas tengah membangkang di depan matanya. Seluruh anak buah Nam Goong Won beserta ketiga tangan kanannya, Yunho, Jiyoung dan Seunghyun semuanya menatap penuh seringai kejam kearah Jimin membuat Namjoon yang berdiri disisi kiri ibunya dibuat cemas bukan main karena saat ini bisa saja nyawa Jimin melayang di depan matanya. Dan jika semua itu terjadi, sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang rata-rata mengenakan pakaian hitam dimana mereka menatap Jimin penuh seringai ketertarikan, atau Namjoon dan ibunya sendiri yang menatap cemas kearah Jimin. Sementara yang menjadi objek utama saat ini hanya menghela nafas lelah. Jimin melepas tangannya dari bahu ibu Namjoon dan dengan acuh memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Woah~ dan lihatlah aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuaku setelah delapan tahun lamanya. Oh, tidak! Sebenarnya ini terlalu cepat untukku!" remeh Jimin berani, Namjoon yang mendengarnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin tak percaya. Sementara, orang-orang di depan Jimin memandang Jimin terkejut.

"Waeyo? Terkejut? Karena aku sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Jimin. "Hm, untuk ukuran yang selalu mengintaiku kau orang yang cukup lambat tuan Nam Goong Won!" lanjut Jimin.

"Bocah sialan! Tangkap dia!" titah tuan Nam. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya santai mengabaikan kepanikan dari Namjoon dan ibunya. Jimin menyeringai, kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya, tepatnya kedua tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah benda berukuran sama dengan bola pingpong. Jimin menarik sumbu dari masing-masing bola itu dan dalam sekejap ia langsung melemparnya kearah sekumpulan orang di depannya yang hendak menangkapnya.

"Gendong ibumu, hyung!" seru Jimin tepat saat bom asap yang ia buat sendiri memenuhi ruangan dan membutakan penglihatan orang-orang untuk sementara, mengingat begitu tebalnya dua bom asap yang baru saja Jimin lempar kearah para penghuni rumah unik ini.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sudah kubilang 'kan hyung, aku akan menunjukkan aksi heroik yang keren padamu." seru Jimin semangat setelah ia bersama Namjoon dan ibunya berhasil dari rumah yang bernuansa bagai neraka.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan menyamankan ibunya yang berada di punggungnya, tertidur lelap.

"Jimin~" panggil Namjoon suaranya menyerupai bisikan. Jimin menoleh dan kedua matanya menangkap wajah damai ibu Namjoon di balik punggung kokoh pemuda tampan itu.

"Ibumu tidur, hyung?" Jimin membalas dengan suara bisikan. Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil. "Pasti ibumu, sudah melewati banyak hal." gumam Jimin sedih. "Oya, hyung? Kita akan kemana? Apa kau akan langsung membawa ibumu pulang?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jiminie. Ayahku masih tidak tahu apapun." jawab Namjoon. Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Jimin~" panggil Namjoon lagi. Jimin menoleh namun kali ini menangkap wajah Namjoon yang terlihat menegang.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap santai setelah apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Namjoon tak habis pikir. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit Seoul yang berangsur biru tak segelap sebelumnya. Membuat Jimin tersadar jika malam sudah berganti pagi. Jimin memghentikan lamgkahnya, berbalik badan tanpa berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Namjoon. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi muncul dan Jimin langsung bergerak menyetop taksi tersebut. Jimin membuka pintu belakang taksi dan tersenyum kearah Namjoon.

"Cepat masuk, hyung. Ibumu kedinginan. Tidak mungkin 'kan, kita terus berjalan? Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil mengejar kita dan menangkap kita?" tutur Jimin dengan mimik lucu yang membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Namjoon memindahkan sang ibu tanpa berniat untuk membangunkannya sedikitpun. Jimin tersenyum melihat sikap Namjoon pada ibunya dan saat Namjoon duduk di samping ibunya, Jimin pun langsung memasuki kursi penumpang di samping kemudi.

"Tolong, antar kami ke _Road House Myeongdong_." pinta Jimin pada sang sopir taksi.

Sang sopir mengangguk, ia menyetel gps serta menghidupkan kalkulasi pembayaran perjalanan.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Namjoon tak mengerti. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Ke tempat aman untuk ibumu istirahat." jawab Jimin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk tak mempermasalahkan asalkan ibunya sudah baik-baik saja dan terbebas dari para iblis itu.

"Tapi, Jimin—"

"Hyung, jika kau ingin membahas tentang tadi. Jangan sekarang! Lagi pula, apa kau tidak lelah? Kita bisa istirahat beberapa menit!" potong Jimin yang dibalas helaan nafas dari Namjoon.

Setelah menghabiskan 40 menit perjalanan, taksi yang membawa Jimin, Namjoon dan ibunya akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah Namjoon yang memaksakan diri untuk membayar tarif taksi yang tertera pada kalkulasi. Kini, ketiganya berdiri di depan sebuah gedung apartement yang tak Namjoon tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Ayo, eommonim kita masuk!" Jimin menggandeng ibu Namjoon dan meninggalkan Namjoon ditempatnya seorang diri. Namjoon menghela nafas dan berjalan menyusul keduanya.

"Apa eommonim lelah?" tanya Jimin perhatian. Ibu Namjoon menggeleng lemas.

"Tidak, nak. Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih, berkatmu aku bisa keluar dari rumah itu." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Eommonim tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi tugasku dan Namjoon hyung." jawab Jimin menuntun ibu Namjoon menuju lift gedung, menunggunya sebentar sampai pintu lift terbuka.

"Sebenarnya, kau membawa ibuku kemana?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Ke apartementku hyung." jawab Jimin ringan yang bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Namjoon mengekori Jimin dan ibunya masuk lift seraya Jimin yang menekan tombol 13.

"Kau punya apartement?" Namjoon kembali bertanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku menyewa apartement sejak tahun pertamaku di RC. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibu panti saat libur musim dingin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartement disini. Lagi pula, harganya juga tidak begitu mahal."

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapat uang?" tanya Namjoon cemas. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kerja tentu saja." jawab Jimin mengerling kearah Namjoon dan merangkul ibu Namjoon penuh kasih. Namjoon tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng heran. Ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok Jimin yang apa adanya dan tak merasa takut pada hidupnya yang penuh kesendirian dan justru terus hidup bagai aliran air yang tak merasa gentar meskipun air itu mengalir melewati jalan yang menakutkan dan tetap menghadapinya tanpa merasa putus asa sedikitpun.

 _Ting!_

Suara pintu lift terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon bahkan ia tak sadar jika Jimin sudah berjalan meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya.

"Dasar bocah!" gumam Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Jimin menekan password apartementnya. Membiarkan pintunya terbuka karena ia tahu Namjoon masih berada di belakang sana. Dengan lembut, Jimin menuntun ibunya masuk ke apartement minimalisnya.

"Untuk sementara, eommonim bisa tinggal disini." ujar Jimin. Ibu Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar penuh haru. Diraihnya kedua tangan Jimin, dikecupinya bergantian tangan mungil itu.

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Seojoon dan Jiwonie pasti sangat bangga padamu." Jimin tersenyum lembut merasakan hangatnya tangan ibu Namjoon yang mengelus pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak seharusnya, eommonim berterima kasih. Sudah sepantasnya Namjoon hyung, aku bahkan semuanya untuk melindungi eommonim." kedua mata ibu Namjoon berkaca, kemudian ia berhambur memeluk Jimin dan Jimin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan hangat itu. Namjoon yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum haru. Senang rasanya melihat ibunya yang sudah kembali dan senang rasanya melihat Jimin yang memeluk ibunya sepertinya ibunya sendiri.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Namjoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Jimin tersenyum bahagia seraya berujar tanpa suara—

 _"Kupinjam ibumu sebentar."_

—yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh dan mengangguk dengan senang hati. Ia tahu, Jimin pasti sedang merindukan ibunya.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak pernah keluar sepagi ini 'kan, hyung?" tebak Jimin. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Kini, kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk membeli bahan makanan, tapi sebelum itu mereka akan mampir ke RC sebentar untuk mengambil jadwal masuk yang terhitung kurang dua minggu lagi libur musim panas usai.

"Terserah apa pradugamu!" desis Namjoon lelah. Jimin tertawa menang.

"Kau sudah kuberitahu password apartementku, jadi sering-seringlah mengunjungi ibumu. Dan, kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin, sampai ibuku siap. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi ayahku nanti." Jimin hanya mengangguk paham. Jika begitu ceritanya, itu sudah urusan pribadi kedua orang tua Namjoon sendiri.

"Dan, katakan padaku!" ujar Namjoon menoleh kearah Jimin tajam. "Kenapa kau masih bersantai seelah kejadian semalam? Mereka tahu tentangmu, Jiminie.. Mereka tahu kau sudah ingat semuanya. Itu artinya mereka akan mengincarmu!" seru Namjoon cemas bukan main.

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya membuat Namjoon benar-benar geram dengan sikap Jimin yang sangat tenang disaat mungkin saja nyawanya berada dalam bahaya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bukankah mereka sudah mengincarku sejak delapan tahun yang lalu?" jawab Jimin akhirnya, Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Tak perlu mencemaskan apa yang belum terjadi, hyung. Cemaskan saja apa yang sekarang. Aku tahu, mereka mungkin berniat untuk membunuhku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah takut pada mereka. Aku tidak mau bersembunyi. Karena, jika aku terus bersembunyi sampai saat itulah mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengejarku."

"Tapi, Jimin—"

"Kau tahu hyung, apa ketakutan yang paling besar yang tidak bisa kau taklukan?" tanya Jimin memotong ucapan Namjoon. "Itu adalah ketakutan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tak bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri dan berakhir memilih jalan yang salah." lanjut Jimin yang entah kenapa ucapannya mengandung sindiran pada Namjoon. Dan, Namjoon tahu betul jika kalimat Jimin itu ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

Namjoon hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Jimin berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap kedua kakinya tak berkedip. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

 _'Gomapta, Jiminie... Gomapta~'_

Namjoon bergumam lirih sebelum berlari dan menyusul langkah Jimin yang sudah hampir sampai di tikungan kompleks RC.

"Ah, melihat sekolah tercinta kita aku jadi rindu hukuman." gumam Jimin menatap begitu megah dan besarnya area sekolah meskipun ia belum sampai di gerbang utama yang jaraknya sekitar 100 meter dari langkahnya saat ini. Namjoon yang sudah berjalan disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau rindu sekolah hanya untuk dihukum?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung, masa mudamu akan membosankan jika kau tak pernah merasakan hukuman dari ketua dewan siswa." ucap Jimin bangga.

"Konyol!" desis Namjoon tak percaya.

"Percayalah, sekali kau dihukum—kau akan ketagihan!" Namjoon menatap Jimin horor.

"Hey, mana ada siswa normal yang merasa ketagihan dengan hukuman? Lagi pula, kau itu siswa berprestasi, kenapa kau nakal sekali?"

"Justru itu karena aku siswa berprestasi, aku berani berbuat nakal. Kan kedengarannya keren, si peringkat satu yang bandel. Sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya, hyung." Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya konyol sementara Namjoon hanya menghela nafas, ia pikir Jimin itu memiliki sisi dewasa, tapi dibandingkan dewasa tampaknya sisi childishnya lebih mendominasi. Yah, benarlah jika begitu karena bagaimanapun juga Jimin kan lebih muda darinya.

"Lagi pula, menjadi anak nakal itu wajar hyung."

"Wajar katamu?" Jimin mengangguk semangat sampai ia tak sadar jika ia dan Namjoon sudah hampir sampai di gerbang utama RC.

"Terutama anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki yang nakal itu lumrah," Namjoon menatap Jimin horor. Bocah disampingnya ini benar-benar. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, menatap lurus gerbang RC yang sudah ada di depan matanya. Dan di depan matanya pula, pemandangan yang tak pernah ia harapkan berada disana. Hal itu, sontak membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada lima pasang mata yang menatapnya kelewat tajam sementara Jimin masih dengan dunianya yang mengoceh perihal anak laki-laki yang harus bersikap nakal di sekolah.

"Dan anak laki-laki itu—Namjoon hyung?" Jimin menatap heran kala Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang mengeras menatap lurus ke depan, membuat Jimin ikut serta mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang membuat wajah Namjoon terlihat ketakutan seperti itu.

 _Deg!_

Dan tepat saat itulah, kedua mata sipit Jimin bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata tajam yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya kelewat tajam. Jimin menelan salivanya susah terlebih ketika sosok yang diam-diam sedang ia rindukan berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Yoon_ -Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin terbata.

"Darimana kau?" tanya sosok yang tak lain adalah Min Yoongi. Ditatapnya Jimin dingin sementara di belakang Yoongi, ada Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menatap Namjoon dan Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dari rumah." jawab Jimin berbohong dan mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bohong!" seru Yoongi meninggikan suaranya.

"Darimana kau semalaman dan—dan kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan bajingan ini?!" tanya Yoongi menunjuk Namjoon keji.

"HYUNG!" seru Jimin merasa ucapan Yoongi terlalu kasar. "Dia Namjoon hyung! Sahabat kecilmu, kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?"

"Kau membelanya?!" seru Yoongi emosi.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Dia dan Chanyeol berniat untuk membunuhmu Park Jimin!" seru Yoongi kalap. Jimin dan Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya, sementara Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih tetap diam menonton. "Apa kau tahu, semalaman suntuk kami mencarimu? Semua orang! Tanpa terkecuali! Dan apa kau tahu, kakekmu mencemaskanmu? Karena kau hilang tanpa kabar dan sekarang? Kau muncul bersama dengan pembunuh ini?!"

"HYUNG!" seru Jimin menatap Yoongi tak kalah tajam. "Jangan menyebut Namjoon hyung sebagai pembunuh jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" desis Jimin.

"Jimin sudah!" Namjoon mencoba untuk melerai.

"DIAM HYUNG!" Jimin membentak Namjoon. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Kau membelanya, huh?" remeh Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membela siapapun!" balas Jimin penuh penekanan. "Tapi, aku tidak suka mendengar ucapan kasarmu tentang dirinya."

"Jimin—"

"AKU BILANG DIAM HYUNG!" Jimin kembali membentak Namjoon yang masih berusaha keras untuk meredakan api antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Ucapan kasar? Aku hanya bicara fakta!"

"Fakta?!" tanya Jimin meninggikan suaranya. "Apa kau tahu, kenapa Namjoon hyung melakukan semua itu? Karena untuk ibunya, hyung!" Yoongi serta Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut. "Ibunya masih hidup dan dalam bahaya! Dia sebagai anak hanya berusaha untuk melindungi ibunya bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Tapi, tidak juga dengan membunuhmu!" seru Yoongi emosinya kembali menguasai. Jimin menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku bahkan rela jika dia harus membunuhku agar ia bisa bersama dengan ibunya!" desis Jimin membuat keenam orang di depannya menatapnya tak percaya. Namjoon dan Yoongi terutama.

"PARK JIMIN!" seru Yoongi habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Dengar hyung!" Jimin menyela Yoongi yang akan kembali menyerukan entah apa padanya. "Sekali saja, pikirkan bagaimana jika kau berada di posisinya? Apa yang tidak lebih penting dari ibumu, hyung? Bahkan, jika kau yang berada di posisi Namjoon hyung—tidak hanya nyawaku yang akan kuberikan padamu secara cuma-cuma. Semuanya, yang bisa menukarkan keselamatan ibumu. Apapun itu. Aku rela!" Yoongi terdiam, tepatnya ia hanya menenangkan diri.

"Tapi, tetap saja apa yang dilakukan bajingan ini selama ini, tetap salah!"

"Hyung~" sela Jimin lembut. Jimin menarik nafas dan menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri, ia jadi heran bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti Min Yoongi ini?

"Hyung, aku—"

"Diam!" potong Yoongi kali ini menatap Namjoon tajam. Yoongi bergerak mendekati Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya terkepal dan tanpa semua orang duga—

 _Bugh!_

"HYUNG!" seru Jimin langsung menahan Yoongi yang terlihat kesetanan setelah berhasil memukul wajah Namjoon, hingga pemuda tampan itu tersungkur. Seokjin yang refleks bergerak ingin menolong Namjoon seketika terhenti kala Taehyung tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Kau yang tidak pantas melakukan itu!" bentak Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi, membelakangi Namjoon. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, cobalah untuk mengerti." lanjut Jimin bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang berdiri seraya menyeka darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti posisinya itu. Tapi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana jika dia tetap sebrengsek sebelumnya?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Hyung, apa kau lupa siapa Namjoon hyung? Kau sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dari kau mengenalku, Jin hyung, Hobi hyung dan Jungkookie. Dan, kau masih tidak mempercayainya? Dan, kau Taehyung? Apa kau juga tidak mempercayainya?" kali ini Jimin meminta pendapat Taehyung tiba-tiba. Taehyung terkesiap, menatap Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Aku ingin percaya padanya." jawab Taehyung lirih. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menjadi buronan."

"Mwo?!" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, kini ia menoleh kearah Namjoon yang hanya diam menunduk. Terlalu malu untuk menatap keenam temannya, terutama Jimin.

"See? Kau dengar bukan? Dia tak ayal hanya seorang kriminal sekarang!" sarkas Yoongi. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Lalu, jika dia seorang kriminal apa itu juga menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap tidak percaya padanya?" balas Jimin. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Astaga, Jimin~ kenapa kau sampai segitunya membelanya?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Karena apa yang Namjoon hyung lakukan selama ini, itu bukan sepenuhnya keinginannya hyung! Dia melakukannya hanya untuk melindungi ibunya."

"APA?!" Jimin, Yoongi dan Namjoon sontak menoleh keasal suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka sementara Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut kala melihat para orang tua yang berdiri di depan mereka. Dan, kenapa mereka tidak menyadari jika tak jauh dari mereka ada jajaran mobil yang berhenti?

"Appa~" lirih Namjoon suaranya tercekat saat melihat ayahnya dengan kedua matanya berkaca berjalan mendekat kearah Jimin. Meraih kedua bahu pemuda itu dan mengguncangnya kasar.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Park Jimin?!" seru Seungwon membuat Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menahan sakit karena rematan dari tangan besar Seungwon yang begitu erat di kedua bahunya.

"Kim Seungwon!" seru Jaeduck, ia berjalan tergesa dan menghempaskan tangan Seungwon kasar.

"Jangan pernah kau coba untuk menyakiti Jiminie!" gertak Jaeduck. "Kau tidak apa, nak?" Jimin mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan para orang tua yang hampir seluruhnya menatap kearahnya.

"Kim Namjoon!" panggil Seungwon tegas. Ditatapnya anak semata wayangnya galak. "Katakan padaku, apa maksud ucapan Park Jimin!" titah Seungwon tak ingin dibantah.

"Appa... Sebenarnya—"

 _Ckiit!_

Belum sempat Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahnya, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Jimin yang mendengar suara mobil berhenti, seketika mendongak dan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil kakeknya.

"Haraboji~" gumam Jimin terkejut bukan main.

Pintu kemudi mobil terbuka, menampilkan Hyukjae yang dengan cekatan membuka pintu belakang mobil dan membantu kakek Jimin keluar dari mobilnya. Dan yang membuat Jimin merasa cemas dengan kedatangan kakeknya adalah raut wajah sang kakek yang mengeras serta sorot matanya yang menajam. Bahkan, tidak hanya kakeknya yang berekspresi demikian, Hyukjae yang selalu menatap Jimin lembut, terlihat sorot matanya yang sinis namun menyiratkan kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Haraboji~" panggil Jimin lirih berjalan gontai mendekati sang kakek yang menatap kecewa padanya.

 _Plak!_

Semua orang membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut melihat Jimin yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari sang kakek, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Jiminie!" ujar sang kakek membuat air mata Jimin menetes begitu saja.

"Haraboji aku—"

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak berhubungan dengan mereka lagi! Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru kakek Park emosinya sudah berada di puncak. "Aku sudah kehilangan anak dan menantuku karena hal yang sama. Dan, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?!" lanjut kakek Park membuat semua orang disana terdiam. "Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusanku, Park Jimin!" Jimin menatap sang kakek was-was. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, perasaannya berubah buruk padahal sang kakek belum mengatakan apa-apa perihal keputusannya itu.

"Minggu depan—kau harus meninggalkan Seoul dan memulai hidup baru di London!"

 _DEG!_

Tak hanya Jimin yang terdiam dan terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak tuan Park. Semua orang terutama Yoongi yang tak sadar kedua matanya sudah banjir air mata karena membayangkan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jimin-nya.

"Andwae~" gumam Yoongi kacau.

"Kita pulang! Cepat masuk mobil!" kakek Park berbalik badan sementara Jimin tetap diam kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"HARABOJI!" namun, baru saja Hyukjae membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuan besarnya, seruan Yoongi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dan kakek Park.

Kakek Park berbalik badan dan mendapati Yoongi yang sudah berada di hadapannya, terisak hebat.

"Haraboji, aku mohon jangan bawa Jimin pergi. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpisah dengannya. Dia sangat berarti untukku. Aku mohon haraboji... Aku mohon~" isak Yoongi kacau yang membuat Jimin ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Yoongi hyung~" gumamnya tak menyangka. Dan Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook sendiri ikut serta menatap memohon kearah kakek Park agar tidak membawa Jimin mereka meninggalkan kehidupannya di Seoul. Sementara, untuk ayah Yoongi sendiri, ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat Yoongi yang begitu tulus mencintai seseorang. Membuatnya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan Jimin sebagai menantunya apapun yang terjadi.

"Jimin, masuk mobil!" titah kakek Park mencoba tak mengindahkan permohonan Yoongi sampai—

 _BRUK!_

"Yoongi / Yoongi hyung" gumam Jimin serta yang lainnya tak percaya jika Yoongi saat ini tengah berlutut dihadapan kakek Park.

"Aku mohon, jangan membawa Jimin pergi dariku, haraboji. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk haraboji asalkan—asalkan jangan membawa Jimin pergi." lirih Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yoongi hyung~" lirih Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat pujaan hatinya menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan di depannya.

Kakek Park menarik nafas, dengan lembut ia meraih kedua bahu Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Demgar Yoongi-ya, kau pemuda yang baik. Aku yakin kau pasti mampu menjaga Jimin. Tapi, janji tetaplah janji. Aku sudah memperingatkan hal ini pada Jimin sebelumnya. Lagi pula, mulai semester depan Jimin sudah resmi bukan lagi siswa RC."

"Haraboji—"

"Masuk mobil, Jiminie." Jimin mendongak, kedua matanya menatap Yoongi sendu. "Jimin?" panggil kakek Park lagi.

"Haraboji—" Jimin ingin mengelak tapi kedua mata kakeknya penuh peringatan. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum paksa kearah Yoongi.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung!" pamit Jimin hendak berjalan melewati Yoongi sebelum tangan besar Yoongi dengan berani menahan tangannya.

 _Tes!_

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan air matanya terus menetes. Dengan lembut, ditautkan tangannya dengan tangan Jimin dan dengan senang hati Jimin membalas tautan tangan Yoongi meskipun posisi keduanya saling membelakangi.

"Mianhae—" lirih Yoongi. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berhambur memeluk Yoongi di depan semua orang.

"Saranghae, Jimin-ah~" dan penuturan Yoongi ini membuat Jimin menunduk dan semakin terisak hebat. Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Jimin yang berada di genggamannya dan membawa pemuda mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan, perlakuan Yoongi ini semakin membuat tangis Jimin pecah. Ia menggigit bahu Yoongi dan membalas pelukan sosok yang sebentar lagi tak bisa ia temui.

"Jaga dirimu, hm? Aku menunggumu~" bisik Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin yang tertutup beanie hitam. Jimin berangsur tenang, dengan berat hati ia melepas diri dari pelukan Yoongi seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung." pamit Jimin yang kali ini benar-benar melangkah memasuki mobil kakeknya.

Kakek Park menghela nafas dan menatap Yoongi iba. Tapi, ia tetap pada keputusannya meskipun Yoongi baru saja berlutut padanya sekalipun. Kakek Park menyusul Jimin memasuki mobilnya dan Hyukjae langsung menutup pintu belakang penumpang. Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya di depan semua orang untuk berpamitan.

"Kami permisi." pamit Hyukjae formal sebelum memasuki kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gerbang RC.

Yoongi yang melihat mobil kakek Park semakin menjauh dari pandangannya membuat kedua matanya kembali berkaca. Tubuhnya melemas dan mungkin ia akan ambruk lagi jika saja sang ayah tidak memeluknya cepat-cepat.

"Dia pergi lagi, pa. Jimin pergi lagi. Dia pergi lagi setelah aku menemukannya. Dia pergi, pa. Dia pergi!" isak Yoongi memilukan yang membuat semua orang, khususnya Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka dan menyembunyikan air mata mereka.

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook yang bahunya terlihat bergetar, membuatnya berjalan mendekati sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya entah sejak kapan.

 _Grep!_

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook seraya mengelus punggungnya berulang kali. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka katakan karena mereka juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama besar. Jadi, jika Taehyung hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata penenangnya itu sudah cukup bagi Jungkook karena sudah ada yang bersedia untuk menjadi sandarannya.

Dan pagi itu untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka kehilangan sosok yang sama. Sosok yang selama ini diam-diam mereka jaga. Malaikat yang menjelma sebagai pemuda manis yang kehadirannya begitu berarti bagi mereka. Sosok yang baru saja mereka rengkuh dan sambut dengan kedua tangan, karena seolah baru saja terlahir kembali meskipun belum sempat berkumpul dengan mereka, tapi sekarang—sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sosok itu sudah pergi tanpa memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal'.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Side Story_**

Taehyung menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengelak atas apa yang baru saja Yoongi beritahukan padanya. Namjoon? Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya, berniat untuk membunuh seseorang? Seseorang yang selama ini mereka jaga bersama? Dan apa itu? Sejak kapan Namjoon dekat dengan orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jimin dari mereka? Dari Yoongi juga terutama.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung." Taehyung menahan diri untuk percaya. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Percaya atau tidak—aku dan Hoseok mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut mereka berdua!" balas Yoongi penuh penekanan.

"Kau dan Hobi hyung?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa Namjoon hyung mau melakukan semua itu?" tanya Taehyung tak habis pikir. "Melayangkan nyawa manusia? Sungguh, hyung! Itu tindakan melebihi kriminal!"

"Jadi, saat ayahmu mengatakan tentang Namjoon padamu, bukankah itu artinya memang ada yang Namjoon sembunyikan dari kita?" tutur Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, hyung. Karena sejak kita berkumpul lagi, sikap Namjoon hyung agak berbeda dengan Namjoon yang kita kenal dulu. Tapi, aku tidak habis pikir—bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Park Chanyeol?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Park Chanyeol itu aku tidak peduli. Tapi, jika mereka benar-benar menyakiti Jimin secara nyata meskipun itu segores kuku sekalipun. Jangan harap aku akan sudi melihat wajahnya, mengenalnya bahkan jika bisa akan kubunuh mereka berdua dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Namjoon terutama!" tekad Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung ikut serta mengeraskan wajahnya. Karena, sama seperti Yoongi ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun termasuk orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berkhianat, berniat untuk menghancurkan Jimin, atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka satu sama lain.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi itu, dikediaman Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung terasa hangat dengan sarapan pagi yang dilakukan oleh dua pemilik rumah serta tiga tamu istimewa mereka.

"Aku merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Tidurku selalu nyenyak daripada di asrama." ujar Jungkook senang membuat para hyung mau tak mau tersenyum melihat bagaimana adik bungsu mereka yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hey, rumah ini juga rumah kalian bertiga. Lagi pula, terlalu besar jika rumah ini hanya dihuni tiga orang dan beberapa maid. Dan, kenapa kalian tidak pindah saja kesini? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika saat liburan kita habiskan waktu bersama dan melakukan banyak hal. Itu pasti sangat seru." balas Taehyung.

"Hm, tapi sayang sekali Namjoon dan Jimin tidak ada disini." sahut Seokjin menyayangkan.

"Oya-ya, hyung. Mereka sedang apa ya saat ini?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. "Hyung, kau tidak bertemu dengan Jiminie hyung?" lanjut Jungkook kali ini bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Karena dibandingkan kami berempat, oh tambah Namjoon—" ingat Hoseok meralat. "Karena dibandingkan kami berlima, hanya kau yang tampaknya tahu bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan Park Jimin. Kalian 'kan sama-sama kepala batu!"

"Konyol!" gumam Yoongi namun tersenyun senang hanya karena mengingat pemuda manis di seberang sana.

"Oh lihatlah~ aku melihat buing-buing cinta disini.." goda Taehyung seraya menggerakkan tangannya membentuk love-love menjijikkan. Yoongi berdecak dan memukul kepala Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pelan.

"Diam Tae!" titah Yoongi.

"Woo~ kau merona hyung!" pekik Jungkook heboh.

"Jeon Jungkook!!" desis Yoongi malu bukan main disebut Jungkook merona. Oh, ayolah dia bukan seorang gadis.

"Ah, aku harus merekamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Jimin. Ini pasti seru!" semangat Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya membuat Yoongi menatap Hoseok horor.

"Yak! Jangan macam-macam!" Yoongi mencoba untuk menghalau dan meraih ponsel Hoseok yang tengah merekamnya.

"Wah~ kau benar-benar merona hyung." gumam Hoseok saat ia melihat layar ponselnya. Hm, bagaimana pipi Yoongi tidak merona? Hoseok menambahkan fitur edit warna merah jambu di kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Jung Ho—".

 _Kriiiiing~_

Suara nyaring telepon rumah menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting mereka. Kelimanya saling menatap sampai Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan,

"Hyung, angkat teleponnya." pinta Taehyung pada Seokjin. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa aku, kau 'kan yang punya rumah." tolak Seokjin malas.

"Hey, apa kau lupa hyung. Rumah ini sudah menjadi milik kita bersama. Cepat angkat teleponnya." balas Taehyung. Seokjin mendengus namun menurut juga untuk mengangkat telepon rumah yang sudah berdering tiga kali.

"Nde yeobosseo?"

Seokjin tersenyum manis setelah tahu siapa orang yang menelpon pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Ah, nde ini Seokjin, ahjussi. Aku, Hobi dan Kookie sedang menginap disini. Ada Taehyung juga disini." jawab Seokjin yang membuat keempat pemuda yang lain terus mematai Seokjin yang sedang bicara dengan entah siapa.

"Nde, Yoongi juga ada disini. Ahjussi ingin bicara dengan Taehyung atau Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin yang membuat wajah Yoongi dan Taehyung mengeras kala nama mereka disebut.

namun selanjutnya, entah apa yang dikatakan orang diseberang sana sampai-sampai saat ini wajah Seokjin menegang. Seokjin menoleh kearah empat sahabatnya yang membuat mereka dengan spontan berjalan mendekati Seokjin. Karena, saat melihat ekspresi Seokjin dapat mereka simpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara gagang telepon masih bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan RC?" tanya Seokjin terdengar cemas.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana!" putus Seokjin meletakkan gagang telepon dengan kasar.

"Ada apa hyung? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"A-ayahmu yang menelpon, Tae." jawab Seokjin terbata.

"Apa yang—"

"Jimin belum pulang semalaman!" potong Seokjin cemas.

"APA?!" seruan keluar dari mulut Yoongi. "Hyung, katakan jika kau sedang bercanda!" paksa Yoongi.

"Lihat wajahku Min Yoongi! Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda!" balas Seokjin keras. "Wonjoong ahjussi mengetahuinya dari Jaeduck samchon, dan Jaeduck samchon dihubungi oleh kakek Jimin katanya dari semalam Jimin belum pulang. Dan, lebih parahnya lagi kata sopir Jimin dan Hyukjae hyung, semalam Jimin menemui para appa!"

"MWO?!" pekik Yoongi, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Jungkook.

"Mereka sudah mencarinya di RC bahkan juga melihatnya dari cctv. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin disana." lanjut Seokjin. "Para appa juga sedang mencarinya sekarang. Jimin baru saja mendapatkan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Sial!" gusar Yoongi dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih kunci mobil serta jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

"Ayo, cepat kita pergi hyung!" ajak Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

Dan hari itu, mereka habiskan untuk mencari keberadaan Park Jimin sampai larut malam. Dan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapat kabar atau menemukan keberadaan pemuda mungil itu. Sementara yang dicari? Dengan nyamannya tidur di apartement sewaannya yang berada di Road House Myeongdong, dimana tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu jika sudah selama hampir satu tahun lebih Jimin menyewa apartement itu dengan harga murah. Jangan salahkan Jimin jika dia dengan nyenyaknya bisa tidur seharian sementara diluar sana orang-orang sedang gusar mencarinya karena bagaimana pun juga bukankah dia harus mengisi energi untuk tengah malam nanti?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Tuan besar Park!" panggil Jongdae tergesa menemui tuan besarnya yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapan paginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya kakek Park acuh. Karena, sungguh keberadaan cucunya yang satu hari dua malam bagai ditelan bumi menbuat kakek Park ingin melempar seluruh pekerjanya ke antartika atau jika tidak lebih kejam ia ingin menggilas mereka satu persatu dengan buldoser yang ada di proyek pembangunan Hotel di Jeju yang sedang ia urus.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." kakek Park mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik kearah jam tangan emasnya. Sepagi ini?

"Siapa?"

"Saya tuan Park!" seru sebuah suara yang masuk ke kediaman kakek Park tanpa ijin. Kakek Park bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sudah ia kenali bersama dengan tiga orang yang juga tidak akan ia lupa wajahnya, berdiri membuntuti sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi atasan putranya.

"Nam Goong Won?" sapa kakek Park dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Saya tersanjung, anda masih mengenal saya tuan Park." balas tamu tak diundang menatap kakek Park penuh seringai kejam di wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya kakek Park dingin. Nam Goong Won menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Dan saya lebih tersanjung dengan keberanian cucumu!" lanjut tuan Nam membuat kakek Park mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti sementara tuan Nam dengan lantang tertawa kesetanan. "Kau ingat mereka bertiga?" tanya tuan Nam menunjuk ketiga tangan kanannya yang kini juga tersenyum kejam kearah si tuan rumah.

"Tentu saja kau harus ingat orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan anak dan menantumu!" tutur tuan Nam. "Dan kau tahu, siapa yang menyuruh mereka?!" kedua mata kakek Park penuh amarah, dia bukan anak kecil yang tak mengerti dengan teka-teki murahan seperti ini.

"Kau—" desis kakek Park menyeramkan.

"Ya! Aku orangnya, tuan Park! Aku—orang yang kalian semua cari. Tapi, sungguh aku sangat heran, kau dan orang-orang dekat anakmu itu tak secerdik cucumu. Dan, WOW! Malam ini, cucumu membuatku terkesan!" tuan Nam menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi decakan kagum yang terdengar tulus

"Kau tahu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik tuan Nam dengan berani mendekati kakek Park yang tubuhnya sudah menegang kaku tak menyangka cucu kesayangannga akan senekat ini.

"Dia datang ke rumahku yang dijaga puluhan orang dan bisa lolos tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bukankah, itu suatu yang membanggakan? Aku yakin, Seojoon pasti bangga dengan Park Jimin!" tuan Nam tersenyum bak iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka.

"Ya~ mungkin dia bisa lolos malam ini. Tapi, selanjutnya—aku yang akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri!" tekad tuan Nam sebelum berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kediaman kakek Park yang terasa mencekam hanya karena kedatangan singkat dari sang iblis dan para pengikutnya.

"T-tuan Park." panggil Hyukjae menghampiri kakek Park takut-takut. Kakek Park hanya berdehem dengan pandangan lurus kearah bekas tempat dimana keempat iblis itu berdiri. "Dokter Jung baru saja mengabari jika Jimin berada di RC."

"Kita kesana sekarang!" titah kakek Park cepat. Hyukjae mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan mobil sebelum kakek Park kembali memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang kelewat dingin yang membuat tubuh Hyukjae meremang. "Carikan tiket ke London minggu depan. Semakin lama disini, akan menjadi malapetaka untuk Jimin." Hyukjae segera mengangguk kaku menuruti sang tuan besar yang saat ini dibandingkan terlihat marah lebih terlihat cemas berlebih.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- FIN -_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

(-) Aku gregetan sendiri nulisnya. Chapter ini kebanyakan momen Namjoon-Jimin, jarang-jarang kan, kelihat sweet gini. Dan, itu pas bagian YoonMin entah kenapa aku yang nulis sendiri malah baper sendiri /terlalu mendrama, kkkk/ Dan lagi, pas nulis chapter ini feelnya beda. Bagian terakhir (bukan side story) ngerasa kaya mau end. Jadi, keinget Simple, yang endingnya gantung Jimin-nya mati dan ini Jimin-nya pergi, yah meskipun pergi beneran entar (eh.. spoiler :p)

(-) Dan, beuh—aku lagi berduka guys... laptopnya akhirnya berakhir tewas, belum masuk koma, kritis segala macem. Jadi, makasih yang udah doain laptopku kemarin yang bahkan berniat mau jenguk (aku terharu, kalian sayang banget sama laptopku. Tapi, sayang yang disayang malah enggak terselamatkan). Jadi, jikalau aku typonya kebangetan mohon dimaklumi nde... Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Maklum jikalau pas ngedit ada yang kelewat. Dan, aku juga berharap chapter ini bisa menghibur para pembaca semua yang masih nunggu sampe end (tenang aja, chapter depan belum end kok. Jadi, sabar sebentar ya, kkkk)

(-) See you in next chapter...

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	25. Chapter 25 : Arrest

**_Previously..._**

 _"Dia pergi lagi, pa. Jimin pergi lagi. Dia pergi lagi setelah aku menemukannya. Dia pergi, pa. Dia pergi!" isak Yoongi memilukan yang membuat semua orang, khususnya Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka dan menyembunyikan air mata mereka._

 _Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook yang bahunya terlihat bergetar, membuatnya berjalan mendekati sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya entah sejak kapan._

 _Grep!_

 _Taehyung memeluk Jungkook seraya mengelus punggungnya berulang kali. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka katakan karena mereka juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama besar. Jadi, jika Taehyung hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata penenangnya itu sudah cukup bagi Jungkook karena sudah ada yang bersedia untuk menjadi sandarannya._

 _Dan pagi itu untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka kehilangan sosok yang sama. Sosok yang selama ini diam-diam mereka jaga. Malaikat yang menjelma sebagai pemuda manis yang kehadirannya begitu berarti bagi mereka. Sosok yang baru saja mereka rengkuh dan sambut dengan kedua tangan, karena seolah baru saja terlahir kembali meskipun belum sempat berkumpul dengan mereka, tapi sekarang—sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sosok itu sudah pergi tanpa memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal'._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kakeknya, yang dilakukan Jimin hanya menatap keluar jendela tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Jimin merasakan ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Ruang kosong dalam artian benar-benar kosong dan hampa. Bahkan, ia tak menyadari jika _Benz_ yang dikendarai Hyukjae sudah sampai di rumah mewah sang kakek.

 _Blam!_

Jimin berjengit kaget saat pintu mobil ditutup keras oleh sang kakek dan meninggalkan Jimin dalam mobil itu seorang diri. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera membuka pintu mobil serta berlari untuk menyusul kakek Park yang sedang berjalan masuk bersama Hyukjae.

"Haraboji~" panggil Jimin membuat kakek Park menghentikan langkahnya tapi tak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya, justru kakek Park menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Suruh anak ini masuk kamar dan kalau perlu kunci pintu kamarnya!" titah kakek Park dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Haraboji—" Jimin berniat untuk mengejar sang kakek tapi pergerakan Hyukjae lebih cepat untuk menahannya.

"Biarkan kakekmu istirahat. Dan masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku tahu, kau lelah." titah Hyukjae suaranya datar dan tak seramah biasanya

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Park Jimin, aku mohon jangan memperkeruh keadaan! Masuk kamarmu dan bersihkan dirimu!" titah Hyukjae yang kali ini sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Jimin menatap Hyukjae dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." sesal Jimin berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan, Hyukjae yakin saat Jimin menaiki tangga ia melihat tuan mudanya itu, menyeka air mata yang turun ke pipi cubby-nya. Hyukjae menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecut.

 _'Istirahatlah, Jiminie... Aku tahu, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah, sampai hatimu cukup membaik '._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK!_

Hampir semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu kediaman Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung itu memejamkan kedua mata mereka ketika meyaksikan bagaimana amukan Seungwon, ayah Namjoon kepada anaknya semakin menjadi. Semakin menjadi, dan semakin mengerikan kala Namjoon dengan terus terang menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya di depan semua orang. Mulai dari bagaimana ia bertemu dengan ibunya, apa yang dia lakukan di belakang mereka hingga pamannya yang tak lain adalah kakak ibunya, adalah dalang di balik semua kekacauan yang menimpa mereka selama ini. Iblis yang selama ini mereka cari dan dengan lihainya bersembunyi dari mereka yang padahal orang itu berada sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Bahkan, sebenarnya tak hanya Seungwon yang terlihat murka hampir semua para appa memandang Namjoon tak menyangka, sementara Yoona (ibu Seokjin) dan Jihyo (ibu Hoseok) menatap iba kearah putra semata wayang Seungwon dan Siyeon (ibu Namjoon) itu. Berbeda dengan para orang tua, berbeda pula dengan sahabat Namjoon yang juga berada di ruang itu dan mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana hidup mengerikan yang Namjoon jalani selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini. Dan diantara Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya Seokjin yang menatap iba kearah Namjoon, sisanya hanya ada kemarahan di balik mata mereka.

Ah, apa ada yang kurang? Yap, tentu saja. Ketidak-adaannya Yoongi di ruang itu sedikit tidaknya membuat beberapa orang mendesah lega karena mereka tahu betul jika ada Yoongi disana ada kemungkinan wajah tampan Namjoon sudah penuh lebam saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku tentang hal sepenting ini dan menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun dariku?!" seru Seungwon tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya pada Namjoon. Namjoon mencoba untuk tenang dan tak terpancing emosi karena terus disalahkan sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya, pa. Aku—"

"CUKUP!" sela Seungwon murka. "Aku sudah muak mendengar penjelasanmu! Dan, sungguh! Kau tak ayal sama saja dengan kriminal saat ini. Apa aku membesarkanmu untuk menjadi buronan?! Jika ibumu masih hidup kau bisa katakan padaku dan kita bisa menyelamatkannya bersama-sama. Bukan seperti jalan yang kau pilih!" Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati segala kemurkaan sang ayah tanpa memberikan kesempatan Namjoon bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih detail.

"Dan, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?! Kau berniat membuat Jimin terbunuh? Membawanya bersamamu kesana unt—"

"CUKUP PA! CUKUP!" seru Namjoon menghentikan segala seruan ayahnya. Dan dalam sekejap ruang tamu itu mendadak hening.

"Aku akui, aku memang salah. Aku sadar, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini memang salah. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memiliki niatan untuk menyakiti Park Jimin!" balas Namjoon tak sabar. "Dan, katakan padaku pa!" Namjoon memberanikan diri menatap sang ayah yang berdiri di depannya sementara yang lain hanya diam menonton.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan ketika aku bertemu dengan ibuku setelah kita semua tahu bahwa beliau meninggal, tapi kala itu dia tidak mengenaliku sebagai anaknya?" suara Namjoon tercekat, kedua matanya sudah berkaca tapi ia menahannya untuk tidak menangis. "Mereka menyiksa ibuku di depan mataku. Mereka memukul wanita rapuh itu tanpa henti sementara aku di depannya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa kau tahu pa, apa yang sudah eomma alami selama ini? Dia mengalami gangguan mental dan trauma fisik. Tubuhnya membiru penuh darah hampir setiap hari dan yang kulakukan hanya bisa menangis dan menuruti perintah mereka. Apa appa pikir, aku tidak merasa tertekan? Apa appa pikir, aku bersenang-senang selama ini? Apa appa pikir aku juga tidak disiksa? Batin dan fisikku mereka siksa setiap hari jika aku melakukan kesalahan atau bahkan berniat untuk membela eomma. Apa appa pikir aku tidak merasa ketakutan setiap harinya? Saat berhadapan dengan mereka? Dan, apa appa pikir aku tidak merasa berdosa pada appa? Pada semua orang? Jadi, katakan padaku bagaimana aku akan mengadu padamu jika nyawa eomma yang menjadi taruhannya? Tidak masalah jika mereka membunuhku, tapi eomma—wanita cantik itu sudah menderita sejak lama. Apa appa tega? Membiarkan eomma tersiksa? Jadi, ketika Jimin tiba-tiba muncul malam itu, mendatangiku dan mengatakan semuanya padaku, menenangkanku, menghiburku, dan memberiku keberanian. Disaat itulah aku semakin merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu setelah mereka memintaku dan Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh Jimin. Aku juga ingin melindunginya pa~"

 _Grep!_

Seungwon menarik tangan Namjoon dan membawa tubuh besar putra semata wayangnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seungwon menangis hebat, bahkan wajah orang-orang yang semula menatap penuh amarah pada Namjoon kini terganti dengan wajah sendu seolah mereka juga ikut merasakan apa yang selama ini Namjoon rasakan seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, pa... Maafkan aku~" isak Namjoon membalas pelukan hangat Seungwon sementara Seungwon menggeleng dengan kedua matanya yang banjir air mata.

"Tidak, nak. Tidak! Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan ibumu. Dan, teganya aku justru menyalahkanmu. Maafkan aku, nak. Maafkan aku~"

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang tidak terharu melihat bagaimana Seungwon yang begitu menyesal pada anaknya dan juga istrinya, yang dikiranya sudah meninggal selama ini. Semua pasang mata mereka berkaca, termasuk Yoongi yang baru saja muncul dari pintu utama dan mendengar semua keluh-kesah Namjoon, membuat sebersit rasa bersalah di hati Yoongi karena bukannya ia membantu sahabat kecilnya, justru ia malah mengumpatinya.

Yoongi menarik nafas. Hatinya kacau hari ini. Dan melihat semua orang berkumpul di depan matanya, di rumah yang ia tinggali membuat ia tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua yang pasti akan bertanya tentang 'bagaimana kabar hatinya'. Dan, Yoongi sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun untuk hari ini khususnya.

Yoongi berbalik badan bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang tak sengaja menoleh kearahnya dan melihat salah satu hyung-nya yang keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Yoongi hyung," gumam Jungkook lirih mematai kemana Yoongi pergi sampai seluruh orang yang ada di rumah itu mendengar suara mobil yang baru dilajukan, refleks membuat semua orang menoleh kearah luar melalui jendela yang ada di ruang tamu. Dan dapat mereka lihat, mobil Yoongi yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewahnya.

"Yoongi hyung pergi," lirih Jungkook cemas.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." tekad Taehyung yang juga merasa khawatir jika sesuatu yang tidak mereka ingin terjadi pada Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu!" sela Seonwoong cepat membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti. "Biarkan saja dia." lanjut Seonwoong datar.

"Tapi, samchon—"

"Yoongi butuh waktu sendiri." potong ayah Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau menurut pada Seonwoong untuk tidak menyusul hyungnya yang pasti sedang kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak peduli jalan Seoul yang begitu padat karena saat ini suasana hatinya sedang kacau, ia ingin melampiaskan rasa sesak di dadanya yang tak kunjung menghilang. Bahkan, ketika di rumah tadi ia masih mencoba menahan air matanya untuk keluar tapi tidak sekarang. Ia membiarkan bulir air matanya turun melewati pipi tirusnya meskipun berkali-kali pula ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Yoongi sadar, dan cukup tahu mungkin ia terlalu bersikap berlebihan jika sudah terlanjur peduli. Terlebih itu pada orang yang sudah berhasil menggenggam seluruh hatinya, membuatnya gila sepanjang waktu hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan lelaki mungilnya yang mungkin mulai sekarang tidak bisa ia lihat senyumnya lagi.

Yoongi memukul setir kemudinya keras kala memori otaknya mengingat pertengkaran dirinya dan Jimin pagi tadi. Bagaimana dia sudah salah mengambil sikap, membentak pemuda manisnya, dan sekarang? Ia kehilangan Jimin-nya dalam sekajap.

Yoongi berharap ini mimpi. Tak apa jika ini mimpi buruk. Asalkan ini bukan kenyataan. Karena, ia tak sanggup harus mengalami hari-hari pahit mulai sekarang tanpa Jimin-nya lagi. Ia tak mau harus merasakan kerinduan yang nantinya hanya akan membuat ia semakin mencintai Jimin semakin dalam. Katakan ia egois, tapi ia tidak mau membuat hatinya terluka. Karena dibandingkan luka fisik atau penyakit dalam sekalipun, sakit hati adalah penyakit terparah yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun.

 _Ckiit!_

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di seberang rumah kakek Park. Awalnya, ia tidak berniat untuk datang kesana tapi entah kenapa nalurinya keluar begitu saja. Yoongi memandangi rumah bertingkat dua itu. Memandangi keseluruhannya sampai kedua matanya berhenti pada balkon lantai dua. Yoongi tersenyum sendu. Senyuman yang diiringi air mata penuh penyesalan. Penyesalan yang tak bisa ia tangani sendiri.

"Kenapa semua orang suka sekali mempermainkan kita, Jimin?" gumam Yoongi terisak. "Kenapa hanya untuk bersamamu saja rasanya sulit sekali?" Yoongi menggenggam setir kemudinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Bahkan, aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku dengan benar padamu. Bahkan, aku belum menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. Bahkan, aku belum sempat membuktikan kesungguhanku padamu. Bahkan, untuk melindungimu saja aku sudah gagal. Tapi—tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana denganku, Jiminie?"

 _Dug!_

Yoongi membenturkan kepalanya pada setir kemudinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan suara kakek Park terus berseru dalam kepalanya secara berulang. Mengulang kalimat yang sama. Kalimat yang langsung mampu menghancurkan seorang Min Yoongi detik itu juga. Kalimat yang dalam sekejap mematahkan kearoganan seorang Min Yoongi yang tanpa berfikir panjang untuk berlutut di hadapan semua orang.

Demi Jimin-nya. Demi teman kecilnya. Demi seseorang yang selalu ingin ia jaga sejak kecil. Demi seseorang yang ingin ia jaga kebahagiaannya. Demi seseorang yang baru saja ia temukan dan demi seseorang yang baru saja kembali ke pelukannya. Tapi, sekarang? Seseorang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Seseorang itu sudah pergi bersama dengan separuh jiwa Yoongi yang hilang dan bahkan Yoongi sendiri tak bisa menemukan separuh jiwanya yang kosong karena sudah dimiliki oleh Jimin-nya.

"Apa tidak ada harapan lagi untukku?" Yoongi bergumam lelah dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mendengar suara pintu dikunci dari luar kamarnya, membuat ia seketika menghela nafas. Kakeknya tak main-main untuk marah padanya. Jimin melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap detik-detik akhir musim panas yang terlihat sangat indah. Karena, matahari akan bersinar berwarna jingga. Apalagi, di sore hari seperti ini membuat Jimin semakin betah untuk menatap langit cerah hari ini. Setidaknya, cuacanya sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Jujur, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ada sebersit rasa lega terutama karena ibu Namjoon yang sudah aman dan mungkin, sebentar lagi akan berkumpul bersama kelurganya. Tapi, Jimin juga tidak bisa berbohong ketika di balik rasa lega ada perasaan hampa yang ia rasakan. Dan ia tahu betul, apa penyebab dari rasa hampa di hatinya saat ini.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan bayangan wajah tampan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman berada dalam bayangannya. Dan, Jimin menikmati gambaran wajah tampan yang selalu menyiratkan aura dingin kepada siapapun. Namun, tak lama kemudian Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan entah sengaja atau tidak pandangannya turun ke bawah tepat pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di seberang rumah kakeknya.

Mobil familiar yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya berlinang. Dan setelahnya, tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi Jimin terisak hebat.

"Yoongi hyung~" isak Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

Rasanya hancur melihat seseorang yang berarti bagimu berada di dekatmu tapi tak bisa kau temui. Rasanya hancur saat melihat orang yang ingin kau temui tapi berada di depanmu dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan rasanya lebih hancur, ketika kau akan pergi jauh tapi tak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Dan sore itu, Yoongi maupun Jimin mereka habiskan untuk saling merenungi hati mereka masing-masing. Saling menangisi seraya menyebut nama satu sama lain. Hanya tangisan yang ada di sore itu, tangisan yang akan menjadi awal untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Taehyung. Melihat berjajar-jajar mobil di halaman rumahnya, ia yakin semua orang pasti memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah mewah yang dibangun ayahnya, Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Yoongi menarik nafas. Setelah tak sadar ia tertidur di dalam mobilnya yang masih terparkir di seberang rumah kakek Park selama hampir tiga jam. Membuat Yoongi bergegas pulang kala melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8.45 malam.

Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya tapi tak berniat untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan semua orang yang pasti akan menanyakan keadaannya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumah kecil dimana dikhususkan untuk meletakkan barang-barang milik mendiang ibunya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya dan melangkah tak sabar menuju rumah mungil itu.

 _Kriet~_

Setelah sampai, Yoongi membuka pintu rumah itu yang memang tak pernah dikunci. Tanpa ragu, Yoongi memasuki rumah mungil yang berisi barang-barang kesayangan ibunya yang sengaja dimuseumkan oleh sang ayah. Yoongi mengitari setiap sudut rumah itu, berharap jikalau keberadaannya di tempat itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kosong yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi menoleh tapi tak berniat untuk menjawab sapaan sang ayah yang masuk ke rumah mungil itu dengan mengenakan pakaian santainya. Yoongi mengacuhkan sang ayah, sementara Seonwoong berjalan mendekati putra tampannya yang terlihat sekali sedang gelisah.

"Appa tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini." lanjut Seonwoong tapi tak langsung mendapat balasan dari Yoongi.

"Tidak, appa tidak mengerti." balas Yoongi kemudian, setelah sebelumnya ia hanya diam dan mengacuhkan sang ayah. Seonwoong tersenyum sendu. Ia merasa gagal mejadi seorang ayah dan ia yakin, mendiang istrinya pasti akan kecewa padanya.

"Appa tahu, appa—bukan appa yang baik untukmu. Appa tidak seperti Wonjoong yang humoris yang selalu menghibur anaknya. Appa tidak seperti Seungwon hyung yang selalu hangat pada anaknya. Appa tidak seperti Seungho yang selalu ada untuk Jungkook. Appa juga tidak seperti Chilhyun yang selalu bersikap lembut pada anaknya atau bahkan Jaeduck yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Bahkan, jangankan melakukan semua itu, appa cukup sadar jika appa bukan ayah yang baik untukmu. Appa tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu untukmu selama ini"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi sama sekali. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah lelah sang ayah.

"Appa tak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menyenangkanku. Aku cukup bersyukur memiliki appa sebagai appa" Yoongi berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kita hanya perlu memahami satu sama lain, pa. Dan, jangan pernah berfikir aku kecewa memiliki appa sepertimu. Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf pada appa karena aku selalu bersikap kasar dan tak pernah membuat appa bangga."

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga, nak." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak terkejut.

"Benarkah?" Seonwoong mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dan Seonwoong tahu jika senyum singkat itu hanyalah sebuah paksaan membuat Seonwoong menarik nafas dan berniat untuk sedikit memberikan ketenangan pada anaknya.

"Yoongi-ya..." Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah datar. Tak menyahut dan hanya menjawab lewat kedua sorot matanya yang menyipit.

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu."

"Maksud appa?" Yoongi mencoba untuk tak mengerti meskipun ia paham apa maksud kalimat yang dilontarkan ayahnya barusan. Seonwoong menarik nafas dan menatap Yoongi teduh.

"Sosok seperti Jimin itu memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan." Dan seketika warna muka Yoongi berubah kala nama Jimin disebut oleh sang ayah.

"Appa, aku—"

"Yoongi-ya." potong Seonwoong tegas. "Aku tahu kau sedang terluka saat ini. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama terpuruk dalam hal itu." Yoongi menunduk.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana pa? Jimin akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akan kehilangan dia lagi." murung Yoongi. Seonwoong tersenyum kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Yoongi lembut.

"Dia pergi, tapi tidak selamanya 'kan?"

"Huh?" Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti membuat Seonwoong terkekeh melihat wajah konyol anaknya.

"Mungkin keputusan kakeknya tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Tapi, aku akan memastikan kepadamu akan mengembalikan Jimin kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi." janji sang ayah yang membuat Yoongi menatap Seonwoong berkaca.

"Appa, tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nak. Aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu. Karena kau tahu? Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal mutlak untukku sampai kapanpun. Jadi, akan kupastikan jika kelak hanya Park Jimin yang bisa menjadi menantuku." Yoongi membulatkan keua matanya tak percaya. Mendadak ia menjadi gugup saat dengan gamblangnya sang ayah akan menjadikan Jimin sebagai istrinya secara tidak langsung.

"Tapi, appa. Kami berkencan saja belum." Seonwoong mengeryitkan keningnya dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian ketika kau kembali ke Seoul? Perjanjian itu masih berlaku omong-omong." Yoongi tertawa kecut.

"Ayolah, appa~ aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan isi perjanjiannya." balas Yoongi yang direspon tawa lantang dari Seonwoong. Dan, ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi melihat sosok ayah yang hangat di balik sikap dingin ayahnya selama ini membuat ruang kosong Yoongi sedikit terisi dengan keberadaan sang ayah.

"Tapi, sebelum kau mendapatkan Park Jimin aku sarankan kau harus meluluhkan hati kakeknya terlebih dahulu."

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan pa, bagaimana caranya agar haraboji mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa Jimin pergi."

"Aku rasa jika kau berfikir begitu, aku yakin semuanya pasti akan sia-sia." Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan yang kuyakin pasti bisa langsung mengambil hati kakek Jimin."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Jadilah pria sejati."

"Huh?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Jadilah pria sejati untuk memenangkan satu-satunya wali Jimin. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah untukmu mendapatkan Jimin kembali bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang akan membuatnya pergi termasuk kakeknya. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi orang yang akan meragukanmu." Yoongi terdiam mencerna semua nasehat sang ayah. "Kau masih seorang pelajar, nak. Kau masih sangat muda. Masih banyak yang harus kau capai untuk mendapatkan Jimin. Entah itu berapa tahun lamanya, yang pasti kau harus menjadi pria sejati untuk membahagiakannya." Yoongi tersenyum dan memeluk sang ayah erat.

"Aku paham appa. Aku harus menjadi pria mapan, dewasa dan membanggakan semua orang. Dengan begitu aku yakin, haraboji pasti akan merestuiku dengan Jiminie." Seonwoong tersenyum lega dan mengelus punggung putra semata wayangnya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu ada hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati." Yoongi melepas pelukan sang ayah dan menatap ayahnya dalam. Menunggu hal pertama apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati untuk Jimin-nya. Hal pertama yang membuat Yoongi harus kembali merasakan relung kosong yang semula memenuhi hatinya saat sang ayah dengan sendu mengatakan, "Relakan Jimin pergi untuk saat ini."

Dan lagi, setelah tawa yang ia lewatkan bersama sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu kini kembali terganti dengan wajah penuh luka dan air mata. Dan, bagi Seonwoong yang menyaksikan kehancuran anaknya di depan matanya hanya bisa menarik putra tampannya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya seraya tanpa henti mengelus punggung rapuh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!_

Namjoon mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tapi, tak membuatnya berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya atau sekedar menyerukan sesuatu. Namjoon yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita.

 _Cklek!_

Bahkan ketika pintunya terbuka tak membuat Namjoon menoleh sedikit pun kearah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani memasuki areanya.

"Namjoon..." sebuah suara lembut terasa menggema di kamar gelap Namjoon. Dan bagi Namjoon sendiri, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara indah itu. "Bolehkan aku masuk?" ijinnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Namjoon yang masih tetap diposisinya yang membelakangi si pemuda cantik, Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin melangkah seraya membawa sebuah baskom sedang berisi washlap dan es batu yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengobati lebam Namjoon akibat ulah Yoongi tadi pagi. Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Namjoon yang masih terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Namjoonie~" panggil Seokjin lembut seraya mengelus lembut bahu Namjoon mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan pada pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, hyung?" balas Namjoon akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun tak menoleh kearah Seokjin sedikitpun. Tetap di posisinya dan tetap menunduk.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah Namjoon sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu. Seokjin tahu, kamar Namjoon memang gelap. Tapi, pancaran sinar lampu dari luar membuat kedua pria yang memiliki perasaan yang sama satu sama lain bisa melihat kedua mata mereka yang saling bertatapan dalam

Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Namjoon dan mengecup pelan bibir pemuda tampan yang sedikit membiru itu. Setelahnya Seokjin menunduk sementara Namjoon dibuat diam dengan kecupan singkat yang Seokjin berikan padanya. Kecupan yang terasa sedikit menenangkannya.

Seokjin memperas washlap yang sudah ia campur dengan es batu di dalam baskom yang ia bawa. Dan dengan telaten, ia mengobati lebam di sudut bibir Namjoon sementara Namjoon menikmati wajah cantik Seokjin yang memang sedang ia rindukan.

"Apa kau tidak membenciku?" Namjoon berujar. Tanpa menatap kedua mata Namjoon, Seokjim membalas,

"Aku membencimu? Itu artinya, aku membenci diriku sendiri." raut wajah Seokjin berubah sendu. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Namjoon, kemudian menunduk.

"Hyung~"

"Kau tahu, aku cemburu pada Jimin. Aku tahu aku bodoh, konyol dan kekanakan. Tapi, sungguh aku sangat cemburu pada Park Jimin." Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau harus cemburu pada adikmu sendiri? Lagi pula Jimin milik Yoongi hyung, jika kau lupa." Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku cemburu bukan dalam artian itu."

"Huh?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin tak paham.

"Aku cemburu karena Jimin bisa menemanimu saat kau membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Saat kau mengalami kesulitan. Aku cemburu karena Jimin bisa menolongmu. Aku cemburu karena Jimin memiliki keberanian yang besar." lirih Seokjin. "Tapi, jika boleh jujur ada rasa ketakutan yang lebih besar dari rasa cemburu itu. Aku takut—terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin." Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena kalimat terakhir yang Seokjin gunakan tidak merujuk pada kepergian Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Seokjin terisak dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang hanya agar tangisan pujaan hatinya mereda.

"Tidakkah menurutmu, akan lebih baik jika Jimin pergi daripadi terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Namjoon yang sedang menunduk menatapnya. Dan, jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Seokjin ada benarnya. Lebih baik merelakan Jimin pergi dibandingkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada pemuda manis itu.

"Aku tahu, keputusan Park haraboji tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh semua orang. Terutama Yoongi. Tapi, kita juga tidak boleh egois jika itu menyangkut tentang keselamatan Jiminie. Ini demi Jiminie dan demi kebaikan kita semua." tutur Seokjin kemudian.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, ia menarik nafas dan tak mampu membalas setiap tuturan Seokjin karena bagi ia sendiri, untuk saat ini dia tidak memiliki kata yang pantas untuk membalas ucapan masuk akal dari Seokjin.

"Hyung, apa secara tidak langsung kau meminta kami semua untuk merelakan kepergian Jimin?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Itu demi kebaikan kita semua." balas Seokjin tercekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brak!_

Yoongi meletakkan botol soju di atas meja yang ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya dengan kasar. Ruang bawah dimana tempat penyimpanan berbagai minuman yang sedang difermentasikan, entah itu anggur, soju, sampanye hingga botol-botol minuman mahal dan ternama tertata di setiap sudut rak ruangan sesuai dengan jenis, nama dan tahun pembuatan minuman.

Yoongi mendesis merasakan air soju mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Menyegarkannya serta membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Menyedihkan, karena minuman ini membuat Yoongi teringat pada Jiminnya. Dimana lelaki manisnya mengajaknya minum untuk pertama kalinya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, membiarkan kenangan tinggal kenangan itu terbayang-terbayang di otaknya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk mengenyahkannya.

 _Sret!_

Seketika, Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya kala botol sojunya ditarik oleh seseorang yang kini duduk di depannya. Seseorang berwajah tampan dengan sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Itu ulah Yoongi tadi pagi, omong-omong. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan penghuni rumahnya yang lain meminum soju miliknya.

"Bagaimana pukulanku? Apa sakit?" suaranya tak sedingin atau sekasar saat berbicara dengan Namjoon—lelaki yang duduk di depan Yoongi—seperti tadi pagi.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Lain kali, jika ingin memukulkan jangan di wajah. Lihat! Wajah tampanku jadi ternoda." sinis Namjoon yang direspon kekehan dari Yoongi.

"Mau ku ulangi?" tawar Yoongi. Namjoon merengut.

"Yak, hyung! Pukulanmu itu tak sesakit kata-katamu." tutur Namjoon yang membuat warna muka Yoongi berubah datar dan penuh penyesalan dari kedua sorot matanya. Membuat Namjoon menjadi tak enak hati. "Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Maksudku—"

"Mianhae!" sela Yoongi cepat. Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Yoongi tersenyum lirih. "Maafkan aku, sudah berbuat kasar padamu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau alami selama ini. Tanpa tahu, hal mengerikan apa yang kau alami seorang diri."

"Hyung~" panggil Namjoon lembut. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Itu hal wajar jika kau bereaksi seperti itu. Aku membahayakan nyawa Jimin terlebih aku juga sudah membohongimu. Membohongi semua orang."

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Jimin itu benar. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ibuku yang dalam bahaya." Namjoon tersenyum sendu.

"Hyung, tak perlu menyesali apapun yang sudah terjadi. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Lagi pula, salahku sendiri memilih jalan yang salah." sadar Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil botol sojunya dan kembali menuangkannya kedalam gelasnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu?" tanya Namjoon setelah mematai gerak-gerik Yoongi. Yoongi hanya berdehem sampai Namjoon kembali membuka suara. "Tengah malam itu, ketika aku dan Jimin sedikit bicara satu sama lain dan membahas segala hal. Kau tahu? Apa yang paling banyak ia bicarakan?"

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

"Dia selalu membicarakanmu hyung." jawab Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum tulus sedikit terenyuh dengan penuturan Namjoon terlebih saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu mengatakan, "Dan dia juga bilang, bahwa dia merindukanmu." lanjut Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"Dan, kau tahu? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menanyakan sesuatu padanya." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Namjoon penasaran.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang perasaannya padamu." jawab Namjoon membuat Yoongi semakin antusias.

"Lalu-lalu? Dia menjawab apa?" tanya Yoongi cepat. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Katanya—" Namjoon menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "—dia..." satu persatu kata yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon terasa sangat lambat untuk Yoongi dengar. Tapi, Yoongi berusaha untuk bersabar sampai akhirnya Namjoon mengatakan, "Dia tidak menjawabnya karena yang bertanya itu bukan dirimu." Yoongi mendesah kecewa namun tak lama kemudian kedua matanya berbinar.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain apa jika aku yang bertanya atau mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, apa Jimin akan menjawabnya?" Namjoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya aku rasa. Dan, hyung kau punya waktu sampai minggu depan untuk mengungkapkannya. Setidaknya, Jimin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sebelum ia pergi." tutur Namjoon tanpa menyadari lagi-lagi raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah sendu. Namjoon yang melihat perubahan wajah hyung-nya pun hanya bisa menatapnya bersalah.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kau benar!" sela Yoongi cepat dan menatap Namjoon yakin. "Aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku sebelum Jimin pergi." lanjut Yoongi penuh tekad hal itu membuat Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Hyung, kau baik? Jimin akan pergi dan kau—"

"Kau tahu, awal untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati adalah mendukung masa depanmu. Termasuk merelakannya pergi, meskipun dengan berat hati." Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Hyung, kau sungguh-sungguh?" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Jika tidak. Bagaimana jika begini? Aku akan kembali ke London dan menyusul Jiminie. Aku yakin kita berdua akan bahagia disana."

"ANDWAE!" ini, bukan Namjoon yang berteriak. Melainkan Taehyung yang entah muncul darimana dan duduk di samping Namjoon serta menatap Yoongi penuh keintimidasian yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah cukup Jimin yang pergi. Kenapa kau juga malah pergi?" tanya Taehyung merengut tak suka.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung sebelumnya. Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon yakin sebentar lagi Taehyung pasti akan merengek.

"Hyung~ kau tega meninggalkan kami? Sudah cukup Jimin yang pergi! Jangan menambah masalah!" desis Taehyung membalas Yoongi dengan tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Yak! Dasar bocah, tidur sana!" usir Yoongi menonyor kepala Taehyung yang terus maju mendekati wajahnya.

"Hm, tidur sana! Kau bocah, belum legal di tempat ini!" Namjoon ikut berujar seraya mendorong bahu Taehyung agar bocah unik itu segera pergi.

"Apa jika berada disini, aku harus minum? Hey~ jangan meremehkanku, man... Aku cukup kuat hanya untuk minum segelas soju. Dan juga, aku bukan bocah! Aku sudah legal jika kalian lupa!" seru Taehyung kesal ia menyaut gelas kecil Yoongi dan menuangkan soju ke dalamnya. Meminumnya sekali tegak setelah mengatakan, "Lagi pula hyung—" jeda Taehyung sejenak seraya menatap kearah Yoongi intens.

"Jika kau pergi. Kami juga akan pergi!"

"ITU BENAR!"

"Astaga~" Namjoon berjengit kaget kala seruan Hoseok serta munculnya Seokjin dan Jungkook di belakang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum cerah itu. Sementara, Yoongi yang melihat ketiga temannya yang lain hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Hoseok memilih untuk duduk di samping kanan Namjoon, mengingat Taehyung disisi kirinya sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook duduk di samping kanan-kiri Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Yoongi datar.

"Sejak kapan Tae?" Seokjin memasang pose tampak mengingat kearah Taehyung.

"Sejak—kau berniat untuk pergi dan menyusul Jimin?" balas Seokjin kini menoleh kearah Yoongi kemudian disusul seruan Jungkook yang mengatakan,

"Atau sejak—Jimin hyung, yang merindukanmu hyung?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, atau—sejak kau menawarkan diri untuk memukul Namjoon?" tutur Hoseok ikut nimbrung diiringi tawa menggelegar dari Taehyung.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan Yoongi berdecak.

"Bilang saja, jika kalian sudah menguping sejak tadi." sarkas Namjoon.

"Eyy~ kita tidak berniat menguping. Bagaimanapun juga kita ingin menghibur uri Yoongi yang sedang gundah." balas Seokjin yang mau tak mau dibalas kekehan dari Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Jadi, apa benar kau akan merelakan kepergian Jiminie hyung, hyung?" tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Setidaknya aku harus terlihat gentle dan keren di matanya 'kan?"

"Hah?" pekik kelimanya yang mau tak mau membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi konyol dari kelima sahabat kecilnya. Agaknya, ia bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkan sahabat-sahabat yang akan selalu menemaninya disaat ia merasa kosong dan kesepian seperti saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, hyung. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." sela Hoseok membuat Taehyung memekik heboh.

"Itu hyung maksudku! Kami tidak berniat menguping karena Hobi hyung ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kita semua tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan itu apa jika tidak bertemu denganmu dulu. Makanya, kami berempat mencarimu dan tadaa~ ternyata kau disini dengan Namjoon hyung." jelas Taehyung seraya menoleh kearah Namjoon dan berbisik tidak pelan di telinganya. "Saat kau datang, kau tidak dipukul lagi 'kan hyung?"

 _Pletak!_

"Yak!" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya horor saat Namjoon dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya menggeplak kepala Taehyung.

"Kau yang ingin kupukul!" desis Namjoon.

"Hyung, kau tak boleh memukul Taehyung hyung." sela Jungkook terlihat cemas yang hal itu membuat kelima hyungnya menatap Jungkook tak mengerti kecuali Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya karena mengira bahwa Jungkook akan membelanya, sampai si gigi kelinci itu membuka suaranya untuk mengatakan, "Nanti jika kau memukulnya bisa-bisa peringkat Taehyung hyung, bisa benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir."

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!" seru Taehyung kala kelima sahabatnya menertawakannya keras termasuk Yoongi yang akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Taehyung tersenyum tampan dan menatap Jungkook yang masih tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri. Taehyung rela jika ia dijadikan bahan lelucon agar membuat hyungnya merasa terhibur dan tidak sendirian. Karena, itulah tujuan mereka berkumpul menemani Yoongi di ruangan ini.

"Sudah-sudah! Jadi, katakan apa hal sesuatu itu?" Seokjin melerai dan menatap Hoseok selidik. Hoseok mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang amat lebar yang membuat kelima sahabatnya semakin mengeryit bingung karenanya.

"Kalian penasaran ya?" tanya Hoseok penuh teka-teki.

"Jung Hoseok~" desis Yoongi jengah. Hoseok terkikik geli.

"Arra-arra, aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kalian siap mendengarnya?" tanya Hoseok basa-basi.

"Jung Hoseok~" kini, Namjoon yang mendesis.

"Sabar sebentar, kalian akan segera tahu." lanjut Hoseok mengabaikan desisan kelimanya.

"Jung Hoseok~" kali ini, Seokjin yang menatap Hoseok penuh peringatan. Hoseok terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sebenarnya—" Hoseok menjeda ucapannya sampai ada satu tidak, dua orang yang mengucap namanya bersamaan.

"Jung Hoseok~" desis dua orang itu yang membuat wajah Hoseok berubah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan—

 _Plak!_

 _Plak!_

Memukul kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook pelan karena dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut namanya tanpa memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'hyung'_.

"Dasar bocah!" Hoseok menggeram kesal sampai Yoongi kembali menatap tajam dan penuh peringatan.

"Jung Hoseok!" Hoseok mencibir menyebut namanya sendiri yang membuat kelima sahabatnya menggeleng malas.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku pergi!" ancam Yoongi hendak beranjak namun langsung Hoseok cegah dengan cepat.

"Hey hey.. Hyung, kalian tidak akan rugi jika mendengarku kali ini. Justru sebaliknya, kalian akan menyesal jika pergi sekarang." himbau Hoseok. Yoongi berdecak dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan!" pinta Yoongi tak sabar. Hoseok kembali mengulas senyum tampan.

"Setelah makan malam tadi, ayahku mendapat e-mail." ujar Hoseok yang membuat kelimanya menatap Hoseok tak percaya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Taehyung masuk akal. Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, jangan bertele-tele hyung~" gumam Jungkook penasaran.

"Kalian tidak tanya e-mail itu dari siapa?" tanya Hoseok kemudian.

"Jung Hoseok~" desis Seokjin tak sabar. Hoseok tersenyum simpul. "Kami akan benar-benar pergi jika kau tidak kunjung mengatakan semua maksudmu." ancam Seokjin. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Pergilah! Jika kalian tidak ingin tahu. Padahal, e-mail itu dari Jiminie." gumam Hoseok melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap kelima sahabatnya yang terlihat diam, tak merespon atau bahkan tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Kelimanya, terutama Min Yoongi.

"Kau menyebut siapa hyung?" akhirnya Jungkook bertanya setelah selama hampir 10 menit Hoseok menunggu salah satu dari kelima sahabatnya membuka suara.

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Jiminie." jawab Hoseok berulang dan menatap kelimanya antusias.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong 'kan?" tuduh Seokjin curiga. Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Tidak, hyung."

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Lihat wajahku, apa terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Hoseok menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang tidak berusaha menyenangkan Yoongi hyung, 'kan?"

 _Plak!_

Yoongi menggeplak kepala Taehyung tak berperasaan. Taehyung mengelus kepalanya seraya mencibir kearah Yoongi yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pemuda pucat itu.

"Ayolah, hentikan keraguan kalian yang tak berguna itu. Ayo, baca isi e-mailnya. Asal kalian tahu, aku juga belum membacanya karena aku ingin membacanya bersama kalian. Bukankah aku orang yang baik? Dan kalian malah menuduhku?" cibir Hoseok.

"Mianhae~ bagaimana pun juga kami 'kan tidak percaya jika Jiminie akan mengirim e-mail pada ayahmu." balas Seokjin.

"Tapi, apa e-mail itu ditujukan untuk kita, hyung?" tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Kata ayahku untuk kita berenam. Tapi, kita akan tahu setelah membaca isinya." ujar Hoseok, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Dengan lihai jari-jari tangannya menari diatas layar benda persegi empat itu. "Dengarkan baik-baik, arraseo?" bak tengah menghadapi ujian dengan soal yang dibacakan sang guru kelimanya menatap Hoseok intens dan menunggu kata perkata yang Hoseok keluarkan dengan saksama.

 _"Untuk, Seokjin hyung, Jungkookie, Hobi hyung, Taehyungie, Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung—"_

"Tunggu!" sela Yoongi menghentikan Hoseok dan Hoseok hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kenapa namaku disebut terakhir?"

"Memang begitu yang tertulis disini." Hoseok menunjuk layar ponselnya. Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Sepertinya Jimin menulis nama kita sesuai dengan urutan orang yang pertama akrab dengannya." tutur Seokjin yang dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Lalu, kenapa aku di nomor tiga? Bukankah kedudukanku dan Jungkook sama?" protes Hoseok.

"Eyy~ hyungnim, tentu saja berbeda namaku di nomor dua karena Jiminie hyung menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri." Jungkook berujar bangga.

"Lalu, kenapa aku yang terakhir?" Yoongi masih tak terima.

"Jika ini surat cinta mungkin namamu yang pertama, Min Yoongi." balas Seokjin.

"Huh?" Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung yang mana membuat kelima sahabatnya terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi yang berekspresi lucu.

"Sudah, hyung. Ayo, lanjutkan saja!" lerai Taehyung tak sabar. Hoseok mengangguk dan siap untuk melanjutkan membaca e-mail dari Jimin pada kelima sahabatnya.

 _"Hyungdeul, Taetae, Kookie.. Annyeong?_

 _Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik? Aku harap, kalian tetap baik-baik saja. Maaf, sudah membuat kalian cemas sebelumnya. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian semua khawatir. Tapi, kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang._

 _Aku tidak tahu, surat ini harus berisi ucapan 'apa kabar', permintaan maaf, atau justru salam perpisahan. Maafkan aku, jika lagi-lagi aku membebani kalian selama ini. Jika lagi-lagi aku menorehkan luka pada kalian meskipun aku sudah ingat semuanya. Jika diberi pilihan, aku juga ingin tetap tinggal. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa mengikari janjiku pada haraboji. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang kecewa lebih banyak lagi, terlebih mengingat sikap burukku sebelumnya pada kalian._

 _Jika boleh mengatakan jujur. Aku juga ingin, seperti masa kanak dulu. Saat kita bermain bersama. Mungkin, pada awalnya aku hanya memiliki Jin hyung, Hobi hyung dan Kookie tapi kemudian teman kecilku bertambah dengan adanya Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Taetae. Dan itu, adalah hal membahagiakan untukku memiliki kalian berenam. Rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin mengulang masa kecil kita, bermain bola di taman, bermain ayunan, bermain pasir, bermain petak umpet, melihat bintang, pesta piyama, hingga merayakan natal bersama keluarga._

 _Bahkan, saat aku amnesia kalian tetap menjagaku dengan cara kalian. Kalian selalu melindungiku. Dan aku sadar, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian. Segala pertengkaran kecil, kesalahpahaman hingga waktu luang yang kita habiskan di RC. Aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian hadir dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung bisa bertemu kalian. Dan aku berharap, kita bisa bersama lagi di waktu selanjutnya._

 _Park Jimin..."_

"Itu—terdengar seperti salam perpisahan." lirih Taehyung setelah Hoseok selesai membaca surat dari Jimin, diikuti anggukan dari Jungkook yang tengah menyeka air matanya yang keluar begitu saja.

"Secara tidak langsung, Jimin sedang berpamitan pada kita." balas Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau baik hyung?" tanya Namjoon melihat Yoongi yang tak bereaksi apapun. Yoongi menarik nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, aku sedikit lebih baik setelah mendengar surat darinya. Kalian tak perlu cemas." Yoongi berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah luka mendalam yang tak bisa ia bagi pada siapapun. Yoongi menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku masuk dulu, jangan terlalu lama disini." pamit Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung rapuh yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"Yoongi hyung, akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jungkook cemas.

"Tenang saja, Kookie-ya. Yoongi pasti baik-baik saja." balas Seokjin menggeser duduknya untuk menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya serta menenangkan adik kecil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari ketiga, Jimin dikurung di kamarnya. Hari ketiga ia tidak bicara dengan kakeknya bahkan Hyukjae sekalipun. Hari ketiga ia menghabiskan makanannya tiga kali sehari di kamarnya tepat waktu karena kepala pelayan mengantar makanan langsung ke kamar Jimin. Dan, yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah ini hari ketiga Jimin bisa memandangi sosok yang ia rindukan yang selalu datang setiap saat di depan rumahnya dengan berani. Tak peduli, saat berkali-kali para pengawal kakek Park mengusirnya dan melarangnya untuk berada disana, tapi lelaki yang bernama lengkap Min Yoongi ini tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, membuat semua orang dirumah dibuat pusing dengan kedatangan Yoongi yang selalu menimbulkan kerincuhan karena ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Tapi, untuk Jimin sendiri kedatangan Yoongi dan melihat wajah pemuda tampan itu membuat sebersit rasa hangat dihatinya kala melihat bagaimana perjuangan Yoongi yang juga berhadapan dengan kakeknya yang tak kalah tegas dari ayahnya.

Seperti saat ini, yang untuk kesekian kalinya. Kakek Park yang akan berangkat ke kantornya pagi-pagi bersama orang-orang kepercayaannya—kecuali, Hyukjae karena Hyukjae harus tetap menjaga Jimin—ia harus dihadapkan dengan sosok Yoongi yang sudah bertengger di badan mobil mewahnya. Kakek Park berdecak, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk meladeni urusan anak muda.

Kakek Park berjalan mendekati Yoongi, keluar gerbang dari rumahnya sementara Yoongi yang melihat satu-satunya wali Jimin berjalan mendekat seketika membungkukkan badannya formal.

"Selamat pagi, haraboji." sapa Yoongi ramah. Tak memperdulikan image keren, swag dan segala macam yang melekat pada dirinya selama ini, ia rela mengenyahkan semua itu hanya untuk mengambil hati kakek Park agar mengijinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" tanya kakek Park dingin sementara Yoongi hanya memasang wajah melasnya.

"Haraboji, aku mohon~ sekali ini saja ijinkan aku—"

"Ikutlah!"

"Huh?" Yoongi terkejut saat kakek Park memotong rengekannya dan mengajaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa pergi." usir kakek Park.

"Tidak, haraboji. Aku akan ikut." Yoongi menahan kakek Park cepat. Kakek Park mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan pada pengawalnya untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"Ikuti mobilku. Kita bicara diluar!" titah kakek Park tegas yang tak dibalas apa-apa oleh Yoongi namun dibalas dengan tindakan. Yoongi memasuki mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju di belakang mobil kakek Park.

Sepergian kedua mobil itu, tanpa siapapun sadari si penghuni rumah yang lain yang tengah mendapat hukuman saat ini. Tampaknya, telah mematai interaksi kakek Park dan Yoongi sedari tadi, membuatnya mengkerutkan keningnya dan berfikir keras.

 _'Haraboji, membawa Yoongi hyung kemana?'_ gumamnya ingin tahu tapi ia sadar keingintahuannya tidak akan dijawab oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakek Park membawa Yoongi ke sebuah restoran bernuansa Eropa yang tak jauh dari perusahaan miliknya. Kini, kedua pria berbeda generasi itu duduk saling berhadapan. Hanya berdua.

"Aku dengar, ayahmu memiliki perusahaan otomotif."

"Nde?" tanya Yoongi terkejut kala kakek Park membuka suaranya dan itu malah perihal tentang perusahaan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tahu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa tampak terkejut? Bukankah aku benar?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka haraboji membuka percakapan dengan membahas perusahaan appa." kakek Park mengangguk maklum.

"Jadi—" jedanya. "Kau akan mengambil jurusan apa setelah lulus nanti? Bukankah, kau tinggal satu semester di RC?"

"Nde." jawab Yoongi tegas.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" sejujurnya, Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka jika kakek Park akan menanyakan tentang masa depan. Yang bahkan, belum ditanyakan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia kira, ajakan kakek Park pagi ini untuk membahas tentang Jimin, bukan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku belum memiliki gambaran yang jelas tentang itu haraboji. Jadi, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." jujur Yoongi yang membuat kakek Park mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yoongi tak terbaca. Hal itu, membuat Yoongi cemas karena ia yakin kakek Park pasti akan mengecap dirinya sebagai pria yang buruk dan bukan pria sejati. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mengambil hati kakek kandung Jimin.

"Tapi, jika kau diberi tawaran oleh ayahmu untuk meneruskan perusahaannya kelak. Apa kau bersedia?" Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya sekali. Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan tentang meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. "Atau kau memiliki jalan lain?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tertarik di bidang bisnis haraboji. Aku selalu mangkir dalam pelajaran bisnis entah dari sekolah atau pun dari appa." jawab Yoongi jujur. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan kakek Park atas kejujurannya. Tapi, memurut prinsipnya tidak ada gunanya berucap bohong yang padahal bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Itu sama saja, kau hidup dengan menggunakan topeng.

"Lalu, apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku suka musik sejak kecil. Tapi, appa sedikit tidak mendukungku."

"Apa kau ingin menjadi musik sebagai cita-citamu?" tanya kakek Park bak mewawancari pegawainya dengan pertanyaan menjebak.

"Aku rasa, musik hanya seperti hobi bagiku, haraboji." jawab Yoongi yakin.

"Kalai begitu, apa rencanamu di masa depan. Kau tidak suka bisnis. Kau hanya suka musik. Tapi, musik itu sendiri hanya menjadi hobimu. Tidakkah kau tahu? Hidup bersama hobi itu masih belum cukup." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika begini haraboji? Kita merencanakan sesuatu saat ini untuk masa depan kita. Kita juga sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Tapi, apakah semua itu cukup untuk bekal masa depan kita nanti? Kita tidak tahu, jika kapan saja rencana bisa saja menjadi wacana. Jadi, lebih baik kita melakukan semuanya bersamaan seraya memikirkan apa yang memang pantas untuk di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tidak ada dari kita yang tahu tentang masa depan kita haraboji. Bahkan, dari rencana yang sudah tersusun sekalipun bisa mengalami perubahan karena ulah kecil yang tidak kita sadari." kakek Park menatap Yoongi lamat. Sementara Yoongi hanya berusaha untuk meruntuhkan dinding yang kakek Park buat untuknya. Namun, tak lama kemudian kakek Park tersenyum hangat.

"Aku dengar, kau pernah tinggal di London." kakek Park berujar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde." jawab Yoongi tanpa ragu. "Tiga tahun, aku disana haraboji."

"Cukup lama, huh?"

"Jadi, apa haraboji sudah selesai mengetesku?" tanya Yoongi tersenyum sekilas yang membuat kakek Park tertawa lepas.

"Apa memang semua remaja masa kini, sangat cakap pada setiap situasi?"

"Percayalah, haraboji tidak semua orang seperti itu. Termasuk aku." kakek Park mengangguk paham.

"Kau—mau menunggu Jimin 'kan?"

"Nde?" sahut Yoongi bereaksi cepat kala kakek Park menyebut nama Jimin sejak pertemuan mereka pagi ini.

"Kau bersedia, menunggu Jimin sampai kapanpun?" ulang kakek Park lebih detail. Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

"Aku bersedia menunggu Jimin sampai kapanpun, haraboji."

"Kau tidak akan berpaling darinya?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa berpaling darinya. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak kita berdua masih kanak." kakek Park tersenyum tenang.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi. Dan juga, katakan pada temanmu yang lain. Aku akan membawa Jimin untuk berpamitan secara resmi ke RC, satu hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke London." Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Haraboji, tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Yoongi memastikan. Kakek Park tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tentu, aku akan membiarkan Jimin satu hari penuh berada disana." Yoongi bersorak girang sampai secara refleks berhambur dan memeluk kakek Park bahagia.

"Terima kasih, haraboji. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." kakek Park terkekeh dan membalas pelukan hangat Yoongi kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore, dihari ketiga dikurung di kamarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dengan sore-sore sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil si pemilik kamar tengah bergelung resah diatas kasurnya memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia pikirkan. Tapi, bagaimana tidak ia pikirkan jika pikiran-pikiran itu masuk begitu saja dan terus menghantuinya?

Jimin menerlentangkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar diatasnya. Ia mendesah lelah kala hati, pikiran bahkan jiwanya tak bisa kompak seperti ini. Dimana, hatinya yang mencoba untuk mengenyahkan segala yang ada di pikirannya sementara jiwanya yang saat ini berada di pihak tengah, dilema antara mengikuti kata hati atau pikirannya.

Jimin melirik kearah laptop putihnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Berfikir sejenak. Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar apa kata pikirannya, dimana seharusnya ia tak menyimpan bukti itu terlalu lama. Toh, bukankah bukti itu bisa menyelesaikan semua nasalah yang tengah dihadapi orang terdekatnya selama ini? Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah tidak ada satupun yang tahu jika bukti itu berada di tangan Jimin saat ini.

Jimin bangkit dari kegiatan terlentangnya yang membuang waktu. Dengan tak sabar, ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya dengan perasaan dilema yang sangat besar. Jimin mengetuk-etukkan jarinya diatas meja tak sabar, menunggu laptopnya sampai benar-benar menyala.

Jari-jari Jimin menari lihai diatas keyboard laptopnya setelah benda putih bermerk apel digigit itu berhasil menyala. Sesekali, Jimin menarik nafas menenangkan diri. Ia tidak yakin jika apa yang akan ia lakukan ini benar atau justru akan menimbulkan kegemparan yang lebih hebat nantinya.

 _Tuk!_

Jimin menghentikan gerakan sepuluh jarinya setelah ia menekan tombol _'enter'_. Jimin menatap layar laptopnya dalam-dalam. Rasa cemas bercampur gusar ia rasakan saat ini. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas keyboard seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. _Bunuh diri namanya, jika ia berniat mengirimkan bukti copy-an itu ke Badan Intelijen Negara. Bahkan, ia bisa mati detik itu juga kala merencanakan untuk juga mengirim bukti ke salah satu perusahaan stasiun televisi._

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Jimin berniat untuk melakukan hal berbahaya dibandingkan menyelamatkan ibu Namjoon tempo hari. Karena, dibalik rencananya ada alasan yang tepat dari semua itu. Pertama, ketua BIN adalah ayah dari Jeon Jungkook serta salah satu perusahaan televisi yang akan ia kirimi terdapat lebih dari setengah sahamnya milik ayah Seokjin. Maka dari itu, ia berani untuk melakukan hal bunuh diri seperti ini. Kedua, sebenarnya ada maksud tersembunyi dari Jimin mengirim e-mail kepada dokter Jung yang ia tujukan kepada keenam sahabatnya. Karena, entah kenapa sejak malam penuh kenekatan itu, mendadak perasaan Jimin tidak bisa tenang dan ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Jimin sangat mengenal dirinya sendiri dan ia sangat tahu perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini adalah perasaan yang akan membawanya ke sebuah bencana yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, Jimin mengirim pesan tersembunyi yang semoga saja dipahami oleh keenam temannya.

Jimin menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya tegak dengan dahinya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Menjernihkan pikiranya sejenak. Dan disaat itulah, bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengeratkan satuan tangannya kala bayangan kedua orang tuanya berubah menjadi kecelakaan mengerikan yang menewaskan mereka.

 _"Appa... Eomma... Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos kali ini. Aku janji akan membuat iblis itu menerima balasannya meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun!"_ tekad Jimin yang juga menyakinkan hatinya agar sejalan dengan pikirannya, bahwa yang ia lakukan demi kebaikan semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Jimin menoleh kala mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah sang kakek yang akhirnya menemuinya setelah mendiamkannya selama tiga hari.

"Haraboji~" Jimin tersenyum hangat melihat kakek Park berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah menikmati suasana senja di detik-detik musim panas akan berakhir.

Jimin berhambur memeluk sang kakek yang tentu saja akan direspon kakek Park dengan senang hati.

"Haraboji, jeongmall mianhae~ aku tahu, aku salah tapi aku mohon. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." rengek Jimin membuat sang kakek terkekeh.

"Hey, Jiminie... Sebenarnya haraboji tidak pernah marah padamu." Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Benarkah haraboji?" kakek Park mengangguk seraya mengelus pipi Jimin lembut.

"Haraboji hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, nak. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan haraboji. Aku janji." balas Jimin. Kakek Park terkekeh.

"Dan, maafkan haraboji jika harus membawamu pergi darisini." Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak haraboji. Ini semua, juga demi kebaikan kita semua." balas Jimin bijak. Kakek Park mendesah lega.

"Ehm.. Haraboji?" panggil Jimin ragu.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Jimin mengangguk polos.

"Apa yang—haraboji katakan pada Yoongi hyung tadi pagi?" tanya Jimin ragu. Kakek Park memincingkan matanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kau tahu, hm?"

"Ani~ aku tak sengaja tadi pagi melihat haraboji menghampiri Yoongi hyung. Haraboji, tidak bicara aneh-aneh padanya 'kan?" tanya Jimin penuh kehati-hatian sementara kakek Park tersenyum menggoda.

"Aneh-aneh seperti apa?" kakek Park balik bertanya dan Jimin hanya mengulum bibirnya. "Apa seperti, kau yang merindukannya."

"Haraboji~" pekik Jimin tanpa sadar merona hal itu membuat kakek Park semakin gencar untuk menggoda cucu kesayangannya yang amat menggemaskan.

"Arra-arra... Haraboji hanya mengatakan padanya untuk mencari calon istri yang lain. Yang lebih cantik, pintar dan seksi mungkin? Lagi pula, sayangkan pemuda setampan Yoongi jatuh cinta padamu?"

"HARABOJI~" pekik Jimin benar-benar kesal sementara kakek Park justru tertawa puas melihat cucu kesayangannya yang mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Eoh, apakah sekarang giliran Seojoon kecil yang marah pada haraboji?" Jimin mendengus.

"Aku tidak marah, haraboji. Aku hanya gemas gemas gemas," geram Jimin yang lagi-lagi seluruh sifat dan sikapnya selalu dapat menghibur kakek tua ini. Kakek Park merangkul Jimin dan mengusap bahu cucunya lembut.

"Haraboji senang, kau tidak menyimpan kemarahan karena keputusan ini."

"Haraboji~ ini sudah kesepakatan kita bersama."

"Terima kasih Jiminie, kau mau memahami pria tua ini." Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Dan pria tua inilah, satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya." balas Jimin seraya memeluk sang kakek.

"Omong-omong, besok adalah terakhir kau check up di rumah sakit. Bersiaplah besok pagi, hm?" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan keluar?"

"Hanya ke rumah sakit, nak." balas kakek Park tegas membuat binar di kedua mata Jimin sirna seketika. "Kau akan pegi bersama Hyukjae besok pagi. Dan ingat, setelah selesai check up—langsung pulang. Mengerti?" Jimin mengangguk paham dan kembali memeluk sang kakek erat. Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakek. Diam-diam ia tengah meminta sandaran serta gumamam maaf tanpa henti karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jimin kembali melanggar janjinya dengan sang kakek.

 _'Maafkan aku, haraboji...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!_

"Masuk!" sahut dari dalam salah satu ruangan di kantor Badan Intelijen Negara, yang dihuni oleh ketuanya.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu anda ketua Jeon. " sapa sekretaris ketua BIN, Kang Jason.

"Tidak apa sekretaris Kang, ada apa?" balas ketua BIN, Jeon Seungho tanpa menolehkan pandangannya kearah sang sekretaris dan tetap terfokus pada berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Ada e-mail masuk yang ditujukan untuk anda, ketua Jeon." Seungho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap sekretaris Kang penuh tanya.

"E-mail?"

"Nde. E-mail itu dikirim ke alamat e-mail pos 1-G." jawab sekretaris Kang yang membuat Seungho lebih terkejut. Pasalnya, alamat e-mail pos 1-G jarang mendapat kiriman e-mail masuk karena tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang alamat e-mail itu kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

"Apa isinya?"

"Kami tidak berani membukanya."

"Waeyo?"

"Pada subject, tertulis nama mendiang Menteri Park Seojoon." Seungho membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Tunjukan padaku sekarang!" titah Seungho membuat sekretaris Kang yang sudah membawa tabletnya dan menampilkan kiriman e-mail yang dimaksud pada layarnya, langsung menyerahkan benda berlayar 10inch kepada atasannya itu.

Seungho menerima tablet sekretarisnya dan tanpa berbasa-basi ia mengklik sebuah folder yang tertulis Park Seojoon. Namun, sayangnya ketika ia mengklik folder itu ada kalimat perintah untuk menulis password pembuka folder.

"Apa kau tahu, passwordnya?" tanya Seungho. Sekretaris Kang berfikir sejenak.

"43 713." Seungho mencoba dan entah tahu darimana tapi angka yang disebutkan sekretaris Kang benar adanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Seungho ketika layar tablet tengah meloading folder yang baru saja ia klik buka.

"Kode seri dari nama subjectnya, ketua. Masing-masing e-mail yang masuk ke pos 1-G akan secara otomatis terkunci dan hanya si pengelola e-mail yang mengetahuinya." Seungho menatap sekretaris Kang ragu, kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

"Tapi—" belum sempat Seungho melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja layar tablet berubah. Kata _'loading'_ sebelumnya sudah hilang digantikan dengan layar putih kosong yang belum memunculkan apa-apa. Namun, dalam hitungan detik isi dari folder itu masuk secara beruntun membuat Seungho dibuat takjub melihatnya.

Seungho memperhatikan setiap dokumen random yang tampaknya sengaja diacak dan tidak difolderkan dengan rapi. Membuat Seungho mau tidak mau membuka dokumen itu satu persatu. Tapi, ajaibnya ketika ia meng-klik dokumen pertama yang posisinya paling atas kiri secara otomatis semua dokumen yang ada di folder atas nama Park Seojoon terbuka. Keseluruhannya. Membuat Seungho menyakini jika orang yang mengirim folder ini pasti sudah memprogram semua dokumen agar saling terhubung secara otomatis terlebih dahulu.

Seungho men-scrool lembar per lembar di setiap dokumen yang ia baca. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Tubuhnya melemas, keringat dingin mengucur dan wajah tampannya yang menegang kali setiap kata yang ia baca mengandung kata mengerikan yang bahkan mungkin bisa saja membunuhnya detik itu juga. Tapi, pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini adalah _'Siapa yang mengirim bukti yang selama ini semua orang cari dengan selengkap ini kepadanya secara cuma-cuma?'_

Seluruh tubuh Seungho bergetar, kedua matanya bergulir kesana-kemari. Ini terlalu banyak untuk ia ketahui semua faktanya. Bahkan, entah kenapa ini terlalu cepat untuk ia ketahui seorang diri.

"Ketua Jeon?" panggil sekretaris Kang yang melihat atasannya tampak kurang sehat. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Seungho mengangguk cepat.

"Katakan—" jedanya sejenak. "—siapa yang mengirim e-mail ini?" tanya Seungho mengingat ia belum sempat membaca di awal siapa pengirim e-mail ini.

"Nama id-nya adalah _pjm_." jawab sekretaris Kang. "Tapi di profil usernamenya, tertulis lengkap dengan nama _Park Jimin_."

Dan wajah Seungho semakin memucat setelah mendengar jika e-mail yang dikirim ke BIN berasal dari putra sulung mendiang sahabatnya. Dan itu artinya, bukti asli itu berada di tangan Jimin serta dengan kata lain, nyawa Jimin sedang dalam bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya seraya mengacak surainya kasar. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam bahkan hampir menjelang pagi, tapi sampai waktu itu juga Jungkook belum memejamkan kedua matanya meskipun kantuk berat sedang ia rasakan. Jungkook menguap sesekali dengan kedua matanya yang menscrool layar ponselnya secara teratur. Ia berjalan khas orang mabuk menuju dapur di rumah Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang masih ia singgahi bersama yang lainnya.

Jungkook membuka lemari pendingin mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menegaknya rakus seraya berjalan menuju salah satu kursi meja makan. Jungkook masih menegak minumannya dengan kedua matanya yang masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan mesin pencarian berwarna hijau.

 _Uhuk!_

Jungkook tersedak. Ia meletakkan botol mineralnya dan memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke arah matanya meskipun ia tahu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Jungkook mengucek sebelah matanya berulang kali. Barang kali tulisan yang baru saja ia baca adalah bayangannya semata. Tapi, nihil. Tulisan itu nyata bahkan setelah Jungkook memperbesar ukuran font-nya dan terus membaca deretan kalimat-kalimat itu berulang kali.

"APPA!!!!!" seru Jungkook histeris yang mana teriakan membahanya bak main vocal dengam high note tinggi mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah yang sedang berada di alam mimpi masing-masing. Bahkan, tidak hanya mereka para pelayan pun ikut terbangun yang membuat rumah mewah itu kembali terang benderang dengan para penghuni dan tamunya yang satu persatu keluar menghampiri tempat suara Jungkook berasal.

"Yaampun~ ada apa Kookie-ya? Kau membangunkan semua orang." tanya Seokjin setelah sepenuhnya sadar. Jungkook menatap semua orang cemas dan dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang ia ketahui baru pulang sekitar 2,5 jam yang lalu karena lembur.

"Appa, katakan padaku. Apa berita itu benar?!" tanya Jungkook menuntut mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari semua orang kearahnya.

"Berita? Berita apa?" tanya Seungho tak paham.

"Berita tentang mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won." jawab Jungkook cepat.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut Seungwon membuat Jungkook menoleh kearah ayah Namjoon itu.

"Iya, ahjussi beritanya baru rilis tengah malam tadi dan langsung menjadi tranding nomor satu di _Naver_." jawab Jungkook entah apa yang membuatnya semangat.

"Memangnya, apa isi beritanya Jungkookie?" tanya Wonjoong.

"Woah~ banyak sekali artikel buruk yang menulis tentangnya." sahut Hoseok yang notabene tak pernah lepas dari ponselnya sejak tadi langsung membuka mesin pencari warna hijau ketika Jungkook menyerukan tentang berita dan _Naver._

"Salah satunya?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Salah satunya adalah _'Dibalik Kecelakaan Maut Keluarga Menteri Park Seojoon'_ ," Jungkook yang menyahut. "Kemudian ada juga, _'Penggelapan Dana Pemerintah Yang Dilakukan Mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won Selama 10 Tahun Dalam Tahap Penyelidikan'_. benarkah?" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Dan ini yang paling parah, _'Bisnis Illegal Yang Ditekuni Mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won Terbongkar'_ ,"

"Tapi, tunggu!" sela Seungho masih dalam mode terkejutnya. "Bagaimana bisa semua berita itu terbongkar sebegitu cepatnya? Bahkan, kami baru akan menyeledikinya nanti pagi."

"Kami?" pekik Chilhyun terkejut.

"Nde. Hari ini BIN mendapat e-mail yang berisi copy-an bukti kejahatan Nam Goong Won selama ini. Bahkan, tidak hanya kejahatannya—semua aset yang ia punya ternyata ia dapat dari uang haram." jawab Seungho serius.

"Kau serius?" sahut Wonjoong tak percaya. Seungho mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, seluruh anggota BIN mulai akan beroperasi untuk mematai gerak-gerik Nam Goong Won pagi nanti, terlebih copy-an bukti itu adalah bukti yang selama ini Seojoonie kumpulkan delapan tahun yang lalu. Bukti yang akan ia tunjukan pada kita." jawab Seungho.

"Tapi, hyung—siapa yang mengirim e-mail bukti itu pada BIN? Siapa yang berani melakukan semua itu? Dan, bukankah itu artinya si pengirim memiliki bukti aslinya?" tanya Jaeduck yang juga merupakan pertanyaan yang ingin diketahui oleh semua orang. Seungho tampak terdiam, tatapannya berubah dari keterkejutan menjadi gusar yang hal itu membuat Jungkook menentuh lengan sang ayah lembut.

"Appa~" lirih Jungkook membuat Seungho tersentak. Seungho menoleh kearah Jungkook dan tersenyum sendu.

"Park Jimin."

"Mwo?" pekikan pertama keluar dari Yoongi ketika ia mendengar nama Jimin disebut oleh ayah Jungkook dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungwon. Seungho menghela nafas.

"Tadi sore, sekretarisku mendapat e-mail atas nama _pjm_ yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu darimana Jiminie mendapatkan semua bukti itu." jawab Seungho lebih jelas yang berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni rumah membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya.

"Jadi, apa dengan kata lain—bukti itu berada di tangan Jimin sekarang?" tanya Wonjoong. Seungho mengangguk kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memyangka jika akan ada artikel buruk yang menulis tentang Nam Goong Won secepat ini." lanjut Seungho cemas.

"Kalau begitu, apa Jimin juga yang menyebarkan copy-an bukti itu pada media?" tanya Chilhyun namun tak langsung mendapat jawaban dari siapapun.

"Anak-anak, masuk kamar dan tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu larut." titah Seungho pada keenam lelaki yang jelas-jelas di wajah mereka tak tergambar rasa kantuk sama sekali.

"Tapi, appa—" tolak Jungkook tapi ketika Seokjin meraih tangannya dan menggeleng membuat Jungkook menarik nafas dan mengikuti kelima hyungnya yang berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing meninggalkan para orang tua yang tampaknya akan membicarakan hal serius sepergian anak-anak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Praaang!!!!_

 _Brak!_

Pria paruh baya itu membanting semua benda-benda yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya penuh kemurkaan sementara para pengawal hingga tangan kanannya yang berada di ruang itu hanya bisa menunduk takut saat sang tuan terlihat ingin melayangkan nyawa mereka dengan keji detik itu juga.

"BRENGSEK! Bagaimana bisa mereka menerbitkan berita seperti itu?! Kenapa semuanya bisa tersebar?!" seru si tuan rumah mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah dengan warna mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"Tuan Nam—" panggil tangan kanan pertama, Jung Yunho pada sosok pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Nam Goong Won. Yunho memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati tuan Nam, tak memperdulikan jika sang tuan tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Saya rasa, saya tahu siapa dibalik semua ini." bisik Yunho tak lupa dengan seringai keji andalannya.

"Siapa?!" tanya tuan Nam menyeramkan. Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya kala menyebut,

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jimin?" jawab Yunho yakin. "Hanya dia satu-satunya pengancam kita selama ini. Apalagi, bukankah anda ingat tuan Nam? Kejadian tiga hari lalu, ketika keponakan kesayangan anda datang membebaskan adik anda bersama Park Jimin. Bahkan, dengan bodohnya bocah itu mengatakan jika dia sudah ingat semuanya." tuan Nam berdecak dan menatap Yunho seram.

"Kau yang lebih bodoh darinya, Jung Yunho!" desis tuan Nam. Yunho hanya menunduk, bukan karena takut tapi hanya karena sosok paruh baya di depannya adalah atasannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik!" seru tuan Nam menatap seluruh pekerjanya garang. "Aku tidak ingin kalian melakukan satu kesalahan sekecil apapun kali ini. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik—" tuan Nam menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Bawa Park Jimin besok pagi ke hadapanku dalam keadaan hidup! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara kalian membawa bocah tengik itu! Dan, jika kalian gagal kali ini, bersiaplah—nyawa kalian yang akan jadi taruhannya!" titah tuan Nam penuh peringatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal sementara Hyukjae yang duduk di bangku kemudi di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat rajukan si tuan muda yang terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Sungguh—kita 'kan hanya ke rumah sakit bukan ke medan perang! Kenapa membawa ratusan pasukan?!" cibir Jimin mengulang kalimat yang sama setelah setengah perjalanan dari rumah kakek Park menuju rumah sakit.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, Jiminie~" balas Hyukjae akhirnya bersuara setelah membiarkan gerutuan tak penting dari tuan mudanya. Jimin berdecak, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan juga, kakekmu hanya mengirim empat bodyguard omong-omong. Dan itu, bukan angka ratusan jika kau ingat."

"Hyung, jangan mencoba untuk menenangkanku! Itu tidak mempan." seru Jimin kesal. Hyukjae terkekeh. "Aku bukan anak presiden yang harus dijaga ketat hanya untuk ke rumah sakit. Bahkan, anak presiden saja tidak sampai seperti ini."

"Jiminie, apa perlu aku ingatkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu hingga membuat kakekmu terpaksa melakukan semua ini?" Jimin menoleh kearah Hyukjae sebentar. Ia menarik nafas berat dan tersenyum kecil kearah Hyukjae yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Sudah membuat semua orang cemas." sesal Jimin tulus.

"Hm, aku bahkan sudah bosan dengan permintaan maafmu." cibir Hyukjae sedikit kesal. Jimin tersenyum simpul namun detik berikutnya ia menatap Hyukjae penuh peringatan.

"Nde~ terus saja bersikap dingin padaku. Kau tahu, hyungnim! Sikapmu itu lebih menyebalkan dari haraboji." Hyukjae menatap Jimin garang. "Bahkan aku rasa disini kau lah yang seperti kakek-kakek."

"Dasar bocah!" desis Hyukjae kesal yang dibalas tawa puas dari Jimin.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, hyung. Aku tidak suka." Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, hm?" Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 20 menit, akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Hyukjae serta mobil yang berisi empat bodyguard untuk mengawal Jimin ke rumah sakit sampai di Seoul Hospital.

"Hyung, bolehkah jika aku menemui Jaeduck samchon?" tanya Jimin ketika ia dan Hyukjae bersama empat pria besar dibelakang mereka berdua memasuki lobby runah sakit. Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu 'kan?" Jimin menghela nafas.

"Tidak, hyungnim. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan secara formal. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut bersamaku." jelas Jimin. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemuinya setelah kau selesai check up bersama dokter Kim." balas Hyukjae. Jimin bersorak senang.

"Oya, hyung. Jangan terlalu genit dengan dokter Kim, nde? Sangat menyayangkan jika dokter secantik dan sepintar dirinya terjebak dengan seorang kakek-kakek sepertimu." pesan Jimin yang sontak membuat warna muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Yak! Park Jimin!" seru Hyukjae tak memperdulikan jika semua pasang mata di lantai dasar menoleh kearahnya. Dan diantara semua pasang mata itu, ada seseorang yang mengenakan setelan cleaning servis rumah sakit yang menyeringai menakutkan tepatnya kearah sosok pemuda manis yang berjalan menuju tempat lift berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Ada sekitar enam mobil yang terparkir tak diundang di halaman kediaman mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won. Rumah megah, bak istana yang mungkin jika menyempatkan untuk menghitung dijaga oleh ratusan pengawal setianya.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jeon Seungho selaku ketua BIN memutuskan untuk datang menemui Nam Goong Won terkait artikel-artikel buruk yang tersebar dini hari tadi. Ia datang bersama para tiga bawahan kepercayaannya serta dua orang detektif handal salah satunya adalah, Min Seonwoong.

"Wow~ lihatlah siapa yang datang berkunjung ke gubuk pensiun tua ini." sambut tuan Nam yang ternyata sudah berdiri menamengi rumahnya bersama para pengawal setianya. Pria paruh baya itu berekspresi penuh senyum jenaka pada Seungho dan Seonwoong yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat. "Sebuah kehormatan seorang ketua BIN, Jeon Seungho dan ketua detektif Min Seonwoong bersedia untuk berkunjung menemuiku."

"Maaf, tuan Nam jika kedatangan kami mengganggu ketenangan anda." balas Seungho basa-basi.

"Oh tidak-tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku senang mendapat kunjungan dari _'juniorku'_." sindir tuan Nam yang dibalas senyum remeh dari Seonwoong.

"Kalau begitu, saya rasa anda tidak masalah jika kami menghentikan basa-basi ini tuan Nam Goong Won." sahut Seonwoong jengah yang dibalas tawa mengejek dari tuan Nam.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah detektif Min. Selalu kaku dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa seorang senior." Seonwoong mendecih.

"Anda bukan lagi senior saya tuan Nam. Apa perlu saya ingatkan, anda sudah purna tugas enam tahun yang lalu. Jadi, nikmati detik-detik masa tua anda selagi anda bisa!" sinis Seonwoong. Tuan Nam menggeram tertahan namun detik berikutnya ia menyeringai dan menatap kedua pejabat penting di depannya remeh.

"Kalian ingin menangkapku sekarang? Mengawasiku 24 jam? Menjadi tahanan rumah? Atau mulai mengintrogasiku detik ini juga?" tanya tuan Nam menantang. "Dengar anak-anak!" ejek tuan Nam. "Artikel busuk itu tidak akan membuatku mendekam di penjara, kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Yah, meskipun kalian sudah memiliki copy-an buktinya." seharusnya Seungho maupun Seonwoong tak perku terkejut dengan sosok iblis yang licik di depan mereka ketika mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki copy-an bukti dari kejahatan Nam Goong Won yang mana bukan merupakan bukti asli. Akan tetapi, jika si tersangka mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki copy-an buktinya bukankah itu berarti dia juga mengetahui siapa pemilik bukti aslinya? Secepat itu kah?

"Tak perlu terkejut. Seharusnya, kalian sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang sepertiku. Bukankah begitu?" tanya tuan Nam menyeringai keji.

"Jadi—" tuan Nam menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "—jangan berharap jika kalian bisa menangkapku dengan mudah sementara bukti itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana." lanjut tuan Nam yang selanjutnya pandangannya beralih pada Min Seonwoong.

"Ah~ detektif Min..." panggil tuan Nam dengan nada penuh ejekan. "Aku dengar putra kesayanganmu jatuh hati pada putra mendiang Menteri Park." lanjut tuan Nam yang membuat Seonwoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. "Hm, lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada pemuda manis, pintar dan berbakat sepertinya? Bukankah, putra Seojoon sangat sempurna?" tanya tuan Nam yang membuat warna muka Seonwoong dan Seungho berubah memerah. "Ah~ tapi, aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu. Tolong sampaikan putramu, _'untuk menjaga kekasih hatinya dengan baik'_. Itu pun, jika anakmu masih mau hidup lebih lama bersamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Perkembangan Jimin membaik dengan cepat. Efek operasinya pun sudah minim terlihat." jelas dokter Kim setelah membaca dengan detail hasil pemeriksaan milik Jimin.

"Jadi, apa Jimin tidak perlu check up lagi?" tanya Hyukjae. Dokter Kim tersenyum cantik.

"Tidak perlu Hyukjae-ssi. Sesuai dengan apa yang tuan Park katakan sebelumnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Jimin melakukan check up di rumah sakit."

"Tapi, saat di London nanti apa Jimin perlu check up juga?" dokter Kim tampak menimbang seraya menatap kearah Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku rasa perlu jika tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasakan efek sakit kepalanya. Aku akan menyiapkan berkas medis Jimin agar dokter disana bisa dengan tepat dan teliti untuk memeriksanya." balas dokter Kim. Hyukjae mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih dokter Kim."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Hyukjae-ssi." ujar dokter Kim seraya tersenyum cantik pada Hyukjae yang seketika terpana dengan dokter yang menangani Jimin selama ini. Jimin yang melihat hyung-nya tersenyum konyol dan menatap kagum pada dokter bernama lengkap Jeany Kim itu seketika menyeringai kala ada sebersit ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Hm... Dokter Kim." panggil Jimin membuat dokter blesteran London-Korea itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin.

"Ada apa, Jiminie?" tanya dokter Kim. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, bolehkah aku memanggilmu noona?" pinta Jimin.

"Nde?" dokter Kim tampak terkejut namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum cantik. "Tentu saja Jiminie. Kau boleh memanggilku Jee noona. Itu nama kecilku."

"Terima kasih noona." seru Jimin girang. "Hyung dengar, aku punya noona cantik." pamer Jimin pada Hyukjae yang sekarang mencibir iri.

"Siapa tadi yang bilang untuk tidak genit." Jimin terkekeh dan membiarkan Hyukjae bersama rasa kesalnya.

"Oya, noona. Bolehkan, aku bertanya?" ijin Jimin. Dokter Kim mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Jiminie." balas dokter Kim yang sudah selesai menulis resep obat untuk Jimin.

"Apa noona, sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Jimin sesekali melirik kearah Hyukjae untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi hyungnya itu. Hyukjae sontak menoleh kearah dokter Kim dengan tatapan berharap sementara yang ditatap tampak tersenyum malu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan."

"Mwo?!" Hyukjae berseru wajah berharapnya berubah menjadi wajah patah hati detik itu juga sementara Jimin dengan teganya menertawakan tingkah konyol hyungnya yang kelepasan. Hyukjae gelagapan menatap dokter Kim yang tampak terkejut seraya tersenyum malu merutuki kebodohannya.

"Maafkan tingkah hyungku ini noona. Dia sudah sendiri dalam waktu yang lama, jadi mendengar ada yang berpasangan seketika telinganya langsung iritasi." canda Jimin yang membuat dokter Kim terkekeh kecil.

"Park Jimin~" desis Hyukjae. Jimin menahan kekehannya.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu."

"Tidak, tidak noona. Aku yang minta maaf." sesal Jimin. Dokter Kim hanya mengulas senyum cantik. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu noona. Kami harus mengunjungi dokter Jung."

"Nde, sampai jumpa Jiminie. Sampai salamku untuk dokter Jung nanti." Jimin mengangguk.

"Oya, noona. Kalau pulang ke London, hubungi aku. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan domter cantik. Karena, minggu depan aku sudah berangkat ke sana."

"Dengan senang hati Jiminie. Sampai jumpa disana kalau begitu." Jimin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya dengan akrab dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih dengan konyolnya menunjukan wajah patah hatinya di depan dokter Kim yang membuat Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya lebih lama.

"Yak! Park Jimin!" seru Hyukjae tersadar, ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan badannya pada dokter Kim dan segera berlari menyusul tuan mudanya yang memiliki sifat kelewat jahil dan nakal.

"Yak! Dasar bocah, apa-apaan itu tadi. Kau mau membuat aku malu?" tanya Hyukjae setelah berhasil menyusul Jimin yang berjalan bersama keempat bodyguardnya.

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih padaku hyungnim. Jika aku tidak bertanya apa kau tahu status dokter Kim?" Hyukjae berdecak sebal.

"Tapi, tidak juga membuatku patah hati secepat ini."

"Eyy~ jika masalah itu... Itu bukan urusanku. Aku 'kan tidak bermaksud membuatmu patah hati."

"Aish, sudahlah. Bersyukurlah jika kau adalah Park Jimin."

"Hm, jika aku bukan Park Jimin—aku juga tidak akan repot-repot mau bertanya."

"Sudah, lupakan! Omong-omong ada perlu apa kau dengan dokter Jung? Aku yakin, kau tidak hanya berniat untuk berpamitan 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae selidik. Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sangat cakap?" heran Jimin. Hyukjae tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tidak mau lengah untuk kesekian kalinya dari bocah kecil sepertimu." Jimin menarik nafas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu." Jimin berbisik di telinga Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya serius. Setelah selesai mengatakan apa maksud dan tujuannya menemui dokter Jung, Jimin menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae dan melihat wajah Hyukjae yang berubah mengeras.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Just code, hyung. Dan aku harap, mereka mengerti. Tapi, sebelum itu bolehkan aku ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu? Ada panggilan alam yang mendesak." ijin Jimin.

"Yasudah, ayo!" ajak Hyukjae menarik tangan Jimin yang membuat Jimin gelagapan kala tak hanya Hyukjae yang ikut tapi juga empat pria berbadan besar yang turut mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Hey hey hey... Apa juga harus kalian semua masuk ke kamar mandi bersamaku?" tahan Jimin menatap horor pada kelima orang di depannya.

"Jika untuk keamananmu maka ya. Itu harus." balas Hyukjae tak ingin dibantah. Jimin bergumam tak percaya.

"Tapi, sungguh. Ini kamar mandi hyungnim. Paling tidak, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit. Cukup tunggu disini, dan aku akan kembali." pinta Jimin.

"10 menit itu bisa menjadi waktu yang membahayakan untukmu." tolak Hyukjae keras.

"Hyung, 10 menit itu sebentar!" Hyukjae menarik nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan tunggu diluar pintu kamar mandi." Jimin mengerut tak suka namun ia tahu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Okay! Setidaknya itu lebih baik." Jimin menyetujui dan berjalan mendahului kelima orang yang turut menemaninya di rumah sakit hari ini.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi pria yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdebat dengan Hyukjae beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan seperti kata Hyukjae sebelumnya, bahwa mereka akan menunggu di depan kamar mandi pria dan membiarkan si tuan muda menyelesaikan urusannya, tanpa menyadari jika setelah Jimin masuk ada dua orang pria yang masuk ke kamar mandi dengan setelan berbeda. Yang satu, menggunakan setelan cleaning servis dan yang satu menggunakan setelan yang biasa digunakan oleh pasien yang rawat inap. Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun Hyukjae bersama keempat bodyguardnya tak mengindahkan dua orang yang memang terlihat tidak ada yang aneh dari kedua orang yang baru saja masuk tepat setelah Jimin masuk.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Jimin pun segera keluar dari bilik kamar mandi yang ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sebentar. Jimin berjalan mendekati wastafel untuk mencuci kedua tangannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian gerakan tangan Jimin dibawah kran yang airnya masih menyala terhenti kala ia merasakan gerak-gerik dari seseorang di belakangnya. Jantung Jimin berdetak cepat, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh bersamaan dengan—

 _BUGH!_

Jimin memegang tengkuknya yang baru saja dipukul. Ia berbalik dan menatap seorang yang pernah mengaku sebagai hyung terdekatnya tengah menyeringai bak iblis kearahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Jiminie~" sapanya yang tanpa segan untuk kedua kalinya memukul tengkuk Jimin hingga pemuda manis itu jatuh pingsan di bawah kakinya.

Pria yang mengenakan pakaian pasien itu berjongkok menatap wajah manis Jimin dan membelainya lembut.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya untuk mempercayaiku, bukan? Tapi, kau—sama sekali tak mendengarku Park Jimin. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kali ini kau tak seberuntung delapan tahun yang lalu, Jimin kecil..." gumamnya penuh seringai kejam yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

 ** _TBC_**

(-) I'm back... Maaf ya saya ngaret lagi kali ini, hehe. Sebelumnya, selamat berlebaran ya reader sekalian... Maaf lahir bathin jika saya selaku penulis fict ini banyak salahnya, mohon dimaapkeun.

(-) Dan gmn sama chap ini? Semoga puas dan bisa menghibur para reader tercinta. Ini nih, udah detik-detik mau end. Hehe...

(-) Cukup segini deh ya, endak banyak-banyak. Sehat-sehat saja semuanya, liburan masih panjang tapi saya deadline masih aja full /curhat/... So, see you in next chapter guys. (Kapal YoonMin-ku yang berlayar deras mengarungi samudra /plak/ *efek Festa kemarin, kkkk)

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	26. Chapter 26 : The Revealed part 1

**_Previously..._**

 _BUGH!_

 _Jimin memegang tengkuknya yang baru saja dipukul. Ia berbalik dan menatap seorang yang pernah mengaku sebagai hyung terdekatnya tengah menyeringai bak iblis kearahnya._

 _"Kita bertemu lagi Jiminie~" sapanya yang tanpa segan untuk kedua kalinya memukul tengkuk Jimin hingga pemuda manis itu jatuh pingsan di bawah kakinya._

 _Pria yang mengenakan pakaian pasien itu berjongkok menatap wajah manis Jimin dan membelainya lembut._

 _"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya untuk mempercayaiku, bukan? Tapi, kau—sama sekali tak mendengarku Park Jimin. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kali ini kau tak seberuntung delapan tahun yang lalu, Jimin kecil..." gumamnya penuh seringai kejam yang terpatri di wajah tampannya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pelaku yang baru saja memukul tengkuk Jimin itu menegakkan tubuhnya seraya melepas perban yang sengaja ia belit di wajahnya sebagai bentuk penyamaran. Pria itu membuang perbannya asal dan menatap partner yang ditugaskan untuk menemaninya.

"Kau bawa dia!" titahnya yang diangguki oleh pria yang mengenakan setelan cleaning servis untuk menyamar.

Pria yang menjadi salah satu tangan kanan Nam Goong Won, Kwon Jiyoung. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mandi. Ia tidak bodoh menyadari bahwa bunuh diri namanya jika ia membawa Jimin yang dalam keadaan pingsan melalui pintu masuk kamar mandi. Bisa-bisa penyamarannya terbongkar dan semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Kau bawa troli kebersihan?" tanya Jiyoung pada pria yang sudah membopong tubuh Jimin bak karung beras.

"Ada diluar Jiyoung-ssi." Jiyoung menyeringai.

"Berikan Jimin padaku dan bawa trolimu kemari."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka curiga?"

"Tidak akan!" yakin Jiyoung. "Untuk ukuran pro seperti kita, menyamar adalah suatu keahlian mudah. Aku akan masuk bilik yang ada di pojok bersamanya. Jika mereka menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Katakan saja apapun yang menurutmu terdengar masuk akal, paham?" lanjut Jiyoung. Pria itu mengangguk. "Ingat! Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sekecil apapun kali ini!"

Pria itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Jiyoung sopan sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk melancarkan rencana selanjutnya. Sepergian partnernya, Jiyoung membawa tubuh Jimin ke dalam bilik yang letaknya paling pojok dan mendudukkan tubuh pemuda manis itu pada closet yang tertutup.

Jiyoung menatap wajah manis Jimin tak berkedip. Pandangannya berubah nanar dan entah kenapa sorot matanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, tak setajam seperti sebelumnya. Jiyoung berjongkok dihadapan Jimin dan meraih tangan mungil yang dulu sering ia genggam dan ia jaga.

"Maafkan aku, Jiminie~" Jiyoung menunduk dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya meneteskan air mata. Jiyoung terisak seraya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Jimin erat dan sesekali menciumi punggung tangan itu.

"Andaikan—" Jiyoung menjeda sejenak. "—andaikan kau tak bertemu dengan mereka. Andaikan kau dan keluargamu tidak pindah ke Seoul dan tetap di Busan. Kau tak akan mengalami hal semerikan ini, Jiminie. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau harus menanggung apa yang tidak ada kaitannya denganmu bahkan keluargamu." Jiyoung mendongak menatap wajah damai Jimin dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk mengelus pipi cubby itu.

"Dan, maaf—jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Tapi, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kau tak lagi menanggung semuanya. Agar kau terbebas dari semua beban yang tak seharusnya kau tanggung. Agar kau—bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu disana. Maafkan aku, Jiminie... Maafkan aku," sesal Jiyoung mengambil kesempatan terakhir untuk merengkuh _'tuan mudanya'_ yang juga merangkap sebagai satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di masa lalu, teman lama ... yang sudah pergi karena memilih orang lain dan mungkin akan pergi lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk sedikit mengenang masa lalu mereka sebelum memiliki kehidupan baru di Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurut informasi yang ditulis Seojoon ahjussi disini, korban-korban mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won, sebenarnya saling memiliki hubungan satu sama lain." tutur Taehyung pada kelima temannya yang duduk melingkar di depan, serta samping kanan-kirinya di meja yang ada di ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan minuman beralkohol.

Saat ini, kelimanya tengah memecahkan kode informasi yang ditulis ayah Jimin yang mereka dapat dari ruang kerja ayah Jungkook dan Seokjin beberapa waktu lalu..

"Jadi, apa dengan kata lain ibuku dan ibunya Yoongi hyung juga memiliki hubungan satu sama lain?" tanya Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, di berkas ini tidak ada keterangan apa hubungan mereka." jawab Taehyung.

"Mungkin ada di berkas lain." sahut Hoseok. Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa isi informasinya hanya itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Hyung, membaca informasi dengan penuh kode setengah-setengah seperti ini itu tidak mudah. Kenapa kita tidak tanya pada para appa saja? Mereka pasti tahu 'kan?" usul Taehyung.

"Ya, kita bisa tanya pada Jaeduck samchon." sahut Jungkook menyetujui.

"Tunggu!" sela Yoongi akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak. Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang duduk tepat di seberangnya dengan pandangan selidik membuat empat lainnya turut memandanya dan Namjoon penuh tanya.

"Kau—" jeda Yoongi sejenak. "—apa kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kasus Nam Goong Won sebelumnya?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu fakta apa-apa selain mereka mengincar Park Jimin." jawab Namjoon. "Dan dibandingkan mengingat kejahatan masa lalu mereka, aku rasa mereka lebih tertarik untuk mengintai dan mematai perkembangan Jimin setiap saat."

"Setiap saat?" pekik Seokjin tak percaya. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Setiap saat." ulang Namjoon yakin.

"Woah~ sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar dari Jiminie?" heran Hoseok.

"Bukti tentu saja." jawab Namjoon tenang. "Mereka banyak melakukan transaksi illegal dan itu tidak hanya di Korea, tapi di beberapa negara besar di Asia. Bisa kalian bayangkan berapa kekayaan yang Nam Goong Won dapat dari pekerjaan gelapnya ini? Bahkan, mungkin melebihi gajinya sebagai Perdana Menteri dulu. Dan, jika kalian pernah masuk ke rumahnya, aku yakin kalian akan mengira bahwa rumahnya adalah rumah presiden kita. Itu baru satu kasus, bagaimana dengan kasus lain?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti tampak mengaguminya?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta. Lagi pula, untuk apa mengagumi hasil haram yang hanya bisa dinikmati sesaat?" balas Namjoon bangga.

"Woah~ kau terdengar seperti orang tua yang sudah merasakan bagaimana peliknya hidup." decak Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook sementara Seokjin yang hanya menatap Namjoon dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Hm, omong-omong—"

"NAMJOON!" seru asisten pribadi Namjoon, Park Sehyuk yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan wajah sumringah yang membuat keenam tuan muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehyuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Namjoon menyahut cepat.

"Ayahmu..." jeda Sehyuk tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa dengan appa?" tanya Namjoon cemas.

"Ayahmu membawa ibumu kembali."

"Mwo?" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut sementara Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook ikut tersenyum bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini.

Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampannya. Kemudian, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera melesat berlari keluar dari ruang penyimpanan minuman alkohol, diikuti kelima teman kecilnya serta Sehyuk yang juga turut mengekor.

Sampai di ruang tengah, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya melihat bagaimana ibunya yang tengah dipeluk penuh haru dan disambut oleh para orang tua teman-teman kecilnya.

"Namjoonie~" panggil Seokjin lembut. Namjoon menoleh. "Temui ibumu," lanjut Seokjin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin bimbang dan Seokjin tersenyum menguatkan.

"Nak~" sampai suara lembut yang tak lain adalah ibu Namjoon, Kim Siyeon membuat Namjoon menoleh dan tak membuang waktu untuk memeluk ibunya yang akhirnya terbebas dari kungkungan iblis yang menyekapnya selama ini.

"Eomma..." lirih Namjoon memeluk ibunya erat. Siyeon mengelus punggung putranya yang selama ini sudah banyak menderita karena dirinya.

"Eomma pulang, nak. Eomma pulang..." balas Siyeon lembut yang hal itu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu, penuh berlinang air mata haru dengan kembalinya sosok yang mereka kira sudah tiada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan perlahan, dan setelah mengikat kedua tangan Jimin di belakang punggungnya serta membekap mulut Jimin menggunakan kaos pendek yang Jiyoung kenakan di dalam setelan pasien yang ia pakai, Jiyoung dan bawahannya memasukkan tubuh Jimin ke dalam tong sampah kosong yang ada di troli kebersihan dan menutup penutupnya rapat, setelah sebelumnya dengan mudah partner Jiyoung membawa masuk trolinya tanpa membuat curiga sedikitpun dari orang-orang diluar sana.

"Dengar! Aku akan sedikit membuat wajahmu babak belur dan berteriaklah sekencang mungkin sampai orang-orang di depan masuk kemari. Aku akan memecah kaca di ventilasi itu dan keluar dari sana, sementara kau—berpura-puralah pingsan dan keluar setelah semua orang mengejarku. Paham?" terang Jiyoung. Pria itu mengangguk dan bersiap memyerahkan diri untuk dipukuli secara suka rela oleh Jiyoung.

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

"Argh~" pria itu meringis mencoba untuk melawan Jiyoung akan tetapi Jiyoung justru terus memukulinya secara brutal.

"Ji—"

 _Brak!_

 _Praaaang!_

Jiyoung membanting tubuh bawahnnya ke arah kaca wastafel membuat kaca itu pecah dan pria itu terkulai lemas di lantai.

"TOLONG~" seru sang pria bersamaan dengan Jiyoung yang segera memanjat bilik kamar mandi menuju ventilasi toilet dan—

 _Praang!_

—memukul kaca ventilasi dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hey!"

Jiyoung yang sudah siap untuk melompat keluar pun segera menoleh ketika Hyukjae dan keempat bodyguardnya memasuki toilet dan menggeram kesal melihat sosok yang mengenakan setelan pasien itu ternyata adalah Kwon Jiyoung. Jiyoung menyeringai dan melompat begitu saja.

"Sial! Kejar dia!" seru Hyukjae setelah satu dari keempat bodyguardnya memeriksa setiap bilik toilet dan tak menemukan tuan muda mereka.

Hyukjae beserta keempat pria berbadan besar itu keluar dan mengabaikan petugas cleaning servis yang mereka kira sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh orang di ruang tamu — _kecuali dokter Jung yang memiliki jam kerja di rumah sakit_ — itu terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Siyeon yang sebenarnya, tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Nam Goong Won selama ini. Dan, diantara semua orang yang disana, ada empat orang yang memasang wajah tegang karena kenyataan yang baru saja mereka ketahui.

"Jadi—" Jungkook berujar lirih. "—ibuku adalah adik kandung dari ibunya Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook menoleh kearah ayahnya yang juga terlihat sama shocknya dengannya. "Apa... appa juga tahu?" Seungho menggeleng samar.

"Bahkan, sebenarnya Jieun tidak tahu jika ia memiliki kakak." Siyeon yang menjawab. "Jieun diculik sejak bayi oleh anak buah ayahku. Kedua orang tua Jisang dan Jieun adalah rival ayahku untuk bisnis mereka. Sejak kehilangan Jieun, keluarga mereka benar-benar menjadi hancur, karena memang itulah tujuan ayahku menculik Jieun dari kedua orang tuanya."

"Tapi, apa keluarga Jieun tahu jika ayahmu-lah yang menculik putri mereka?" tanya Chilhyun. Siyeon menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, hanya kakakku yang tahu siapa Jieun sebenarnya. Kakakku menaruh hati pada Jieun sejak mereka kecil—"

"Ah, aku paham sekarang!" pekik Taehyung yang membuat suasana tegang menjadi buyar karena kegirangan Taehyung tanpa sebab.

"Imo... Jadi, pada dasarnya ini semua tentang dendam lama dan cinta yang tak terbalas?" tebak Taehyung mengabaikan tatapan kejut hampir dari semua orang yang masih memasang wajah tegang. Karena, sungguh diantara mereka semua hanya Taehyung yang satu-satunya memasang wajah bak detektif conan —jika diibaratkan dalam anime—

"Y-ya... Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, aku kasihan pada Jieun, dia baru mengetahui bahwa Jisang adalah kakaknya tepat setelah Jisang meninggal meskipun mereka berdua sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Bahkan, dia juga tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal sebelum Jisang. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Jieun. Tapi, aku lega setidaknya Jieun bertemu dengan pria yang tepat," Siyeon menatap Seungho dan Jungkook bergantian. "Kau benar-benar mirip Jieun, Jungkookie..." Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Ia pernah melihat foto mendiang ibunya di dompet sang ayah. Ibunya adalah sosok wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Mengenai Jimin—" jeda Siyeon sejenak. "Sebenarnya, entah itu Seojoon atau bahkan Jimin sendiri. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakakku. Berbeda dengan Seungwon oppa, Jisang dan Jieun bahkan Wonjoongie, Yoona eonni dan Jihyo eonni serta kalian semua—yang sudah mengenal keluargaku sejak dulu, Seojoon, Jiwon serta Jimin sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan mereka. Bukankah kalian ingat sebelum kecelakaan itu, terhitung baru tiga tahun Seojoon dan keluarganya baru pindah dari Busan? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa pada mulanya, aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada mereka yang malah menjadi korban dari masalah yang tidak seharusnya mereka hadapi." Namjoon yang melihat ibunya murung, dengan naluri seorang anak ia merangkul bahu sang ibu dan mengelusnya menenangkan.

"Jika begitu—tapi, kenapa mereka terus mengejar Jimin sampai sekarang?" sambung Seokjin.

"Itulah yang sedang kami cari tahu." sahut Chilhyun. "Kami menduga ini ada kaitannya dengan Seojoon, tapi setelah kami membaca keseluruhan isi dari berkas yang ditulis Seojoon membuat kami juga mengetahui bahwa apa yang mereka incar dari Jimin, juga sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Seojoon."

"Jadi, appa sudah tahu isi dari seluruh berkas itu?" tanya Seokjin. Chilhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ya, maka dari itu kami membiarkan kalian mencuri dokumen itu—karena kami, sudah memecahkannya." balas Seungho yang membuat Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook tergelak sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon terkekeh mengejek.

"Appa tahu?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Yah, ku akui aku tidak menyangka jika kekacauan yang ada di BIN waktu lalu adalah ulah dari putraku sendiri." sindir Seungho.

"Itu ide Yoongi hyung, appa!" tuduh Jungkook polos. Yoongi membulat kesal.

"Yak! Kau meminta bantuan padaku kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" seru Yoongi tak terima.

"Kalau begitu itu semua ide Tae hyung!" seru Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Yak! Jika kau tak aku ikuti ke kamar Kim Ahn sunbaenim, kau dan Seokjin hyung yang dalan bahaya. Dasar nekat!" desis Taehyung kesal yang membuat para orang tua terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tapi, harus ku akui... Rencana kalian untuk mengecoh seluruh karyawan BIN benar-benar sangat menganggumkan." puji Seungho kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Itu ideku, ahjussi." Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Seokjin bahkan Namjoon tergelak kala Yoongi dengan percaya diri mengakui bahwa semua itu adalah rencananya padahal sebelumnya ia menolak mentah-mentah.

"Lalu, apa isi keseluruhan dari berkas itu?" tanya Hoseok kembali ke topik utama. Para appa terdiam, sesekali mereka juga saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Berkas yang ditulis Seojoon sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama Nam Goong Won. Berkas itu hanya berisi kaitan para korban mantan Perdana Menteri Nam serta motif pembunuhan dibalik semua kejadian itu." jawab Wonjoong akhirnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Taehyung. Sang ayah mengangguk. "Jika hanya itu, kenapa Seojoon ahjussi membuat berkasnya harus serumit itu?"

"Hey~ dia harus mempertimbangkan keluarganya jika kau lupa." sahut Seonwoong akhirnya angkat bicara setelah hanya diam. "Isi berkasnya tidak main-main dibandingkan kasus Nam Goong Won yang lain seperti penggelapan dana pemerintah sampai bisnis illegalnya. Dalam hukum, melenyapkan nyawa manusia adalah tindakan terkeji yang tak bisa diampuni meskipun dihukum dengan hukuman mati sekalipun. Apalagi, tidak hanya satu nyawa yang ia layangkan. Nam Goong Won sudah merencanakan pembunuhan pada lima orang."

"Lima orang?!" pekik Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut.

"Ya, lima orang." ulang Seungwon menegaskan. "Jisang, Jieun, Seojoon, Jiwon dan calon adik Jimin. Meskipun janin itu belum lahir, tapi dia sudah bernyawa."

"Bukankah Jimin juga korban?" sahut Yoongi. "Dia juga berada di kecelakaan itu dan nyaris meninggal. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain dan menggantikannya dengan memorinya yang mati."

"Kau benar. Dan, Jimin adalah kunci dari semua ini." sahut Seungho setuju.

"Tapi, mengenai itu appa—bagaimana dengan Park haraboji?" tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah berencana untuk bicara pribadi dengan beliau. Tapi, tampaknya beliau juga mendapatkan banyak gertakan dari mereka dan terlebih aku yakin tuan Park pasti mengetahui dengan benar jika putra dan cucunya tak memiliki kaitan sama sekali dengan semua ini." jawab Wonjoong.

"Jadi, itulah sebabnya Park haraboji berniat membawa Jimin pergi?" tanya Seokjin yang diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Tapi—"

 _Drrt..._

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti kala semua pasang mata mengarah pada Hoseok karena ponsel pemuda itu yang bergetar di waktu yang tidak tepat. Hoseok nyengir, merasa bersalah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dari saku celananya.

"Maaf... Appa menelpon, aku ke belakang dulu, nde..." pamit Hoseok tak enak hati. Hoseok menoleh kearah sang ibu seolah meminta ijin. Jihyo tersenyum dan mengangguk mengijinkan Hoseok untuk undur diri ke dapur.

"Nde appa?" balas Hoseok setelah menggeser ikon telepon pada layar persegi empat itu.

"Appa, ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar panik?" tanya Hoseok cemas mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tampak ingin tahu percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"MWO?!" seru Hoseok suaranya menggelegar sampai keseisi rumah. Jihyo yang mendengar ada yang tak beres dari anaknya pun segera bangkit untuk memastikan bahwa suaminya baik-baik saja diseberang sana.

Hoseok menatap sang ibu cemas saat Jihyo menatapnya penuh tanya.

"B-baik appa... Aku dan yang lain akan kesana sekarang!" Hoseok menutup sambungannya sepihak. Ditatapnya sang ibu gusar.

"Ada apa, nak? Ayahmu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jihyo. Hoseok mengangguk cepat.

"Appa... Appa baik-baik saja. Tapi—" Hoseok menjeda ucapannya sejenak. Nafasnya memburu terlebih saat ini semua pasang mata menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Tapi, kenapa nak?" tanya Jihyo tak sabar. Hoseok kembali menatap Jihyo dengan tatapan menyesalnya untuk mengatakan,

"Jimin—" lirihnya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana. "— _Jimin diculik eomma..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BYUR~_

Kepala Jimin menengadah kala ia merasakan lemparan air yang begitu menyakitkan mengenai wajah manisnya, membuatnya tersadar secara paksa. Jimin menunduk, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air itu mengalir membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Detik berikutnya, Jimin baru sadar sepenuhnya jika kedua kakinya diikat di kaki kursi yang ia duduki dan kedua tangannya yang juga diikat menjadi satu di balik punggungnya.

"Well well well..." Jimin mendongak dan seketika sepasang matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapnya remeh, Nam Goong Won. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, sial! Ia dijaga puluhan orang yang berada di setiap sudut gudang yang gelap dan mengelilinginya ketat, termasuk ketiga tangan kanan kepercayaan Nam Goong Won, Jung Yunho, Choi Seunghyun, dan Kwon Jiyoung.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepadamu Park Jimin-ssi..." sapa Nam Goong Won seraya berjalan mendekati tempat di mana mereka mengikat Jimin. "Senang rasanya melihatmu berada tepat di depanku seperti ini. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sangat menantikan momen-momen seperti ini, Jimin-ssi."

Jimin hanya mendesis dan menatap Nam Goong Won tajam.

"Jika kau menanyakan keberadaan bukti itu. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah tuan Nam!" Nam Goong Won tertawa.

"Hey~ kau salah paham rupanya..." ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "Aku memang mengincar bukti itu—tapi bukan darimu." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Pasalnya, ia tahu betul bukti asli yang diincar semua orang berada di tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mengincar bukti itu sejak lama dari Seojoon, jadi bukan hal mengejutkan untukku jika isi bukti itu tersebar ke media saat ini. Terlebih itu—adalah ulahmu." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Apa ini? Kenapa rencananya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali? "Kau seharusnya tahu, Park Jimin—jika orang sepertiku tak mudah dihancurkan." Jimin mendecih.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal." balas Jimin akhirnya dengan berani ditatapnya sosok iblis yang sangat disegani oleh seantero Korea Selatan. "Seharusnya, aku tahu jika iblis sepertimu tidak pernah berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kau incar. Dan sekarang, katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kematianku? Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang!" tantang Jimin yang justru dibalas tawa keras dari tuan Nam.

"Kematianmu? Ya, aku memang menginginkan kematianmu—tapi tidak sekarang." tuan Nam berjalan mengitari Jimin sementara Jimin melengos tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap wajah iblis yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu?" tuan Nam berbisik tepat di telinga Jimin. "Dari awal, kau bukanlah anak yang kuincar. Bahkan, juga bukan ayahmu." Jimin mendengar saksama. "Apa kau mau tahu, siapa orang yang seharusnya berada disini? Dua orang tepatnya. Tapi, aku rasa mendapatkanmu adalah hadiah setimpal dari pada dua orang itu." Jimin mendecih.

"Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi, huh?" tebak Jimin yang membuat tuan Nam membulat terkejut. Bahkan, tak hanya tuan Nam, ketiga tangan kanannya pun sama terkejutnya dengan sang bos. "Jangan terlalu terkejut, aku terlalu pintar untuk bisa menebak!" lanjut Jimin meremeh.

"Kau pengecut Nam Goong Won!" ejek Jimin melepas segala rasa marahnya kemudian. "Seharusnya, kau membunuh anak perempuan yang diculik oleh ayahmu bukan malah mencintainya!" tutur Jimin yang membuat raut wajah tuan Nam mengeras. "Tapi, kau lebih pengecut karena berani membunuh orang yang kau cintai!"

 _Plak!_

Hampir semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, Jiyoung terutama. Kala, tuan Nam memukul wajah Jimin membuat bekas merah di pipi pemuda manis itu. Bahkan, secara refleks Jiyoung hendak berjalan mendekat tapi segera dicegah oleh Yunho yang menggeleng samar padanya. Jiyoung menarik nafas dan terpaksa mengurungkan niat awalnya.

"Diam kau bocah tengik!!" Jimin tertawa kesetanan.

"Kau menyuruhku diam sementara kau akan terus mengoceh... Ha ha ha~ kali ini diam dan dengarkan aku, bajingan!" seru Jimin tak terkontrol. Kedua mata tuan Nam berkilat penuh amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal. Jika ia tak terkendali mungkin ia akan membunuh bocah yang memiliki tingkat keberanian yang amat tinggi.

"Kau melimpahkan semua kesalahanmu pada ayahku. Kau memalsukan semua dokumen yang berhubungan dengan penggelapan dana pemerintah dan menggantinya dengan nama ayahku. Kau membuat nama ayahku tercoreng dan menjadi buruk di mata semua orang! Padahal—padahal itu semua ulahmu bajingan!!!!" lanjut Jimin murka. "Kau bahkan tahu dengan betul jika keluargaku tidak ada kaitannya denganmu dan mereka. Tapi, kenapa dengan mudahnya kau membalikkan semua keadaan dan melimpahkan semua kelakuan bejatmu kepada ayahku? Ha ha... Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, karena tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau mengincarku? Bukan malah Jungkook ataupun Yoongi hyung? Yang mana, adalah anak dari kakak-beradik yang sudah kau bunuh?!" Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara tuan Nam menatap Jimin tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan bocah cerdik yang tak mudah ditaklukan seperti Jimin ini.

"Bahkan, aku tahu kau mengintaiku lewat beberapa siswa di RC." kali ini, tak hanya tuan Nam yang dibuat terkejut tapi Yunho, Jiyoung dan Seunghyun juga sama kagetnya kala pandangan mereka bertemu tatap dengan Jimin.

"Woah~ Jimin-ssi, seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut jika kau akan dengan mudah membaca situasi di sekitarmu." Jimin tertawa lantang atas pujian tuan Nam padanya.

"Merasalah tersanjung padaku, tuan Nam." balas Jimin. "Hm, aku rasa memang bukan rahasia lagi jika bukti itu memang berada di tanganku, aku yakin kau pasti sudah menebaknya. Tapi, katakan padaku—apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tuan Nam menyeringai sementara Jimin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Park Jimin..." balas tuan Nam bersamaan dengan pintu gudang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang Jimin anggap sebagai kakaknya masuk dengan raut tak terbaca. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dimana yang satu memandangnya kecewa dan yang satu memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Jimin memutus kontak mata dengan pemuda tampan yang baru saja masuk bergabung, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuan Nam yang seperti sedang menunggunya bicara.

"Dan kau—tahu jawabanku tuan Nam." tutur Jimin yang membuat tuan Nam menggeram marah.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" serunya pada sosok yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol dengan langkah kakunya berjalan mendekati posisi dimana Jimin dan tuan Nam berada. "Kau—orang pertama yang harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengik ini." Jimin melengos, menolak bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang memandanginya sendu. Ia tahu dari awal, sejak kedatangan Chanyeol ke panti asuhan bersama kakak angkatnya, Choi Seunghyun. Dan, jangan katakan Jimin bodoh ketika ia tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya ketika ia beranjak ke dapur menyusul ibu panti. Pembicaraan mengenai rencana Seunghyun padanya hingga perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya. Tapi, sekali lagi—sakit rasanya setiap kali Jimin mengingat ia telah dikhianati oleh sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK!_

Dokter Jung serta Hyukjae terkejut saat pintu ruang kerja dokter Jung dibuka paksa karena ulah Yoongi yang tampak terengah namun wajahnya menunjukkan raut takut dan cemas secara bersamaan.

"Yoongi, bisakah kau—"

"Hyung, katakan padaku jika Jimin sekarang ini ada di rumah." sela Yoongi bersamaan dengan kedatangan Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. "Hyung, katakan padaku jika Jimin baik-baik saja!" seru Yoongi tak sabar dengan bungkamnya Hyukjae terlebih pria tampan itu hanya menunduk menyesal. "Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Yoongi mencekeram kerah baju Hyukjae yang hal itu membuat Seokjin segera turun tangan.

"Yoongi, kendalikan emosimu!" seru Seokjin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi. "Bukan kau saja yang mencemaskan Jimin. Kami semua juga mencemaskan Jiminie..." lanjut Seokjin. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, ditatapnya Seokjin dan Hyukjae bergantian.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." sesal Yoongi. Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku sudah lalai menjaga Jiminie..." balas Hyukjae tertunduk lesu.

"Hyung~" lirih Jungkook tak tega.

"Aku tak hanya membuat Jimin dalam bahaya, aku juga bahkan membuat tuan besar Park jatuh sakit. Aku memang payah!"

"Hyung~" kali ini Seokjin yang memanggil Hyukjae.

"Jangan menyalahkanmu, ini kecelakaan. Kami janji, kami akan menemukan Jimin bagaimana pun caranya. Kau tak perlu cemas, hm?" Taehyung berucap menenangkan yang tampaknya hanya berefek sedikit untuk Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kronologinya?" tanya Hoseok yang tanpa semua orang sadari sudah duduk di samping sang ayah.

"Kami baru menunggu rekaman cctv dari tempat pria itu kabur dari kamar mandi." jawab dokter Jung.

"Kamar mandi?" pekik Taehyung keterkejutannya mewakili kelima sahabatnya.

"Nde, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia menyamar menjadi pasien." jawab Hyukjae. "Sial, mereka benar-benar cerdik! Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya karena mereka menculik Jimin di kamar mandi." geram Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Tapi, lewat mana mereka membawa Jimin?" tanya Seokjin cemas. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin sebelum—

 _BRAK!_

—suara pintu yang untuk kedua kalinya dibuka secara paksa dengan tergesa dan pelakunya adalah,

"Minseok hyung?" pekik Hoseok terkejut melihat asisten pribadinya yang setahunya sedang menyelesaikan S3-nya di China tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. "Kapan kau—"

"Woah~ kalian tahu? Kalian sedang dikelabuhi!" potong pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Minseok berjalan memasuki ruang kerja dokter Jung yang sebelumnya lebih dulu menyempatkan untuk menyapa si pemilik ruangan.

"Oh-hai... Senang bertemu dengan kalian." sapa Minseok ramah pada keenam tuan mudanya yang menatapnya heran. Mengabaikan tatapan mereka berenam, Minseok memgambil tempat duduk di samping Hyukjae yang kosong. Dengan cekatannya, ia mengeluarkan tablet dari tas yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kau sudah salah dari awal." tutur Minseok tiba-tiba yang kali ini menatap serius pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu—"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sela Minseok cepat. "Kau salah karena kau mengejar Kwon Jiyoung."

"Siapa?" sahut Taehyung. Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Taehyung selidik.

"Kau—putra Perdana Menteri Kim?" tanya Minseok. Taehyung tergelak dan mengangguk kaku apalagi saat wajah sumringah Minseok terpatri jelas diwajahnya serta tangannya yang tiba-tiba terulur dihadapan Taehyung.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Minseok, salah satu asisten pribadi maniak kuda yang suka nge-dance..."

"Hyung!" seru Hoseok kesal bukan main sementara Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook terkikik sebentar.

"Kau tahu, aku fans berat ayahmu."

"Hah?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya sementara dokter Jung dan Hoseok menggeleng maklum dengan sikap Minseok yang memiliki kadar keramahan yang melebihi batas umum.

"Sudah lupakan!" Minseok menutup omong kosongnya sendiri dan kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae setelah dirasa Minseok sudah kembali pada kewarasannya. Minseok menatap Hyukjae lamat.

"Karena bukan Jiyoung yang membawa Jimin pergi." Hyukjae mengeryitkan keningnya sementara yang lain hanya menyimak. "Lihatlah!" lanjut Minseok mengotak-atik tablet yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, layar tablet Minseok menampilkan sebuah putaran video yang merupakan rekaman cctv yang sepertinya ada di lokasi belakang rumah sakit.

"Jiyoung keluar sendiri tanpa membawa siapapun." ujar Minseok sementara semua pasang mata terfokus pada hal yang sama yang terletak di atas meja.

Dapat mereka lihat, seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan pasien berjalan di balik tembok tinggi Seoul Hospital hingga langkahnya tepat menuju sebuah mobil yang tampaknya sengaja di parkirkan di belakang gedung rumah sakit.

"Mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal dengan matang." lanjut Minseok. "Mereka tahu, jika hari ini adalah jadwal check up Jimin yang terakhir sebelum pergi. Dan tentu saja—mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Jadi, siapa yang membawa Jimin pergi?" tanya Hoseok. Minseok menatap Hyukjae lamat.

"Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kau abaikan." jawab Minseok tanpa pandangannya terlepas dari Hyukjae yang tampaknya paham akan maksud ucapan Minseok.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Menandakan pagi sudah berganti malam. Waktu terus berjalan sesuai dengan putaran bumi pada porosnya. Tapi, tak membuat kota besar yang menjadi ibukota Korea Selatan itu mendapatkan istirahatnya. Justru, sebaliknya Seoul semakin padat sampai tak mengenal lelah dan waktu. Termasuk—orang-orang yang sedang sibuk sejak pagi mencari keberadaan sosok yang amat sangat mereka cemaskan.

"Sial!" umpat Joonmyeon yang membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin yang berada di ruang kerja Wonjoong serta Taekwoon, asisten Seokjin yang juga berada disana untuk mengambil dokumen yang berkaitan dengan Nam Goong Won, mengingat ruang kerja ayah Taehyung adalah bekas ruang kerja Nam Goong Won sebelumnya.

Sementara yang lainnya, seperti Jungkook, Hoseok dan beberapa asisten mereka yang turut menemani, kedapatan tugas untuk datang ke kediaman kakek Park untuk mencari bukti yang mereka yakini berada di tangan Jimin. Dan, yang terakhir Yoongi dan Namjoon yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke ke seuatu tempat berdua untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon yang terlihat kesal setelah menerima telpon yang tak lain berasal dari Wonjoong, ayahnya.

"Nam Goong Won dan seluruh anak buahnya sudah meninggalkan rumah utamanya. Bahkan, di rumah-rumah yang diyakini adalah milik Nam Goong Won pun turut kosong. Saat ini, iblis itu tak bisa dilacak sama sekali!" jelas Joonmyeon gusar. Ah, satu lagi yang terlupa. Keberadaan para appa yang sedang melacak segala gerak-gerik Nam Goong Won dan anak buahnya. Khusus untuk itu, para appa bertekad untuk tidak akan kecolongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebenarnya, dia itu manusia macam apa?!" geram Seokjin tak habis pikir.

"Seharusnya kita sudah menduganya, Nam Goong Won bukanlah orang sembarangan. Bahkan, dia lebih berbahaya dari orang nomor satu di Korea. Dia tak hanya pintar atau cerdik. Tapi, dia juga licik, kejam dan tak dapat ditandingi. Bayangkan, orang-orang tersohor seperti ayah kalian bisa mudah dikelabuhi olehnya. Apalagi kalian." jelas Taekwoon. Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Lalu, apa keberadaan kita disini sia-sia? Kita sudah menduganya sebelumnya jika kita kemari pasti tidak akan mendapat apa-apa." gumam Taehyung lemas.

"Aku rasa tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia." balas Taekwoon.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Memang mustahil rasanya mencari sesuatu di bekas tempat kerja Nam Goong Won setelah enam tahun masa pensiunnya. Dan, menurut kalian apa yang akan kita dapat dalam kurun waktu selama itu?" jawab Taekwoon. "Kecuali—" lanjutnya sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sendiri. "—ada tempat yang tidak sengaja diabaikan oleh perdana menteri Kim selama ini."

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada yang dilewati ayahku. Karena, jika ada pasti appa sudah memberitahu kita sebelumnya 'kan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ayahmu meminta kita kemari itu karena mungkin beliau pasti merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal tapi mungkin saja sesuatu itu tidak ia dapatkan ketika beliau mencarinya." balas Seokjin ikut berfikir.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, hyung? Kau sedari tadi diam saja." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak merespon.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat." jawab Joonmyeon ia meneliti satu persatu setiap sudut ruang kerja yang terlampau luas itu. Hingga, tak lama kemudian pandangan Joonmyeon sampai pada lantai ubin yang dipijakinya.

"Kalian percaya hal kecil yang dilewatkan oleh orang awam terkadang justru digunakan sebagai kandang yang sebenarnya untuk orang-orang semacam Nam Goong Won?" tanya Joonmyeon yang selanjutnya kedua matanya beralih pada Taekwoon seolah tengah memberi isyarat. "Hal kecil yang mungkin sudah kita lewati berkali-kali." lanjut Joonmyeon membuat Taehyung maupun Seokjin hanya mengerutkan kening mereka tak mengerti.

"Hal kecil seperti apa hyung? Kita sudah memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan ini seharian penuh." tanya Taehyung masih tak paham.

"Hal kecil yang pasti akan diabaikan oleh kita semua termasuk ayahmu." balas Joonmyeon. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju meja kerja perdana menteri Kim mengabaikan ketiga pasang mata yang menatap gerak-geriknya.

Joonmyeon berhenti tepat di balik meja kerja ayah Taehyung, masih dengan kepala tertunduk sampai ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok. Membuat tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku?" pinta Joonmyeon menyempatkan untuk menyembulkan kepalanya untuk meminta bantuan pada Taekwoon. Tanpa membalas respon Joonmyeon, Taekwoon berjalan mendekati rekannya membiarkan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang saling berpandangan masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua hyung mereka.

 _Srek~_

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Seokjin memasang tampang takjubnya. Ia yang pertama kali bereaksi untuk mendekati Joonmyeon dan Taekwoon yang kemudian disusul Taehyung tak lama.

"Apa yang—"

"Wow~" pekikan Taehyung memotong pertanyaan Seokjin ketika mereka berdua melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Taekwoon dan Joonmyeon di bawah meja kerja Wonjoong.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Seokjin takjub.

"Woah, hyung~ kalian benar-benar hebat!" puji Taehyung mengacungkan dua jempolnya yang diangguki Seokjin antusias.

Joonmyeon dan Taekwoon berdiri bersamaan. Keduanya menatap sebuah kotak kayu yang terkubur di bawah ubin yang baru saja mereka buka.

"Darimana kalian bisa tahu jika ada benda asing di bawah ubin ini?" tanya Seokjin masih dalam mode tercengangnya.

"Aku sudah sering keluar-masuk ruangan ini. Aku hafal betul bagaimana seluk-beluk strategisnya. Terutama, bagian-bagian yang sering digunakan tuan Kim. Dan, hampir di setiap sudut ruangan ini sudah dikuasai beliau. Jadi, rasanya aneh jika kita tak menemukan apa-apa disaat tuan Kim merasa ada yang janggal." jawab Joonmyeon. "Dan mengenai ubin ini—jika kalian benar-benar merasakannya, setiap pijakan atau gesekan yang kita lakukan diatas lantai ini akan menimbulkan gerakan yang berbeda dari bawah sana. Terkadang juga terdengar bunyi deritan yang aneh. Kalian tahu sebabnya? Itu karena ada seseorang yang membongkar secara sengaja lantai ini."

"Dan tanpa ditebak pun Nam Goong Won pasti orangnya." sahut Taekwoon yang membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung mengangguk paham bersamaan dengan Joonmyeon yang membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak yang tersimpan rapat di bawah lantai ubin, di bawah meja kerja perdana menteri Kim.

Joonmyeon meletakkan kotak yang memiliki panjang sekitat 78cm dan lebar 56cm, diatas meja kerja ayah Taehyung. Meniup debu bagian atasnya dan menggeram kesal melihat kotak itu dikunci bukan dengan gembok melainkan dengan password.

"Oh shit~" gumam Taekwoon setelah mengetahui rincian kotak kayu itu dengan detail. "Myeon, ini bukan kotak kayu biasa—" jedanya sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang belum sempat terlintas di pikiran Joonmyeon. "—tapi brangkas!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jimin. Saat ini, bersama dengan Hoseok, Lee Donghae (asisten pribadinya), Kim Minseok, serta Hyukjae berada di kamar Jimin untuk mencari bukti yang berada di tangan pemuda manis itu yang entah disimpan dimana.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam di kamar itu, Jungkook menyerah dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Membiarkan para hyung yang bekerja. Donghae, yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik laptop Jimin. Minseok dan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk memporak-porandakan isi kamar yang memiliki dinding sewarna biru langit. Sementara Hoseok? Ia justru sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya dan duduk tenang di sofa yang ada di kamar Jimin.

"Hyung, kau sering masuk ke kamarnya tapi tidak tahu dimana Jiminie hyung menyimpan bukti itu?" tanya Jungkook tanpa beranjak dari tidurannya atau sekedar merubah posisinya untuk menatap Hyukjae yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Yak! Jimin saja tidak mengatakan padaku jika buktinya ada bersamanya. Dan baru mengatakannya—oh shit! Kenapa aku baru ingat?!" pekik Hyukjae yang membuat Jungkook bangkit dari leha-lehanya.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa yang baru saja kau ingat?" tanya Jungkook penasaran tapi Hyukjae malah berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan laptop Jimin.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di laptopnya. Jimin benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan berkas yang pernah masuk ke servernya. Bahkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda keterangan kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan di laptopnya." jawab Donghae frustasi bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendekati Donghae.

"Apa Jimin hyung tidak menyimpan apapun di laptopnya?" tanya Jungkook. Donghae menoleh kearah tuan mudanya sejenak.

"Ada. Dan itu berupa foto dan video tentang masa kecilnya." jawab Donghae. "Dan, katakan—kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Donghae kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menepuk dahinya keras.

"Aku baru ingat. Tadi pagi, saat di rumah sakit Jimin mengatakan padaku jika bukti itu ada bersamanya." terang Hyukjae.

"Jika itu, kami semua juga sudah tahu." sarkas Minseok kesal dan Hyukjae hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi, apa kau diberi tahu dimana Jiminie menyembunyikan bukti itu, hyung?" tanya Hoseok. Hyukjae menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Tidak." jawabnya polos yang membuat keempat orang yang disana mendesis gemas. "Tapi, dia memberitahukan letak persisnya pada kalian!" lanjut Hyukjae antusias menatap Jungkook dan Hoseok bergantian.

"Pada kami?" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Pada kalian. Apa dia mengirim e-mail pada kalian beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Ya!" sahut Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, Jungkook, Donghae serta Minseok yang sudah nimbrung di dekat meja belajar milik Jimin. "Jimin mengirim e-mail lewat ayahku yang ditunjukan untuk kami berenam. Tapi, isinya seperti surat perpisahan dan sama sekali tak menyinggung tentang bukti itu." lanjut Hoseok yakin yang diangguki Jungkook sebagai respon pembenaran.

"Rencananya, setelah check up dengan dokter Kim, Jimin berniat untuk menemui dokter Jung dan menjelaskan maksud dari e-mailnya agar disampaikan pada kalian. Tapi, entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak. Insting Jimin benar-benar tajam, ia seolah tahu bahwa ia akan dalam bahaya dan mengatakan lebih dulu padaku." jelas Hyukjae berdebar.

"Itu artinya, Jimin sudah mewanti jika ini semua akan terjadi padanya." sambung Minseok.

"Apa dengan kata lain, Jimin yang menyebarkan copy-an bukti itu pada media?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku rasa begitu." sahut Donghae. "Di penyimpanan internal laptopnya, Jimin sudah menghapus semua kegiatan terakhirnya. Tapi, ketika aku mencoba untuk memasuki server eksternal, ada history tiga e-mail yang tampaknya terakhir Jimin kunjungi." lanjutnya seraya mengotak-atik laptop Jimin sementara empat lainnya mematai dengan intens.

"Lihat, tiga e-mail ini." Donghae menunjuk layar laptop Jimin dengan antusias begitu pula dengan empat lainnya. Kelimanya menahan nafas, tak menyangka Jimin akan berbuat sejauh ini. Ketiga e-mail itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah e-mail milik dokter Jung, e-mail pos khusus di BIN, serta e-mail sebuah perusahaan stasiun televisi yang mereka ketahui dengan benar adalah salah satu perusahaan yang juga dialihkan pada ayah Seokjin, Kim Chilhyun.

"Jadi, e-mail yang Jimin hyung kirim kepada kami berisi letak dimana bukti itu?" tanya Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Hyukjae sementara Hoseok dan Jungkook tampak mengingat.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang hanya dengan kode yang aku harap, kalian berdua pahami." jawab Hyukjae.

"Hyung, kau masih menyimpan pesannya 'kan?" tanya Jungkook pada Hoseok.

"Tentu saja." balas Hoseok ia segera memainkan ponselnya dan dengan tak sabar membuka e-mail pribadi ayahnya yang sudah ia ketahui nama dan kata sandinya.

Hoseok membaca ulang e-mail yang dikirim Jimin bersama Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya mencermati dengan saksama setiap kata per kata yang Jimin tulis pada mereka, sampai bacaan mereka tiba di paragraf ketiga.

 _Jika boleh mengatakan jujur. Aku juga ingin, seperti masa kanak dulu. Saat kita bermain bersama. Mungkin, pada awalnya aku hanya memiliki Jin hyung, Hobi hyung dan Kookie tapi kemudian teman kecilku bertambah dengan adanya Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Taetae. Dan itu, adalah hal membahagiakan untukku memiliki kalian berenam. Rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin mengulang masa kecil kita, bermain bola di taman, bermain ayunan, bermain pasir, bermain petak umpet, melihat bintang, pesta piyama, hingga merayakan natal bersama keluarga._

 _Bahkan, saat aku amnesia kalian tetap menjagaku dengan cara kalian. Kalian selalu melindungiku. Dan aku sadar, aku—_

"Tunggu, hyung!" sela Jungkook menginterupsi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok cepat.

"Bukankah menurutmu ada yang janggal ketika Jiminie hyung mengingat masa kecil kita?" Jungkook balik bertanya dan Hoseok mengeryitkan keningnya antara lupa-lupa ingat.

"Apa yang—"

"Hyung, dengar!" sela Jungkook menyaut ponsel Hoseok membuat benda persegi itu berpindah ke tangannya. "Aku merasa, diantara semua kenangan yang ditulis Jimin hyung, ada beberapa yang kurasa tidak pernah kulakukan. Aku merasa asing ketika membacanya."

"Coba kau sebutkan!" pinta Hoseok.

"Pertama—" Jungkook menurut dan langsung mengatakan opsi pertama. "—bermain bola di taman."

"Itu benar. Kita memang melakukannya setiap sore." Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Kedua—" lanjut Jungkook kemudian. "Bermain ayunan."

"Hanya kau, Jimin dan Seokjin hyung yang suka bermain ayunan." Jungkook mengerut tak suka.

"Kenapa aku, Jimin dan Seokjin hyung terdengar seperti gadis kecil dimatamu?" Hoseok terkekeh begitu pula dengan Hyukjae, Donghae dan Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar. Lucu rasanya melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hey~ jangan salah paham. Itu fakta. Bahkan, kalian bertiga masih menyukainya sampai sekarang 'kan?"

 _Plak!_

Jungkook memukul lengan atas Hoseok keras.

"Aku adukan pada Seokjin hyung!"

"Aigoo~ uri little bunny marah rupanya." goda Hoseok.

"Kau mau kupukul lagi, hyung?" tawar Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat Hoseok berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak-tidak, lanjutkan saja. Apa yang ketiga?" Jungkook mencibir, tapi menurut untuk membacakan kata selanjutnya.

"Bermain pasir."

"Kita melakukannya setiap minggu."

"Bermain petak umpet."

"Kita juga melakukannya."

"Melihat bintang."

"Setiap malam kita melihat bintang."

"Pesta piyama."

"Kita melakukannya setiap akhir pekan."

"Merayakan natal."

"Kita merayakan semuanya bersama. Apa yang tidak?" tanya Hoseok setelah Jungkook selesai mengabsen satu persatu apa yang sudah mereka habiskan semasa kecil.

"Tunggu dulu." sela Hyukjae tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar bersama Donghae dan Minseok.

"Apa dulu kalian sering melihat bintang bersama?"

"Huh?" pekik Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Tentu saja. Kita—kau bilang apa, hyung?" balas Hoseok yang tampak asing dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae yang baru saja tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Bintang. Tidak mungkin Jimin akan melihat bintang bersama kalian. Ayahnya saja tidak dia ijinkan dan selalu Jimin abaikan, apalagi kalian." sahut Hyukjae benar. "Jika kalian ingat, kalian selalu tidak suka jika Jimin sudah sibuk dengan teleskopnya. Terutama, ketika kalian menginap dirumahnya."

"Itu dia hyung!" seolah ada sebuah bohlam yang keluar dari kepalanya, Jungkook menatap Hoseok dan ketiga lainnya antusias.

"Teleskop adalah benda kesayangan Jimin hyung sejak kecil. Satu-satunya benda yang membuat kita kesal dan ingin memusnahkan benda itu sejak dulu. Kau ingat 'kan?"

"Ya ya ya... Aku ingat sekarang. Lalu, apa maksudnya? Apa secara tidak langsung Jimin mau mengatakan jika bukti itu berada di dalam teleskopnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bisa jadi begitu." balas Hyukjae yakin.

"Lalu, apa Jimin hyung punya teleskop hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Setahuku tidak ada. Sejak dia pindah kemari aku tidak melihat benda itu dikamarnya." jawab Hyukjae. Mereka berlima terdiam dengan pikiran yang berpusat pada satu objek yang sama.

Donghae yang sedari tadi berkutat pada laptop Jimin memutuskan untuk men-shut down laptop putih bermerk apel digigit itu. Setelah memastikan laptop Jimin benar-benar mati, ia menutup laptopnya bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menangkap pada benda yang tepat berada di belakang laptop Jimin. Benda kecil yang berupa miniatur yang menyerupai—teleskop? Donghae mengambil teleskop itu dan membolak-balikkan miniatur itu tak percaya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Lihat apa yang tak sengaja ku temukan!" seru Donghae antusias.

"Ini—" ucapan Hoseok terbata melihat benda yang baru saja dipegang Donghae.

"Darimana kau menemukannya hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Di meja belajar Jimin." jawab Donghae. Ia membalik miniatur dan melihat bagian bawah yang datar. Donghae mengeryitkan keningnya ketika melihat alasnya yang berbeda warna dan seperti bekas terbuka. Tanpa merasa ragu, Donghae membuka alas itu dan seketika ia membulat terkejut.

"Yaampun~" gumam Donghae lemas dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menatap keempatnya takut sebelum dua jarinya yang bergetar terselip masuk untuk mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tubuh miniatur teleskop itu.

Keempatnya membulat, sesekali juga mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali kala melihat sebuah chip yang saat ini ditunjukan Donghae pada mereka.

"I-itu—" gugup Hyukjae tak mempercayai jika mereka sudah menemukan bukti yang sudah mereka cari sejak tadi. Dan ia lebih tak mempercayai jika memang benar, bukti itu telah disimpan Jimin sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bilang apa?" pekik Doojoon setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang berada di RC. Dua dari tiga anak si pemilik sekolah itu tiba-tiba datang menemui Doojoon tepat saat langit sudah menunjukkan warna jingganya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya sampai mereka baru saja menyempatkan diri di waktu senja untuk berkunjung ke RC. Tepatnya, untuk menemui Yoon Doojoon. Kini, ketiganya berada di studio dewan siswa.

"Jimin diculik. Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas?" sarkas Yoongi kesal. Doojoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Maksudku—"

"Dan, salah satu penculiknya itu adalah kakakmu!"

"Hyung~" himbau Namjoon sementara Yoongi berdecak kesal. Namjoon menggeleng mengisyaratkan pada Yoongi untuk tidak menyangkut-pautkan kakak Doojoon sekarang ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku—"

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf!" potong Yoongi dingin membuat Namjoon menarik nafas menyerah. Hyungnya yang satu ini benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika itu menyangkut tentang Jimin terutama.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga—"

"Sudahlah!" lagi-lagi Yoongi memotong ucapan Doojoon seenaknya. "Lagi pula, bukan itu tujuan kami kemari." lanjut Yoongi.

"Katakan!" balas Doojoon tak ingin membuang waktu jika ini menyangkut tentang sosok manis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama ini.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon sejenak seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa dia saja yang menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangannya kepada sosok yang merupakan rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Jimin.

Namjoon menarik nafas dan menatap Doojoon merasa bersalah.

"Berhubung kau keluarga dari Jung Yunho—" Namjoon membuka suara. "—bisakah kau merelakan kakakmu kali ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Doojoon tak paham dengan ucapan penuh basa-basi dari orang yang merupakan rivalnya untuk mendapatkan peringkat satu seangkatan mereka.

"Kami—" jeda Namjoon sejenak. "Kami kembali melaporkan kakakmu pada pihak berwajib." lanjut Namjoon tak enak hati terlebih ia melihat raut Doojoon berubah.

"Kau tahu?" balas Doojoon kemudian. "Sejahat-jahatnya dia. Tapi, dia tetaplah kakakku. Dan aku, benci fakta itu. Aku seperti tidak mengenali siapa dia."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan kami."

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kakakku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan." tolak Doojoon yang membuat Yoongi mengiba melihatnya. Ia tahu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga meskipun tak terhitung bagaimana buruknya mereka pada dirimu.

"Kakakmu memang iblis. Tapi, tidak dengan dirimu." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba. Doojoon dan Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi. Ketara sekali di balik mata sipit nan tajamnya, memancarkan kecemasan yang tak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata atau ungkapan apapun.

"Yoon—"

"Kau tahu? Aku sedikit bersyukur bisa mengenalmu." Doojoon terkekeh.

"Hanya sedikit?" tanya Doojoon. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit. Mengingat, kau secara terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera peperangan padaku karena—berani sekali kau tertarik pada Jiminku?"

"Jiminmu?" Doojoon mendesis tak suka. "Dia bukan milikmu!" Yoongi mendelik kesal.

"Yak! Asal kau tahu! Jimin sudah menjadi milikku sejak kecil!" seru Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat akan memiting kepala si ketua dewan siswa. Sementara Namjoon? Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya jengah menyaksikan pertengkaran Yoongi dan Doojoon untuk memperebutkan Jimin. Dan, memang selalu seperti itu.

"Itu dulu, bukan sekarang! Lagi pula, mana mungkin dia menyukai kepiting rebus sepertimu!"

"Mworago?!" Yoongi memekik kesal. "Kau mengataiku apa?"

"Kau, kepiting rebus!"

"Dasar ayam tak berbulu!"

"Mwo?!" pekik Doojoon benar-benar terkejut. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ada orang yang mengatainya seperti itu. "Kau jerapah pendek!"

"Berani sekali kau! Tyranosaurus!"

"Dasar merak buruk rupa!

"Rubah sialan!"

"Musang licik!"

"Kucing belang!"

"Kutu kerbau!"

"Gagak bodoh!"

"Siput pucat!"

"Gajah duduk!"

"Mwo?!" Doojoon benar-benar kesal dan hampir ingin melayangkan bogem mentahnya sebelum suara tawa Namjoon terdengar sangat mengejek dan itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Ha ha ha... Kalian lucu sekali..." Namjoon menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terhibur dengan opera gratis di depannya. "Seharusnya aku abadikan ini dan kusebarkan ke seluruh penjuru RC. Biar mereka lihat, konyolnya si ketua dewan siswa dan seorang savage Min Yoongi yang paling ditakuti, bertengkar seperti anak gadis."

"Kim Namjoon~" desis Yoongi dan Doojoon bersamaan. Namjoon hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Peace..." gumamnya sebelum berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran dua orang yang terbilang tak pernah akur jika ditempatkan di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa dua kaleng soda. Ia melemparnya satu kearah Yoongi yang berdiri bersandar di kap mobilnya. Pemuda tampan itu menangkap kaleng soda Namjoon dengan tanggap sementara Namjoon beralih berdiri di samping Yoongi seraya membuka pemutup kaleng soda yang ia beli di minimarket 24 jam yang berada di seberang RC. Keduanya sudah tak berada di studio dewan siswa dan memilih untuk menikmati angin malam sebentar di halaman parkir gedung utama sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?" tanya Yoongi menatap kaleng sodanya yang belum ia buka tanpa minat.

"Jungkookie dan Hobi sudah mendapatkan buktinya di kamar Jimin."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi merespon sekenanya yang membuat Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi dan menatapnya iba. "Lalu, Tae dan Jin hyung?"

"Mereka menemukan sesuatu yang belum bisa mereka buka sampai sekarang." Yoongi terdiam dan Namjoon masih setia mengamati ekspresi sendu dan menyedihkan di wajah Yoongi.

"Hyung—"

"Berhenti menatapku iba." potong Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap baik-baik saja!" seru Namjoon yang entah kenapa justru membuat Yoongi tertawa keras. Ya, tertawa. Tapi, tawa yang membuat Namjoon meringis saat mendengarnya. Karena, setelah tawa itu terdengar akan ada isakan setelahnya. Begitulah Min Yoongi. Dia akan tertawa menyedihkan ketika tak bisa menahan apapun yang dirasanya lagi. Namun, kemudian tawa itu diganti dengan isakan hebat yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Dan, diantara semua orang ini adalah kedua kalinya Namjoon melihat sisi lain dari Yoongi. Yoongi si angkuh yang kini menangis karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan cintanya.

"Aku baik?" racau Yoongi kacau. "Aku hancur, Namjoon. Aku hancur." Yoongi semakin tak terkontrol terlebih isakannya yang semakin parah. "Saking hancurnya, aku sampai merasakan mati sekarang ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yoongi menatap kedua mata Namjoon dengan kedua matanya yang sangat terlihat luka yang mendalam yang hanya bisa dirasakannya seorang diri meskipun ia sudah membagi luka itu pada orang lain sekalipun.

"Aku memang sudah mati sejak lama."

"Hyung~" lirih Namjoon tak tega.

"Aku mencoba untuk merelakannya pergi tapi sekarang? Dia bahkan bisa mati kapan saja."

"HYUNG!" seru Namjoon tak ingin ucapan Yoongi menjadi kenyataan.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Yoongi memilukan. "Kenapa ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi tak mengerti. "Apa salah jika aku—"

"Hyung—"

"—kenapa mereka suka sekali mempermainkan? Kenapa Namjoon? Kenapa?!"

"Hyung, tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika—jika mungkin saja ini adalah hari terakhir Jimin di dunia ini?"

 _BUGH!_

Yoongi tersungkur tak berdaya di atas aspal halaman sekolahnya ketika ia mendapat bogem mentah dari Namjoon. Lagi-lagi Yoongi tertawa tapi kedua matanya menangis membuat Namjoon kembali teriris melihatnya.

"Jimin... Jimin... Jimin... JIMIN!!!!!" racau Yoongi semakin hebat dan Namjoon hanya bisa menatap sendu pada sang hyung yang benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Hyung, sadarlah. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Jimin. Ini bukan akhir dari semuanya, hyung. Kau pikir, Jimin akan senang melihatmu putus asa seperti ini? Dia sedang berjuang disana. Maka kau juga harus berjuang. Kali ini, jangan biarkan dia sendiri lagi!" Yoongi menghentikan isakannya. Ia termenung sejenak. Seolah perkataan Namjoon adalah mantra, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya setelah sebelumnya mengusap air matanya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan sialan Namjoon.

"Sialan, kau ingin balas dendam, huh?!" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Kau sudah waras hyung?"

"Bajingan~" desis Yoongi malu bukan main. Oh, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia baru saja mencoreng image swag-nya. Yoongi membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng soda yang terjatuh dan membukanya tergesa. Ia meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang kau lihat barusan, mengerti?!" pinta Yoongi menahan rasa malu akibat ulahnya. Namjoon tertawa kecil namun kemudian ia memasang wajah sayunya.

"Tapi, bisakah aku minta satu hal padamu? Anggap saja sebagai imbalan." Yoongi hanya berdehem, tanda menyanggupi. "Bisakah kau lebih terbuka, hyung? Katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin, hyung-ku merasakan dukanya seorang diri. Berbagilah dengan siapapun, denganku, Jimin, Taehyung, semuanya. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, hyung." Yoongi tersenyum kecil memukul lengan atas Namjoon pelan.

"Pria sejati akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan." Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Pria sejati kok menangis." Yoongi mendelik.

"Kau pikir pria sejati itu bukan manusia? Coba kau yang ada di posisiku dan Jin hyung yang ada di posisinya Jimin. Aku yakin, kau akan melakukan bunuh diri detik ini juga." Namjoon tergelak dan Yoongi menyeringai puas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Kenapa kau sangkut-pautkan dengan Jin hyung?" tanya Namjoon gugup. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Wae? Kau pikir kami tidak tahu? Oh-ayolah, semua orang juga sudah tahu. Hanya dari tatapan kalian berdua saja kami semua tahu jika kalian saling menaruh hati. Jadi, katakan padaku—kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" wajah Namjoon memerah. Semerah tomat karena saking malunya. Shit! Yoongi membalasnya dengan tepat sasaran.

"Hyung, jangan bahas itu." Yoongi tertawa puas. Senang rasanya melihat wajah teman kecilnya yang memerah malu seperti itu.

"Arra-arra... Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Namjoon! Hey... Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya tapi Namjoon tak kunjung merespon dan tetap menatap pada satu objek yang tampaknya berada di belakang Yoongi. Membuat mau tak mau, Yoongi berbalik badan. Dan—

 _Deg!_

"K-kau..." ucap Yoongi terbata setelah ia melihat apa, tepatnya siapa yang menjadi penyebab bungkamnya Namjoon.

Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Wajahnya semakin memgeras penuh murka. Jika tidak ingat ia masih di area sekolah. Sudah dipastikan, ia akan melenyapkan pemuda yang beraninya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sendu dan bersalahnya yang untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat. Tapi, dibalik itu semua —Yoongi berjanji tidak akan melepas sosok yang dianggap penting untuk orang terkasihnya. Sosok yang dianggap sebagai kakaknya ketika tak ada satupun yang menjaganya dan berada di sampingnya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka belum pulang?" tanya Sehyuk pada Hyunwoo yang hanya merespon dengan gelengan.

"Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung belum juga pulang?" Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul di depan teras rumah milik Yoongi, Namjoon serta Taehyung dimana Sehyuk dan Hyunwoo berada, dan bertanya dengan wajah cemasnya. Sehyuk maupun Hyunwoo menoleh dan tersenyum tampan kearah tuan mudanya itu.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, Kookie-ya. Mereka pasti pulang sebentar lagi." balas Sehyuk. Jungkook mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagaimana jika mereka berdua belum juga pulang setelah para appa pulang?" sahut Taehyung yang ternyata juga datang bersama Jungkook hanya saja keberadaannya tak disadari oleh keduanya.

"Astaga~ jangan muncul tiba-tiba." decak Sehyuk terkejut. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan—sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka menolak membantu appa. Dan sekarang?" gumam Taehyung tak habis pikir. "Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya tanpa sepengetahuan kita 'kan?!" tebak Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook, Sehyuk serta Hyunwoo menoleh dan menatap Taehyung horor. Taehyung mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu. Apa dia baru saja salah bicara?

"Jangan berburuk sangka pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan gegabah." Jungkook menyahut menenangkan Taehyung sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi—"

"Ini buruk~" lirih Sehyuk memotong sanggahan Taehyung ketika sepasang matanya mendapati beberapa mobil yang masuk ke area rumah mewah milik para tuan mudanya. Mobil-mobil yang merupakan milik tuan besar mereka.

"Oh tidak~ para appa sudah pulang!" gumam Jungkook cemas begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk saja." titah Hyunwoo.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan—"

"Percayalah, jika kalian masih berada disini mereka akan langsung menanyakan keberadaan yang lain, termasuk Yoongi dan Namjoon." potong Sehyuk. Taehyung mengangguk dan tanpa ragu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk masuk ke rumahnya dengan tergesa membuat tatapan heran muncul dari Seokjin, Hoseok, Hyukjae, Donghae, Joonmyeon, Taekwoon dan Minseok yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah pulang?" tanya Seokjin.

"T-tidak hyung, mereka belum pulang. Tapi—" Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menatap Seokjin cemas. "—appa sudah pulang."

"Mwo?!" pekik Seokjin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Situasi sedang tidak baik dan mereka—" Seokjin menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Bagaimana jika mereka gegabah dan—"

"Siapa yang gegabah?!" Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook mematung tegang. Mereka sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara tegas yang memiliki rasa kewibawaan di dalamnya, siapa lagi jika bukan ayah Namjoon? Kim Seungwon.

Sementara keempat tuan muda itu yang masih mematung, maka lima asisten pribadi lainnya langsung membungkukkan badan mereka pada enam tuan besar mereka yang baru saja tiba dengan Sehyuk dan Hyunwoo yang turut mengekor di belakang.

"Jadi—siapa yang bertindak gegabah?" tanya Seungwon membuat mau tak mau Seokjin menjadi orang pertama yang berbalik badan untuk menyambut ayah dan paman-pamannya.

"Tidak, ahjussi hanya salah dengar." balas Seokjin tersenyum kikuk sementara Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Dengan terpaksa ia berbalik badan diikuti Taehyung dan Hoseok yang kesadarannya juga sudah kembali.

"Nde, ahjussi hanya salah dengar." timpal Jungkook. Seungwon menarik sebelah alisnya ragu. Jangan sebut dia seorang jaksa jika tak menangkap raut cemas dan gugup di wajah keempat anak dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Terlebih ketika dengan pekanya Seonwoong menanyakan perihal,

"Dimana Yoongi dan Namjoon?" tanya Seonwoong yang membuat keempat tuan muda itu menelan ludah mereka gugup. Tidak anak, tidak ayah. Selalu bertanya di waktu yang tidak tepat dan selalu membuat situasi semakin tegang.

"A-anu... Mereka—" Seokjin melirik kearah Taehyung, Taehyung menggeleng samar dan Hoseok tentu saja melengos. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas membuat Seokjin tak sampai hati untuk meminta pertolongan pada adik kecilnya. Namun, kemudian Seokjin melirikkan matanya kearah Hyunwoo yang berada berdampingan dengan Sehyuk. Tatapannya melas yang membuat Hyunwoo seketika tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum,

"Hyunwoo!" Seonwoong memanggil orang kepercayaannya yang membuat suasana semakin menegang. Hyunwoo menoleh sekilas kearah Sehyuk dan menarik nafas, dengan langkah ragunya ia berjalan mendekati tuan besar Min mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya seolah memohon. Ya, memohon untuk tidak mengatakan jujur. Karena, diantara semua asisten pribadi para tuan muda itu hanya Hyunwoo yang satu-satunya berani mengatakan jujur dan menerima segala konsekuensi atas kemarahan tuan Min. Bahkan, tak jarang Hyunwoo harus mendapatkan luka fisik atas kejujurannya membiarkan Yoongi berkeliaran diluar sana. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia mendapat hukuman ketika ia mengatakan jujur pada satu-satunya keluarga yang Yoongi miliki, karena hukuman itu akan mengingatkannya atas kesalahannya yang membiarkan Yoongi pergi tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah.

"Nde, tuan Min." sahut Hyunwoo menunduk sopan.

"Dimana Yoongi? Apa dia pergi bersama Namjoon?" tanya Seonwoong dingin meskipun sorot matanya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Nde." jawab Hyunwoo singkat yang membuat Seokjin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Hoseok menunduk sementara sisanya hanya menatap Hyunwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Seonwoong lagi. Hyunwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Maafkan saya tuan Min." dan jangan tanyakan Seonwoong jika ia tidak hafal bagaimana sikap dan sifat Hyunwoo yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Karena, ketika Hyunwoo sudah mengatakan maaf maka jawabannya adalah,

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hyunwoo tak langsung menjawab, namun dengan berani ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ditatapnya wajah tuan Min dengan raut wajah tak kalah tegasnya untuk mengatakan,

"Yoongi—tidak mengatakan pada saya kemana ia pergi bersama Namjoon, tuan Min." jawab Hyunwoon jujur. "Tapi, ada yang memberitahu saya bahwa petang ini Yoongi dan Namjoon terlihat di RC." lanjut Hyunwoo yang membuat semua orang membulat terkejut terutama Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Teman lama. Seorang guru musik di RC, Henry Lau." jawab Hyunwoo yang lagi-lagi mendapat respon kejut dari empat tuan muda mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di RC? Kenapa harus diam-diam?" tanya Seungwon angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi membiarkan Seonwoong yang menginterogasi Hyunwoo.

"Maaf, saya—"

"Yoongi hyung?" pekikan Jungkook memotong ucapan maaf Hyunwoo sekaligus membuat seluruh orang disana berbalik dan menoleh kearah pintu utama. Melihat sosok yang dicari datang dan tampak seorang diri.

Yoongi masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Yoongi menarik nafas dan menatap ayahnya dan Hyunwoo bergantian.

"Bisakah appa tidak memarahi Hyunwoo hyung terus?" tanya Yoongi kesal. Sang ayah berdecak dan Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil. Lega rasanya melihat sang tuan muda sudah kembali dengan keadaan selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"Aku tidak akan memarahinya jika kau tidak berulah." kini Yoongi yang berdecak kesal.

"Aku yang berulah kenapa Hyunwoo hyung dimarahi? Ayolah appa~ aku bukan anak kecil yang harus bermain dengan hyung-ku 24 jam. Bahkan, Sehyuk hyung, Joonmyeon hyung atau bahkan yang lainnya juga tidak seperti itu. Kalian berdua itu sama kakunya, jangan terlalu serius."

"Seperti kau tidak saja, hyung!" timpal Taehyung asal yang membuat Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya, membekap mukutnya seketika. Yoongi melirik kearah Taehyung dan mendesis tertahan.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Namjoon?" tanya Seungwon. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Dia datang." jawab Yoongi datar tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya sedikitpun pada ayah Namjoon itu. Pemberitahuan Yoongi sontak membuat seluruh orang menoleh kearah pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Namjoon datang tak seorang diri melainkan bersama,

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" gumam Seokjin tak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" tanya Wonjoong tak mempercayai ulah Yoongi dan Namjoon yang kelewat berani membawa sosok yang mungkin saja tahu dimana keberadaan Jimin.

"Jangan marah dulu, samchon." sahut Namjoon tegas. "Karena percaya atau tidak. Dialah yang akan membawa kita pada Park Jimin." lanjut Namjoon yakin meskipun dihadiahi tatapan tak percaya dari semua orang akibat ucapannya itu. Sementara, Yoongi—ia hanya menghela nafas berat dan tak sudi memandang wajah pemuda yang dianggap sebagai kakak oleh orang tersayangnya lebih lama lagi sebelum ia kembali lepas kontrol persis seperti dua jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua jam yang lalu..._

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?" gumam Namjoon tak mempercayai keberadaan pemuda yang tengah menatap ia dan Yoongi dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca.

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada pemuda yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol itu. Tapi, pemandangan selanjutnya benar-benar membuat ia dan Namjoon terkejut bukan main.

 _Bruk!_

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut dihadapan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air matanya yang siap pecah sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku~ hiks!" isak Chanyeol memilukan sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon tetap diam mendengar. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.."

"Bajingan! Berani sekali kau muncul dihadapanku!" geram Yoongi habis kesabaran untuk tidak menghajar pemuda tampan itu. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik kerah bajunya. Lucunya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak melawan justru semakin menangis hebat.

"Pergi! Sebelum aku bertindak gila!" ancam Yoongi muak tapi Chanyeol justru semakin menunduk dan menangis histeris. Hal itu, membuat Namjoon turun tangan untuk memisahkan Yoongi dan Chanyeol.

Dan selepas tangan Yoongi dari kerah baju Chanyeol. Seketika pula, Chanyeol kembali ambruk berlutut dihadapan mereka membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon saling berpandangan dan yakin bahwa kedatangan Chanyeol pasti berhubungan dengan Jimin.

"Katakan, apa kau tahu dimana Jimin berada?" tanya Namjoon tak sabar. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Aku—aku nyaris menyakitinya. Aku nyaris membuatnya terluka. Tolong—aku mohon, tolong aku. Tolong aku—"

"Yak! Bicara yang jelas!" seru Yoongi kesal. Chanyeol mendongak menatap kedua pria tampan itu bergantian. Detik berikutnya, ia menenangkan diri sebelum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada dua orang yang sengaja ia temui.

"Jimin—"

 _Deg!_

Wajah Yoongi dan Namjoon mengeras kala mendengar nama Jimin disebut Chanyeol diawal ucapannya, membuat keduanya menajamkan kedua telinganya namun mendengar was-was.

"—Nam Goong Won berhasil mendapatkannya. Kwon Jiyoung yang membawanya. Kali ini—kali ini Jimin tidak akan bisa lepas dari mereka. Aku mohon pada kalian. Bunuh aku, dan tolong Jimin. Selamatkan dia."

"Apakah kami punya keuntungan dengan membunuhmu jika kau bisa menunjukkan jalan kami untuk menyelamatkan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Namjoon turut menyeringai. Paham betul apa maksud Yoongi yang langsung mengambil kesempatan di situasi yang tepat.

"Aku tahu, kau menaruh hati pada Jimin-ku. Aku juga yakin, kau akana melakukan segala cara agar bisa bersamanya. Tapi, untuk saat ini—membunuhmu itu sama saja membunuh Jimin-ku. Jadi, katakan padaku... Apa tujuanmu menemui kami?" Chanyeol tertunduk sejenak sebelum ia mendongak dan kembali menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon yakin.

"Nam Goong Won memintaku untuk membunuhnya besok sore. Dia tahu, aku begitu mencintai Park Jimin melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku memang ingin memilikinya, tapi membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku adalah hal yang tak ingin kulakukan. Aku lebih memilih untuk merelakannya pada pria manapun dibandingkan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku masih ingin melihatnya bahagia meskipun bukan bersama. Karena kau tahu dengan jelas, Jimin sudah menderita dan mengalami banyak kehilangan sejak kecil. Dan, kali ini aku mohon pada kalian untuk mempercayaiku kali ini." jelas Chanyeol. Ia menoleh kearah Namjoon. "Kita sudah saling mengenal selama dua tahun. Kau tahu benar bagaimana aku jika itu menyangkut tentang Jimin. Aku mohon, Namjoon. Percaya padaku."

Yoongi menoleh kearah Namjoon, membaca garis wajahnya yang tengah meneliti segala ekspresi hingga sorot kedua mata Chanyeol. Mencari tahu apa yang diucapkannya, merupakan kebenaran atau hanya jebakan semata.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Nam Goong Won? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" tanya Namjoon kemudian. Chanyeol memghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Namjoon yakin.

" _I'm wanna free!"_ ujarnya tegas yang menyiratkan tekad bulat yang tak pernah Namjoon lihat sebelumnya, tepatnya semenjak ia mengenal Chanyeol selama dua tahun belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Jimin tetap menundukkan kepalanya meskipun ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kini, hanya ia seorang diri di gudang yang ia sendiri tak tahu dimana letak persisnya.

 _Tap!_

Sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya duduk terikat. Tapi, tak juga membuat Jimin berniat untuk melihat siapa sosok yang datang dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jimin~" sebuah suara antara asing namun juga terasa familiar terdengar di kedua telinga Jimin.

Perlahan, Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu tatap dengan lelaki yang menjadi penyebab dirinya terikat seperti ini. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Kwon Jiyoung.

"Ada apa? Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Jimin remeh. Jiyoung tersenyum miring.

"Aku rasa, kau memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat besar." kagum Jiyoung yang membuat Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Katakan padaku, Park Jimin—" jeda Jiyoung sejenak seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Jimin. "—apa daya pikatmu sampai membuat seorang Park Chanyeol membantah perintah tuan Nam?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Bukankah, kau juga tertarik padaku?" tanya Jimin menantang. Jiyoung mendecih.

"Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik padamu, Park Jimin. Kau memang sudah mempesona sejak kecil."

"Aku anggap itu pujian kalau begitu." Jiyoung mnejauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis Jimin dan menatap pemuda manis yang masih duduk terikat itu intens.

"Kau tahu apa yang tuan Nam inginkan darimu?" tanya Jiyoung. Jimin melengos, sebagai penolakan halus atas pembicaraan Jiyoung padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" desis Jimin tanpa menoleh kearah Jiyoung. "Lagi pula—" Jimin menoleh kearah Jiyoung dan menatap lelaki itu kelewat tajam. "—tidak ada gunanya aku menurut jika _'tuanmu'_ tetap membunuhku."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tetap hidup jika kau memenuhi permintaannya." Jimin tertawa jenaka.

"Kenapa tampaknya kau begitu peduli padaku? Urusi-urusanmu sendiri, dan jangan memperdulikan orang lain yang sudah melupakanmu." sindir Jimin yang kali ini menatap Jiyoung penuh kebencian sementara Jiyoung menatap Jimin penuh keterkejutan.

"Kau ingat?" Jimin tertawa sarkas.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan? Amnesia tidak akan membuatmu lupa selamanya meskipun kau mengalami amnesia permanen sekalipun. Jadi, tak perlu heran jika aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Terlebih, setelah aku sudah mengingat semuanya." Jiyoung memandang Jimin tak percaya. "Jadi, aku mohon padamu—jangan mencoba untuk membuat kesepakatan denganku karena daripada itu, aku lebih memilih untuk mati!" Jiyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati hari terakhirmu di dunia ini Park Jimin. Waktu-mu hanya sampai besok sore!" seru Jiyoung memperingati yang dibalas kekehan tak berguna dari Jimin yang menggema keras di setiap sisi gudang tempat Jimin disekap.

"Bukankah lucu? Salah satu pembunuh orang tuaku adalah _anak dari orang kepercayaan ayahku_? Bahkan, anak itu sudah dianggap oleh mereka sebagai putra sulungnya." sindir Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat Jiyoung menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik badan. "Tapi, akan lebih lucu lagi jika saat ini dia justru menawarkan kesepakatan denganku." lanjut Jimin. "Jadi, Jiyoung-ssi—katakan padaku, kau ingin aku mati atau hidup?"

Jiyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mengeras dan memerah. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Jimin nyalang.

"Aku ingin kau hidup Park Jimin!" seru Jiyoung tertahan. "Itulah sebabnya aku memohon pada Yunho ketika melihat gerak-gerikmu ketika kau berada dipelukan ayahmu saat kecelakaan itu, untuk tidak mengatakan pada tuan Nam jika kau masih hidup setelah mengalami kecelakaan maut." Jimin tertawa kesetanan.

"Kau pikir aku akan merasa tersanjung dengan pengakuanmu? Tidak sama sekali Kwon Jiyoung! KAU PEMBUNUH! Tega sekali kau membunuh ayah dan ibuku dalam sekali waktu. Bahkan, kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika kau tidak juga menginginkan kematianku. Itu mustahil." Jiyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri terlebih pemuda manis itu yang mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia membencinya. Membenci seseorang yang dulunya dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

" _Bolehkah_ —aku menginginkan satu hal darimu? Sebagai pesan terakhir?" pintanya tulus. Jimin mendecih, ia melengos enggan menatap wajah salah satu bajingan dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. "Bisakah sedikit saja, kau mengenang kenanganmu di Busan? Sedikit saja kau sisakan tempat untukku. Sedikit saja, kau beri tanda jika aku juga pernah hadir dalam hidupmu. Sebagai sosok kakak. Bukan pembunuh." pinta Jiyoung yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda manis itu.

Jimin menunduk. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat hingga tanpa sadar kedua matanya meneteskan liquid bening yang mengalir pelan membasahi pipi kedua cubby-nya. Bukan. Ia menangis bukan karena permintaan Jiyoung tapi karena seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bertekad dalam hati.

 _'Kau—kau sendiri yang akan merasakan ini adalah hari terakhirmu, Kwon Jiyoung. Kau dan semua iblis yang ada disini! Bukan aku!'_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

(-) Maaf sebelumnya, karena ngaretnya lagi-lagi kebangetan. Maklum, lagi nerusin Rogue dulu yang sudah terbengkalai berbulan-bulan (adakah disini yang juga baca Rogue?)

(-) Oke deh, aku enggak mau banyak bicara pasti udah pada ngantuk karena chapter ini, hehe maap ya kalau masih ada typo-nya (udah aku edit padahal) dan maaf kalau enggak serapi biasanya (btw, doain ya semoga tabunganku cepat penuh, hehe... Biar cepet beli laptop daripada servis, kkkk)

(-) So, see you in next chapter...

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	27. Chapter 27 : The Revealed part 2

_**Previously ...**_

 _"Bolehkah—aku menginginkan satu hal darimu? Sebagai pesan terakhir?" pintanya tulus. Jimin mendecih, ia melengos enggan menatap wajah salah satu bajingan dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. "Bisakah sedikit saja, kau mengenang kenanganmu di Busan? Sedikit saja kau sisakan tempat untukku. Sedikit saja, kau beri tanda jika aku juga pernah hadir dalam hidupmu. Sebagai sosok kakak. Bukan pembunuh." pinta Jiyoung yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda manis itu._

 _Jimin menunduk. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat hingga tanpa sadar kedua matanya meneteskan liquid bening yang mengalir pelan membasahi pipi kedua cubby-nya. Bukan. Ia menangis bukan karena permintaan Jiyoung tapi karena seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bertekad dalam hati._

' _Kau—kau sendiri yang akan merasakan ini adalah hari terakhirmu, Kwon Jiyoung. Kau dan semua iblis yang ada disini! Bukan aku!'_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **– One On The Way –**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seungwon menatap Namjoon tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari putra semata wayangnya. Begitu pula dengan para orang tua yang sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan kedatangan seorang yang pernah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama dengan Jimin mereka.

"Kau—mempercayainya?" tanya Wonjoong berjalan mendekati Namjoon tapi tatapannya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang menunduk sendu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin percaya padanya, _samchon_." jawab Namjoon tegas.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau membawanya kemari?!" tanya Wonjoong tak habis pikir.

"Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang tahu dimana Nam Goong Won membawa Jiminie." jawab Namjoon tenang.

"Dan, kau percaya pada kacung Nam Goong Won jika dia akan memberitahumu?" geram Seungwon. Namjoon menarik nafas.

"Aku percaya karena—"

"Namjoon!" sela Yoongi yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya mengeras dan Namjoon paham jika Yoongi tak ingin mendengar alasan yang akan dituturkan Namjoon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Chanyeol melewati para orang tua dan mengabaikan semua pasang mata di rumah itu. Yoongi menatap Chanyeol kelewat tajam. Tatapan penuh kebencian yang membuat seisi rumah bergidik ngeri melihatnya, karena merasa tatapan Yoongi mungkin bisa membunuh siapapun detik ini juga.

" _Kau_ —" jeda Yoongi sejenak tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "—ikut aku!" titah Yoongi tak ingin penolakan.

Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya diikuti Chanyeol yang memang mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauan Yoongi jika ia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan sosok yang amat dicintai sejak pandangan pertama.

Yoongi tahu, Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya. Maka dari itu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan mobilnya yang masih terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Yoongi berbalik badan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Katakan yang sejujurnya apa tujuanmu mencariku dan Namjoon." tanya Yoongi datar. Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik nafas, diberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Yoongi yang kentara sekali sangat membencinya.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku jika aku mengatakan jujur?" balas Chanyeol. Yoongi menggeram.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika _bajingan_ itu sampai menyentuh Jimin dan membuat goresan di tubuhnya sekecil apapun!" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Melihat reaksi Yoongi saat ini, membuatnya semakin yakin jika keputusannya mendatangi Yoongi dan Namjoon adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Kau tahu, kenapa mereka mengincar Jimin? Yang padahal, orang yang seharusnya menjadi incaran mereka tepat berdiri di depanku?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Fakta baru apa lagi ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari awal, bukan Jimin yang menjadi incaran mereka, Min Yoongi. Tapi, kau dan Jeon Jungkook."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Yoongi melemas. Ia mundur selangkah membuat tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak bemper depan mobilnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

" _Tidak mungkin_ ~" gumam Yoongi tak ingin mempercayai fakta baru yang ternyata akan selalu berkaitan dengan dirinya. Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekati Chanyeol dan mencekeram kerah baju pemuda tampan itu.

"Jika aku—kenapa mereka mengincar Jimin?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk bertahan dengan cekikan Yoongi. Warna mukanya memerah tapi ia memutuskan tetap untuk bicara dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, termasuk Namjoon sekalipun.

"Karena mendapatkanmu atau Jeon Jungkook, tidak akan menguntungkan mereka."

"Mwo?!" Yoongi membulat terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku— _uhuk_! Jika kau ingin mendengar hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi!" Chanyeol mencekeram kedua tangan Yoongi dan melepas tangan itu paksa dari lehernya. Yoongi menurut dan membiarkan Chanyeol terbatuk seraya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan jika mereka mendapatkan Park Jimin? Dibandingkan aku atau Jungkook?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Mendapatkanmu atau Jeon Jungkook sama saja dengan kematian. Itu artinya, nasib kalian berdua sama dengan kakak beradik yang sudah Nam Goong Won bunuh sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, Nam Goong Won tidak akan mendapat apa-apa selain kasus pembunuhannya yang semakin bertambah. Tapi, jika ia mendapatkan Jimin—" Chanyeol menjeda sejenak. "—dia akan mendapat kematian yang dibuntuti oleh keuntungan besar."

"Tapi—kenapa? Apa yang mereka dapatkan dari Jimin? Bukankah Jimin tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini?"

"Kau benar!" balas Chanyeol berusaha untuk tenang. "Jimin tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Nam Goong Won." jawab Chanyeol dan Yoongi menunggu kelanjutannya tak sabar.

"Tapi—" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. "—ada satu hal yang tak sengaja Jimin lakukan yang membuat target Nam Goong Won berpindah kepada Jimin."

"Katakan!" pinta Yoongi tergesa. Chanyeol menatap Yoongi sendu sebelum akhirnya mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyakaan yang ditanyakan oleh semua orang selama ini.

"Saat upacara pemakaman ibu Namjoon. Saat itulah semuanya berubah." lanjut Chanyeol tenang meskipun kedua matanya menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang mungkin tak bisa dijabarkan oleh Yoongi sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan lemas memasuki rumah mewahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat setelah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang sedikit menyesakkan untuknya. Belum lagi, suara-suara Chanyeol terus terdengar tanpa henti di kedua gendang telinganya meskipun si pemilik suara sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu.

 _"Kematian palsu Kim Siyeon memang direncanakan oleh Nam Goong Won untuk menyelamatkan adiknya dari kehancuran yang akan ia buat kepada suaminya dan seluruh rekan-rekannya. Sebenarnya, pernikahan mereka tidak pernah disetujui oleh Nam Goong Won selaku wali sah Kim Siyeon. Itu karena, Kim Seungwon memiliki hubungan jauh dengan ibu mendiang ibumu, Min Jisang. Singkatnya, kakeknya Min Jisang dengan kakeknya Kim Seungwon adalah kakak beradik seayah, beda ibu._

 _Itulah sebabnya, Nam Goong Won tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Terlebih setelah ia juga tahu jika Kim Seungwon bersahabat dekat dengan Min Seonwoong yang mana adalah suami dari kakak kandung orang yang tumbuh besar bersamanya dan sangat ia cintai. Bahkan, ia semakin membenci Seungwon ketika tak sengaja Siyeon mengenalkan Jieun padanya, lalu, kemudian Seungwon mengenalkan Jieun pada Seonwoong dan Jisang. Dan, itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tanpa tahu jika Jieun adalah adik yang selama ini Jisang cari. Dan kau tahu, apa yang membuat Nam Goong Won lebih murka?_

 _Yaitu, dengan seenaknya Seonwoong mengenalkan Jieun pada Seungho yang mana adalah teman sekelasnya. Seungho menyukai Jieun pada pandangan pertama. Tak jarang, ia juga melakukan pendekatan pada Jieun dengan bantuan Siyeon, dan kedua teman perempuannya yang tak lain adalah Kim Yoona dan Jung Jihyo. Jadi, kau tahu? Tanpa kau ketahui kalian memiliki hubungan saudara satu sama lain. Termasuk Park Seojoon. Sebenarnya, Park Seojoon adalah adik tingkat dari Kim Seungwon, Min Seonwoong, Kim Wonjoong serta ia bertetangga dengan Kim Chilhyun, Jeon Seungho dan Jung Jaeduck yang tak lain juga adalah kakak tingkatnya. Sementara ibu Jimin, ia hanya mengenal dokter Jung, karena mereka menempuh pendidikan kuliah di tempat yang sama."_

 _"Ya, aku paham tentang hubungan ini. Tapi, yang tidak aku pahami—apa tujuan Nam Goong Won mengincar Park Jimin?"_

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu utama rumah mewahnya. Mematai pintu itu nyalang sampai tanpa sadar, ia terisak. Air matanya turun begitu saja bersamaan suara Chanyeol yang seolah mengingatkan padanya jika ia hanyalah pria bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _"Yang Nam Goong Won inginkan dari Jimin, adalah hal yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Apa kau tahu, Jimin bisa menghancurkan akses rahasia yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh presiden sekalipun?"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Itu hanya contoh kecil. Tapi, bukan informasi presiden yang Nam Goong Won inginkan. Kau tahu, apa yang iblis itu inginkan?—_

 _—dia menginginkan Jimin menarik semua saham milik kakeknya, Kim Chilhyun, Jeon Seungho, Jung Jaeduck, Kim Seungwon, Min Seonwoong, dan Kim Wonjoong. Memindah-tangankan segala kepemilikan perusahaan yang mereka semua miliki dan merubahnya dengan atas nama Nam Goong Won. Itu adalah pekerjaan mudah bagi Jimin. Dan, kau tahu kenapa Nam Goong Won terus-menerus memaksa dan mengejar Jimin dan bahkan ia sama sekali tak mencemaskan bukti yang Seojoon kumpulkan sejak dulu?_

 _Itu karena—dia akan menang banyak jika dia mendapatkan Jimin dan Jimin bersedia untuk melakukan kemauan Nam Goong Won yang setelah itu, dia pasti mengutus salah satu dari kami untuk menyingkarkan Park Jimin segera. Dan, dalam sekali tepukan itu—kalian akan kembali merasakan hancur untuk kesekian kali._

 _Ingat Min Yoongi. Tujuan Nam Goong Won sebenarnya, bukanlah untuk menghancurkan Park Jimin, tapi menghancurkan semua orang termasuk Jimin sendiri. Bisa dibilang dia meneruskan dendam ayahnya."_

 _"Dendam?"_

 _"Ya! Apa kau tahu, ayahnya di deportasi hampir di seluruh negara maju di Asia dan di buang di kota terpencil selama tujuh tahun. Setelah kembali ke Seoul, ayahnya justru mendapatkan hukuman mati. Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memberi hukuman itu."_

 _"Para appa? Tapi, apa kesalahannya?"_

 _"Karena membunuh kedua orang tua Jisang dan Jieun dan merampas harta mereka serta menculik Jieun dengan sengaja—_

 _—dan..., apa kau tahu siapa sebenarnya kakek dan nenekmu?"_

 _"Pembisnis?"_

 _"Kutebak, ibunya Namjoon yang menceritakannya, huh?—_

 _—ya, mereka memang pembisnis. Tapi, bisnis mereka hanya untuk sampingan. Yang sebenarnya adalah nenekmu seorang doktor dan kakekmu, seorang wakil presiden."_

 _Cklek!_

Yoongi membuka pintu utamanya. Ia melangkah ragu memasuki rumah mewahnya. Rasa sesak menyelubungi dada Yoongi. Bahkan, jika ia tidak ingat tempat atau tidak ingin membuat keluarganya cemas—ia mungkin sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di depan teras rumah tadi.

 _"Tapi—darimana kau tahu?"_

 _"Kau tahu bukan, aku hanyalah anak angkat? Nam Goong Won lebih mempercayaiku dibandingkan Namjoon, yong notabene adalah keponakannya lebih dari apapun. Selain itu, fakta bahwa aku adalah adik angkat Choi Seunghyun, membuat kepercayaannya berangsur lebih besar kepadaku."_

 _"Kenapa kau memberitahu semua ini padaku?"_

 _"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menyesal, sakit dan ditinggalkan. Aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi, jika kau terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Jimin kali ini, kehancuran tidak hanya kau rasakan tapi seluruh orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Bisa dikatakan, jika Jimin mati, kau pun mati dan jika Jimin hidup kau pun tetap hidup. Pilihan ada padamu, Min Yoongi. Jika kau tetap tidak mempercayaiku, aku akan menyelamatkan Jimin seorang diri."_

 _"Baiklah...,"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Katakan, jam berapa mereka menyuruhmu membunuh Jimin."_

 _"Pukul 5 sore."_

 _"Lakukan, apapun yang iblis itu minta. Jika dia memintamu untuk membunuh Jimin, maka lakukanlah!"_

 _"Kau gila?!"_

 _"Hanya turuti perkataanku, maka kau akan selamat!"_

"Yoongi?" Seokjin yang pertama kali mneyadari keberadaan Yoongi di ruang tamu yang membuat seisi rumah menoleh bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang berjalan mendekati sang hyung yang tampak memucat.

"Dimana Chan—" ucapan Namjoon terpotong ketika Yoongi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuju ke tempat Jungkook berdiri.

" _Hyu_ —"

 _Grep!_

Semua orang membulat, tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi terlihat kacau dan kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Jungkook. Terlebih untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat air mata Yoongi. Isakan Yoongi yang terdengar amat sangat memilukan.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan bingung ia membalas pelukan Yoongi dan mengelus punggung sang _hyung_ untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Tapi, Yoongi tetap tak menjawab. Ia hanya menangis di bahu Jungkook tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kook. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji, aku menjagamu, kami menjagamu~" racau Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook semakin mengeryit tak mengerti. Dilepasnya paksa pelukan Yoongi dan ditatapnya wajah tegas sang _hyung_ , yang tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi menengadah, menetralkan nafasnya dan menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya mengatakan,

" _kau_ —aku, yang seharusnya berada di posisi Jimin sekarang." kedua mata Jungkook membola sempurna.

"Apa _hyung_?" tapi Taehyung yang memekik pertama kali. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Chanyeol sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Semuanya. Termasuk alasan kenapa mereka mengincar Jimin melebihi bukti itu." jawab Yoongi.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi terdiam sejenak.

"Kita." jawab Yoongi kemudian. "Kita adalah alasan kenapa mereka mengincar Jimin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Woah_ ~bolehkah aku membunuh iblis yang bernama Nam Goong Won sekarang?" geram Hyukjae setelah mendengar seluruh fakta sebenarnya dari Yoongi yang juga mengetahuinya dari Chanyeol.

"Tahan dirimu, Hyukjae-ya... Kita tidak boleh gegabah mengingat Jimin ada bersama mereka." tutur Donghae. Hyukjae menarik nafas.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menemui Chanyeol besok?" tanya Seonwoong pada putranya.

" _Nde_." jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Aku ikut!" seru Jungkook kemudian.

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini." tolak Taehyung. Jungkook merengut.

" _Ani_ , Jungkook harus ikut." sambung Yoongi tiba-tiba.

" _Mwo?_!" pekik hampir seluruh orang yang ada di rumah itu.

" _Yak!_ Yoongi-ya, kau ini bicara apa? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau berniat akan menjaga Jungkook, tapi sekarang?" tanya Seokjin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Yoongi.

"Ya, kau benar _hyung_. Tapi, membiarkan Jungkook disini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat." ujar Yoongi.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung masih tak mengerti.

"Dengar! Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan Chanyeol. Terutama untukku dan Jungkook. Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Jungkook jika Jungkook berada dijangkauanku, jangkauan kita. Tapi, jika dia berada disini—itu hanya akan seperti memberikan umpan kepada mereka untuk menyakiti Jungkookie." jelas Yoongi.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu dan kacung itu?" tanya Seungwon membuat para anak muda disana tertawa kecil mendengar nada tak suka berisi kebencian dari ayah Namjoon.

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya dan menatap seluruh penghuni rumah satu persatu. Ia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya baik-baik dan ia yakin, ia tidak akan gagal untuk menyelamatkan Jimin- _nya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan seraya mengacak surainya yang tak gatal, sesekali ia juga menguap dengan kedua matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun di dini hari seperti ini.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya mendadak ketika ia hendak memasuki area rumah utama namun kedua matanya menangkap siluet familiar yang tengah duduk di ayunan seorang diri. Seketika, kesadaran Taehyung pulih sepenuhnya. Taehyung menarik nafas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati sosok yang entah sejak kapan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook — _sosok familiar_ — itu berjengit ketika Taehyung datang dan menyapanya.

"Tae _hyung_..." gumamnya tanpa arti. Taehyung duduk di samping ayunan kosong yang Jungkook duduki.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hm_?" tanya Taehyung tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan Taehyung lamat-lamat.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah aku anak pembawa sial?" Taehyung merengut tak suka.

" _Hey_... Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jungkook menunduk menatap kedua kakinya sendu.

"Aku sudah merepotkan banyak orang sejak kecil."

"Kookie-ya~" Jungkook menoleh dan kembali menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya lembut.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kau ingin menangis?" potong Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menunduk. Bahunya bergetar, tapi Taehyung tak mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Tak berapa lama ia bangkit dan beralih berdiri di depan Jungkook. Sejenak, ia tak melakukan apa-apa namun kemudian tangannya terulur menggapai kepala Jungkook dan menyembunyikannya di perutnya yang berotot.

Taehyung mengelus surai Jungkook tanpa henti bersamaan dengan lambat-laun suara isakan Jungkook yang keluar terdengar cukup memilukan. Taehyung mendongak, tak tega mendengar isakan penuh luka yang keluar dari orang yang sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Tapi, ia juga manusia yang akan turut menangis melihat orang disayanginya— _tidak,_ mungkin dicintainya menangis pilu seperti ini.

"Kookie-ya..." setelah membiarkan Jungkook menangis selama hampir 20 menit, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Diusapnya jejak-jejak air mata Jungkook dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak suka mendengarmu mengatakan kau anak pembawa sial. Aku membencinya, kau dengar?!" pinta Taehyung tak ingin dibantah dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut. "Dan lagi—jangan beranggapan ini semua terjadi karenamu, kau, Yoongi _hyung_ hingga Jimin sekalipun adalah korban. Dan kami, tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?!"

"T-tapi _hyung_ —"

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Taehyung tegas. Ditatapnya kedua manik Jungkook yang masih penuh air mata. "Kau tahu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Jadi, bisakah kau mempercayaiku?"

" _Hyung_ —" Taehyung menggeleng tak ingin mendengar sanggahan apapun dari Jungkook.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kau menyakitiku, Jungkookie." parau Taehyung dengan kedua matanya berkaca.

" _Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmall mianhae~_ " Jungkook hampir terisak membuat Taehyung dengan sigap menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook penuh kasih mencoba menenangkan sosok yang lebih muda meskipun kedua matanya juga penuh air mata. Dan, tanpa keduanya sadari ada dua pasang mata yang melihat bagaimana sikap Taehyung saat menangkan Jungkook. Yang satu berada di lantai dua di rumah utama yang tak lain adalah ayah Taehyung, Kim Wonjoong.

Wonjoong menghela nafas dan menatap kedua pemuda di bawah sana dengan nanar. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka sosok putranya yang nakal dan selalu bersikap konyol bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Sosok dewasa untuk orang yang tentu saja spesial baginya. Namun, dibalik semua itu, ia tahu putranya lebih menderita dari sosok yang dipeluknya, yang sedang berusaha ia tenangkan.

Sementara, sepasang mata yang lain berada tak jauh di belakang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Melihat kedua orang yang sedang saling menguatkan membuatnya teringat akan sosok mungil yang nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya saat ini. Ya, dialah Min Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dengan kedua matanya yang senantiasa menatapi kedua adiknya.

 _'Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka apapun yang terjadi. Dan, kali ini—percayalah pada hyung, Tae, Kook... Percayalah, jika kalian akan baik-baik saja.'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wajah pucat, bibir kering, lingkar hitam pada kedua matanya serta tubuhnya yang terasa keram karena sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi yang ia duduki. Belum lagi, perutnya yang kosong karena belum mendapat asupan apapun sejak kemarin membuat keadaan Park Jimin semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

 _Cklek!_

Bahkan, saking tak berdayanya Jimin sampai tak mengindahkan suara pintu terbuka serta derapan banyak langkah kaki yang tak perlu ia tebak langkah kaki siapa saja.

"Lihatlah, Park Jimin yang selalu bersikap _heroik_ dan _sok_ pintar sekarang hanya duduk tak berdaya dihadapan kita." seru tuan Nam yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jimin duduk. Ia berseru diiringi tawa penuh ejekan dari para anak buahnya yang mereka tujukan pada Jimin.

Tuan Nam berjalan mendekati Jimin, meraih dagu pemuda manis itu untuk menatap wajah pucatnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu Jiminie?" tanya tuan Nam dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau lapar Jimin sayang?" tanyanya lagi tapi tak direspon oleh Jimin yang tampaknya tak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek! Bangunkan dia!" geram tuan Nam yang membuat seorang bawahannya langsung membawa seember air dan—

 _Byur~_

—menyiramkannya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan kearah kepala Jimin.

Tuan Nam meraih dagu Jimin dan mencekeramnya kasar. Membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, _hm_?" tanya tuan Nam tersenyum miring. Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Sangat nyenyak sampai membuatku tak ingin bangun lagi." tuan Nam menghempaskan kepala Jimin membuat kepala lelaki mungil itu terantuk punggung kursi.

"Ada waktunya nanti kau tidur nyenyak dan tak akan bangun lagi. Dan aku akan memastikan itu." tuan Nam menyeringai. "Jadi—" jedanya sejenak. "—bagaimana keputusanmu Jiminie? Menuruti kemauanku atau mati sia-sia detik ini juga." Jimin tergelak gila.

"Apa bedanya? Aku menuruti kemauanmu atau tidak—bukankah itu sama saja untukku? _Kecuali..._ Jika kau memberikan penawaran yang lain." tantang Jimin. Tuan Nam menatap Jimin intens. Pemuda manis di depannya ini benar-benar menarik.

"Bagaimana jika begini—" tuan Nam memulai negosiasinya. "Kau turuti kemauan keduaku tapi minus kakekmu. Bahkan, jika perlu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan Seoul selama-lamanya." Jimin diam sejenak, memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menerka apalagi kiranya rencana iblis yang berdiri di depannya. Sementara, tuan Nam yang melihat Jimin tampak menimbang perkataannya, diam-diam tersenyum menang dan merasa bahwa Jimin telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Bagaimana Jiminie?" tanya tuan Nam menuntut. "Bukankah kakekmu adalah satu-satunya yang kau miliki saat ini? Apa kau juga mau jika aku membuat kau kehilangan tetua itu?" Jimin menggeram.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh kakekku kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalamu, Nam Goong Won!" desis Jimin tertahan.

" _Wow_ ~ kau membuatku takut Jiminie..." remeh tuan Nam.

"Jadi, apa pil—"

"Baiklah." sela Jimin tiba-tiba. Tuan Nam menyeringai tanpa tahu kelanjutan ucapan Jimin. Jimin mendongak dan menatap wajah sang iblis penuh keyakinan untuk mengatakan, "Bunuh aku sekarang juga!" yang mana pilihan Jimin membuat semua mata membulat tak menyangka jika Jimin tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjemput ajalmu rupanya." Jimin tertawa sarkas, kemudian ia tersenyum manis dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam kearah tuan Nam.

"Ya! Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?! Bunuh aku sekarang dan semuanya akan selesai." pinta Jimin. Tuan Nam mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Panggil Park Chanyeol sekarang!" titah tuan Nam pada salah satu tangan kanannya. Dan Choi Seunghyun yang pertama bergerak menjalankan perintah sang bos.

Tak lama Seunghyun pergi, ia kembali bersama Chanyeol yang hanya memasang wajah datar membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini.

Seunghyun bergabung dengan kedua rekannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghadap tuan Nam seorang diri.

" _Do it!"_ bisik tuan Nam tepat ketika Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Tuan Nam berbalik mengakibatkan Chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin. Sementara, Jimin mendecih masih tak percaya jika ia telah dikhianati selama ini oleh sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Jimin—"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku!" potong Jimin enggan menatap pria tampan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku~" Jimin terkekeh, ia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol kelewat tajam.

"Kau menyesal? Menyesal saat aku mengetahui semuanya? _Woah, hyung~_ seharusnya aku yang menyesal. Menyesal karena telah mengenalmu dan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku sebagai kakakmu?!" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tempat Jimin duduk terikat. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga Jimin.

"Kau harus menerima permintaannya." bisik Chanyeol. Jimin membulat tak percaya. Bahkan Chanyeol juga memohon padanya?

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup. Bunuh aku sekarang!" seru Jimin. Chanyeol menarik nafas. Akan sulit untuk menyakinkan Jimin untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Lakukan sekarang Park Chanyeol!" interuksi tuan Nam bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Lakukan seperti apa kataku, jika kau tidak ingin menyesal." bisik Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin dan hendak akan menghunuskan pisau kesayangannya tepat kearah perut Jimin sebelum,

"PARK CHANYEOL!" suara familiar yang berseru masuk di kedua telinga Jimin. Jimin mendongak dan menoleh ke asal suara yang tak lain berasal dari pintu masuk gudang. Seisi gudang menoleh dan Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat tiga orang yang tak pernah ia harap datang ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tatapan Jimin terpaku pada sosok tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu. Mengalirkan duka serta rasa sakit kala melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya yang terikat tak berdaya serta dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

" _Woah_ ~ lihatlah siapa yang datang..." sambut tuan Nam tersenyum senang dan berniat untuk menyambut tiga tamu tak diundang. "Kau kedatangan pahlawanmu Jiminie..." jantung Jimin berdetak kencang terutama saat fokus tuan Nam yang mengarah pada sosok termuda diantara mereka. Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, dan Kim Namjoon tentu saja.

"Dan, aku tidak menyangka ditemui oleh anak yang lahir dari rahim Jieun-ie..." tuan Nam berjalan mendekati tempat ketiga tamu tak diundangnya berdiri, niat awalnya ingin mendekati Jeon Jungkook tapi keponakan kesayangannya dengan segera menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya, _samchon_!" titah Namjoon dingin. Tuan Nam tertawa mengejek.

"Jangan halangi aku Kim Namjoon! Seharusnya, kau berdiri di belakangku, bukan di depanku." Namjoon mendecih.

"Aku sudah berdiri di posisi yang tepat tuan Nam Goong Won!" tuan Nam mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Ingat dimana posisimu yang sebenarnya Kim Namjoon, kau hanyalah anak terbuang oleh ayahmu yang kemudian aku pungut!"

"Jangan mengada-ada tuan Nam yang terhormat!" sela Yoongi membuat tuan Nam mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. "Kau-lah tua bangka yang terbuang dan patut di kasihani." tuan Nam menggeram penuh amarah namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika pujaan hatimu terbunuh di depan matamu?" tanya tuan Nam berniat memancing. Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin yang tengah memasang wajah khawatirnya yang sangat kentara.

"Menegangkan tentu saja." dan jawaban kelewat santai dari Yoongi tentu saja mengakibatkan kerutan heran di dahi masing-masing orang. "Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu, yang membunuh orang yang kau cintai dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Kau sama menjengkelkannya dengan ibumu!" sinis tuan Nam. Yoongi tergelak, ia mengambil selangkah mendekati tuan Nam dengan tatapan menantang.

"Urusanmu denganku Nam Goong Won. Bukan dengan Park Jimin!" tutur Yoongi yang membuat Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya dan tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ya, memang seperti itu. Urusanku memang padamu tapi juga padanya." tuan Nam menunjuk Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian. "Jadi, karena kalian sudah datang kemari dengan cuma-cuma—katakan padaku siapa yang akan menukarkan diri kalian dengan Park Jimin dan menyusul ibu kalian?" tawar tuan Nam membuat Jimin menggeleng keras.

"Tukar aku dengan Jimin _hyung_ sekarang." pinta Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Tuan Nam menyeringai ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook tanpa halangan siapapun, ia hendak membalas ucapan Jungkook sebelum—

"TIDAK!" suara Jimin yang membuat seluruh orang di gudang kembali mengalihkan atensi mereka padanya. Wajah Jimin yang pucat semakin memucat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat ketiga orang yang ia lindungi selama ini secara cuma-cuma mengantar nyawa mereka kemari.

"Jangan sentuh mereka Nam Goong Won!" seru Jimin menggeram marah. Tuan Nam berbalik membelakangi Jungkook dan menatap Jimin tanpa minat.

"Terlambat Park Jimin. Kau sudah memutuskannya dari awal, bukan?" tanya tuan Nam merasa menang.

" _Tidak tidak tidak!"_ tolak Jimin cepat. "Kau sudah tidak memiliki urusan dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , Jungkook bahkan Namjoon _hyung_. Kau hanya memiliki urusan denganku sekarang. Jadi, aku mohon~ biarkan mereka pergi." mohon Jimin melas yang membuat Yoongi, Namjoon, Jungkook bahkan Chanyeol tak terima melihat Jimin sampai memohon pada sang iblis.

"Membiarkan mereka pergi? Mereka yang mengantarkan diri mereka kemari jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot menyuruh mereka pergi jika targetku datang sendiri?" Jimin mulai meronta dalam ikatannya. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada ketiga sahabat kecilnya terlebih kala tuan Nam kembali berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Jimin menatap Chanyeol sejenak, bisikan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya juga berfikir jika Chanyeol mengetahui kedatangan Yoongi, Jungkook dan Namjoon ke gudang tua ini. Jimin menunduk, memejamkan kedua matanya ia tidak bisa berfikir terlalu lama. Jimin menarik nafas dan bersiap untuk menyerukan,

"BAIKLAH!" seru Jimin tiba-tiba. "Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu tapi aku mohon—jangan sakiti mereka!" putus Jimin akhirnya yang membuat tuan Nam menyeringai mengerikan sementara ada beberapa dari mereka yang menarik nafas lega dengan keputusan Jimin itu.

Tuan Nam berbalik badan dan berjalan kearah tempat dimana Jimin masih duduk terikat.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Jiminie..." pinta tuan Nam setelah ia tepat berada dihadapan Jimin. Dan sungguh, jika Yoongi tak mengingat bahwa ia sudah menyusun rencana matang-matang dan tak ingin lebih membahayakan Jimin, mungkin kepala Nam Goong Won sudah Yoongi pisahkan dari tubuhnya sejak tadi.

" _Aku_ —" jeda Jimin sejenak. "—aku akan melakukannya." tuan Nam menyeringai.

"Anak baik." puji tuan Nam ia mengerling ke arah Jiyoung. Jiyoung mengangguk, ia berlalu untuk mengambilkan sesuatu yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari posisinya semula. Akan tetapi, kenapa sesuatu itu tidak ada pada tempatnya?

"Mencari ini, _huh_?" tanya sebuah suara dari kegelapan yang membuat seluruh orang kembali menoleh keasal suara. Sesosok pemuda tampan yang berjalan masuk gudang dari arah sudut yang minim penerangan. Dan, untuk Jimin sendiri melihat siapa yang muncul membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Taehyung?" gumam Jimin tak percaya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba kembali berjalan mendekati Jimin disaat orang-orang sedang fokus pada Taehyung dan Jiyoung.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jimin.

"Semua temanmu, serta ayah dan asisten mereka berada disini, jadi jangan berbuat apa-apa dan ikuti permainan mereka." Jimin mengeryit dalam. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol, tak mengerti pemuda tampan itu sebenarnya berada di pihak siapa.

" _Well~_ tak perlu heran jika melihat kami semua berada disini." sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut yang berlawanan dengan Taehyung. Membuat semua orang kembali menoleh dan mendapati asisten pribadi Jimin, Lee Hyukjae. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, baru mereka sadari jika di gudang itu sudah dipenuhi oleh Seokjin, Hoseok, Minseok, Taekwoon, Donghae, Joonmyeon, Sehyuk, dan Hyunwoo.

"Mereka benar-benar disini?" gumam Jimin lebih pada berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaannya melihat semua orang terkasihnya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

" _Sial!_ Siapa yang berani mengkhianatiku!" geram tuan Nam penuh murka. Ia berbalik menghadap Jimin menatapnya kelewat tajam membuat Jimin tergelak. "Inikah permainanmu?!" Jimin memgeryit tak mengerti.

" _Brengsek!_ Aku juga tidak tahu mereka semua berada disini!" balas Jimin yang membuat hampir semua orang mengeryit lucu dengan tuturan Jimin yang berani.

Tuan Nam mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin.

"Baiklah, kalian datang mungkin untuk menyalamatkan _bedebah_ kecil ini dan juga menangkapku. Tapi, maaf jika kalian datang justru untuk menyaksikan proses kematian si kecil ini." lanjut tuan Nam berjalan mendekati Jimin. "Lagipula bukankah kalian sudah kalah jumlah? Oh, aku tahu—kalian pasti ingin mengantri. Jadi, tenang saja kalian pasti akan mendapat gilirannya."

" _Hell_... Kalah jumlah? Kau yang kalah jumlah tua bangka!" seru Namjoon buka suara. Dengan beraninya, Namjoon berjalan mendekati sang paman dan tersenyum miring. "Tidakkah kau menyadari apa yang berubah di gudang ini?" tanya Namjoon menyeringai tampan membuat tuan Nam mau tidak mau mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gudang. Dan saat itulah, ia baru menyadari jika di gudang itu bukan berisi anak buahnya dan saat ini hanya ada dirinya bersama dengan Yunho, Seunghyun, Jiyoung dan juga Chanyeol.

"Cerdas. Benar-benar cerdas. Kuakui, kau membuatku terkesan saat ini Kim Namjoon." puji tuan Nam yang melihat tak ada celah untuknya selamat. Tapi, bukan Nam Goong Won namanya jika tak memikirkan rencana cadangan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tuan Nam melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, baiklah aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada kalian tanpa perlawanan." lanjut tuan Nam yang membuat semua orang membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut. Apa lagi yang direncanakan iblis ini?

Tiba-tiba saja tuan Nam mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, begitu pula dengan Yunho, Seunghyun, dan Jiyoung sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Tunggu apalagi tangkap aku sekarang!" pinta tuan Nam bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang melepas ikatan Jimin dengan pisau lipatnya dan menarik tubuh Jimin kasar ke dalam kungkungannya. Ia menahan leher Jimin dengan lengan kekarnya. Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Jimin terkejut dan nyaris terjatuh karena merasakan kedua kakinya yang keram dan lemas. Hal itu sontak membuat hampir seluruh orang memekik memanggil namanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau menangkapku atau membiarkan Jimin mati?" tanya tuan Nam merasa menang melihat sikap tangkas Chanyeol untuk menawan Jimin saat ini.

"Tentu saja tetap akan menangkapmu tuan Nam." Sehyuk yang berseru. "Tujuan kami hanya untuk menangkapmu."

"Pilihan yang salah kalau begitu." balas tuan Nam, ia berbalik dan pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam masih tak melakukan apapun sesuai dengan isyarat dari bosnya itu.

"Lakukan!" titah tuan Nam, Chanyeol masih bergeming.

"Maaf tuan Nam, tapi aku bukan kau yang berani membunuh orang yang kau cintai dengan tanganmu sendiri." tuan Nam beserta ketiga tangan kanannya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Jimin yang terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Seunghyun penuh amarah pada adik angkatnya itu.

"Maaf _hyung_ , tapi kali ini—aku ingin melakukan hal yang benar." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

" _Sial_ , jadi kau yang mengkhianatiku?!" geram tuan Nam murka. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya membuat pilihan untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya." jawab Chanyeol yang tentu saja menyiratkan sindiran untuk orang tertentu.

"Brengsek berani sekali kau—"

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

Baru sekali melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, tuan Nam sudah dihadapi dengan banyak todongan pistol kearahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanpa semua orang sadari ada seorang yang diam-diam mengambil langkah mundur. Bukan. Bukan untuk melarikan diri melainkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan semua orang.

"Kau senang, Park Jimin?" tanya tuan Nam yang kali ini menatap pasrah kearah Jimin. Tak ada seringai keji lagi diwajahnya. Jimin terdiam dan membalas menatap wajah tua itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku senangi untuk saat ini, tuan Nam." jawab Jimin lirih. "Tidak ada yang senang dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini." lanjut Jimin sendu.

Seketika, atmosfir di gudang itu berubah menjadi kesunyian. Tak ada yang bergerak di tempat mereka. Terutama Jimin yang melihat siluet seseorang yang bersejajar lurus dengannya di sudut ruangan. Orang yang sama, yang menjadi pelaku pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, hal itu membuat Jung Yunho — _sosok yang diam-diam mengambil langkah mundur_ — menjadi teringat dengan sosok bocah kecil yang berada di pelukan ayahnya. Ya, dan sosok kecil itu adalah Park Jimin.

Jimin tetap tenang meskipun di seberang sana, Yunho sudah mengokang senjatanya tepat kearah Jimin. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya seolah pasrah jika Yunho memang berniat untuk menembakkan dirinya di tengah ketegangan seperti ini. Jimin rela jika itu memang bisa menghentikan semua kekacauan ini. Namun, yang tidak Jimin ketahui adalah ada seorang yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Yunho dan Jimin. Hal itu membuatnya berlari cepat kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat bersamaan dengan—

 _DOOR!_

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan pelukan erat dan penuh ketakutan ia dapat bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang dilayangkan. Jantung Jimin berdetak kencang kala ia mengetahui jika orang yang memeluknya adalah,

"Jungkook?" gumam Jimin cemas bukan main. Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan menatap Jimin penuh teka-teki membuat Jimin semakin mengeryit khawatir. "Jung—" Jungkook berbalik badan dan saat itulah Jimin mengetahui jika Jungkook tak terluka sedikitpun.

Kedua mata Jungkook bergulir kesana-kemari menatap satu persatu orang di sekelilingnya sampai kedua matanya menangkap tepat pada sosok yang tak jauh berada di depannya. Tersenyum amat tampan kearahnya.

" _Andwae_ ~" gumam Jungkook kala pikirannya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak ia inginkan sebelum,

 _BRUK!_

"TAEHYUNG!" seruan Seokjin dan Joonmyeon menyadarkan Jungkook jika orang yang melindunginya dari tembakan benar adalah Taehyung. Dada Jungkook kembang-kempis saat ia berlari kearah Taehyung dengan gontai dan memangku kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , tetap buka matamu..." isak Jungkook kacau. Taehyung tersenyum lemah.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku."

" _Hyung_ , jangan meracau." Taehyung menggeleng kecil.

"Aku—ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... Tapi, kau harus mendengarnya setelah aku sembuh dan membuka mata."

" _Andwae andwae andwae_... Jangan tutup matamu! Jangan!"

"Kookieya—"

" _Hyung_..."

"Aku—"

"Tae _hyung_!" Jungkook memeluk kepala Taehyung bersamaan dengan para polisi dan para _appa_ yang berdatangan dan langsung mengamankan Nam Goong Won, Jung Yunho, Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyoung dan Park Chanyeol. Saat tiga orang polisi mendekati Chanyeol dan Jimin, Chanyeol pun langsung melepas Jimin dan menyerahkan kedua tangannya untuk di borgol.

"Tuan muda Park, apa anda—" belum sempat salah satu polisi itu bertanya lebih lanjut tapi sudah dikejutkan dengan—

 _Bruk!_

—Jimin yang jatuh pingsan diatas lantai gudang yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menautkan jemari besarnya pada jemari mungil Jimin, sesekali ia mengecupi punggung tangan itu, sementara si pemiliknya sudah tak sadarkan diri selama hampir enam jam. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di kamar inap Jimin di _Seoul Hospital_ seorang diri. Ya, seorang diri mengingat kondisi Taehyung yang tak kalah mengkhawatirkan membuat semua orang memutuskan untuk berada disana, menemani Taehyung dan memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung tangan Jimin. Bayangan bagaimana Jimin nyaris tertembak namun kemudian dilindungi cepat oleh Jungkook akan tetapi dengan sigap Taehyung menghalau peluru itu yang justru mengenai punggungnya. Yoongi merasa gagal melindungi sahabat kecilnya bahkan pujaan hatinya, ia merasa tidak becus dan justru hanya bisa memperburuk keadaan.

Bahu Yoongi bergetar. Ia terisak tanpa suara. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi punggung tangan Jimin tanpa tahu jika si pemilik tangan sudah membuka kedua matanya lima menit yang lalu.

Jimin menarik nafas. Tangannya yang terinfus terangkat untuk mengelus surai Yoongi lembut. Yoongi yang merasakan usapan pada kepalanya pun seketika mendongak dan alangkah bahagianya ia kala menangkap kedua mata indah Jimin menatapnya teduh.

Jimin tersenyum manis. Dan Yoongi akui, senyuman Jimin tetap manis dan cantik meskipun wajahnya memucat. Tangan Jimin yang semula mengelus surai Yoongi berpindah untuk menghapus air mata sosok yang lebih tua.

" _Uljima_..." lirih Jimin serak. Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa lama sekali bangunnya?" tanya Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang dibalas serupa oleh pemuda manis itu.

" _Mianhae, hyung_... Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu cemas." sesal Jimin.

"Selalu." jawab Yoongi jujur. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku hampir menjadi _psychopath_." Jimin terkekeh.

" _Psychopath_ tampan."

"Yak!" seru Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _Hyung_ , peluk aku." pintanya manja. Yoongi terkekeh gemas dan memeluk tubuh Jimin penuh kehati-hatian. " _Hyung_ , aku takut~" lirih Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku sudah ada disini." tutur Yoongi menenangkan. Jimin melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap pemuda tampan itu cemas.

"Tapi _hyung_ , bagaimana keadaan—" Jimin menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Yoongi tersenyum sendu.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggil dokter, _hm_?." Jimin menurut dan membiarkan Yoongi memanggilkan dokter untuknya.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar inap Jimin dan berjalan menuju kamar inap yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Cklek!_

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar inap yang tak lain adalah kamar dimana Taehyung dirawat.

"Jimin sudah sadar." baru selangkah Yoongi masuk, tapi ia sudah disambut dengan pernyataan akan sarat kecemasan dari Hyukjae.

Hm, tak perlu heran jika Hyukjae berada di kamar inap Taehyung dibandingkan kamar inap Jimin terlebih kala ia menyerukan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, itu karena sebenarnya kamar inap Jimin sudah dipasangi alat penyadap yang berada di bawah ranjang pemuda manis yang mereka salurkan ke kamar inap Taehyung karena secara sengaja memang tidak hanya Hyukjae yang berada disana, seluruh keempat tuan muda, para orang tua, serta para asisten masing-masing hingga kakek Jimin sendiri berada di kamar inap Taehyung untuk menemani si korban penembakan yang sudah siuman sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ya, agaknya Yoongi mendesah lega mengetahui bahwa peluru yang mengenai Taehyung tidak berakibat fatal pada anggota tubuhnya entah dalam ataupun luar.

" _Nde_ , Jimin sudah sadar." jawab Yoongi sekenanya. "Tapi, apa tidak apa jika kita melakukan semua ini?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Yoongi-ya, kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jimin tidak akan mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada kita. Ya, mungkin dia akan menjawabnya jika kita bertanya tapi dia begitu cerdas untuk memanipulasi semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kita ajukan. Nam Goong Won saja bisa terkecoh olehnya apalagi kita?" tutur Seungwon membuat Yoongi tak memiliki pilihan lain. Yoongi menarik nafas lelah.

"Tapi, apa nantinya tidak akan berdampak untuk _psikis_ Jimin?"

"Tentu tidak, Yoongi-ya!" Yoongi menoleh kala mendengar suara familiar dari arah pintu kamar inap Taehyung dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan putih khas seorang dokter.

"Siwon hyung?" sapa Yoongi heran. Pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri saudara sepupunya yang merangkap sebagai seorang psikiater handal di London.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau melupakanku setelah bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu, _huh_? Padahal, di London saja aku yang selalu mengurusmu melebihi ayahmu sendiri." sindir Siwon yang membuat Seonwoong berdecak mendengar penuturan putra dari kakak kandungnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting sekarang." tolak Yoongi. "Dan, katakan kenapa kau yakin jika rencana ini tidak akan mengganggu _psikis_ Jimin?"

"Jangan lupakan jika Jimin memiliki mental yang kuat, Min Yoongi." tutur Siwon yakin. "Selama pengalamanku, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya meskipun ia di berada dalam alam bawah sadar sekalipun. Aku sudah memeriksanya sebelum dia siuman saat kau berada disini. Jimin tidak akan terpengaruh karena ia tidak akan membiarkan akal sehatnya terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, orang tersohor seperti mantan perdana menteri Nam Goong Won bisa kalah telak dengan bocah macam Park Jimin? Bahkan, tidak hanya Nam Goong Won, kalian semua yang ada disini—sudah berapa kali Jimin membodohi kalian? Sudah berapa kali ia menutup rapat dan merahasiakan semua ini dari kalian? Gertakan semacam ini, hanya akan memberikan efek sedikit kepada Jimin. Itu pun jika ia terpancing dengan ucapanmu. Jimin tidak akan terpengaruh pada tekanan tapi dia akan terpengaruh ketika ia sadar betul jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah salah. Jadi, terutama untukmu Yoongi-ya, kami semua sangat berharap padamu karena ini juga menyangkut tentang dirimu. Tidakkah kau ingin, Jimin lebih membuka diri? Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini Jimin ketahui? Atau tidakkah kau ingin, Jimin tidak membebankan semua ini pada dirinya sendiri?" jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar, Yoongi-ya. Jimin adalah satu-satunya saksi sekaligus bukti terkuat untuk menjatuhkan Nam Goong Won dan menghentikan semua kebusukannya." Sambung Seungho yang membuat Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." putus Yoongi yang akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar inap Taehyung diikuti Siwon yang turut membuntuti.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar inap Jimin dengan Siwon yang masih berada di belakangnya. Kedua pria tampan itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Kau sudah sadar Jimin-ssi?" sapa Siwon ramah. Jimin mengeryit merasa familiar dengan wajah dokter itu. "Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada beberapa bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" tanya Siwon seraya memeriksa tubuh Jimin dengan stetoskopnya. Jimin melirik sekilas ke arah _name tag_ sang dokter, tertera tulisan _'Si Won Choi'_ disana. Kemudian, ia mengeryit kala tak hanya wajah yang familiar tapi juga nama sang dokter.

"Tidak dokter Choi, aku sudah sedikit membaik." jawab Jimin dengan otaknya yang sudah mulai berfikir keras untuk mengingat apakah ia mengenal dokter di depannya atau tidak.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak memang memiliki keluhan. Tapi, kau tetap akan melakukan _ct-scan_ lusa depan." Jimin tampak terkejut, ia menatap Siwon yang baru saja selesai memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Tapi, aku baik-baik saja." tolak Jimin.

"Jimin~" himbau Yoongi tak ingin menerima penolakan dari pemuda manis-nya. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal membuat Siwon terkekeh melihatnya. "Wajah, kaki dan tanganmu memar dan kau bilang itu baik-baik saja?!" seru Yoongi. Jimin menunduk, sebal rasanya melihat Yoongi yang memarahinya. "Bagaimana jika memar-memar itu berdampak buruk pada organ vitalmu? Apa kau tahu?!"

" _Aish~_ anak ini benar-benar." desis Yoongi kesabarannya sudah melampaui batas dengan sikap Jimin yang selalu berbuat seenakya tanpa melakukan pertimbangan dulu pada orang lain. "Maaf dokter Choi, tapi aku akan memastikan jika Jimin akan melakukan _ct scan_ lusa depan."

 _"_ _Woah~ Yoongi hyung benar-benar posesif."_ komentar Hoseok yang mendengar dengan jelas segala percakapan ketiga manusia yang berada di kamar sebelah.

" _Hm_ , kau memang harus memastikannya Yoongi-ya karena jika tidak Park _haraboji_ akan menuntut rumah sakit ini." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia mendongak dan menatap Siwon selidik seolah jika ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan dari dokter tampan di depannya.

"Ada apa Jimin-ssi?" tanya Siwon yang menyebut nama Jimin dengan nada ejekan. Hal itu, membuat Yoongi terkekeh melihat kedua orang beda generasi di depannya.

" _Yak!_ Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Jimin-ssi'_!" sarkas Jimin jengah. Siwon dan Yoongi tertawa gemas.

 _"_ _Tampaknya, Jimin sudah ingat."_ tutur Sehyuk yang diangguki oleh Donghae dan Joonmyeon yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Sifat aslinya sudah muncul, _hyung."_ bisik Yoongi. Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dasar anak nakal!" gemas Siwon seraya mengusak rambut Jimin.

" _Aish—yak!"_

"Bisakah kau mengurangi kebiasaan mengumpatmu _tuan muda?"_ ejek Siwon. Jimin menggeram.

"Sudah, sana pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!" usir Jimin. Siwon terperangah.

" _Yak!_ Park Jimin sopan sedikit pada calon kakak iparmu." desis Siwon kesal bukan main. Jimin mencibir.

"Kau saudara jauh dari Yoongi _hyung_. _Lagi pula_ —" Jimin menjeda ucapannya sejenak entah kenapa wajahnya memanas dan kedua pipinya yang merah merona sampai ke telinganya.

"Lagi pula kenapa Jiminie?" goda Yoongi. Jimin berdecak.

"Sudah pergi sana!" Jimin enggan melanjutkan ucapannya dan justru mendorong tubuh Siwon agar keluar dari kamar inapnya. Yoongi menggeleng gemas.

 _"_ _Aigoo~ aku yakin, Jimin pasti sedang merona sekarang."_ ujar Seokjin yang berdiri di belakang kursi di samping ranjang Taehyung dimana Jungkook duduk.

 _"_ _Dan, aku juga yakin—Yoongi pasti sedang berpuas diri memandangi rona merah di wajah Jimin."_ sahut Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi setelah Siwon benar-benar keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pertanyaan Yoongi ini pun sontak membuat seluruh orang yang berada di kamar inap Taehyung terdiam dan mendengar was-was apa jawaban yang akan Jimin keluarkan.

"Apa semua orang ada disana?" tanya Jimin takut. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Ya, termasuk kakekmu." hal itu membuat Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Jimin..."

"Apa Taehyung baik-baik saja?" Jimin tak mengindahkan panggilan Yoongi. Ia hanya menatap kedua mata Yoongi dengan tatapan melas bak puppy yang ditinggalkan majikannya. "Kenapa _hyungie_ disini. Seharusnya, _hyungie_ menemani Taehyung. Bagaimana jika Taehyungie membutuhkan _hyungie_?"

 _"_ _Aku membutuhkannya? Apa Jimin bercanda? Justru, aku akan ditelantarkan Yoongi hyung jika dia berada disini."_ komen Taehyung yang membuat Seonwoong langsung menatap putra semata wayang Wonjoong itu tajam. Taehyung menunjukkan cengirannya tanda damai pada sang paman, karena sungguh Seonwoong itu sama mengerikannya dengan Yoongi jika sedang marah.

"Jimin." sela Yoongi tegas. Jimin menunduk diam.

"Pergilah, _hyung_." usir Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengeryit tak menyangka.

"Hey—"

"Pergilah!" potong Jimin lagi. "Aku sudah baik."

"Ya! Terus saja usir aku dari hidupmu!" kesal Yoongi tak tahan. "Terus saja bersikap kau hidup sebatang kara! Kau tahu, sikapmu ini membuat semua orang semakin canggung padamu termasuk kakekmu!"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana _hyung_? Kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" Jimin mendongak dan menatap Yoongi dengan kedua matanya berkaca. "Aku mengalami banyak kehilangan di dalam hidupku. Keluargaku. Ingatanku. Semuanya. Apa kau pikir semuanya bisa memulih seperti sediakala meskipun aku sudah ingat semuanya?"

Dan, penuturan Jimin kali ini membuat seluruh orang di kamar sebelah merasakan sebersit rasa bersalah karena seolah membuka luka lama yang Jimin rasakan selama ini.

 _"_ _Apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan padanya?"_ tanya dokter Jung yang juga berada disana.

 _"_ _Tidak. Akan lebih baik, jika Jimin mengutarakan semua isi hatinya."_ kakek Park bersuara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak, membuat semuanya hanya bisa menurut dan mendengar situasi yang mulai menegang diantara Jimin dan Yoongi di kamar sebelah.

"Kau benar. Semuanya memang tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Termasuk kita. Jadi, bukankah sia-sia jika aku _tidak_ —jangan pikirkan aku, jika kita semua mengharapkan sesuatu darimu? Bahkan, rasanya pengorbanan Taehyung hanya sia-sia saja jika melihatmu terus bersikap seperti ini."

" _Hyung_ , hentikan."

"Hentikan?! Kau yang hentikan Park Jimin! Ada berapa banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kita semua? Dariku dan Jungkook? Apa kau pikir dengan menyembunyikan semua fakta ini adalah keputusan yang benar? Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan Jungkook ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya dari orang lain?!"

"BERHENTI MENYALAHKANKU HYUNG!"

"Kalau begitu BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA SENDIRI!" seru Yoongi tak terkontrol. "Aku marah ketika kau menolong Namjoon tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kami. Aku marah karena kau tak pernah menganggapku."

"Bukan begitu maksudku _hyung_ —"

"Lalu apa?! Kau ingin aku mengetahui semuanya dari orang lain bukan? Terlihat begitu buruk dimata semua orang karena tidak tahu apa-apa? Ini menyangkut tentang masa lalu keluargaku, Park Jimin. Kau mengetahuinya sejak awal tapi kau diam saja?!" Jimin menunduk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku? Membiarkan aku mengetahuinya dari Park Chanyeol dan membuatnya seolah seperti pahlawanmu?" Jimin membulat terkejut. Ia menggeleng cemas.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Sungguh, bahkan aku baru tahu jika Chanyeol _hyung_ —"

"Sudahlah, Jimin. Maafkan, aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan emosiku." Yoongi berbalik tapi dengan cepat Jimin menahan tangannya.

"Tidak _hyung_ , kau salah paham bukan seperti itu ceritanya."

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya? Apa jika Chanyeol tidak datang menemuiku dan mengatakan semuanya, apa kau tetap akan menyimpan semua fakta ini sampai kau mati?"

 _"_ _Tidakkah Yoongi cukup keterlaluan?"_ tanya Seokjin mulai cemas.

 _"_ _Tidak, aku yakin—Yoongi hyung bisa mengatasi semuanya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau tidak."_ balas Namjoon yang berdiri di seberang Jungkook dan Seokjin.

Yoongi melihat Jimin yang masih menunduk diam namun tangan Jimin masih berada di pergelangan tangannya, masih menahannya.

 _"_ _Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa tak ada yang bersuara?"_ tanya Hyukjae cemas begitu pula para tuan muda dan orang tua.

Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin perlahan namun entah kenapa Jimin tetap kekeuh menahan tangan Yoongi meskipun ia masih mempertahankan kebungkamannya dihadapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Jangan menahanku jika kau tidak ingin bicara apa-apa." tegas Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng cepat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan menatap Yoongi teduh. Ia menarik nafas dan dengan perlahan melepas pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang tertahan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanan Jimin merambat di bawah ranjangnya. Yoongi yang melihat itu membulat terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa Jimin mengetahui keberadaan alat penyadap itu.

Jimin menatap alat penyadap yang ia lepas yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

" _aku_ —" Jimin bersuara seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menenangkan diri.

Yoongi masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mendekati Jimin ataupun hanya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang bagaimana Jimin bisa mengetahui tentang keberadaan alat penyadap itu.

Jimin menarik nafas, dikembalikanya alat penyadap itu ke tangan Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara, meskipun tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok manis di depannya. Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat.

"— _jika_ ," Jimin menjeda ucapannya sejenak. Membuat seluruh orang di kamar sebelah dan Yoongi sendiri mendengar was-was apa yang ingin Jimin sampaikan.

"— _jika_ aku mengatakan semuanya, apakah kalian akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Jimin meragu.

"Kau tahu, lebih dari siapapun, aku dan semua orang akan mempercayaimu meskipun apa yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan. Tapi, aku mohon padamu Jiminie— _sekali ini saja,_ bersikaplah setega mungkin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Semuanya. Jangan lagi menyimpan lebih banyak dari kami seorang diri. Kau tahu, itu tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu, tapi semua orang terutama aku dan Jungkook." jawab Yoongi agaknya sedikit membuat Jimin tenang.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah memberitahu tentang apa yang Nam Goong Won incar dariku, bukan?" Yoongi hanya terdiam, tak mengangguk pun tak menggeleng. Jimin menarik nafasnya, ditatapnya Yoongi penuh kasih. "Tapi, apakah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Nam Goong Won sebelumnya? Yang membuatnya tak lagi tertarik mengincarmu dan Jungkookie?" suara Jimin tercekat, sungguh sebenarnya ia tak kuasa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya pun tak tega harus melihat sorot luka di kedua mata Jimin.

"Jiminie, maafkan aku jika ini menyakitimu. Tak perlu kau teruskan jika kau tak bisa." Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak _hyung_. Kau benar. Tidak selamanya aku menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Justru, jika aku bersikap seperti ini, pasti akan semakin banyak orang yang terluka." sadar Jimin. "Maafkan aku, sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah selama ini." Yoongi tersenyum tampan, ia berjalan mendekat Jimin untuk mengelus surai sosok yang lebih muda.

"Bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak menimbulkan masalah." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

 _"_ _Oh sungguh, bolehkah aku kesana dan mengganggu kedua sejoli itu? Telingaku gatal mendengar semua ini, sebentar-sebentar mereka bertengkar, lalu sebentar-sebentar mendadak menjadi cessy seperti ini…"_ kesal Hoseok yang dibalas kekehan dari mereka semua.

 _"_ _Setuju, hyung. Kakiku juga ingin lari dan menemui mereka."_ sahut Taehyung bersamaan dengan bonus cubitan di lengannya dari Jungkook. Taehyung mengaduh, tapi bukannya memasang wajah kesakitan, ia justru memasang wajah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk mengatakan semuanya?" tanya Yoongi setelah dirasanya Jimin cukup tenang. Jimin diam sejenak, ditatapnya Yoongi seolah tengah meminta sedikit kekuatan dari pemuda tampan itu. Sedikit kekuatan untuk kembali mengingat hal buruk yang ingin ia lupakan semasa hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Nyonya Kim—meninggal dunia."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Empat kata pemberitahuan itu sukses membuat ketujuh tuan muda yang sedang menikmati waktu bermain mereka di taman termangu di tempat. Mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Namjoon, sampai Namjoon sendiri tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

 _"_ _Candaan paman itu tidak lucu, jangan membuat lelucon seperti Taehyung atau Hoseok. Ini, bukan hari ulang tahunku, paman." Namjoon mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun tawanya terdengar tak bermakna sama sekali._

 _"_ _Maafkan saya, tuan muda." sesal sang paman. Namjoon memundurkan langkah kecilnya tak percaya, ia menggeleng—berusaha menampik segala hal yang baru saja ia dengar dengan kedua telinganya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ibunya meninggalkannya secepat ini. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, Namjoon pasti sedang bermimpi buruk. Ia pasti akan segera bangun ketika ibunya membangunkannya. Ya, ini semua pasti hanya mimpi. Tapi, kenapa ia tak kunjung bangun? Kenapa ia tetap berdiri di taman ini? Kenapa ia—_

 _"_ _Tidak!" gumam Namjoon menggeleng dan tak mampu lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah terbendung sedari tadi._

 _Bruk!_

 _Namjoon ambruk dari berdirinya yang membuat keenam sahabatnya langsung mendekapnya dan terisak bersama._

 _"_ _Andwae~ eomma…" isak Namjoon histeris._

 _"_ _Tenangkan dirimu, Namjoonie… kami disini, kau tidak sendiri~" lirih bocah cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin kecil, ia mengelus punggung Namjoon lembut bersamaan dengan kelima sahabatnya yang lain yang masih turut merangkul Namjoon memberikan bocah tampan itu kekuatan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Blam!_

 _Jimin kecil menutup pintu mobil yang dikendarai sang ayah. Wajahnya sendu kala melihat suasana rumah mewah penuh duka di depannya. Jimin mendongak saat jemari mungilnya digenggam tangan besar sang ayah._

 _"_ _Appa…" panggil Jimin sedih. Seojoon tersenyum kecil, ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi sang pangeran kecilnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, hm?" tanya Seojoon mengelus surai putranya yang tampak bersedih._

 _"_ _Apa Namjoonie hyung, akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin cemas. Seojoon tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Namjoonie hyung akan baik-baik saja jika ada kau, Jin hyung, Kookie, Hobi hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Taetae. Jadi, maukah kau menemani Namjoonie hyung sampai dia baik-baik saja? Tidak bersedih lagi?" Jimin mengangguk lucu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau Namjoonie hyung bersedih. Aku mau menemaninya, appa."_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau masuk dan bergabung bersama yang lain?" Jimin mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, kajja! Kita masuk sekarang!" Seojoon berdiri dan menggandeng Jimin untuk masuk ke rumah Namjoon yang halamannya sudah penuh dengan rangkaian bunga serta tulisan yang berisi ucapan 'turut berduka cita'._

 _Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah mewah Namjoon, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi rumah. Mencari keberadaan keenam sahabat kecilnya, terutama Namjoon tentu saja. Tapi, kedua mata sipitnya tak menemukan keberadaan kelima temannya atau Namjoon sendiri._

 _"_ _Appa, dimana yang lain?" tanya Jimin setelah tak mendapati Namjoon ataupun yang lain berada di rumah duka itu. Seojoon tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai putranya lembut._

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kita menunggu di ruang tengah saja?" tawar Seojoon. Jimin mengangguk menurut kala sang ayah membawanya untuk duduk di ruang tengah yang kebetulan sedang kosong tak ada siapapun. "Kau haus nak?" tanya Seojoon. Jimin menggeleng._

 _"_ _Appa, aku mencemaskan Namjoonie hyung." tutur Jimin. Seojoon mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Tunggulah disini sebentar, appa akan mencari Seongwon ahjussi, arra? Jangan kemana-mana, hm?" Jimin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Seojoon beranjak meninggalkannya._

 _Setelah sekitar lima menit kepergian Seojoon entah kenapa Jimin merasa kesepian. Mungkin, karena suasana duka yang ada di rumah mewah itu. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling rumah sang hyung, ia menarik nafas saat dirasa tak menemukan seorang pun sahabat-sahabatnya. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya bosan, ingin ia menyusul ayahnya atau mencari keberadaan sahabat yang lain tapi kembali lagi pada pesan ayahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, yang mengatakan untuk tetap diam ditempatnya duduk._

 _Jimin termangu kala pandangannya menangkap siluet dua orang yang salah satunya adalah si tuan rumah. Keduanya berjalan menjauhi para tamu dan menuju ke taman belakang. Jimin berfikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk membuntuti kedua orang itu diam-diam. Jimin bersembunyi di balik tanaman pagar yang ada ditaman belakang. Bocah kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak untuk memastikan keadaan sebelum kedua telinganya mendengar setiap ucapan yang kedua orang dewasa itu lontarkan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyangka menghadiri pemakaman adikku sendiri." ujar pria yang Jimin yakini lebih tua dari ayah Namjoon. Jimin menatap wajah pria yang sedagn berbincang serius dengan Seungwon._

 _'_ _Aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya' Jimin membatin._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku sudah gagal menjaga Siyeon."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah menduga dari awal jika kau tidak pantas untuk adikku!"_

 _Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut._

 _'_ _Jadi, pria itu adalah kakaknya Siyeon ahjumma? Tapi, kenapa dia tampak tidak menyukai Seungwon ahjussi?'_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang ini. Kau boleh menyalahkan semua yang terjadi kepadaku."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!" sarkas pria tua itu yang kemudian meninggalkan Seungwon yang sedang dalam keadaan hancur._

 _Jimin yang melihat pria tua itu melangkah pergi, entah inisiatif darimana ia memutuskan untuk membuntutinya._

 _'_ _Aku yakin, aku pernah melihatnya'_

 _Hingga, langkah Jimin terhenti kala pria itu keluar dari rumah Namjoon dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil yang tampak sepi, karena mobil-mobil pelayat kebanyakan diparkirkan di halaman rumah sementara garasi mobil hanya berisi mobil-mobil si pemilik rumah._

 _Jimin mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu garasi mobil. Ia menajamkan kedua telinganya lagi tepat ketika pria tua itu sedang berbicara dengan dua pria berbadan besar dengan setelan hitam formal._

 _"_ _Dengar! Selesaikan pekerjaan kalian, aku tidak ingin ada satu kesalahan pun kali ini, mengerti?!" titahnya yang dibalas bungkukan sopan dari kedua pria itu, yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pria tua yang cukup familiar bagi Jimin namun sayang tak bisa ia ingat sampai sekarang._

 _Sepergian kedua pria besar, Jimin melihat pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tampak menjawab panggilan dari seberang._

 _"_ _Bagaimana?" adalah kata pertama yang Jimin dengar dari pria itu._

 _"_ _Aku sudah repot-repot membuat kabar tentang kematian adikku, dan dengan kacaunya keadaan sekarang, aku yakin tidak ada yang akan membela Seojoon nantinya." Jimin membulatkan matanya mendengar nama sang ayah disebut oleh pria tua itu._

 _'_ _Omo! Aku ingat sekarang. Dia pria yang pernah datang ke rumah.'_

 _"_ _Hm, lakukan dengan cara lama. Lakukan persis seperti apa yang sudah ayahku lakukan pada wakil presiden Lee."_

 _Tubuh Jimin gemetar. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu? Wakil presiden? Seketika, tubuh Jimin terasa dingin dan menggigil, ia memundurkan langkahnya gemetar. Namun, tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya._

 _Prang!_

 _Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut kala tak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga yang tak ia sadari berada di belakang tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat pria paruh baya itu segera memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara._

 _Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai mendapati Jimin yang tampak gemetar ketakutan serta dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca menahan tangis._

 _"_ _Well~ kutebak, apa kau sudah mendengar semuanya, bocah manis?" tanyanya remeh. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dingin._

 _"_ _Kau jahat!" seru Jimin memberanikan diri. "Jangan ganggu ayahku."_

 _"_ _Ah~ jadi, apa kau putra sulung Seojoon?" tanya pria itu da berjongkok di depan Jimin. "Kau tahu, nak. Menguping pembicaraan orang tua adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Apalagi, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya," ujarnya bersamaan dengan air mata Jimin yang sudah keluar dari ekor matanya dengan deras. "Jangan menangis—" pria itu menghapus air mata Jimin dengan tangan besarnya. "—untuk sekarang kau tak boleh menangis, karena air matamu… harus kau simpan untuk masa depanmu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat sementara yang ditatap masing memasang wajah _shock_ nya. Tak hanya Yoongi, semua orang yang berada di kamar Taehyung juga saling terdiam tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Nam Goong Won selalu tahu, saat aku mendengar semua pembicaraannya entah dengan ayahku atau orang lain. Dan, itu adalah mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku alami." ujar Jimin. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Wakil presiden Lee, adalah mendiang kakekmu, _hyung_. Kakekmu dan Jungkook." ulang Jimin lebih jelas. Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tahu, jika ayahku membuat dokumen yang berisi penuh kode?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Ya, dan isi dari dokumen itu hanya tentang kaitan para korban serta motif pembunuhan dibalik semua kejadian itu. Bukankah begitu?" Jimin terdiam sejenak.

" _Hyung_ , apa Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang kenapa Nam Goong Won mengincarku?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"Hm, _bajingan_ itu memintamu untuk mengalih atas namakan semua perusahaan para appa bahkan kakekmu menjadi namanya." Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Ia menarik nafas dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkaca.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Dan salah satunya." jawab Jimin dengan nada bergetar.

"Salah satu?" Jimin mengangguk. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah—" Jimin menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "—berkas yang ayahku tulis terdapat enam dokumen dan lima dari enam dokumen itu sudah berada di tangan para _appa_ , tapi yang satu—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya membuat Yoongi dan semua orang di kamar sebelah kembali mendengar dengan was-was. "—yang satu berada di panti asuhan tempat aku dibesarkan."

"Dan, satu dokumen itu adalah kunci dari penjelasan yang ada di lima dokumen itu. Satu dokumen itu menyebutkan pelaku dan korban berisi buktinya. Dan sebenarnya, dokumen itu adalah dokumen yang ditujukan untuk kasus wakil presiden Lee." lanjut Jimin menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau menemukan _chip_ yang ada di kamarku?" Yoongi mengangguk. " _Chip_ itu berisi korban selain wakil presiden Lee termasuk ibumu dan ibunya Jungkook, serta kejahatan lain yang Nam Goong Won lakukan."

Yoongi bergumam tak percaya.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan darimu? Apa dia ingin dokumen itu?" Jimin menggeleng membuat Yoongi menarik nafas frustasi terlebih ia melihat Jimin yang mulai terisak tanpa sebab.

" _d_ -dia…" Jimin merasa sesak kala hendak mengatakan semuanya pada Yoongi, terlebih juga ia yakin jika para orang tua dan termasuk kakeknya mendengar semua kejujurannya kali ini. Jimin mendongak dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"— _dia_ memintaku untuk memalsukan dokumen itu dan merubah nama tersangkanya menjadi ayahku."

" _MWO?!_ _"_ tidak hanya Yoongi yang memekik tapi juga hampir seluruh orang di kamar Taehyung membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak percaya. Terutama kakek Park yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya serta menggeram penuh amarah.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua bahunya bergetar. Yoongi menarik nafas meraih tubuh Jimin dan memeluk pemuda manis yang selama ini sudah banyak mengalami bagaimana ancaman dan kerasnya selama delapan belas tahun ia hidup.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut _hyung_ — _hiks_!" isak Jimin semakin menjadi. "—aku takut jika aku tidak menuruti kemauan mereka dan berhenti mengejarku—aku takut, mereka akan menyakiti kakekku dan kalian semua. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup menyakitkan aku kehilangan ayah, ibu dan calon adikku~" racau Jimin semakin menjadi dan Yoongi hanya diam dan mengelus punggung yang sebenarnya rapuh itu.

 _Cklek!_

"Jimin-ah…" pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dan masuklah kakek Park yang berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana tempat cucunya berada. Jimin melepas pelukan Yoongi, masih dengan sesenggukan ditatapnya sang kakek yang menatapnya sendu.

" _Haraboji_ ~" lirih Jimin. " _mianhae_ … aku selalu membuatmu khawatir," kakek Park tersenyum kecil dan,

 _Tak!_

Yoongi terkejut begitu juga dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat jitakan super di kepala dari sang kakek.

" _Haraboji_ , kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Jimin tak terima.

"Dasar anak nakal! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan semuanya begitu saja kepada Yoongi daripada pada kakekmu sendiri." Yoongi terkekeh dan Jimin tersenyum malu.

" _Haraboji_ , jangan membuatku malu." bisik Jimin pada sang kakek yang meskipun masih bisa di dengar Yoongi.

"Kau memang pantas untuk dipermalukan."

" _Haraboji_ ~"

"Berhenti merajuk anak nakal!" seru kakek Park membuat Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa _haraboji_ tidak ingin memelukku?" tawar Jimin. Kakek Park terkekeh dan menarik cucu manisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan, _haraboji_ nak~" Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukan sang kakek.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal." balas Jimin. Kakek Park melepas pelukan Jimin dan menatap wajah manis sang cucu yang masih memucat.

"Berjanjilah, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, dari semuanya." pinta kakek Park yang diangguki tegas oleh Jimin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _– One On The Way –_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Breaking News!_**

 _Terungkap tersangka sebenarnya dibalik kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarga mendiang Menteri Park Seojoon, delapan tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang dilakukan oleh mantan tiga narapidana yang baru bebas beberapa bulan yang lalu atas perintah mantan Perdana Menteri Nam Goong Won. Motif dari pembunuhan terencana ini adalah dikarenakan mendiang Menteri Park memiliki bukti serta mengetahui segala kejahatan mantan Perdana Menteri Nam selama masa jabatannya. Pihak berwajib sendiri, sudah mendapatkan semua bukti yang membenarkan segala kejahatan mantan Perdana Menteri Nam yang sudah disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Situasi terkini, mantan Perdana Menteri Nam sedang menjalani penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Hasil penyelidikan_ _—_

 _Pip!_

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang pada saat itu mendapat giliran menjaganya setelah satu minggu berada di kamar inap rumah sakit. Jimin sendiri sudah keluar dari kamarnya empat hari yang lalu. Sementara yang lain, seperti Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook sudah mulai aktivitas sekolah mereka dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar namanya," Taehyung terkekeh. Sebenarnya, keadaan sudah mulai membaik sejak kemarin. Salahkan, ayahnya yang terlalu posesif padanya yang masih kekeuh meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk _menahan_ putra semata wayangnya sebelum bekas luka tembak di punggung Taehyung sudah benar-benar mengering.

"Percaya padaku, kau akan merindukan nama itu setelah ini."

 _Tak!_

Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung tak berperasaan.

"Jangan meledekku terus!" sarkas Jimin kesal dan berbalik menuju sofa yang ada di kamar inap yang justru menyerupai kamar di hotel berbintang lima.

"Oya, Jim—" panggil Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya. Jimin yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya menoleh sekilas kearah Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" balasnya.

"Apa kau jadi pergi ke London?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Entahlah. _Haraboji_ , tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Hyukjae _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung berharap. Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Karena ada kejadian ini, ada kemungkinan keberangkatanku diundur."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Taehyung terlihat menyayangkan.

"Kau tahu, Tae. Aku juga tidak ingin pergi. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakekku." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu kau pikirkan masalah itu. Yang terpenting kau harus cepat sembuh dan keluar dari kamar ini. Apa kau tidak bosan berada disini terus?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Taehyung tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat berbau obat ini." Jimin tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan pintu kamar inap Taehyung yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah datang, _hyung?_ _"_ sapa Taehyung melihat Joonmyeon yang datang bersama dengan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Joonmyeon. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah saaaaaangat baik, _hyung_. Jadi, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Tunggu ayahmu kalau begitu." Taehyung mencebikkan bibir kesal, ia melirik kearah Hyukjae yang tampaknya menunggu sesuatu dari Jimin.

"Kau akan pulang, Jim?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat Taehyung.

" _Hm_ , sepertinya ada yang ingin _haraboji_ bicarakan padaku." Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Nanti malam kau akan kemarikan?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan kemari jika kau sudah pulang."

" _Huh?_ _"_ Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Tae! Cepat sembuh, _hm_?" pamit Jimin. "Sampai jumpa, _hyung_." lanjut Jimin juga berpamitan pada Joonmyeon yang hanya membungkuk segan.

"Aku pulang dulu." pamit Hyukjae pada Joonmyeon sebelum beralih pada Taehyung. "Cepat sembuh, Tae."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang, _hyung_?!" pekik Jimin tak percaya. "Aku batal memberikan kesaksian? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti setelah Hyukjae mengatakan hasil penyelidikan atas kasus Nam Goong Won pada Jimin. Hyukjae yang sedang fokus menyetir, melirik Jimin sesekali.

"Kakekmu tidak ingin kau terlibat lagi." Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jadi, kapan aku pergi?" tanya Jimin lirih. Hyukjae tertawa kecil tahu betul maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Jika masalah itu, tanyakan saja pada kakekmu. Lagi pula, tidak hanya kakekmu yang tidak ingin kau memberikan kesaksian semua pamanmu juga menolak keputusan itu." Jimin menghela nafas.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya yang sudah kalah." geram Jimin. " _ehm_ … _hyung_ ," panggil Jimin menoleh kearah Hyukjae. "Apa _haraboji_ ada di rumah saat ini?" tanyanya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

" _hm_ , dan beliau ingin bicara hal yang penting padamu." Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah sampai tepat di depan teras rumah kakek Park yang dijaga lusinan _bodyguard_. "Temui kakekmu di ruang santai, beliau menunggumu sekarang." Jimin mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobil Hyukjae dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sang kakek mengabaikan para _bodyguard_ yang membungkuk menyapanya.

"Aku pulang~" seru Jimin yang langsung disambut oleh paman Kim.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Jimin menarik nafas, lelah sudah ia meminta paman Kim untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan _embel-embel_ _'_ _tuan muda_ _'_.

" _haraboji_ di dalam?" tanya Jimin. Paman Kim mengangguk sopan.

"Tuan besar, sudah menunggu anda di ruang santai, tuan muda." Jimin mengangguk paham dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, paman." balas Jimin yang kemudiaan berjalan menuju ruang santai.

" _Haraboji_ ~" panggil Jimin ketika ia sampai di ruang santai dan mendapati sang kakek yang tengah membaca Koran ditemani secangkir teh gingseng.

"Kau sudah pulang." Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Duduklah." titah sang kakek seraya melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di nakas di samping tempatnya duduk. Jimin duduk di depan sang kakek dengan wajah yang tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Aku tebak, Hyukjae sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu?" Jimin mendengus dan menatap kakeknya melas.

"Kenapa _haraboji_ melarangku untuk memberikan kesaksian?" tanya Jimin masih tak terima. Kakek Park tersenyum kecil melihat obsesi Jimin atas seseorang yang bernama Nam Goong Won belum juga menghilang sampai sekarang.

"Itu sudah menjadi kesepatakan semua orang." jawab kakek Park. "Lagi pula, kau harus fokus pada pendidikanmu, bukan yang lain. Apa kau lupa, jika musim ini sudah masuk pada semester baru?" Jimin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi?" tanya Jimin tanpa minat. Kakek Park tersenyum kecil. Merasa gemas pada cucu satu-satunya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bertanya tentang keputusannya beberapa waktu lalu seolah menyetujui padahal jelas-jelas mimik wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Pergi kemana?" goda kakek Park. Jimin menatap kakeknya tak percaya.

" _haraboji_ ~" pekiknya kesal. Kakek Park terkekeh.

"Kau akan pergi besok pagi."

" _Mworago?_ _"_ pekik Jimin terkejut bukan main. "Kenapa mendadak sekali. Aku belum berpamitan pada semua orang." Kakek Park tertawa keras.

"Kau mau berpamitan pada siapa? Jika besok kau harus mulai masuk di _RC_."

" _Eh_?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Maksud— _haraboji_?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Kakek Park tersenyum bijak.

" _kau_ —" jeda kakek Park sejenak. "—kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap disini dan tetap sekolah di _RC_." kedua mata Jimin berbinar.

"Benarkah?! _Haraboji_ , tidak sedang membohongiku 'kan?" pekiknya tertahan.

"Tentu saja tidak, nak." Jimin bersorak senang yang membuat kakek Park serta seluruh pekerja di rumah tersenyum melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya tuan muda mereka.

" _daebak_! Aku akan kembali di _RC_. Woah~ _daebak! Daebak! Daebak!_ _"_ girang Jimin senang bukan main.

"Kau senang?" tanya kakek Park. Jimin pun segera berlari dan menghambur memeluk satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Tentu saja, _haraboji_." balas Jimin bersemangat. _"_ _Terima kasih untuk semuanya,_ _"_ lirih Jimin dengan suara rendah yang masih di dengar oleh kakek Park. Kakek Park menarik nafas dan mengelus punggung cucu semata wayangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Spoiler for the next stories_ _ **One On The Way part 2**_ ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Kenapa RC tidak bisa melepas perusuhnya?_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Kau tidak lupakan, jika kau memiliki hutang padaku, hyungnim?_ _"_

 _"_ _Apa?_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Aku membencimu, Jeon Jungkook!_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Kekasih? Sejak kapan? Apa kau menyukaiku?_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Mwo?! Appa menjodohkanku dengan siapa?!_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Aku menyukainya, mencintainya sangat-sangat menyayanginya. Tapi,_ _…_ _dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecilnya._ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _Hah~ kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah sepertinya?_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 _"_ _SUNGGUH! Aku melihatnya berselingkuh!_ _"_

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Wiiih~_

Apa kabar yeorobun? Masih ada yang nungguin ini kah? Hehe, maap saya udah lama enggak update, udah sebulan lebih yah? Maklum, lagi bener-bener sibuknya, mohon maafkan ya, kkkk…

Dan, gimana nih sama last chap-nya? Kebiasaan ya, kalau lama ilang terus kaya begini, hehe (update, terus tiba-tiba end). Abis tadinya mau aku tambah satu/dua chapter lagi trus bener-bener end, tapi aku pikir-pikir moment YoonMin, VKook, sama NamJin pasti masih kurang dan pasti pada kurang puas kan, hehe. Jadi, gitu deh rencananya mau nulis lanjutan OOTW tapi khusus buat otp kita tersayang, eaaaa. Khusus fokus ke YoonMin, VKook, sama NamJin (YoonMin terutama ya, _hehe_ -tapi, aku usahain semuanya adil, makmur, dan sentosa). Jadi, adakah yang masih berminat baca? Itung-itung ngrefresh setelah masalah berliku di ff ini, _kkkk_ _…_

 _For next update One On The Way part 2 : Kamis, 30/8-18_

 _See you soon-_

 _and_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,._**


End file.
